Fruits of Love
by DrunknMunky85
Summary: Hermione has become bored with her life and needs a challenge. Bellatrix Just wants to be free again. Are either willing to pay the price for what they want, are they willing to do what needs to be done? Warning: Ron is not very nice in this one. Everyone you know and love will probably be ooc most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my little story. This is the first thing I have properly written in English.**

**I will try my very best to update every few days, sometimes life gets in my way and I have to stop but I beg your patience and swear I won't leave for long.**

**I own none of the characters, locations etc... They are all J.K Rowlings.**

**Chapter one**

Hermione Granger was restless. She was bored of everything, her office with its single small window that magically displayed the weather outside, the cheap desk and chair she had been given when she joined the department, the horrible, green carpet on the floor and the brilliant white walls. The same inane conversations she heard as she walked through the cubicles everyday..

"Jane and Freddie broke up."

"Sam and Dave spent the weekend together at his dad's lake house."

It was the same stories every time, only the names and locations changed occasionally.

After the second wizarding war, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to complete her education. Within six months she had taken her N.E.W.T.s and received O's in every subject. She then went on to work at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she revolutionized the rights, laws and treatment of non-human creatures such as house elves and goblins.

After twelve months, she had become bored and transferred to a subdepartment of the Auror office in the Magical Law Enforcement. She had done that job for two years. Her main duties were to check and change some of the old laws and to visit the prisons across the country to see what could be changed to make them more humane places.

Each day was the same, doing paper work, reviewing laws, doing more paper work and reviewing more laws. Occasionally she got out of the office to visit a small prison in another county, but it just wasn't enough for her anymore. Having such a high place within the department meant that she didn't see much of the action anymore, unlike the Aurors. She needed a challenge.

This is why she found herself sitting in the head of the Auror department's office.

"So let me get this straight. You're willing to give up a high-powered, very well paid job and go back down to trainee status because your bored?" He asked a little shocked. Surely this woman couldn't be serious? Who in their right mind would do that?

"No sir, not bored," she replied. "I just think that my time in this department has come to an end. I've done all I can here and feel like I'm no longer being challenged or working to my full potential anymore," she finished.

The look on the head's face was one of disbelief. He had never thought she would be bored in his department, that's why he practically begged her to take the job in the first place.

"And where is it you wish to transfer to?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"The Department of Mysteries has always held a fascination to me and I believe I will find the challenge and stimulation I need there," Hermione replied.

The head sat back and laughed. "You have no experience in that area, Hermione. The DM isn't somewhere you can walk straight into with no training," he finished with a slight smile on his face.

"You know as well as anyone, sir, two or three months training and I'll know everything I need to specialize in any area of that department. I am smarter than most, I grasp things far quicker than people twice my age and that have ten years more experience than me," she replied angrily. How dare he laugh at her. This was a genuine request and she has wanted to join the Department of Mysteries since she left school. It was only unfortunate accidents and favours to friends that she had worked in the others for so long.

He knew she was right. It had only taken her six months to work her way to head of the subdivision in the Auror department with no experience or training.

"Ok, Hermione, I'm sorry. Look, I can't grant you a transfer just like that," he said, clicking his fore finger and thumb together.

"The Department of Mysteries isn't even taking applications at the moment. I'm sorry," He finished.

"With due respect, sir, I know the influence you have on the other departments, I know you would be able to transfer me where ever you wanted as fast as you wanted to, if you were willing," she said shortly. She was starting to get angry, the head of department was being difficult for no good reason.

"I'll give it some thought and get back to you. There's a lot to consider before I can make a decision. Give me a week or two to think it through," he said with a sigh.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself before answering him, a couple of weeks wasn't good enough for her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can`t wait a week or two. I would like an answer in two days time or I'm afraid I will be forced to explore my options outside of the Ministry," she replied in a steady but firm voice. Hermione knew that she was bordering on insubordination, but she didn't care. In the years after the war, she had learnt that when you want something, you should go for it with all you have and that's exactly what she had done and the reason she had been one hundred percent successful in every aspect of her career so far.

After a few strained moments of silence he sighed and replied, calmer than she had expected.

"Ok Hermione, Two days. But can I ask, why the rush?"

"I have my reasons, sir. Reasons that I do not wish to get into at this moment," she replied, not meeting his eyes.

They sat in silence once again, both wishing things could be easier, the head felt as if her leaving was his fault. He knew what had happened to her, what his friend had done. He knew that if he had just helped her when she asked him to instead of running to a Quiddich game, it would never have happened.

"Is it because of him? Is it because you heard he is coming back to the Ministry, Hermione? Because if it is, I can make sure he doesn't come near you or your department, you will never have to see him," he said in a rush before she could tell him to shut up.

"Not the only reason, Harry. You should know better than that. I would never run away because of him," she replied quietly.

When Hermione had joined the Ministry, she started dating Ron. He had already completed his training and was quickly making his way up the ranks in the Auror offices. He was called out in the middle of the night in late October to aid Harry and another Auror on a raid somewhere in Norfolk. But something had gone wrong, they had received incorrect information. They had walked into an ambush and Ron was injured. He had been hit by a severing spell. Had it not been for Harry`s quick thinking and fast reactions he would have lost his leg, possibly even his life.

Ron was out of action for 3 months undergoing treatment, but he had begun to drink heavily and started acting out of character. He became mean and hurtful towards Hermione. He would insult her and tell her she was useless and that she would never make a proper magical wife. Hermione had put up with it, because she knew how tough it must have been for him, not being able to do the job he loved so much, to be stuck at home or in the hospital with little to no company day in and day out.

One day she decided to talk to him about his behaviour and his drinking. She had asked Harry to come with her for moral support, but he had told her that he had an important meeting to go to. In truth, he just couldn't stand to see his friend like that. It was cowardly he knew, but he just couldn't face it.

When Hermione had gotten home that cold January evening, she walked into the apartment she had shared with Ron since his accident and found him on his back, passed out on the couch in nothing but a pair of dirty boxers and a filthy white vest in a puddle of his own vomit and urine. Unshed tears stung her eyes as she looked at the man she thought she loved. What had he turned into? Casting her gaze around the living room, she noticed that Ron had drunk his way through six lagers, the cans where crushed and strewn across the floor, and finished two large bottles of firewhiskey, one bottle smashed against the opposite wall and the other clutched in his left hand.

She took out her wand and cast a few spells over the filthy man to clean him up. Picking up the empties from the floor, she cast another spell to clean up the glass and remove the bottle from Ron's hand. Pointing her wand towards the small kitchen across the room, she cast Accio for a sobering potion from the pantry. Lifting her boyfriend's head so she could pour the potion in his mouth without choking him, she gently rubbed his throat to stimulate the swallowing reflex. When she was satisfied that he wasn't going to spit it back up, she moved back and waited for him to wake.

She didn't have to wait long, the potion was fast acting. He started to stir, lips smacking together and groaning. Hand swinging towards the ground in search of the bottle. After a few moments of aimless groping around the floor, he was forced to lift his head and open his eyes to look for it. He noticed Hermione standing there, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"What are you crying for, you silly cow? What have you done with my whiskey?" he demanded in a harsh voice while he pushed himself into a sitting position.

" Oh Ron, you can't go on like this. Please," she said, the tears finally falling over her lids to stream down her face.

"What are you waffling on about, woman! Go on like what?" he said, looking around the room, searching for any type of alcohol to quench his thirst.

"Like this, look at you. You're a mess. You need to stop drinking and get some professional help. Ron, please. You're going to kill yourself," she said quietly, almost begging him to listen to her.

" Oh shut up will you. Who made you my fucking mother, huh?" he sneered at her, looking her up and down.

"I care about you, Ron. I just want you well again, " she replied

"I'm fine. Just shut up and make yourself useful for a change and get me drink. A real drink. Whiskey or vodka, that good Russian stuff we had the other day and if you're a good little wench, I might reward you," he said with a leering smirk.

Hermione felt sick. This wasn't the Ron she knew from school. This thing was a hideous shadow of the man she fell in love with. She took a steadying breath, wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders.

"I won't help you destroy yourself, Ron. You need to stop this now! Get up and get in the shower, clean yourself up, brush your teeth and get dressed. For God's sake, have some dignity!" she shouted at him, bending over so she could be face to face with him. She didn't want to have to be mean, but she just couldn't take anymore, she was starting to resent him.

"And why the fuck would I want to do that?" he said, standing up so quickly, he forced Hermione back a few steps.

Moving towards her, he had a hard look in his eyes, almost cruel. Hermione kept moving backwards until she bumped her back against the fireplace.

"Why should I care what someone like you thinks of me, huh? A silly little bint from the _muggle_ world? A stupid bitch who has no real understanding what its like to be a real witch, no understanding of her rightful place _behind_ her wizard husband," he sneered at her, almost in her face.

She was trapped between the stone and a very upset Ron. She tried to move sideways, just enough to be able to grab some floo powder and get out of there. But he was faster than she had anticipated. He put his arms on either side or her shoulders, holding on to the top of the fireplace effectively pinning her there. She made to reach for her wand in her right pocket, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted so hard she felt it crack between his fingers. She cried out and tried to push him away from her, but he was physically stronger than her.

"Ron, please let go. You're hurting me," she sobbed, grabbing his fingers with her free hand and trying to pry them off her. It was pointless, he had a death grip on her wrist and wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

Ignoring her pleas and tears, he squeezed harder and this time she was sure she felt something break.

"Tell me, Hermione. Why did you refuse to marry me when I asked you after the battle at Hogwarts? Was I not good enough for you? Not smart enough? Or was it because you were after someone else? Harry maybe?" He continued, ignoring her sobs. He stroked her face gently with his other hand, moving from her lips across her cheeks and into her hair. Grabbing a fist full of her curls, he yanked her head sideways. She felt as though he was going to rip it from its roots.

"RON, STOP. PLEASE, IT HURTS! I DON'T WANT HARRY! I ONLY WANT YOU!" She screamed, hoping to get through to him. It didn't work.

"LIAR! if not Harry, someone else. You must have fucked your way through half the Ministry by now, you slut. How else did you get so far so fast?!" He said quietly, almost calmly.

"Dirty little whore, aren't you, Hermione?" he said with a twisted smirk on his face.

"Fuck you, Ronald." Her head snapped back and her left cheek throbbed. Before she realised what had happened, she felt another slap across the other cheek, catching her lip. It split open. Blood dripping down her chin, he yanked her head back by the curls he still had hold of, he raised his fist and hit her square in the face.

Stars popped behind her eyelids, the sound of blood rushed through her ears, her nose throbbed, he had broken it, tears and blood mingled on her face. She dropped to her knees in front of him, only staying up because he still had hold of her hair. Silently, he let go of her and turned his back. She dropped face first onto the floor.

"You're disgusting, do you know that, Hermione." It wasnt a question and he didn't wait for an answer.

"The only reason I asked you to marry me was because I pitied you. No one else would have you. Not a muggle born, a bushy haired, nosey, bossy cow you were too, still are. You're not exactly pretty and trust me, you're not a very good fuck either," he finished, turning around and looking down at her bloodied face.

"I hate you," she choked out and in that moment she truly did.

He kicked her hard in her side. She heard the ribs snap, then felt the pain. Struggling to breathe, she tried to push herself up, but Ron put his foot on her back and pressed down, holding her on the ground.

"I'm glad I didn't get trapped in a marriage to you. Look at you, you're pathetic," said Ron, grinding his heel into the small of her back.

Hermione couldn't take any more pain. She slid her hand across the floor and towards the front pocket of her jeans. Her fingers found the hilt of her wand and wrapped around it. Ignoring the pain in her wrist, she quickly pointed it toward him. A bright, red spark of light hit him just under his chin. He flew five feet back over the couch hitting the ground on the other side.

She manged to drag herself up onto her feet, holding her ribs with her broken arm, and limped over to the unconsious Ron. She stood staring at him for a moment, wondering when he had turned into this thing laying in front of her. The old Ron would never have done this, never have physically attacked her. She couldn't stay there anymore. She had to leave, go somewhere safe that he wouldn't think to follow her.

She moved as quick as she could back over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the flames and disappeared with a choked "Harry Potter's house".

A few seconds later she landed in a heap on the floor of Harry's study.

"Hermione?" he said, standing up from his chair behind his desk. Running over to his bloodied friend, he lifted her gently over to the couch.

"Hermione, can you hear me? What happened?" He asked, afraid that he already knew the answer.

Hermione sobbed in Harry's arms for half an hour before she could tell him what had happened. He lay her on the couch and went to the door, calling for Ginny to take care of his best friend. When Ginny walked in, she gasped, she barely recognised her friend.

"Oh my God, Hermione. What happened to her, Harry?" she asked, sobbing.

"Your Brother," he replied angrily.

"Stay with her. Do what you can to help, I'll send for a healer," he said, stomping furiously over to the fireplace. Throwing a pinch of floo powder into the flame, he knelt before it a stuck his head in. Two minutes later he was back on his feet and throwing more powder onto the flame.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"There's a healer on the way, she shouldnt be more that five, ten minutes. Please stay with her and keep an eye on her for me. I'll be back soon, I promise," he answered her while stepping into the flame.

She just nodded, she knew where he was going, but she wouldn't stop him. How could she?

When Hermione woke up nearly twenty-four hours after landing on Harry's floor, she was in a comfortable bed in a cosy room, completely healed. Well, physically at least.

After three days, she was ready to leave Harry's home and move back to her parents' old place. She hadn't sold it, holding on to the hope that some day she might find a counter to obviate. She felt safe enough to be alone once more. She had heard that an hour after attacking her, Ron was mysteriously left outside St. Mungo's, bloodied and bruised with a broken nose, eye socket and ribs, sobbing for his mother. No one ever found out what happened to him or between him and Hermione. She had begged Harry not to go to the Aurors. She made him promise to make sure he got the help he needed.

Back in Harry's office, he looked at Hermione sadly.

"No, I know you would never run away," he said quietly.

She cleared her throat and stood from her chair. Making her way to the door, she turned as she opened it.

"Two days, Harry. I'll see you Monday," she said as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Later that evening Harry was sitting in his office at home, trying to finish his reports. He couldn't get Hermione's request out of his head as much as he tried to distract himself. She had given him two days to make his decision. The truth was he just didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her in his department where he could keep an eye on her. He was worried about her, ever since _that _night she hadn't really been herself. She had withdrawn into her own world, thrown herself into her work. She didn't go out any more, she never came over to see Ginny anymore and after speaking to professor McGonagall, he had found out that she hadn't been to see her for over seven months. Besides that he enjoyed seeing his best friend every day, after what happened with Ron she was all he had left. The last person in the world who understood what they went through that summer of their seventh year, the things they had to do and see to make sure the wizarding world would be safe once more. And honestly, he would never find a replacement for her, no one else would be able to do the job she does as well as she does it.

But he knew she needed to be challenged and was aware of the offers that Hermione had received from the Bulgarian and German Ministries, inviting her to work with them on developing new departments and new laws etc. If he didn't give her what she needed, she would accept one of them and be gone for good. Not just from his department or the Ministry, but from the country altogether. He barely had any free time and she wouldn't either, once she started her new job. Neither would have time to owl one another, never mind visit. He knew she was right about picking things up fast, he had no doubt that she would probably be running the Department of Mysteries within a year. There had to be a way of giving her what she wants, but keeping her with him in his department.

Just then, his study door opened and in walked Ginny, carrying a cup of tea and a plate of food for him.

"Hi, sweetheart. How's things going in here?" she said, placing the plate on the desk in front of Harry and passing him the cup of tea.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't realise the time, things are a bit...terrible at the moment," he said, breathing in the aroma of the tea.

"Things can't really be all that bad, can they?" she replied.

Sighing heavily, Harry relayed the afternoon's conversation with Hermione to Ginny.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I know that if I can`t find a solution, she will disappear from our lives for good. And to top it all off, I've got Kingsley on my back about this ridiculous rehabilitation scheme he wants me to head up as soon as possible," he finished wearily.

"What rehabilitation scheme?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.

"When Hermione started in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she managed to get a whole bunch of laws changed. Do you remember it was in the prophet?" he asked.

"The 'no more dementors at azkaban' and 'no more potions to sedate inmates'?" she asked.

"Yeah, those amongst others. Well, as a result, some of the inmates have become so depressed that they have tried to take their own lives. Some have been successful while others have only managed to injure themselves. The more violent ones have been moved to a special wing at St. Mungo's," he said grimly.

"Right, and what's that got to do with you?" She asked a little confused. It was this kind of thing that stopped her from joining the ministry. She didn't want to deal with all the stress and frustration that came with the job. She was happy in her little magical make up and accessories store, it wasn't much but she was her own boss and she loved it.

"Well, Kingsley believes that this is giving the public a negative view of the Ministry. He won't change the laws back to allow the use of drugging potions, dementors or muggle things like straight jackets. So he wants me to find a way of rehabilitating some of them, to integrate them back into normal society. He wants them to be able to live in a community again and run a home and hold a steady job. I just don't see a solution, Ginny," he said with a sigh.

"Harry, you knew that when you took the job as Department head it was going to be tough. I know you think it seems like an impossible challenge but I'm sure yo..."

"A challenge?!... Ginny, you genius!" he said, shooting out of his chair and kissing her hard on the lips.

"I would be able to give Hermione her challenge, keep her in my Department for a few more months at the very least, until I figure something else out and get Kingsley off my back all at the same time," he said excitedly.

Ginny laughed at her fiancée, she grabbed his empty cup and plate still full of food, now cold, and left him to it.

"I need to see Kingsley, Ginny! I'm going to the minister's house. I'll try and be back as soon as I can, " he shouted through the open door as he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it on the fire. He was gone in a flash of green flames.

Two days after their meeting, Hermione made her way to Harry's office, determined to get the answer she was after. If he said no, well, she would just have to seriously consider the offers from Germany and Bulgaria. Stopping outside the head of department's door, she smoothed down her jacket and skirt Armani suit and knocked.

"Come in" came Harry's voice through the closed door.

Walking into the office, she shut the door behind her and walked over to the chair across from Harry.

"Good morning, sir," she said professionally. Harry's office was a good size with three sets of filing cabinets on the left side of the room, a large mahogany desk in the middle with two chairs for visitors and one for Harry. He had certificates covering the right hand wall and behind his chair he had many pictures of his parents, friends and his new family the Weasleys.

"Good morning, Hermione. I was just finishing a few things off and I was going to come and find you. You know you don't have to be so formal when we are alone together," he said, smiling at her.

"I prefer to keep our professional and personal relationship separate if you don't mind, please, sir," she replied almost matter of factly.

His smile faded but didn't disappear completely. "Very well, miss Granger. I have spent the weekend thinking about your request and I have even consulted with the Minister," he said, adopting the same professional tone.

Hermione frowned. Why would a simple transfer be something that Harry felt the need to bother the minister with?

"I see, and what have you and Kingsley been discussing?" she asked suspiciously. She didn't like the glint in Harry`s eye, it usually meant he was up to no good.

"We discussed your request at great length and we both understand that you need to be challenged and intellectually engaged in your work. I, however, also know that you are the best person in this department and that we will find it extremely difficult to find a suitable replacement for your current position within it. Although I argued this point with the minister, he seems to be on your side. As I said, we discussed your request at length and agree that a placement in the Department of Mysteries is out of the question at this time," he said, holding up a hand to stop her from interrupting him.

"Please, just listen for a moment, miss Granger. We have, however, come up with something else that will be suitable to your situation. What we propose could be a great benefit, not just to yourself, but to all involved," he said calmly.

Hermione stayed quiet, but inclined her head slightly to show that he should continue. She was interested in what this "suitable solution" was. Sitting silently, she waited for him to explain.

"As you know, the Ministry is about to launch their rehabilitation scheme. We are smoothing all the kinks out at the moment, but it looks set to go ahead in about two or three weeks time. What we want is for you to be the first guardian, mentor so to speak, to take on one of the prisoners from Azkaban. Not only will this be good publicity for the ministry, if successful, but a triumph for you too and you will be giving someone a second chance at having a life," he finished with a smile.

Hermione sat quietly, thinking it over for a moment.

"I`m sorry, sir, but I really don't see how this is a suitable solution. I don't consider babysitting an underage student using magic outside of Hogwarts a challenge, or making sure a petty thief keeps their sticky fingers to themselves," she said harshly. She couldn't help but feel that both Harry and the Minister were mocking her.

Slightly taken aback by her reaction, Harry shook his head and continued explaining.

"If you let me finish, miss Granger, you will see that we don't believe those criminals are a challenge for you either. We have decided that, to kick this scheme off, we would use one of the high profile prisoners, ones who's crimes are slightly worse than underaged wizardry." Harry couldn't meet Hermione's eye, he hated acting like this. He had begged the minister to use a low profile inmate, a mentally stable one, but he remained steadfast in his decision.

"You mean, the remaining Death Eaters?" Hermione asked, not really believing Harry would be so stupid as to release a Death Eater after chasing them down for the last few years.

"Exactly. Imagine the public response, should we be successful in rehabilitating one of the worst criminals in the system," came his reply.

Hermione sat there, trying to understand how and why these two men that she has so much respect for, could think this would work. Rehabilitating Death Eaters was a very bad idea, it would never work. These people would never change their way of thinking, they would never be able to function in a normal everyday life, work, running a home, shopping. What the hell were they thinking? This plan was doomed to fail. And she would never put her name to something like this.

"No, I don't accept your offer. It just won't work Harry. I'm sorry, but no. Those people committed crimes beyond disgusting, they don't deserve another chance. They deserve to stay in prison and pay the price of their crimes." Her voice was calm, though she could feel anger raging through her chest. "They used innocent people, muggles, children, even their own families for blood sports," she finished, her voice a little unsteady now.

"Miss Granger, I am well aware of the crimes committed by these people, but this order comes from the minister himself. And at this moment in time, this is the only offer we are willing to make you. If you refuse, you will have to stay in your current position and we will find someone else to lauch this scheme," Harry said angrily, She hadn't even given it a moment's thought, not really. This would be a perfect opportunity for her. She will be starting and running her own department with complete ministry backing and funding, not to mention the extremely good salary that comes with the position. She would even have the pick of ministry staff as well as training the prisoners in a career.

"That's where I'm afraid you're wrong, Harry. I won't be forced to stay in my current position. I've had other offers passed to me, good offers in fact," she said cockily. They weren't that good, to be honest. The salary was way less than what she was used to and the facilities were terrible and the apartment they offered her was abysmal, but she was trying to force Harry's hand into giving her what she wanted.

"I am aware of the offers, Hermione, and I would like to take this opportunity to remind you that you are in fact still under magical binding contract with us for another eight months so those offers would have to wait, Im afraid," he said with a smile. He thought he had her against the ropes with that.

Hermione had no idea how he knew about them, but obviously he didn't know all the details.

"They have offered to buy me out of the ministry contract, Harry, so don't try that one on me," she smiled at him.

_Can they even do that? _he wondered. "Hermione, you're a perfect candidate for this project, I couldn't think of anyone better suited to a challenge of this magnitude and it's just what you were after. Ok, maybe it's not exactly what you were looking for, but it will still be good for you. You have the knowledge and all the right connections to make this work, not to mention the determination and complete focus to make this a success." Harry hoped stroking her ego a bit might sway her. He should have known better.

"You know Penny and Jessica have a good amount of know-how and a few decent connections too," she snapped. She was a bit hurt that Harry would think she was that shallow and insecure that she would say yes after that weak attempt at buttering her up.

Harry was beginning to think his brilliant plan wasn't so brilliant after all. He never thought she would resist this much.

_I guess I'll have to try the guilt tactic,_ he thought to himself. He didn't want to, but he was getting desperate. He really didn't have anyone else lined up for the position and the committee had already started drawing contracts up.

"Hermione, these people are going through severe depression. Some are so bad that they have attempted suicide, some are so severely damaged by their crimes that they have been locked away in padded rooms for the rest of their lives and why?... Because you changed the laws, the warden can't sedate them, they can't use dementors to keep them under control and they can't use magic to restrain them for long periods at a time. What other choice do we have but to try our best to rehabilitate them and give them a chance to live relatively normal lives?" He finished with an edge of desperation in the tone of his voice

"Stop it, Harry!" Hermione shouted at her boss. She wasn't going to sit there and be made to feel guilty about making things more humane in the prison system. As if drugging prisoners or restraining them all day was any better. Yes, these people were in prison and for good reason, but at least they had opportunities to better themselves. She had introduced higher education classes for inmates serving only a few years and for those serving life, there was the hobby rooms and libraries.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry continued.

"Remember what Dumbledore said, Hermione?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he carried on.

"He said everyone deserves a second chance at life and here you are with the capabilities and opportunity to grant that to someone and you're refusing. Imagine if the war had gone the other way and if someone had the means to help you. Would you want to live a relatively normal life after being locked for years?" He knew it was a weak argument, but he had to try everything.

Hermione remained quiet for so long, he thought she wouldn't answer. In fact, he had hit a nerve, she often wondered what would have become of her had the war not gone their way. She always had a small hope that she would have been allowed to live free, even if it was as a muggle in a different country.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Hermione spoke.

"If I do this, I want maximum input on every aspect of this project and I want to be in the loop on everything, the entire time. I want to pick my team, I want to go over the budgets and contracts and I want to know every single, tiny detail that you and the minister have planned out so far," she snapped and pointed her finger at him.

"You can have all of that and final decision on every detail. Well, nearly everything," he replied with a genuine smile "Thank you, Hermione. I honestly don't know what I would have done if you had said no," he said, laughing.

"Yes, well, I suppose we should get down to the nitty-gritty then. Come on, I'll need all your notes and rough draughts so far," she said a little apprehensively.

After hours upon hours of going over Auror support, magical restrictions to be placed on the prisoner, living arrangements, wand use and a thousand other little details, they were ready to call it a night.

"Right, Harry. I'm going home to rip your plan to shreds," she said with a small smile on her mouth. She was tired and looked it. Her hair had started to fall out of its knot at the back of her head to fall around her face, her suit was wrinkled and her eyes had started to go bloodshot.

"Yeah, I need to report back to Ginny. She said you would never agree to this," he said, laughing.

"Tell her she was very nearly right. If it wasn't for your guilt tripping me, she would have been." She smiled at her best friend.

Looking sheepish, Harry smiled at Hermione. She gathered her things and made her way to the door.

"Oh, Hermione, did you select your candidate off the list of inmates? I need to give it to Kingsley by Wednesday," he asked, a little surprised that she hadn't already mentioned it.

"Uh, no I haven't even looked at the list. What are my options?" she asked, stopping at the door.

Digging out the file from under the mountain of paper work on his desk, Harry flipped it open and skimmed over a few pages.

"Er, let's see who's left. There's Rookwood, Rowle, Rosier, Malfoy or Lestrange," he said, silently preying she wouldn't change her mind after hearing the names on the list.

"Rookwood is in St Mungo's, Rowle and Rosier were not accepted onto the scheme, because they violated several women during the last battle." He just knew she would change her mind now, especially with the two worst Death Eaters being her only choices.

But to his surprise she nodded. "So my choices are either Lucius Malfoy or Bellatix Lestrange?" She wasn't really that surprised, she somehow knew it would be down to one of those two. That was the reason she hadn't brought up the subject of which inmates had been put forward.

Harry nodded and tried to give her a warm smile.

"I'll take their files home with me," she said, holding out her hand to take them from Harry. "I'll look over them tonight and come see you in the morning with my decision," she said.

Hermione really wished she could go home, have a nice, hot bath and relax with a glass of wine and a good book tonight, then curl up in bed. But there was no way that was going to happen. There was a long night of reading psychological analyses and personnel reports.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Hermione," Harry said, passing her the files.

"Yeah, see you. Say hi to Gin for me, will you?" she said, walking out the door.

Harry didn't envy the decision his friend had to make tonight, but he thanked all the gods listening that he knew Hermione and that she was so strong and focused. He could never make a choice between those to. He made a promise to himself while tidying his desk and putting on his travelling cloak. He promised that he would support and protect Hermione through this. Nothing would hurt her again while he was around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sound of the grandfather clock striking twelve roused Hermione from her reading, looking around the room for nothing in particular. She couldn't believe she still hadn't made her choice. She had promised Harry an answer by morning, but at this rate she couldn't see that happening. She had gone over witness statements, court logs, case studies and psychological reviews on both Malfoy and Lestrange for the last five hours. She had always known that they were both sick, twisted and evil people, but she had no real concept of how sick or how twisted they truly were...until now.

Reading through the acts of terror they had committed both individually and together had made her sick. She was begging to wonder why she had agreed to do this. There really was no easy choice here. Malfoy and Lestrange had both done terrible things, they were as bad as each other. Both had killed and tortured muggles, muggle-borns, pure-bloods and even family. How was she supposed to choose?

Standing up from her plush leather arm-chair she had bought for the library of the bigger house she had signed the paperwork for three weeks ago, she arched her back to stretch it. She hadn't realised how much it had started to ache, her shoulders were burning from exhaustion and her neck hurt from being bent over case studies for so long. Walking over to the liquor cabinet she took out a bottle of firewhiskey and poured herself a generous glass.

"Right, Hermione. Stop messing about, just make your choice and get it over with," she said to herself out loud.

Sitting back in the comfortable chair she took a large gulp of her drink and set it down on the table in front of her. Grabbing both psychological reviews she looked over each one again, this time a little more closely. If she was going to get through this and get her transfer as fast as possible, she would need to work with the one that would be easier to deal with, the one she could turn into a half good person, sign them off and move on. Taking a deep breath, she began to read and take notes.

_Lucius Malfoy:_

_Shrewd, opportunistic social climber, average intelligence. He likes to control others and he is very manipulative. Cruel, but is extremely cowardly most times. Seeks power and wealth. He is talented in potions and flying. He has average magical skill. Can be violent and can be roused into a temper easily. Has particular skill with money._

"Well, he seems charming," said Hermione to herself sarcastically. Continuing with her reading and note taking she moved on to Bellatrix.

_Bellatrix Lestrange:_

_Highly intelligent, but becomes easily distracted and bored. Prone to violent outbursts, has a fierce and quick temper. narcissistic and cruel. Displays obsessive behaviour. Likes to be in control of situations. Highly skilled in flying, potions, occlumency and legilimency. She is capable of performing non verbal magic. Exceptional magical skill. Seems to show a skill for teaching._

"Oh, wonderful. Your choice tonight, Hermione, is a cowardly, aristocratic, greedy bigot or a smart, violent, obsessive narcissist," she said to herself.

She needed to pick the one that would learn fast, shut up and do as they were told. Skimming through her notes she made her decision. It would have to be Malfoy. She could only hope he would be smart enough to grasp the idea of the quicker he behaved and learnt, the quicker he would be free to live his life again. Clearing all the paperwork away and finishing her drink, Hermione stood up and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Morning had come too soon for Hermione. After a quick shower, she got dressed, rushed a coffee and apparated to the Ministry.

Moving through the early morning chaos of the atrium and the maze of elevators, passageways and doors, she finally made it to the head of department's office. Taking a deep breath, she knocked firmly on his door.

"Come in," she heard her friend say.

"Morning, sir," she said, walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Morning, Miss Granger," Harry replied with a smile. He hated having to be so formal with her but he could understand and if it made Hermione happy, then he would play along.

"What can I do for you so early this morning?" he asked, knowing exactly what she was here for.

"I have been through the files of both candidates and have come to the conclusion that Malfoy would be the best option to begin your scheme with," she replied, voice shaking slightly. She was beginning to feel sick again. Images of the files' contents flashing through her head. She was glad she missed breakfast this morning.

"And what makes you think that?" Eyebrows raised. In truth there was something he had to tell Hermione that might make her change her mind, but he wanted to hear her reasons for picking Malfoy first.

"Well, he seems the more... rational of the two. Though he can be violent, he has no history of sudden outbursts. He was in a position of power before his imprisonment and knows how the Ministry works, so he should know what is expected of him and how to behave. He has no record of bad behaviour during his sentence in Azkaban. In truth, sir, he is the one I'm willing to work with for eight hours a day, five days a week. Im just happy it's no longer than that, really. Bellatrix Lestrange can be unstable. If this was based on intelligence alone, then she would have been the one, but you've read the files, seen the paper work?" she asked.

He nodded. In fact, it had been him that had signed off on those files.

"Then you understand what I mean?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ok. Well, I have the approved contracts here. The committee finished them last night and sent them through this morning. But before we continue, there is something you need to know. Since you looked through the rough drafts of the budget and contracts yesterday, there have been some changes," he stated.

"Like what?" Hermione asked sharply.

"The committee have decided that, since both candidates have residences of their own, an apartment paid for by the Ministry is an unneccessary expense," he said. "As are the number of Aurors assigned to this project."

"So...?" she said, tilting her head forward lightly and raising her eyebrows. She didn't like the direction this was going in.

"As a result of this change, the place of residency is down to you," he said with a flash of anger in his eyes. He didn't like what they had done. He now knew the reason the committee had chosen to approve the budget so late last night and without him present. They knew he wouldn't have allowed it. Getting it to him this morning meant nothing could be changed, the magical contracts had been bound and were set.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked even though she had a feeling she knew what the answer was going to be.

"It means that, because they want the Aurors doing other things and they don't want to pay for the apartments, the candidates will live at their own homes. Malfoy Manor in this instance, and you along with them to keep an eye on him full time," he said.

Hermione gasped, she was shocked. How could they do this? They can't expect her to live with a Death Eater, in his own home, his own environment, among god knows how many dark objects that the Ministry has failed to uncover during their raids. She was expected to live with the Malfoys? Narcissa, and oh God, Draco!

"No way. I'm not living at Malfoy manor! Have the committee gone mad? Who knows what could happen to me! I have very little knowledge of the manor, I would be surrounded by Malfoys, two of which would have fully functioning wands and full magical abilities. I will have little contacts and cover from the Aurors...What the hell Harry! How could you let them do this!?" She was shouting, but she didn't really care.

"I didn't let them do anything, Hermione. I've have argued with them for over an hour this morning trying to get them to change it, they wont budge. They have agreed to give you one day guard and one night guard. They believe the budget is already over the odds and if they can save money any way possible, they will. Trust me." He understood why she was angry. He had argued near enough the same points this morning when he had been over the paperwork, and he had fought to have everything changed, but they were unmoving. This Ministry was a money hungry machine, and he was beginning to hate the politics that was included with his job.

"Then im not doing it. I'm sorry, Harry, but I would rather leave this Ministry than live with the Malfoys!" she said heatedly. What were they thinking? Happily putting her into hostile territory right in the middle of the enemy, risking her life just to save money.

Harry stood up, walked around his desk and knelt in front of Hermione. Taking her smaller, softer hands in his, he looked her in the eye and spoke.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you signed a preliminary contract. You're bound to do this project now. I hate that they have screwed you over like this and I promise I'll keep trying to get it changed, but until then, we are going to have to figure out a way of getting you through this," he said quietly.

She pulled her hands from his and stood up, forcing Harry back a few steps.

"I didn't sign a damn thing, Harry!" Tears of anger forming in her eyes.

"When you signed the paperwork to start-up the rehab department it acted as a preliminary binding contract. You know all this, Hermione. I'm sorry, " he apologised to her again. He had tried all morning to get her out of this situation. He would have gladly given her that transfer rather than have her live with Malfoy.

"They have signed off on the apartment to be used for one week at a time, it will act as a sort of holding facility. The magical bonds will be placed on Malfoy and his wand, but he won't receive that until he has reached his manor and the contracts will be agreed to and signed during that week, as well as everything else that needs completing. But after the seven days are up, he will be transfered to Malfoy Manor along with you," he said sadly, looking at Hermione crying. He hated seeing his best friend so upset.

"There must be another way, Harry! Some loophole or something for me to get out of this," Hermione said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"There isn't. I'm sorry," he said sadly. Standing there with his arms hanging down by his sides, he felt helpless. He knew there was no way out of this for her. He felt guilty. After all, if it wasn't for his selfish reasons to keep Hermione around, she wouldn't be in this mess now, standing in his office crying from anger and fear. This was his fault.

Sitting back down in the chair, Hermione tried to calm down. She needed to work out how to get herself out of this contract and fast. Harry would be going to Azkaban in a few days to collect Malfoy with his time in the Ministry apartment. That left her roughly two weeks to get out of it. But how?

Harry conjured two cups of sweet tea and a box of tissues. Taking a sip from his cup, watching his friend, he wished he could take her to Ginny at his home, she was better at dealing with emotional stuff and tears. An idea hit him.

"Let him live with you," he said.

Hermione looked up at Harry, shocked. "What?"

"Hear me out a sec. You will be in your own home, obviously you know the layout, there are no dark magical objects, no extra Malfoys sleeping down the hall. He will have all the restrictions placed on him. You will be safe," he said, thinking he had found at least a temporary solution.

"Harry, he is a scheming, slimy git. He would have knowledge of me then. You can't stop his wife and son seeing him, you couldn't even do that in the prison. He would be planning God knows what with Draco, not to mention his old Death Eater pals that somehow didn't join him in Azkaban. He will probably poison the water supply or something.. No, Harry, that won't work. Besides, the new house isn't even ready for me yet and my parents' house is a big no." There was no way she would the Malfoy clan and associates anywhere near her parents' house. She would rather have Bellatrix Lestrange live with her in a half ready home. At least Bellatrix would attack her straight on and on her own instead of scheme behind your back.

"Harry... When I said Malfoys' name, did it automatically lock in to the contract?" she asked.

"No, why?" he replied.

"I've changed my mind. I'll work with Lestrange, at my new home," she stated.

"What? Why? Surely she is worse than Malfoy. You said it yourself, that's why you chose him in the first place," he said shocked.

"I know and its true, but at least with her I would see any attacks coming. She's not a schemer, Harry. She hasn't got the patience," she said almost matter of factly. If she was going to be forced to go through with this then it would be on her terms. Well, as much as it could be.

"If you're sure about this, Hermione, I'll make sure every protection is placed on your home. We could even create safe rooms, where magic can't be used at all. We will set up a way of fast communication between the two of us so we will be in constant contact. Bellatrix has also said that she does not wish to see her family again, though that might change once she's out, but we will just go with her first choice for now. I promise I'll do everything I can to make this go as smoothly as possible for you. To keep you safe," he said sincerely.

She nodded as he finished. Pulling the contract towards her, she read through it. Satisfied that nothing else had been drastically changed, she filled in Bellatix Lestrange's name and signed her own. Handing it back to Harry, she stood up to leave. There was a lot to do, she had to hurry the workmen on at the new house, move in and start placing wards and protections up. Harry could send someone over to place Ministry wards up and do whatever else needed doing. It was going to be a stressful two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She hated this place. Azkaban. Even the name felt cruel as it stuck in the back of your throat and slipped over your tongue through your lips..Azkaban. Since the last time she had been here there had been some slight improvements such as showers, toilets and regular meals. Not that she ate much these days. The biggest improvement, however, was the lack of dementors, how she hated those creatures. But it was still cold, the kind of cold that seeps through your skin and settles deep in your bones, and it was still damp. Some things just don't change, like the screams. She could still hear those through the thick walls and doors, the screams of the other prisoners, haunted and plagued by the nightmares of their past sins and misdeeds.

She hated the darkness of this place, even during the day it was dark. The tiny barred window let in very little light. In the dark, every one of her victims returned to her. They haunted her, reminded her of the things she had done and of who she was. She couldn't remember all of their faces, but she could hear their screams ringing in her ears and she could see their blood spilling to the floor. The darkness brought her father back to her, she could hear his violent voice screaming at her and see his eyes flash with anger as he hit her again and again and her mother standing there, allowing it. She felt every curse and hex the Dark Lord placed on her when he was disappointed or angry. He never really needed a reason to punish, he did it for the joy and the power it gave him.

Today was a particularly bad day. She hadn't eaten for two days and she hadn't slept for three. She had lashed out and hit the idiot that had attempted to touch her. He had grabbed her arm to pull her from her bed. Fool. Everyone knew not to touch her. Ever. That one must have been new. She had never seen him before, probably wouldn't again. His cheek would more than likely scar, her nails had dug in deep as she clawed his face. It's his own fault, he shouldn't have touched her. She didn't care that the bedding needed changing or that she needed to shower. She didn't want to move, she just wanted to be left alone. That day had been a good day. She was remembering her little sisters running around when they were children, laughing and playing together, the days at Hogwarts when things had been simple and easy, her friends and spending summers at her aunt's home, away from her father and mother. She wanted to stay there, inside those memories, they were the only thing keeping her relatively sane anymore. And then that idiot tried to drag them all away from her.

She had been placed in solitary confinement, it was an addition to this hell hole that no one welcomed. She hated it more than she hated her own cell, with its grey walls and single cot bed that the springs squealed each time she moved, the horrid metal toilet and tiny sink and stone floor. But this room was worse. It was black, constant darkness twenty-four hours a day. And she hated the dark.

She was tired and longed for her tiny window that let in the small amount of light. There was no bed in here, only a toilet and a sink. She wanted that shower now, the one that was offered to her three days ago, and she wanted a blanket. But most of all, she wanted the tiny window. She would never ask for any of it, though. That would mean apologising and that was something she never did. She was Bellatrix Lestrange, purest of pure-bloods. She would never utter those words to scum like them.

The only way of telling time was when the meals arrived. One of the wardens would unlock the flap at the bottom of the heavy iron door and shove a plate of food in, accompanied by a plastic cup of water. She knew it was morning by the disgusting watery porridge that had been slid into her cell. She never ate in the morning, even when she had been free. At lunch time it would be soup and bread or stew or burnt sausages and soggy vegetables. Dinner was usually some type of meat that had a gelatinous mass of fat coating the top with more bread and thick lumps of gravy.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could endure this room. She was beginning to think that they were going to leave her here for good this time. She had been in here before, of course she had. But never more than twelve hours, that was her longest stay, but it was now the morning of the fourth day in here. This was her longest stay in the darkness. She had heard of others that had been in here longer. Her husband had been in here a month for biting the ear off that boy. He couldn't stand it either. They never told her how he had managed it, to take his own life in a room that had no glass or cutlery. There wasn't even a nail in the wall he could have used to pierce a vein. They came to her cell and told her he was dead by suicide and that he would be buried on the plot at Lestrange Manor with the rest of his family, next to his brother. If they left her in here much longer she would find a way. They wouldn't bury her with her husband. No, she was to be placed at Black Manor with them, her parents.

Bellatrix had often spent day after day and night after night wishing that Weasley woman had killed her at the battle of Hogwarts. She wouldn't have to re-live every evil deed committed, she wouldn't be in the dark, she wouldn't be cold and she would never be tired. The stupid woman had hit her with a stunning spell, a strong one, a painful one. It had knocked her unconscious for hours. When she woke, she had been in the Hogwarts hospital wing, the memories and realization flooding her that her master was dead, her entire life had been lived for nought. All the hard work and devotion placed in the Dark Lord destroyed by a boy. She screamed for what seemed like hours, raw magic coursing through her, destroying everything within a few feet, even knocking people back before they managed to sedate her. She woke up two days later here in her cell, wishing for death.

Hours had passed since the mess of breakfast had been served. She heard loud, heavy foot steps moving down the corridor and the deep sound of a male voice answered by another deep voice. They stopped outside her door. She felt the magical wards drop and the heavy green door open slowly with a loud creak of the hinges. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hissed as her eyes were assaulted by the sudden flood of bright light.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?...Stand up," one of the deep voices ordered.

When she made no move to stand from her huddled place in the corner of the floor, the man took a step towards her. She pushed back against the wall and hissed again, but this time in warning.

"I said get up, you stupid bitch. There are people here to see you!" he said, taking another step towards her. Just as she was about to pounce on him, the other man placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him to wait outside the door.

"Mrs Lestrange, please will you stand up and come with me and my colleague? We have a lot to discuss with you," he said in a much calmer, quieter voice.

She recognised his voice, but couldn't place it. She had heard it before, during something important, but she just couldn't think what. She couldn't see his face, he was standing in the bright light. She stood up and took a step forward. The calmer man called to the first.

"Make sure she has a shower, fresh clothes and something to eat before you bring her to the office," he told the warden. "Oh, and Micheal, be very gentle with her, we need her calm," he added a bit more firmly as he was walking away.

After washing her hair and body with the block of green soap, she was given fresh clothes, a pair of loose black trousers and a white t-shirt. Muggle clothes, another reminder that all she and her Lord had worked for was lost. The t-shirt had the number ninety three printed on the back. They had given her the same prisoner ID as last time, as well as the same cell. It had been re-built and painted, but it was definitely the same one. She could feel it. It was almost like coming back to her hellish, twisted home every Christmas break. The man called Micheal had waited impatiently for her to finish and dress. Once fully clothed, he escorted her back to her regular cell. When inside, he thrust a bowl of what looked like stew and a lump of bread at her. Unable to eat the meaty mess, she nibbled at the bread until all that was left was the hard crust. She washed the taste and feel from her mouth with a glass of water. Twenty minutes later, Micheal walked back into her cell, stopping just inside the door, and gave her a twisted smirk.

"Looks like this could be my lucky day, Lestrange. It seems like the Ministry wants to put you to good use. They have started some new experiment or something with you low lives. And they want you," he said, pointing a finger at her, " to be the first to play. You might be lucky and be re-united with your husband soon," he said with a look of cruel pleasure in his eyes.

Oh, how she wanted to hurt him, to rip that smirk off his face, to pull his tongue out and make him eat it. But she refrained, she didn't want to return to the darkness. She wanted to know what these people wanted. She would never agree to being part of an experiment. The Dark Lord liked to experiment with the Muggles and half-bloods they caught. New hexes and curses, some more horrific than others, but never a good ending for the victim. No, she wouldn't be part of their games.

Realising he wasn't going to get a rise out of her, he gestured for her to move.

"Come on, best not keep the boss waiting," he said.

Outside her cell there were two more wardens with heavy chains in their hands. They were to be cuffed around her wrists and ankles. These were only ever used for prisoners going upstairs to the higher levels. She had only ever worn them once, when her sister Narcissisa had visited, when she came to say goodbye.

With the shackles in place, Micheal prodded her in the back with his wand, indicating that she should start walking. Taking small steps down the corridor, as that is all the short chain joining her ankles would allow, the two extra guards stopped at the service elevator and ushered her in. They would stay with her until she was back in her cell.

The lift was fast, faster than the ones at the Ministry. They moved at such a rapid pace, she felt her pathetic lunch rise in her stomach. Any longer and she was going to be sick. Finally they came to a stop and the doors opened to another corridor, but, instead of grey painted brick, these walls were a soft magnolia and the floor was covered with a pleasant mocha carpet. Along the walls there were magical photographs or passed head wardens, all frowning and shaking their heads. No prisoner had ever been allowed up here. If the head wished to speak to them, there was an office on one of the lower floors for such a purpose.

Walking to the end of the hall, they stopped outside a big heavy oak. One of the guards knocked and, without waiting for a reply, opened the door and entered. The other made a sweeping motion with his hand, gesturing for her to move forward into the office before him.

"Ah, Mrs Lestrange. Come in, sit down," said the head warden, pointing to a chair opposite him, as if he were greeting an old friend instead of a crazed Death Eater.

As she moved into the office towards the offered chair, she noticed a man sitting in the one next to hers. She recognised his messy black hair, she noticed his red robes. A_n Auror_ she thought._What kind of experiments were these people doing that would involve the department of do-gooders? _she wondered. As she came around to sit down, she looked at the man's face and froze. It was him. The reason her Lord was gone, the reason she was back in this dump.

"Harry Potter," she said in a dangerously low voice. She made to lunge at him, but the guards were too fast. They had cast a body bind on her before she was able to move an inch. One foot in front of the other, arms outstretched, hands ready to wrap around Harry's neck and a snarl on her face, she was frozen to the spot, unable to reach him. She could feel the rage coursing through her, but all she could move were her eyes from side to side.

Harry stood up, not really surprised by her reaction to him. He put his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Mrs Lestrange, I know that I am the last person you wish to see. But if you give me half an hour to explain, you will see that I am here to help you." After a slight pause, he looked her in the eye and continued. "If you are able and willing to control your outbursts, you will find out that you have a chance to leave this place," he said, still looking her in the eye. After a moment's hesitation and with the guards still pointing their wands at her, he removed the bind that was holding her in place. She made no move towards him, but Harry thought he saw something flash across her face. Something he didn't recognise on her. Hope. But in an instant, it was gone.

"Why?" she snapped.

"If you take a seat, Mrs Lestrange, I will explain everything," Harry said, gesturing to the seat next to his.

She sat down with a thump. He took the opportunity to look her over and noticed she was extremely pale and so thin, almost to the point of looking ill. Her hair was dull and lifeless, lips cracked with dried blood on them from where they had cracked open. His eyes took in the rest of her frame. Her hands were bony and her nails were yellow and broken. He saw that when she sat down, she hunched into herself. This was no longer the proud Death Eater that haunted so many people's nightmares.

"Keep staring at me, boy, and you won't need those glasses anymore," she said scathingly. She hated being stared at, especially now. She knew she was a mess, she just didn't care. What was the point in trying to keep yourself looking marginally good if you were stuck in here for the rest of your life?

"Get on with whatever you have to say to me, Potter," she said.

"Yes, please, Mr Potter. I have a meeting I can not miss to get to soon," snapped the head warden. He thought this plan was completely ridiculous, he knew Lestrange would never agree to it. She was, after all, still a pure-blood that hated everything, especially Muggles, Mudbloods and blood traitors. She would never do what they are asking. And even if she agreed, she wouldn't last one week out of Azkaban.

"Yes, sorry, " Harry said, sitting down in his chair. Turning to face Bellatrix, he started to explain.

Some time later after he had finished talking, Harry sat, watching Bellatrix's reaction. She gave nothing away, her face was impassive. After a short silence he spoke.

"Do you have any questions, Mrs Lestrange?" he asked.

She slowly turned her head to look at him. "You want me to work for a Mudblood?" she said in a low angry voice.

"You will work alongside a Muggle-born, yes," he replied.

"Are you a complete idiot, Potter? Do you know who you are talking to? Do you remember who I am? Or have the last four years working in the ministry and having a bit of power gone to your head?" she asked mockingly.

"I hate their kind, they are thieves and filth. I spent years working with the Dark Lord trying to eradicate them and now you want me to work with them, to live among them," she said with a sarcastic laugh. "What makes you think I won't just kill them the second I get near them?" she finished with a twisted smirk.

"Because without Muggle-borns, Bellatrix, there would be no pure-bloods, your family lines would die out. It's because of a group of Muggle-borns that the likes of you weren't given to the Dementors straight after your capture. Like it or not, you owe your life to them. You are being given a chance to live free to have a relatively normal life. With a few restrictions, you have a second chance laid at your feet. Don't throw it away because of your pure-blood supremacy ideas. You have a chance to finally be able to do the things you wanted to do, without the pressure of your parents or Voldermort's brainwashing. Are you really willing to let it pass you by?" he said angrily. He was getting fed up of having to talk people on to this. Why can't they just see it's a great opportunity for all involved?

She was silent once more. Could she really live like that? Work with the filth she once tried to destroy? What would her parents think of her, the Dark Lord. She had a sudden thought.

"What restrictions?" she asked more calm that before.

"Well, to start with, you will be moved to a Ministry holding apartment, you will stay there for a few days while magical restrictions are placed on your core magic, you will have to sign three different contracts binding you to all terms and conditions of your release. Once all that has been completed and agreed to, you will be moved to your appointed guardian's home where you will live until they see fit to sign you off of the rehab programme," he explained.

"And my wand? Will I be getting that back?" she snapped. She didn't like the idea of being bound to the Ministry in any way.

"Once your guardian deems you stable enough to receive it, but again, there will be restrictions on it," he said.

Knowing the next question before she even opened her mouth, he continued to explain.

"The restrictions would make it impossible for you to perform any type of dark arts with your wand. No hexes, no jinxes and most of all no unforgivable," he said seriously.

"How long do I have to decide if I wish to partake in your little experiment?" she asked.

"Not long, I'm afraid. There's a lot to be getting on with at this stage, what with the Minister and the co..."

"How long, Potter?" she snapped, interrupting him.

"Until the end of today. About three and a half hours, actually," he replied.

"What kind of work will I be doing? I know you said Ministry, but I will not be some pimple-faced brat's assistant or work in the mail room," she said confidently.

"No, you will be working with your guardian. And your guardian has just been appointed the head of Rehab, so basically you will be helping to set up an entirely new department. Your feedback will be vital to the success of this department." He thought stroking that massive ego of hers could only help at this point. He was starting to see some of the old Bellatrix Lestrange coming out.

"And the contracts, will I be able to change or refuse any part of what's in them?" she asked.

"Depending on what it is you wish to change or refuse, we will have to see. If we can not agree on a suitable solution then I'm afraid it's back here to cell ninety three," he said. He wasn't about to give her too much rope, she would gladly hang him with it. She already needed reminding that she wasn't in charge, that's why he told her she would be returned to Azkaban if she made things difficult.

"Right...Fine, Potter. I will accompany you to the apartment, I'll look through your contracts. But if there is anything happening that I don't like, then I'll gladly come back here," she said, pointing a finger at him much the same way as McGonagall used to when he was a boy. Truthfully, she never wanted to return to this hell. She was willing to agree to almost anything at this point, just to keep her out of it.

"I really wouldn't expect anything less, Mrs Lestrange," he said with a small smile ghosting his lips.

"Right. Well, if you have nothing else, we should get moving. Micheal, can you please gather Mrs Lestrange's belongings and meet us at the apparition point in fifteen minutes? The carts are waiting there for us already. Luke, Steven, can you remove the shackles and administer the sedative?" he asked, standing up from his chair and walking past Bellatrix to the fireplace. He threw a pinch of Floo powder on it and placed a sealed letter on the flame. Instead of burning, the letter disappeared. He had sent the Minister of Magic Bellatrix's acceptance. And to let them know they would arrive in a few hours.

"Sedative? Potter, what the fuck?!" Bellatrix shouted at him.

"We are travelling by Thestral drawn carts, Mrs Lestrange. The journey is going to be long and dangerous, as most of the time we will be in the air. We can't afford one of your temper tantrums mid-flight," he said. "So it's either this way or not at all," he said simply.

Knowing there was no arguing at this point, Bellatrix nodded her head in defeat. "Fine, are we leaving then?" she snapped at him.

"As soon as we are done here," he said, handing the release forms over to the head warden to be signed.

"We will take you to the appartement where you can rest for tonight. Trust me, you will need it. The next week is going to be very busy for you," he said, taking the papers back and putting them in his robe's pocket.

Bellatrix nodded again as she stood up to allow the guards to remove her restraints. One handed her the potion that would make her sleep through the journey to her new life. Almost as soon as she swallowed the liquid, she collapsed fast asleep in Harry's arms.

Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**hapter 5.**

As Hermione made her way up to the ministry flat, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. The last time she had seen the woman waiting upstairs was nearly four years ago, during the trial. And that was only briefly as she took the stand to argue against the dementors kiss, or a death sentence. Even then she had been afraid.

At the end of the war she had suffered frequent nightmares about being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. But in the last eighteen months or so she hardly gave the death-eater a thought. It was only when someone noticed the scar on her arm that she allowed herself to remember. And now coming face to face with the woman again made her feel a little uneasy.

She had no idea what she was about to walk into. Once she crossed the threshold of the apartment there was no turning back. She was stood in front of the pale blue door with the number fourteen stamped on it sooner than she had planned. Giving herself a mental shake she took a steadying breath and knocked firmly. Waiting less than a minute, the door swung open and she was greeted by Harry.

" Hermione, glad you could finally make it" he said quirking and eyebrow giving her a smile, stepping aside he let her in.

" I didn't really have many options, what with Kreacher following me around with _master Harry`s message" _She said looking around the small open plan front room and kitchen. There was no sign of Lestrange anywhere.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked quietly

" In the bedroom" he said pointing to the door on the left side of the room. "The healers have literally just gone in to do the medical exam"

"Medical exam, what for?" Hermione asked frowning as she walked further into the room.

" Just to make sure that she is physically fit and well enough to start the programme and, well work ,as soon as possible" he answered shrugging his shoulders.

Just as he finished his sentence they heard a loud thud followed by shouting, coming from the direction Harry had just pointed to.

"Get your filthy hands off me you piece of shit! Dont you dare touch me you filthy creäture!" Came the shrill voice of the death eater.

Wands drawn Harry and Hermione ran the short distance across the room and burst through the door. What they saw would have amused Hermione, if the circumstances had been different. On the floor was one of the healers rubbing his head, he had been hit with a lamp. The other healer was leaning over him making sure he was alright. Across the room on the other side of the double bed, was a very pale and very angry, Bellatrix Lestrange holding a second lamp in her hand ready to launch at the next person that approached her.

"Petrificus" Harry yelled. Wand aimed at the dark-haired woman before she could cause any real damage to anyone.

"What the hell happened Sean?" He ask the healer that was still on his feet.

" The crazy bitch attacked us for no reason. We just came in and tried to start the physical. She went nuts, grabbed the lamp and wacked Dave on the head. Started screaming and shouting calling us scum and the like" He answered, helping his friend to his feet.

" Well I'm not bloody surprised! Harry you idiot, she had very little human contact in prison. You take her out of her normal surroundings and shove her in a unfamilliar flat with people she doesn't know or trust. Then to top it off you send in **_Two Male_** healers to do the exam on her. What the hell where you thinking?" she said in an angry whisper to her old friend.

" Well there wasnt a female available and these two where the only ones willing to work on her, I didn't think. I'm sorry."

Shaking her head at her friends stupidity she turned to the healers.

"What did you do when you came in?" she asked

"Nothing, we just tried to take her robe of to do the scans..."

Hermione raised her hand to stop him. "Was she asleep or awake?"

"Asleep" the healer called Dave answered

"Idiots" she said closing her eyes and shaking her head . "Get out, all of you, now" to the three of them as she took her coat off and placed it on the chair next to the door.

" Um...Hermione you need a second person in with you. You know, just incase she ..."

" Get out Harry" She snapped at him, interrupting what ever he was saying.

Watching the men leave and shutting the door behind them, she turned back to the other woman. Taking a deep breath she walked over to Bellatrix. Removing the lamp from her immobile left hand she moved around the bed to stand on the opposite side once again.

"Mrs Lestrange, I'm going to remove the bind. Please don't do anything stupid, I'm not here to hurt you. If you attack I will be forced to use a stunning spell and send you back to Azkaban." She said more confidentially that she felt.

A wave of her wand saw Bellatrix stumble forward as the bind was released. She caught herself on the edge of the bed with her hands before she could fall forward face first into the mattress.

Looking at Hermione through narrowed eyes she spoke.

" And who the fuck are you?" She snapped " Another little scumbag sent from St. Mungo's"

Hermione was surprised, she thought the older woman would have remembered her , but she supposed that she had tortured so many people they must all look the same to her . It was all just screams and blood in the end.

" My name is Hermione Granger. No I'm not from the hospital, but I am a trained healer. I will do your physical exam if you let me. I wont be as rough or as invasive as them" She replied calmly, even though she felt anything but.

Bellatrix just stood looking at Hermione for a moment.

" You look very familiar. Have I threatened you before?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"The medical, Mrs Lestrange? Or I can just send Sean and Dave back in if you would prefer." Hermione said ignoring the question.

"Fine, but don't think you're inserting anything anywhere" she snapped walking around the bed to stand in front of the muggle born.

" Strip down to your underwear and lay on the bed, we will start with the internal scans" she said not meeting her eyes.

" Why do I recognise you?" Bellatrix asked removing the terry cloth robe to reveal a beige bra and matching panties. Azkaban standard issue. Not answering Hermione just gestured to the bed. She didn't want to remind the woman of who she was at that moment, let alone that she had once had her screaming in agony and fear. She would remember soon enough she thought.

With Bellatrix now laying down, arms at her sides she could see that she was severely under weight. Hermione could easily count each rib. Her hips, shoulders and collar bones where jutting out from under her skin. Bruises littered her body, the result of a poor diet. She would have to have a word with Harry about that, if the prisoners were being fed sub-standard food it needed addressing.

" When was the last time you had a full meal?" she asked as she begun the scans. Starting at her head, Hermione slowly moved her wand down the death eaters body.

" I had a three coarse meal just this morning, gourmet every dish" said Bellatrix smirking at the young woman above her.

" You need to answer the questions, or I wont know how to treat you correctly" she replied not missing a beat with her wand.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "A while ago. Even with the array of fresh delicious food they serve, you lose your appetite in Azkaban." she said sarcastically. Hermione moved her wand above her body. Black eyes watched the magical piece of wood greedily. She would give anything to hold it. But she knew she was too weak to take it from the girl by force.

" Over the last few weeks have you experienced nausea, anxiety, irritability, disturbed sleep?" she asked watching the tip of her wand change colour as she moved it over Bellatrix stomach, images of her insides flashing above her abdomen.

" Hmmmm let me think. Yes,yes,yes and yes. Its called prison you idiot."

" No, it's the beginning of anorexia Mrs Lestrange, you are also in the early stages of hypothermia, your dehydrated, you have an ulcer and I expect your also experiencing amenorrhea" she replied with a sigh. She really wasnt sure that the woman was up to doing this.

"What? what the hell is that?" she snapped. She hated not knowing something and she hated to have to ask.

"Amenorrhea? absence of your monthly cycle, it happens when you drop a lot of weight in a short space of time and

have a poor eating habits" Hermione answered. By the lack of reply she suspected the she was right.

" Ok, scans are done. If you will sit on the edge of the bed we can move on to the physical." she said, now in full healer mode. It was easier to view Bellatrix as a patient and not the crazed maniac that she really was.

" I have to touch you know Mrs Lestrange, if anything hurts or feels uncomfortable please let me know and I will stop." she said. Letting her know there would be skin to skin contact between them, was her way of making sure nothing would startle her into a rage again.

"Just get on with it" came the reply as the older woman sat up and slid to the edge of the mattress.

Tucking her wand into the back of her belt and rolling up her long sleeves, she started by examining the older womans scalp. Running her fingers through her tangled and matted hair as best she could she pressed into her flesh, almost massaging her head. She noticed a few scabs, but nothing a medicated shampoo wouldnt clear up in a few days. Moving on she examined her eyes, pulling at the lower and upper lids to check the white parts surrounding her pupils and making her follow her finger without moving her head. She checked her ears and hearing, clicking her fingers next to each one in turn. Both were fine, if just a little sensitive.

Checking her teeth Hermione noticed that the womans teeth were broken and rotting. She explained to Bellatrix that she would have to take a potion to clear any infection, it would also help to regrow and whiten her teeth at the same time.

"It will be extremely painful, much like when a baby cuts teeth. Only highly accelerated." she said.

Placing her forefinger and middle finger together on both hands in front of Bellatrix, she told her to squeeze them as hard as she could. Grabbing the fingers Bellatrix stared into Hermione's eyes, squeezing until her knuckles turned white, she was trying her hardest to cause pain. She failed, she was just to weak, she didn't have the strength she used to. She dropped her eyes to the younger womans arm and saw the scar. Remembering the girl in front of her. She remembered the dagger, the blood the screams and the sobs that she had pulled from the girl's mouth.

She smirked " Granger? Potters little mudblood pet? Now I remember you. My, my havent you grown into quiet the woman. Tell me muddy,how does it feel having your worst nightmare in your hands, so weak so vulnerable hmmm...? Feel good?" she said in a silky voice.

"Arent you tempted to get revenge my little mud child? Just a little payback for that pretty reminder of what you are?" she said grabbing Hermione's arm and tracing the letters with her finger. " I would, if I had the person responsible for a scar like that at my mercy" she said with a twisted smile.

Ripping her arm out of Bellatrix weak grip, she stepped back. " We aren't all monsters Lestrange" she snapped. " Get dressed we leave in thirty minutes." she said turning around and walking out the room, chased by that signature cackle. The sound that used to haunt her dreams.

Back in the living room Hermione shut the door behind her. Confronted with an anxious Harry almost instantly.

"Well, is she well enough to start?" he asked eagerly. The sooner they could get things underway the happier he would be. He was tired of the entire committee breathing down his neck, asking about start dates and details of this and that nearly everyday.

"No she isn't Harry. In fact she is pretty ill. I'm not sure she is even fit enough to be doing this whole damn thing. She should be in hospital under going proper treatment" she said with a sigh.

" We havent really got time to wait for a place in St. Mungo's Hermione not to mention the funding for aurors the Minister and com..."

"I know, Ill have to treat her as we go. But im going to need a couple of weeks at the very least, to get her back to full strength before she can even step foot in to the ministry" she snapped.

" But the terms of the contra.."

"Terms of the contract be damned Harry. If you want me to do this then it needs to be done properly. And that means giving her full treatment, because at this time she just isn't well enough. The people in the Ministry are not going to welcome her with open arms, what if someone was to attack her in the state that she is in now? She may be mentally strong enough to take it but physically she just would stand a chance" she said " And how would that affect the public image of the Ministry? She maybe a Death eater, a monster and all the other things people call her, but I'm not and neither are you. I will not sign off on her starting when there is a chance that an attack would hospitalised or kill her. If she's to be given the chance to prove herself, then she will do it at full health and strength. Got it?" She finished, taking a few calming breaths.

"Ok" he said nodding his head. "But what do I tell the Minister, the daily prophet? They are expecting some sort of statement" he asked dejectedly. He knew she was right, she always was.

"Tell them what you want Harry. Thats not my job or my problem." she replied.

Looking around the kitchen for a mug to make a cup of tea she noticed a pile of papers on the dinning table.

"Whats that?" she asked her best friend.

"Amended contracts, Lestrange agreed to medical treatment but refused counseling. She has agreed to arrange that herself. We changed it and have given her thirty days to find a suitable councillor. If not then, she would be made to go to one of ours, or back to prison." he said shuffling the papers and placing them in a folder.

Nodding in approval Hermione handed Harry a hot cup of tea. Sitting down on the sofa to wait for Bellatrix, she was surprised at how calm she was, considering she was about to move a Death-Eater in to her home.

* * *

Fourty five minutes later found Harry, Hermione, Bellatrix and three aurors in the small living room ready to apparate. Harry hadn't been to Hermione's new house yet. He had sent his best and most trusted aurors to place the wards on her house. So he was apparating by address alone, he and the man he called Frank would go first. With a turn and a crack they were gone. Next it was Hermione's turn to escort Bellatrix holding out her arm for the older woman to grab they turned on the spot. A stomach twisting minute later they were stood outside the gates to Hermione's home. Bringing up the rear was to two aurors that had been stationed at the front door of the ministry flat, who's names she hadn't bothered to learn.

Harry stood still, staring up at his friend's house shocked. He had expected to see a nice little cottage in the country or a detached house on the outskirts of the city. But what he saw was a large manor, not as big as the Malfoys or as imposing as the Blacks, but still impressive. It was built with large grey boulders and stones. It had ivy crawling up the exterior walls and was surrounded by acres of land. In the front there was a beautiful garden with many different magical and muggle flowers and plants, in the middle was a large black and white fountain spurting water over the edges of a large basin into a pool at the bottom. Standing at the six-foot iron gates, he couldn't help but think he didn't know his best friend as well as he used to.

"Well, well muddy aren't you full of surprises." Bellatrix said breaking the silence and letting go of Hermione's arm.

Stepping forward Hermione drew her wand and dropped the wards, allowing the six of them access to the grounds. The last two weeks she had so many people traipsing through her house, setting wards and placing all manner of protections on it. She had people check and re-check all of her personal belongings and books to make sure there was nothing that could be used by the ex prisoner as a way of escape. She had magical renovations done to create the safe room that Harry had talked about and then more wards around the grounds so if she were to go wandering around she wouldn't be able to leave. After all this Hermione felt almost violated and couldn't wait for it to be over, she couldn't wait for Bellatrix to be settled and Harry and his men to leave. She didn't really want to be alone with the dark witch she was exhausted, all she could think was how much she wanted a glass of wine a nice relaxing hot bath and her bed. She knew however it would be hours before she got to sleep.

Wards down they made their way through the gates, down the gravel path towards the front door of the house. Behind them the gates swung shut and the wards reset themself. As they got closer to the house the heavy oak doors swung open, seemingly by themselves. Upon entering however they were greeted by a very enthusiastic house elf.

"Hello, Miss Hermione" he greeted her excitedly. Looking around at her guests he noticed Harry. "Oh Mr Harry Potter, I knows you, you is my uncles master, Kreacher speaks well of you" he said hoping from one foot to the other.

"Thank you, he is an excellent elf" Harry said smiling at the small creäture.

"Shilo, this is Bellatrix Lestrange. She will be staying with us for a while" Hermione said introducing the elf to the infamous death eater.

" Yes, Shilo is knowing Miss Bellatrix, Uncle Kreacher talks very well of you too miss" he said a little calmer now that he was looking up at Bellatrix. "Will miss Hermione's others guests be staying for supper to?" he asked.

"No Shilo, I'll be making the food tonight. I need to make something very specific. You should go be with Speckles and your baby. I'll have a list of things for you to collect from the market tomorrow" she said with a smile dismissing the elf for the evening.

After the house elf had left Harry turned to Hermione, eyebrows raised and a grin on his face. "A house elf Hermione, really?"

"He and his mate are both free, they are paid and looked after. They both have days off, holidays, paternity and maternity leave, they live in the guest house and have as many clothes as they want" she said defending herself. If she hadn't of taken the elf and his mate in they would have been left out on the street, not many people are willing to pay a house elf for their services yet.

" You and your men can wait in the dinning room, its through there" she said pointing to a door at the right of the stair case that dominated the open entrance hall.

"Ill show Mrs Lestrange to her room, Ill be right back" she said gesturing for Bellatrix to follow her up the stairs.

At the top they turned left down a wide passage way, Bellatrix noticed there were no portraits or any type of art work hanging on the walls. Just the light coloured wall paper and candle holders spaced along them. The floor was covered by a thick soft carpet that was heaven to walk.

They had passed two rooms before stopping in front of a large dark wood door. Hermione pushed at it to open. On the other side was a large luxurious bedroom. It had a queen size bed in the center and against the opposite wall that faced to foot of the bed was an antique dressing table and stool, the table was stocked with all manner of make up and creams that had been sent over from Malfoy manor. On the far side of the room was a set of french doors, that Bellatrix would later discover led to a balcony overlooking the grounds and beautiful gardens. The drapes were heavy thick velvet, that would let no light in. _They will have to stay open_, thought Bellatrix.

Next to the dressing table was a door that led to a good size bathroom, which held a bath tub that would easliy hold five or six people stretched and spaced out comfortably, a large shower a toilet and a sink.

"It will do Granger, no go away and leave me in peace. I'm sick of the sight of you." Bellatrix said dismissing her host with a wave of her hand.

" I'll be back in an hour, you need to eat dinner and then ill show you around the rest of the house" she replied ignoring the rude treatment she had just received.

"I'll take dinner in here, I wouldn't be able to keep it down if I am forced to look at you as I eat. And as for your guided tour of this dump, it will have to wait. I'm quite tired and wish to sleep" she said scathingly walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Please yourself, I will be back in the morning with the first dose of medication as soon as it arrives from St. Mungo's" she said as she walked back to the door.

"Good night Mrs Lestrange" she said as she left closing the door behind her.

* * *

She met Harry back in the dinning room a few minutes later.

" I think she is settled for the night, you and your men can leave now if you want to, thanks for everything Harry" she said. She was tired and still had a ton of paper work to do.

"I'm staying for a few night. Just until I know she is properly settled and not going to cause problems,and you will be ok. Besides ive been assigned to asses her magical abilities" he replied

"That really isn't necessary, between myself and which ever one of your aurors is staying we will be able to handle her and there is more than enough protection in place. She wont be able to do anything to me or herself." she said as she pointed at the three aurors sitting at the dinning table.

"None of them are staying, you don't get your permanent guards until her magic has been checked and the protections on the house wont fully lock in untill it registers her magical signature, and for it to do that properly she needs to use her wand" Harry said explaining the last details of the wards

"Uh-huh. I'm to tried to argue Harry. I'll go make us something to eat" she said walking out the door.

"Nothing with mushrooms" he shouted after her laughing to himself. Ever since their time camping during seventh year hunting for Horcruxs living off the land most of the time, he really had grown to hate the fungus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The next morning, Hermione was woken by a constant tapping on her bedroom door.

Tap, tap,tap... Tap,tap, tap.

Expecting it to be Harry, she rolled out of bed, threw a robe over her nightclothes and stomped over to the door. She was ready to give her best friend a telling off for waking her so early on a weekend. He had kept her up half the night as it was. She knew it wasn't his fault, but waking her before the sun had even risen properly was a joke.

Wrenching the door open forcefully, she was surprised to find her house elf staring up at her.

"Shilo, what time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Please, Miss Hermione, it is six-thirty in the morning, Miss," he replied, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Six-thirt...Why did you wake me? Is something wrong?" She had not registered Shilo's small smile as she opened the door. Automatically assuming something bad had happened, she had a hundred different terrible thoughts run through her mind at once.

"Is someone hurt? Is Speckles ok? Is Harry alright?" Suddenly remembering she had another guest other than Harry she gasped and put her hand to her chest, clutching at her robe.

"Is Lestrange still in her room?" she asked, beginning to panic.

"Miss, Hermione, everyone is ok, Miss Bellatrix is still asleep. Shilo is waking you for the man with the box waiting at your front door." He had gotten used to Hermione's sudden panic attacks and had learnt how to calm her quickly. He and his mate had started working for her while she was still living at her parents' old house. They both knew that she had a tendency to overreact when she wasn't thinking straight.

"Miss Hermione must calm down, please. He is wanting only you to sign, Mr Harry Potter is trying but he is not allowed."

As her sleepy mind cleared she understood what he was saying. Her tense body relaxed slightly and she released a nervous chuckle.

"Ok, Shilo, thank you. I'll be down in just a moment," she said smiling at him.

A few minutes later, she was walking down the stairs. She saw Harry at the front door in just his boxers and a Gryffindor shirt. He was arguing with the delivery man.

"I'm the head of the Auror Department, just give me the bloody box," he said, trying to grab it from his arms.

"Look, mate. This note here says no-one but Hermione Granger can sign for these potions. So unless you're a crossdresser, you ain't having `em," he replied angrily.

"Merlin's balls, what the hell do you think I'm going to do with them...Sell the lot on a bleeding street corner?" Harry was becoming increasingly frustrated with this man. As if he could not be trusted. He had handled a lot more fragile and volatile things in his time, a box full of medical potions was nothing.

"I don't care if you're the Minister of magic his self mate. If you ain't a healer, you ain't getting your hands on this box," he snapped back.

About to make another grab for it, Harry stopped when he saw Hermione walking towards them.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said to the man outside the front door as she placed her wand on his clipboard for him to scan as confirmation of her identity.

Satisfied she was who she said, he had her sign the forms, handed over the package and left.

Taking the box to the kitchen and setting it down on the breakfast bar, she went through the contents.

"When did you have time to train as a healer, Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat down on one of the stools and watched her check each bottle.

"After the battle, I spent a lot of time in the hospital wing at Hogwarts helping Madam Pomfrey. I learnt most of what I needed there, so when I returned to take my N.E. she agreed to officially train me. With her help I managed to complete the medical training at the same time as graduating from school," she explained, placing the bottles back in the box, pleased that all the potions that she had ordered were present and correct.

"You're up early," she said, turning towards her best friend.

"Couldn't sleep," he said, looking down at the counter top.

"My room is between yours and Lestrange's, I never thought it would be you that kept me awake half the night," she said with a sympathetic smile. She wondered how long he had been having the nightmares. She knew he suffered from them as a teenager, but that was because of his connection with Voldermort. She had thought they had stopped when he was destroyed.

"You know there are potions you can take to help you sleep, or counseling," she said, rubbing his arm gently in a comforting way.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you awake. I don't really need potions or counseling, the nightmares have only just started up again recently. I think it's because Lestrange is so close. It only ever happens when Ginny isn't next to me," he said, not meeting her eye.

"Harry..."

"Want me to make breakfast?" he interrupted her, jumping off the stool and moving into the kitchen. He didn't want to talk about it now, Hermione respected that and didn't push him.

"Help yourself to whatever you want. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. I suggest you do the same as soon as you're done, though. I'll be waking my guest when I'm finished." She didn't know how Bellatrix was going to react to her this morning, but she knew she couldn't put off getting her up for long. She needed to start her treatment today as early as possible.

She also had some of the dark witch's things being brought over from her family homes, all three of them, sent by her youngest sister, and she had been tasked with going through them while Harry assessed her magic. They needed to check that nothing dark or potentially dangerous was being smuggled in. Harry had booked a dressmaker to come over and give Bellatrix a new wardrobe of clothing. The garments would magically change as she gained weight and would fit her correctly.

Walking upstairs and going into her bedroom, she made her way across and into the bathroom. She turned the shower to as hot as she could stand. Stripping off, she stepped under the spray and let the hot water wash away the remains of her sleep.

An hour later Hermione exited, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Stopping outside the door next to her room, she raised her fist and knocked.

Bellatrix woke with a start. Opening her eyes, she didn't recognise anything. Previously, on the rare occasions that she had slept, she woke up to grey walls and dim light, the sound of the ocean breaking against the rocks of the island and the voice of a warden shouting about breakfast being pushing into the cells. She was not used to waking up in a comfortable bed with sunlight streaming through a large window and someone gently knocking on her door.

Everything from the last few days came flooding back to her. She got out of bed and opened the door just a crack, enough to peek through and see who had woken her.

"What do you want?" she snapped at Hermione. It was far too early to deal with the girl. Her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in many years. She wasn't about to give up the best rest she had had in all that time so easily.

"Its time to get up, we start your treatments and training today," Hermione replied, not fazed by her attitude.

"Feel free to start without me, muddy," she said, closing the door and climbing back into bed, pulling the covers right up under her chin.

The door opened, Hermione had let herself in. Groaning, Bellatrix turned away from the girl and covered her head with a pillow.

"Your sister sent some of your clothes over last week, Shilo will be up with them shortly. I doubt any of it will fit you anymore, far too big, but he will be able to alter them for now. They won't be as comfortable but it will do until the dressmaker gets here later," she said, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Would you shut up. Go away. Leave me to sleep," she snapped from under the covers.

"No. Like I said, we need to start your treatments. Part of that is establishing a routine, now get up," she replied, just as the elf came in almost completely hidden under a pile of black fabric.

"Shilo, would you help Mrs Lestange? It seems she is having a little trouble motivating herself this morning," she said to the elf, taking the dresses from him and placing them at the bottom of the bed.

"Oh, yes, Miss Hermione, Shilo is honored and happy to help Miss Bellatrix. Uncle Kreacher is saying such wonderful things of the black family," he said excited.

"Fantastic, why don't you tell Mrs Lestrange about all the fabulous things your uncle has told you? Make sure not to leave her side until she is down at breakfast," she said smiling as she left the room.

Twenty minutes later, a vexed and frustrated Bellatrix entered the kitchen, led by a still chatting Shilo.

"Uncle Kreacher says it is an honour to server the noble house of Black, and that Miss Bellatrix and Miss Narccisa was very kind to him, just like his Master Regulus."

Bellatrix glared at Hermione.

"Can't you shut it up? Its insistent chattering will be the cause of my return to Azkaban, for murder," she snapped, giving the little elf a dirty look.

"Thank you, Shilo, that will be all for now. I'll call if I need anything else," Hermione smiled at her elf.

Turning to Bellatrix, she noticed that she looked a little better after a good night's sleep. The dark rings around her eyes were slightly less prominent and her skin wasn't so pale. She still looked as though she could do with a week of solid sleep, but unfortunately they didn't have time. She would have to grab rest where she could. Her outfit still hung off her, even after the alterations done by Shilo. The leather corset didn't hug her body like Hermione remembered, instead it moved and shifted away from it. Her skirt fell flat against her legs instead of swaying over her hips. She almost looked like a child playing dress up in her mother's clothes.

"Take a seat, Mrs Lestrange," she said pointing over to the table and chairs on the other side of the breakfast bar that separated the two halves of the room.

With the sound of heels clicking against the tiled floor, Bellatrix sat at the head of the table. Her back towards her host, facing the large patio doors without saying a word.

Hermione grabbed the box full of potions and walked over to the moody witch, placing it in front of her and emptying its contents.

"These are the medications you will need to take to repair most of the damage that has been caused to your body," she said, grabbing several bottles and lining them up in groups.

"These are the potions that will be needed twice daily, this is an anti sickness one. This here is pain relief and that is to fix the lining of your stomach. I recommend you take them before your morning and evening meals," she said, pointing to each bottle.

"Anti sickness, pain relief? Why on earth would you think I would need them? Why do you think I will agree to take any of this rubbish?" Bellatrix snapped, scowling at the medication laid out in front of her.

"Because you already agreed when you signed the contract. As for why you would need them, that's because your body isn't used to food. through the course of the day you will be having several small meals. It will hurt and it will make you feel sick," she said.

"The other potions are mostly one offs to clear infections and such. You have daily use things, medicated shampoo and conditioner, toothpaste, soaps and lotions," she said, gesturing to the rest of the contents of the box.

"Some things will take a little longer. Unfortunately there are no potions you can take, the bruises will clear with time. The hypothermia, well, you need to gain body mass to treat that correctly. Until then I will try to treat it the best I can. The Amenorrhea, again you need to put on weight before your cycle returns to normal," she finished explaining to Bellatrix.

"That brings us to breakfast. You have a choice of fruit or yoghurt with honey, bagels or a smoothie," she asked.

"I don't eat breakfast," said the older woman with a scowl.

"You do now, its part of your treatment. Which you signed a contract agreeing to," said Hermione.

"Fruit," she snapped back, not in the mood for a lecture.

Standing up, Hermione pushed the first three bottles towards Bellatrix.

"Take these, I'll get your food. Once you're done you can rest for an hour or so, then Harry will asses your magic," she said walking to the fridge and grabbing the ingredients she needed.

"My wand?" Bellatrix turned in her chair to face the younger woman.

"Yes, you will get it, but you need to eat and rest first," she said smiling at her.

"Here, eat as much as you can," said Hermione, pitting the bowl of fruit and honey on the table, pleased to see that the dark witch had indeed taken the potions.

Bellatrix picked up the spoon and began eating. Nibbling on a half strawberry, she only ate to keep the girl quiet. She just wanted her wand.

Happy that she was eating, Hermione went back to the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked.

"I suppose Firewhiskey is out of the question," she said after swallowing a piece of kiwi. The food was pleasant and she was enjoying it, but she wasn't about to tell the mudblood that.

"For now," chuckled Hermione.

"Tea then, strong with milk," she replied, putting her spoon down. She had eaten half the food in the bowl and was full.

Putting her tea on the table, Hermione sat down again with a mug full of coffee of her own.

"How does your stomach feel?" she asked, holding the mug in her hands to warm her fingers. She would have to get Shilo to keep the fires going through the house, being this cold wouldn't help the older witch at all.

"Fine," she relied sipping at her tea.

"Good, there's a library across the entrance hall, second door on the left of the staircase. Or if you prefer, you can take a gentle walk in the gardens, through there." She pointed at the patio doors at the end of the table. " Do whatever you want, if you need anything just call for Shilo. Be sure to meet me at the top of the stairs in an hour," she said standing up and walking to the door, subtly casting a warming charm on the older woman just in case she did venture outside. She went through the door, leaving Bellatrix alone in the kitchen.

Bellatrix finished her tea and went to the door, deciding to spend her free hour in the gardens of the manor. It had been four long years since she had stepped foot outside, in the sun and fresh air. Walking into the garden, she inhaled deeply, enjoying the smells of grass, trees and flowers. She could even smell the fresh water of the lake at the edge of the grounds. She walked a path that had been built down the middle of the flower beds, touching every plant she passed. Halfway to the lake she came across a large old oak tree that had a bench under it and sat down. She closed her eyes and took in the sounds of the outdoors and the feel of the breeze on her skin. She must have dozed, because she was startled by a pop, the sound of something or someone apparating near by. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with the Mudblood's annoying elf.

Groaning, she stood up and started to walk away towards the lake.

"Go away before I kick you, filthy, little monkey," she grumbled at the elf.

"Please, Miss Bellatrix, Miss Hermione is waiting inside. She says you is late, Miss," he said, wringing his hands together and looking at the ground.

Making a noise in the back of her throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl, she turned on her heel and stomped back to the house. Slamming the door shut behind her, she walked through the kitchen, across the foyer and up the stairs. Hermione was waiting for her, one hand drumming her fingers on the banister while the other was on her hip.

"You're late," she said quirking an eyebrow.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Is that really a good reason to send that irritating creature after me?" she snapped back.

"Well, I'm not going to chase you around the grounds. Next time don't be late and I won't have to send him to find you. And his name is Shilo," she said as she turned down the right hand corridor and walked to the end. She opened the door and walked in, Bellatrix following behind.

Harry was waiting for them. He and Hermione had taken great care in completing this room. The builders had only finished it two days before Bellatrix's arrival, the Aurors had finished placing their wards on it last night when they got back. Harry and Hermione had spent the last hour adding every protection they could think of. It was the safe room. A large open space, no windows and only one door. The walls were painted white and would change to green if the wards were breached and red if they were down completely. Along one wall was a host of practice mannequins that would be used at a later date, and the floor was covered in a think ivory coloured sponge mat. They had spent days trying to work out a way the dark-haired woman could practice magic in a controlled environment. So expanding on Harry's original idea they used special wards and neutralizing charms that would recognise any harmful spells sent by her. This was one of the main reasons Hermione wanted to get her in the room as soon as possible, before she realized that her magic had not been restricted yet. As soon as she cast her first spell, her magical signature would be locked into the wards of the room. The same protections were used across the rest of her home, only a weaker version of them. She would be able to perform some magic in the house successfully.

In the center of the room there were two tables spaced ten feet apart. The one furthest from the three had a series of empty bottles, jars and books on it. The one closest to them had a bent piece of wood resting on top.

Stepping forward towards her wand, she found her path blocked by Harry. "Stop. Before you can have it there are a few things you need to know first, Mrs Lestrange," he said, holding up his hands in front of him.

"Out of my way, Potter," she hissed as she tried to barge past him, only to be stopped by Hermione's wand pointed at her face.

"Listen to what he has to say, five more minutes and its yours," she said, lowering her wand.

Bellatrix turned just her head towards Harry. "Well?" she snapped, glaring at him through hooded eyes.

Clearing his throat, he proceeded to explain the basic workings of the room.

"Firstly, once you have your wand, you must give it to Hermione for daily checks. This is for your safety as much as hers. The room you're in has been created so that you can regain your full magical abilities. You will be in here every day practicing, starting with the most basic spells and working up to the more complicated ones, eventually moving on to dueling. Most spells will work as normal in here, some won't work at all depending how you use them. The wards in the room will recognise harmful hexes and spells and instantly neutralize them before impacting the intended human target, the worst you will be able to do is knock someone off their feet. It would be in your best interest if you didn't even bother trying to attack us. The rest of the working in this room you will figure out in time," he finished as he stepped to one side.

Her path was clear once more. Walking slowly forward, she was completely focused on the twelve and three-quarter walnut wand. Stopping at the edge of the table, she placed her fore finger on the wood stroking it, up and down. She could feel the dragon heartstrings humming at its core. Her fingertips tingled as she picked it up and held it in her hand. The sensation travelled up her arm, causing goosebumps to erupt across her skin. The tingling moved into her chest and settled over her heart. She felt the power. She felt the magic thrumming through her body. A grin spread across her lips, she was complete.

"How does that feel, Mrs Lestrange?" Hermione asked from behind her.

"Fantastic," she whispered.

"Let's get started then," said Harry. "If you will begin with summoning the empty jar and placing it on the table in front of you. Verbal only, for now, please, Mrs Lestrange."

Bellatrix pointed her wand toward the table across the room and whispered her command.

"Accio jar." In an instant the empty vessel was flying across the room and into her waiting hand. She smirked as she put it down. She felt good. It felt brilliant using magic again.

"OK, now levitate the book please," Harry asked.

Again she pointed her want toward the table. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said. But this time, instead of just the book, the table started floating a few inches off the ground.

"Try again. Concentrate this time, not everything will come back so easily," Harry said sternly. He knew she could do it, but as Hermione had pointed out in their meetings, she had trouble keeping her concentration at times.

She scowled at him. Things had not been this hard the last time she was released from prison. Her magic had suffered very little and that was after fourteen years, but she had picked it up and it had become stronger within a few days. But unlike last time there was no Dark Lord waiting for her to lend her a magical boost. This time it was all down to her, and she would have top work for it. There was no instant respect or power waiting for her like last time, this time it would have to be earned the hard way.

Standing up a little straighter and squaring her shoulders, she concentrated on the book and tried again.

"Winggardium Leviosa." The book rose in the air and hung two feet above the table.

"Excellent," said Harry. "Keep going."

This continued for an hour and a half. Summoning, levitating, shrinking, enlarging and all manner of simple spells were practiced and perfected. By the time Hermione had returned from doing the inventory on the older witch's possessions, Bellatrix was exhausted. Sweat had started to drip down her face and her hands had begun to shake.

"Enough for today I think, Harry," she said to her best friend, pointedly looking at Bellatrix, hoping he would get the message.

"Yeah, ok, I have to meet Ginny soon anyway. I didn't realise what the time was," he said, turning back to the older woman. "That was good, tomorrow we will move on to more difficult stuff," he said to her as he went about putting their equipment away.

"Mrs Lestrange, If you will follow me. Some paper work has arrived that needs your attention and your belongings are ready for you," she said, waiting by the open door.

Bellatrix put her wand in the waist band of her skirt and followed Hermione out.

Out in the corridor, Hermione called for Shilo to bring the woman her second meal of the day. Walking down the stairs towards the library, Bellatrix broke the silence.

"What paperwork was so important that you felt it necessary to stop Potter and I?" she snapped at her host. She was annoyed that she had been stopped. She wanted to continue. She felt powerful, alive when she was casting even the simple spells they were using. She felt more like her old self.

"Nothing that couldn't have waited until later. It's the transfer of the Lestrange and Black estates to your account at Gringotts," she replied.

"So why stop us?" Bellatrix hissed as they walked through the door of the large study area.

Walking over to the desk, Hermione passed the papers to her and pointed out where needed to be signed.

"Well, Muddy, answer the question," she said as she snatched the quill from her hand, signed and threw the papers back down.

"I stopped you, because you were getting tired. If you overdo it now at such an early stage you may very well cause irreversible damage and end up in ST. Mungos," she replied, taking a seat on the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Tired, you think I was getting tired? I was only just getting warmed up, you idiot girl," she spat the words out as if they were dirty.

"That so?" Hermione said, her eyebrows raised looking her up and down. "You have sweat dripping down your face, your hands are shaking and you're breathing as if you have run for miles. All that from a warm up?" she said sarcastically.

Bellatrix remained quiet. The girl was right, she was tired, but she would not admit to it. She looked at the woman sat on the sofa and wondered what she was getting out of this deal. What had the Ministry offered for her to allow her torturer, her tormentor, to live in her home.

"Why are you doing this, Mudblood?" she asked.

"I just told you, if you exhaust yourself now..."

"Not that, you dim wit. Why did you agree to do this." she said, waving a hand between herself and the young woman. "Surely it's not your dream vacation, living and working with dysfunctional ex-Death Eaters?" She asked with a frown.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even you, Lestrange," she replied, not looking at the woman as she walked closer to the sofa.

"OK, why me? There are others you could have picked from. Is it some little fantasy you have hmmm..?" she continued with a smirk, staring at her through heavy-lidded eyes. "Get the woman who tortured you alone and what? Save me from myself or give me a taste of my medicine?" she said, now standing right in front of Hermione. Leaning over, her face was now level with the girl's.

"Wouldn't you love to give me a scar to match yours? Do you remember that night, my dirty girl?" Her eyes had glazed over, her head cocked to one side. "I remember it, you screamed so prettily for me, begged me to stop," she whispered with a small smile.

"You were one of my favourites, you know," she said as her eyes focused once more. She smiled at Hermione, as if she should be grateful to have been given a compliment like that.

The last time Lestrange had her in a position like this, it had left a scar, more than just the physical kind. She felt the witch's breath on her face, could smell the rot of infection. Her stomach began to roll. Panicking, she shot out of her chair and stood toe to toe with her torturer. She wasn't about to let her see her fear, she wasn't going to allow her to overpower her in her own home.

"No, Lestrange, we aren't all twisted and warped. I'm doing this because I have no choice. To get what I want, I need to go through you. And don't flatter yourself, you weren't my first choice, believe me," Hermione snapped.

"Awww, did I hit a nerve, sweety? Are you afraid of the big bad Death Eater?" she said in a childlike tone. She raised her hand and ran a finger from Hermione's hairline down to her chin.

"Don't fucking touch me, Lestrange. I swear I'll have you thrown back in Azkaban so fast you won't know what hit you," she said, pushing her hand away and stepping around her. The woman had frightened her, but she wasn't going to let it show. She wouldn't allow the fear to get the better of her. She was safe in her home. Bellatrix could do nothing to her here.

"You are just a means to an end, Lestrange, whether you succeed or fail. I have honoured my part of the contract so either way I will get what I want. And the second you are out of my life, out of my way, I will be out of that department before the ink dries on the forms," she snapped at the older witch. Hermione spun around to face her, she found Bellatrix staring at her with wide eyes and mouth slightly open in shock.

Bellatrix put her hands on her hips and schooled her face in to a scowl.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to, Mudblood?" she hissed so quietly Hermione had to strain to hear her. She had narrowed her eyes at the girl and was shooting daggers right at her.

"I know exactly who I am talking to, Bellatrix Lestrange, former Death Eater. Former right hand and best lieutenant to the Dark Lord. Sick, twisted, arrogant, deranged murder and torturer. Proud Pure Blood member of an ancient and noble house," she replied confidently.

"But where has all of that got you? Look at you now. Your lord is gone, never to return, your family have all abandoned you. You live with a Mudblood and you are a Ministry puppet. You fought your entire life for what?... Nothing. If you do somehow succeed in this project, all you have waiting for you in the end is a cold, lonely Manor. You may have tortured me and had me that night, you may have had me screaming and begging, but between us two, who is the one left to suffer the most?"

Bellatrix rushed at Hermione, screaming. Having no time to react, she felt the sting across her cheek from the angry woman's slap. Before she could get to her wand in her pocket, the woman had clawed at her face, moving her hands around her, trying to choke her. She didn't have the strength she once possessed and it was easy for Hermione to grip her hands and pull them off of her neck and push her back.

Bellatrix had grabbed hold of Hermione's sleeve as she fell backwards towards the ground. The girl landed on top of her, forcing the air out of her lungs. Bellatrix gasped from the joint pain and Hermione's weight on top of her. The younger woman grabbed hold of her hands and pinned them above her head, stopping any more attacks.

"Go on, filth, do it. Get your revenge. I know you want to, I can see it in your eyes." Bellatrix was breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. She couldn't pull in a deep enough breath with the girl on her like this.

"I don't want revenge, Lestrange. You're not that important. You're nothing, just a publicity stunt. You're going to fuck yourself over on this and all I have to do is sit back and watch. You are your own worst enemy and you will be your own downfall," she said, staring into black eyes below her.

After a few moments of silence between them, Hermione stood up and left.

Bellatrix went up to her room. She had not cried in many years. But that night with Hermione's words echoing in her ears and her own thoughts tormenting her, she let the tears fall silently from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

The only time Hermione saw Bellatrix over the next four days was for the daily checks on her wand. Shilo had informed her that the older witch had taken her meals in her room and had taken all the potions required, including the one that would regrow her teeth. The only other time Bellatrix ventured out of her rooms was to join Harry for her practice sessions. He said that she was advancing well (not that she really expected anything less) and that tomorrow would be his last day staying at her house. This meant that her practice sessions would be left up to Hermione to continue.

She had no idea how she would go about doing them, they couldn't even be in the same room alone together for more than fifteen minutes at a time. Harry's leaving also meant that for the first time since Bellatrix had moved in, they would be completely alone for twelve hours a day. The Auror that had been assigned to work on this case was a night worker only, another Ministry cutback that was "unavoidable" according to Kingsley. They could not keep avoiding each other, she would have to swallow her pride and apologise.

If she was completely honest with herself, she really had no idea why she had said the things she did. She didn't believe half of the poison that she spat at her guest. She didn't even know why she had said them, she couldn't understand what had made her act so cruel and unbelievably harsh. Hermione had spent the last four days thinking it over, and the only reason she could come up with was fear. Her aim that night was purely to hurt the woman and that just was not her nature. Ron had spent the last few months of their relationship saying similar things to her every single day. The last thing she wanted was to make anyone feel as low and worthless as he had made her feel, no matter who they were. She was ashamed of herself and needed to make it right.

She checked her watch. It was nine in the morning._ Bellatrix would be up already and should have had her first meal by now, _she thought.

Walking up to the dark witch's room, she knocked and waited for her to open. A few moments later there was no answer. S_he's probably in the_ _gardens_, she thought. Deciding to make sure before going outside, she opened the door and let herself in. Bellatrix wasn't in bed. Walking over to check if she was in the bathroom and finding she wasn't, she turned to leave. She made it halfway to the exit when she noticed the balcony doors were open. Going over to check, she found the dark-haired witch sat in a patio chair, her head back and her eyes closed. She had a copy of Dark Magical Cretures resting in her lap. _She looks peaceful, relaxed,_Hermione thought. Backing away from the door to leave the older woman to her nap, she was stopped when Bellatrix spoke.

"Why do you knock if you are going to barge in any way?" She asked, her eyes still closed against the winter sun.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure where you were. I wanted to double-check before going traipsing around the grounds," she replied, noticing that the older woman was wrapped in a comforter off the bed. "Are you cold?"

"I always am, you could have sent your elf to check instead of invading my privacy," she said looking up at Hermione.

"He annoys you."

"That hasn't stopped you before," she said, one perfect eyebrow raised.

She had no answer to that. She couldn't tell her she just didn't want to piss her off anymore. That would give the woman too much power. So she stayed silent, and looked at her. She was looking a little more like the Bellatrix Lestrange she remembered, not weight wise. But she had started using make up again and her hair was back to its shiny, wild look that she remembered.

"What do you want, Muddy? Can't you see I'm extremely busy?" she snapped, shooting her a dirty look. She hated being stared at and this girl was already pushing it.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she moved onto the balcony to stand in front of Bellatrix.

"I wanted to talk to you, about the other night," she replied.

"What about it?" Closing her eyes and resting her head back once more.

"I...I wanted to say that I'm sorry. The things I said were cruel and unneccessary. I don't believe any of it, I didn't_ mean_ any of it. You just made me so ang...I won't make excuses. Just please know that I am sorry," she said as she took the seat opposite.

Opening her eyes, Bellatrix looked at Hermione for a moment.

"Yes, you did," she said simply.

"Wether it was just for those few moments, you believed every word that you said. And why shouldn't you? Most of it was the truth. The Dark Lord _is_ gone, I did fight my whole life for what turns out to be _nothing. _My family is gone and my homes will be empty," she said as she sat forward in her chair. "I may be living with a Mudblood, I may be a Ministry puppet, but that won't always be so."

"My family is gone because I sent them away, my Manors are empty because I want them to be. You say I am my own worst enemy, well, I am my own best asset too. Make no mistake, you filthy girl, every decision made has been my own and every choice has its reasons and benefits," she finished calmly, sitting back in her chair.

Hermione remained silent, she knew Bellatrix was telling the truth to a certain degree. She knew that not every choice was made by her. The witch sat opposite her had been ordered around and controled for most if not all of her life. As a child, her parents would make all of her choices from what she wore to who she was friends with. As a teenager and adult...well, everyone knew who controlled her throughout those years. She also knew that she had made some tough decisions by herself, like sending her family away. That was something they shared. She wasn't about to challenge the woman now, however. All she wanted to do was put the argument behind them and move on. Perhaps at a later time they would return to this discussion, but today was not the day for it.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry anyway. I would like for us to be able to get along. Harry is leaving tomorrow and I will be taking over you practise sessions. I will also need to do another physical exam to see if you are healing correctly. I can't do any of this if we are going to be at each other's throats all the time," she said to the older woman who was staring out into the grounds.

"I will do what I need to do, to get through this sham the Ministry have concocted. If that means being civil to you then so be it," she replied, not looking at Hermione.

"Thank you. I would also like it if you were to join me at meal times again, evenings at the very least." Hermione thought that if they were to get through this then they needed to spend time getting to know one another. Hoping meal times would be a chance to build bridges and form some sort of amicable work relationship. Anytime that was not training or healing would be a blessing.

"We shall see," came the reply. It was non-committal but it was all she was going to get for now.

"I will leave you to rest, Harry will be ready for you soon," said Hermione as she stood to leave.

"Muddy, don't think I will put up with crap like that again. Next time I won't be so easily overpowered," she said, giving the young woman a sideways glance.

"And don't think I will put up with any kind of attacks, Mrs Lestrange. I meant what I said about shipping you back to Azkaban," she replied and turned to leave. She would have to speak to Harry about changing the wards to prevent physical attacks.

Later that afternoon, Harry found Hermione sat on the sofa in the library reading up on potions.

"Hey, your elf said you wanted to see me. What are you doing, light reading?" He said smiling as he looked at the large volume on her lap. "What _are_ you reading anyway?" he asked as he took a peek over the top of the page.

"Hi, Harry, training go well?" she replied, not looking up from the page she was on.

"Yeah, great. You should be able to move on to dueling as soon as she is fit and well enough. She's got the hang of all the basic stuff and nearly all the advanced stuff, she just needs to work on her concentration," he said sitting down next to his best friend. "Mione, what's with the potions studies?" he asked.

"It's for Lestrange, I don't think the hypothermia is going away as fast as I had hoped. I'm just checking if I could adapt one of the existing potions to help it along a bit," ahe said, putting the book down on the table. "It should be easy enough."

"Oh, right. What did you want to see me for?" he asked, changing the subject fast. He really didn't want to get into "school talk" as he called it, he hated potions at the best of times.

"I wanted to know if there was any way to change the wards across the house to protect the people in it from physical attacks." She had purposely avoided saying "me".

"Ummm...I don't think there is a way to do that, 'Mione, but I'll look into it for you. Why do you want to know that?" he asked, turning in the chair to face her. "Has Lestrange done anything, tried anything?"

"No, no she hasn't. I was just thinking "in case" you know? You never know what could happen from the outside, not just from the inside," ahe said, picking up her book and begging to read again.

"Yeah, I guess. There where a few of her mates that we haven't been able to find, I imagine they would probably like to get their hands on her. If she does try anything, though, Hermione, you need to tell me straight away. I will personally escort her back to prison if she hurts you." After what had happened with Ron, Harry had become overprotective of Hermione. At the start of this scheme he hadn't really believed in it, only starting it up to keep Kingsley off his back. He had said all those things to Hermione to get her on board and keep her close. But after working with both women for almost two weeks he began to see the potential in it, in Bellatrix. He would never forgive her for Sirius, or any other evil act she had committed, but he was trying to be a good man. He truly believed that she deserved a fair chance to prove herself. Ever since Dumbledore had said those words to him, he had tried every day to live by them, everyone deserved a second chance, including crazy Death Eaters. He believed that under his and Hermione's care, Bellatrix would go far. That didn't mean that he would hesitate to throw her back into her personal hell if she ever hurt his friend. He would do it in a heartbeat.

"Dont worry, Harry, she will behave." _As long as I can curb my nasty tongue that is_, she thought to herself.

"I hope for her sake she does, `Mione." He said standing up. "I'm going to take a shower and pack. I'll be leaving first thing in the morning. If you think there is anything else you think you are going to need, let me know tonight so I can get it sorted for you before I go," he said, opening the door.

"I will. Thanks, Harry," she said. "Oh, Harry, you should invite Ginny over here for dinner tonight. she can stay and you two can leave together in the morning," she said . It would be nice to see her school friend again, it had been such a long time since they had caught up properly. And now that she was about to become even more busy than ever, she didn't know when she would see the couple socially again.

"That would be great, `Mione, thanks," he said grinning. He left to floo his fianceé and pack, leaving Hermione to her reading. _This was good, she is getting back to normal again_, he thought.

"Hi, Ginny, you just get here?" Hermione asked when she looked up from making dinner to see the redhead walk into the kitchen.

"No, I got in a while ago, Harry was just showing me around. It's a nice place...big," she replied coming to a stop on the other side of the kitchen counter opposite Hermione. She, like Harry, had been surprised at her friend's home, she had expected a nice little two or three bedroom cottage and a pretty rose garden. "Ministry must be paying well, these days," she said a little bitter, remembering the home she grew up in.

"Thanks, after...well, you know, I stayed at my parents' place, but it was too small. So eventually I figured I would treat myself to a nice sized place. I love it here, I don't plan on leaving it. When I work out the counter to the memory charm I used on my parents they can stay here for a while, just until they get used to everything. Besides, you never know, I might have a bunch of kids one day and need the space," she said giggling as she moved around the kitchen. "Wine?" she offered.

"Yes, please. So you want kids, really?" asked Ginny. She couldn't imagine her old school friend with kids. She never had much patience in school, that much was clear by the way she dealt with Harry and her brother. Besides, she was far too independent and liked her freedom. When it came to family life, Ginny had the same views as her mother, the husband goes to work and the wife stays home and looks after the children and house. She just couldn't believe Hermione would give up so much of herself to do that.

"Maybe, someday," she replied, passing over a glass of dry white wine she knew Ginny prefered.

"How have you been, Hermione? It's been a while since we have seen one another," she asked, taking the proffered glass.

"Good, for the most part. I've been keeping busy. There's always something going on at the office and now with this new Department opening I don't know when my next lot of free time will come along. That's why I wanted to have this dinner with you guys tonight. How have you been?" she said.

"Great, actually. The shops become really popular. It's been so busy. I've had to take on a couple of new girls, school leavers looking to get a bit of experience. I've also decided to open another branch in Hogsmeade," she said, grinning at her small success.

"That's wonderful, Gin, I'm happy for you. I'll come over when you're in and have a look at your new stuff," she said, placing the Olive and Avocado salad on the table.

Just as she was about to set the table for three, Harry walked in trailed by Bellatrix. He met her upstairs and had convinced her to join them.

"Glad you could join us, Mrs Lestrange. This is Ginny, Harry`s fiancee," Hermione said, she grabbed another plate, some cutlery and set the table for all four of them.

"It's Black now," sneering at Ginny. "I already know Weasley, taller, skinny version of my almost killer," she sais as she strode past the redhead to sit at the table.

"Your..."

"Wine, Ms Black?" Hermione butted in before Ginny could start a full-scale argument.

"Red," she said giving a slight nod.

"When did you change your name back?" she asked, passing her the drink.

"The paperwork was completed this afternoon. The Ministry sent conformation through just now. She is officially Ms Bellatrix Black once more," Harry answered for the older woman as he helped himself to a beer from the fridge. He made his way over to the table and took a seat between his wife-to-be and the dark witch. "Smells great, 'Mione."

"Oh," was all she said in reply. She wondered why Bellatrix hadn't asked her or even told her about the change. _You know why, Hermione_, she thought.

"Why change it?" Ginny asked harshly. "Why not just keep your husband's name, anyone else would have."

"Not that it's any of your business, fire crotch, but I changed it because I never liked the name. And besides, he is dead, I am no longer a Lestrange," came her simple reply. She was aware of everyone looking at her. To ease the slight discomfort she was feeling, she picked up her drink and sipped at it. It would do her no good to lose her temper and attack one of them for staring. She needed the Mudblood and boy Wonder to trust her.

Everyone was silent for a while after that, they all sipped their drinks, thinking about Bellatrix's words. They were a little shocked at the coldness in her voice when she spoke of her departed spouse.

"Whats for dinner, `Mione?" Harry asked just to break the silent tension she had caused.

"Cognac steak and roast vegetables," she said as she put the serving dishes on the table.

Dinner had been pleasant. The conversation had begun to flow between the three friends. They had discussed old times at Hogwarts, grumpy teachers and horrible detentions, pranks the twins had played on everyone. They avoided the subject of Ron. Instead, they moved the topic to work and the new department. Bellatrix remained silent through most of the conversations, offering a simple "yes" or "no" now and again when they asked her a question. Hermione was pleased when she noticed the dark-haired witch had finished all the food that had been put on her plate, her appetite was getting back to normal.

As she stood to get another round of drinks, Harry spoke.

"Sweetie, have you told Hermione the good news yet?" he asked, looking at Ginny.

"What good news?" Hermione said looking at both, bottle of wine stopped in the middle of pouring herself a glass.

"We have settled on a date for the wedding, sixteenth of september," said Ginny beaming at her soon to be husband.

Bellatrix snorted.

"Got something to say, Ms Black, let me guess. You don't like weddings?" The redhead snapped.

"More, something against marriage in general," Bellatrix replied, staring at the girl.

"I would love to know what exactly, seeing as **you** were married," Ginny shot back.

"My parents arranged my marriage before I was even of age. Given a choice, I would not have entered into it," replied the dark witch, taking a sip of her wine. Hermione had noticed the drink had given her lips a slight tint of red. She was looking more like her old self tonight than ever. Pretty... the word sprang to her mind before she had a chance to stop it. She shook her head. _It must be the wine_, she thought.

"You never got to choose who you married?" Hermione asked frowning. She couldn't imagine having to marry someone she didnt love, or even like.

"Don't be stupid. Most Pure-Bloods marry for wealth, social status and power," she snapped. "Everything my father expected me to want was in the Lestrange family."

"But you didn't want those things?" the brunette asked.

"Of course I did, it was what was expected of me," she snapped again.

"So what is it that has you so against marriage then?" Harry asked politely.

Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix huffed out a breath before answering.

"It changes people, and not in a good way. You lose your identity and independence. I watched my sister go through it when she married that worm Malfoy. One day she spoke of herself as "I" and "me". When she married, it was always "us" and "we". She was no longer a person, she was part of a unit. It's sickening," she replied. "Besides, it's the number one cause of all divorce, that's far too costly."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. Bellatrix could be quite funny when she wanted to be, she thought. No, probably not. It was the alcohol making her think she was. There was no way Hermione would ever think of the Death Eater as pretty and funny if she was completely sober. _You have only had two small glasses of wine_, Hermione the voice in her head hissed at her.

Shutting the thought out, she turned to the couple and smiled. "Well, I think its wonderful. Congratulations to you both, I'm sure it will be a beautiful day."

"Thank you," said Ginny, giving the oldest member at the dinner table a dirty look.

Harry yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "I think its time for me to go to bed. Thanks for dinner, `Mione, it was great. Good night, Miss Black," he said as he stood up. "You coming, sweetie?" he asked Ginny.

"Yeah, good night, Hermione, Miss Black," she said to her dinner companions as she joined Harry and left.

Hermione finished her drink and noticed Bellatrix's empty glass. "Would you like more wine?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to bed," she snapped as she too stood to leave.

"Um... I would wait a little while if I were you," she said to the older woman smiling.

"Good thing you're not me then, hey, Muddy. Why, are you enjoying my company that much?" she said smirking.

Chuckling, Hermione stood and started to clear the table and take the empty glasses to the sink.

"Unless you want to know what those two sound like in the throes of passion, I suggest you wait," she said, turning from the sink to look at the older woman standing across the room._ She really is quite beautiful_, she thought to herself.

"How the hell do you even know that's what they are going to do?" Bellatrix snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Giving herself a mental slap, Hermione busied herself by cleaning the work surface of imaginary crumbs.

"I've known Harry a long time, I've seen him use his fake yawn and stretch a hundred times," she replied laughing.

"Well, why doesn't he just use a bloody silencing charm?" the older woman snapped again. She was getting very irate.

"Won't work, part of the security wards. No silencing, locking, disillusionment or vanishing charms can be used in my house for a while."

"What do you propose I do, then?" she said angrily.

"I dunno," Hermione replied. "You could join me in the library, I have an excellent firewhiskey in there. I'll even put the stereo on so we don't hear them," she said, pointing in the direction Harry and Ginny had left in.

"Fine, lead the way, little mud puppy," she said. Bellatrix had no idea what a stereo was, but if it stopped her from hearing the grunts and groans of Potter's efforts to satisfy his witch then she would gladly use it.

"You really do need to stop calling me that, and Mudblood and filth and any other variation of the insult. My name is Hermione. If you don't feel comfortable using that, then Granger will do just as well," she said walking out the door.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because we are living together and will be working the same way soon. Besides, it's polite to use someone's name. And I'm finding it rather annoying," she said frowning as she walked across the foyer to the library.

"Fine. _Granger_. Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you," Hermione replied smiling at her companion. "Any preference on music?" she asked.

"No, where's the whiskey?" Bellatrix asked, not caring what was played as long as she couldn't hear the lovers over it.

"In the cabinet behind the desk," she replied, waving her hand in the general direction. She bent of at the waist, scanning the CD selection that she had brought with her from her parents' house. She had worked hard on her new home and loved every inch of it. But being a Muggle born meant that she missed some Muggle things, like her stereo system. She missed being able to listen to some of her favorite Muggle artists. So she had devised a way that the technology could be used around magic without interference. She was proud of the outcome. Picking an album from the stack, she placed the silver disk in the draw and hit the play button.

As the opening notes of Vanessa Mae`s Night Flight started to play, she walked over to the sofa and sat down. Bellatrix passed her a glass of the amber liquid and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Thank you." It really was very good firewhiskey, it should be at twenty years old and nearly ten thousand pound a bottle. She had bought it from the magical distillery in Ireland when she and Ron had gone over on holiday early in their relationship. She was glad that he had never found it.

"You're looking a lot better now, compared to when I first saw you over a week ago, I mean," she said before she realised what she was saying.

"Mmmm, amazing what a cocktail of potions and five meals a day can do for a woman, don't you think?" Bellatrix replied, one eyebrow raised, staring at the girl.

Hermione blushed. _I shouldnt drink any more_, she thought. She didn't know why she had suddenly started reacting to the woman this way.

"There is still a long way to go, you still need to gain a bit more weight. Your clothes still practically hang off your body," she said, trying to cover up the almost compliment she had given the dark-haired woman.

"Been looking, have you, Granger?" she said still smirking. This girl was far too easy to wind up, a bit of flirting and she was mush. She would never dream of doing anything with her, she was a Mudblood and female. Even in her more...experimental days she had never gone with either.

Hermione blushed again.

Clearing her throat, Bellatrix continued. "Potter wasn't the best person to place in charge of my clothing, he is not exactly an expert in woman's fashion. He picked all the outfits, according to him it was part of the Ministry rules. Budget or some such nonsense," she said, looking into her glass.

"You're right, he isn't very good at finding a proper dressmaker either. There's one a couple of miles from here in the village. We can go tomorrow and have you properly fitted, it won't be Ministry funded so you can pick what you like. If you feel up to it, we will go when Harry leaves," Hermione said, offering the woman opposite a small smile.

"Brave or stupid, aren't you? Taking me out to a public place full of innocent witches and wizards. I have my wand back now, what makes you think I won't run, try to escape? I could easily do it with just you there, no Potter to help, no Aurors to scream for when I turn into that monster everyone fears," she said. She was only half-joking, she knew she wasn't stong enough yet and the magic on her wand was bound to do no harm.

"I'm more than capable of taking you to buy a few dresses, Miss Black. I don't need Harry to hold my hand. I don't think you will be stupid enough to try to escape. You wouldn't survive, not in your current physical condition anyway and your magic won't work properly outside of the grounds of the manor," she said, calmly answering her.

"Bellatrix."

"Pardon?"

"As you said, we work and live together. You may as well call me Bellatrix. It makes me feel old being called Miss Black all the time," she said frowning.

"Is that an issue for you, Bellatrix? Ageing?" she asked, trying out the name, surprised by her request.

The dark-haired witch rolled her eys. "Of course not. Don't you know magical folk age differently to muggles?" she said with a sneer. "I could be in my seventies and still look as though I was in my thirties."

"Yes, I do know that. I just wondered if getting older bothered you, that's all," she said defensively.

They both sat quietly for a while after that brooding, but enjoying the whiskey and music. Hermione couldn't believe she was there. Sat with the wizarding world's worst and most evil witch, drinking and listening to music. Over the last week, Bellatrix had shown her aggressive side only once. This was a surprise to Hermione, she had expected daily tantrums, temper fits and death threats. But so far she had been mostly placid, almost...tame. This woman sat here was not the crazed murderer and torturer she had read about in those files. This wasn't even close to the Death Eater she had encountered at the battle of Hogwarts.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione said looking at the older woman, curiosity filling her eyes.

The dark witch looked up from her drink and quirked an eyebrow at the girl in front of her.

"Why did you agree to this? The rehabilitation scheme?" she asked.

She frowned at the girl, tilting her head slightly. "Isn't it obvious?" she said quietly.

Hermione shook her head. Nothing with this woman was turning out as she had thought it would. She thought she would have been different. Manic, more violent. She thought that she would resist the Ministry order placed on her. But for the most part she had been calm, no outbursts as such, no screaming fits and not one tantrum. She was a little sarcastic and insulting but even that had been toned right down. No, it was not obvious at all.

"To get out of prison," Bellatrix said simply, with a smile.

Hermione blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head. Did she just hear her correctly?

"As simple as that, to get out of prison?" she asked disbelieving.

"As simple as that," the dark witch replied, sweeping her hand out in front of her. She stood up and walked over to the liqueur cabinet and poured herself another drink.

Hermione stared at the back of her head. It couldn't be that simple for her. She must have done it for something bigger.

"No plans to reunite the remaining Death Eaters, try to resurrect Vol...him?" she asked, watching her walk back towards her with the bottle in her hand, shaking her head.

She stopped in front of the younger woman and poured a large amount of the amber liquid into her glass. Placing the bottle on the table, she took a seat next to Hermione.

"What were you expecting? Me to pick up where the Dark Lord left things? No, Granger, I have no plans to reunite those idiots. I hated almost every one of them. As for the Dark Lord's work, well. let's just say that it's a lost cause," she finished, giving Hermione a meaningful look.

Hermione couldnt take in what she was hearing. If what the ex-Death Eater was saying was true then she was admitting being wrong, admitting that Muggle borns were equal to her. _No way_, she thought. She's up to something. This is all way too easy. She is Bellatrix Black after all. She was beginning to think Malfoy may have been the better choice after all.

"Ok, let's say I believe you," she said, turning to look at the woman next to her. "How are you going to convince everyone else? The ministry, the public?" she asked.

"The way I see it, all I need to do is shut up and get through this silly little game of theirs. I put up with the Ministry dogs and you for a few more weeks, then I'm free to live my life. After that, I don't have to explain myself to anyone," she replied, sitting back on the sofa.

That's it, Bellatrix Black was planning something. She would never "shut up and put up". That would explain why she had been so co-operative and calm throughout this whole ordeal. She would have to watch her even closer from now on. She would find out what she was up to.

Finishing her drink, Hermione stood up. "I think it should be safe now, I'm going to go to bed," she said to Bellatrix who still had half a glass of whiskey clutched in her hand. Her eyes were closed and she was resting her head on the back of the sofa, the same as she had been that morning on her balcony.

The dark witch looked up at the young woman. "Already? No wonder the redhead is so pissed off. Potter really has no stamina. Poor girl," she chuckled.

"Goodnight, Bellatrix," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again everyone. Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows each one is like a little whisper of encouragement so please keep them coming.**

**The last six days have been manic for me, if it wasnt for Oreo`s and coffee I don't know how I would have gotten through it. So I decided to take a well deserved break and upload Chapter 8. **

**The french in this chapter translates to "reveal your truth. show me her words" Well I hope it does I had to use an online translator.**

**I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Here goes...**

* * *

Bellatrix was the first to rise the next morning. Judging by the darkness outside it was very early. Getting out of bed she padding across the carpeted floor to the bathroom. After using the toilet she had a shower and got dressed in one of the poorly alter dresses Shilo had brought to her, and applied her make up,_ it's about time I looked more like myself_ she thought.

She had looked through the boxes of stuff her sister had sent over briefly three days ago. It was mostly old letters, books and photos. Narcissa had even sent her the duck down pillow she was never able to fall asleep without. But at this moment there was one book in particular that she was searching the bookshelf for. She came across a small leather-bound copy of Dark magical creatures. The pages were edged with silver and it was written in French. She opened the cover and ran her wand over the front page muttering quietly.

"Revelez votre verite. Montrez-moi ses paroles"

She repeated this three times. The words combined with the correct wand movements had been something her and her youngest sister had developed as teenagers. It had been the safest way for the them to communicate when their father had forbidden them to discuss certain things. They had perfected it when Andromeda had run off with her mudblood. There was two copies of the book, one was hers the other always stayed with Narcissa. They had both agreed that what the middle Black sister had done was unforgivable and they swore never to see her again. But that did not mean that they wanted her harmed. So they did all they could to hide her whereabouts from their parents. Using the spells they devised concealed in the books pages they kept her secret and kept her safe from their father's wrath.

Uttering the last word she held the book flat in the palm of her hand. The pages started flicking open faster and faster until it settled near the back cover. Looking over the page she re-read the message her sister had written to her before she had packed it to be sent here. Black eyes flicking back and forth her face became dark. She snapped the book shut ending the spell. Throwing it on the bed, she left the room.

She needed to get to her Manors. There was no way the mudblood would allow it, not until she trusted her. _I suppose I will need to be on my best behaviour, I've done remarkably well considering my circumstances_ she thought giving herself a mental pat on the back. The last few days she had stayed out of trouble avoiding any confrontations and even having dinner with the brats. She would stay agreeable until she got what she needed._ I will get it. I have to, for them_ she thought.

* * *

Hermione burst through the kitchen door to find the dark-haired woman banging and crashing her way around the kitchen.

"Bellatrix, what the hell are you doing? Your making enough noise to wake the dead." She hissed at her house guest.

"Where do you keep the bloody food?" She snapped not turning around from the open cutlery draw.

"In here, look." Said Hermione stomping over to the fridge and swinging the door open. Pointing inside she raised her eyebrows at the pureblood witch.

"See fruit, yoghurt,milk. Everything you need." She said.

She walked to the kitchen chair and sat down. Resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Bellatrix grabbed the bowl of fruit along with the yoghurt and sat down opposite the sleepy muggle born. The meal schedule she had been on required five small meals a day. But her body had quickly gotten used to the food and demanded more but less often. Sitting silently she worked her way through the meal quickly. Pushing the bowl away she looked at Hermione, the insults flew to mind faster than she could process them. _That wont gain trust Bellatrix try to be nice, engage her in conversation_ she thought.

"What are you wearing?" She asked looking the younger woman up and down sneering at the grey thigh length shorts and white vest top.

"Pyjamas. What do you think I am wearing, I just got out of bed." She snapped lifting her head from her hands with a sigh.

When Bellatrix did not answer she looked over to find a pair of dark eyes staring at her.

"What, never seen a pair of pyjamas before?" She said waving her hand up and down her body.

"Not like those no." She replied quirking an eyebrow at the girl.

"I suppose you wear long sleeves and a gown that goes all the way to the floor, do mine offend you? Is it not proper attire for sleep?" She snapped her reply. She was tired and it was far to early to deal with Bellatrix Black with out her morning dose of coffee. She was finding it difficult staying polite after being woken up by what sounded like a herd of hippogriff running through her kitchen.

"No." She said ignoring the last two sarcastic questions and answering the first instead. "I usually just sleep naked"

"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide and now fully awake.

Bellatrix nodded and gave her a smirk.

"Well don't go sleep walking, you will shock the life out of Shilo and Harry has access to the house day and night, he will have a panic attack if he sees you walking down the corridor in your birthday suit." She said giggling. She stood up and went to make them a hot drink.

"What time are we going to the village?" Asked Bellatrix taking her empty bowl to the sink.

"I'm not sure, Harry and Ginny will be leaving as soon as they are up. Probably after your morning practice session. The walk will help build and strengthen the muscles in your legs. It's also a pretty relaxing journey, if your up to it." She said passing the woman a mug of strong tea.

Nodding Bellatrix pushed her self away from the work top she had leaned against. "I'll be in the library until then." She said leaving the room.

* * *

Walking up to the training room later that morning Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive. Harry and Ginny had left a couple of hours earlier and that meant she was completely alone with the ex death eater for the first time since she had moved in. The auror that had been assigned to Bellatrix`s case was only on duty at night. The ministry (in all their wisdom) had decided that Hermione was more than capable of watching and controlling the dark witch by herself during the day. She knew that with all the extra wards and protections that were in place in and around her home, Bellatrix would not be able to do any serious damage if she tried anything. She still could not help feeling nervous. The woman probably knew things that the ministry had not even thought of. Shaking those thoughts from her mind she entered the saferoom. Bellatrix was already inside and waiting impatiently.

"Your late." She snapped at Hermione.

Checking her watch the young woman rolled her eyes.

"By two minutes Bellatrix."

"Late is late Granger, and I don't like to be kept waiting." She was eager to get started. She needed her magic at full strength again. Since she first discovered Narccisa`s message three days ago she had pushed herself hard, forcing Harry to extend each session to over three hours a day. She had even taken to sneaking into the saferoom at night and carrying on by herself.

"Ok, ok. Before we start you need to take this though. It's for the hypothermia, it will help raise your core temperature." She said handing over a small vial containing a deep red liquid.

To Hermione's surprise Bellatrix took the bottle and swallowed the contents without argument.

"Just take a seat for a moment and let it take effect. I'll do a quick medical once I've set up the room for today's session." She said.

Sitting down on one of the chairs that was against the wall, Bellatrix watched the girl as she moved five of the wooden mannequins into the centre of the room.

"Dueling?" She asked hopefully. This was the kind of practice she had done at night but it was difficult without someone controlling the lifeless opponents. This is exactly what she needed to hurry the process along, and it would be good to vent her frustration properly.

Hermione nodded, finished setting up and walked back over to the dark witch.

"Hows the potion settling, feel any different?" she asked.

"I feel no different. Perhaps a little warmer, I thought you said there was no potion for this?" She said suspiciously. _This was probably the girl's game all along. Keep vital medication from me so I remain weak_.

"Its something I adapted from one of Snape`s original recipes." She said absent-minded. "Well if you feel warmer I guess that means its working. If you lay down over there I will do a quick exam and then we can get started on practice." Hermione replied pointing towards a thick spongy mat off to the side of the room. She had kept a close eye on the older witch. Her progress was going well and going fast, she was eating regularly and she was well rested. Hopefully the potions have done the job and repaired the damage inside. Following Bellatrix over to the mat she knelt next to her and started the scan. Just as before she begun at the top of the black mass of curly hair and worked her way down the body.

Hermione was pleased to see that the older womans teeth had completely regrown and there was no sign of infection. Continuing on her downwards journey, she noticed her core temperature had indeed risen and was steady. She had gained weight (Albeit a small amount, but any progress was good.) Moving to her stomach, the young healer had to take extra time here, the potions had not worked properly. The ulcer was still present, not as bad as it was but still there. She would have to get the ex death eater a stronger dose.

"You are going to have to ease up on the fruit, I think its preventing the ulcer from healing correctly" She said tucking her wand in the back of her trousers.

"Fine. Can we get on with it now, I've grown rather bored of you staring at my body." The older woman snapped as she pushed herself up in to a sitting position, getting ready to stand.

"Hang on, I've got to check you...physically" Hermione replied hesitantly.

Throwing herself back down on the mat the older witch huffed in a way that would make any teenager proud. "Just hurry up Granger. My gods do you do everything this slowly?" She said tutting as she felt the young woman run her fingers along her scalp, then moving to check her eyes, ears and mouth.

"Is the sensitivity gone, can you handle the bright lights and noise now?"

"Yes, yes girl everything is in working order." She snapped impatiently. Fidgeting, eager for the girl to be done.

"If you sit still and stop whining Ill be done a lot quicker. I'll just need to check your reflexes then you are free to take your frustrations out on them." She said nodding her head in the direction of the mannequins.

"Get rid of them and ill show you my reflexes are just fine." She said in a low tone propping herself up on her elbows, staring at the girl.

"Behave Bellatrix"

"You`re no fun Granger." She said rolling her eyes and laying still to let the girl finish her work.

"Sit up please." Hermione said raising her hands in front of the older woman, her fingers spread out. "Grab my hands and squeeze as hard as you can."

Placing her hands palm to palm with the brunette, Bellatrix locked her fingers down between hers. She squeezed and just as they did at the ministry flat her knuckles turned white with the effort.

For Hermione it wasnt painful, slightly uncomfortable but it didn't hurt. She was pleased from a medical point that her patient was regaining strength so rapidly. But as a guardian to one of the most notorious death eaters she was in no doubt that the next time she had to perform this particular test it would most probably hurt.

"Good, we can concentrate on building muscle mass from now on. I'll be sure to merge gym time into your day." She said as she tried to pull her hands free and step back. Bellatrix may not be strong enough to cause pain yet, but she had regained her vise like grip and did not look set on letting her go.

"You know Granger, If you want to hold hands, all you need do is ask next time." She said with a wink, a playful smirk on her lips.

Hermione blushed. Managing to get her hands free she stepped to the center of the room waiting for the mischievous witch to join her.

"I think we will start simple. Disarming spells and the like for now" She said doing her best to rid her self of the scarlet stains on her cheeks.

* * *

They had been at it for hours. Hermione had called out some of the less harmful dueling hex`s and spells as Bellatrix cast them. The bat bogey did not work as well on a lifeless opponent, but worked non the less. Confingio however worked as it should have, hitting the mannequin square in the chest causing an explosion of flame and splintered wood to shower down over them. And she had cast Expeliamus perfectly. In fact taking a step back and watching the older woman lose herself in the practice, Hermione was hard pressed to belive that there was anything wrong with her magic at all.

"It could be some type of mental block that's preventing your magic functioning correctly." She said to the woman after voicing her thoughts to the dark woman. "Have you had any thoughts about who your councillor will be, you havent much time left to find one?" She asked watching the womans reaction from the corner of her eye.

"No, Potter recommended one. Lightgood, Laughgood. Something along those lines, he said she did not work for the Ministry." She answered surprising Hermione yet again by being so relaxed.

"I know who you mean. no she doesn't work for them. Hates them in fact. She is private practice, if you would like, Ill give her a call and see if she is free to come over and talk with you?" She offered as she went about cleaning the room of debris.

Bellatrix nodded her consent. This was something she really did not want to do. But it was part of the contract that she had agreed to and signed. To keep her freedom she would have to grin and bare it.

"Just...not yet. Potter has only just left. I can still hear his voice buzzing in my ears." She said as she followed Hermione out and down the corridor.

Hermione chuckled she knew exactly how the Dark witch felt. She loved Harry dearly, but his constant watching and asking if she was ok and how she was dealing with the pressure got annoying after the first hour of the very first day. After a week of it she was happy for the quiet and for it to be just the two of them.

"Ok, I'll speak to her on Monday. You can have a whole weekend of peace." She replied with a grin.

They stopped outside her bedroom door. "I'm going to get changed. We can take a walk into the village when I'm done, if you`re still up to it that is?" She asked turning to look at Bellatrix.

"Ill meet you out front in twenty minutes." She answered walking to her bedroom pushing the door open and going inside.

* * *

The walk there was uneventful. After Asking a few meaningless questions Hermione soon realised Bellatrix was in no mood for conversation, so she settled in to silence the rest of the way.

As they entered the small village Bellatrix was reminded of Hogsmead. There was a pub on the corner called the Cuckoos Nest, a grotty looking place that she had no desire to enter. Across the way was a Owlery that locals used to send mail. A Sweet shop aptly named the "sweet tooth" and a few other magical establishments. Hermione walked off a few paces in front of the dark witch. Making their way down the middle of the street Hermione turned suddenly down a narrow alley way and came to a stop outside a large black wooded door. The younger woman knocked and it opened almost immediately, stepping through they were greeted my a little old woman dressed in a cream skirt and top. She was bent at her middle and had a slightly hunched back.

"Granger and Black?" She croaked out looking them up and down. Hermione just nodded. This woman gave off some seriously negative vibes, almost hostile as if she did not want them in her shop.

"Mr Lee will be taking your measurements in a moment, Mr Mark will be making your outfits and sending them to you when they are complete. Just sit down, shut up and don't touch anything." She snapped at the younger pair walking them in to a small waiting area.

They each sat in one of the old wooded chairs provided. Hermione looked at Bellatrix a small smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"Almost as sweet a disposition as you." She said now with a full on smile.

"Oh no, I think you will find I can be a little sweeter Granger." She replied smirking, looking the younger witch dead in the eye causing her to blush once again.

The woman returned before Hermione could retort.

"Which one of you is Black?" She asked from the doorway that lead to the back of the shop.

Hermione pointed at Bellatrix.

"Your first. Make sure you stand still. Mr Lee don't suffer wigglers." She snapped as she turned around and made her way slowly towards the back.

Bellatrix stood up and gave the woman a dirty look. "I assure you madame, I do not wiggle." She said after the haggard old woman in to the back.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the exchange between the pair. It had brought mental images of Bellatrix stood on the platform fidgeting and wiggling around like a child as some poor frustrated old man tried to take her measurements.

* * *

Almost an hour later both women had been measured, styles and colours chosen and the order was placed and paid for. They exited the shop and walked back in to the main street.

"I'm hungry. Would you like to eat at the restaurant around the corner? Its small but the food it good." Hermione asked looking at her companion.

"Fine. but if someone tries to poison me, I'll hold you personally responsible." She replied.

As they entered the small bistro they were greeted by a young man dressed in a white shirt and black pants. He had taken their cloaks and lead them to a private booth for two near the back close to the kitchen.

"Would you like to order some drinks... the house white is excellent tonight or if you would prefer..."

"Butter beer" Snapped Bellatrix cutting him off midway.

""Latte, double shot of espresso." said Hermione.

He wrote down the orders and left them to pursue the selection of food on the menu. Moments later he returned with the drinks and took their dinner order.

Once they were left in peace Bellatrix looked up from her glass to discuss something with Hermione.

"I will need to visit my vault at Gringotts soon." She said.

Taking a sip of her drink Hermione shook her head.

"There will be no accounts are still frozen and will be for a while yet." She said.

"Why" Bellatrix snapped angrily.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the dark woman. "Apart from the obvious fact that we can't have the most well-known Deatheaters running around with the funds to start a small army. They have to be frozen for administration purposes, until the Lestrange and Black estates paperwork are finalized." Raising her hand to stop a wave of angry questions being spat at her from across the table Hermione continued.

"A temporary account has been set up until then. There is more than enough in there to tie you over until they are open." She said.

"I don't want the ministry`s money." Bellatrix huffed and sat back in her chair. "Do they think that what ever meager amount they have put in there will be enough for me to survive on for _weeks?" _She hissed.

"It's not the Ministry`s money. And trust me there is more than enough in there to keep you going for now" Hermione replied as she finished her drink.

"Who then?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I do not want to be indebted to anyone."

"You wont be." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Dealing with Bellatrix was like dealing with a spoilt child sometimes, she thought. Deciding she would have to explain the money to the older woman at some point, she supposed now was as good a time as any.

"The money is your Bellatrix. It was returned to you by one of your victims. The ministry paid some of them compensation from the Leststrange vault when you were in prison. This person simply did not want it. They claim that what you did would not be changed by them accepting payment." She said. " Before you ask, I wont tell you who."

Just then the waiter returned and placed their food in front of them. They ate in silence, Hermione allowed her eyes to gaze around the restaurant. She watched the other customers laughing and joking, some having quiet conversations between themselves and wondered what they would do, if they just looked over and saw that they were eating dinner with the worse type of witch possible.

She hadn't noticed that her eyes had settled on a gentleman eating alone a few tables away. She was lost in thought. Bellatrix followed her line of sight and quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you like him?" She asked smirking at the young woman.

Attention snapping back to her companion Hermione noticed the man and blushed, she hadn't realised she had stared.

"Oh no, I was lost inside my head that's all. I didn't even realise I was looking at him." She said looking at her plate to try to hide her blush.

Bellatrix looked at the girl. She wasnt unattractive, she was well spoken and dressed well enough. Had it not been for her blood she would have made some wizard a good house wife. She sneered at the thought of marriage again.

"Why aren't you married Granger?" She asked.

Surprised by the turn of conversation Hermione just shrugged. "I guess I just havent found the right person." She said frowning.

"What about that Ginger thing, the one that squawked like an injured bird at my sisters home?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the side. She looked like a child asking its parents what was for lunch. She somehow looked innocent if she had not brought up the night at the Malfoys Hermione would almost belive she was.

She swallowed her food and put her knife and fork on the plate.

"Ron? He and I...We just..."

She took a deep breath, she didn't realise talking about Ron with someone other than Harry would be this hard.

"It didn't work out, we wanted different things from life." She finished. Feeling more questions coming she turned the conversation on her companion instead.

"What about you, do you miss being married?" She asked not wanting to answer any more difficult questions about her ex.

"No, why would I?" The dark witch asked frowning at her younger dinner partner.

"I know you had an arranged marriage but did you not grow to love him? Do you not miss the companionship?" She asked. She was genuinely interested in what made this woman tick. Finding out about her marriage was a good place to start she supposed. They were on the subject anyway.

"There was no companionship, I did not grow to _love_ him. In a way I suppose I respected him. He was an excellent duelist and skilled at all dark magics. Apart from the wedding night Rodolphus and I never shared a bed, we never spent time together which suited us both." She replied in a bored tone.

"Really?" Hermione said. Shock clearly evident on her face.

"My _Husband,_ prefered the company of other gentlemen. We had a working arrangement. I would never say a word about his...activities and he would not stop me from seeing who ever I wanted." She said looking at the girl through hooded eyes.

"Oh" Was all that she could say. Obviously both parties had kept to their part of the deal. There was no record of Rodolphus ever being unfaithful to Bellatrix let alone gay.

"So you spent your entire marriage going from partner to partner, never finding love? And you were happy with that?" She asked. She could not imagine living her life either way. Denying who and what you were for the sack of pure blood or never finding love and true happiness because you were tied to someone like that.

"Partner to partner? I have only ever shared my bed with three people Granger" She snapped. How dare this girl imply that she was some type of whore.

"Oh, Sorry I just though..."

"What? That I was passed around at the meetings bedding every male in sight?" She hissed, low and dangerous.

"No, not at all. I just..."

"Perhaps you should use that brain of yours in future. If I was to produce an heir it would be of Lestrange blood, but on occasion desires ran deeper than contracts." She said, she would not go in to any more detail. In fact she had no idea why she had told the girl so much.

"His brother? Who was..."

"I do not wish to discuss this any further." Snapped Bellatrix interrupting her for the third time. Effectively shutting down the conversation.

Hermione just nodded. "Its getting dark, we should go before we can't see were we are walking." She said as she stood up to go and pay the bill and grab their cloaks.

On the walk home she thought about what Bellatrix had told her. She had been very surprised that the witch had told her so much.

_Shes opening up. Maybe she is starting to trust me a little. Perhaps she is being genuine about making a fresh start about making this work_. she thought to herself. Hermione resolved to stay on guard at all times but to try her best to give Bellatrix the best chance that she could get. _Hopefully it wont come back to bite me in the ass_, she thought.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is mostly filler. And Im sorry if the spelling of some of the spells is wrong, I havent had to the time to go and check.

Please Read and review. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've had a couple of PM`s asking why I don't describe things very well such as dresses and that. I do this on purpose. I prefer the reader to imagine things in their own minds. Hopefully it makes it more enjoyable for everyone.**

**Thank you all again for the reviews.**

**Enjoy the next installment.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A week had passed since the trip into the village. Hermione and Bellatrix had fallen in to a comfortable and steady routine. They ate every meal together, took walks around the grounds of the manor, trained and spent evenings in the library. Some times quietly both enjoying a book of their choice or going through paperwork for this and that. But most evenings they spent hours discussing different topics, they discovered they both had a passion for learning new things. Often they would find themselves debating over Potions, Charms and a multitude of different topics.

Hermione had been impressed one night after their first discussion, they had stumbled across the pro`s and con`s of verbal versus non verbal spells. Bellatrix had made strong and valid points throughout and even had the younger woman checking up on facts to prove her theories. Since that night it had become a daily ritual for one of them to ask the other to join them in the library.

For her part Bellatrix was extremely proud. She had played her part well and was sure she was gaining the girls trust. She would soon be able to get what she needed. She would admit only to herself that she actually enjoyed spending time with Granger. She had been equally impressed by the girls intelligence and ability to hold her own in a debate, something Bellatrix had not had the pleasure of in years. It had been a long time since anyone had stimulated and engaged her like Hermione had. She had also been very surprised that she and Granger had many common interests. But she was becoming anxious at how long things were taking she needed to move things along.

"Bellatrix, did you hear what I said?" Asked Hermione pulling the older woman from her thoughts.

"What? Yes of course I heard you." She snapped back at Hermione causing her to raise her eyebrows in surprise. It had been a week since she last saw the snappy side of the older woman.

"So, what do you think?" she asked hoping to get her thought on a potion she had been working on.

"I don't care." She snapped again throwing the book she held in her hands on the table in front of her.

"Bellatrix, is something the matter. Did your session with Luna not go well today?" Hermione asked. She had noticed at dinner the dark witch had been more quiet than usual. Thinking it was something to do with what she had been made to discuss in counselling today she did not press the issue. _But they have had a session everyday this week and she has been fine_, she thought. Hermione had tried to get her to talk about her research into using nightshade in potions when they first sat down together in the library , but it hadn't worked. She remained quiet and withdrawn.

"It was fine." She said as she stood from her seat on the sofa and walked over to the liquor cabinet behind Hermione. Grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey she downed a glass in one mouthful.

"Then what is it?" She asked, fed up of her attitude. The older woman had been fine all week, pleasant even. So if it wasnt counselling that had upset her then Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of it, now. She stood up and put the book she was using back on the shelf.

"Nothing." The older woman said. Pouring herself another drink. Tilting the bottle towards Hermione, her way of asking if she wanted one.

Shaking her head the brunette took the seat that had been previously occupied by Bellatrix. She watched as she downed another shot of the amber liquid and returned the bottle to the cabinet. Bellatrix sauntered back to the sofa and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Bellatrix, if something is bothering you it's in both our best interests that you tell me. So I can find a way to help you, that is my job you know." She said softly a gentle smile playing at her lips.

The older witch rolled her eyes but turned her body towards Hermione. _These children are so predictable_, she thought.

"Fine, if it will shut you up I will tell you. I'm sick of being stuck in this house. I'm surrounded by the same walls day and night. I walk the grounds for hours everyday. I know every bloody plant species you have planted, magical and muggle. I know every book you have in this library and I even know all about your bloody elf and his mate" She said agitated.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She knew exactly how she felt, she was very familiar with the feeling of boredom. She told the woman next to her that she did.

"In fact I did actually have another motive for asking you to join me tonight. I was just building up to it, wasnt really sure how to approach the subject seeing as you were in such a good mood and all." She said smiling at her charge.

Bellatrix sat forward, starting intently at the girl her interest piqued.

"I wanted to ask how you felt about starting at the Ministry next week?" She said watching her from the corner of her eye. Wondering if it would sooth her mood, knowing she would soon be out of the house amongst others or if she would panic over the same reasons.

"What?" She asked, dark eyes wide. She had not expected her to say that.

"Well, your magic is almost back up to par, you have gained a good amount of weight and strength and your physically fit. But if you don't feel up to it yet I can tell Harry that your treatment is still ongoing." She said not knowing and unwilling to analyse why she would go to these lengths for this woman. She supposed that she just didn't want to push her into anything she wasnt ready for yet. She had grown to like the side of Bellatrix she had seen the last few weeks. She would hate for her to relapse and turn back to her old ways and self.

"I feel sufficiently rested and belive I am ready to start the next stage of this...project." Replied Bellatrix. This is what she had waited for, a way into the Ministry. The pace they had gone she had begun to think that she would never make it there.

"Excellent." Hermione said grinning at her. "I'll let Harry know and first thing tomorrow we can go over the details."

"Very well, I shall retire to my chambers and get a good nights rest." Said Bellatrix getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning Bellatrix, good night." Replied Hermione still beaming. As reluctant as she had been at the start of the rehabilitation program, she was starting to feel excited. She had seen the potential in Bellatrix Black and with the right guidance and encouragement the woman could do great things.

The dark-haired woman nodded in reply. As she left she felt a pang of something in her chest and a twist in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that she had not experienced since she was a child and she broken Andromeda`s favorite doll. Guilt. Shaking it off she went up to her room. Making sure the door was securely shut behind her, she grabbed her copy of Dark Magical Creatures from its place on the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"Envoyez-lui mes pardes, lui donner ma reponse." She whispered as she moved her wand over the book. Once again the pages flicked by and settled on the same one as before. Bellatrix grabbed her quill and began writing.

* * *

The next morning Hermione came down to find Bellatrix in the kitchen once again. This time there were two pieces of golden brown toast waiting for her on a plate.

"You made toast?" She asked surprised. The older woman looked up from the daily prophet chewing a piece of her own and nodded.

"If you don't want it just throw it away, I was unsure how you liked it so I did it to my taste." She said putting the paper down and picking up her coffee.

"Thank you, it looks lovely." She said grabbing the plate and sitting at the table opposite her dark house guest.

"Your eager this morning aren't you?" The younger witch asked.

"As you know, I have a lot depending on this project Granger. The sooner I get started, the sooner I can show the magical community that I am capable of leaving the house without torturing or killing anyone." She replied as she sipped her coffee.

"For what its worth, I belive in you and so does Harry. We have seen the changes in you. We have seen the potential,l you have you can go far, if you work hard enough." She said wanting to give her as much encouragement as possible. She knew that the second the older woman stepped foot in the Ministry people would be watching her every move waiting for her to fail. She and Harry did truly belive that she could do well, she just needed to belive in herself.

"Ill go get the paper work ready, when your done come to the library and we will get started." She said.

Bellatrix simply nodded. Staring out the glass panel doors she lost herself in thought for a moment. Hermione's words had stuck something in her chest and she had the strange feeling in her stomach again. She did not understand why those two were willing to put themselves on the line for her. Perhaps they did think she could change. Become a model citizen, work for good not evil. Somewhere deep down inside she wished that she could, she wanted to in a way. But she would forever be Bellatrix Black. Best and last lieutenant to the darkest of all Lords. She had to fall back in to the darkness, for them.

* * *

They had spent most of the day going through every last detail of Bellatrix job. What her main duties would be and what was expected of her. Hermione had explained the outline of the rehab Department and her role in it. It turned out that the Ministry had expanded the idea into medical and psychological rehab. So Hermione's team would be far larger than she originally thought. She would have to recruit healers, councillors, researchers and aurors that was among just a few.

"You should offer that lifegood woman a position" Bellatrix suggested once Hermione finished and had raised her concerns about the difficulties of finding anyone willing to work in the department.

"Luna, I'm not sure she would accept. She prefers her private practice and not having the ministry butting in on her clients treatments. And its Lovegood by the way." Hermione replied.

"Lovegood, why do I know that name?" she said to herself out loud.

Hermione looked at the confused woman and frowned.

"You don't remember Luna? She was a um... guest of the Malfoys dungeons in my seventh year. You held her captive for weeks Bellatrix . Just so her father would help you get to Harry." she said quietly. You have seen her for what?... a week or more now, did you now recognise her?

"She was at my sisters home, really? So why has she agreed to see me, to treat me?" The older woman asked as she looked Hermione in the eye. She was starting to belive that the younger generation had all gone mad. Had she been in any of their positions when she was that age, she would never agree to help the person who tortured her, a killer that made her friends and family suffer.

"Dont get me wrong, she hesitated at first. But she said apart from being cold and hungry she was never tortured or harmed in any way, she was left alone for the most part. She told me that she never really had to deal with you or most of the death eaters much." She explained. Bellatrix was clearly still confused about why any of these people would associate themselves with her after everything.

"What you need to understand is that Luna is a very unique woman Bellatrix. She forgives almost everything. She has the ability to love without limits and she never judges people." She finished . Those were the reasons Harry had recommended her to the older woman, the same reasons Hermione had encouraged it. They had both known that anyone else would have prejudged Bellatrix and not offered her a fair chance.

"So, if she is that good subcontract her. Use her as a consultant and keep her unique abilities for the serious cases like mine. That way the Ministry will have very little to do with her and next to no in put in what she does. And you will still get the team you wanted." Bellatrix said as if it was the most obvious solution.

"That might work. I've also hired Neville Longbottom. He is a herbologist and will be and excellent addition to the research lab." She continued.

"Longbottom, really? Interesting choice considering our history." She said in a dead pan voice.

"Yes, Harry has explained everything and filled him in on most of whats going on. Including that he may have to work with you on occasion." She said.

"Why would I haven to work with him?" She snapped.

"Because you are an excellent potioneer Bellatrix. You will have to work with a lot of people who's lives you affected in a negative way at some point. Neville has agreed to work with us on the condition that you put your skills and knowledge to good use and help him find a cure for the effects of crucio, for his parents. He will never forgive what you and your friends did, but he has moved past hating you and wants to move on with his life. He can't seem to do that until he knows he has exhausted every avenue of research for his mother and fathers sanity." She finished.

"If I am to work with these people, does that mean the binds on my magic will be lifted?" Bellatrix asked hopefully.

"Nice try, but no they wont be removed for a long while. Unfortunately you havent proven yourself to the Ministry yet." Hermione knew how frustrated the woman must feel. But there was no way the Ministry would allow her full access to her magic after such a short time.

"Then how am I to be of any help to any part of the department?" She snapped.

"As Harry told you at the very start of this project, your feedback and experience will help pave the way for other candidates. You will be part of the research team and you will be assisting me set up the department. Trust me , you can do a lot without magic."

The answering snort made Hermione smile.

"Weve been at this all day. We can carry on tomorrow." She said standing up and rubbing her back. The hours bent over the small table had taken its toll. _I really should learn to do things like this at my desk_, she thought. It was time to put the home gym to use. She had it installed specifically for when Bellatrix had moved in, she used to run six miles everyday. But with the ex death eater in the house it was impossible to do that now. She could not leave her on her own. The next best thing was a home gym with all the cardio equipment she would need.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything, the door next to the safe room." She said to Bellatrix as she walked out the library.

* * *

Bellatrix had spent the last half hour looking through some of the books on the shelves of the library, nothing had taken her interest. She decided to get some practice on her own in the saferoom. She could work out her own frustrations on the wooden mannequins, while Granger did what ever she was doing.

Walking toward her practice area she stopped outside the only other door down that corridor. She had heard something, heavy footfalls and hard breathing. Curious, she pushed the door open and went in. Stopping just inside she had not expected to find Hermione on some sort of contraption, running.

"Bellatrix, did you need something?" Hermione asked surprised to see her. She stopped the treadmill and got off.

"What are you doing?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the strange machine.

"Working out"

Bellatrix folded her arms across her chest and quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Hermione to elaborate as to what exactly "working out" was.

"You know, running and stuff." She continued waving at the machines around her.

"You run for pleasure?" She asked sarcastically as she walked toward one of the machines to take a look.

"Yes"

"Why on earth would you do that?" She said as she pulled on one of the handles of the cross trainer.

"It helps to clear my mind. I can work through any problem or rid myself of stress and frustration. It's also very good for my body, it keeps my muscles strong and my joints loose and healthy." She replied watching as Bellatrix pushed the punch bag and watched it swing back and forth.

"Sounds to me like you just need to get yourself laid Granger." She said spinning around to face the younger woman with a grin spread across her face.

Hermione laughed as she rubbed the small of her back again. The work out hadn't helped as she had hoped it would.

"Perhaps, but for now this will have to do." She replied walking over to the mat in the corner of the room. Maybe some stretches would help.

"Does it help?" Bellatrix asked watching the girl try to ease the muscle cramps.

"Usually, but not this time it would seem." Hermione said as she sat down, legs together in front of her. She bent forward touching her toes with her fingers. Hoping it would help.

Bellatrix stood watching her for a moment. She had not noticed how short her shorts actually were when she first came in. They only went to the tops of her thighs. Her eyes travelled over the girls legs, they were long and lean. Shapely muscles in all the right places they looked as if they would be as smooth as silk. Her eyes continued up her defined arms and over her torso. The vest she wore was loose so at the position the girl was in , stretched over as she was it allowed her a view of the swell of her cleavage.

Clearing her throat and shaking her head she walked over to Hermione.

"Lay down on your stomach." She said pointing to the mat behind the young woman.

"Why?" Hermione asked looking up at the older witch.

"I can help with the pain in your back, just do it Granger." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why do you want to help me?" Hermione asked pointing first at Bellatrix then at herself.

"because if your stiff and unable to move , I will be stuck in this stupid house even longer. Now just do as you have been told and lay down." She snapped.

Hermione did as she was told, head resting on her arms. She tried to see what Bellatrix was doing but the angle of her neck would not allow it.

"Relax Granger, I'm not going to attack you." She said chuckling darkly.

"Then what is it that you are going to do?"

"You will see, it will help. Trust me." She answered as she hitched up her skirt and straddled the younger womans thighs.

To say Hermione was shocked would have been an understatment. She panicked and tried to twist her body round to get away from the dark witch.

"What the..."

"Calm down, I said I'm not going to hurt you. Just put a bit of trust in me...please." Bellatrix said in a soothing voice. The last word almost a whisper. It would be so easy to over power her, she had regained her former strength. She could easily pin the girl and take her wand. The old Bellatrix would not have hesitated. But without Granger all her planning would have been for nought. No there would be no sense in hurting the girl now.

Slowly as not to startle the girl under her she lifted the vest to just under her bra. She felt Hermione tense up even more. Bellatrix rolled her eyes but said nothing. Gently she began rubbing Hermione's lower back gliding her hands up her exposed skin then back down again. Adding pressure with each stroke on the muscles the girl had tried soothing by herself.

"This will work better if you relaxed a little." She said "It will even feel good."

"Sorry, I'm just ... not used to this that's all." She replied her voice muffled by a combination of her arms and the mat. Taking a deep breath she tried her hardest the to relax. She focused on Bellatrix hands smoothly running up and down her skin._ It does feel good_, she thought.

"Who taught you how to do this?" She asked now slightly more comfortable with the situation.

"Rodolphus and I would do this for one another after particularly hard missions or...punishments." She replied. The girl had a lovely toned back, her skin was soft and smooth. She could happily do this for hours, her body is...Bellatrix shook her head.

"No one has ever done this for you before?" She asked to distract her thought s more than any thing.

"No, I suppose I have never let any one do it. I'm always to busy and don't really have much time for things like this." She replied. She couldn't help but relax completely, it just felt so good. Who knew Bellatrix black could be this good with her hands. The pain had ceased after the first five or ten minutes but it felt so good she could not bring herself to stop the dark-haired witch. Her hands were doing amazing things. She could feel the heel of her hand working the muscles in her lower back as her thumbs swirled circles over her spine and her fingers gently working everywhere else. The more she concentrated on this the more skin started to tingle. Her entire body started to heat up. She became more conscious to of the womans legs on either side of her own, and the way her skirt was softly moving against her skin was more aware of the gentle rocking motion she made on her thighs as she moved higher up her back then lower again. The muscles in her stomach tensed she felt a pooling of heat in her underwear. _SHIT_, she thought.

"The pain has gone, you can stop now." She said her voice a little croaky

"See, that was not as traumatic as you thought now was it?" Bellatrix said standing up and readjusting her skirt.

"No it help a lot. Thank you." Hermione replied.

"Yes, well my reasons were purely selfish I assure you. Dont get used to it."She said smiling as she watch Hermione stand and pull down her top._ She really does have a good body_ she thought. _For a mudblood that is_.

Hermione gave her a tentative smile back. "I'm going for a shower, Thanks agin." She said leaving the room quickly.

Bellatrix grinned at her retreating form. "So Easy" She said out loud.

* * *

Shit, shit, shit...was all Hermione could think. She practically ran to her room, shut the door and fell on her bed.

"What the hell was that?" she asked herself out loud as she lay down on her back covering her face with her hands. She could still feel the ghost of the other womans hands on her skin. She could still feel every finger pressed in to her back. Her whole body flushed a fresh wave of arousal flowing to her nether regions. She slammed her fists down on the bed. Closing her eyes she tried to calm her over active libido. Flashes of images shot behind her eye lids. Bellatrix ruby-red lips and the sway of her hips as she walked. The husky voice as she told her that "it would feel good". Hermione s own hand had found its way onto her stomach. As she remembered the feel of the woman on top of her she groaned, her hand moving lower, scrapping her nails across her skin.

Snapping back to reality she jumped off the bed nd sprinted to her bathroom. Throwing the shower curtain back with force she twisted the temperature gauge to its lowest and the spray to its hardest she turned it on. She refused to think about the woman just down the corridor, and instead concentrated on the freezing water.

_"It's just been a while since ive been with anyone that's all. It's probably a backward Stockholm syndrome. I'll be fine as soon as get back into the ministry._ She thought hopefully.

* * *

Please read and review, Thank you. xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Apparently there is a story of the same name out there somewhere, same couple. So I think I may have to change mine.**

**Any suggestions... ?**

**Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying it, so far. Again all mistakes are my own, sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Bellatrix had started out genuinely wanting to help the girl with her back ache. But as soon as she realised the reaction she was getting she couldn't help having a little fun with her. Now, back in her room she felt odd, as if she was guilty of doing something horrible. Her body had reacted to the woman beneath her. Never being one to shy away for things she analysed what it could mean.

_Perhaps I'm crazier than I thought, or maybe its just been to long since the last time...Under normal circumstances I would never respond to a woman, let alone a mudblood. It's all the bloody potions I've been taking, they've messed with my body._ She gasped as another thought hit her. "Shes laced my medication with a lust potion, the sneaky little gryffindor." She said out loud grinning because she had figured it out. _Oh the cleverness of me_. _Well, I shan't take them anymore. That will screw your plans up little mud puppy._

_No more guilt._

* * *

"Here, take these." Hermione snapped, slamming two bottles of potions down in front of Bellatrix.

Raising her eyebrows the dark witch turned in her chair at the kitchen table.

Hermione had been in a bad mood since she had come down from her room an hour ago. She had come in to the kitchen to find Bellatrix sat at the table drinking a cup of tea and reading todays edition of the Daily Prophet as if nothing had transpired between them. Without saying a word she started dinner. Slamming the oven, cupboard and fridge doors shut each time she had opened them to retrieve some ingredient. She had been stomping in and out of the pantry and barking orders at her house elf when he asked if he should cook for them.

"Something bothering you Granger?"

"No." She snapped as she chopped a pepper with such force Bellatrix feared the blade would snap.

"Then I suggest you have a drink of camomile tea or eat some chocolate. Either one will do. Your stomping, snapping and slamming are starting to irritate me. You need to remedy the situation." She said calmly as she turned to dispose of the bottles contents while the brunette was distracted.

The younger woman slammed the knife down on the work top. Hands on hips and face set in an angry scowl.

"Because the bloody world revolves around you doesn't it Lestrange! I'm Sick of your attitude. You come in here demanding this and that, trying to get me to jump through hoops for you. You swan around like you own the place doing as you please to who you please not giving a damn about the consequences. Well I've had enough of walking around on egg shells in my home trying not to upset you, because the bloody ministry wants you calm and happy." She shouted now standing in the middle of the room, breathing heavily.

Bellatrix stood up and walked towards the door silently, not sparing the angry woman a glance as she passed her.

"Where the hell are you going?" Hermione barked at her.

"I'm leaving you to your tantrum, come and find me when you stop acting like a hormonal brat." She spat back as she walked through the door.

Closing her eyes and sighing the brunette dropped her arms and followed her charge in to the foyer.

"Bellatrix." She called out after her.

Ignoring the voice behind her the dark-haired woman step didn't falter on her assent up the staircase.

"Bellatrix, stop. Please."

"I'm sorry." She said stopping three steps up.

The older woman halted on the second to last step and spun around to face her.

"How many more times are you going to say those words to me Granger?" She asked as she slowly made her way back down towards the young woman standing below.

"I know, but I really am sorry. I had no right having a go at you like that, I had no right saying the things I said. None of it is true." She answered softly looking down at the step in front of her.

"Instead of apologising, why don't you just tell me what has put you in such a fine mood and I might just find my way to forgiving you." She said stopping two steps in front of her.

_Why do you even care Bellatrix? It's not as if you like the girl. Shes not worth your concern. Just turn around and walk away, leave her to it. _The voice inside her head hissed at her.

Ignoring her thoughts though she continued to watch the girl. Her eyes flicked back and forth as if she were having an internal battle with herself.

"Well?" She asked,her voice a little sharp.

Hermione flinched, she didn't want to tell her why she was in a bad mood. How could she tell the woman stood in front of her that it was, in fact her fault. She had been frustrated and confused since this afternoon and it was down to her actions.

"Will you come have dinner, we can talk?" She asked hoping to buy a small amount of time to come up with a suitable lie.

"Fine." Snapped Bellatrix as she passed her and went back to the kitchen. "And don't ever call me Lestrange again."

Fifteen minutes later they were both sat at the table, neither touching the food in front of them.

"So Granger? Talk." Bellatrix said breaking the awkward silence between them.

Hermione sighed and looked up from her plate.

"I was just venting at you. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She said.

"Why?"

"A combination of things a little stressed over going back to the at being stuck in the house for so long. Like I said I was venting. I just shouldnt have done it at you." She explained hoping that the dark-haired woman would belive her. It wasnt a complete lie, she was after all frustrated.

"Thats it, stress and frustration?" The older woman asked rolling her eyes.

Hermione just nodded.

"Well, go and do more running." She suggested picking up her fork and starting to eat.

Hermione didn't really want to go back in to the gym for a while, for fear of the memories and feelings it would stir inside her again.

"It did not help me today. I'll be fine once the first day in the office is over with." She replied truthfully.

"You're a Gryffindor aren't you?" The dark woman asked.

"Yes" Hermione said wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Well then suck it up girl. Channel that famous lions courage and get on with ot. Because next time you decide to throw a tantrum at me I might not be in such a generous mood." she said smirking.

"So am I forgiven then?" She said smiling at the woman opposite her.

"I suppose, but like I said next time..."

"There wont be a next time Bellatrix." She said interrupting her before she could make any threats.

"Good."

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by in a whirlwind of paper work, evening debates, walks around the grounds together and the recruitment of the Rehab department team. Hermione had convinced Luna to join her staff as leading psychiatrist. She had agreed after stating that she remain independent and the ministry had no say in the sessions or treatments of her patience.

Bellatrix had been a great help, she had spent hours going through portfolios of potential staff members. Her suggestions had been spot on. She had a knack for picking out the best candidates. Hermione had agreed with most of the people she had brought forward. They had got on well apart from a little spat that morning.

"I need someone who can source rare ingredients and is able to get a hold of...difficult artifacts to join the research team." She said as she wrote the last letter offering someone a place in her department.

"There is no one in these files with those skills, you will have to keep looking." She said not looking up as she gestured to the mess of papers laid out on the table in front of her.

"I have someone in mind, but I don't think your going to like it." She said looking over from her seat behind the desk in the library.

She looked at the younger woman and quirked an eyebrow waiting for her to go on.

"Its Draco..."

"No." Came the firm and quick reply. Stopping her before she could continue.

"Just hear me out please. He is one of the top in his field. The best in fact and..."

"I don't care, the answer in no." She snapped getting up and walking over to stand in front of the desk, hands on hips and a scowl set on her face.

"He would complete the team Bellatrix. The experience he would bring to the department not to mention the artifacts he could find would really help the research guys. The possibilities are endless. He is the only person ever known to get unicorns blood from alive animal with its consent. He has an extraordinary talent wh..."

"Listen to me Granger, I've been pretty bloody tolerant of you since I arrived here. I've co operated with everything you have asked of me. swallowed every damn potion put in front of me. I went through the stupid training sessions without complaint, I even had dinner with your friends. So far I would say I've have been pretty agreeable to your every whim. But if you so much as try to contact my nephew, I will make your life a living hell...Thats a promise." She said placing both hands on the desk leaning over it slightly. Her face inches from Hermione's. "Got it." She snapped.

" We had better go through these again." Hermione said defeated waving her hand toward the files and folders spread across the room.

* * *

So there they were at seven o clock on a friday night wading their way through file after file of possible candidates. She had contacted Harry and asked him to bring over more portfolios of potentials to her home.

"Kreacher id bringing the last of them in now `Mione." Harry said as he dropped alarge stack of them on her desk.

"That all of them?" She asked looking over at the elf bowing to Bellatrix as he put his stack on the floor next to her seat on the sofa.

"Yeah. Hey, I thought you were going to ask Drac..."

"No, it's not possible, he is busy." She interrupted him before Bellatrix could.

"Right. Ok well I'll start taking some of these back to the office . Kreacher, grab that stack and follow me." He said pointing at the table in front of the dark witch.

Another hour passed in silence the women looking through the remaining few candidates and Harry popping in and out removing the unsuccessful ones.

"This one seems to possess adequate skill in the field." Bellatrix said walking over to stand next to Hermione. "She has sourced a number of rare artifacts from across the globe as well as obtaining vampire venom without being bitten."

"It's not unicorns blood." Hermione mumbled.

The older woman shot her a dark look.

"I know, I know." She said rolling her eyes. "Her let me take a look." She said holding out her hand for the portfolio.

Reading the list of accomplishments she was impressed. Who ever this was did indeed show great potential. No where near Draco's level, but still impressive.

"Who is this?" She asked flipping the file shut to read the name on the front.

"Fuck, of all the bloody Slytherins we have been through it had to be Parkinson." She groaned.

* * *

"I don't see why it has to be Potter, or any one in fact. Why don't I just go with you?" Said an irritated Bellatrix from her seat on the sofa in the library. She was sulking, arms firmly across her chest and scowl plastered on her face. Hermione had informed her earlier that she would be going out and that Harry would be staying at the house with her until she returned.

"Because Bellatrix I'm going in to muggle London, it's a saturday the place will be crawling with them, and frankly I don't think you can handle that kind of exposure just yet. I'm only going to pick up some new outfits for work I wont be long and hour, two at the most." She replied as she stood, folding Parkinson's letter and tieing it to the leg of a waiting owl by the open window. It had taken another hour of fruitlessly searching through the remaining files before Hermione agreed to offer Pansy Parkinson a job.

"You just bought clothes." The dark witch snapped.

"Yes but I like to wear muggle suits and skirts too. Harry will be here in about ten minutes. If he gets to be too much for you just stay in here or go for a walk, better yet grab a book and go hide in my room. He wont follow you in there." She said as she made her way out of the library, Bellatrix following close behind.

She knew she was acting like a child, but didn't care. If Granger was going out and leaving her with no one but Potter for company she was going to make the next ten to twenty minutes as miserable as possible for her.

"Why?" The dark-haired witch asked as she followed Hermione in to her bedroom without realising.

"Because he has never been allowed in my bedrooms." Came the simple answer.

"And that stops him?" She asked quirking an eyebrow knowing there was more to it than that.

"Well that and a mild repelling charm, Harry has always been a little to nosey for his own good. So if he starts to annoy you, your more than welcome to hide in here." She said waving her arm around the room absent-mindedly.

Looking around Bellatrix noticed just where she was. Grangers room was larger than hers. It had a big fire-place on the far wall. Double french doors leading out on to a spacious balcony, A door that she presumed opened to a bathroom. She had a huge dark leather sleigh bed that sat two steps up a platform on the left side of the room covered in dark luxurious sheets. The room certainly was not what she had expected from the bookworm. It was indulgent and sensuous.

"Blacks don't hide from anyone or anything Granger." She said inspecting the books on the shelf on the right side of the room. Surprised to find dark magic volumes among them.

"It's a figure of speech. You know what I mean." She replied grabbing a black cloak from her wardrobe.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice came floating through her open door from the bottom of the stairs.

"We will be right down." She shouted poking her head out the door. She grabbed her bag from beside her bed and made her way down stairs, not waiting for the grumpy older witch to follow.

"Hi." She said to her best friend as she walked over to him in the foyer. "Thanks for coming on such short notice, was Ginny ok with it?"

"Shes fine. I don't think she even noticed to be honest, she's really busy with the new shop. Hello Ms. Black." He said looking over Hermione's shoulder and offering Bellatrix a small smile.

She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest once more.

"Ignore her, she got up on the wrong side of bed this morning." Hermione said sarcastically, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'll see you in an hour or so." She said to both of them as she kissed Harry on the cheek and walked out the door.

Silence was left in her wake. Harry turned to find Bellatrix stood in exactly the same spot as before. Arms still crossed over her chest and scowl still firmly in place.

"What would you like to do today Miss Black, practice? Or we could take a walk through the grounds, I havent had a chance to explore the outside yet. Maybe you could show me around." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Im not a child that you need to keep entertained Potter." She snapped, giving him a dirty look. She spun on her heel and went to the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table she grabbed the Saturday edition of the Prophet. Unfolding it she was greeted with an image of herself. It was a photo of her at the trial four years earlier. She was sat in the court room chained to the chair. She looked terrible. Pale as a ghost, dark rings around her sunken eyes, cracked lips, fresh scars littered her skin and the clothes she wore were torn and filthy. She hardly remembered the days of her hearing. So lost in grief and turmoil over her fallen master. At the time she had hoped for the death sentence or even the dementors kiss, as long as she didn't feel the emotional pain anymore. A shiver ran down her spine as she gazed at the broken image of herself. Although the picture was a magical one the Bellatrix in the photo hardly moved, save to blink. The head line above the picture read..

**LESTRANGE TO BE FREED!**

_In a radical ministry shake up the Minister, Kingsley Shaklebot has announced that he will be officially opening a rehabilitation center next week in hopes of reforming some of wizarding Britain's most notorious and dangerous criminal's. Bellatrix Lestrange (pictured above) has been selected as the first candidate to be put through the programme. Madame Lestrange was removed from Azkaban a month ago to receive treatment and undergo training for a position in the Ministry its self. Lestrange was first convicted to a life sentence nearly twenty years ago for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, two very popular and well-loved aurors. Their son Neville Longbottom was not available for comment. But this reporter can honestly say that if it was me I would be out for escaped during a mass breakout when He-who-must-not-be-named returned. During the three years she was free she committed a number of heinous acts._

_"She should be left in that cell to rot, what is the minister thinking? She killed her own cousin and niece. There is nothing that monster wont do." A quote from Mr. Percy Wesley a Ministry official, speaking for most of the ministry workers_

_Lestranges current where about is unknown the Minister has however assured me that she is under twenty-four hour surveillance and poses no threat to any one any more. Miss Hermione Granger will be placed in charge of the new department. We can be thankful that we have at least one-third of the golden trio on the case._

**Turn to page 32 for a full and in-depth look at the life and crimes of the monster known as Bellatrix Lestrange.**

She folded the paper up and placed it back on the table. _Perhaps they are right, maybe the Minister has lost his mind. _She thought.

"I don't think Hermione knew the prophet was going to run that story. She wouldn't have let you see it." Said Harry. He had followed her in and stayed silent while she read the article.

"Why, I will be dealing with these people face to face in less than forty-eight hours." She replied quietly.

"You will be ok. You know Hermione and I will be there every step of the way. No one will be able to harm you." He said as he walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, a sign of support. She stiffened but did not shrug him off.

"I can take care of myself. What I want to know Potter is why?" She said standing up to face him. They were only inches apart. He could feel her breath on his face and see the pupils of her eyes, hidden by the blackness that surrounded them.

"Why what Miss Black?" He asked taking a step back. _How the hell does Hermione deal with her intensity_? He thought.

"Why all of you are so eager to help me? Granger, Lovegood, Longbottom and you? You of all people should not want to be anywhere near me. Longbottom I understand, I left his family alive. He thinks there may be a cure for their insanity, but there is no cure for death...I dont understand you." She said, her voice low. There was and edge of something to it, he could not place what it was, sadness maybe? He wasnt sure.

Harry turned and walked to the kitchen area determined not to get angry. In his mind Sirius death replayed over and over. And he was stood feet away from his killer. He couldn't trust himself to speak, to look at her. He took a few deep breaths and pictured his Godfather smiling and happy. Busying himself with the kettle he cleared his throat.

"You weren't born a monster Black, if there is even a glimmer of goodness left in you we will find and nurture it. You are a human being and deserve every chance at redemption. No one can ever change what you did, but if you truly feel no regret, no remorse for any of it...Then we are wasting our time."

"Wand out Potter." She snapped angrily coming to a stand still next to him.

"What." He said spinning around wand in hand ready to defend himself.

But she was just stood there her wand still safely tucked away up her sleeve.

"Every Auror is trained in Legilemens,yes?" She asked raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest. Harry simply nodded, frowning at the dark witch.

"Then do it, the memory you need to see is ready." She said. She had brought the night at the ministry to the fore front of her mind. Careful to block anything else away. She couldnt risk him breaking through and seeing something he shouldnt.

"What are you talking about Miss Black. If there is something you wish me to see I'm sure I can get hold of a Pensi..."

"It has to be this way." She snapped interrupting him. Moving closer to the hero of the wizarding world she looked him in the eye. "Do it." She commanded.

Raising his wand with a shaking hand he steadied himself, this was the last thing he wanted to do. Dive head (mind) first in to the memories of a mad woman. He suffered enough nightmares caused by the memories of the acts committed that he saw through his connection with Voldermort. Shaking his head and clearing his mind he looked into the black orbs.

"Legilimens."

He was in the death chamber at the Ministry holding someone by the hair. He was looking at a younger version of himself talking to Malfoy senior. All around him he was surrounded by his friends being held captive by deatheaters. But instead of fear or anger all he felt was excitement. His eyes settled back on the scene in front of him, his younger self about to hand over a glowing sphere to Malfoy.

"Dont do it Harry." The boy in his arms was shouting. He pulled his hair and dug his wand deeper in to the skin of Longbottoms neck. The prophecy was centimeters from his grasp...

Flashes or red, blue and white light erupted around him echoing cracks of apparition sounding across the chamber. He started throwing hexs and curses in every direction, not caring if they hit friend or foe cackling with excitement. Then he saw him. _Sirius you idiot _a feminine voice sounded in his head. Throw the boy to one side he moved forward blocking curses and sending his own back, Rabastan was behind his Godfather now ready to kill him. Feeling his arm raise to send a stupefy at Sirius, _Just get him out-of-the-way, by the time he wakes we will be gone. _The voice sounded again just as the red light made impact. He watched as his Godfather stumbled on a rock and fell backwards in to the veil. All he felt was horror that was not his own..._Sirius...No_.

"Bring me the boy Bella" He heard his masters voice ring around the walls of the chamber. His eyes lifted to see himself running at the body he was in. Smirking, he ran... Everything went black...

He could feel something soft underneath him, hands rubbing his arms. He could hear a familiar voice trying to comfort him. Tears were streaming down his face..."Sirius, I killed Sirius" He kept repeating over and over. He was over come by sorrow, heartache, guilt and disgust at himself. "Bella, you did what you had to do. It was an accident, a mistake." But the tears kept coming and the pain got worse.

He was thrust backwards and felt himself hit the cold hard floor of Hermione's kitchen. His breathing was ragged, his heart pound heavy in his chest and tears streaming from his eyes. As well as his own grief he could still feel the echo of the womans sorrow and guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"Bellatrix" He whispered as he looked over to see the dark witch on her knees opposite him tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"You tell me if your wasting your time Potter." She spat at him as she got to feet and left the room.

Harry could have sworn he heard a strangled sob echo through the foyer as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and thank you all again for the reviews.**

**After this week-end I'll be gone for two weeks. I will still be writing now and then, just not as much as I would like. Hopefully I will have some nice new chapters for you when I return.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful Halloween and an amazing (but safe) Guyfawkes.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Hermione returned two hours later to find Harry sat on the bottom step of the staircase waiting for her. He told her that he had urgent business to attend to and that Bellatrix was resting upstairs after a hard training session. By the look on his face as he left and remembering the conversation from earlier, she decided to check in her own bedroom first. Something had gone on between her friend and house guest. The last thing she wanted was tension between the two.

Walking into the darkened room, she placed her bags by the wardrobe and moved to check her bed. Sure enough there lay Bellatrix curled in the center fast asleep. Sitting on the edge of the mattress behind her sleeping form, Hermione took the opportunity to really look at the older woman. She looked so much younger when her face wasnt twisted in a sarcastic smirk or angry scowl. She looked peaceful, calm and sweet she though. She snorted unintentionally at her ridiculous mind, how can anyone describe Bellatrix Black as sweet or calm. Sure enough she hadn't had many out bursts so far. But the woman had a chaotic intensity about her all the time.

"Something funny Granger, or is it a hobby of yours to wake people with your impression of barn yard animals?" Bellatrix said rolling onto her back to look at the young woman who had disturbed her.

Hermione jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She offered with a nervous smile.

"What do you want?" The dark witch snapped as she propped herself against the headboard folding her hands in her lap.

"I came to check that you were ok, Harry said you had a tough practice session." She answered, knowing no such thing had happened. But she swept her eyes across the womans body checking for any obvious signs of injury or exhaustion just incase.

"Potter and I did not engage in any practice today." She said sighing.

"Didnt think you had, Harry has never been able to lie to me. What happened between you two?" She had known something was wrong as soon as she got in. But even after her gentle questioning Harry insisted he was fine and that he just had things to do.

"What makes you think _anything_ happened?" She replied not looking at the young woman, opting to check her finger nails instead.

"Because Harry seemed really upset by something, and by the state of your face it looks like you have been crying." She said gently. She had noticed the mascara tracks on the womans pale cheeks when she first found her asleep.

Bellatrix stiffened "I do not cry." She snapped.

Sensing the shift in the older womans mood, she decided that the best course of action would be to change the subject for now. What even went on between the two would come out eventually and if not she would just pester Harry until he told her.

"Ok, I guess I was mistaken." There was a brief silence between them, until Hermione remembered something.

"Oh, stay right there, I got something for you today. I dropped into Diagon Alley before I came home, saw it in the shop window and thought it was perfect for you." She said excitedly as she jumped off the bed and started rummaging through her shopping bags.

"Ah-Ha, there you are." She exclaimed as she extracted a black rectangular box from the bottom of one of them.

"Here you go." She said holding the box out for the dark-haired woman to take as she sat back on the bed. "Its kind of a-welcome to your new life-present."

Bellatrix took the gift, she was shocked. Surprised that the girl had even sparred her a thought during her free time. She was not used to getting gifts. In the past when ever she wanted or needed anything, she would get it herself. Unsure how to go ahead her eyes flicked between the box in her hand and the woman in front of her.

"Open it. It's not much, I wasnt really sure what your into so..." Hermione said trailing off. She had wanted to get the raven haired woman something to show her that she was proud of the progress she had made. Bellatrix had worked hard and deserved a small recognition. She was proud of the woman for getting so far in the rehab scheme. And she wanted to thank her for her help with the recruitment process. She knew it couldn't have been easy for the ex death eater, to change so much in such a short space of time.

She opened it. Inside lay a Slytherin green quill, made from the tail feather of a male pheasant. It had a black witting tip and along the quick engraved and filled in with silver paint was her name Bellatrix Black etched in an elegant calligraphy. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. It was beautiful. No one had ever gotten her such a personal gift before. Even as a child no one had bothered putting much thought into the things she received on birthdays or at Christmas, they used to send the house elf out to get her a dress or a book or a bag of gold from the vault.

Not sure how to react, she shut the box. Her thoughts were confusing, she wasnt sure which one to listen to and act on.

_Throw it back at her. Thank her. Stab it in her eye. Kiss her cheek._

Instead she slid off the bed, grabbed her shoes and left the room without saying a word. She flung herself through the door of her own chamber slamming it shut behind her. Pressing her back against it, she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

_What the hell is the girl thinking_. She thought angrily. Turning the gift over in her hands she walked to the middle of the room. She opened it, took the quill out and threw the box on her bed. Tracing the engraving with her finger she couldn't help but feel that bubbling of guilt that had plaqued her for over two weeks now.

"Stupid woman, never should have trusted me." She said gliding the feather through her fingers.

She had never felt this torn over anything before. Even as a girl fresh from Hogwarts, she had always been sure of herself, of the choices she made. But now stood here in the enemy's home, clutching a gift from a mudblood Bellatrix wavered. She had only ever wanted to please one person since the day she turned seventeen. But her old master was gone, destroyed by a boy and his own arrogance. She had found a sort of peace at last. The demands Narcissa had placed on her threatened to change that yet again, the guilt in her belly and the ache in her chest were stark reminders of what she could not have. She was Bellatrix Black after all, protegé of the darkness. Left alone to fight this on her own.

_Your not alone though Bella. The girl is here, willing to help you, so is Potter. Tell them everything and they can sort it out__. _She thought to herself. And for one brief moment it gave her hope.

"No" She snapped at herself warring with her thoughts. "She will inform the Ministry, they will blunder in and destroy everything. I can't risk it."

As much as she wanted the life Granger and Potter offered, she knew she would never have it. She would never be free, forever shackled to the darkness. She lay on her bed and for the second time that day, cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It had been hours since Bellatrix had stormed out of Hermione's bedroom after receiving the Quill. The dark-haired witch hadn't even bothered coming down for her dinner. When Shilo had returned from taking her meal to her he was covered in food and shaking like a leaf. Thats when Hermione decided that enough was enough, if she had upset her by getting her a gift then she would sort it out now. After all it wasnt fair to let her take her bad mood out on everyone else when it was her that she was mad at.

Knocking gently on the older womans door, she thought that waiting for an answer would be best this time instead of just barging her way in again. When no answer came a few moments later she knocked again more firmly.

"Go away." Came a muffled and groggy reply.

"I want to talk to you." Said Hermione through the closed-door. No answer.

"I'm not leaving until you have spoken to me." She said.

She heard a thud and the older witch curse at what ever she had knocked over as she got up.

"What." Bellatrix snapped as she ripped the door open, a scowl set firmly on her face. She was in no mood for a chat, that was for sure.

"Can we talk?" The brunette asked not fazed at all. By now she was used to the dark womans mood swings and snappy tones.

Bellatrix just rolled her eyes and walked back into her room, leaving the door open as a silent invite for the girl to go in.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She snapped not looking at the young woman next to her.

"I just though maybe..."

"You think too much Granger, has anyone ever told you that?" She snapped again.

Taking a deep breath Hermione tried again.

"If I offended you by getting you a present, I'm sorry I can return it." She said softly, trying her best not to lose her temper with her guest. The last thing she needed was to upset her all the more.

The dark-haired witch huffed and stood up. She started pacing at the foot of her bed. At every turn her eyes would flick to Hermione.

"Bellatrix, whats going on?" she asked getting up and moving to stand next to the spot that the woman was wearing a hole into the rug.

"Nothing."

"Bellatrix..." Was all she managed to get out. As she uttered her name, she made the mistake of grabbing her arm at the same time. Before she knew it or had any chance of stopping it she was on the floor, pinned beneath a mass of black curls, leather, lace and one solid body of Bellatrix Black.

"What the fuck Bella..."

"You don't come in here assuming to know everything girl. You don't invade my private space and start asking questions that you have no right asking." She hissed, her face millimeters from Hermione's.

"If you don't want me asking questions, maybe you should act like a grown up instead of a stroppy teenager." She snapped as best she could with the pressure of Bellatrix on her chest.

"Maybe you shouldnt be such a nosey cow."

"So then just talk to me." She said trying to release her hands from the womans grip.

"What do you want from me Granger?" She loosened her grip but didn't let go. She was staring in to the girls eyes, trying her best to understand why she was there. If only she had thought to keep her wand on her she could easily dive into her mind and see what she was after.

Hermione was shocked at the sudden change. The intense stare from those black glittering orbs was making her uncomfortable. It was almost as if she was looking straight through her. The feel of the older womans body against hers was stirring memories from the day she helped her with her back ache. Hermione's eyes flicked back and forth between the nearly black depths of her eyes. Her breathing was becoming shallow and her heart was racing. Her eyes travelled down the pale face to settle on ruby-red lips.

Flashes of dreams she had been plagued by since that day in the gym came flooding back to her. Hands all over her body, limbs entwined, gasps and moans of pleasure ringing in her ears. Her face flushed red.

"Get off of me Bellatrix." She snapped.

"Why, are you scared?" The dark woman asked softly, inching her face forward.

The truth was, yes, Hermione was afraid. But not of the horrible things the woman **_could_** do to her. No. Hermione was afraid of the things she **_wanted_** the older woman to do to her. She just didn't understand it.

Before she could stop herself, she lurched upwards and captured blood-red lips with her own.

Bellatrix was still, eyes wide open in shock. _The girl is kissing me_. As she felt the young body moving beneath hers, she could help but respond. Letting go of Hermione's wrists she took some of her weight on to her left arm and used her other hand to wrap around the girl's neck, deepening the kiss. Groaning as her tongue was met by another.

Hermione's mind was racing. She could not understand how they had ended up here, on the floor kissing each other breathless. Her hands begun wandering over the womans arms and back. Her leg wrapped itself around a bony hip, she was drowning in sensation. The kiss was becoming more heated more passionate. She felt Bellatrix urgently tugging on the buttons of her blouse and realised her own hands were frantically unlacing the leather corset, seeking the hot flesh hiding under it.

Just as she managed to pull it open Bellatrix hand was on her bare stomach moving up, skimming across her ribs. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, her skin covered in goosebumps. Bellatrix fingers pressed against the underwire of her bra, as her own hand found bare skin under the soft white shirt the older woman wore under the leather. Bellatrix pushed under the lace, her finger tips skimming naked flesh.

"Hermione..."

They both froze. Lips still locked together. Hands still on each other.

"Hermione..." Came the shout from the corridor again.

"Shit, its Harry." Hermione said in a panicked whisper as she gently push Bellatrix up and off of her. She got to her feet and quick as she could she fixed her clothes in place and tried to tame her hair. Satisfied that she was presentable once again she moved towards the door, she was stopped by a hissed "Lipstick" from the dark woman who was stood just feet away from her pointing at her mouth. Casting a cleaning charm over her face she glanced in the mirror and stepped out on to the corridor.

"Harry, whats the matter?" She asked as calmly as she could hoping he wouldn't notice the slight tremor in her voice.

He was half way down the passage by the time she got to him. When he turned to look at her, his face was pale white and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Harry?" She said concern etched across her face. _Did he see us_? she asked herself. _No, I would have heard the door open, wouldn't I?_

_"_Harry, whats happened, are you alright?" She said rubbing his arm trying to rouse him from the shock he seemed to be in. She was getting worried. Something terrible must have happened to put her best friend in this state.

"Its Ginny." He whispered not looking at her, staring at a spot just over her shoulder unblinking.

"Whats happened to Ginny, Harry?" She asked gently. She felt sick. Was she injured? Was she dead?

"Shes pregnant."

"Oh" She exhaled smirking. He was in shock over being a father. She laughed at her friend. He was worried about being a good dad, that s it. _Firewhiskey should sort him out_, she thought.

"Come on let's get you a drink." She said laughing as she took hold of his arm.

"Congratulations Potter." Hermione hadn't heard Bellatrix follow her out of the room. Harry turned his head and looked at the ex death eater dead in the eye without blinking.

"It's not mine." He said as he crumbled to the ground taking Hermione with him as she tried to keep him standing.

* * *

It had taken the joint efforts of bot Hermione and Bellatrix to pick Harry up and move to the guest room he had stayed in before. And a further hour of the brunettes gentle shushing and cradling to calm him enough to explain what had happened.

"Thank you." He said as Bellatrix passed him his third large glass of firewhiskey. "She said that its been going on for months, she didn't mean for it to happen. She said she was lonely because I am always working." he said as he rubbed his eyes trying to stop a fresh set of tears from falling.

"Oh Harry. Do you know who the father is?" Hermione asked still rubbing his back gently.

"No, she said its some guy that came in to the shop one day looking for gifts for his sisters, they spoke for hours. Ever since then he was going in nearly everyday until one day he asked her to lunch. I'm such an idiot, why didn't I see it." He said knocking his drink back and hissing at the burn it caused.

"Dont blame yourself Harry, Ginny being a lying cheater isn't your fault. You have worked hard to give her everything she ever wanted and more. You supported and paid for that shop too, so don't let her poison your mind." She said dare that jumped up little cow try to shift the blame on to him. She was starting to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with the entire Weasly family.

"I'll find out who he is and kill him." He said as he jumped up and drew his wand. He stumbled towards the door ready to fight the man who stole his fiancé. Bellatrix stepped in front of him blocking his path out of the room.

"Come now Potter. I've been to Azkaban, it's not a place a boy like you wants to go. You're in no fit state to apparat anyway." She drawled taking his wand at the same moment he grabbed the bottle of whiskey from her hand. Stepping back she looked to the young woman still sat on the bed and rolled her eyes. Hermione was watching her nervously as she held Harry's wand. She took two steps forward and threw it on the bed.

She turned back to the boy wonder and shook her head. He had necked half the bottle and was swaying on his feet. She grabbed his arm to guide him back to his bed.

"Awww, thanks Bellat...Bell...Bel...yoo." He slurred and let out a loud belch.

"Charming." The dark witch said sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yoo cud be brill-ant, I see gud in you Bells." He said pointing an unsteady finger at the older woman and screwing his eyes up as if looking up at the sun.

"Come on Harry, let's get you in to bed. We can talk about this in the morning." Hermione said quickly before Bellatrix had a chance to respond.

"Herminnnnny, oh my Herminnny Im so hap...happy I still got you."

"Yeh, I'm going nowhere Harry. Now into bed please." She said taking his shoes and socks off for him.

"I thought you were gonna do a runner after R..R..he did that to you, I shoulda killed him." He shot up suddenly. " You know who woulda been gud fir you... ole Snapey." He dropped back down to his pillow in a fit of giggles.

Rolling her eyes she turned to Bellatrix who was watching the pair with an amused expression on her face.

"Could you pass me that water Bellatrix." She said pointing to a plastic bottle on the dresser behind her.

"Bellatrix...why`d they call you that hmmmm..?" Harry said loudly from his position on his bed.

"BELL-A-TRIX...Bellatrix, s`such a cool name, its like kinda super feisty and sexy and scary all in one." He slurred squinting at the woman as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Suits you actually."

"Harry." Hermione snapped angrily offering the woman an apologetic look as she forced him to lay down again.

She need not have worried. Bellatrix laughed, shocking the young woman. It was the first time since she arrived that she had actually truly laughed. She threw the covers over her best friend and called for Shilo. She ordered the elf to stay with him through the night and left the room, Bellatrix in tow.

"I need to speak to Ginny." Hermione said as she made to walk towards the stair case. There were only two floo capable fireplaces in her home, she didn't want to risk Harry over hearing her talk to his ex for the one in her bedroom. So she decided to use the one in the library.

"Perhaps that is not the best course of action to take at the moment." Bellatrix offered. "You should wait for Potter to wake and give you all the facts."

"What else is there to know? She cheated on him, got herself pregnant and tried to make out it was all his fault." She replied in an angry whisper. She didn't want to wake Harry again.

"First rule of battle Granger, don't run in to a fight only knowing half the details. Second rule, don't lead with your heart." She said crossing her arms over her chest again.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Sighing she looked at the other woman.

"Your right, thank you for your help in there." She said walking back to her door.

Bellatrix nodded and turned to leave. Wanting to go to bed even though she had spent most of the day asleep. She was feeling tired. Just before she made it into her room Hermione stopped her.

"Bellatrix, about what happened." She said pointing into the dark room behind her guest.

"You mean you kissing me?" She replied cooly smiling at the girls blush.

"It was highly inappropriate. I should never have done it. It will never happen again. I'm sorry I took advantage of you that way." She tried to say in a professional way. But she knew she was rambling, she just didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what had made her kiss the older woman, and she didn't want to think about it either. All she knew was that she never allow it to happen again. In her mind it was just a case of "cabin fever".

"Calm down Granger. It was just a kiss. It happened, it wont again." The woman said rolling her eyes. She wondered why she was making such a big deal out of it. What did she expect would happen when she had messed with her medications. _Silly girl_. True, Bellatrix had enjoyed the kiss. She had never done it or anything with a woman before, she had never thought about it either, until a couple of weeks ago. That was down to Granger though. She had resolved to do what she usually did when small things popped up that had no real effect on her. She was going to ignore the fact that it had happened and move on. It just wasnt that big of a deal to her.

"Thank God Harry came round, who knows how far we would have allowed ourselves to go." Hermione said, her way of easing the awkward feeling that had over taken her and settled in her stomach.

"All the way." Said the ex death eater as she sauntered in to her room closing the door and shutting Hermione out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that Chapter, please dont forget to leave a review.

Ill see you all in two weeks xx


	12. Chapter 12

**One more before I go. I hope you enjoy it and don't get angry. All mistakes are my own, sorry in advance. **

**Happy Halloween and Guyfawkes. xx**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

Sunday morning started late for all three of them. It was ten o clock before Hermione dragged herself down to the kitchen for breakfast. All though she had gone to bed relatively early the night before she had spent most of it trying not to think about what had happened between her and Bellatrix and the dark womans parting words. After she had successfully rid herself of those thoughts she was plagued with ones about Harry. She had to spend the rest of the night convincing herself that it was a good idea to stay in her bed and that it was a terrible idea to get up and confront Ginny. She had just sat down with a mug of coffee when Bellatrix walked in.

"Good morning." She said determined not to let what happened destroy the fragile relationship they had forged between them.

A grunt was her only answer. It would seem the dark woman did not have a good nights rest either. She was busy making herself a strong cup of tea, something she only ever drank when she was particularly tired. She sat down at the table and took several sips before looking at Hermione.

"What have you got me doing today?" She asked wondering how much more preparation she would be put through before tomorrow.

"Umm..Nothing actually. We have done all the necessary paper work. I had the last acceptance letter this morning. Got all the essentials done. So you have a day of freedom. You can do what you please today." She replied smiling slightly. She honestly did not know what the woman liked to do in her spare time. She only knew what was in the file from the ministry, and that had proven to be wrong on several occasions now.

_Oh wonderful, a day of complete boredom_. The dark-haired woman thought to herself.

"Hermione, help." Harry groaned as he walked through the door holding his head in his hands.

"I think the weird sisters are doing rehearsals in my brain, and it's not going well."

"Sit down, I'll get you something." She said laughing as she went to the pantry.

On her way back over to him she poured him a strong coffee and placed it along with a hang over relief potion in front of him.

"Oh god that s disgusting." He whined after swallowing the contents of the vial. "Thanks."

"I should have let you suffer you know, that whiskey is extremely hard to get a hold of." She said in mock anger, folding her arms and frowning at him.

"Aww I was a friend in need `Mione. Talking of needs, whats for breakfast?" He asked grinning.

"What ever you make you cheeky shi.."

"Polite company `Mione." He said gesturing to Bellatrix.

The older woman snorted and Hermione laughed.

"To bad you didn't remember that last night Harry." His best friend said.

"Why?" He asked confused. "What did I do?"

"Oh nothing really. Apart from call Bellatrix Bells and you also told her that she is, what was it Bellatrix?" She asked with a smile looking at her house mate.

"I belive it was something like feisty and scary."

"Oh yes, and don't forget sexy." Hermione finished laughing at the look of horror on his face.

He hide his face in his hands and groaned. "I'm never drinking again." He said looking up at Hermione's still smiling face.

"Miss Black, I'm truly sorry. I meant no disrespect." He said looking at her with wide eyes and shaking his head.

"My, my. I never thought I would live to see the day that** TWO** lions apologised to a snake in the space of twenty-four hours." She drawled smirking at Hermione, causing her to blush.

"Whats she on about, what did you have to say sorry for?" Harry asked his friend more confused than before.

"Nothing." Hermione answered quickly followed by a laugh from Bellatrix.

"What are you doing today Harry?" She asked just to keep the conversation away from **that subject**.

"I don't know. I suppose I had better go see **_her. _**I need to get a few things and find somewhere to stay."

"If you want, you can stay here until you find a place of your own and get things sorted." Hermione said ignoring a small groan of displeasure for the dark witch.

"Thanks `Mione, it wont be for long, you wont even know I'm here. Would you help me get my stuff and bring it back?" He asked quietly. He didn't know if he was ready to face Ginny on his own yet.

"Sure Harry. Bellatrix, would you help us. If you have nothing planned for today that is."

"Why would..."

Hermione looked at her and raised her eyebrows. They both knew that she could not stay in the house alone. Everywhere Hermione went she had to follow. Her only other option was to have an auror over or Luna. Neither of which was appealing to the dark woman.

"Fine but if Ginger annoys me..." She didn't elaborate but both Harry and Hermione knew what was implied.

* * *

Later that afternoon once everyone had showered and dressed, they were stood out side the gates of Hermione's Manor. Ready to apparat to the house Harry used to share with his now ex fiancé.

With a loud crack he went first. Hermione held out her arm for Bellatrix to hold on to. A moment later they were stood in Harry's home office. Hermione hadn't been in this room since the night Ron had attacked her. She shivered involuntarily, earning her an odd look from the woman still holding her arm.

Moving away she grabbed files and folders and began shrinking them ready to be packed.

Forty five minutes later most of the office was boxed up and ready to go. So Harry went to the bedroom to get his clothes and other personal items.

"What are you doing?"

He spun around and came face to face with Ginny. "Packing, what the hell do you think I'm doing?" He snapped grabbing an arm full of clothes and throwing them in to a suitcase that was on the bed.

"Why? She asked seemingly confused.

"Are you fucking kidding?" He said not believing she could think he would stay with her after what she had done.

"Why do you think Ginny? Could it be because you have shagged someone else behind my back and have been for months or maybe it's because you went and got yourself up the stick." He said as he zipped the suitcase shut.

"I was lonely Harry. I never meant for it to happen." She cried.

"Well it did. Now the two of you can be together and raise your kid." He snapped as he grabbed his belongings and marched to the study ready to leave.

Ginny followed him in and come to a ubrubt stop when she saw Hermione and Bellatrix shrinking the last of the boxes.

"I should have known he would go running to you." The read head hissed at Hermione.

"She is my best friend, why wouldn't I?" Harry said.

"Finally got what you wanted huh?" She snapped not taking any notice of the man next to her. Staring at the brunette. Ginny had always been a little jealous of the relationship that Harry had with Hermione. She had spent days interrogating him as to what happened between them during the time they had been on the run. Focusing mainly on the time Ron had disappeared leaving them alone together.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione said stopping what she was doing to look at the angry young woman.

"Finally got your claws in to Harry Potter." She hissed as she advanced on the stunned brunette.

"Have you been speaking to Ronald? I can assure you I do not want Harry in that way. He is and always will be my **friend.**" She said putting emphasis on the last word. Truthfully Harry was more like a brother to her, but there was no talking to the red-head when she was this angry.

Ginny had her wand in the brunettes face before she had time to react. "This is because of you. You were always a part of our relationship. He always put you and your needs before mine. I mean just look at this." She pointed between Hermione and Bellatrix with her free hand. "The reason you're in this situation is because he couldn't bare to let you go, he just wouldn't let you leave." She was yelling by now.

"I suggest you put your wand away and calm down Ginny. Pregnant or not I will..."

"Protego." Bellatrix had seen the hex coming before either of the other two had. Ginny had shot a bat bogey hex toward Hermione. Years of serving the dark lord had honed her reflexes and judgement, much to Hermione's benefit. The force of Dark womans protective charm had knocked the red-head to the ground, she shot Bellatrix a dirty look. But the woman just smirked.

"Oh look, you got yourself a guard dog." She snapped.

"Grow up Ginny. There is nothing going on between Hermione and me. You got yourself into this mess. No body forced you to spread your legs for another man. It's over." Harry said standing un the middle of the women. He pocketed his now shrunken boxes, grabbed the two older womans hands and apparated back to his temporary home.

* * *

_Cissy,_

_I am starting at the Ministry tomorrow. I will begin my search at the earliest opportunity. The girl is trusting me more and more with each passing day. A trip to the Manors is not far off. I promise, I will do all that I can to help. What ever it takes._

_Bella._

Bellatrix closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. tomorrow would be the start of a battle, not just against the employees of the Ministry but for her sister too. Time was running out for her, she had to get the information Narcissa needed and soon. Leaving her room she made her way to the kitchen, it was six o clock time for dinner. The three house mates had spent the rest of the day separated. Once they had arrived back earlier that day, Harry excused himself and stayed in his room. Hermione had been in the library and Bellatrix had walked through the grounds until she couldn't stand the cold any longer and went to her chamber. Upon entering the kitchen however there was no one there. No food had been prepared and left for her, there wasnt even any cooking on the stove or in the oven.

Heading straight back out the door she went to the library to find Hermione. Her body had become used to having regular meals now and if she didn't eat she became cranky. Storming through the door ready to have it out with Hermione, she came to a sudden stop when she saw the girl fast asleep on the sofa. Her first thought was to wake her and demand that she be fed. But looking at the girl she couldn't bring herself to do it. _Your going soft Bellatrix_, she thought to herself as she moved closer to the sleeping girl. Grabbing the blanket that Hermione kept on the back of the sofa she covered her over.

Hermione was startled awake by someone touching her shoulder, she had always been a light sleeper. So the slight pressure of the blanket was enough to wake her.

"Bellatrix? I was just dreaming about you." She said groggy, to the woman standing over her.

"Oh?" She replied, quirking and eyebrow and smirking.

"It wasnt that kind of dream." Hermione said as she rolled her still sleepy eyes. "You have a dirty mind really don't you?"

"You have no idea Granger. So if it wasnt a good dream then it must have been a nightmare." She replied sitting down next to the now upright brunette.

"Not really, it was a little strange. Your sister was there, Draco too. Narcissa was crying and shouting, but I couldn't understand what she was saying and Draco looked scared. You kept staring at me saying you had no other choice." Hermione said frowning, trying to remember all the details but it was rapidly slipping away.

"Mmmm, strange." Was all Bellatrix said.

After a few moments silence Hermione turned her body towards Bellatrix.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" She asked looking her in the eye. She liked to think she had gotten to know the dark-haired woman pretty well over the last weeks, and she was able to guess how she was feeling or what she may be thinking. _Dont kid yourself. This woman is known for her unpredictability_, she thought.

"Fine, there is no need to get worked up over it. It was going to happen sooner or later." She replied honestly. She looked at Hermione, at her face, her lips, her nose then back to her eyes. _She really is attractive_, she thought. Shaking her head she looked away. _How long until these potions are out of my body_, she wondered.

"It's ok to be nervous.." The younger girl said as she put her hand on top of a pale one. To her surprise Bellatrix didnt pull away. In fact she turned her hand and grasped hers. It was gentle, soft, completely unexpected. The dark woman shifted slightly closer to Hermione.

"You know Granger, it hasn't been entirely unpleasant living here." She said as she slipped her hand free to move a stray lock of brown hair from the gryffinors eyes.

Hermione swallowed nervously "Oh." Was all she could manage to say, not trusting her voice. The memory of the kiss they shared to fresh in her mind.

"Mmm, apart from you being a little nosey, your company has been tolerable. I've enjoyed our talks and working with you. And that hot little kiss wasnt to bad either, I rather enjoyed it." She said as she ran her fingers down Hermione's face, her hand eventually wrapping around the back of her neck.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing?" She whispered, enjoying the womans touch. Bellatrix inched her face closer to Hermione's, gently placing her lips against hers. The kiss was soft, a stark contrast to the one they shared last night. The dark woman started slowly increasing the pressure bit by bit against the other womans mouth, she ran her tongue along the brunettes bottom lip wanting access. Hermione gasped, she couldn't help it, this woman was driving her crazy. Wet tongues began a slow battle for dominance, the dark woman gently pushing the brunette to lay on her back. Hermione found her hands searching for the laces of the leather corset once again. Realizing Bellatrix had taken it off before entering the library, she moved her hands down the womans back to pull the shirt up and over her head. Bellatrix sat up to allow the removal, once the material was gone Hermione wasted no time in gaining the upper hand. Pressing the woman back on to the sofa she lay on top of her nestled between her open legs and left a hot trail of kisses along her neck, gently grazing her pulse point with her teeth. Bellatrix groaned and pressed Hermione's head against her neck. She was thrilled by the response that she has gained from the woman, the feeling of arousal that pulled in the pit of her stomach spurred her on. Hermione's hands moved over the womans hip and up to her chest marvelling at the smooth skin. She was shocked to feel a pair of naked breasts in the palm of her hands. Gently squeezing the soft mounds and softly flicking her nipples Hermione couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure when Bellatrix wrapped her legs around her waist and ground her body against her pelvis.

"I've never done this before, not with a woman." Hermione confessed as she broke the contact between her lips and the dark womans flesh.

"Neither have I." Bellatrix answered slightly breathless. She didn't understand how they had got to this point, but she wasnt about to stop something that felt this good.

"I'm not sure..."

"We will figure it out." The dark beauty interrupted her, pulling her back down to her lips.

Hermione lost herself to sensation. Dragging her lips across the older womans jaw, moving down her neck to her chest she tentatively licked a hard red nipple.

"Oh god." Bellatrix gasped and wove her fingers through brown hair. Desperate for more pressure she gently pushed on the back of the girl's head.

Encouraged by the reaction, Hermione swirled her tongue around the hard nub and gently flicked it before sucking it in to her mouth, her hand copying her actions on the other breast.

"Miss Hermione?"

Once again they froze at the sound of another's voice. Neither of them had heard the pop of Shilo apparating into the room. Slowly sitting up Hermione looked over the back of the sofa to find her elf looking a little confused.

"What is it Shilo?" Hermione said, she couldn't help the sharp tone in her voice and instantly felt bad when the creäture took a step back.

"M-master P-potter says he wants to see you and Miss Bellatrix right away." The elf stuttered as he noticed the dark-haired woman peer over the sofa to give him a dirty look.

"Tell me to wait untill later." Bellatrix snapped, but unlike her younger companion she didn't care if she hurt his feelings.

"Miss Bellatrix, Master Potter says it is very very important. And that you must go now."

"Oh for God sake, tell him we will meet him in the kitchen in ten minutes." Hermione snapped losing patients with her elf and best friend.

"Yes miss." He said before he apparated away to deliver his message.

"What do you think he wants?" Bellatrix asked Hermione as she pulled her shirt back on.

"Probably going to tell us off." She answered. _He defiantly knows what we have been up to_, she thought.

"It will be worth it." The dark woman said standing up and flashing her a smirk. "If he leaves us alone afterwards."

Hermione sighed, standing up she smoothed down her clothes and fixed her hair. Casting a cleansing charm over both their faces this time to remove any evidence of their activities.

"Come on then, let's get this over with." The younger woman said as she walked out the door, Bellatrix following close behind.

"Have you ever considered making friends that don't constantly interrupt during sex?" The dark woman whispered as they walked through the foyer into the kitchen. Harry wasnt there yet so Hermione turned and gave the woman a quick but passionate kiss.

"We werent technically having sex." She whispered back as she moved away from her would be lover to sit down.

"Not yet." Came the reply just as Harry burst through the door clutching a handful of papers, a look of panic on his face.

"Theres been an attempted breakout at Azkaban." He said as his eyes fell on the pair sat at the table.

"What, how, when?" Hermione asked in quick succession. A small sense of relief that they hadn't been caught taking over for a split second.

"This morning, two unknown people got in dressed as guards, they tried to get Barty Crouch jr out of the super max medical wing." He said spreading the papers out across the table.

"What would they want with him, he had his soul sucked out in our fourth year. He would be no good to any body." Hermione said shocked.

"I don't know, that s what I need to figure out. He's been placed under heavy security at the moment. Who knows when they will try again." He answered not looking at her in stead focusing on the papers.

"You think its death-eaters?" Bellatrix asked noticing exactly what was printed on said papers. It was lists of all known death-eaters dead, alive, in prison and at large.

"Possibly, it's the first place I'm looking seeing as he is..was one of the most loyal to Voldermorts cause." He said.

Bellatrix hissed at the use of the name. Even though it had been years, she still held a small respect for it. She had an idea who the idiots were that tried to get Crouch out, but she couldn't share it with either of the two sat at the table with her. it would ruin everything if they were caught.

"Sorry if I interrupted your evening but I need your help." He said to both of them.

"What do you want us to do?" Hermione asked chancing a quick look at Bellatrix to see her reaction to his choice of words. A smirk. _What did you expect_, she thought hiding her own smile.

"I need you to sort through these, all the ones that are alive and still free is what I'm looking for." He said as he handed each of the women a pile of papers.

* * *

"Jugson?" Harry asked Bellatrix after and hour of sifting through all the names.

"No, the dark lord killed him as an example to the other. He disobeyed an order." She answered she recognised all the faces on the posters. A lot had been killed and never reported or found, some had fled the country at the dark lords demise and others where living like animals scrounging for food and sleeping in caves.

"Selwynn?"

"Dead."

"Are you sure? You need to be one hundred percent on this Miss Black."

"Two hundred percent sure, I was witness to his death at my husband's hand." Bellatrix said quirking an eyebrow at his question.

"Oh" Harry said. there was a short silence while he shifted the papers over to Hermione to mark as deceased.

"Gibbon?"

"Last I heard he had left the country."

"So it could be him."

"Possibly." Came the short reply from the dark-haired woman.

"The Carrows?" He asked as he grabbed the las to posters on the table.

"I don't know, I havent heard anything of them since the battle at Hogwarts." She said. Hermione thought she noticed Bellatrix stiffen slightly at the names. But she couldn't be sure, maybe she had imagined it.

"Well that's the lot. We need to get these images out there so people know who to look for." Harry said as he stood to leave.

"Do you think that wise Potter? Plastering their faces across the wizarding world? Spreading panic?" Bellatrix drawled. She needed to stop him, if those faces hit the streets all her planning would be ruined. He could destroy the remains of her family with one owl to the Ministry.

"No, but what choice do I have? It will be in the papers that there was an attempt on Azkaban. People will panic anyway." He answered.

"Deny it." Hermione said. She agreed with the raven haired woman. If this got out, it would cause so many problems for the Ministry. Not to mention people would be blaming Bellatrix. She could be thrown back in to prison due to public pressure. Hermione would not allow that to happen, they had all worked to hard to get to this point.

"What? How can I just deny it? There are witnesses, the guards..."

"Put them under oaths or obliviate them, just don't let this story hit the press Potter." She was just as worried about going back to prison, she had things to do before she went back to that cell.

"Your right, both of you. I need to speak to Kingsley. I'll be right back." He said as he left to use the floo in the library.

"Bellatrix, is there something you're not telling us?" Hermione asked gently noticing the look or worry etched on the older womans face. "Do you know something that could help Harry find these people?"

"No, how would I? I've been by your side practically twenty-four hours a day since my release?" She snapped.

"I know, you just look worried that's all." She sighed.

"Who do you think the public will blame if this is to get out?...Me. So yes I am worried, do you really think I want to go back to prison Granger?"

"Ok I see your point, I'm sorry."

* * *

Forty minutes later Harry returned. "Kingsley agrees that we should release a statement that the attempt was just a rumor he has sent memory modifiers to see to the Azkaban staff. He is putting things in to place to search for the remaining death-eaters. Hopefully it wont take long to find them." He said as he sat down. "Thank you both for your to late to cook, let me take you to dinner."

"We cant Harry, what if someone sees Bellatrix. Its to risky." Hermione said as she looked at the dark woman who had been silent since her friend had left the room.

"I have a friend that owns a restaurant in London. Its pretty exclusive. Closed off to the public actually. It's an invite only place. Luckily I have an open invitation." He said smiling at the women. He wanted to thank them properly, not just for tonight but for helping with Ginny. This was the only way he could think how to do it. He had planned to ask them earlier but got distracted and forgot until now.

"If your sure its safe, I'll go get changed." She said as she stood to leave.

The dark-haired woman followed her actions leaving the kitchen before Hermione. She hurried to her room and grabbed the book used to communicate with her sister.

_I thought you said they were going to wait until I had the relevent information. They could have screwed everything up! The ministry is now looking for them, tell them to stay put. They are not to try something stupid like that again._

_B._

* * *

The restaurant was indeed exclusive. They were the only patrons in fact. Harry held the door open for the two women to enter before him. They were greeted by a tall slim man dressed in a tailored grey suit. he had blonde bouncy hair and a broad handsome face.

"Harry my friend, how have you been? It's so good to see you" The man said as he grasped Harry's hand it a vigorous hand shake.

"Hello Jamie, I'm good, great to see you too. I would like you to meet Hermione and Bellatrix." He answered turning to the woman and introducing them individually.

"I am honoured to have two such beautiful women in my Bistro." He said bowing to them.

"Let me show you to your seats." He said as he turned to lead them to a table in the middle of the room.

"Thank you" Hermione said to Harry as he pulled her chair out for her to sit. Jamie had done the same for Bellatrix but she offered no thanks.

"Forgive me Miss but, do we know each other?" Jamie asked the dark-haired woman as he pushed her chair in.

"I may have crucioed you at some point. I certainly can not be expected to remember everyone I've tortured" Answered Bellatrix shrugging. Not fazed by the look of horror on the handsome mans face.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. The dark womans dark sense of humor was some thing she had come to appreciate over the weeks they had spent together.

The man left to get the trio a bottle of his best wine. "Miss Black you really shouldnt frighten everyone you meet." Harry said smiling at her.

"But it's so much funny Potter." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Her face completely neutral.

* * *

They had finished their meals and emptied two bottles of wine by the time Harry stood to socialize with his old friend at the bar. Leaving Bellatrix and Hermione alone.

"Are you ok? You have been quiet all night." Hermione said to her companion.

"I was thinking about earlier." She answered not elaborating on which part of "earlier".

The younger woman blushed, she had thought about what happened in the library through the entire meal. She didn't know what it meant but she knew it felt good at the time.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Bellatrix said standing up and making her way to a door on the other side of the room.

Looking around Hermione saw that Harry was distracted by a very animated story Jamie was telling, she slipped out of her seat and followed the dark woman.

"Couldnt keep away even for a few seconds hmm Granger." Bellatrix said wrapping her arms around the younger womans waist as the door closed behind her.

Hermione smiled. "I actually needed to use the toilet." She whispered as the woman backed her up against the sinks.

"Sure you did." She said. The dark woman brought their mouths together. Bellatrix slipped her tongue past the girls lips and kissed her deeply, her hands cupping Hermione's backside and squeezing, causing the brunette to moan deep in her throat.

The dark woman trailed wet kisses along her neck, moving the straps of the dress off her shoulder to do the same. She sucked the flesh hard leaving her mark on the panting gryffindor.

"Bellatrix." Hermione moaned. "That feels good."

"It will get even better in a minute." She answered lifting the woman to sit on the sink, spreading her legs so that she could stand between them. She let her hands run up the girls arms, over her shoulders and down her back. Her lips never leaving her skin. She brought her hands round to rest on Hermione's thighs and slowly inch by inch lifted the material on the knee-length dress higher up her leg.

"Stop, we can't d..."

Bellatrix growl stopped Hermione from finishing her sentence. "You can't keep doing this, getting me hot and bothered then knocking me back." She snapped as she pushed herself away from the shocked woman.

"Bellatrix I..."

"No Granger, this is your fault but when it comes down to actually doing something you stop." She snapped again crossing her arms and cocking her hips.

"What do you mean my fault?" Hermione snapped back frowning at the frustrated woman as she slid off the sink.

"You know exactly what I mean. You have fed me laced potions for weeks, you have planned and been wanting this all along."

"What the hell are you talking about? Laced with what exactly? Planning what?" She hissed.

"Some type of lust potion. Planning to make me want you so you can keep control." She spat out the words as if they were dirt in her mouth.

"Fuck you, I would never do anything like that." Hermione snapped angrily. How dare she accuse her of such underhanded tactics. It was disgusting what she was suggesting. Not waiting for and answer she stormed out of the bathroom and marched past Harry.

"I'm going home, I'm sure you will be fine to escort Miss Black back safely." She said to her friend as he came over to see why she was upset.

"Hermione wait a minute I'll come with.."

"Good night Harry." She snapped as she left.

Harry stood rooted to the spot, stunned at his friends sudden change in mood. Out the corner of his eye he saw Bellatrix approach.

"What did you say to her?" He asked.

"I spoke the truth, she just can't handle it." The dark-haired woman snapped as she wrapped her cloak around herself. Her signature scowl firmly on her face.

"Right well, I suppose we had better go then. Jamie I'll see you soon." He called across the room waving to his friend, holding his arm out for Bellatrix. The second she touched him they apparat straight home.

"Ill go check on her." He said as he walked into the house and up the stairs. He was a few feet from Hermione's bedroom door when he turned muttering something about having owls to send before morning.

Bellatrix was not going to tell him about the repellent charm.

* * *

**Thats it I really am gone for two weeks now. Please don't hate me for this chapter. **

**I'm looking forward to reading your reviews when I get back.**

**Thank you xxxx**

**See you soon xx**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back. Hello everyone, and thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and Pm's.  
I really enjoyed my two weeks away. I did miss my Bellamione family though. Im so very sorry for not updating sooner, but I would like to thank you all for your patients.

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 13.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Harry asked the next morning after sitting through a tense breakfast. No one had said more than two words to one another all morning and he had seen the daggers Hermione and Bellatrix where shooting at each other.

"Nothing." Hermione snapped.

"Something is going on, you two look about ready to kill each other." He said looking from one woman to the other.

"Look Harry I said nothing is going on, just believe me. Ok?" Hermione said not meeting his eyes. She truly wished she could talk to her best friend about what happened, but she knew that wasnt a good idea. Harry was more likely to throttle her than support her. After all, what she had almost done with the older woman would be classed as an abuse of a position of authority and more than likely get her thrown out of the ministry for good.

"What ever it is needs to be sorted in the next fifteen minutes. We leave for the ministry in thirty, no one needs this kind of tension today." He said as he stood to leave. The women obviously needed to talk. He had a feeling it was a conversation he didn't want to hear.

Bellatrix watched him walk across the kitchen and out the door. When he was gone she looked at the young woman who was sat opposite her moving her food around the plate with a fork.

"So?" She said, scowl firmly in place. If the girl just admitted to drugging her it would be easier to accept what had happened, forget it and move on.

"So what?" Came the reluctant reply.

"You obviously have things you want to say. Just get it over with." she snapped.

"Look Bellatrix, today is going to be hard enough. I don't want to start it with an argument. We are going to be working pretty closely together for a long time. Can we please just forget that we kissed and start again." She finished with a sigh, still not looking at the dark woman.

"No."

Hermione's head shot up. Surprised to see that the older woman had moved to stand next to her._ How does she move so quietly_, she thought.

"What do you mean, no?" she asked.

" I mean no, I will not forget that you kissed me.."

"You kissed me too Bellatr..."

"Either way I refuse to let you get away with altering my medication for your amusement." She said folding her arms across her chest, standing over Hermione trying to intimidate a confession from her.

"Oh for goodness sake, I havent altered anything. And do you really think that I find any of this amusing?" She snapped standing up to be level with the dark witch.

"I wouldn't even pretend, to know what your kind find funny Granger." She said, staring at the brunette through hooded eyes.

"My kind? Mudbloods you mean? Well I can tell you now, Black. What ever WAS happening between you and me was no fun at all, _liar_ the voice in her head hissed. It's fucking confusing. It's infuriating and it's never going to happen again. Do you understand?" She said angrily stepping toward the shocked older woman, forcing her to take a step back.

Quickly regaining her composure Bellatrix stepped forward again, her face inches from Hermione's.

"Is that so? You and I both know, that every time we are alone together..." She closed the small gap between them and kissed her gently. Running her hands slowly up Hermione's arms, one wrapping itself around her neck the other traveling to stop at the small of her back, pressing their bodies together. Her tongue sliding across a plump bottom lip seeking entrance.

It took Hermione a split second to reciprocate. Pressing her body firmly against the other, arms wrapping around a waist, tongue darting out to meet Bellatrix's own. She couldn't stop the moan that came from throat. God know's why, but she loved kissing this woman.

Bellatrix stepped back, ending the kiss with a smirk. "This WILL, keep happening. Until you give me the antidote."

"Urrgh, there is no antidote because there is no lust or love potion in your medications. If it will stop you from thinking there is , then I will give you a broad spectrum dose." Hermione snapped.

"That will do Granger. Go fetch it so we can get moving." The dark witch said, a triumphant look upon her face. The offer of a reversal potion was as good as a confession to her. She could finally get the girl out of her every waking thought and concentrate on what she needed to do for Narcissa.

"You will have to wait until we get home later. I don't have any ready-made, I've never had the need to keep it. It will take me an hour to brew after work, you can even watch to make sure I'm not tampering with it." Hermione said as she walked to the door. It was almost time to leave and she wanted five minutes breathing space to clear her mind and calm down.

"By the way I meant Gryfindors." The dark woman said just as the brunette left.

* * *

If Bellatrix was being completely honest with herself, she was slightly nervous about stepping into the ministry. The last time she was in there hadn't gone very well for her. The place brought up far to many memories that she did not wish to think about. Hermione had promised her complete safety as long as she stuck to the rules (to which there was much eye rolling) and didn't wander around the building alone. But the dark witch knew all too well, that if someone wanted to face or challenge her they would find a way to get her on her own. There was no guarantee. If she had not had the binds placed on her magic she would not be half as worried. But being Bellatrix Black she did what she always did. Put up her walls, built up an air of false confidence and got on with it.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he walked back into the house to collect the two women.

"Yeah, have you cleared everything?" asked Hermione. The ministry had provided extra aurors for the first week of Bellatrix employment. Harry had insisted that he be part of the team assigned to both Hermione and Bellatrix personal safety. The last thing the ministry needed was a report in the prophet of how they had been attacked by someone seeking revenge and with the recent attempt on Azkaban he couldn't risk an attempted abduction on Bellatrix. The remaining free deatheaters where up to something and after their failed attempt at getting Barty crouch Jr, he was willing to bet every galleon he had that their next target would be voldermorts second in command. He couldn't leave her safety in the hands of anyone but his own.

"Dont worry 'Mione, I've got it covered. We are apparating from here straight into my office. It's safest that way. Your new department is on the same floor. We have two aurors outside your gates waiting to go with us. When we arrive they will be joined by a further two. They will go ahead to do checks and searches of the area you two will be in. All your new staff have been briefed and have agreed to searches and all have signed the silence contracts no body can discuss what goes on in your department with anyone that doesn't work for you. They have however, all decided that a seven am start is just the thing they need this fine Monday morning.' he finished with a laugh.

"What? Are they in the department yet? Harry I need them out for the first hour at least. The point of us going in so early is so that Bellatrix and I can get our bearings before anyone else arrived." Hermione said slightly panicked. She had told everyone in a departmental memo starting time was nine am. What the hell are these people thinking? Why have nearly thirty members of staff decided today was a good day to start at seven.

"Relax, they are just eager to get the rehab up and running." he answered still smiling.

"Dont kid yourself Potter. We all know why they are there at this hour they are all hoping for the first glimpse of the infamous deatheater. Probably hoping to get a few good hexs in on our arrival." The dark witch said as they walked out the front door and made their way to the gate.

"Send one of your men ahead Harry, clear out the seventh floor. Tell my team to come back at nine." Hermione said realising the potential security threat. Each one of her employee's had been forewarned that Bellatrix would be working with them and they had all been made to sign a contract stating that they were not to attack, harm or abuse the witch in any way but without seeing everyone she couldn't be sure some one hadn't snuck in among them. Their security tags and IDs had not been issued yet, the aurors wouldn't know who to stop.

"Or unbind my magic, I will be capable of taking care of myself." said The dark witch, her scowl already firmly in place.

"I'll send Greg," came the short reply. He went off and had a few quiet words with one of the men stationed outside the gates. Greg apparated away as Harry turned to walk back to the waiting women.

Fifteen minutes later the auror returned stating that the seventh floor was now empty and the staff had either gone for breakfast or returned home until nine.

"Thanks, alright ladies are you ready?" he turned and asked. To which all he received was two nods. " let's go then."

Harry left first, Hermione gripped the older womans hand a little harder than necessary, a sign of her nerves and lead her out the gate. In a moment of uncharacteristic gentleness Bellatrix softy squeezed hers back.

"It will be ok." she whispered so that the two men couldn't hear.

"I know." the brunette answered with a false smile. And with a crack they were gone.

"Right we are just waiting for Greg and al..." Harry was interrupted but the crack of said aurors arrival.

"Ok men if you will follow me. We will check every room on this floor and come back for miss Granger and miss Black we Will then escort them around each one and where ever else they wish to go." he said to the aurors. He was in full leader mode now. Nothing was going to screw this up for him or his best friend. He left the office, his men following close behind.

"All this fuss over little old me." Bellatrix said with a small smirk.

"Oh please, you love all this attention." Hermione said smiling back as she lent against the table and folded her arms. Waiting for Harry and his men to finish could take a while but she was in no mood to sit in one of the comfortable chairs and relax. Her nerves where eating away at her stomach, she was thankful that she hadn't eaten this morning.

"True." she said smiling. "but what about you. Are you not enjoying all this, even a bit?" the dark woman asked as she lent next to Hermione on the desk and adopted the same stance as her.

"No, Ive always hated being in the lime light. It makes me feel sick. I've always tried to stay out of the center of things. You know behind the scenes." she said.

"Not an easy feat, being one of Potter's friend's."

"No, it's not."

"So no two page spread in the prophet, no book deals after the war?" Bellatrix asked. She wasnt really that interested but it was filling the time while Harry finished his checks so she waited patiently for the answer.

"There were offers, hundreds of them. The prophet offered a ridiculous amount of money to the three of us for exclusive interviews and dozens of book deals where coming in daily. Harry and I refused all of them of course, but Ron, well let's just say he had a lot to live up to. And he had always wanted a vault full of gold." she said bitterly. When she had first read the interview with Ron in the paper it had made her angry, he had made out that it was him that had figured everything out the horcrux's and locations. That it had been him risking his life everyday. He was only one step away from proclaiming that it had really been him that had defeated the dark lord and her and Harry were just along for the ride. After the war when the papers first approached them, he had begged her and Harry not to mention his dissapearing act or the fact that he was constantly moody and having a got at them. In hind sight they probably would have done better without him.

"So tell me then, how did you manage to pay for that house you're in, furnish it. How have you gathered the rare books you have in your room? How do you pay for such fine firewhiskeys? Are your muggle parents wealthy?" the dark witch asked cocking her head to the side, staring at the girl.

" Well me and Harry didn't really have homes to go to after the war, so we stayed on at Hogwarts to help with the repairs and rebuild. Professor magonagal came to us one day, about half way through the restructuring and said the school would have to shut as the money the ministry had allocated had run out. Not wanting that to happen because I wanted to sit my exams and Harry didnt want the only place he had called home to vanish, we took the best offers presented to us and paid for labour and materials amoung other things. Once the school was compete there was still a massive amount of gold left in both our vaults, we opened charities and helped rebuild families homes. We managed to rid ourselves of most of it but there was some left over. I returned to school to take my newts and the interest built up. The rest I've worked for and earned. I suppose I am thankful that my future is taken care of and any children I have will be provided for."

"God, you are such a Gryffindor." Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to me..." she was cut short by Harry entering.

"All clear." he said gesturing to the open door. It was time to take them on the grand tour.

"As you know, you will be sharing this level with us aurors. Each department has been allocated exactly half of the seventh floor. Yours and Bellatrix office is two rooms down from mine, so should either of you need anything, I'm not far." Explained Harry as he showed them a room twice the size of his office. He had ordered that two offices be made into one so that Hermione would be able to keep an eye on her ward at all times. It was as much for Bellatrix safety as everyone else's.

He led them further down the hall indicating a number. Of different offices and therapy rooms. The ministry had installed several medical and interview rooms which was the newest addition to the rehab program.

"Some of your guys will be doubling up in offices, but mine are having to do the same." Harry said closing the door to the last of the offices.

"I'm sure they will be fine." replied his best friend.

"Your research lab." he said opening the door to a large area filled with plain white work tops that were covered in all manner of equipment, magical and muggle. There were potions kits and microscopes, computers next to quick notes quills and parchment

And so many other things she couldn't take it all in. The ministry had been pretty generous in funding for equipment.

"Thanks Harry, if you don't mind I think it would be a good idea for Bellatrix and I to familiarize ourselves with this room first. If we need anything I'll call for you." Hermione said as she looked around, dismissing her friend. It would be easier for them to adjust to their surroundings without an audience.

"Sure, I'll be compiling a list of names of everyone on your team. Do you want to take a look at it before I pass  
It to my men?" he asked

"Can you remember everyone?"

"Yeah, pretty sure I can, besides I still have their files in my office." he replied.

"I don't need to see the list then, I trust you." said Hermione.

He nodded and left them alone, shutting the door as he went.

"Do you know what all this stuff is?" the brunette asked the dark witch. Watching as she picked up various items and inspected them closely.

"Some, most of this rubbish I've never seen before." Bellatrix said as she picked up the wireless computer mouse.

"Well let's just hope Neville knows what he's doing." she sighed. Looking around she was starting to get a feeling of dread settling over her. She wondered whether this was too big a project for her. Sure she had run entire department's before even changed a few, she had never started one up though and was starting to doubt that she could pull it off'.

* * *

After spending a good hour looking through the equipment and exploring their half of the seventh floor Hermione suggested they go to their shared office to sort who would be share space with who.

"Right well that's done, I suppose it's time to face the masses.' the younger woman said pushing the list to one side and glaring at here watch. "Are you ready?" she asked the dark-haired woman as she stood and walked to the door.

"Just get on with it." Bellatrix snapped.

They walked the short distance to Harry's office and Hermione let herself in without knocking.  
her best friend looked up from the file he was reading and gave them a small smile.

"Harry, we're ready. Let them in." She said almost to quietly for him to hear.

"Alright, once all the IDs have been checked Ill send them through to the board room." He said as he stood up and walked out the office. "Wait in here until I come get you."

* * *

He had stationed his men at the elevators and had given them strict orders to check everyone personal IDs. Anyone whose name was not on the list was to be sent to an interview room on the aurors side of the seventh floor for questioning.

He nodded to his men and they sent the elevators down to the atrium. The five aurors had a brief but tense wait for the first group.

" Ladies and Gentlemen if you could please have your identification ready we can process you and send you through, anyone who is not supposed to be here will be given one chance to leave before he or she is taken away for questioning. Thank you." said Harry in a loud firm voice. He needed to be on point or everything could go to hell in a heartbeat.

There were only two people who turned around and left at his words. A couple of young men. Probably just want to see Bellatrix in the flesh, he thought as he watched the elevator descend for the next group.

It took him and his men just over forty minutes to check everyone that had come up, they had their thirty employees. The number turned away was about the same and they had seven people waiting for questioning. Apart from one mishap with the fourth group where an angry woman who looked to be Mrs Weasleys age, tried to bombard her way through to Bellatrix shouting about making her pay for ruining her son's life, it went smoothly.

Sure that there was going to be no more trouble he left his men to deal with anyone else that wandered up to the seventh floor for no reason.

He went to his office to tell Hermione that her team where waiting.

"What took so bloody long Potter?" Bellatrix snapped as he entered.

"Sorry there was more than we expected." he replied frowning at the older woman.

"Any trouble?" his best friend ask, a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." he said offering her a reassuring smile.

"Did everyone turn up?" she asked. She wouldn't have blamed anyone for changing their mind last-minute. The idea of working alongside the most dangerous and cruel of voldermorts followers was a daunting prospect for her, she could only imagine what the likes of Neville Longbottom must be going through.

"Every single one 'Mione."  
She nodded and stood from her seat at Harry's desk.

"Come on, lets not waste anymore time, the sooner we get the introduction out the way, the better." she said leading the way out the office and into the boardroom.

* * *

If you enjoyed that please leave a review.

So am I forgiven for disappearing for nearly four weeks?

No? ok well on to the next one it is then.


	14. Chapter 14

Are you all ready for the next one?

Just to remind everyone that I havent got a beta and all mistakes are my own. I do try my best to catch them all but I'm sure some have slipped through.

EnJoy...

* * *

Chapter 14.

The room was deathly silent as they walked in, first Hermione then Bellatrix and bringing up the rear Harry. As the younger woman turned to face the crowd she noticed not one set of eyes was on her. Everybody in the room was staring at the dark woman who stood by her side.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it's good to see you all. I would like to start by introducing Miss Bellatrix Black, she will be working alongside most of you through out her time on the program. I would like to take this opportunity to remind everyone that any physical, verbal or mental abuse made against any member of staff will not be tolerated. Those found responsible for any of these will face the harshest punishment available." Every eye now focused on her she continued.

"As I'm sure you are all aware by now, we are sharing space with the aurors department. This means that it will mostly be two to an office. You will each find your name on the doors of your allocated space. All of you have been sent a starter pack and your individual cases and assignments, I expect nothing but the best from my team. I trust you will all dedicate the necessary time and effort it takes to make this department a success." Stopping for a moment to allow her words to sink in.  
"Are there any questions?" she asked sweeping her eyes across the room.

"Yeh I got a question, What work is Lestrange doing?" Hermione couldn't see the face of the man whose voice was just a little to sharp for her liking, he was right at the back.

"Step forward please." she said. She wanted to see the owner of the harsh voice, he could potentially be trouble.

There was a moment of shuffling amount the people, until a short middle-aged man wearing a bright blue wizards robes stood in front of her.

"Mr Gerard, I believe I made it clear that her name was Black and please remember to address her as Miss. And in answer to your question, Miss Black will be working in almost every sub division of this department. Apart from yours of course Mr Gerard, she will have no need for admin skills, so you need not worry." She finished giving him a slightly sarcastic smile. She knew that she really should not provoke any of her staff in such away, but Daniel Gerard had not been one of her choices. He had been sent through by the ministry "a spy" as Bellatrix had said. She had worked with the man before and had found him difficult and rude.

"Any more questions?" she said looking over his head to address the rest of her staff, ignoring his outraged puffs. She was happy with her decision to give him the smallest office available, it was little more than a broom closet.

"Miss Granger, will we be given time to organise our area's or do you want us to start on our cases straight away?" asked a young woman Hermione recognised from Hogwarts she had been a couple of years below her in Ravenclaw. She was one of Bellatrix's recommendations.

"No Miss Ashback, you will be given today to sort your offices and such and I expect work to begin properly tomorrow." She answered giving the girl a smile. Trust a Ravenclaw to ask such a thing.

Questions like that went on for a further twenty minutes or so, until a familiar voice broke through from the side of the room.

"Miss Black, which area will you be working in first?" The woman said as she stepped out from behind Neville. Hermione would recognise that fair skin and dark hair anywhere. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson.

Bellatrix hadn't been facing the crowd opting instead to focus on other things like a spider in the corner of the ceiling or her nails. But at the sound of her name she turned to look at her fellow slytherin.

"I believe I'll be starting in research." was the short, straight to the point answer.

Pansy's grin was one that could rival the Cheshire cat himself.  
"That's my department." she said quietly.

"I am aware of that." Bellatrix answered an eyebrow ached.

"Well then Miss Black, I look forward to working very closely with you." she said with an odd look on her face, Hermione would have sworn she had just leered at the dark witch. Clearing her throat she focused on the rest of her staff once more.

"Thats enough questions for today. If you have anymore or should any problems arise feel free to come to my office, if I am unavailable you can see Harry. Please find your allocated space and organise it as soon as possible. The hard work starts first thing tomorrow."

Everyone made their way past the trio and out the door. When the last person had left Harry excused himself to do a patrol, leaving Hermione and Bellatrix alone.

"That went better than I planned." the young woman said with a sigh of relief.

"Mmm, I must admit, I half expected a lynch mob when we walked in." Bellatrix said following Hermione out the door and into their office.

"There's still time for it yet." she smiled looking over her shoulder at the dark woman. "Which side would you prefer?" pointing between the desks.

Bellatrix moved to the far side of the room, picking the space furthest from the door.

"Right, let's get started" the brunette said pulling out her wand her other hand full of shrunken boxes and files.

* * *

The day had progressed slowly for all in the new department. It was four o clock in the afternoon and everyone was almost finish setting up. Hermione had told them that as soon as they were done and she had done a quick inspection they could leave.

Just as Bellatrix passed the brunette the last of the boxes to empty there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said not turning around from emptying it on to her desk.

"Miss Granger, Miss Black, the research lab is ready for your inspection."

"Thank you Miss Parkinson. We will be along shortly." she said still not turning to face the woman.

"Was there something else Parkinson." Bellatrix snapped when she hadn't left. Pansy was stood in the doorway staring at the older woman.

"As a matter of fact there was Miss Black, my uncle says to say hello to you and that he hopes he will get to see you soon." she said smirking.

At her words Hermione spun round. "And who is your uncle?" she snapped, frowning at her old enemy.

"Gilbert Hugh of course he and Bella..I mean, Miss Black go way back." she said smirking as she turned and walked away.

"Old friend of yours?" Hermione asked surprised at the jealousy she felt rising.

"Not exactly, the man my husband was in love with. After all this time, he still thinks it bothers me. Idiot." she answered staring after the woman who just left.

"Oh, well, try not to let it wind you up. Lets get this inspection done then we can go home, they are the last one." she said gently rubbing the dark womans arm as she passed.

"Thank God." she said quietly.

After a quick inspection Hermione declared the research lab ready for use the next day.

"Thank you everybody, enjoy your evening. Get a good nights rest, tomorrow we begin." with that said all the research staff said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

Not wanting to hang around the Ministry longer than they needed to Harry apperated them from his office straight to Hermione's house.

"Ahh it's good to be home." said Harry as they walked thorough the front door.

"Drink?" Hermione asked the other two as she walked towards the library.

Neither answered but both followed, Bellatrix sat down on the sofa and Harry took a seat in the arm-chair opposite her. The younger woman passed out glasses of firewhiskey and sat next to the dark-haired witch.

After a moment of quiet Harry looked at his friend. "Not a bad start was it?" he said it was more a statement and not a question.

"No, a few hiccups here and there but they were easily sorted." the brunette replied.

"How was your first day Bellatrix?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"As well as can expected I suppose. Fine." she said taking a sip of the amber liquid.

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but did you think there was something a little... odd about Pansy Parkinsons behaviour towards you at all." Hermione asked turning towards the dark woman.

"Nothing other than the usual pure blood, slytherin traits no."

"Did you?" she turned to Harry.

"A little." he said hesitantly.

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it will stop when she's distracted by the real work." he answered not looking at her. He knew he should tell them about the conversation he had over heard between her and a friend from another department. But he did actually believe that she wouldn't go through with her plan once she was busy. Besides he wasnt one hundred percent sure if she was being completely serious.

"I've got a few things to take care of, I'll see you both later." he said finishing his drink and standing to leave.

"See you later." Hermione said watching him walk out the door. Turning her attention back to Bellatrix she decided it was time to find out what exactly had the woman vexed about today. She had spent enough time with the older woman to know that "fine" meant something completely different to her.

"So how was your first day, real answer this time." she said offering the older woman a knowing smile.

Sighing Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Alright, I hate people staring for no reason. And it seems that most of the idiots that you have employed have that particular problem." she said, standing up and pacing the floor. It wouldn't bother her so much if she had actually given the morons an excuse to keep slowly walking past their open door just to catch a glimpse of her, but all she had been doing was helping Granger unpack.

"Bellatrix, try to understand that seeing you inside the ministry calm, not throwing curses at people or hexing anyone, is really out of the ordinary for most of them. They are afraid and just waiting for you to be...your old self. But they don't know you, they havent seen the changes that Harry and I have. Give them a chance, in a few days everyone will be so used to you being there, they will basically ignore you." While she had talked she had stood up and stopped the dark womans pacing by placing her hands on her shoulders.

"We shall see Granger." She said. Very aware of the proximity of the girl Bellatrix took a step back.

"Shouldn't we be brewing a certain antidote now." she said looking at the girl through hooded eyes. The dark womans body had reacted to the girl again reminding her of their earlier agreement.

Sighing Hermione turned towards the door. "Can I at least go change my clothes first?" she asked sarcastically.

"If you really must, but only because I don't want to be left with Potter babysitting again while you go traipsing around London looking for new ones." she replied with her usual air of arrogance. She couldn't help watching the girl leave the room. Surveying her body as she left, her rear end in particular.

Shaking her head, she knocked her drink back and left the library. She decided that she had better change her clothes too if she was assisting the girl. Before that though she needed to give Narcissa her promised update. Walking into her room she grabbed her copy of dark magical creatures.

Cissy,  
I start in the research lab tomorrow. I should be able to get access to the archives through there. I'll tell Granger I need to check some past experiments or some nonsense. Tell those two I will have the required information with in a week. Then they are to return what is yours.  
Bella.

Placing it back on shelf, she changed her clothes and went to knock on Hermione's door.

Hermione opened the door and stepped out.

"I don't need an escort, I know the way to my kitchen." she snapped. It had upset her more than she cared to admit that Bellatrix could think that she would do what she was accusing her of.

"You were taking your time, the sooner we get this done the sooner things can get back to normal. No more distractions." she replied choosing to ignore Hermione's tone.

"If you say so."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once in the kitchen Hermione gathered all the equipment needed.

"I presume you know which ingredients go into this?" she asked placing a cauldron on the stove.

Bellatrix nodded.

"You will find them all in the pantry, through that door there." She said pointing to the other side of the kitchen.

It took the dark-haired woman a few minutes to gather all that they would need, by the time she returned the younger witch had set up their work station and immediately set Bellatrix to chopping and crushing the ingredients.

They worked in silence until all that was left to do was let the potion simmer, stirring it anti-clock wise every three minutes.

Leaning against the counter Bellatrix watched as Hermione cleaned up.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" she asked smirking a little.

"No, just busy. I needed to concentrate." she replied as she put the knives and chopping boards in the sink.

"This potion is remedial, your elf could have brewed it in his sleep."

"Fine, I just have nothing to say that won't cause an argument ok, so just drop it." she snapped.

"Why would we argue. You admitted to tampering with my medication and you are remedying it." the dark woman said standing up straight.

"I admitted nothing, the only reason I offered to brew the damn thing was to shut you up and to make you see there was nothing in your potions." Hermione replied her voice slightly raised.

"Careful Granger, I won't tolerate another one of your outbursts. It no longer matters what you say or I believe, I shall be back to normal in a few hours, once this takes affect." she said pointing towards the stove.

"Tell me Bellatrix, why the hell would I slip you a lust potion? It would be no benefit to me at all. You are not the only one that needed no distractions through this project. It's been hard enough having to deal with setting the rehab department up without having to deal with a horny deatheater. Why the fuck would I put myself through all that?" she hissed at her house mate starting to get angry at her.

"How do I know how your brain works. Maybe you felt that was the only way of staying in control. Or perhaps it's a sabotage. Your best idea to distract me and in turn I fail at completing the program." she snapped back. Taking a step towards the girl, forcing her back against the sink.

"Is it so hard to think that maybe you actually just like me? That maybe you feel something towards me?" she asked looking up at the woman in front of her.

"Not possible, I've never had any wish to be intimate with a female, or someone as young as you. Not to mention some one of your blood status. So why now Granger? A potion is the only plausible explanations. And as you are the only one with access to them..." she didn't finish her sentence, but the accusation and insult was there plain as day.

Hermione's face fell, the last comment hurt. She had thought Bellatrix had changed. She had spent weeks with this woman. She had hoped that her stand point on blood purity had changed. Believed that by working closely with her that she had shown her that they weren't ultimately any different.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." she replied quietly. She couldn't bring herself to look at the dark witch. She turned away n walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bellatrix asked surprised at the girls sudden change of mood. She didn't think she had said anything wrong or particularly harsh.

"You are able to finish the antidote, it will be ready in five minutes." she said as she left. "Shilo!" she shouted in the foyer.

With a pop the little elf appeared by her side. "Yes Miss Hermione" he said smiling at his mistress.

"Can you prepare dinner for Mr Potter and Miss black please." she asked looking down at him.

"Yes Miss, is you wanting Shilo to bring you some to your room miss?"

"No thank you, I've lost my appetite." she said as she walked towards the stairs, making her way to her bedroom. She suddenly felt exhausted. Bellatrix had made feel as though she had failed at this entire thing. And that was a feeling that didn't sit well with her. Stripping off her clothes she got into bed.

"What did you honestly think would happen Hermione? That she would shed a life time of beliefs in a few weeks. How stupid are you." she said to herself as she lay staring at the ceiling._ At the start of this, you wanted someone who would shut up, do as they were told and get the job done fast,_ she thought. "Be careful what you wish for Hermione" she said softly. Closing her eyes, thoughts rushing round her head she fell into a restless sleep

* * *

A few hours later Harry walked into the kitchen to find Bellatrix eating alone. He sat down opposite her and a plate of food appeared in front of him.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked as he tucked in to his dinner.

Bellatrix shrugged and continued eating.

"Have you two fallen out again?" he said putting down the knife and fork and picking up his drink.

"No." came the snapped reply.

"Oookaay, so did she have work to do or something?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I am not her keeper, nor am I attached to her hip Potter. I already told you I don't know where Granger is." she snapped and let her cutlery fall to the plate with a clatter.

"Ok, sorry. I just thought she might have told you." he said raising his hands in surrender. He knew she was still in the house, she wouldn't leave Bellatrix there alone.

The dark woman stood up and left the kitchen. She wanted a bath and to go to bed, she had taken the antidote they had brewed earlier and one of the side effects was drowsiness. A fact she had forgotten that morning when she had insisted Hermione fetch one for her.

A moment later she heard Harry climbing the stairs behind her.

"Why are you following me?" she snapped as she spun around to face him.

"Calm down, I wasnt following you. I'm coming to find Hermione I really need to speak to her." he said a look of shock on his face. He had decided while he was out to warn his friend about Pansy Parkinson's plan.

"Oh, is it important?" she asked knowing that as soon as he got within a few feet from her room, he would be affected by the charms placed on it.

"Yeh pretty important." he answered frowning slightly.

"I'll look in her room, you go look in that one she runs in." she said pointing down the opposite hallway.

He would never understand Bellatrix Black, one minute she was snapping your head off and the next she was offering her help. She was so different than he ever imagined. But then again all women were a mystery to him, he never would understand a females mind.

"Thanks if you find her can you send her to the library please?" he said turning to walk in the opposite direction. Bellatrix nodded, walked to the young woman's door and knocked.

When no answer came a moment later, she opened the door and let herself in. The room was dark, unable to see if the girl was in her bed, she moved closer. She saw her laying there fast asleep.  
"lumos" she whispered quietly as not to frighten the woman awake. Sitting on the edge she could make out the tense expression on her face, even in sleep she worries Bellatrix thought.

"Granger, wake up" she said softly. She felt a bit uneasy, she had never been this gentle with anyone, the antidote obviously isnt working yet she thought. Hermione didn't stir. Rolling her eyes she tried again.

"Granger, Potter needs to see you." she said a little louder this time. The young woman still showed no sign at opening her eyes.

"Hermione." she said gently shaking the sleeping woman's shoulder.

Hermione groaned and turned onto her back. Opening her eyes and realising who had woke her she shot up.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Potter needs to see you." Bellatrix answered, distracted by the fallen blanket that had left the woman's near naked form exposed to her.

Hermione looked down at herself and smirked.

"Antidote not working yet?" she said sitting back against the headboard exposing more flesh. The only thing keeping her modest was a red lace bra and matching pants.

"It would seem not." the dark witch replied now raking her eyes over the toned muscles of the woman's abdomen.

"See some thing you like?" she asked sarcastically, crossing her arms causing her cleavage to become more pronounced.

Bellatrix reached a hand out and slowly slid it across Hermione's stomach.

Holding in a groan, the young woman grabbed the hand slowly moving its way up her body and pushed it away.

"Remember Bellatrix, I'm still just a mudblood." she said harshly. Slipping her legs out of the bed she stood and walked to the wardrobe. Wrapping a robe around her frame she turned back to the stunned dark beauty still sat on her bed.

"Did Harry say what he wanted?" she asked casually as if nothing had happened and she hadn't been laid near enough naked next to Bellatrix.

"No, what do you mean your still just a mudblood?" she said standing up and walking over to the woman.

"One of your reasons as to why you would not be attracted to me, remember" she replied looking the woman straight im the eye.

"You misunderstood, if you hadn't run out before you would know what I meant. I..."

"I don't have time for this now. I need to speak to Harry, where is he?" she interrupted the older woman. She wasnt interested in her excuses.

"Fine, can we speak when you are done with him?" she asked. She couldn't explain why she felt the need to justify her words to this woman. But she wanted too.

"Wait here I'll be back as soon as I can." Hermione replied, softening a little at the confused look on the other woman's face.

Bellatrix nodded once. "He is waiting for you in the library."

"Thank you, I'll be back in a few minutes." she said turning and leaving the room.

* * *

"Harry, what's happened?" she said as she walked in to the room and saw her friend sat on the sofa head testing against the back.

"Hey 'Mione. Nothing yet. Come sit down for a sec I'll tell you all about it." he said patting the seat next to him.

Sitting on the edge of the chair she faced her best friend. "Whats going on?"

"Today at work I happened to take by lunch break at the same time as Pansy Parkinson, and I over heard her and a friend talking about Bellatrix." he started.

"Ok, but everyone has discusd her in one way or another." she replied frowning. It was true when ever her and Bellatrix left their office the dark woman's name was on everyone's lips.

"Yes but not in the same way. I heard her making plans." he said raising his eyebrows and tilting his head forward.

"Right, well what plans?" she said impatiently,

"Um well, you see I can't be sure she was serious, I mean she could have been joking around, but you should know. Because if something negative where to happen, well..."

"Harry, your rambling. Just spit it out." she was getting frustrated with her friend. He only ever got like this if it was something really bad or really embarrassing.

"She's planning on seducing Bellatrix." he said quickly. Breathing a sigh of relief now that he had said it.

"Really?" she said disbelieving.  
He just nodded.  
Hermione burst out laughing. "Wait till I tell her.  
"What's funny Mione, this could be serious. If Parkinson actually goes through with it the consequences could be terrible for Bellatrix. They could be setting her up. It's sabotaging her success." he said staring at his friend as if she had gone mad.

"I'm sorry, your absolutely right Harry. Why don't you tell me exactly what she said so that I can warn Bellatrix." she said, still smiling a little.

"Well I didn't catch the whole conversation, but I heard her say that she would do anything to be part of the black family, that "Bella" is hot and she would soon be working close enough with her that she could make her move without you interfering." he said in a rush, clearly he was a little embarrassed talking about sex and Bellatrix in the same convesation.

"Ok Harry, thank you for letting me know. I'll tell Bellatrix to be on her guard for a while." she said standing up and walking out the door. She made her way back to her room.

"I bet you'll never guess what that conversation was about." she said walking over to the bed, from across the room it looked as though Bellatrix was awake sat up leaning against the headboard as she was. Looking closer at the dark woman Hermione noticed she was fast asleep. It can wait till morning she thought.  
Instead of waking the sleeping woman to get into her own bed, Hermione covered her with the duvet. sliding in gently next to her she fell asleep.

At some point during the night the pair had moved, the younger woman was laid facing the door and Bellatrix had moved up behind her almost spooning her their legs had entwined and the dark womans hand was resting gently on Hermione's left breast.

* * *

There you have it. I feel as though this story has become boring or stale.

I'm trying my best to keep it interesting for everyone. please let me know what you think...

more to come soon. xx


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for your amazing reviews. Every one of them have been a great encouragement to me and have really helped me through my little confidence wobble. So thank you.  
And because your all so good to me you can have this... I think the beginning of this chapter is classed as fluff? I'm not sure, but anyway.  
Enjoy...

* * *

The sleeping bodies began to stir, one set of bleary eyes opening and seeking the source of warmth that was enveloping her. Hermione lifted her head off the pillow and looked behind her.

"Good morning." came a groggy voice. "You make the strangest sounds in your sleep." she said smiling.

"Morning." replied a stunned and slightly confused Hermione. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you awake."

"It's fine, it's cute." she said smiling as the younger woman turned over to face her.

"I doubt that very much." she snorted. This was a side of Bellatrix that she had never seen before. Gentle and playful. She remembered coming back to her room last night to find the older woman fast asleep on her bed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Bellatrix asked, moving a curly strand of her out of Hermione's eyes.

"You looked exhausted, I didn't have the heart to move you so I let you stay. I didn't mind, that's probably the best nights sleep I've had in a long while." she said enjoying the dark woman's attention.

"Thank you." she said running her hand down Hermione's exposed shoulder and traveling down her arm.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. _God that feels good_, she thought. "What time is it?" she asked hoping it was early enough for her to stay in bed a while longer.

"Five, I better get back to my room and take a shower." Bellatrix said quietly, her hand resting on a covered hip.

"Mmm, I suppose you better had. We don't want you running into Harry leaving my room first thing in the morning. He would probably get the completely wrong idea." she said, meeting a pair a dark eye's with her own. "He won't be up for another two hours though." she said after a seconds hesitation.

"I suppose I could stay a little longer, it's a cold morning, and this, is a very warm bed." she answered scooting closer to the woman. Wrapping her arm around the brunettes back. _May as well enjoy the last few hours of these feelings, by tonight I will be back to normal again_, she thought to herself.

"Harry and I had an interesting conversation last night" said Hermione relaxing into the slytherins arm's.

"Anything I need to know?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"It seems Pansy fancies you and is going to try to seduce you." she said with a giggle.

Bellatrix groaned, it was a sound of frustration. "God that's all I need, that pug faced brat trying to get in my pants."

"At least she is a pureblood." Hermione said a slight bitter edge to her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." the dark witch sighed.

"Bellatrix, it's ok." she said stopping the woman before she said anything else. "Believe it or not I do understand. I can't expect a life time of beliefs and taught behaviour to disappear in a few weeks. Hopefully one day you will see that my blood doesn't make me inferior." she said placing the palm of her hand against the ex deatheaters cheek.

"I'm starting to see that." she replied quietly, enjoying the contact. "I'll try to... filter what I say." she said smiling a little.

"And I'll try my hardest not to be so over sensitive and more understanding." Hermione said smiling back.

They stayed like that for a while silently looking at one another, hands against skin.

"I would like to be a friend to you Hermione." Bellatrix said after a moment's silence. And at that precise moment she was being completely honest. Even though she knew it could never be.

"Id like that too."

They spent the rest of the early hours laid in bed talking. It was kept innocent and neither woman made a move to take action on their feelings.

When the time came to get ready for work Bellatrix left Hermione to shower and dress, while she did the same. Happy in the knowledge that what ever lasting effects of the spiked medication would soon be gone. And her tender feelings towards the young woman would disappear.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Black"  
Hermione saw Bellatrix stiffen at the greeting. Pansy Parkinson walked across the lab to stand at her side. With a huge smile across her face she touched her arm to gain her attention.

"You will refrain from ever touching me again." she snapped as she pulled her arm away, giving the irritating girl a dirty look.

Hermione laughed to herself at the look of shock on her old school rivals face.

"I'm sorry. I thought you hadn't heard me." she said, her smile fading slightly.

"The department of mysteries heard you squawk from three floors below, now if you have no business in this section I suggest you get to your station and earn your wage." Bellatrix hissed turning her back on her nephew's ex and focusing on her own task. She was starting to regret ever looking at her file that night in Hermione's library. If she had known then what she does now, she would have burnt it.

Pansy was struck speechless. Her smile now gone she turned and walked to the other side of the room.

"I take it you told her then." Harry said walking up to the pair, having seen and heard everything from his station at the door.

"Yep, and I think she's handling it quiet well. Dont you." Hermione answered, giving Bellatrix an approving smile. She was in a good mood after their chat this morning and watching the dark woman put Parkinson in her place, gave her an extra boost.

"Just be careful, her family is very powerful within the ministry. She could make a lot of trouble for us if she wants to." he said looking over Bellatrix shoulder to see what they were working on.

"Potter, I know the family. Trust me when I say they would be embarrassed by her brazen displays. They would rather send her away than have her actions be publicized, it would damage their reputation before touching this department." the dark woman said without turning from her work.

"All I'm saying is be careful, even in school she was never one to give up easy once she set her sights on something. What are you working on?" he asked.

"Neville's cure, she's looking through his notes and findings. Bellatrix will be working with him for a few weeks and wanted to get up to speed." she said passing the woman another set of notes.

He left them surrounded by paper work and failed experiments.

* * *

"I don't think that's going to work, I've tried using Sopophorous bean in a potion, it had no effect." Neville said shaking his head at Bellatrix. He had taken her notes and was reading through them.

" I saw that, but you used it incorrectly. Besides you're not exactly a..." the dark woman stopped talking. She had noticed the look on Hermione's face, it was obviously one of those moments she needed to filter.

"I mean" she started again through gritted teeth. " Perhaps infusing them with the basic ingredients of the magi-me-more pills there maybe some positive changes to your experiments." she had no idea how she was going to get through weeks of work with this boy, he is infuriating and it was frustrating to her that he was being so narrow-minded and pig-headed about the suggestions she had made.

"I doubt that. Those pills were meant for old folks, my parents are insane remember." He snapped at the dark woman. "They are not a couple of codgers that cant tie their shoes."

"I'm not saying its the cure your after, but it could be the start." she replied angrily. This boy was pushing her to the very limits of her patience.

"Miss Black, a word please." Hermione said interrupting them. She had watched the pair from the opposite side of the room.

Bellatrix stormed across the room, throwing a dirty look over her shoulder towards the stubborn man she had been forced to work with.

"What is it Granger, can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" she snapped as she came to a stop in front of the brunette.

"I can see that, please follow me to the office. There are a few things I need to discuss with you." Hermione replied not surprised at her tone.

"Cant it wait?"

"No I'm afraid not." she said standing up. " Neville, you can take your break I need Miss black for an hour or so."  
Her old school friend nodded and turned back to the notes he held in his hand. He knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it to her.

The two women left and walked the short distance to their shared office in silence. Anger and frustration rolling off Bellatrix, causing a thick tension to settle between them.

"What is it?" the dark witch snapped as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"You need a break." The younger woman answered as she prepared a cup of strong tea for each of them.

"I am perfectly capable to carry on, so if you don't mind..."

"I do mind. Now sit down, drink this and take a few minutes to calm yourself. I can see Neville is frustrating you." She said passing the cup over.

"If the idiot would just stop being so bloody stubborn.."

"I know Bellatrix, but try to see this whole situation from his point. You are the reason he is working on this cure. He isn't about to admit that you are right about anything. That would give you too much power in his eyes." she said gently, trying her best to explain, and calm the older witch.

"How about we go for lunch before your appointment with Luna?" she suggested, hoping she could take her mind off Neville for a couple of hours.

"I'm not hungry." she said not looking at Hermione, instead she focused all her attention on the drink in her hands.

"I am and I could do with a bit of intelligent conversation before having to deal with this lot again." she said with a smile. She didn't mean it. Most of the people in her department where top in their particular subjects. But Hermione had learnt that the best way to get the moody witch to do anything was to play to her ego.

"Fine." she said placing the cup on her desk. "Lead the way."  
Bellatrix would never say it out loud, but she enjoyed the fact that someone actually wanted her company. She had spent her entire life doing the bidding of others, using her power in a negative way that it was a welcome change for her to have someone just want a conversation with her.

They apparated from their office to a quiet little magical café around the corner from the ministry. Not many people knew about it because it was located in a muggle part of London. Hermione had discovered the café when she had started working in the law enforcement department, one day when she needed to escape the horrors of the prisons and treatment of the inmates she found herself sitting in the same place Bellatrix had taken a seat.

"What are you smiling at?" the dark witch asked looking up at the brunette.

"You." she said sitting in the chair opposite.

"Why?" she snapped cocking her head and narrowing her eyes. One of Bellatrix's pet hates was being made a fool of or being laughed at. The girl had better watch her step today, she thought.

"Because WE are about to have lunch together." she answered waving her hand between the two of them.

"Granger, have you gone mad? You and I have shared many meals as has Potter." she said looking at the girl slightly worried.

"Exactly my point." she laughed.

The dark witch looked uneasy, the girl had clearly lost her mind. Perhaps I should call Potter, she thought, getting ready to take out her wand.

"Oh come on Bellatrix, if someone said to you a year ago that you would be sat here, eating lunch with me, what would you have done?" Hermione said still smiling.

"I see your point" she answered looking over the younger woman's shoulder out the window. A little over four years ago she would have painted the streets red with the girls blood if her master asked her to. But sat here, now, she was glad the young woman got through the war. "A lot has changed" she said quietly.

"The biggest change is you Bellatrix."

"I havent changed all that much, you just didn't know me then. You knew the stories, you fought Bellatrix Lestrange deatheater, lieutenant, duelist and torturer. You never knew me." she said. She hadn't noticed that she had lent forward and was running her fingers over the scar on the girl's arm.

"But I know you now Bella." Hermione replied placing her hand over the fingers on her arm. "Sorry I mean Bellatrix."

"Bella is fine." she said sitting back and giving the girl a sorrowful smile. Her hands folded in her lap. If you only knew, she thought looking at the brunette.

'Miss Black, how nice to see you out of the ministry. I never thought you would venture into muggle London though." came the drone of Pansy Parkinson's voice, the look she flicked towards Hermione was clearly meant for Bellatrix alone the meaning clear as day. With a mudblood.

'Where I choose to take my afternoon meal is none of your concern Parkinson." she snapped giving the girl her best glare.

"Well since we are both here, you wouldn't mind if I joined you. It's so hard finding a table at this time of day." she said over exaggerating the sigh that accompanied her words. She grabbed a chair from the table next to theirs and sat down. "It's good to get out of the lab, some of the people in there are just, well you know what I mean don't you." she said placing her hand on the dark woman's knee and laughing.

Before Hermione could stop her the dark woman was on her feet, table crashing to the side, her wand in the younger slytherins face.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" she growled in a low dangerous voice.

"I..I..I'm sorry..."

"You will never do it again understood?" she waited for her to nod. " Oh and whatever silly notion you have about us, get it out of your head because I would rather sleep with a diseased hippogriff." she said quietly leaning into the frightened womans face.

"Bella, it's time to go." Hermione said looking around at the frightened customers. She had sent a patronus message to Harry, he needed to modify some memories again.

Bellatrix lowered her wand and followed the brunette out the door. They were met by Harry and the two aurors that had been with them at her house on the first day back at the ministry.

"In there, I'm taking her home." she said jerking her head towards the café before she grabbed the dark witches arm and disappeared.

With a loud crack they were stood outside the gates of Hermione's home. The younger woman marched ahead not looking back to see if Bellatrix was following. She wasnt angry at her, she was worried. What if one of the people there this afternoon left before Harry and his men could get to them, what if word got back to the minister. All the hard work everyone had put in would be for nothing. Bellatrix would be locked away without a fair hearing.

"Shilo!" Hermione shouted as she barged through the front door.

"Granger, stop." the dark woman called after her. She couldn't understand her panic.

"Shilo! Where is that elf?" she snapped more to herself than anyone.

"Yes Miss Hermione?" the little elfs voice answered from the stairs.

Spinning around she started giving instructions without greeting him.

"I need you to go to the ministry, find Luna Lovegood tell her that Miss Black isn't well and wont be attending her appointment today. Then find Neville Longbottom, tell him she wont be back until she's well. Wait for Harry, he will have a message for me . Come back when you have done that, I may need you to go to Hogwarts." she finished spinning on her heel and marched to the library.

"Why would you need the elf to go to Hogwarts?" the dark woman asked following her.

"Because if word gets back to the wrong people the ministry will send someone for you, I'll need somewhere safe and secure to keep you until I can plead your case." she replied hastily. She grabbed a quill and parchment and started scribbling furiously. If this was all about to go pear-shaped she would fight the ministry every step of the way. She wasnt about to let Bellatrix rot in prison because or Parkinson.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking Minerva for help, if needs be. Nothing is certain. This is all just incase Harry misses someone." she said giving the dark woman fragments of her thoughts. She rolled up the letter and waited for her elf to return.

"Look she had it coming. Besides It's not as if I actually hexed her." the older woman said, defending her actions.

"That maybe the case, but what you don't get is that you are who you are, there are people who have been against your release since the beginning, they have been watching and waiting for you to slip up. This is exactly what they wanted. But like I said nothing is certain yet." she explained. Bellatrix could hear the tension in her voice, see the stress rolling off her in waves and she felt guilty for it.

"I..I apologize. I didn't think, I just reacted." she said stepping closer to the worried witch. That is exactly what she had always done. Never one to over think anything she was used to taking action.

"It's my fault. I pushed you. I should have known it was too much to soon. You aren't ready to deal with the public yet." Hermione replied distracted. She was preying Harry had managed to get to everyone. At that moment Shilo returned.

"Miss Hermione, Master Harry says to tell you he is sorted it. He is dealing with the last one in his office Miss. He says you is understanding this. And that he will see you after work." he relayed the message and stayed quiet, waiting for further orders.

Hermione released a sigh of relief. Harry you brilliant wizard, she thought. "Thank you Shilo, that will be all for now."

"Right, well, crisis diverted this time I suppose." she said looking at the dark woman offering her a tentative smile.

"What you said before, about me not being ready...did you mean it?" Bellatrix asked. If Hermione decided to stop her working, there would be no way for her to get her hands on the information her sister so desperately needed.

"I don't know Bella, maybe in a few more weeks..."

"I'll go mad from boredom." she interrupted. "I can handle the work, the people. What I can't handle is Parkinson's filthy paws on my body. I said I'm sorry, I can control my temper and as long as she and I are never placed in a situation where she is able to touch me I can control my reactions. Potter has taken care of any witnesses and we can speak with the horrid witch tomorrow. Explain that I am not interested in her " she said slowly. Things were moving slow enough for Narcissa, she couldn't afford a few weeks of sitting around.

"Harry managed it this time, but what if something like this happens again, not necessarily with her but anyone else. Are you going to pull your wand on all that show an interest in you?" Hermione said gently. After this morning she didn't want the older woman lapsing back to her former habits and ways of dealing with things. She had experienced a different side of Bellatrix, a soft attentive side. Hermione wasnt willing to lose that part of her to a quick temper and sharp tongue.

"It wont happen again, you have my word." the dark-haired woman said gently, now standing right in front of the younger woman. She grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed gently. " I promise."

"Give me a few hours to think it through. I'll let you know at dinner." the brunette answered quietly. She didn't want to give up on Bellatrix, but she didn't want to push her over the edge either.

Bellatrix nodded, let go of her hand and left the library. The girl needed space and time to think.

* * *

"What do you think I should do?" Hermione asked her best friend after going through the conversation she had earlier.

"Mione I saw the incident through the witnesses memories, she looked as though she was in full control to me. I doubt she would have gone as far as hexing Pansy. It's just unfortunate that she did what she did in such a public place. I don't honestly think she will do anything like this again. I say give her one more chance, if she looses her temper, then we will have to ask Luna for some type of...happy potion."

"She doesn't need more potions Harry, besides those types just sedate people and change who they are. I need Bellatrix to be herself, just controlled. I'm not sure she is able to handle working in the ministry environment." she said placing her head in her hands. The situation with Bellatrix was causing a headache for the brunette. If something like this had happened in the first week or so it wouldn't have bothered her pulling the plug on the whole thing. But now it was a lot more complicated, she had gotten to know the ex deatheater and she cared what happened to her. She didn't want her to fail, to go back to prison.

"Dont be hasty, just...I don't know give her reduced hours or something." he said throwing his hands in the air. He didn't honestly see what the big deal was, Bellatrix hadn't actually done anything. Her reaction was completely understandable, had it been Hermione that blew up at unwanted advances from someone she wasnt interested in no one would bat an eye.

"That could be a possibility, fewer hours and maybe reduce the amount of people she works with. Obviously I dont want to isolate her from human contact and normal interactions but, just for now. Until she is used to it. Oh Harry you're a genius." she exclaimed excitedly. She was so happy to finally have a solution after hours of debating with herself. She went to give Bellatrix the news.

* * *

"Bellatrix, are you awake?" Hermione asked through the bedroom door.

"Come in." the dark witch called out.

As she entered Bellatrix walked out the door on the other side of the room. She was dressed in nothing but a black bath robe that stopped at mid-thigh.

"I'm sorry I'll come back later." she said turning to leave.

"No it's fine, the bath will keep. What is it?" the dark woman asked as she walked over to sit on the bed.

Hermione turned to look at her. She was momentarily distracted by the smooth pale legs that had been exposed to her. Her eyes travelled from feet, noticing that the toe nails were painted a deep shade of red. Her eyes moved over her ankles, up her shins and stopped to look at a scar on her right knee, her treacherous eyes continued their journey upwards until they met the robe, hiding the rest of her.

Shaking her head a little she focussed and looked at the woman's face. Bellatrix wore a smirk and one eyebrow was raised.

"Back with me now?" she said laughing a little. She was torn at Hermione's reaction to her exposed flesh. In part she was glad that the girl had noticed she had regained her former body. But she was confused about why this made her happy exactly, the potions should have worn off by now, she thought.

Clearing her throat and blushing slightly,she shook her head again. " I wanted to talk to you about work, I think it would be best if you continued to go." she said raising her hand as the older woman opened her mouth to say something. "You will however be working reduced hours and with a much smaller team, we can discuss who you will be working with at dinner, I think Harry should be there for that too. Are these acceptable terms?" she asked trying her hardest to keep looking at the dark woman's face and not the pale skin that was on show as Bellatrix lent forward and her robe parted slightly at her chest.

"They are." she answered as she stood up and walked over to the brunette. She placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and kissed her cheek.  
It had taken all the younger woman's will power not to turn her head and capture the dark womans lips with her own.  
"Thank you." Bellatrix whispered as she stepped back.

"Just don't give me a reason to regret it Bella. I'll leave you to your bath. I'll see you at dinner." she said as she left, closing the door behind her.

She lent against the hard wood and took a few deep breaths. Oh god Hermione you shouldnt be having those kinds of thoughts about Bellatrix Black, she scolded herself as she pushed away and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

So.. Hands up. Who thought they were going to get down n dirty?  
Had you all going for a sec there didn't I? No? I'll try harder next time :-D

I beg your patients, it won't be too much longer until our ladies are getting hot and sweaty together.

If you enjoyed that chapter please leave a little review.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow. Thank you all very much for your wonderful reviews. Every single one of you truly are amazing and it's your support and positive words that keep me writing.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 16.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want me to sit in with you? I can do my paperwork in the lab just as well as in the office." Hermione asked gently as the dark woman was about to walk out the door. They had taken two days off after "the incident" to allow the dark woman time to calm down and find away to control her temper. And in that time it had been agreed that Bellatrix needed to do more without Hermione.

Harry's theory was that the older woman was subconsciously feeling smothered by his best friend, with the added pressure of working with so many people and the new environment was causing her undue stress. He had suggested that the brunette take a step back and let the dark woman find her feet within in the rehab team. Between the three unlikely house mates the decision had been made to cut their work hours to just five a day and that Bellatrix would work exclusively with Neville and his team.

"No, I'll be fine walking the ten steps to the lab without you." she replied smiling a little at Hermione's worried expression. "Before you came along, I did manage to do things on my own Granger. Stop panicking, you're giving me a headache." she said as she left. She was grateful for the chance to prove herself, that she didn't constantly need an escort or baby sitter. It was also the opportunity she had waited for to get into the archives. With the extra freedom it was now possible.

Hermione sat down at her desk once the dark-haired witch was gone. She was nervous, today was the first time that Bellatrix wouldn't have either her or Harry by her side for more than a few minutes , she was worried how Neville would behave while she wasnt there. Another worry was the dark womans reaction to him aswell as the other members of his team. Bella had promised that if things got to much for her or she felt like hexing someone, she would return to the office straight away.

Unable to concentrate on her own work she set about tidying the all ready spotless office.

" Well that killed two minutes." she said to herself as she straightened up her desk. There came a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called out, smoothing out her clothes before she sat down.

"Why have you stopped Miss Black working with me? We were supposed to start going over possible locations of a rare artifact yesterday. Can't handle her working so closely with me? Are you jealous?" Pansy snapped as she flung herself through the door.

"Excuse me Miss Parkinson, if you continue to speak to me in that way I will be forced to take disciplinary action against you. You may not like me, but I am still your boss." she stood up and walked around her desk to stand in front of the angry slytherin. Crossing her arms she watched the other woman take a few deep breaths, she saw her hands clench into fists trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It's just.. well I believe her ability would be a great help to me and I was relying on her advice." she lied. Hermione knew there had been no plans for Bellatrix to work one on one with Pansy.

"Well I'm afraid you will have to find someone else to help you. Her skills are needed elsewhere at the moment, is there anything else I can help you with this morning." the brunette said leaning against her desk and crossing her arms. Silently she was cursing her dark house mate for ever suggesting this woman to her.

"Do you fancy her? Your always with her. God knows what you two get up to in this office. I've seen the way you look at her Granger. I've watched you two together. You should know, the Black family is one of the oldest and purest wizarding families in the UK. She would never be interested in someone like you. She would never allow filthy bloody to ruin her family." she hissed as she stalked closer to the brunette. She always hated Hermione, in school for getting the attention because of her top grades and quick mind. And now in adulthood she was still getting everything that belonged to her. She would not let a mudblood ruin her chances with Bellatrix Black.

"Parkinson you have had your warning, if you leave now I'll forget this ever happened. However if you continue I will have you escorted out of my department." she snapped as she stood up straight. She couldn't belive to quick changes this woman was going through. And they say Bella is mad, she thought.

"Fuck off you silly tart, do you know who my father is? You don't have the balls to fire me. You and your precious department would be shut down within the hour." she laughed.

"Pansy Parkinson, I am here by suspending you without pay, pending a review. If you would please follow these gentlemen, they will make sure you find your way to an apparition point," she said gesturing to the two aurors that had walked through the door during Pansys rant. She had discreetly activated the DA coin she kept in her pocket since Bellatrix arrival. She and Harry had changed them so they would be able to send voice messages to one another should either be unable to use their wands. Hearing the snippets of conversation through it, Harry sent his two best men to remove her while he went and stood guard outside the lab. He knew his best friend could handle herself, it was Bellatrix he needed to keep an eye on, just incase Parkinson managed to get away from his men and made her way to the lab.

"You'll pay for this you disgusting mudblood, I'll make sure of it." she spat as the men each took an arm and walked her out the door.

* * *

Hours later the unsuspecting dark witch left the lab and made her way to Lunas office. The last hour of everyday was to be spent with to the blond witch discussing her past aswell as how things where currently going for her.

She had left ten minutes early using the excuse that she needed to use the bathroom. Walking down the corridor she looked around to make sure no one had seen her leave the lab. Casting a glamour charm on herself to alter her appearance, the colour of her hair and eyes changed and her clothes also altered, she walked over to the aurors side of the seventh floor.

Passing offices and cubicles know one paid the now red-head any attention, confirming that her spell had worked. After a few minutes of walking around she finally found the room she was looking for. Grabbing the door handle and giving it a gentle push she slipped inside.

Bellatrix stood in the archives scanning the shelves. Walking along each one saying the letters out loud.

"S...T...U... Aha V." she quickly scanned each folder until she found what she was looking for. Grabbing it off the shelve she flipped it open, frantically reading through it searching for the information she so desperately needed. Finally finding it, she memorized every detail before returning the folder to its place and leaving the room. She made her way back to the rehab department, slid into the toilet and removed the charms she had placed on herself.

"One down, two to go." she said quietly to her self as she checked her appearance in the mirror one more time before heading off to her appointment with Luna.

* * *

"How did it go today Bellatrix?" Harry asked over dinner later that evening.

"As well as it could I suppose, Longbottom is more... agreeable to my suggestions about the potions and ingredients." she replied as she finished her food and took a sip of wine.

"When do you start brewing?" Hermione asked this time, clearing away the empty plates. They hadn't had much time to discuss anything earlier, as Hermione had to speak to the minister as soon as she had gotten home about the Parkinson case and Bellatrix had gone to her room to pass on the information she had gathered in the archive.

"Next week I believe, Longbottom is eager to get started, so he is gathering test subjects over the weekend." she replied draining the glass of red liquid. She was watching Hermione as she put dishes in the sink and returned to her seat.

"Thats good, it means he's confident that one of your potions will work right?" said Harry smiling at the dark woman.

"Only time will tell Harry, I just hope he isn't pinning all his hopes on finding the cure straight away." said te brunette pouring everyone a fresh drink. She wanted to change the subject before they stumbled on the events in her office earlier that day. It's not that she didn't want to tell Bellatrix what had happened, she just didn't think it was necessary for her to know just yet. Besides she honestly didn't want to talk about work anymore.

"I heard you have a new member of staff in your department Harry." she said smiling at her friend. She had heard the men at the water cooler across the hall when she went to the bathroom. They had described the new starter enthusiastically until they noticed her watching them.

"So I've heard, I havent seen her. To be honest I didn't even know Kingsley had hired anyone." he said a little confused. He had thought his department was fully staffed. He couldn't remember if anyone had left that needed replacing. Shrugging, he thought he would find out soon enough.

"Apparently, she's a very attractive red-head, if the men's talk is anything to go by this afternoon." she said still smiling.

"Urgh, I've had my fill of red heads for now 'Mione. Besides I'm far to busy to think about that stuff at the moment anyway." he replied, pulling a face at the thought of dating anyone just yet.

"Have you heard from her?" she asked him gently, knowing he was still hurting. The only thing stopping him from having a full break down was his work.

"No, I know she has moved out of our house and is back with her parents at the burrow." he said sadly. He could technically move back there but he couldn't face the memories that came with it. He would always wonder if she had brought the other man back to his bed. Just the thought of it made him sick.

"Do the girls parents know what she did?" asked Bellatrix trying to keep the subject from going back to the new red-head in the aurors department. She had thought no one had seen her or not paid her any attention. She was just thankful that the ministry part of what she needed to do was over. Obviously Potters aurors were more observant than the last lot had been.

"I honestly don't know, I havent seen or heard from any of the weasleys, I don't really want to either." he said standing up. "I'm beat, I've got a few houses to look at tomorrow so I'm going to bed."

"Good night Harry." his best friend said as he left.

"What are your plans for our weekend Granger?" the dark woman asked after a moment's silence.

"I havent planned anything, so if you have something in mind.."

"I was hoping to visit my manors, there are a few books in the library's I would like to use in my research." she answered as she finished her third glass of wine.

"I can't see a problem with it, I'll clear it with Harry in the morning." she said refilling both glasses.

"Do you really think it necessary to have added aurors? You know I won't attack you, or run." she said bitterly. The girl was supposed to trust her by now. She had proven that she wasnt going to hurt her.

"Oh no, we wouldn't have any. I just need to check if they have finished doing what they needed to and that you can have access again." she said smiling over her glass.

"Oh." was her only answer.

"But like I said, I can't see there being a problem."

"I didn't see Parkinson today." The dark woman said standing up and taking the seat closer to Hermione, grabbing the bottle as she sat down.

"Mm about her.." the brunette said. She went on to explain to Bellatrix what had happened earlier that day. She hadn't planned to tell her yet, but since she asked, she couldn't lie.

"She accused you of being jealous?" the dark witch asked laughing.

Hermione just nodded.

"Did you tell her that I would rather chew my arm off than have her touch me?" she said still giggling a little. The wine was starting to affect her. Maybe it's time I went to bed, she thought.

"No, I just suspended her without pay her official dismissal will be with Harry next week. I wish he had left a little of what happened in the café intact inside her head. Maybe she would get it through her thick skull that your just not interested in her." she slurred slightly. Laughing along with the older woman at the memory of the expression on Pansy face when Bellatrix drew her wand.

They were quiet for a while, both thinking about the events that had led to Parkinson's dismissal.

"Were you?" the dark woman asked turning to face the brunette.

"Was I what?" replied Hermione confused by the vague question.

"Jealous?" she smiled her reply.

Hermione swallowed hard. Thoughts running through her head at a hundred miles an hour. Lie to her, just tell her. The treacherous voices were saying.

"A little." she confessed. Bloody wine, she thought. It was as good as any truth serum on her.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked leaning a little closer to the brunette.

"I..becau.." she huffed and started again." You know why Bella. I won't say it so don't try to make me." she said frowning at her house mate.

"I like you jealous." the dark woman said leaning in and placing her lips firmly on Hermione's.

She couldnt help it. As much as she wanted to stop herself and pull away Hermione kissed her back.

With the wine flowing through their veins it didn't take long for the kiss to become heated. Bellatrix stood them up and pushed the girl back forcing her to sit on the table. The dark woman placed herself between her open legs and left a hot trail of wet kisses along the brunettes neck, causing her to groan in pleasure.

She unbuttoned the girls blouse and slid it off her shoulders, pushing her back, forcing her to lay down. Bellatrix crawled up the girls body kissing, licking and gently nipping at the exposed flesh of her abdomen as she made her way back to her mouth.  
The dark woman lay on top of her nestled between her spread legs, she ran her hands down the younger body watching as her skin flushed with excitement. Unhooking the front clasp of Hermione's bra she pushed the material to the sides and immediately began an assault on the hard pink nipples with her fingers and mouth. Pinching and teasing one while sucking and nipping on the other.

Hermione arched her back, grabbing a hand full of black curls she pushed the dark womans head down wanting more pressure. She felt Bellatrix lift her skirt with her free hand and spread her legs wider to allow more contact. Nails gently leaving a red trail up her leg along her thigh.

exploring fingers found their target, a lace covered mound begging to be touched. She slid her fingers over the brunettes slit and marvelled at the heat and groaned at how wet she was.

"Bella, bed." Hermione whispered breathless.

That's all it took. Those two whispered words, reality came crashing down on the older woman. She lurched up and off the table.

"I cant do this." she said giving the nearly naked woman a pained apologetic look and hurried out the kitchen.

Hermione was left cold and alone. Half naked sat on the kitchen table. Never again Bellatrix, she thought as she dressed herself and went to bed.

* * *

Bellatrix paced the floor of her room trying to find a reason for what happened half an hour a go in the kitchen.

It couldn't have been a potion, the antidote she had taken would still be in her system for another week or so. It wasnt the wine, that little amount of alcohol wouldn't have had an effect on her. It had to be a spell.

Grabbing her wand she stood in front of the mirror, taking a standing breath she cast a finite on herself. To make sure it worked she closed her eyes and replayed what had happened.

She could still feel the smooth skin against hers, taste the younger woman's mouth on her tongue. She could still feel the moist hot center on her finger tips. She bit her bottom lip and groaned.

The finite hadn't worked. Obviously what ever binds they placed on her magic prevented her from casting it properly. She would need someone to do it for her. Stomping across the floor she marched to Hermione's door. Just as she was about to bring her fist down against the wood she stopped herself. She could go barging in accusing her of placing a spell on her after the potion ordeal. That only left one other person.

Potter she thought as she let her hand drop back down to her side. How would she explain her reasons to him without getting either herself or Hermione in trouble. Tell him to mind his own business and make him do it, she thought. Decision made she marched over to the next door and knocked firmly.

A split second later he answered, luckily for her he hadn't been asleep yet.

"Bellatrix? Is everything ok, is Hermione alright?" he asked shocked to find the dark woman at his door.

"She's fine, I need to speak with you for a moment." she said harsher than she intended.

"Sure, come in." he said stepping a side to let her through. "Are you ok?" he asked gesturing to two arm chairs across the room.

Both taking a seat he waited for her to speak. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

" I need you to cast a finite on me." she said steadily.

"Erm..why?" he asked confused. There was no obvious sign of any spell, hex or enchantment on her.

"Just because I'm asking you too." she said closing her eyes. She knew this would be a mistake as soon as she sat down. The boy had always been determined.

"Bellatrix if you believe that you have had something cast on you then I need to know. If someone is trying to sabotage your efforts than please just tell me." he said looking over the dark woman more carefully.

"It's nothing like that, I believe someone is just playing a prank. Trying to mess with my head a bit Potter, if you would just cast the counter spell I can leave you to sleep." she said as calmly as possible. She sat still trying her best not to fidget under his gaze. She hadn't taken much notice of him before. But sat opposite him it was hard not to see that the boy she saw fighting in the battle at Hogwarts had grown into a strong, determined man. She knew right at that moment she would end up telling him everything.

"Bellatrix has someone made u do something against your will, or have you had blackouts, periods of time that you can't remember?" he asked worried. If the people who had broken into Azkaban had some how gotten to the dark witch and cast an imperio on her... His mind trailed off at the infinite outcomes of that scenario.

"No Potter." she snapped. "Forget it." she stood and walked towards the door.

"Stop!" he shouted. He had drawn his wand and moved the wardrobe in front of the only exit. "If there's something wrong, as head of the aurors department I need to know. I will find out one way or another. The easiest option would be you telling me. The others... well im sure you can work out what they would be." he said knowing she would understand that he would use veritaserum or occulamancy on her. The latter wouldn't have worried her if it had only been him trying to break into her mind, but she knew from experience that it would he an entire team of aurors, each taking turns to break down her defences.

"I think someone has placed a... Love enhancing spell on me." she groaned in embarrassment, walking back to the arm-chair she threw her self down placing her head in her hands.

He was stunned, relived. Silently thanking who ever was listening it wasnt something more serious or dangerous. Thinking over her words he suddenly looked up, that would mean that the dark witch, renowned for being cruel and heartless had feelings for someone. He smiled.

"Who are your feelings for? Is it some guy at the office? Some one on Neville's team?" he said grinning at her. He wondered who would be stupid enough to play a trick on Bellatrix Black.

"No, it isn't someone I met at the ministry, it's. . I.. Just cast the bloody spell Potter" she snapped, lifting het head to give the man a scathing look.

"I can't until I know who cast it." he laughed.

"You'll regret this, its bloody Granger." she hissed. Smirking at the stunned look on his face.

He was still and silent for a moment. "You mean Granger as in Hermione?" he said quietly.

"I don't know any other Granger, do you?" she snapped again.

"She wouldn't. She's not a cruel person. She wouldnt mess with someone's head like that, trust me after what she went through, there's no way it was her." he said rambling on.

"Cast the spell." she hissed.

He raised his wand and pointed it at the dark woman sat opposite him. " finite incantartum." he said firmly moving his wand around her head and body.

There was a flash of yellow light, then nothing.  
"There's no spell, charm or hex on you Bellatrix." Harry said quietly sitting down in the arm-chair.

"It appears not." she said lost in thought. Her eyes glazed and it looked as though she was a million mikes away.

"That means..."

"Good night Potter." the dark witch said abruptly as she stood to leave.

"Hang on, you can't just come in here, show that you have feelings for my best friend and then run away." he said going after her and grabbing her wrist.

"I do not have feelings for any one you idiot.."

"Well clearly you do, if no one has placed a curse on you. How else do you explain it?" he snapped back at her. He wasnt about to let the ex death eater play with his friends emotions.

"I.. "

"You can't because there is no other explanation. You like Hermione." he said gentler this time. He let go of her wrist and sat back down in the chair by the fire. "Does she know?" he asked looking of at her as she stood in the middle of his room.

"I think she may have an idea." came the sarcastic reply.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously, cocking his head to one side.

Bellatrix sighed and moved to sit opposite him in the other chair. She rubbed her hands over her fave before looking him in the eye.

"I...we kissed." she said simply.

"Oh." was all he could think to say. What could he say to Bellatrix Black about her liking Hermione. He never knew either of them were in to women that way. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"So... What are you going to do about it?" he asked, not sure how he felt at the moment. He wanted his friend to be happy, but he wasnt sure he wanted her to be happy with an ex death eater, no matter how much she has changed.

"Nothing. It won't work between us, she is a muggle born and I am a pureblood." even as the words left her mouth she didnt believe them. "She is my guardian not to mention my superior at the ministry, no nothing will happen between us." she said more to convince her self than Harry.

There was silence between them for ten minutes. Both thinking over the new information. For Harry it was a shock. He had always pictured Hermione married to a nice wizard, living in a cottage in the country side and maybe having a couple of kids. For Bellatrix, it was all very confusing. She had never been attracted to a muggle born or a woman, she didn't know how to process the information that the feelings she was having were her own. There was no potion, no spells and no tricks.

"Let me out Potter." she said feeling trapped in the room. She stood and waited for him to flick his wand and remove to wardrobe blocking the door.

She practically ran into her chamber and out on to the balcony. Staring out in to the grounds. There was no more denying it. She had fallen for the girl.

"Shit."

* * *

There you have it. Please let me know what you think. I was so nervous about posting this chapter. I don't feel I have done Bella justice.

Hopefully I will have another update for you this weekend, I'm not promising though.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm sorry about the delay, I've had a few things going on that needed my attention. Sorry for any mistakes i have missed.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as the last.

* * *

"Harry, can I have a quick word." Hermione said as she came down the stairs.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked putting on his coat. He was just about to leave to look at a potential new home for himself. It was located just outside London. His appointment wasnt for another twenty minutes, but he wanted to take a quick look around the little village before he saw the house.

"It's about Bellatrix.."

"Uh actually, 'Mione, I should really get going, don't want to be late." he didn't want to talk about the dark woman with his friend. He was still conflicted about it. He wasnt bothered by the fact that she was attracted to women. He wanted Hermione to be happy, but what she had done with her ward was extremely inappropriate. He was technically her superior, morally he should discipline her. And if it ever got out that he knew but never reported or put a stop to it he could lose his job. But as a friend he couldn't do it.

"It will only take a second." she said shocked at his sudden change of attitude. She wondered why he was acting so strange, almost as if he was avoiding her.

"Er.. Ok" he replied, hoping she wasnt about to confess anything to him. It was a good thing he was getting away from the two women for a few hours today. He needed space to think about what he was going to do. He would have to talk to her about it soon, just not yet.

"She wants to visit the Black and Lestrange manors today, I just wanted to know if it would be possible." she said frowning at him.

"Oh, I don't think so. I need to clear it with the department first, you know check all the dark objects and stuff have been removed. I can check on Monday, she might be able to go during the week or next Saturday, maybe." he said picking up the papers he needed to find the house.

"Ok, thanks Harry. Enjoy house hunting," she replied as he left.

She went into the library to do the paperwork she had been too distracted to do on Friday. After last night she was in no rush to see Bellatrix this morning and decided to wait until she woke on her own. She asked Shilo to tell her once the dark woman was awake and had finished breakfast.

She didn't have to wait long. It had only been half an hour since the elf left her when the older woman walked into the library.

"Morning Bellatrix." the brunette said as she put her quill down and looked up to watch the woman cross the room.

"Morning." she said sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"I spoke briefly with Harry this morning about your request. He said it needs to be cleared with his aurors, so you can't go today but maybe some time during the week or next weekend." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair. She offered the dark woman no hospitality, in fact the tone of her voice and body language were cold.

"Very well." Bellatrix said as she stood up and left the room.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't wanted to talk about last night, and thankfully it seemed as though Bellatrix didn't either.

* * *

The women spent the rest of the day doing whatever they could to avoid one another. Harry had returned an hour before dinner and was hoping to talk to both of them that evening after the meal. He had come to a decision about what to do.

They sat at the table in the kitchen eating in an awkward silence. Hermione had tried to engage Harry in a conversation about the properties he had seen earlier that day, but his mind was on the discussion he needed to have when everyone was done.

He watched his best friend pick up the empty plates and place them in the sink. At the same time as she came back for the glasses the dark witch stood to leave.

It's now or never, he thought as he cleared his throat.

"Bellatrix, Hermione, could you sit down, I need to talk to you both." he said in a clear, steady voice.

"What is it Harry?" his best friend asked, frowning at the tone he used. She wondered if this had anything to do with his behaviour towards her this morning.

"I need to talk to you about something that happened last night." he said looking pointedly at Bellatrix.

"Potter, I don't believe this discussion is necessary." she snapped at him. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"I'm sorry, I have too." he said as gently as he could. This was going to be awkward enough without enraging anyone's anger.

The women sat down at the same time, Hermione looking at her best friend expectantly while Bellatrix looked anywhere but at her two younger house mates.

"It has come to my attention that certain...things, have been going on with the two of you." he said flicking his eyes back and forth between the pair.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked oblivious.

"I believe that you and Bellatrix have become close over the weeks that you have worked together, and while there's nothing wrong with that, there needs to be a line drawn. A line which neither of you should cross." he rambled, he felt like a dad telling his daughter she wasnt allowed to see the boy she liked anymore.

"Harry, what the hell are you going on about?" the brunette asked exasperated.

"Oh for god sake Granger, he knows we kissed. And this is him telling us we are not to do it again." the dark woman snapped, looking at the man across the table rather than looking at Hermione. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Yes exactly." he said feeling even more awkward than before.

Hermione was stunned. She hadn't been ready for him to find out yet. She would have told him eventually, once she had gotten her own mind around being attracted to a woman let alone Bellatrix.

"This really is none of your business Harry, what ever happened between me and her is private. You have no right telling me who I can and can not see." she said angrily.

"In talking to you as a friend right now Hermione, both of you have been through a lot the last few weeks, I don't want to see you get hurt. Either of you." he said looking at Bellatrix as he finished.

"I don't believe you, what makes you think you have the right.."

"As a friend, none, but as your superior I have every right to tell you to stop... whatever this is going on between you two. Do you understand the ramifications of your actions. If it got out that you were having a relationship.."

"There is nothing going on." she snapped at him.

"Hermione, please don't get angry. I'm trying to tell you this as a friend." he pleaded.

"And how exactly do you know that anything happened." she asked.

"I told him." the dark woman said, still not looking at her.

"Right, I'm going to bed. You two enjoy your cosy little chats." she snapped at both of them as she stormed out the kitchen.

"Hermione.."

"Leave her Potter, you will only make it worse." Bellatrix said quietly. She had hoped, the boy wouldn't say anything. She was beginning to wish she had gone to Hermione instead last night. She shrugged her shoulders at her thoughts. There's no point in dwelling on something you can't change. She stood and left the room.

* * *

She sat on her bed seething. How dare they discuss what happened between her and Bellatrix behind her back. She would never have done that to either of them. She had thought they both had enough respect for her to at least, give her the chance to get her own thoughts in order about the whole thing first.

She was embarrassed by "the talk" with Harry, but she was mad at Bellatrix. She had told him.

Hermione spent the best part of two hours imagining how the discussion had gone between Harry and the older woman. Her mind throwing all sorts of scenarios at her, from a tearful confession from the dark witch to the pair of them laughing at her stupidity. She knew, deep down, that he wouldn't do that to her. And she knew that Bellatrix would never shed a tear in front on Harry.

Frustration getting the better of her, she marched out of her room and down the stairs. She needed some air. She cast a warming charm over herself and went out into the grounds.

She hadn't had much chance to explore her gardens. The only time she had spent in them was to help put up the ward's all those weeks ago.

She took her time walking down the path that cut through the flower beds, admiring the evening blossoms. She had always loved flowers, something she had inherited from her mother. The beauty and delicate nature of them reminded her of her mom.

She sighed as she gently touched a snow-white petal. She wished she could speak to her mother, she would understand and listen to her thoughts and fears without judgement. Maybe when she was done with the rehab project, she would take a few weeks off to look for her parents.

Continuing along the path towards the bench under the old tree, she was lost in thoughts of were to start looking. She didn't notice the dark figure sat there until she stood right next to it.

"Oh, what are you doing out here?" she asked bitterly staring down at her.

"I needed some air." Bellatrix replied as she stared at the reflection of the moon on the surface of the lake.

"I'll leave you to it then." the brunette said as she made to leave.

"Granger." the dark woman called out as Hermione passed her.

"Can we talk for a minute?" she asked as she turned back.

"Go see Harry im sure he would be happy to chat with you." she snapped then walked away. She didn't hear the dark woman follow her.

Once she stopped at the water's edge she sat down, pulling her cloak tighter around herself.

"I didn't want to tell him anything, but I had no other choice." the older woman said as she sat down next to her.

"Just leave me alone Bellatrix, im not in the mood to talk." Hermione said harshly. What ever excuse the dark woman had, she wasnt interested.

"Then listen." she snapped back.

When the younger woman made no move to leave and offered no reply Bellatrix took a deep breath and continued.

"I went to Potter last night to ask him to cast a charm on me." she said softly. Hermione stayed quiet.

"After we... after what happened, I was convinced that someone had placed a hex on me. I tried removing it myself and when it did not work I needed someone else to try." she explained. She didn't know why she was doing this. Never in her life had she felt the need to prove or explain herself to anyone. But for some reason, she needed this girl to understand.

"I couldn't come to you because of what happened and because you had already given me an antidote for the same thing." she said quickly hoping that Hermione would know what she meant.

"Potter would not cast the counter spell until I told him why, and who I thought had charmed me." she finished quietly.

"So after everything you still thought I was trying to control you. After I proved I hadn't spiked your medications. Tell me something, why is it so damn hard to accept that you are attracted to me? That you kissed me because you wanted to of your own free will?" Hermione snapped as she turned to face the dark woman next to her.

"You don't understand Granger..."

"Oh no. I understand perfectly. But your reasoning is flawed, do you really think I believe that rubbish about you being pureblood and me being muggle born? It may have been true in the beginning, but not anymore Bellatrix. I know that you will always have doubts about my kind, but I can see that you dont think, or feel the way you used to under his command." she said fiercely, frowning at her. She needed to know why the woman was so convinced that what she had felt and done was someone else's doing.

"You will never know what it's like to grow up in a pureblood family like mine Granger, with parents drilling ideas and beliefs into your head everyday. You will never know what it's like to be punished for looking at a muggle or muggle born in any way other than that of disgust. You don't know what it's like to watch your sisters get beaten for befriending your kind. You don't know how it feels to sacrifice everything just to keep them safe. So don't pretend you understand at all, because you have no idea." the dark woman said, tears glistening in her eyes as memories flooded her mind.

Not one person knew the details surrounding her initiation in to the death eaters. When she first found out about Voldermort she sort to find him. It had been rumored that he could give people the power to do anything, that he was capable of such magic that even the great Dumbledore was hesitant to go up against him. The rumours were true, and the power he held was great. The day he offered her the mark she accepted without any hesitation, she desperately wanted her parents gone, and the price she paid for him to make it happen was her loyalty and service. He had killed her mother and father the very same night. She took responsibility for Narcissa, Andromeda had left already. She became a mother to her youngest sister, and the dark lord gave her the means to take care of her, they were safe as long as Bellatrix stuck to her part of the deal. As the years past, she became addicted to the power and embraced the darkness and that's the way she lived until the Dark Lords defeat by Harry Potter.

"That isn't your life anymore Bella, you and your sisters are safe now. You can be who you have always wanted to be, live your life your own way now. Dont you see, you spent your life before taking care of them, it's your time now." Hermione said after a brief silence.

"Your wrong, there will always be someone out there that will not hesitate to use my family against me. I have only ever loved three people in my time. It's my responsibility to keep them safe, no matter what." she replied allowing the tears from years of abuse and darkness to stream down her face.

Hermione moved closer to the dark woman and wrapped her arms around her, silently holding her until the tears stopped.

"You will see one day Bella, everything will be ok." she whispered as she stroked the woman's raven curls. They stayed that way for a long while silently wrapped in each others embrace.

Bellatrix allowed herself to be held and comforted by the girl. She felt warm and safe in her arms. It was tempting to stay that way, until she thought of Narcissa again. She pulled away and refused to look at Hermione.

"Your shivering, come on let's get you inside." the brunette said as she got to her feet and offered her hand to help the dark woman up. She wasnt angry any more. Truthfully, she had been embarrassed more than anything, it bothered her that Bellatrix still believed she was capable of hexing her, but she understood. The woman sat in front of her now, was used to people controlling her. She didn't really know any different.

She guided the woman into the house and up to her chamber, with a flick of her wand the dark-haired woman was dressed in a night-gown.

Bellatrix got into bed and sighed at the warmth, the elf had placed a heating charm on her sheets. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Hermione lent over and placed a gentle kiss on her pale forehead, making a silent promise to herself. A promise to help the woman gain a life of her own. She left the darkened room, hoping the woman inside had a restful night.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed in a quiet calm. The three house mates carefully avoided one another until dinner time, where they ate in awkward silence or made overly polite conversation.

When the time came for them to return to work, Monday came and went with nothing out of the ordinary or particularly interesting happening. Harry had tried to find out who his new employee was but because the minister was away on holiday he had no one to ask.

On Tuesday morning Hermione had asked Bellatrix for her help with a few things in the office before spending the rest of her day in the lab. Due to the potions they were brewing at the moment Neville had said it was fine as they couldn't do anything but wait until the next stage in the process.

"Harry said it's fine to visit your homes by the way, I just have to go with you." the brunette said while she wrote a few things down on a note pad.

Bellatrix nodded and turned back to filling in the expenses forms in front of her. She truly hated the paperwork that came with this job. She had tried to convince the girl to task her with finding pansys replacement, but was flatly refused.

"When would you like to go?" Hermione asked putting down her quill and looking across the room at the dark woman. She loved watching Bellatrix concentrate, she got the cutest little crease on her forehead when she was working through the maths.

"As soon as it is convenient to you." she said without looking up.

"We could go today, after work?"

Bellatrix nodded again. "Granger, where are the expenses for the medical unit? She asked distracted as she looked around her desk, it was a wonder she could find anything in the mess she had made. There were files and folders strewn across it, empty ink pots and broken quills, random pieces of paper here and there with reminders and notes written on them.

"I put it on your desk with the rest of them." she said standing and walking over to help her find them. After a moment of rifling through the mess, the younger woman handed over a sealed envelope.

Bellatrix ran her finger under the seal to open it. The paper caught her knuckle and cut through her skin, she hissed at the mild sting.

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved to the other side of the desk, taking a pale hand in hers she cast a cleaning charm then a healing one.

"You have a letter opener for a reason." she said smiling, she hadn't let go of the other woman's hand. Her thumb gently rubbing the newly healed skin.

The dark woman watch as Hermione lift her hand to her mouth and gently kissed it.

"All better now." she whispered

"Well, well. I couldn't believe it when I read in the papers that you two would be working together..but here you are." came the sound of a deep familiar voice.

Hermione quickly spun round and came face to face with a man she hadn't planned on seeing for a long time.

"What are you doing here Ronald?" she snapped. Her face was impressive, but Bellatrix heard the slight tremor in her voice.

"A friend warned me that you pair were getting a little too cosy. So I came to see it for myself, she wasnt wrong." he replied smirking as he walked further in to the room.

"Warned you?" she said confused. She moved to stand at the front of the desk, getting some distance between the dark woman and herself. Harry was right, all it would take is the wrong person to notice even the smallest of things.

"Mmm, I didn't want to believe it of course. I mean, I know your not a lesbian, and even as desperate as you must be, you wouldn't sleep with that." he said walking closer to Hermione as he pointed at the older woman. "But then I walk in to find you like this."

"Leave Ron, before you say anything else stupid." the brunette snapped frowning at her ex boyfriend.

"Thats no way to speak to people 'Mione, least of all your fiancé to be." the red-head replied as he moved closer still.

"Are you delusional? You are not my fiancé. We aren't even on speaking terms." she walked to her desk hoping to grab the communication coin she had left on it.

Bellatrix had no idea what had happened between the pair, but she could see that Hermione was frightened. Because even though her face betrayed nothing, the dark woman noticed her trembling hands, the shake of the usually confident voice and she could see the fear in the brown eyes at the sight of this man.  
She stood and walked to Hermione's side.

"Leave weasley, and don't come back." she said dangerously low.

"I heard what they did to you lestrange, why don't you run along and leave us to talk, before you get more than just your claws clipped" he said menacingly.

"Be very careful boy." she hissed narrowing her eyes at him.

Hermione moved a step to the right, coming within reach of the coin. Just as she made to grab it Ron lunged forward and grabbed her wrist in a vice grip.

Bellatrix had her wand at his throat in a flash. "Let go of her." she said pushing the tip into his jugular.

"Theres nothing you can do you silly bitch. Pansy told me all about the binds." he laughed.

"Pansy?" Hermione said shocked.

"The friend that warned me." he smirked. He and pansy had met in the leaky cauldron only a few hours after her official dismissal yesterday. They had sat and verbally bashed the ministry, Harry, Hermione and Bellatrix for hours until the girl knew she had the youngest weasley males undivided attention. She wasnt able to get back at Hermione herself, her family would disown her if she brought negative attention to them. So she manipulated Ron into doing it.

"The binds are on my wand, but not on this one." she said tapping a second wand against the inside of his thigh. The dark woman was fast in combat, he hadn't noticed when he made a grab for Hermine that Bellatrix had taken his wand from the hip holster he wore.

His face paled and he swallowed hard.

"You will go back to Azkaban if you touch me Lestrange." he said in a strangled voice.

"No she won't, because it will be me hexing your balls off if you don't let go of her Ron." Harry's voice sounded from the doorway. He had meant to speak to Hermione about the meeting he had with Mr Parkinson yesterday afternoon. He had warned Harry that his daughter was unstable and needed to be watched.

Outnumbered, Ron dropped the brunettes arm, smirking as he noticed the bruises he left. Harry sent a patronus through the door and walked over to remove the second wand from the dark womans hand keeping hid own trained on the red-head. A few minutes later the auror Hermione recognised as Greg walked in to the office.

"Escort this scum bag off ministry property." he said pushing his ex best friend toward the auror.  
"I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again 'Mione. He won't ever be allowed on site again, I guarantee it." he said as the men left the room.

Hermione collapsed against her desk, tears of frustration and fear streaming down her face. Bellatrix moved to keep her on her feet, Harry helping on her other side.

"I think you should call it a day, go home and rest." he said gently as he brushed her hair out if her eyes.

She shook her head. "I..I'll be f..fine in a m..moment." she sobbed.

"Bellatrix, will you take her home please. She's in no fit state to apparate, you will have to do it." he said handing over Hermione's wand that he had taken from her pocket.

Bellatrix nodded and supported the girl with one arm while she tucked her own wand away.

"Look after her for me please, I'll be back as soon as I can." he said pleading with his eyes. He turned and left the room. It was time to visit the weasley parents and let them know what their son had done. He would also be registering the red-head and Parkinson to the "banned for life" list in the ministry's high council.

* * *

Bellatrix gently sat Hermione on the edge of her bed, she took the girls jacket and heels off and tried to make her lay down.

"I don't want to sleep." she said quietly sitting back up and leaning back against the head-board.

"What do you want to do then, talk?" even though she knew the girl should sleep, she wanted to know what had happened to inspire that amount of fear in the her at the weasley boys presents.

"No I don't." she said with tears still falling down her cheeks. She cursed herself for being weak. She had faced Voldermort and his followers, survived a torture session from Bellatrix Lestrange and lost countless friends in battle, through each of them she hadn't cried as much as she was now. But it was different when it was someone who was supposed to love you, that was hurting you. She wiped her years away angrily and called for her elf.

"Yes mistress her.."

"Go to the cellar and bring me two bottles of the elvish wine." she said before he had time to finish his greeting.

He disappeared with a pop and returned just as fast. Placing the bottles on her dressing table, he left the two women alone.

"What are you doing Granger?" Bellatrix asked knowing exactly what was coming. She had done the same thing countless times through the years. Using alcohol to numb the fear and pain.

"I'm going to get drunk, care to join me." she replied as she got off the bed and went to open the first of the two bottles.

"It's not the answer." the dark woman replied, watching the girl knock back one glass of the potent fluid and pour herself another.

"Good thing I'm not asking any questions then isn't it." she said finishing another drink.

At this rate the brunette will either give her self alcohol poisoning or throw up. She strode across the room and took the bottle from her hand. Pouring herself a glass, she thought if she could drink at least some of the wine the girl would just pass out and sleep it off.

"Bet you think I'm pathetic don't you Bella?" she asked finally sipping, her drink slowly. The elvish wine was three times as strong as the normal muggle stuff she was used to, she was feeling the warming effects of it already.

"No I don't. Why would I?" she replied gently, hoping that if she kept her talking she would forget about the wine.

"For being weak." she said sitting down on the stood in front of the mirror. Looking at herself she realised she was a mess. Her make up had run, her hair was falling out of the elegant bun she had done this morning and she saw the bruises on her wrist. Bellatrix took her hand and examined the black marks.

"They will disappear in a few days." she said as she softly ran her finger over them. She moved to stand behind the girl and un clipped her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. Next she got a damp cloth from the bathroom and gently wiped her face until it was clean.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked as Bellatrix ran a brush through her brown curls.

"Because you helped me, and because I want to." she couldn't explain why to be honest. She just felt that it might comfort the girl and she didn't want to leave her to be on her own.

"Thank you." she said as she finished one bottle of the blood-red liquid.

"He wasnt always like that you know." she said after a moment of silence. "He used to be a good, kind man. He used to love me." she whispered. Bellatrix put the brush back on the dressing table lent against the wall listening intently.

"It's the only thing that can truly hurt you. Love." Bellatrix replied, she had watched and seen to many people destroy each other in the name of love.

Hermione signed and nodded. Her head was spinning. "He had an accident while he was on a raid one night. A death eater ambushed him and injured him badly, he was bed ridden for weeks and afterward's while he was recovering, he started drinking. He changed, started becoming abusive, angry. I came home one day and he was such a pitiful sight, I tried to help, tried talking to him, begged him to get help. He became violent.." she finished, trailing off. She was staring at nothing, her eyes glazed over from memory and wine.

Bellatrix understood, she had taken her fair share of beatings and abuse. The first time always sticks in your head and always hurts the worst, no matter how strong you think you are.

"I feel sick, I think I will sleep if that's ok." the brunette said as she stood and walked over to her bed. Bellatrix helped her in and covered her over. She sat next to the girl stroking her hair until she heard gentle snores. She gently got up and left the room.

She was sat in the kitchen when Harry walked in.

"How is she?" he asked sitting opposite the dark woman.

"Shaken and frightened. She's asleep now." she replied wrapping her hands around the mug of tea in front of her. She had been sat in the same spot for two hours. Her guilt eating away at her insides. Guilt over what she had to do, how it would affect the girl upstairs. She didn't want to hurt her, but she had no other choice.

"Did she tell you what happened, why she reacts that way to him?" he said gently pouring himself a coffee.

"Vaguely, but I get the picture." she replied staring into her cup.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I'll go get us some food. Do you like Chinese?" he asked standing up.

She nodded and looked up, she noticed blood on one of the mans hands and his knuckles were cut open, the robes he was wearing were covered in dirt and blood too.

"What did you do?" she asked not shocked at all that Potter would defend his best friend in such a way.

"What he deserved." he said looking at his injured fist.

She nodded again, taking out the wand Harry had taken earlier she cast a healing charm on him and passed it back. He tucked it away up his sleeve. He would give it back to Hermione later.

"Thank you." he said as he left to go upstairs, meaning for more than just returning the wand. She had done more than he would ever have expected from her.

For that he was truly grateful.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that everyone.

please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought.

thank you xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, thank you all so much for the reviews. I just want to remind you all that all mistakes are my own, and ask that you forgive any that I have let slip through.  
Enjoy...

* * *

"Look after her for me please, I'll be back as soon as I can." he said pleading with his eyes. He turned and left the room. It was time to visit the weasley parents and let them know what their son had done.

* * *

Harry stormed up to the Burrow from the apparition point on the hill just outside its boundaries. Adrenalin coursing through his veins, almost hoping Ron had made it back before him.  
He marched through the gate and up to the familiar backdoor and knocked so hard he felt it give a little.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing here? And why are you trying to break my door down." shrilled Mrs weasley as she swung it open fully.

"I need to speak with you, is Mr weasley home?" he asked, walking into the small cluttered kitchen with out invitation.

"Yes, wait here I'll go get him." she replied, a look of sheer worry on her face. She left the room and Harry took a seat at the large kitchen table.

He had so many great memories in this house, as he sat remembering the first time he had been brought here the weasleys entered interrupting his thoughts.

"Harry my boy, it's been so long. What brings you here?" Mr weasley exclaimed as he shook his hand and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you about Ron. What do you know about his and Hermione's split?" he asked as the all sat down, Mrs Weasley conjuring a pot of tea and three cups.

"Just what He told us dear, they wanted different things. I know there's more to it, a mother always knows. But Arthur told me not to pry." the red-headed matriarch said as she poured them all a drink.

"He became angry when anyone asked about it. The boy was heartbroken, he has been miserable ever since, I suppose being attacked in diagon alley right afterwards didn't help much. But he is back on track now, and we were delighted when he told us Hermione had asked to meet him today." Mr Weasley said

"She didn't, she never wanted to see him again. After what happened the' first time, no one could blame her." he said sighing. It seems his former best friend hadn't taken the help he paid for when he left him outside the hospital that night. A detox program and psychological help. He had lied to his parents and still was.

"What do you mean?" the head of the weasley family asked frowning at Harry.

"Im afraid you are not going to like what you are about to hear, but you need to know what your son has become." he told them everything. From the night they were ambushed, to their sons downward spiral into alcoholism. And finally, he told them the truth about what happened between his then, two best friends. He even confessed to attacking the youngest Weasley male and leaving him at St Mungo's.

"Your lying! My Ronald would never do something like that. You and that bossy little brat have made up this poison. Why are you trying to destroy my family Harry?!" Mrs weasley shrieked standing up so fast she knocked the chair over on to its back.

"You should be locked up for beating him nearly to death, I always knew there was something wrong with you, there has always been something...not normal in your head." she continued, pointing her finger at him.

"Mrs Weasley I'm telling the truth, what would I gain from lying? You can report me if you like, but while you're at it report your son too, because he hurt her again today. Not on the scale as last time but that's only because I was there this time." he tried calming her by speaking softly. He purposely left out the fact Bellatrix had been the one to actually stop him from doing any damage.

"Harry, if what you are saying is true..."

"Arthur you can't honestly believe what he is saying. We are his parents, we would have known..."

Mr Weasley held up his hand to silence his wife, she may be the boss most of the time but not now. He had noticed a change in his son all those months ago when he moved back in. The anger and resentment were plain as day, Ron snapped at everyone and hid away most of the time, the violent needs he had been taken out on the  
Garden gnomes in the middle of the night. The empty beer cans in his room and the missing bottles of whiskey he had ignored made sense now the many nights he found him passed out in the back yard or in a puddle of vomit . Yes he believed what Harry was saying. But he needed to ask one question.

"If what you are saying is true, why did you not report him straight away?" he asked calmly as he could.

"Hermione asked me not to, she said he wasnt himself and to make sure he got the help he needed, I paid for treatment, he must have refused. As for beating him, I wont say sorry. Hermione is like a sister to me, imagine if you had been placed in the same situation." he said with no remorse.

Mr weasley was quiet for a moment, thinking about what was said. Had he been in that situation, had it been his daughter, wife, sister or any one he loved, yes he probably would have done the same.

"Maybe it's best that you leave Harry, I appreciate what you told us and your honesty. We need time to talk." he said to the young man sat next to him.

Harry nodded and stood. Put his coat back on and made his way to the door. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but now maybe Ron can get the help he needs." he said turning back briefly before walking out the kitchen into the back yard.

He had made it half way across the garden before he saw the unmistakable form of the man he had just been discussing crossing the hill, stumbling toward his home. Stealing himself for a confrontation he squared his shoulders and walked to the gate.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the redhead slurred as Harry passed him outside the perimeter gate.

"I came to make sure you stay away from Hermione, and to make sure you get help." he said, stopping a few feet away from the drunk man.

"Fuck off, I don't need help, and that little slut belongs to me. She always has, just because she's getting her kicks from doing a bit of muff diving now, don't mean she aint mine mate. You wait I'll have her on her knees swallowing my co..."

He didn't finish. Harry had taken two steps forward and punched him in the face. Ron stumbled backwards but didn't fall, he lunged forward and tackled his ex best friend to the ground, punching blindly, landing a few blows to his sides and stomach.

They wrestled on the floor before Harry managed to roll the other man off. He stood up and watched as the red-head stumbled to his feet.

"We are done, stay away from all of us." he said a little breathlessly.

"Nah we aint mate." replied Ron as he lunged again. Harry stepped to the left and watched him fall to his face in the gravel.

"Fuck." he mumbled through a mouthful of dirt as he stood up and spat gravel out. He turned to find Harry walking away. He got up and ran after him.

Harry heard the heavy foot falls coming towards him. He spun around to land a well-timed fist to a freckled face. He felt the red heads teeth slice through the skin of his knuckles but didn't care. He stared at the man laid on the floor groaning with nothing but anger.

"I said, we are done." he ground out through gritted teeth. He walked up the hill and apparated away.

* * *

"What did you do?" she asked not shocked at all that Potter would defend his best friend in such a way.

"What he deserved." he said looking at his injured fist.

* * *

"How did pansy get past the secrecy clause in the contract?" Hermione asked at breakfast the next morning. She had woken early and made her way down to the kitchen to find the other house mates already sat there. Both hadn't slept well, one worried about his friend, the other racked by guilt.

"When I fired her, the contract became void. Something we over looked while finalizing it I'm afraid. Steps have been taken to make sure the same thing doesn't happen again." Harry explained as he sipped at a strong cup of tea.

"How did he get in?" Bellatrix asked. "I was under the impression that a person needed all kinds of clearance to reach this department."

"Because Hermione didn't press charges last time, I had no plausible reason to deny his entry or to remove his security clearance, along with the information he received from Pansy, it was relatively easy for him to get in." he said giving the brunette an apologetic smile. He should have known Ron would try to get to her, but he had been so busy trying to find out who the mystery redhead was in his own department he hadn't given his location within the ministry a second thought. It was lucky that he was making his way to the women's shared office to discuss the meeting with Mr Parkinson. Who knows what Bellatrix would have done otherwise.

"Thank you both for being there yesterday." Hermione said gently as she finished her coffee and stood up. "I'm going to get ready for work."

"You don't have to go in today if you don't feel up to it 'Mione." her best friend said.

"I told you before Harry, im not running away because of him. I'm going in and I'm doing my job, same as any other day." she said, determined not to act like a victim. She was a strong person and it would take more than the likes of Ronald Weasly to break her down. He nodded and watched her leave the room.

"Does she know what you did to him?" Bellatrix asked quietly.

"No, but im sure she will find out soon enough." he said sighing as he stood up. "I've got to leave in a minute, there's been a development in the Azkaban break in. Tell Hermione I'll meet you both for lunch." he said before he left to go to his office.

She stared at the door for a long while after he had gone. His words had her worried, what development's in the Azkaban case? She wondered.  
The dark witch got up and hurried to her room. She grabbed the book and started scribbling a note across the page.

* * *

Hermione finished dressing after her shower and cast a drying charm on her hair. She wanted to get ready as quick as she could, she needed to speak to Bellatrix before work this morning. She put her make up on and did the last touches to her hair before making her way to the older womans room. She knocked and let herself in, the dark witch had already been dressed at breakfast so there was no danger of catching her in any state of undress.

"Bella?" she called out when she couldn't see her anywhere in the room.

"On the balcony." came the reply.

She walked outside to find the woman sat in one if the chairs, a closed book in one hand and quill in the other.

"Your always reading that book, I didn't know you liked animals so much." she said pointing to the copy of dark magical creatures.

"I don't, I just wondered if any of their blood may have properties that would benefit the research." she answered placing the objects on the small table next to her.

"Oh, you're using the quill I got you." the brunette said smiling.

Bellatrix nodded. "Did you want something Granger?" she asked, she felt a little awkward at the mention of the gift.

"Huh? Oh yeh. I wanted to come and thank you properly, for yesterday." she said distracted by the book on the table.

"It's fine. I'm sure you could have handled him by yourself." she replied looking at the girl.

"Not just for that, for everything you did. You looked after me Bella, you comforted me." she said gently, looking into almost black eyes.

"Dont read too much into it Granger, if you decide to have some type of break down my rehabilitation will be put on hold. My reasons where selfish." she standing up and taking the book back to the shelf in her room.

"If that where the case, you would have given me a sleeping draught and left me alone. But you stayed. Why?" she said as she followed the older woman to the middle of the room.

"I told you why girl, if you feel the need to see it for more than it was.."

"I think you care for me more than your letting on Bella." she interrupted her before she could say anything horrible.

"Dont be ridiculous, we have had this conversation before." she snapped, frowning at the girl.

"I know, that's why I came to talk to you. You know I care about... for you too, I wanted to ask how you would feel if I asked Harry to take over as your guardian. You could still live here under his supervision and Neville would write the reports for the council, but Harry would be the one in charge." she said as she moved closer to the woman.

"Why would you want to do that?" Bellatrix asked quietly, she had a feeling she knew the answer already.

"Because I would like to...explore our relationship at a different level. Ive had enough of doing as everyone else says. But we can't do that while I am your superior or guardian." she whispered stepping closer and placing her hands over the other woman's.

She closed the gap between them and gently brought their mouths together, kissing ruby-red lips softly.

Bellatrix closes her eyes and wrapped her arms around the small of the younger woman's back. She wanted what the girl offered, and in a moment of weakness she pulled away.

"Ask him." she whispered before she kissed her again. She felt Hermione smile. Her tongue slid across a plump bottom lip, begging entrance. Their tongues and lips fighting a fierce battle for dominance, hands roaming over clothed skin. When oxygen became a necessity, Hermione pulled away and beamed at Bellatrix.

"We need to get to work, I'll speak to Harry tonight." she said giving the woman one last kiss before removing herself from her arms.

"He said he will meet us for lunch today, you could talk to him then." she replied following her out the room and down the stairs.

"I can't have lunch with you two today, I have a meeting this afternoon, you should go though. Just don't say anything to him yet. We should both be there." she said putting on her cloak and walking up the path to the gate.

"I doubt I'll have time, the brewing is at a critical stage, the potions will need constant supervision. Longbottom has had people staying in the lab over night. I believe it is my turn today. It will need to be checked every ten minutes over my five hours in there, so ill more than likely eat in the lab." she replied.

"Thats great, that means you will be testing it soon right, did Neville find his test subjects?" she asked still smiling at the woman. She was so proud of how far she had come, she had been sure at the beginning that the dark witch would relapse. But she was nothing like Hermione had imagined her to be. She had done everything asked of her, contributed a great amount at work and was on the brink of being able to live in one of her own homes.

"He did, there are seven in total, some with minor mental difficulties and others that are more severe. We are also starting on other possible cures this week. The next few weeks are going to be busy." Bellatrix said.

"That reminds me, do you still want to visit your homes to get those books?" Hermione asked as they walked out the gate.

"It would benefit our research, so yes, if it is still possible." she said taking the offered hand as they got ready to apparate. The mention of the manors brought back the intense feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. How could she agree to pursue any type of relationship with this girl, knowing what she had to do?

"We will go this weekend." Hermione said as she concentrated on the office at the ministry. Before Bellatrix had a chance to reply they apparated away.

* * *

The three didn't see each other for the rest of the day. And when they got home that afternoon Harry had sent an owl saying he wouldn't be home till late.

"I suppose I will get the chance to speak with him tomorrow, seeing as he hasn't given a specific time for his return." Hermione said with a sigh as she read the letter. She had hoped to have it done by the weekend, she had plans to take the older woman on a proper first date after their visits to the manors.

"You seem very eager to have him take over." Bellatrix said watching the frustrated young woman read the letter again.

"Thats because I am." she replied putting the letter on the desk in the library where her and the older woman had decided to spend their afternoon. Hermione had offered her help with Bella's research, stating that a fresh perspective might help. Not to mention the proximity of the woman made her very happy.

"Why's that?" Bellatrix asked walking over and winding her arms around the brunettes waist, planting a kiss on an exposed bit of skin on her neck. Even though the guilt from earlier was still eating away at her, she couldn't help herself. When the two were alone together she was drawn to the brunette.

"Why do you think? There are other ways I would like to be spending the afternoon with you." she groaned as Bellatrix nipped at her pulse point.

"Then lets forget this." she said waving her hand over the books and files scattered around the room. "And you can show me what these other things are." she said smirking against the woman's flesh. She loved how she effected her.

"Mmm, as much as I would like to, we can't. I'm still your boss and guardian. We would both lose our jobs if anyone ever found out." she replied stepping away from the dark witch. As tempting as her offer was, Hermione wanted to do things the right way, and if that ment waiting another twenty-four hours, she would just have to be patient.

"Well then, I suggest you put such thoughts out of your mind for now and get back to it." she replied smiling to herself as she walked back to her seat on the sofa. Bellatrix had enjoyed working on this cure since Neville had relaxed a bit and started taking her ideas and suggestions on board. She had piles of notes, records and books to get through by the end of the week, she looked over at Hermione and sure enough, the girl was back at her desk pouring over a set of books she had kept in her bedroom. As much as she would have loved to indulged Hermione's thoughts, the girl was right. They had things to do before enjoying each other in that way. Twenty four hours wasnt that long. After they tell Harry, she was going to make the most of what ever short time her and the brunette had together, she will make sure they both enjoy every second of it. Thoroughly.

* * *

Over the next few days the three hardly got to see one another. Harry had chased leads all across the country and hadn't spent a night at home in two days, Hermione had taken interviews for Pansys replacement as well as attending council meetings, and Bellatrix had been stuck in the lab, the potion needed her full attention most days or the test subjects needed to be monitored. As a result of her busy schedule she had been taking her sessions with Luna at home every night. By the time they were done, the dark witch was in no mood for gentle tenderness, so she took her meals in her room and went to bed straight after.

It had become increasingly frustrating for the pair to stick to the decision to do everything the right way, waiting for Harry was proving harder than both had anticipated. The temptation to give into their desires was becoming hard to resist. So they made a joint decision, in their down time they would not be alone together and if they had to be then they would stay somewhere public.

"Hows that going to work this weekend?" Hermione asked when they first agreed to it.

"Going to the manors you mean? Dont worry, we won't be there long enough for anything to happen" came the muffled reply, Bellatrix was ravishing the girl's neck with her lips and teeth at the time.

"This is breaking the rules you know, we are alone in an empty house." she groaned.

"I'm very aware of that." the dark witch huffed against her skin.

"Maybe we should go out, to the village or something." Hermione said even as she reached her arm up to grab dark curls, pressing down to increase the pressure on her heated flesh.

"Or we just stay here, forget the deal we just made and give in." Bellatrix replied, moving her hands under a cotton blouse, finding trembling skin beneath. Her hands traveled across a flat, toned stomach and up each rib painfully slow.

"Bella, we need to wait." Hermione whispers as she stepped away from the wandering hands and blissful lips.

"Remind me why." she practically growled through frustration.

"Because we need to do things right, be responsible." she smiled, side stepping Bellas attempt to bring her back to the dark woman's arms.

"You know, im not used to waiting for what I want. I usually just take it." she said as she turned to walk out the room.

"That's not you anymore Bella." Hermione laughed at the snort as the older woman walked out the door.

That discussion had taken place little under two days before, when Harry had sent an owl telling them he would be gone till monday.

* * *

**Cissy,**  
**Meet me tomorrow two pm at the black manor, my old room. I will have the items and information you need.**  
**Bella.**

It was Friday night and Hermione decided to have dinner at the restaurant in the village.

"You should know Granger, I don't sleep with someone after the first date." Bellatrix said as they sat down at a table near the back.

Hermione smiled and took a sip of wine that she had ordered when they entered. "I'll have to settle for a good night kiss then." she lent towards her dinner companion and whispered.  
They were interrupted by one of the waiters ready to take their order.

"Hmm, im in the mood for something, tender, chicken perhaps. Yes chicken, a breast or two will do." Bellatrix said staring at Hermione the whole time.

This caused a blush to rise on the younger womans cheeks. She mumbled that she would have the same and the waiter left.

"My, you aren't so vocal when the tables are turned are you dear?" the dark woman smirked as the colour grew deeper.

"I'm just not used to it." she smiled back shyly. It was true, out of the few people she had dated no one had paid her other amount of attention Bellatrix had. She had always been the one taking control of conversations, flirting and even sexual encounters. She was starting to think the men she had been with were either extremely shy or just plain lazy.

"You can't always be in control. You will learn that soon enough. I don't submit easily, especially in the bedroom." the dark woman said in a low seductive voice. She slid her hand across the small table and grasped Hermione's, gently tracing circles on her palm.

Even that small amount of contact was driving the younger woman's libido into a frenzy.

"God, I can't wait for Harry to get back. This is driving me crazy." she whispered closing her eyes hoping to control her body's reactions.

Bellatrix laughed and pulled her hand back. Truthfully she couldn't wait either. She had little time left with the woman sat opposite her and she wanted to make the most of it. If Harry wasnt back by Monday she would forget the agreement and take the girl to bed. Consequences be damned. The only reason she had agreed to it in the first place was so Hermione didn't get into trouble.

The waiter brought their food and they ate in silence for a while. Asking each other meaningless questions and talking about nonsense. The time came for them to leave and return home. Bellatrix paid the bill while Hermione grabbed their cloaks.

The younger woman linked her arm with Bellatrix on the walk home saying it was to keep the dark woman warm.

"Tell me exactly what would happen if we were to sleep together before Potter takes over." Bellatrix asked as they walked down the darkened gravel path towards home.

"Well, if we did and some one found out, I would be put through a very messy and public disciplinary. It would be classed as an abuse of a position of trust and power, the papers would have a field day. I would probably be accused of corruption aswell. I would lose my job, more than likely have to pay a huge fine and never work at the ministry again. You would be either transferred to another case worker. Or returned to Azkaban." she explained as the house came in to view.

"The papers will have a field day anyway, you think they will care whether we waited or not. They will make up their own stories and not care about the truth." Bellatrix replied as they approached the gates.

"I know but at least when it eventually gets out and we are questioned about it we will have nothing to hide. They can't do anything about a bit of flirting and a couple of quick kisses." she smiled up at the ex death eater.

They stayed silent on the walk up to the front door and into the foyer. Bellatrix walked the younger woman to her door to say good night.

"I owe you a kiss." she said as she pressed the brunette against the hard wood behind her. She gently pressed her lips against the girls and pulled away.

"Is that all I get?" Hermione asked surprised. That had been nothing like their previous encounters.

"For now. Good night Granger." the dark woman replied as she walked away and went into her room.

Hermione sighed and pushed her door open. She undressed and got into bed.  
_Hurry home Harry_ she thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Let me just take a moment to apologise for this chapter. I know it's mostly filler and flirting and it may seem rushed and like the women have had a sudden change of heart.

I really needed to get this chapter out to you, not only because we would have gone round in circles otherwise but also because my girlfriend and I have just broken up. I wanted to give you this bit of light before a rotten heart settled in my chest and corrupted the story.

By the time you get the next update, where you will find out the plans Bellatrix has been working on and what she needed to do for Narcissa, hopefully I will be feeling better...until then please review and let me know what your thoughts are.

Thank you xxx


	19. Chapter 19

I would like to say thank you to every one that took the time to review. And I would also like to thank everyone that has followed and added this to their favorites.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter..  
Warning: adult content ahead.

* * *

"Granger, are you awake?" Bellatrix asked through Hermione's closed bedroom door. She had been up since six am and was eager to get the visit to lestrange manor out-of-the-way truth be known she was extremely nervous about today. The plan was to visits there first, return home for lunch then carry on to the Black manor, that was the part that made her stomach turn. Not only because she was about to deceive the woman who had helped her over the last few months, but also because she was returning to the place that all her child hood torment had taken place. She hated the house and every memory associated with it.

She had been as patient as possible waiting for the brunette to get out of bed, but by nine am she'd had enough of waiting and decided to drag the girl out if she needed to.

Not receiving an answer she barged in and marched over to the bed. Hermione wasnt there.

"Granger?" she called out looking around the room. As she walked over to the door on the opposite side, she heard what must be muggle music being played. _That would be why I didn't get an answer,_she thought to herself as she moved closer to what she supposed was the girls private bathroom.

The door was open slightly and though she knew it was wrong, Bellatrix couldn't help but take a quick look inside. The sight that met her eyes left her transfixed and breathless.

Hermione was stretched out in a large clawfoot bath, surrounded by bubbles. Her head was thrown back and her eyes shut tight, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her eyes greedily drank in the sight of the naked woman, who had been the object of her desire for weeks.

She watched as the brunette slowly ran a hand from her neck, across her breasts and down her stomach to disappear under the water, between her thighs. Bellatrix groaned quietly at the same time as the woman laid in the water. Hermione's other hand had moved to gently massage her breasts, tweaking and pinching each nipple in turn. At that moment Bellatrix wished it was her hands there, causing the sighs and groans to tumble from those delectable lips.

The dark womans attention was brought back to the hand that was obscured by the bubbles, the girl had started moving it slowly in time with her breathing, she couldn't pull her eyes away as the young womans face contorted in ecstasy. The brunette spread her legs a little wider increasing the pace as her moans grew louder. She could see the woman thrusting her hips against each stroke. Even though she couldn't see what she was doing to herself, Bellatrix could imagine and the image that was in her head send jolts across her body and caused a hot pool of arousal to settle in her lower abdomen.

She watched hungrily as the younger woman's movements became more urgent, water splashed over the sides of the tub as her thrusts became more vigorous as she pushed herself towards completion.

Finally with one last pinch of a nipple and one more powerful stroke Hermione came.

"Oh god Bellatrix." she whispered in the last spasms of her orgasm.

The dark womans breath hitched in her throat. She was speechless, quietly but quickly she backed away from the door and left the room. The last thing she wanted was to be caught playing voyeur to the girls most private moment, enjoyable as it was.

She took a few calming breaths and decided to wait in the kitchen. To_ hell with Potter, today, as soon as we return, that deal will be broken_, she thought smirking to herself.

* * *

"Shilo could you fix breakfast for us please." Hermione said to her elf as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hungry this morning Granger?" Bellatrix asked smirking at the woman from her seat at the table.

"Mmm quite." she replied as she sat down and poured a cup of coffee for herself.

Bellatrix almost laughed but managed to disguise it as a cough.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling well?" Hermione asked, voice filled with genuine concern.

"Oh yes, perfectly fine." She replied as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Perhaps I should take a look at you, your check up is over due anyway." the brunette said frowning at the dark woman.

"Yes, when we return, you can do a full and thorough exam of my body Granger." she whispered, leaning forward and placing her hand on the other woman's thigh, gently squeezing as she moved her hand higher.

"Bella, whats gotten into you this morning?" Hermione whispered back, grabbing the hand and gently removing it from her leg, hoping the elf hadn't seen anything.

Just as the witch was about to reply, Shilo arrived at the table with two plates of toast and scrambled eggs.

"Will miss be needing anything else?" he squeaked.

"No thank you, I've meant to ask how speckles and your baby are." she said turning her full attention towards the elf.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast drowning the pair out. Giving her chance to work on her plan to seduce the brunette.

* * *

Lestrange manor was impressive, it was a large white building surrounded by the most beautiful flowers and sculptures Hermione had ever seen.

"Oh my god, Bella, is that an original?" Hermione gasped stopping in front of a large polished marble sculpture depicting a man stood naked proudly displaying his manhood to the world.

"It is, the artist was close to the lestrange family and gave this as a gift to my late husbands grandparents. He was a gifted wizard. It was moved here on my wedding day." she said impressed that the brunette could spot an original Rodin sculpture.

"There are many original and unique pieces hidden in these grounds, Maybe one day you will let me take you on a tour." she said smiling at the woman who was staring at her in shock.

All Hermione could do was nod and follow the dark woman up to the entrance of the house. The first thing she noticed was that it was very white. White marble staircase and floor tiles, white pillars and walls, white tables and vases and flowers everywhere.

"Rod, designed the interior. Not my tastes but at the time, I didn't care. I never spent much of my free time here. It's much the same throughout I'm afraid." Bellatrix explained noticing the girls wince of pain caused by the sudden brightness of the house.

"Maybe we should grab what you need and leave." Hermione replied, a headache coming on quickly. Bellatrix lead her up the great staircase and into a large room that was covered floor to ceiling with shelves upon shelves of books.

Hermione gasped, quickly forgetting the pain in her head she rushed over to the nearest shelf and read the title of each book that she could reach.

"I thought you might like this room." Bellatrix laughed as she watched the girl explore the books enthusiastically.

"This is amazing, how on earth are you going to find what you need?" Hermione said staring around the library that would out shine Hogwarts.

"Sometimes, I'm sure you forget that we can do magic." the dark woman replied as she flicked her wand, several tomes slipped from their places, hovered down slowly and stacked themselves at her feet. Bellatrix bent down and scanned the titles.

"The copy of magical properties of human blood and how to extract them isn't here, I'll go take a look in the back while you make a start on shrinking these." she said as she walked away and disappeared behind one of the large shelves.

She hurried to a painting of her mother in law that hung at the back of the room. Quickly pushing it to the side the dark witch tapped the wall with her wand to show a small safe. Opening it she reached inside and removed the precious item that had been hidden there for years.

She softly blew the dust off of the small single black feather and looked at it for a moment. She was tempted to destroy it, to tell Narcissa that it had decayed and turned to dust. Instead she frowned and slipped it into her corset. Hating the imagined feel of it against her body, it almost felt as if it would burn through her skin if it made contact. She knew it was impossible of course, the feather itself was useless without the other items. She moved the painting back into place and made her way through the library and back to Hermione.

"It's gone, must have been one that was confiscated when the ministry did the raids." she sighed as she watched Hermione shrink the last of the books and place them in her pocket. She disliked having to lie to the girl, but it was necessary.

"Never mind, I'm sure these will be a great help, besides you still have Black manor to check, there might be something there that will help." the younger woman replied knowing that the book was too dark to have been left at either of the ex death eaters homes. She was trying to encourage the woman in her new life and that she was offering up her private collection to help Neville's research was proof of how far she had come.

"Is there anything else you want to grab while your here?" Hermione asked.

Looking at the girl Bellatrix shook her head. "I could show you my room, maybe let you feel how soft my bed is." the dark woman said seductively as she stalked over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her hips.

"As tempting as that offer is, we still have one more stop to make. Be patient, Harry will be back by Monday." she replied as she softly kissed the woman on the mouth.

Bellatrix deepened the kiss, trapping Hermione against her body by tightening her arms around her. She licked the girls bottom lip relishing the taste of her and trailed kisses along her jaw up to her ear.

"Are you sure? It's very comfortable and there is more than enough room for two." she said before she latched her lips to the brunettes pulse point causing a groan to bubble up the girls throat.

"Oh god Bella." she moaned.

Images of Hermione in the bath this morning flashed through the dark woman's mind. Her hands that had been idle on the girls back tugged at the white shirt she was wearing, pulling it up as she moved up smooth skin and stopped at the clasp of her bra. Just as she was about to undo it Hermione stopped her.

"I'm quickly loosing patients Granger." she growled against the girl's neck.

"Your not the only one." Hermione replied flushed and breathless. She had very nearly given in. The bed upstairs was practically screaming for them to test it out.

"Your far to moral for your own good." the dark woman said kissing her once more before stepping back, allowing the girl to readjust her clothes.

"I'm beginning to think that too." she said still trembling from her arousal. She made a decision right then. She would send an owl to Harry when they got back to her house, if she hadn't heard anything by that evening she would just take matters into her own hands. _We have waited long enough_, she thought nodding to herself.

* * *

After a quick-lunch at home Hermione scribbled a quick note, attached it to her owl and sent it to find her best friend.

"Are you ready Granger?" Bellatrix asked as she walked up to the desk in the library.

"Almost." she replied, putting away her writing equipment and standing to leave.

As Bellatrix turned towards the exit Hermione grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Let me take you out tonight, not to the village. I mean out, as in a date, London maybe or Manchester. Theres some good shows on at the theaters." she said nervously hoping the woman wouldn't laugh in her face for suggesting it.

"Id like that." the dark haired woman replied smiling. The girl was really quite sweet when she blushed she thought.

"Great." she said and smiled back. "Come on let's get this over with." the younger woman said as she walked past Bellatrix and out the door.

* * *

Black manor was the complete opposite to the house they had visited earlier. As they walked up to the heavy, cast iron gates the Black family crest came into focus and in three-foot high letters the famous family motto stood proudly attached to the top for the world to see. Hermione saw that the grounds were protected by eight foot walls too, she guessed that wasnt the only thing protecting it either.

"Stick to the path, ignore anything you my see and what ever you do, don't touch the flowers." Bellatrix said tensely as she pressed the palm of her hand against the family shield. The gates creaked open to welcome the eldest Black home.

Hermione looked around as she walked along the long path in front of her, the house was not visible through the trees and vines growing around the grounds.

"Why did your parents build a house in the middle if an enchanted forest?" she asked quietly, worried that if she spoke to loud she would wake something she really didn't want to.

"It wasnt always like this, they created the forest after I took the dark mark in hopes of keeping me out. They filled it with different species of dark creatures, everything from boggarts to black-coated unicorns, enchanted the place so anyone that wasnt of pureblood or bore the mark couldn't enter without their permission. They never considered that the grounds and house would recognise my blood and allow me entrance. That's how you are here now, that's how the dark lord got in that night." she explained bitterly. She had always hated this place. Even before the changes, it held such terrible memories for her, she wished she could turn the place to rubble or ash.

"Is that why Volde...he never used it as headquarters?" the brunette asked, now able to see the peak of the roof over the trees.

"That and I wouldn't allow it, I never wanted to set foot in this place again."

"So why did he never use Lestrange manor?" she asked, she had noticed the dark woman tense up when they first arrived. She hoped by talking to her and asking questions she would keep the older woman's mind off of her childhood here.

"After the dark lords return, his transformation caused his eyes and skin to be sensitive to bright lights. There are so many windows in there it's impossible to keep it out. So the next best option was Malfoys." she replied as the house came in to view.

Hermione almost laughed out loud at the fact that the darkest wizard known to wizard kind had sensitive skin.

As they approached to steps leading up to the entrance, the large wooden doors swung open.

"Good the house still recognizes me." Bellatrix said, more to herself than her companion.

They walked in and were greater by darkness. The drapes where still shut, just as they had been all those years ago. Dust had settled on the dark tiled floor and the place smelt of damp and mould. Obviously the house elves had neglected their duties.

"This way, stay close." The older woman said as she made her way across the entrance hall to a door that opened to a basement potions lab.

"What are we doing down here?" Hermione asked as Bellatrix lite several lamps around the room.

"There are some rare ingredients down here that may help Longbottom find the cure for his parents." she said. She walked to the shelf and started handing bottles and vile to the younger woman to be stored safely in her bag.

"What is all this stuff? ive never heard of any of it." the girl asked as she read each label as they were passed over.

"Most of it has come from extinct plants or animals, my father was a collector." she said. Hermione never noticed the bottle of shimmering red liquid the dark woman had just dropped in to her pocket.

Once Bellatrix was satisfied that they had taken as much as they would need for Neville she led the brunette back upstairs to the Blacks library.

Hermione was awed by the amount of literature found in there, she had thought the Lestrange collection was vast but it didn't hold a candle to this.

"There must be thousands of books in here." she grasped. Her brain was having a hard time taking it in. This room was a bibliophile wet dream come true.

Once again Bellatrix smiled at the womans reaction and flicked her wand. The number of books that came to land at their feet was triple the amount that they had taken from Lestrange manor. They both knelt on the carpeted floor and began shrinking each one.

Half an hour or so had passed when Bellatrix stood and excused herself saying she had to use the bathroom. Leaving Hermione to finish,she left the room. Instead of turning left to the guest bathrooms she turned right and ran up the stairs, she turned again and continued running down a long passage way. She finally stopped at a large wooden door at the end. Opening it gently, she slipped inside pushing it so that it was nearly closed behind her.

"Cissy?" she whispered into the darkness that engulfed her childhood bedroom.

There came a rustling noise from the opposite side and a soft light lite up her youngest sisters face.

"Bella?" the blonde woman sighed in relief. She hadn't a hundred percent sure that her sister would be able to get away from her guardian. She made her way across the room and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I've missed you." she whispers into raven black curls.

"I've missed you too, Cissy." she replied returning the embrace.

"I wasnt sure if you would come, I've hidden in here for over two hours." the youngest of the black daughters whispered quickly.

"Shhh, I havent much time." Bellatrix replied as she pulled her sister over to her old dressing table and placed three objects on the surface.

"Everything you need is there, on this paper is the location of the dark lords remains. The feather must be added to the potion the Carrow's should have brewed by now. Once it has turned the correct shade of yellow add the heart blood of Hydra, make sure Crouch drinks the entire potion otherwise his soul will not be returned from the nether world. And Cissy, be very careful when he does come back, legend says that once a soul returns from that land it's darker than Satan." she said in warning. She was hoping that once the Carrow's had Crouch, they would release her sister and leave her to live her life. Deep down she knew that it was a false hope. They would keep her until the ritual to return the dark lord was completed.

"Bella, I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Narcissa whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I would do anything to protect you and Draco, don't be sorry. Will you do me a favour in return?" she asked her face giving away no emotion.

"Anything." her sister replied.

"When the dark lord rises again.."

"You almost had me fooled Bellatrix." came the hard, angry voice of Hermione. The Black sisters hadn't heard or seen her enter as they both had their backs to the door. They spun around to see the angry woman pointing her wand at both of them.

" Expelliarmus!" the brunette shouted, holding out her hand as two wands went flying through the air and landed in her upturned palm.  
"Downstairs, both of you, bring me those." she said nodding towards the items in the dressing table.

"I can explain everything, just give me five minutes and you will know the full story." pleaded Bellatrix as she took a step toward the girl, with her hands held up in front of her.

"You've had months Black, now pass me those and get downstairs." she said aiming her wand directly at the dark womans face, stopping her from getting any closer.

* * *

I know it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but did you enjoy it?  
I also know there's probably a million and one questions that this one has added to the growing pile. So please review and let me know.  
On a personal note, I'd like to thank everyone for the kind words about me and my ex. I'm not feeling a hell of a lot better about the situation but, only time will heal a broken heart.

xxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Wow... I wasnt expecting that kind of reaction to the last chapter.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, cant wait to read what you think of this one.

Enjoy..

* * *

The two black sisters walked towards the door, Bellatrix stopped in front of the angry younger woman and held out the parchment, bottle and feather for her to take.

"Before you call the aurors, just hear me out." she said as the items were snatched from her hand.

"I've heard enough Bellatrix. You said you had no plans to bring him back, I should have known better." Hermione hissed at the soon to be prisoner.

"There's more to it than that, if you would just get past your Gryffindor pig headedness and let me explain, you would understand." the dark witch snapped back.

"Move it." she snapped narrowing her eyes at the dark witch.

The three women made their way down stairs into the entrance hall, Hermione looked around to check if they were the only ones there. Knowing these two women as she did, there was probably a hoard of death eaters outside waiting for them.

"Open the door." she ordered Narcissa.

"I can't." the blonde replied, her voice shaking as if she were about to burst into tears. Years spent in this house as a child, had taught her that there were certain things that happened when the black family were threatened. Complete lock down was one of them.

"What do you mean you can't?" she snapped, frowning at the emotional woman. She held her wand to the prisoners and pointed Narcissa's at the door sending a spell to blast it open.

"You have disarmed the only Black members in the house, it's locked itself down. Another of my parents ingenious ideas." Bellatrix explained in a dead, emotionless voice.

"Nice try, I won't be giving you, your wands back. I suggest you work out another way to get us out of here." she smirked. As if she would be stupid enough to trust this woman for a second time.

"She's telling the truth Miss Granger, it won't open until one of us has our wand back, there is no other way out, trust me." Narcissa said quietly as she sat on one of the black leather sofas and started to cry. Any hopes that she had to save her son was gone in a blink of an eye. If anything happened to Draco, she my as well die in that cell, she couldn't live without her only child. He was all she had left.

"Well then, you two had better start talking while I figure out how to break these wards." she said pocketing the two foreign wards. She started walking around the hall pressing the walls and hangings, thinking perhaps there was a hidden door or passage way that led outside, but none were revealed.

She walked back to the sofa where Bellatrix had sat and was comforting her sister.

"Tears won't work on me Mrs Malfoy, so you may as well stop. You will be in a cell next to your dear sister by the end of the day." she said harshly.

"She isnt crying because of that you idiot girl." the dark witch snapped as she stood up.

"Back off." the brunette hissed and pointed her wand at the eldest of them.

"She is upset about her son, they have him, and if she doesn't get those items and information to them by six tonight, they are going to kill him." she finished in a hushed but angry voice. She didnt want to upset her sister anymore than she already was.

"They who?" Hermione asked disbelieving, lowering her wand slightly as she looked at the sobbing mess that was the usually pristine and aristocratic Narcissa Malfoy.

"The Carrow's." the dark witch answered simply as she sat by her sister once more.

"Start from the beginning. And if what you say is true, I suggest you speak fast, it's already three." Hermione said checking her watch and raising an eyebrow at the sisters.

"No, if they find out she knows, they will kill him, please, Bella dont." the blonde shouted, grabbing hold of the older womans arm, she was becoming hysterical, over come with fear and panic.

"Shhh Cissy, she may be able to help. She wont let you go unless I tell her everything." she replied gently, pulling her tight against her chest. Sat there embracing her sister Bellatrix sighed and looked at the woman who held them captive, she started to explain.

"When I was released from prison to take part in your experiment, I had no intention of going back to my old life. I never wanted the dark lord back. When I was moved from the apartment to your home, you had a box full of my things, do you remember?" she asked Hermione.

The brunette just nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Well in there was a book, one that Cissy and I had created as teenagers. It was used to hide spells and it hide certain conversations we had about our other sister. We used it to hide her and keep her safe from my father. When I opened it, there was a note from her begging for my help. The Carrow's had kidnapped Draco the day I was freed. They knew I would be working with you at the ministry and they knew I would do anything to get my nephew back safely. They needed to know the whereabouts of the dark lords remains and they needed the items you have in your pocket for Barty Crouch Jr."

"All that's left of Voldermort is ash and Crouch is useless, he was given the dementors kiss. How did they know any of what you are saying anyway? There wasnt a public announcement until the Friday before you started work." Hermione said frowning, not sure wether to believe her or not. On one hand it was plausible, but on the other Bellatrix had deceived her for months, for all she knew the dark woman could be lying again.

"They knew because they have a spy, one that was told everything from the beginning, one that is close to the minister. As for crouch loosing his soul to the kiss, he never. The dark lord created a potion to be drank by all of his most loyal followers, it stops those creatures from consuming your soul and sends it into hibernation on a different plain. It's activated as soon as the dementors mouth touches yours." she explained, her voice husky from talking so much. She turned and held her sister tighter as the blonde let out a sob. She was sure her son was going to die within the next few hours.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

The dark witch looked at her and smirked. "A man the minister considers a friend. The head warden at Azkaban, how do you think the dim-witted Carrow's gained entrance? He let them in." she replied in a matter of fact way.

"This potion, how do you know it works. What's to say his soul was actually consumed, and that you're doing all of this, for nothing." the brunette asked. She conjured a chair for herself and sat down, she flicked her wand again and two glasses of water appeared for the women on the sofa.

"He may have been evil, but the dark lord wasnt stupid. He tested it on the youngest followers, and once he was sure that it was perfected , he took the potion himself, before the start of the first war, before he ripped his soul to pieces. It was Crouch and Malfoy that returned it." she said, picking up the glass and drinking half the contents to sooth her sore throat.

"So the potion worked, why take crouch, if Malfoy knows the incantations and spells to return him?" Hermione asked flicking her eyes between the sisters.

"It needs both of them each of them know certain parts of the ritual. Once the dark lords essence is back, it will need a body. He chose Crouch." she answered simply.  
"So they were going for your brother-in-law too." she said waiting for the dark womans nod.  
They were quiet for a while, Bellatrix soothing her distraught baby sister while Hermione was lost in thought

"Dear god, that would put two of the darkest souls together, imagine the catastrophic power they would hold." the brunette gasped. She had managed to start fitting all the pieces of Bellatrix's story together. She had read a book of theories on other plains, the only one that was rumoured to be strong enough to hold a human soul was the equivalent to hell. If the Carrow's were successful, the wizarding and muggle worlds wouldn't stand a chance.

"What are these?" she asked pulling out the three objects she had confiscated earlier.

"The feather is the last of its kind, it was taken from an animal so rare there isn't a name for it, basically it's the dark counterpart of a Phoenix. The bottle holds the blood taken from the heart of the beast Hydra, legend says when Hercules managed to slay the beast, he cut out its heart and drained the blood. He sent the separate pieces to be hidden on opposite ends of the world. The parchment, well, I'm sure you can read what it says." Bellatrix answered. She was still holding her sister even though she wasnt crying anymore.

"So the pair of you are willing to see the world around you crumble, to save Draco?" she asked almost sarcastically.

"I told you Granger there's only ever been three people. Cissy and my nephew are two of them. I will stop at nothing to make sure they are safe." she said harder than she intended to, but it drove her point home.

Hermione could understand, she would probably do the same if she was ever faced with decision such as this. If she had been guaranteed safety, she probably wouldn't hesitate. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco even if they had been unwilling at first, everyone involved would be rewarded beyond their dreams if they succeeded. She stayed quiet for a long time, thinking everything through. She would have to find a way to help Draco, and stop them from bringing either of the wizards back.

She suddenly shot up from her chair and held out the two women's wands. Scowling at each in turn.

"What are you doing Granger?" the darkest of the three asked looking at the woman in shock.

"I'm helping, but you have to let me tell Harry. Trust me he can help more than I can. And you have to be one hundred percent honest from now on." she said moving the wands out of reach until they both agreed. "And I will need to see the book."

One blonde head and one black nodded in unison. They each held out a hand and accepted their wands. There was a sudden shift in the air as the house magically unlocked its self.

"Here take these Mrs Malfoy, give them what they want, act normal, like nothing has changed understand? Bellatrix and I will do the same. In a few days your sister will contact you to let you know what we are going to do. Until then try to find out when their next attempt will be for Crouch and your husband." she said handing over the objects the Carrow's wanted.

The blonde nodded and carefully placed them in her specially modified bag, it was vital that they be kept safe. The blood and feather could not be replaced.

"You better go Cissy, it's almost six." Bellatrix said as she watched her sister wipe a tear from her eye. The younger sister quickly hugged her and turned away.

"Thank you Miss Granger." she whispered as she walked past her, towards the door.

Bellatrix watched her sister leave then turned to Hermione.

"Thank you, for giving me the chance to explain." she said quietly.

"I didn't do it for you, as arrogant as he is, Draco is innocent in this. Why should he pay for the decisions you and his father made years ago." she snapped as she walked to the door.

"Come on, we've got work to do." she said waiting for the eldest Black to lead her safely through the garden.

* * *

The pair apparated to the gates of Hermione's home and walked up the path to the front door. Neither of them had said a word since they left Black manor.

As they entered, the younger witch headed straight for the library, calling for her elf as she went.

"Yes Miss Hermio.."

"I need you to bring all the books from my room down here, there are some locked away in the attic, bring those too." she ordered him, her voice harsher than she ment it to be.

"Y...yes miss." the little elf stammered before disappearing with a pop. He wasnt used to his mistress speaking to him in such a way. It frightened him.

"What happens now?" Bellatrix asked watching the girl as she moved around the room, grabbing books, files, notebooks and quills before settling behind her desk.

"You, need to go and fetch me your book." she said without looking up.

"I've told you everything you need to know." the older woman replied. She didn't want Hermione seeing it. The things she had written before the pair had become closer, were things she didn't want her to see.

"I'll judge that for myself thank you, now, kindly fetch the book." she said looking up and raising her eyebrows in a silent challenge.

Bellatrix huffed, turned on heel and stomped out the room. Hermione smirked at her tiny victory. As petty as it was she felt a little better. She wondered what could be in those page's that the woman wanted to hide.

A short while later the dark woman returned, she dropped the book in front of the girl on the desk.

"Dark magical creatures." Hermione read the title out loud and shook her head. She had seen the dark woman with it countless times, she never once suspected she was plotting right in front of her. Hermione felt stupid, she should have suspected something. She had thought this copy was the dark womans comfort, much like hers had been Hogwarts: a history when she was at school.

"I guess this makes me a complete idiot." she said more to herself than anything.

"My father placed every anti concealment charm he knew on his house he place detection charms on everything we owned, if he didn't suspect anything, how could you?" Bellatrix offered as a way of comforting the girl.

Hermione flipped it open and saw the original print on the pages.

"Activate it." she whispered.

The dark woman closed her eyes she wished they had placed an instant erase on it all those years cast the spell and said the words.

The scrawl or the sister appeared instantly. There was still notes from when they were children.

Quickly flicking through, Hermione found what she was looking for near the back.

"You can leave." she said to the dark woman.

Knowing she wouldn't win an argument, and as much as she wanted to stay and explain each letter, she turned and left for her room.

Hermione began reading, frowning from the very first correspondence.

* * *

_My dearest Bella,_  
_I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am that you are out of that place. I've missed and feared for you everyday. How I pray things could be different for us, but they are not and I fear it will become worse. I know you made it clear that you wanted no contact with your remaining family and I understand. But I have nowhere else ti turn in my hour of need. You are the only one that will understand what is going on. I beg you when you receive this please write back. I need you Bella._  
_Cissy_.

**I have the book. I've missed you too Cissy. Tell me what is so terrible that you had to break our agreement?**  
B.

_There are certain people still evading the aurors, they have taken residence in my home and taken my son away. They need you to gather information and some small items or they say they will kill him._

**Cissy,**  
**Tell me who they are and I will kill them with my bare hands. I will cut the mudblood down and return to your side. How dare they threaten any member of the Black family.**

_Bella,_  
_Please don't do anything rash. They need you to stay there. The information they want is at the ministry. You are working with the mudblood and Potter brat. Soon you will be able to gather what they need and help free my son._

**What do they want**?

_The whereabouts of the dark lords remains. They also need the items he left you to take care of. I believe you know what I mean, you will know what it is for, you brewed the potion that brought him back._

**I know what you are speaking of, what is the deadline?**

_As soon as possible_.

**That wont be easy, the Gryffindor brats don't trust me. They would never agree to put me in the ministry yet or take me to the manors.**

_Please Bella, do what ever is necessary, bed the boy if you have to, bed the girl if it helps. Just hurry, please, my son's life hangs in the balance_.

**I will do what ever it takes**.

At this point Hermione was starting to feel a little sick. She put the book down and got up to pour a drink. Everything was a lie, she thought. She sat back down and continued reading.

**Cissy,**  
**I've been able to control my reaction to the dirty girl, things have started to progress, Potter and I are spending a significant amount of time alone. I will try to hurry things along, perhaps focus all of my attention on him. As disgusting as that may be, I will do what it takes.**  
Bella.

_Perhaps if you are living with the girl, she is the one you need to focus on. Get close to her, make her believe that you have changed. I need you in the ministry, soon._

The letters went on much the same, until the most recent, Bellatrix setting the meeting between the two. The dark woman was right, there was nothing much in the book about the potion, ritual or details of plans the Carrow's had made.

What she had learnt though, was that everything that had happened between Bellatrix and her, was manufactured. Every conversation, every kiss, touch and every imitate moment they shared, the times she believed Bella was changing, letting her in had all been planned between the sisters. That hurt her more than she would admit. You are such an idiot Hermione, she thought as a single tear slipped from her eye and trickled down her cheek.

In the beginning she had chosen Bellatrix, believing she wasnt one for sitting patiently and waiting for something. She believed if the dark witch was going to attack she would do it directly. One of the main reasons for changing her mind about Malfoy senior was his scheming ways, but she had done the same, and in the worst way possible. She manipulated the girls emotions.

Hermione wiped her eyes, swallowed what was left of her drink, and left the library. Sitting around and wallowing in self-pity wasnt going to get Draco back, or stop the Carrow's. She needed Harry back now. She would have to send Shilo to Kreacher, hopefully he would know where he was.

Needing to clear her head she went to her room, hoping a hot bath would help. There was nothing more she could do until her best friend returned.

* * *

Hours later Harry was led in to the kitchen by the young elf to find Hermione sat at the table, clutching a cold mug of coffee.

"I'm sorry, I came as soon as I got your message, what's going on? How do you know who broke in to Azkaban?" he asked slightly out of breath, he had practically ran all the way up the long path to the house.

"Shilo, will you go and get Miss Black please." she said as Harry sat down. She had spent the last few hours debating whether to tell him the truth or to just tell him what he needed to know. If he found out that Bellatrix and her sister had plotted for weeks, he wouldn't hesitate to throw her back into prison. Draco would be lost and they would be facing a second return of the dark lord. If she told him the version that had been slightly bent, everyone would be safe. She decided to go with the latter, she would have to deal with Bellatrix once this was over.

"Mione, whats going on?" he asked as the elf returned with the older woman.

Bellatrix sat opposite the younger pair waiting for the girl to expose her deception.

"Earlier today, Bellatrix received an owl from her sister, Narcissa. The letter held information about the break in at Azkaban, as well as a few other things." she said quickly flicking her eyes up at the dark woman, hoping she would stay quiet until she was done.

"So, who was it?" he asked eagerly leaning forward.

"The Carrow's, Mrs Malfoy sent the owl pleading for help, they have kidnapped Draco to gain information from the ministry. They obviously thought Bellatrix had more clearance than she actually does." she started to explain.

"Right, I'll get my team together and go after them." he said standing up, ready to leave.

"Harry wait, there's more." she said stopping him before he did any thing stupid.

Her and Bellatrix spent the next hour explaining everything, leaving out the minor details or changing a few harmless facts. He believed them when he was told that the visits to the manors and Narcissa contacting the dark woman for the items was a coincidence. He also believed that Hermione had told his old school rivals mother the location of Voldermorts remains.

"So Mrs Malfoy is going to contact you when she knows the details of the next attempt? We need a plan, I have about four guys I would trust with my life. They would go anywhere I asked them to go. Right I'll go take a shower, clear my head. When I come down, we can work something out." he said standing to leave, just before he got to the door he turned to Bellatrix.

"You did the right thing, taking that letter straight to Hermione." he said then left.

The older woman sat staring at the brunette until she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Why did you lie?" she asked quietly.

"If I had told him the truth, you and your sister would be in prison by now. Because if I hadn't, Draco would probably be dead. If the Carrow's get wind of us knowing anything, they will disappear and find a way to get to Crouch and your brother-in-law. Maybe even kill your nephew " she answered simply.

They were quiet again for a short while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Did you read the book?" Bellatrix asked eventually.

"Enough to know the truth, I havent yet decided what to do with you. I won't let my personal feelings interfere with this. Just be thankful you are here and not in a cell, yet." she answered coldly. She wasnt ready to discuss what she had read.

"I see." was the only reply that came. Bellatrix couldn't understand her reaction. If she had read the book, why was she acting so cold? Perhaps she didn't feel the same way, or maybe she just needed time to calm down. Either way it seemed that she needed to back off.

"Right, let's get started." said Harry as he burst back into the room ready to begin planning.

* * *

Please let me know if ive made things hard to follow.

just to answer a couple of questions quickly... I don't know if the Rodin sculpture is real, i went to the museum in paris but my memory of it isn't brilliant.

I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, when I go back to edit ones ive written or fix mistakes ( I know I still miss loads) I drop entire chapters because they seem pointless or I add new ones that I feel the story couldnt progress without.

I havent written Andromeda in, but that's not to say I wont.

Please review and let me know your thoughts.

Thank you xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the reviews. You are all amazing, this story would have died without your support and encouragement.

* * *

"So its settled then." Harry looked between the two women sat at the table with him. It had taken the best part of two hours to formulate a plan, iron out all the finer details and finally agree on it.

"It just seems so...simple, the Carrow's are thick that's for sure, but are they thick enough to fall for this?" Hermione asked, worried that it was all going to fall apart last-minute. She didn't want him walking into a trap or an unfair fight, he was a talented wizard and capable of looking after himself. But against three death eaters, on his own? She wasnt so sure.

"It's the best plan we have 'Mione, it gets us close to them and, we will find out exactly where they are keeping Draco." he answered his best friend hoping to ease her worries, he understood her fears. He was the only real friend she had left. And after what happened with Ron, who could blame her for worrying about him getting hurt.

The plan was to make the head warden of Azkaban believe that Lucius needed to be moved to the hospital wing of the prison. Harry, who will be snuck in during the shift change, will be waiting under his invisibility cloak, and will then take a dose of pollyjuice potion to replace the ill man in his bed, Malfoy senior was to be kept at a secure location until his son was back home.

The warden will be told Harry and his men have gone on a raid across the country, there by giving him the window needed for the Carrow's to get into the prison and take the two men they wanted. Harry would be taken straight to Draco, and once he was secure, he will activate a portkey sending the blonde home, and bringing his men to him.

"If all goes well Mrs Malfoy will have Draco back home very soon. Malfoy senior and crouch will be returned and placed under maximum security and hopefully the Carrows will be joining the rest of their old mates behind bars, as for the head warden, I'm sure he will enjoy becoming a resident in his own prison." Harry smirked sarcastically at his remarks. He thought the plan was ingenious, simple but effective.

"Well, if there is no other way, and your sure it will work I suppose it is settled." she said sighing.

"I'll send for my men, Bellatrix, you should tell your sister what's happening." He said standing up and getting ready to leave.

The dark woman had stayed mostly quiet during the planning, only adding bits of information when needed. She nodded at the boy and pointedly looked at Hermione. If she was to speak to her sister, she would need the book back.

"You can use the dinning room Harry, if you our your men need anything call for Shilo." She said as she watched him leave then turned to the dark woman who was still staring at her.

"It's in the library, top draw of my desk. Let me know as soon as she answers." she said standing up and going upstairs to her room.

Bellatrix sighed, what ever had been between them, was gone. The book had made sure of that, if what the girl said was true, and she read it cover to cover, then she knows her true feelings for her, but rejects them. She stood and went to tell her sister of the plan. Bellatrix felt like a fool, she had laid herself bare in the letters to Narcissa, Hermione had read every agonising word confessing her feelings, but still acted as cold as ice towards her. Maybe, once this was all over, before she is thrown back into prison, she will get the opportunity to talk to the girl. Until then, she had a nephew to rescue.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione was woken by a banging on her door. Dragging herself out of bed, she swung it open already knowing who was on the otherside.

"You don't have to be so damn loud." she groaned as she walked back to her bed.

"I've banged on your door for ten minutes. Cissy has replied." the dark woman said as she handed over the troublesome book.

The brunette rubbed her eyes and read the response intently.

"So, they are going for it on Wednesday. Have you told Harry?" she asked passing the book back.

"No he and his men left some time ago, he said something about preparation." she answered. Bellatrix had debated whether to wake the girl and tell her or wait till morning. But, Hermione said she wanted complete honesty, and to be informed of anything straight away. This is why the ex death eater found herself standing at the foot of her bed at three a.m.

"I'll tell him in the morning, there's nothing more that can be done now." she said staring at the woman, waiting for her to leave. She was exhausted, since she had read the letters exchanged by the sister's, since discovering that she was being used, she felt drained. What ever she felt for the older woman needed to be pushed aside, it wasnt real to Bellatrix and instead of allowing her heart to break, she closed it off, it was the same reason she hadn't cried. There was nothing to cry about, all these weeks of dancing around each other was for nothing, it had all been one-sided.

"Can we talk for a minute?" the dark-haired woman asked quietly looking the brunette in the eye.

"What about?"

"This." she said holding up the copy of dark magical creatures.

"No." she said firmly. She refused to discuss anything personal with this woman. She had no questions for her, she knew why she had done it, understood to a point too. But she wasnt about to sit there and listen to Bellatrix trying to talk her way out of it.

"You say you read it, then you obviously know.."

"Yes, I know everything. You made it perfectly clear in there how you felt about me. How you feel about me. But don't worry, this will be all over soon. We will be out of each other lives for good." Hermione hissed at the shocked woman. She got up from the bed and went to stand in front of her. "When this is over, and if I decide not to report you, I will be handing you over to a different case worker." she said then lunged forward quickly and captured the stunned woman's lips with her own, kissing her hard. It was nothing like the one's they shared in the past, this was cold and painful, the force the girl used was causing the woman's lips to press against her teeth. When the brunette stepped back she was frowning. "One, for the road." she said, she got back into her bed and turned her back leaving the dark woman confused. She was sure she saw something in the girls eyes, regret maybe. But regret about what, that kiss? All of them? Starting the rehab scheme with her? She couldn't answer any of her own questions. Shocked, she left the room and went to her own bed.

When Hermione heard the door click shut, her walls crumbled. A rush of emotion over took her, and her heart broke into pieces.

The rest of the night was host to the sounds of the young woman's sobs. She couldn't stop them, no matter how hard she tried. She had been made to fall in love just to be used and manipulated. What hurt the most was that Bellatrix never actually liked her, even as a friend.

* * *

By six a.m. Hermione gave up any attempt at getting back to sleep. Climbing out of bed, she threw a robe around herself and went down to the kitchen, hoping breakfast would distract her for a few minutes.

"Morning 'Mione." Harry said. He was sat in his usual seat at the table going through a stack of papers. He turned to asked if she had slept well but one look at her face stopped him.

"Hermione, what's up you look exhausted. Have you been crying?" he said. She hadn't removed her make up before bed last night. Her tears had left black track marks down her cheeks and smudges around her eyes.

"No, I'm fine. How did your night go." she said deflecting the question and turning his attention back to his planning.

"It was fine, everything is in place. We just have to wait for Mrs Malfoy to do her part and then we are ready." he answered frowning at her, whatever was wrong, she obviously wasnt ready talk about it.

"Oh, she answered early this morning. They are planning to try again on Wednesday morning, you may have to spend the night in there." she said as she made two cups of coffee and took them to the table. She had discreetly wiped her face at the sink before sitting down.

Harry groaned, the many times he had visited the prison, the walls rang with the screams and rants of the inmates. He couldn't imagine spending an entire night within its confines. But he knew he had to, with no definite time given there was no telling when the Carrow's would turn up.

"You could make one of the others do it you know." Hermione suggested. She didn't want him putting himself in unnecessary danger.

"I've faced worse, besides Greg will be in there with me." he said taking a sip of the hot drink Hermione had made. He watched his friend for a moment, she looked pale and had dark rings around her red eyes. "Mione are you sure you're ok?" he said gently, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"I'm fine honestly Harry, I'm just worried about you." she said giving him what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"I'll be fine, home before dinner time." he grinned cheekily at her.

"I know you deal with dangerous situations all the time, but this... Feels different somehow." she finished quietly she couldn't explain the twist of fear in her stomach, because she didn't understand it herself. She always worries about her best friend when he went on a mission, but this time it felt as though something terrible was going to happen.

"It's probably because of Bellatrix." he said under his breath, but he should have known she would hear.

"Pardon, what do you mean by that?" she snapped defensively.

"You don't know?" he asked, shocked that the older woman hadn't told Hermione what had been arranged between him and her. She shook her head and raised her eyebrows waiting for him to tell her.

"She's coming with us, when the portkey activates she's in the first team to go over, she's bringing Draco back." he explained.

"Are you mad? How could you agree to that? She could be a liability Harry. Her magic is bound, how the hell do you expect her to defend herself should anything go wrong?" she practically shouted at him.

"Calm down, she's going to be fine. As soon as I find Malfoy, the portkey will be activated right next to him, she will be in and out." he said defending his decision, he had come to trust Bellatrix over the last few weeks. He thought this would be the perfect opportunity for her to finally prove herself to the ministry, maybe even be signed off the program.

"No, I am her guardian and I forbid it." she said determined to keep the woman out of the fight. Even though he said she would be part of the confrontation, there was no guarantee.

"Actually, you're not, you sent me a letter asking me to take over remember? I accepted and sent notice to the ministry." he said surprised that she could have forgotten something like that.

"Yo..why didnt you say something yesterday?" she said quietly, with everything that had happened the day before she had forgotten. But she had thought Harry would have questions before he agreed to it.

"We were a little preoccupied, besides I thought you were taking steps towards you and her... you know. I didn't want to embarrass you." he explained, a grin spread across his face. It had taken a while to see it, but the two of them were sort of perfect for each other. No one else could challenge and engage his best friend the way the woman upstairs could. And it seemed to be making Hermione happy.

"Well, there is nothing going on between us, neither will there be, so you can sign her back over to my care." she snapped angrily. The thought of yesterday made her stomach twist, they had been ready to take the next step. Would Bellatrix still have gone through with it, even after getting everything she needed and passing it to her sister. That was a question she would never know the answer to.

"I'm not going to do that Hermione, things like that can't be swapped and changed on a whim. It doesn't matter anyway, when we get back I'll be recommending her full release. I believe she is ready to live among society again." he replied just as angry. He couldn't understand his friends sudden hostility. He thought this was what she wanted.

"You can't make that decision without my last report and you know it." she said scowling at him. How dare he make such a rash decision, he hadn't even been her guardian for twenty-four hours yet, and he was already trying to get rid of her.

"Why are you being so difficult, this is what you wanted. Once she is signed off and the scheme is seen as a success, you get your transfer." he said standing up, he couldn't deal with her when she was in a mood like this. He was trying his best to be understanding but everyone has their limits.

"Just sign her back to me Harry, don't let her go on Wednesday." she got up too coming to stand in front of him, shouting in his face "Please."

"I said no, I'm not backing down on this. What the hell is wrong with you, make up your mind what you want instead of changing it every other minute. Why is it so important for you to be her guardian? Why don't you want her to go on this mission with me?." he shouted back, he was fed up with it and wanted answers. "Come on, why, what's happened that makes it so vital she stays here?"

"Because I love her!" she shouted, eyes wide open in shock at her unintended confession , she brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. She hadn't planned to say it, but the words tumbled out before she could stop them, she had ment to tell him about the weeks if plotting and deception.

"Shit." Harry whispered after a stunned moment of silence. He knew the pair where physically attracted to one another, he had no idea it ran deeper than that. "When did that happen? I thought you two were just...you know, after a quick fumble."

"I don't know." she sighed as she slumped down on a chair. "But nothing will come of it, she doesn't feel anything for me."

"How do you know? Have you told her?" he asked sitting opposite her.

"No I havent and neither will you." she said firmly looking him in the eye.

"So how do you know she doesn't feel the same if you havent said anything to her?" he asked.

"I..I read her diary, she is just after a quick shag." she lied, but she couldn't tell him about the book or what was in it, even though less than a minute before she was ready to spill about everything. Even her own part in the lie.

"Oh." was all he could offer.  
He was quiet for a time thinking everything through. He looked up and rubbed his friend's arm.

"Mione, I've made my decision, she will still be going with us. We could be taken somewhere she knows well. But I promise she will be safe." he said as he stood up. He wasnt going to argue about it anymore, he had made his choice and would stick with it. This would be a good thing, he would be able to sign the dark woman off and she could move out of his friend's home, space is what the brunette needed, and he would make sure she got it, even if his application for her release was denied, he would move her into his new home.

She nodded but didn't look up as he left. She placed her arms on the table and rested her head, hoping the thumping inside of it would stop.

Five minutes later Bellatrix walked in not looking better than Hermione felt.

"Are you alright Granger?" she said stopping in the doorway to check on her, but still keeping her distance.

Hermione looked up and shot daggers at the woman. "Why didn't you tell me you were going with Harry?" she snapped.

The older woman rolled her eyes and cocked an eyebrow in a way only she could. " It no longer concerns you, besides you were in no mood to talk last night as I recall." she said walking in to kitchen area to make herself a cup of tea. If the girl was going to act as if nothing had happened between them, so was she.

"if this is how you want things to be, then fine, so be it." she snapped, stood up and stormed out the kitchen. It was time to get ready for work. And as she was nothing but a work colleague to the dark witch, she was no longer obligated to escort her to the ministry. She left as soon as she had showered and dress, not saying anything to either of her housemates.

* * *

"Sign this, and this." Bellatrix said placing two pieces of paper in front of Hermione on the desk. The pair had been in the office together all morning and these where the only words spoken between them.

"What are they?" the brunette asked not looking up from the report she was composing.

"Purchase order forms from the lab, Longbottom needs supplies." she answered walking back to her own work space and taking a seat.

Hermione signed them and slid them to the edge of the table without checking them, even after everything that had happened, subconsciously she still trusted the dark woman . After a moment of rummaging in her draw she pulled out a thick envelope and walked over to the older witch.

"This is yours, it's was delivered this morning. Your accounts have been released, congratulations, you're a rich woman again." she said holding out the official ministry letter for the dark woman to take.

Bellatrix looked up and held the girls stare for a second before taking it. God those eyes, she thought. She bent her head again to continue her work before Hermione could notice the slight flush in her cheeks , but after a minute she felt the young womans eyes on her.

"What was the favour you were about to ask your sister for before I walked in the other day?" she asked. It had crossed her mind every time she replayed the discovery in her mind.

"What does it matter?" she answered, that was a question she didn't want to give the answer to, especially not to the woman stood in front of her now.

"I want to know Bella. You may as well tell me, I have practically no authority over you anymore." she said almost gently, for a split second she forgot she was angry at the witch.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and sighed, she knew it would be one more reason for the brunette to be mad, but she asked for it.

"If the Carrows where to succeed in bringing the dark lord back, I wanted my sister to tell him..." she paused for a second, took a deep breath and looked the girl in the eye. "To tell him, it was me that gave Dumbledore the original tip-off about the horcrux's."

Hermione gasped, she couldn't believe it. There was no way Bellatrix Lestrange would have betrayed her lord, give up his secrets and weakness.

"When did you tell Dumbledore, I thought no one knew." she asked quietly.

"Only two people knew, and I didn't actually tell your precious headmaster. That was Snape." she snapped, the girl was being slow today. Her own anger and frustration from the weeks of planning, deceptions and work, were beginning to surface. She needed an outlet, a release for all of it.

"Why would you have your sister tell him that then? He would have hunted you down and killed you!" she ranted. Everything people had said about Bellatrix's sanity was something Hermione had always questioned, she never once thought that the woman was mad, just fanatical. But she started to wonder if it had all been true. To tell the darkest, most evil man the world has known, that his most loyal and trusted follower had betrayed him, was suicide.

"I know." was all the dark witch said as she turned away and carried on with her work.

"Bellatrix, stop that, talk to me. Why would you want him to know that, do you want to die?" the brunette asked fear and worry bubbling inside of her.

"No, of course not. But if you hadn't found out, if they succeeded, yes. What kind of life would I of had? I had three options, the rest of my life doing what I used to do, a life sentence in... That place, or death. I didn't want my old life back, I wouldn't handle going back into that cell. What choice did I have?"

"Me, you could have told me everything. I would have helped you, I am helping you." she argued back tears stinging her eyes. How could some one like the woman sat in front of her, someone so physically and mentally strong , had fought in two wars and survived her father's years of abuse, just give up?

"And risked losing Draco? I could never do that to my sister." she answered quietly, anger seeping away at the sight of the girls tears. Tears shed for her.

"Dont go." she whispered, pleading with her eyes. She knew Harry could take care of himself, so could Bellatrix, but not with the restrictions they had placed on her magic. She could be seriously hurt or worse, killed. With what she just heard, how could she know for sure it wasnt just another way to end it.

"I need to make sure he gets back to Cissy, no matter what."

"Please." the brunette said, tears finally falling down her cheeks.

Bellatrix stood up and gently cradled Hermione's face in her hands. Slowly wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

"I'll be ok." she said quietly. "I promise." Then she kissed her. Gently moving her lips against Hermione's. It was tender and sweet. Nothing like the lustful, passionate kisses they shared before. Nothing like the brunettes parting kiss the previous night.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her and reciprocated, parting her lips and darting her tongue across the other woman's. Bella let her take the lead, let her tongue dominate her own Hermione needed it, she needed it. The brunette tried to pour her feelings into Bellatrix through the kiss. How she wished that the older woman felt the same.

She remembered every word written in the book. Every hurtful and derogatory comment that had been made, she suddenly pulled their mouths apart.

"I won't do this Bella, I won't let myself be used or hurt." she whispered, tears still falling. She dropped her arms from around the other woman and walked away.

* * *

Hopefully I'll be able to get one more chapter out before Christmas.

Please leave a quick review.

Thank you xx


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for you amazing reviews. This will be last chapter until next year.

I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a safe new year.

* * *

Tuesday went by to fast for Hermione, she hadn't spoken to Bellatrix since the day before and Harry had been popping in and out of the office all day, making final preparations for his stay at the prison, the pair had only managed a few short, whispered conversations.

By the time the evening had arrived, the brunette had a bag packed and was waiting for the ex death eater to meet her down stairs in the foyer. She and Harry had decided that it would be a good idea for them to spend the night at Malfoy manor with Narcissa, it would be best to send Draco somewhere familiar, after being locked away and isolated for so long he might panic if he was taken straight to a hospital. And that's why Hermione had to stay, incase he needed medical care.

"My men will be staying in the guest rooms at the Malfoys place, so if anything happens..." Harry said from his place next to his anxious friend.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." she said absent-mindedly. She was still worried, for him and the woman walking down the stairs. If anything happened to either of them she would never forgive herself, she thought she could think of a better plan. Any way she looked at it though, this was the best shot they would have. If she had more time, she knew she could have kept them both with her and out of the fight.  
She turned to face him and tried to smile hoping it would convince him that she was fine, but it looked more like a grimace. So she pulled him into a tight hug.

"You be careful, I want you back safe by tomorrow afternoon." she said into his shoulder. He would be traveling from Hermione's house straight to the prison under the invisibility cloak with Gregg, while he signed in for the night shift Harry will slip past the guards at the gates and make his way to the hospital wing.

"No problem." he laughed giving her a brotherly squeeze before letting her go.

She turned to face the dark-haired woman who had been watching them awkwardly from the foot of the stair case. "I'll go ahead to your sister's house. See you in a few minutes." she said as she walked to the library, the safest way for them to get there would be to travel via floo. Harry had linked the houses earlier that day, no one could see the two women enter the house that way and no one at the ministry knew of the connection yet, so they had no reasons to look for it while monitoring the networks.

The dark woman nodded and watched her as she walked through the door, she waited until she saw the familiar flash of green then turned to Harry.

"If something goes wrong tomorrow, give her this." she said handing over a sealed envelope.

He knew this type of letter well, it was something he and his men did before any dangerous assignment. He took it and put it in his pocket.

"I'll be giving this back to you tomorrow night, you can give it to her yourself." he said walking with her the library.

"And if I don't come back, make sure my sister and nephew are safe." she said stepping into the fire-place and dropping the powder. Before he had time to respond, she disappeared.

He understood why she said that, and why she wrote the letter. He had a similar conversation with Gregg that afternoon. After Ron changed, the auror had become the only other person apart from Hermione that he trusted enough to leave his own letter with. He had made him promise to keep the brunette safe and to take care of her if he didn't make it back.

He went upstairs to grab his supplies, it was lucky Neville accidentally invented a long-lasting Polly juice potion a year ago during an experiment that went wrong, it would be hard to keep taking sips from a hip flask every hour, Malfoy was reportedly so I'll he could hardly move.

He left the house, walked up the garden path and out the gates. Tonight was going to be a long night, he thought as he apparated to the meeting point on the coast.

* * *

"Miss Granger, welcome to my home." Narcissa Malfoy greeted Hermione as she stepped out of the fireplace into the great hall, the room she had once been tortured in.

"Mrs Malfoy." she nodded back while she adjusted her clothes and brushed away the soot. Pushing away the thoughts of her previous visit too this house.

"Your sister will be following shortly and the rest of the aurors will be here in an hour." she said noticing a tall muscular man stood in the corner of the room.

Narcissa nodded, and called for an elf to show the young woman to the room she was staying in for the night. Happy to leave the Hermione followed the creäture upstairs into a surprisingly bright room. It had been decorated in golds and reds. How Gryffindor, she thought smiling to herself. She wondered if the Malfoy matriarch had put her in here in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable about staying at the house, or if it was just a happy coincidence.

She heard Bellatrix arrival through her open door and went to go back downstairs, but she stopped when she over heard their conversation.

"Where is she?" the older of the two asked as she passed a bag to a waiting elf.

"In the guest room next to yours, I thought you would appreciate a little privacy tonight. So the two of you have that entire wing to yourselves." her younger sister answered giving her a knowing smile.

"Cissy, stop it." she hissed in warning, she hadn't been able to tell her sister what had happened between them since the last time she wrote, before they had been caught.

"Why? Whats happened?" Narcissa asked a look of confusion on her face. " I thought you showed her the book."

"I did, she does not feel the same." she snapped as she poured a drink for each of them.

"Are you sure? She seemed keen enough. Did you explain how the book worked?" she asked taking a sip of the red wine. Since Hermione had found out about everything and they had a plan, the blonde had felt more optimistic about seeing her son again. She no longer felt the constant dread of losing him, with Granger, Potter and her sister working to get him back, how could anything go wrong?

"I undid the charms on the entire book, she said she read it all." the dark woman said before gulping down her drink and pouring another. She knew she shouldn't, she needed her head clear for tomorrow. But she felt as though she was preparing for her last battle, and that made her a little nervous. And with Hermione's rejection, she felt she deserved a drink or two.

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs listening to the disembodied voices drifting up to het. What are they on about? She wondered. What did she mean by undid the charms on the entire book? Why would she have read things from the dark woman's childhood that had no relevance to what was happening now?

"Bella, if you didn't explain how it works, how is she to know to read the..."

"Drop it Cissy, she said she read it all." she snapped interrupting her before she could finish.

"Ok, I guess I'll go see to supper." she said putting her glass down and leaving the dark witch alone.

Hermione hid behind one of the large pillars until the blonde had passed by. She stepped out from her hiding place and made her way Bellatrix.

The dark woman was standing by one of the large windows looking out at the grounds, lost in thoughts.

"Thats not the answer." Hermione said nodding to the glass of wine clutched in the other woman's hand.

Bellatrix half smiled at her own words being echoed back at her.

"Good thing I'm not asking any questions." she replied, turning to see the girls answering smile.

"How's your room, do you have everything you need?" she asked the brunette.

"It's nice, and yes, I do thank you." Hermione was dying to ask about the conversation she had over heard. She had so many questions and wanted to ask to see the book again, but there was no way to ask for it without admitting to eavesdropping. So she settled for sipping the drink the older woman had just passed her before returning to her place at the window. There would be plenty of time to ask questions when this was over and Draco was home.

"Are you worried?" she asked coming to stand next to the dark witch at the window.

"Not really, I've lived through worse." she said referring to her life as a death eater.

"Mmm, I imagine you have." Hermione replied frowning, she hadn't thought much about the life the dark woman used to live. Since she had gotten to know her, she seemed more willing to forget the things she had read in the case files and reports in the beginning.

They were silent for a while, each of them lost in thought, wondering what the other was thinking. Hermione cleared her throat, she decided that she couldn't wait and enough time had passed for her to ask about the book without raising the older woman's suspicions.

"Bella I..."

"Supper is ready." Narcissa announced as she walked in. Her sister gave her a look that screamed "you idiot leave us alone." the blonde quickly retreated to the safety of the dinning room to wait for her guests.

"What we're you going to say?" Bellatrix asked, placing her hand on the girls elbow and rubbing gentle circles on her skin with her thumb.

"Nothing, come on lets eat." she said shaking her head, waiting for the dark woman to lead the way to the dinning area.

Bellatrix huffed and preceded the brunette out the door. Her sister had always had terrible timing. The walked across the entrance area and into a room on the opposite side. Taking a seat Hermione's eyes became wide as saucers, there was enough food laid out in front of them to feed the entire Gryffindor house. Narcissa smiled at her reaction and frowned at her sister. She was sat next to the girl scowling, her arms folded across her chest, like a child that had been denied her favourite toy.

Dinner passed with polite but awkward conversation, Hermione thought the blonde hadn't entertained many people that weren't pureblood, so she forgave the odd questions like, had she ever used real silver cutlery or had she eaten off fine China before. Like her sister, they had been taught that muggles and muggle borns were all savages. Bellatrix however wasnt as tolerant.

"She lives in a custom-built manor and is one of the richest women in Europe Cissy, now shut up before you make a bigger fool of yourself." she snapped and placed her knife and fork on the plate with a little more force than was necessary.

"My apologies Miss Granger, I had no idea. I assumed muggle borns werent accustomed to such finery." she said tilting her head at Hermione.

"Cissy.."

"It's fine, my home and financial status isn't exactly common knowledge." she said turning to the oldest witch as she said the last part. She was surprised that Bellatrix knew that much about it, the brunette had gone to great lengths to keep it as quiet as possible. And besides, like her sister Narcissa had been taught to think these insane things about muggles and muggle borns.

"Some people in the ministry like to talk alot, I cant help it if they do so within earshot." the dark woman shrugged.

"Bloody Neville." the brunette huffed under her breath, he was famed for his tendency to gossip, he was the only person apart from Harry and Ron that knew almost everything about her, she sometimes thought he was as bad as the women.

The three dinner companions finished eating, and when the hostess offered drinks in the study, Hermione politely declined, claiming she was tired and would be getting an early night.  
She left the room and ascended the stairs. Just as she was about to turn left, the auror that she had seen on her arrival called out her name.

"Miss Granger, how are you?" the tall, handsome man asked flashing a set of perfectly straight white teeth at her.

"I'm good thank you, um, sorry I don't know your name." she smiled apologetically.

"Phil garner." he said walking along the corridor with her towards her room.

"And how are you Phil?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Great thanks, listen? I've been on this assignment since it started up. It's going to sound strange but I've watched you and I find you really attractive, I was wondering if you would like to go for drinks sometime?" he said confidently.

Well that was direct, Hermione thought as they reached her door. She turned to look at him, every intention of turning him down, but at that moment the brunette caught a glimpse of Bellatrix turning the corner and walking towards what she presumed was her room.

"That would be lovely Phil, Id love to go for a drink with you." she said giving him a smile. She saw the dark woman stop dead in her tracks a foot from her door. She gave the pair a filthy look and stormed into her room.

"Great, well I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." he said grinning widely.

Hermione instantly felt guilty for leading him on, she had no intentions of actually going out with him. She saw Bellatrix and wanted to make her jealous, it was childish and she knew it. She would have to speak to Phil in the morning and explain that she just didn't have time for dating at the moment. She was shocked by the dark womans reaction however, if she felt nothing for her, why did she look pissed off when she over heard them?

She shook her head, between the conversation she heard earlier and what just happened she felt very confused. Deciding she didn't want her mind on anything but their mission tomorrow, she went into the room, got undressed, climbed into bed and tried her best not to think of the woman in the room next to hers.

* * *

"Stupid girl, tarting herself with that, idiot brute. I've seen better looking corpses." she ranted to herself as she paced the floor. It wasnt true, Phil was very good-looking, tall, muscular and well toned. His hair short and spiked up the way the younger generation liked it now, bright blue eyes, a set of perfect white teeth and dimples when he smiled. Of course the girl would be attracted to him.

"Arrgg, Summer!" she shouted, almost instantly a small female house elf appeared at her side. "Bring me a bottle of whiskey." she snapped her order then threw herself on the large oak bed.

She had never lost any thing she had set her sights on, in the past what ever she wanted she got. Now she had to watch the woman she wanted whore herself to some brainless Deadhead.

She snatched the whiskey from the elf as soon as she returned, knocking the tray and glass out of the creature's hand onto the floor.

"Leave it and get out." the angry woman growled when she bent to clean up the broken pieces of crystal.

She unscrewed the top and swigged straight from the bottle.

She drank for hours, running through every moment with Hermione she could remember in her drunken state. She paced her floor, sat on the bed then paced some more. The last thought drove her mad, the image of Phil on top of her Hermione.

She launched the nearly empty bottle against the wall to smash into tiny pieces, dripping amber liquid down the wall paper.

She marched out her room, stomped across the hall and smashed her fist heavily on the girls door.

* * *

Hermione shot out of bed, wand in hand before her eyes were even open properly. She spun around, confused by her surroundings and frightened by the noise echoing through the room.

Her brain finally catching up with her, she realised the noise was coming from the door, and voice she heard screeching her name was Bellatrix on the other side of it.

She walked over and wrenched it open, the dark woman had obviously been leaning heavily on the hard wood because Hermione was suddenly on the floor with a very intoxicated Bellatrix Black on top of her.

"What the hell Bella?!" she tried shouting, but it came out more like a strained whisper.

"Granger, you can't...not with him... It's... " the dark woman slurred, not making any sense what so ever. The brunette manged to push her off and stand up again, holding out her hand to help the drunk woman up.

"Are you drunk?" she said as the woman stumbled to her feet and held Hermione's shoulder for support.

"Jussst a little. I'll be.. Cissy puts it in the... For Draco... You know?" she was having trouble stringing a sentence together.

"Come on, you need to sleep it off." the younger woman said guiding her out the door back to her own room.

"I forbid it.. Mine...no one... Just..." she mumbled as Hermione laided her down in the bed and covered her over. As she turned to leave, a pale hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to land on the mattress.

"Stay." came a groggy request from blood red lips. "Please."

"Ok, just until you fall asleep." she answered, looking at the beautiful face that held so much fear and pain, but hid it well. Convincing herself she was only staying to make sure the woman wasn't about to be sick and choke in her sleep. Or that she was actually comforting her, the older woman could be frightened and worried about tomorrow. So she would lay next to her until she fell asleep, then go find a hangover potion for the morning.

"Herm.." the woman grumbled as she moved closer to the girl, swinging her arms across her belly.

"Yeh, I'm here." she answered, stroking the mass of black curls.

"I lo..."

"What?... Bellatrix, what where you going to say?" Hermione asked, shaking a black clad shoulder.

Her only reply was gentle whiskey included snores.

The brunette sighed, there was no way the dark woman was about to say what she thought she was going to. No, you read the book, there's just no way, she thought, shaking her head. She would just have to face facts, the woman was only after using her. Once Draco is home and everyone is fine, she won't want to know Hermione anymore.

But for now, she was content, laying next to the woman she had fallen for, they would never be together, but just for this moment, she was happy. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep without meaning to, Bellatrix clutching her tighter.

* * *

"Miss Hermione, miss Hermione. It is six o clock, I is waking you like you asked." a small elf that had been charged with looking after the brunette for the night said as he gently shook her shoulder.

Bellatrix rolled over and peered at the elf through scrunched up eyes.

"Go away Smokey, she's in the other room." she groaned closing her eyes again and pulling the duvet up and over her head,

"Thank you Smokey I'm awake, could you run a bath please." Hermione said as she sat up and swung her legs out of the bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" the dark woman asked poking her head our from under the cover.

"You brought me here, ill see if your sister has a hangover relief..."

"It's fine, she has the elves put a dose in every bottle of liquor in the house. For Draco." she explained, sitting up and shrugging her shoulders. "You say I brought you here, did we.."

"No, you were drunk, you asked me to stay, talked a lot of nonsense. Then passed out." Hermione explained as she got out of bed.

"Good." the dark witch said. If that was to happen, if they were ever to be together that way, she wanted to remember it.

Hermione frowned, she thought Bellatrix ment it in another way. Like she was happy she hadn't dirtied herself by having sex with her.

"I saw you last night, with him." the dark-haired woman said after a moment of silence.

"So." she said quietly.

"Are you really going to go out with him?"

"Whats it to you?" Hermione asked gently, she wondered if the older woman was about to finish what she started to say last night.

"You know he's only after a fuck don't you?" she spat the words.

If the brunette was shocked by her choice of words, it didn't show.

"How do you know im not after the same thing?" she said angrily.

Bellatrix snapped her head round to face the girl. "Are you?" she asked shocked.

Ignoring the question, Hermione turned her back.

"You should get up, the shift change is in an hour, if the Carrows are going to do this, they will do it then, you need to be ready." she said without looking at the dark woman. She wrapped a robe around herself and left the room.

* * *

"I told you I didn't want breakfast Cissy." Bellatrix snapped as her sister brought in a plate of toast and a cup of tea and placed it on the small table in front of her.

"You need your strength today Bella, please try." the blonde answered.

The dark woman took the cup but ignored the food. None of them had eaten, all were to wound up and nervous to put anything solid in their stomachs. Bellatrix had been pacing the floor since she came down, while Hermione sat on one of the chairs, chewing her finger nails and nervously bouncing her leg.

The waiting was the worst part. The three of them had been sat staring at an old tie for nearly an hour, none of them had barely said a word to one another, all sick to the stomach waiting for Harry's signal.

Then it happened, the tie started to glow. Bellatrix glance quickly at the two women by her side then stepped forward, hand out stretched. Just as she was about to touch it her sister grabbed her arm.

"Be careful, and please bring me my son." she said, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled her older sister in to a hug and squeezed as tight as she could. She let go without looking at her again and moved off to the side of the room facing the window and wept quietly. She had watched her sister go on dangerous missions a hundred times over, it never got any easier.

"Bella." Hermione said quietly from behind her.

The dark witch turned to face her. Eyebrows raised, ready for a lecture on staying safe.

"Good luck." she said, stepping forward and kissing her softly on the lips, their mouths lingering close together. "Come back, ok."

The older woman nodded, turned and grabbed the portkey.

Hermione watched as she disappeared before her eyes. To her, it felt like a final goodbye, and that made her heart-break. She turned towards the lady of the manor, she needed to keep busy or she would go mad with worry.

"Mrs Malfoy, it's time for us to get everything ready." she said. If Harry was right two of them would be back very soon, one possibly in need of medical attention.

The witches took out their wands and begun turning the area into a hospital room. Both hoped there would be no need for it.

* * *

"Potter?" Bellatrix said in a loud whisper. She had landed in a darkened room, lit with only one candle. From what she could see in the dim light, it was small, it felt cold and it smelt like something had recently died in it. There was no sign of her nephew though.

"Potter." she called out again, risking going a little louder, trying hee best to move around the space without knocking into anything and alerting anyone to her presence.

"Shhh, they're all in the next room. They have Draco with them." came a hushed reply from across the room, she could only just make out the silloute of a tall man stood by a door.

She could hear him shuffling across the wooden floor, trying to stay as quiet as possible, he had obviously had time to explore his surrounding as he just side-stepped a creaky floor board.

She tried to look around the room, hoping to recognise where they were, but this was a place she had never been to before, she knew the Carrows had properties that the ministry didn't know about, she presumed that she had landed at one of them.

"The rest of my men will be here in a minute, we are going to have to charge in I'm afraid. I've seen at least another two people in there, but I couldn't see their faces." he whispered as he came to stand next to her. She was a little un nerved to be looking into the face of her brother-in-law, hair in disarray, dressed in a hospital gown and bare foot. She had never seen Lucius in such a disheveled state.

They heard the sound of the aurors coming before they saw them. Within a matter of seconds the room was almost at capacity with the seven people cramped together.

"Right men, there's four armed witches and wizards in the next room. Gregg and I will take point I'll distract them, they won't suspect anything at first, im supposed to be one of them, Phil you flank them from the right, James same from the left, the rest of you protect Bellatrix while she gets Malfoy out." he ordered the remaining three and turned back to the door.

"Is everyone ready?" he turn one more time and asked. Every one of them nodded and pulled out their wands.

"He is on the far side, chained to the wall, wait for us to be in place then follow us in." he said to the ex death eater. Briefly wondering what it must feel like for her to be on this side of an auror attack.

He slowly pushed the door open and stepped out, he tried his best to look confused, giving himself a chance to look around the room.

"Lucius?" Aleceto Carrow said, surprised to see the severely sick man up and walking around.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Narcissa asked Hermione anxiously.

"Twenty minutes." she answered, looking at her watch. Surely Bellatrix should be back with Draco by now.

"Somethings wrong. Something terrible has happened hasn't it?" the blonde said on the verge of tears.

"Not necessarily." she said calmly, even though there was a storm of emotion coursing through her.

"I know it has." Narcissa sobbed.

Hermione walked to the middle of the room to stand by the youngest of the black sisters.

"Try to keep it together, I'm sure they are all fine. Just give them a little more time." she said in a comforting voice, gently rubbing the woman's arm.

She nodded and wiped her tears away, she left the room saying she was going to make them tea.

Hermione's gut instinct told her that Narcissa was right. Something had gone wrong. Harry said he wouldn't activate the portkey until he was with Draco, that way Bellatrix would be in and out. She should be back by now.

Narcissa returned and the unlikely pair of women continued to wait for their return.

* * *

He counted ten people in total all dresses in black cloaks, hoods up so he couldn't see any faces, Crouch made it eleven but he was in no state to be fighting, they had him laid out on a stretcher covered in a black sheet. He only had six men with him, two had only just finished their training and had no field experience, the second portkey hadn't been activated yet. He was starting to think he had been a bit hasty in revealing himself.

Making a drastic decision, he dropped what looked like an old handkerchief on the ground, as he made to pick it up, he discreetly cast a charm over it without anyone seeing. Pretending to stumble forward and stopping himself before hitting the ground, he left the white bit a material where it was. He stood quietly for a moment, scanning the room.

"Oi, Malfoy? What you doing outta bed, thought you was sick?" the other Carrow twin shouted from the other side of the room.

He nodded and made to turn back and go back into the small dark room, then he heard it, the distinct sound of people travelling via port key.

"Now!" he shouted as he spun back round drawing his wand, seconds later he was joined by the first wave of men bursting through the door.

The aurors cast disarming and stunning spells on a few of them by the time the second lot of men appeared. Harry had counted ten death eaters in the room, more came running through the doors when they heard the commotion.

"Bellatrix, go now, we need to get out of here!" he shouted over the screams and blasts of spells hitting people and wall's. He knew they were outnumbered, they didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Miss Granger, perhaps we should tell someone at the ministry." Mrs Malfoy said after another fifteen minutes of waiting.

"I think maybe your right, they should be back now." she replied her voice shaking with worry.

She walked over to the fire-place and grabbed a hand full of floo powder without asking permission.

"Who are you going to tell?" the blonde asked as she walked to stand next to her.

"The only other person in the ministry that I know we can trust, the minister, don't talk, just listen and go along with everything i say." she said throwing the powder in to the fire and calling out her destination. She knelt and thrust her head into the green flames.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the deep voice of Kingsley shakelbot asked surprised.

"Sir, could you come through please, there's something vital you need to hear." she said, the tone of her voice made it sound more like an order than a request. She pulled her head out and stood up as he made his way over.

"What is it Miss Granger? And why are we and Malfoy manor?" he asked as he noticed the blonde witch stood behind Hermione.

* * *

"The fight had worsened in a matter of minutes, Bellatrix sprinted across the room towards her nephew, throwing spells and casting protection shields along the way. When she eventually made it to Draco she noticed the aurors charged with helping her had been knocked down by stunning spells. She needed to work fast and get him back to his mother.

"Draco, can you hear me? I'm going to need you to stand up in a moment." she said to him, it looked as though he had been drugged, he was skinny and pale, his eyes though open, kept rolling back into this head. She pointed her wand at his binds and they fell away from his wrists and ankles.

"Potter I have him, pull your men back!" she said as she half dragged her nephew across the room. She made it to the small room she had arrived in and propped Draco sat against the wall. The portkey was missing.

"Where the fuck is it." she shouted as she scrambled around the poorly lit room looking for it.

"Looking for this Bellatrix?" came a familiar female voice from a dark corner.

"Parkinson, I should have known your lot would be involved some how." she said straightening up her full height.

* * *

"Why was I not informed straight away?" the minister asked angrily, scowling at the two women in front of him.

"I've just explained that to you sir, we had no time, lives were in danger and if they had any suspicion..."

"Even so, we could have had an entire task force at the ready in hours." he was almost shouting.

"Sir, the longer we stand here arguing the less time they have." she said anxiously. They really did need to get the aurors and trackers here soon.

* * *

"I told you I'd make you sorry for crossing me." she said smirking.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into here Parkinson, dont fuck with me. Give me the tie and leave." the dark witch hissed and stepped menacingly towards the woman.

"I don't think I will, and I know exactly what im doing, love. You should have just stuck to our side, instead of letting yourself get corrupted by that filthy little mudblood." she said laughing as she ran the portkey through her fingers. She started circling around Bellatrix looking her up and down. "Such a waste." she scoffed.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want the dark lord back?" she snapped, her eyes trained on the material in the girls hands.

Pansy threw her head back and let out a manic laugh, much like Bellatrix used too in her deatheater days.

"Imagine how he will reward me when he returns. I'll be his right hand, his queen. Dont worry about dying. He will soon forget you, once I tell him of your betrayal." she snarled at the older woman.

"His queen? Your crazier than me, even I knew he would never see anyone as his equal." she laughed sarcastically. "You havent got what it takes to stand by his side girl. You think killing me will be enough? You have no idea what it means to serve him, no clue about the things you have to do, to become his first lieutenant."

"I'll do what ever it takes..."

"Bellatrix you need to..." Harry stopped speaking as he ran through the door and saw the two witches. The younger woman had drawn her wand and aimed it at the dark woman.

"Stop right there Potter, or I'll kill her." she shouted at him shaking her wand in Bellatrix direction.

"Pansy, What are you doing here?" he asked shocked, he never suspected her to be part of this.

"She's returning the dark lord, so she can be queen." the older woman said mockingly.

He raised his arm and pointed his wand in the younger slytherins direction.

"Expeliarmus!"

Just before his spell hit her, Pansy cast a curse of her own. Bellatrix was thrown across the room and hit the wall next to her nephew.

Harry shoved the young womans wand in his cloak pocket, conjured ropes to bind her then ran over to the dark woman. As he got closer he saw her clutching her stomach.

"Bellatrix, how bad is it?" he asked as he knelt by her side and pulled her hands out of the way.

There was a gash from under her ribs, going across her belly diagonally and stopping at the opposite hip. She was losing blood to fast for him to stop, the cut was to deep.

"Send him back to Cissy." she croaked breathlessly, laying her hand on Draco's arm. She was even more pale than before, her pupils dilated and her breathing became shallow, blood pooling around her.

"Your both going." he said running across the room to grab the portkey, he tied an end to the woman's wrist and the other to Draco's, waving his wand to activate it, they disappeared. He hoped Hermione could save her.

* * *

"Minister, please Miss Granger is right, the more time we waste..." Narcissa was cut short by the sound of two bodies hitting the floor.  
"Draco?" she gasped and ran over to the still pair.

Hermione rushed over with her, the first thing she noticed was how pale the dark woman was, then she saw the blood.

"Oh my God, Bellatrix!" she cried dropping to he knees beside her. She pulled out her wand and tried to stop the flow from the wound across her abdomen.

"Hermione?" the dark witch whispered so softly, the brunette wasnt sure she heard her correctly.

"I'm here, I'm going to help you. Try to keep still." she answered as she ran her wand over the wound.

"Let me go." the woman said, a tear falling from the corner of her eye. The pain was too much for her.

"No I wont." the younger woman said, her own tears falling,doubling her effort to stop the blood.

Bellatrix vision began to blur as she looked at the brunettes face, she was happy that hers was the last she would see.

And with that thought lingering in her mind, everything faded to black.

* * *

please leave a quick review, if you have a spare minute, and you don't hate me too much.

thank you xx

see you all in the new year.


	23. Chapter 23

I would like to just say a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed. The follows and favorites are greatly appreciated too.  
I had a bit of wiggle room this holiday, so I figured I would post one more chapter before new year.

Enjoy...

* * *

Bella...Bella, stay awake, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Hermione begged as she untied the portkey from around Bellatrix and Dracos wrists. Apart from her laboured breathing she remained still, eyes gently shut, were it not for the tears it would be as if she were in a restful sleep. Hermione felt a sense of dread and panic wash over her. She could lose her.

"Here, send men, they are obviously in trouble and in need of help." she threw the tie into the ministers waiting hands, hoping the trackers would find her best friend, fast.

He nodded and disappeared into the fireplace without argument.

"What can I do?" Narcissa said as she knelt beside her.

"Send an elf to my house, tell Shilo to bring my trauma bag, then you need to tend to your son. Make sure his breathing is regular, check for any obvious injuries, if everything seems ok, get him off the cold floor and I'll get to him soon." she instructed the blonde surprising herself for even remembering Draco. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then began to work on stopping the blood pouring from Bellatrix. She had lost a lot already, anymore and there would be no saving her. Slowly and carefully she moved her wand back and forth, cleaning the wound making sure not to miss any tiny part. The flow eventually slowed enough so that Hermione was able to clear most of the crimson fluid away, and assess the extent of the damage.

The wound was deep, but it looked as though it had not pierced her stomach or major organs, which was a huge relief. There was an odd smell to it though, it smelt almost like, wet cement, shaking her head she moved on .The blood loss was her main concern, that and infection. She needed to close the cut as soon as possible. When her elf arrived carrying a large leather satchel, she could have kissed him. She placed it next to her and pulled out several bottles of potions, checking each label quickly to make sure she had what she needed.

She poured a green substance down the unconscious witches throat and had her elf rub it, to stimulate the swallowing reflex, it was to numb any pain, by the looks of it, there would be a lot. Next she put several drops of a dark blue potion straight into the wound, she watched for a moment, if it had been any normal curse that hit the woman, any known curse, all the dirt would be cleaned away instantly and any damaged flesh would be removed or healed. To her relief, she saw several blackened scabs, and spots crud disappear.

The last three potions she used were to fight off infection, essence of dittany to close it up, and finally', she force-fed her a blood replenishing potion. She hoped that everything she had done was enough to save the dark witch. She knew that she would be left with a scar for the rest of her life, but better that than dead.

"Move her to the bed Shilo, be gentle." she said as she walked over to a hospital cot on the other side of the room. The elf clicked his fingers and the bloodied woman slowly rose from the hard floor and floated to the bed, where he gently placed her on the mattress.

Narcissa noticed that both women were covered in blood, as was the floor. As soon as her sister was moved, the anxious blonde waved her wand and it had vanished from the tiles. She had placed Draco in the other bed next to Bellatrix, and watched as the brunette set to running her wand up and down his body once she had made sure her older sister was comfortable. There were quick flashes of images hovering over his abdomen,waiting patiently for her to be finished, she watched as she tucked her wand up her sleeve. She turned back to Bellatrix and conjured a bowl of hot water and a cloth. Hermione softly wiped at the blood that covered the dark witches arms, hands and face washing it away as best she could. She would have changed her clothing too, but with her sister watching it would be a little more than awkward, she would have had to do it by hand, the risk of using menial magic around the injury was to high. So once she was done she left the womans side, to speak to Narcissa.

"He is going to be fine, a bit dehydrated and under nourished, but apart from that he will be up and about in a few days, give him these. There are instructions on each bottle." the brunette said as she walked over to the youngest black, passing her vials of medication to give to her son every few hours.

"And Bella?" she asked glancing over to the bed where her sister lay, broken and pale, clothes covered in her own blood.

"I'm not sure, I've done all I can, but she lost a lot of blood, and even though I cleaned the wound, there's still a risk of infection. The next few hours will tell. If she worsens, she will need to be taken to St. Mungo's." Hermione said worried that she had missed something in her haste to save the woman. Running through everything she had done in her head.

"Thank you Miss Granger, for everything." she whispered, it was obvious to her that the girl cared for Bellatrix, knowing who and what she had been, anyone else would have left her to die. No one else would have help the way the girl had, taken time to wash and clean her. No, it was obvious to her that the girl loved her sister.

She briefly wondered if Potter knew that his best friend had such feelings for a deatheater, had he stopped the Carrow's and made it out safety after they had spoken to the minister? How would he react if the two of them stopped being so stubborn and actually got together. She flicked her eyes back to the beds and realised she didn't care at that moment. She had her son and sister back, and that's all she wanted. Narcissa knew it was a selfish thought, but she couldn't help anyone now, even if she wanted to. All she wanted for Bellatrix was for her to finally be happy. Guilt shot through her like a bullet, she realised any chance the pair had together, and chance Bella had at happiness, had been taken away by her.

Hermione nodded and made to go back to the dark womans bed side, she had half turned when the other womans voice stopped her.

"Miss Granger." she said quietly, and waited for the girl to turn around. She needed to make the girl see, she wanted to make things right.

Hermione faced her and raised her eyebrows.

"I know you read the book, the letters between my sister and me, you need to know h..."

She raised her hand to stop Narcissa from saying anything more.

"Mrs Malfoy, this is neither the time or the place for this discussion, even if it were, it's not one I care to have with you. What may or may not have happened between Bellatrix and I is no ones business but our own. Now if you will excuse me, I need to change." she hissed angrily, as she stormed past the stunned woman and out of the room.

Stomping up the stairs and bursting into her chamber, she went to the bathroom to scrub away the now dried blood.

"How dare she...at a time like this...what right does she think she has.." Hermione ranted to herself. If it hadn't been for Narcissa, nothing would have happened between them. _Bellatrix had set her mind to seducing Harry, and he wouldn't have been so weak-minded to fall for it,_ she thought as she scrubbed under her nails with a hard brush. _Like me._

She finished washing and went into the main room, stripped her clothes off and got into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, throwing her blood soaked dress in the trash.

She sat on the bed for a while, she would thinking, but really she was hiding. She was scared, of what could happen to Bellatrix, what her youngest sister wanted to say. Since she had read the book, she managed to throw her guard up, not willing to listen to anyone. How could either women explain a way what she read, it was all there, written by both their hand, everything that had happened was a lie, a game of manipulation to gain what they needed.

A knock on the door roused her from thoughts of how it was all the youngest black sisters fault that this had all happened. She was the reason her heart had broken, the reason her sister was laying down stairs at the brink of death. She stomped over and swung the heavy wood open, expecting the blonde.

"Harry! I've been worried sick. Are you ok? Were you hurt? Have you been checked by a medi-wizard? Are..."

"Mione, look at me, I'm fine." he said smiling at her, spinning around so she could see him from every side.

She threw her arms round his neck and squeezed as tight as she could.

"I'm glad your ok Harry." she said, dropping her arms and pulling him into the room.

"Hows Bellatrix and Draco?" he asked gravely. He saw the extent of the woman's injury when it happened and honestly thought she wouldn't make it.

"Draco needs fluids and rest, but Bella, I'm not sure." she said sighing as she dropped down to sit on the bed. "I have done everything that can be done here."

"Youve done brilliantly Mione, if it wasnt for you she would probably not have made it this far. And if anything does happen, it's not your fault." he said gently as he sat beside her. He saw her wipe away a tear, but pretended not to notice, he had never been great at the emotional stuff.

She turned towards him and smiled sadly. "Tell me what happened, it might help take mind off of it for ten minutes, then I'll go check on both." she said.

He gave her a slight smile and lent back against the headboard, he felt tired and drained, but he knew he owed his friend an explanation to why Bellatrix was in the state she was in.

"Well getting into the prison was easy, so was swapping Malfoy and hiding him until morning. When the carrow's finally came they literally picked me up and carried me out under an invisibility charm. The security there, is in serious need of a review." he said laughing a little, trying his best to make light of a bad situation, it didn't work. Hermione sat still and stayed silent, brow furrowed in annoyance at him for joking around.

"Sorry, anyway, they made it outside and apparated to an old place they owned in Ireland, chucked me in a room and left me there. I wasnt bound or checked for concealment charms or anything like that. I was there for about half an hour before I thought it safe enough to move around the room to find Draco. I realised he wasnt there, so I peeked out the only door I could see, saw him chained and gagged to the wall in what I guess must have been a ball room or something. That's when I called for Bellatrix." he said as if it he were telling her how the latest quiddich match had gone. It wasnt that he didn't care, he was just so used to dealing with situations like this, that it was almost second nature to him now, to detach emotion and feeling from his work.

"So you called her in, not knowing what you were up against." she said clearly upset that he was willing to risk another life, it was one thing jumping into dangerous situations yourself, but when you start dragging other people into it he had a duty of care to her, one he clearly neglected.

"Hermione, no one could have known that there was going to be twenty plus death eaters there, just like no one knew that it was Parkinson who contacted the Carrow's in the first place. Not even Narcissa knew." he argued back. "We were lucky kingsley and his men turned up when they did. The deatheaters out numbered us three to one."

"Pansy?" she gasped. "What are you talking about Harry?" she had thought they had seen and heard the last of the irritating slytherin girl when they fired her. She had always been suspicious of her, but put it down to the old school rivalry.

"It was her that cursed Bellatrix, when I tried to disarm her, she shot off a spell and it hit her." he explained, he should have just jumped straight to this part of the story to begin with, he had told it to so many different people now that it was hard to remember how little his friend knew.

"Did you hear which curse it was." she asked jumping off the bed.

"Um..yeah, it was something like, Tardis mores." he said watching his friend as her face fell. He had never heard of it before, but when he checked on the older witch on his arrival she looked, ok, he thought Hermione had healed what ever it was.

"Tardus Mors. That's what the smell was, she was on the floor." she gasped. It was old magic, dark magic. This was something she couldn't fix. She needed help and fast.

"What is it 'Mione?" Harry asked as he came to stand by her side, she looked as though she was about to faint.

"It means slow death, it changes the structure of human blood cells, it can change them to stone, dirt, it can change them to anything basically, it breaks down the molecules and reforms them in to the nearest solid or vapour structure to the victim. Her body it destroying itself from the inside, very painfully. She needs to get to the specialist unit at the hospital, now." she shouted as she ran out the room. "Come on!"

She ran down the stairs and burst through the doors of the makeshift hospital ward. Mrs Malfoy and the two aurors who had come to take a statement from Draco, watched the pair in stunned silence as they prepared the dark woman to be moved.

Hermione charmed the mattress that the woman was laying on into a stretcher and conjured restraints.

"Harry secure her arms and legs, we need to keep her as still as possible." Hermione ordered as she strapped down Bella's head and hips. They needed to move fast, before the blood cells could reform, or flow to her heart. If that were to happen, they would be dealing with cardiac arrest too. Panic shot through her again, she was only trained in magical medicine and treatment, if something like that were to happen, she wouldnt know what to do.

"Miss Granger what do you think you are doing?" Narcissa yelled as she walked over to stop the pair from restraining her sister.

"She was hit with the Tardus Mors, if you're not helping, get out-of-the-way." she snapped as she threw a blanket over Bellatrix and motioned for the aurors to come over. She vaguely heard the youngest black gasp, and thought she heard the slap of skin against skin as she covered her mouth with a shaking hand.

"You two carry her legs, Harry and I will carry her from the top, move as quick as you can to the apparition point, try not to jolt, knock or drop her. And don't let anything else touch her." she said as they each moved to the sides of her, two at her feet and two at her head.

"Everyone ready?" the brunette asked, receiving three nods in return.

"Gentle as you can. One, two, three." they lifted her to the height of Hermione's hip as she was the shortest of the group, any higher hand it would be awkward for her to carry. They gently but quickly walked her out the door, up the path at the side of the house and stopped at a clearing in a small wooded area. The four of them each touched a part of the unconscious woman, and with a loud resounding crack they were gone.

* * *

Hours after Harry had sent his aurors back to the Malfoys to finish the statement , he and Hermione sat anxiously in the waiting room of the specialist unit in St Mungo's.

"She will be alright 'Mione, I'm sure we got her here in time." he said quietly, squeezing her arm gently. He wasnt sure of his words, but he wanted to comfort her as much as he could.

"She should never have gone, or I should have gone with. I Could...Should have stopped it." she said quietly, resting her head in her hands. She had watched the emergency treatment room door since they took the dark woman through it, three hours ago. No one had been out since, to tell them how the older woman was doing.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I shouldn't have asked her to come. I thought she would've been fine, she's Bellatrix Lestrange, fighter, survivor. I never thought the likes of Pansy would best her, it was my fault, I distracted her." he said desperately, as if saying the words out loud would somehow, make the woman better.

"Black." she said quietly, not pulling her eyes away from the door.

"Pardon?" he asked confused.

"You called her Lestrange. She's a Black, remember. It's almost like it's two completely different people." she said correcting him.

She was right though, the two names seemed to belong to two different women. One, a strong, determined fighter that would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

But the other,she had been ready to give everything up, even going so far as planning her demise through the dark lord.

Harry sat thinking about what his friend had said, he had seen and felt the changes Bellatrix had made over the couple of months since she had been free. The woman laying in the hospital bed on the other side of the door, was nothing like the deranged killer they had met in battle. She wasnt even the same person that had tried to attack him on the day he had collected her from the prison.

No, she was different now, she was becoming a good person. He remembered the conversation he and the dark witch shared the night before, he could feel her letter as if it was burning in his pocket. Is this the time to give it to Hermione, he wondered as he slipped his hand in his robe and gripped the envelope.

Just as he was about to take it out, the door they had both been watching so intensely swung open, and out walked the doctor that had taken Bellatrix from them when they arrived.

"How is she?" Hermione asked as she shot out of the chair.

"We have had to put her in to a coma, the spell worked fast and some of the blood cells in her heart had already changed. We extracted as much of the infected blood as we felt safe to take at the moment, she will be needing regular transfusions and will be on medications for a while." he explained to the pair.

"How long are you keeping her in a coma for?" Hermione asked, trying her hardest to let no emotion show on her face.

"The longer she sleeps the quicker she will heal. Unfortunately I don't have an exact time scale..."

"How long, doctor?" she asked again, cutting him off impatiently.

"No less than three weeks, we estimate that's how long it's going to take for the spell to be gone completely and her blood to be clean and clear of any debris, we will be checking her every fifteen minutes and there is a scan constantly running on her, if anything goes near her heart or major organs that isn't supposed to be there, it will sound an alarm. Hopefully we will know more in a few hours." he finished grimly.

"Can I see her?" she asked quietly looking over the doctors shoulder.

"She can have one visitor at a time, but not for to long please." he replied as he walked away.

"I'll get aurors stationed here, and tell her sister. I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry said giving her shoulder a light squeeze as he walked past her. As he turned the corner he saw his best friend rush through the door, and it reminded him of the night Ron had been injured. But this, felt so much worse to him. He knew why of course, the night Ron was injured, Hermione was worried about a friend, of course she loved him, but this time she was really, truly in love with the injured party.

She walked into the room and almost burst into tears. Bellatrix looked nothing like herself. Her skin was a pale grey and looked as though it was two sizes to big for her frame, every vein had been made visible by the curse, so it looked as thought her body was littered with bruises. There were dark, almost black rings around her closed, sunken eyes, her lips were the only thing that remained the same, still full and blood-red. All the weeks of hard work the dark woman had put in to getting herself back to full strength after prison, had been undone in a matter of hours.

She sat in the chair that had been provided for a single visitor next to the bed and stared at her for a long while. She reached out and took a cold, pale hand in her own, finally letting the tears fall for the woman she loved.

"Bella, if you can hear me, please come back... to me." she cried quietly as she lend forward and softly kissed the woman's mouth.

"If only this were a fairytale, true loves kiss could wake the sleeping beauty and everyone would live happily ever after." she said to an unconscious Bellatrix, raising a sad smile to her own lips at the silly idea. _Except you're not her true love Hermione_, the voice whispered in her head, causing the smile to be replaced by a scowl, and the pale hand to be placed gentle back on top of the white sheet that covered her.

As she stood to leave, Narcissa burst through the door and let out a sob at the sight of her sister.

"What happened, I thought you said..."

"I didn't know she had been cursed, I did what I thought was right at the time." Hermione said, defending her actions that afternoon.

"Im sorry, of course you did, I did not mean for it to sound like an accusation." she replied through her tears. The last thing she had expected to see was her strong, fierce sister laying there, broken.

"Come outside and I'll explain everything." Hermione said as she gently took the blondes arm and guided her back out the door.

It didn't take long to tell her what the doctor had said, and surprisingly Mrs Malfoy understood all the medical terms involved in her sister's treatment. She nodded and thanked Hermione for all that she had done then left her standing outside while she took her turn sitting with her sister, having left Draco with the Malfoy family doctor and elves.

Hermione shook her head at the blonde, after everything they had all just been through to save her son, she left him to be with her sister. The devotion to Bellatrix warmed her a little. She understood, Draco was going to be ok. Bellatrix on the other had, may not be. And not for the first time since the dark woman entered her life, her heart broke, again.

* * *

Please keep all the wonderful reviews coming, I love seeing what others think.

Thank you and I hope you all have an amazing new year.


	24. Chapter 24

Happy new year everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews, they have been wonderful. And thank you for the holiday wishes, I hope you all had a lovely time over yours.  
Anyways.. just a quick reminder that all mistakes are my own, and I hope you can forgive them.

Enjoy...

* * *

The first week was the toughest for everyone. Hermione, Harry and Narcissa took it in turns sitting in the hospital room with an unconscious Bellatrix. The youngest witch always opted for the night shift, it was the quietest time on the ward and after doing her own work as well as Bella's at the ministry it's what she wanted.

There had been no change in the dark woman's condition, the scans were still running, she was still being checked by a medi-witch every fifteen minutes and still being given the cocktail of medications designed for her ailment.

At first the transfusions were hard to watch, the blood that was taken from the woman's body was almost as dark as her name. It was always a relief to see healthy red fluid replacing it. They could only hope and prey that it would help.

"Mione?" came a voice from the door on the third day of the second week. Harry stuck his head through to get his friend's attention when she hadn't seen him through the window she had conjured that only the three of them knew about, it enabled them to see out into the corridor, but no one could see in to the room. She added it to the room on the third day of Bella's stay. They had all been caught in the room by a doctor and were told if they could not stick to the rules of one at a time, none of them would be allowed back. when she hadn't come out after five minutes of him standing there, he poked his head through.

"Hi Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him at that hour of the morning.

"I couldn't sleep, thought I'd come see if you wanted to take a break. We could grab a coffee or something." he answered quietly, not because he was worried about waking the dark woman in the bed, but so the nurses didn't see that there were two of them in the room.

She nodded, placed the book she had read on the table next to the bed and joined him in the corridor.

"Nightmares again?" she asked as they walked down the corridor towards the twenty-four hour café that was exclusive to this particulate ward. It was for the families who had been allowed to stay with their loved ones all night, the ones who were critically, seriously, or unexplainable ill.

"Not this time." he said as he paid for the coffees and sat at one of the few tables.

"What's keeping you up then?" she asked placing her hand on his and squeezing gently, it was a comforting gesture and he appreciated it.

"Remember the day before we... Bella's accident?" he said quietly.

"Yes, which part in particular are you referring to?" she said wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"Well, you went ahead to the Malfoys first, and she and I were alone for a few minutes." he said awkwardly.

"Right?" she said. She wasnt liking the direction this was going. If Harry was about to tell her that something had happened between them, she didn't know what she would do. She had only just started to accept that she and Bella would never be together, how would she react to seeing the woman she loved on her best friends arm when she woke up_. If she woke up,_ the nasty little voice in her head hissed.

"She left something with me, for you." he finally said as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and placed it in front of her.

"What is this?" she said picking it up and turning over. There was nothing on it apart from the wax seal, an indent of the Black family crest.

"It's the same letter we all write before we head out on a mission. The same type of letter any muggle soldier writes before he is deployed to a war zone." he explained reluctant to actually say the words.

"Harry.. Is this Bella's... D...Goodbye letter?" she said, refusing to say the word death.

He looked into her eyes and nodded, he had spent the last week wondering the best time to give it to his friend. He held no faith that the dark woman would survive this curse. He had read about it one afternoon while sat at her bed side. There had only ever been two survivors, one that the curse had only skimmed before hitting a wall, and the other had lived but never woken up, kept in a state much the same as Bellatrix was now, until he died of old age.

"She isn't dead Harry'." she snapped, throwing the letter back at him.

"Mione, you read the same file that I did, you need to acce..."

"I don't need to do anything, those cases were more than a hundred years ago. Magical medicine has made great advances since then. She may still pull through this." she hissed angrily, how could he give up so easily?

"Hermione, im not saying or doing any of this to be cruel but..."

"But nothing, it's been just over a week and you have already given up hope. Three weeks the doctor said, three weeks they would keep her in an induced coma, why couldn't you wait?" as she asked the question, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mione. I havent given up hope, I pray that she wakes up. But we need to be realistic." He said standing to leave. As he walked passed, he pushed the letter back in front of her.

She sat there, tears silently streaming down her face for what seemed like hours. Harry had stirred thoughts in her mind that she couldn't bare. She asked herself a million and one questions, but she always came back to the same one. What if she doesn't wake up?

Refusing to think about it anymore she angrily wiped the salty drops from her cheeks, got up, grabbed the letter and went back to her dark woman. If she never got to speak to her again, at least she could stand proud knowing she was there for her, never giving up hope.

* * *

"Mrs Malfoy, I don't mean to rush you, but they are going to be waking your sister up in thirty minutes." Hermione shouted up the stairs almost two weeks later. Narcissa had asked everyone to meet at her house so they could all travel together. Hermione chest bubbled with excitement, Bellatrix would wake up she was sure, she could feel it.

"Granger, Potter." Draco said tilting his head in greeting at the pair stood waiting by the front door.

"Morning Draco, you're looking well." the brunette said as the young slytherin came to stand with them.

"Thanks to your potions, and Potters constant need to play hero." he said jokingly, trying to put a smile on the dark-haired mans face, or get any reaction from him, the last few times he had been to the manor he had been quite miserable. He had already thanked the pair for saving him and the three were on their way to becoming friends. He had already established a good bond with Hermione, since she had visited more often than Harry to replenish his medications. Harry was taking a little longer to warm to his blonde counterpart, but they were getting there.

"Is your mother ready, or is she planning on making us all late?" Harry asked shortly, his best friend had hardly spoken to him in nearly a fortnight. Seeing her laugh and joke with his old enemy was grating on his nerves. He had tried to apologise, he even admitted to jumping the gun, but she hadn't been interested. The only reason he gave her the letter was to protect her. He had read the files on the men that had been hit with the same curse, and lost faith in getting the woman back. He didn't want Hermione wasting her life waiting for something that may never happen. Even after explaining that to her, things were still somewhat icy between them. The conversations they had shared were cordial and overly polite.

"She will be down in a moment, I thought that today of all days, you would be happy Potter, isnt tonight your big date?" he replied smirking as the mans scowl deepened. "Is it pre-performance anxiety." he said laughing.

"It's none of your business Malfoy, so shut your mouth." he said through gritted teeth. He hadn't wanted Hermione finding out just yet, it would be another reason for her to be mad at him. She would think he truly didn't care about her or Bellatrix, when that wasn't the case at all.

"Date." the young woman said, surprised that he hadn't told her. But then again, she hadn't really spoken to him much recently. "With who?"

Harry sighed, thinking he may as well just tell her, before Draco blurted it. He was beginning to believe the blonde could steal Neville's gossip queen title. The one thing he learnt while spending time with his new-found friend was, if there is something you need to keep quiet, don't tell Draco.

"Luna." he said quickly shooting daggers at the other man, not because he was embarrassed, but he thought if he said it fast it would lessen the blow, the last thing he wanted to do was rub it in her face, that he had found someone just as she may be loosing hers.

"Good for you." she said sincerely after a moment's pause. She was genuinely glad for him. Luna was a lovely woman and she hoped it worked out and they made each other happy.

"Thank goodness mother, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost in your closet." Draco said sarcastically as he walked to the foot of the stairs and offered the older Malfoy his arm.

* * *

They were all outside the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Not one of them spoke, all silently preying for the dark witch to wake up in less than ten minutes.

Hermione paced the floor, checking her watch every thirty seconds while Harry sat in one of the chairs against the wall, anxiously bouncing his legs. The Malfoys stood to one side, silent and still.

"Afternoon all." said the medi-wizard as he walked up to the waiting foursome. He had gotten to know each of them well, and it was clear they all cared for his patient, in their own ways.

"Well, I suppose we should get started." he said when no one answered his greeting. They filed into the room one by one and stood against the wall so not to get in the way. The doctor had brought two nurses to help him in removing the many spells they placed on Bellatrix to keep her asleep.

They started by removing the scanning charms, then moved on to the monitoring spells, one at a time the spells were removed until all that was left was the sleeping charm. The doctor took a step back and looked at the anxious visitors.

"She may not wake up straight away. It could take a few hours for her to become fully conscious." he explained to them. They nodded their understanding and the doctor stepped towards the bed once more, it took all three of the medical staff to remove the last charm.

Once all tracers of the spells were gone, everyone in the room held their breath, all watching as the dark woman's eyeballs twitched and flicked beneath the lids.

After a tense moment or two, it was clear she wasn't yet ready to open her eyes, and they all released the anxious breaths they had been holding, all a little disappointed.

"Like I said, these things can take time." he said as he finished doing a quick exam. There was nothing physically keeping the woman asleep. All tracers of the original curse were gone, her blood cells had returned to normal and the wound on her abdomen had healed well.

"Thank you doctor." Mrs Malfoy said as he and his assistants left the room. She moved to stand at her sister's side, brushing a stray curl off her face.

"Wake up soon Bella, I miss you." she whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on a pale forehead.

"I will be back in a few hours, if anything changes please contact me straight away." she said to the pair of Gryffindors, as she walked towards the door, placing her arm through her son's waiting one. The pair had business of their own to attend to, they had decided Malfoy manor was far to vulnerable and to many people from the past still had access to it. Between them they had started placing strong wards on it, and the grounds to protect themselves from another attack.

Hermione nodded agreeing to call her if there was any changed and watched as the blonde pair left, leaving her and Harry alone for the first time in two weeks.

"Go on, say it if you must." she snapped, as she walked to the chair by the side of the bed and took a seat.

"Say what?" he asked coming to stand on the other side of the bed, watching his friend carefully.

"I told you so." she replied, making a point of staring at the sleeping woman im front of her.

"I wasnt going to, I honestly thought, with the progress she had made, she would wake up. Neither of the other two cases ever had all traces of the curse removed." he said genuinely looking at Bellatrix wondering what was keeping her under, she knew she had people waiting for her, people who loved her.

It broke his heart to see his friend in the state she was in, she had waited weeks for today, had convinced herself that the dark woman would open her eyes. He, Narcissa and Draco had all prepared themselves for this, had been realistic about the chances of her waking. But none of them could tell Hermione that, it was different for her, because even though the three cared for and loved Bella, no one was in love with her like his best friend. He wouldn't try to take her hope for a second time, it would destroy her, it was all she had left, all that was keeping her going.

"Well, the doctor said give it a few hours, so I'll wait here." she said, her voice shaking slightly. She settled in the chair and picked up a book off the side at random, there was a small collection that had accumulated over the weeks of them watching over the dark woman.

"I've got stuff to do at the ministry, the Carrow's and Parkinson's court cases are in a few days. And the ingredients for that potion are being destroyed today, I've been charged with overseeing it." he said quietly, not sure if she had really heard he had said, he left the room. Quietly preying for Bellatrix to open her eyes, soon, for Hermione's sake.

* * *

The next few days flew by in a blur. Hermione and Harry had both been called to testify against Pansy and the Carrows. By the end of the week the verdict had been reached for each of them to serve a life sentence in Azkaban. As for the prisons head warden, he had received fifteen years in one of his own cells. Serving his sentence among some of the prisoners he had abused and threatened for years during his leadership.

Before they had been locked away, the Carrows had given up a list of names of those that had been there the day they rescued Draco but had escaped before the minister and his men had arrived, as well as a list of those that had joined the new deatheaters but hadn't been present on that day.

For the next few weeks, Harry's days were spend running across the country tracking all leads to the remaining criminals. Hermione in the mean time spent her days working in the rehab department taking on her duties and working on the cure with Neville.

Her night's however, were spent in the hospital with Bellatrix, she would sometimes read the latest edition of potions weekly or other academic magazines they were both interested in, or sometimes she would charm music to play quietly in the room. Other nights she could be found silently watching the dark witch as she slept, while gently holding her hand.

Almost four weeks from the day they had tried to wake the dark woman Harry knocked on the door to Hermione's office at the ministry, without waiting for an answer he let himself in.

"Morning 'Mione." he said cheerily, as he sat in the chair on the opposite side of her desk.

"Hi Harry, why so happy?" she said flicking her eyes up from the papers she had been reading through.

"Got the last fucker on the list last night, he was hiding in Cornwall." he said happily.

"That's great, so what can I do for you?" she asked pushing the papers away and focusing on her friend. She was tired, she hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks, and it was starting to show. There were bags under her eyes and she was pale from being inside all the time. And a good meal or two would go amiss either.

"What you doing?" he said, nodding his head at the pile in front of her, avoiding her question. He had something to discuss with her, but needed to gauge her mood first.

"Going through Bella's research notes, she was on the right track with this cure, what they have works for patients with lesser mental problems, but doesn't touch the more sever cases. I'm sure ive missed something." she said as she exhaled a frustrated breath. She felt as though the answers were right in front of her, just out of her reach.

"You've been at this for weeks, you're going to burn yourself out." he said sincerely worried about her, he wasn't sure if she had spent any significant time at home in the weeks since Bella's accident. She was doing what she had done after Ron, throwing herself into her work, neglecting her well-being.

This is why when an old friend had contacted him a few days ago he automatically thought of her. It would do her good to get out of the ministry.

"I'll take a break when I find this bloody cure." she said tiredly. She had thought on a few occasions, about taking a few days off work. She could catch up on her sleep, spend more time with Bella and come back with a fresh pair of eyes.

"My thoughts exactly, well almost. You need a break. I have a friend, he works at the magical university in Germany. He needs an assistant for a few months, someone smart, who isn't afraid to get stuck into things, someone who likes a challenge." he explained with a sheepish grin on his face.

"No, I'm not going to Germany." she snapped before he could go any further. Knowing exactly what he was going to suggest.

"Just listen a sec, it's only three months, the first month will be in the university, the last two will be out in the field. He's a potions master, he's just secured a grand for an expedition to Peru to research and find ancient texts and rare ingredients. It could help in your own research for Neville." he explained quickly before she could stop him again.

"No Harry, I've got too much going on here." she said firmly.

"No you don't 'Mione, this department is a well oiled machine. Katie can take the reins while your away, Neville will be fine and the new rehab candidates will be overseen by me." he said gently, hoping she would say yes, she needed time away from everything, him and his happiness in getting with Luna, the ministry and even Bellatrix. "Theres nothing keeping you from going."

"Bella.."

"Will be fine, there has been no change for weeks. Me, Narcissa and Draco will look after her. And I swear if there is a sudden change I'll send for you straight away." he promised, he knew it sounded a little insensitive but his priority was the woman in front of him.

"I don't know Harry, I don't think I can." she said quietly. She knew he was right, there had been no sign of the dark woman waking any time soon, and as much as it would hurt to leave her, the research she would do with Harry's friend could help her find the answers to Neville's s cure, and find something to help Bellatrix.

"Here, take this. Read it through, he doesn't need an answer for a few days yet. Just think it over." he said passing her an envelope full of paraphernalia on the three-month course. He stood up and made his way to the door before turning back to her.

"I think I may have found the perfect house for me, im going to look at it later if you want to come?" he said hoping to get her out of this stuffy office. But he already knew the answer.

"I'm going to the hospital after work, but I'll definitely come round if you take it." she said distracted by the leaflets and booklets that she had pulled out of the envelope.

He nodded and left her to her reading. He genuinely hoped she took this opportunity, it would do her the world of good.

* * *

Later that night, sat in her chair next to a sleeping Bellatrix's bed, she read through the details of Dr Thompson's expedition plan's. It all looked surprisingly exciting, a chance to help students for a month, then two months working abroad, searching for things that had been lost hundreds or thousands of years ago. Not to mention the possible findings in the Peruvian wilderness, there was still places there that no one had explored yet. She looked at the dark woman laid on the bed in front of her. What if she found something that could wake her up?

She put the booklet she had read on the bedside table and stood up. She ran her fingers gently through dark curls, slowly tracing her fingers along a strong jaw line and over those still ruby-red lips. She would give anything to hear a sarcastic comment or scathing remark tumble from that mouth. Any thing to see those beautiful dark eyes narrow in annoyance, to hear those unmistakable heals clicking across her tiled foyer floor.

She wiped a tear away, the choice had been made, she would take the position with Dr Thompson, she would find a cure for both Neville and Bella.

* * *

"Promise me that if anything changes, if she so much as moves a finger..."

"I'll call for you, I swear. 'Mione, don't worry she will be fine." Harry said smiling at his friend. She had come to his room that night to tell him she would be accepting the short term research place, then went on to make him promise a thousand times over to look after Bella and to call her if things changed.

"It's only three months, I'll be back before she even knows I was gone. There will be something out there that will wake her up, im sure of it." she said, more to convince herself than Harry.

"Of course, but don't spend the entire time obsessing over whats happening here, have fun. Enjoy the experience and opportunity this has given you." he said as he poured her a glass of wine to try to calm her. He knew she would be wrestling with her feelings, she didn't want to leave Bella, he understood. But the woman showed no sign of regaining conciousness any time soon, her eyes hadn't even moved like they had when the doctor first removed the sleeping charm.

"I know you think I'm being silly.."

"No, I don't. Believe it or not, I do understand." he said honestly.

"I just feel like, I don't know, guilty I suppose." she said sighing as she stared in to her glass. How could she seriously be thinking of going away for three months while Bella was in a coma, she should stay by her side.

"Well don't, I'm sure if she were awake she would tell you to go. It's an amazing opportunity 'mione, you'd be mad to pass it up." he said determined not to let her change her mind.

"I don't know, it feels as though I'm giving up." she said quietly, she had sworn on the day that Harry gave her the letter, no matter how long it took, she would never give up hope of seeing her dark witch walking around again.

"Your not, you said it yourself, there could be something out there to help her, and Neville." he said repeating her words back to her. She would definitely be going, even if he had to sling her over his shoulder and apparate her there himself. She needed this time away, and when she gets back she would have a whole new perspective on things, even if she was still in love with Bellatrix, she might be able to help her or she might be able to move on. A lot could happen in three months.

She nodded and finished her drink before standing to leave.

"I'll send word to Mark in the morning, he'll be ecstatic that it's you." he said smiling as he walked her to the door.

Just as she walked through she turned to him.

"I forgot to ask, how was the house? " she said suddenly thinking, he may not be living with her when she got back, that ment if she woke Bella up, neither would she.

"Amazing, perfect for me. I'll take you there tomorrow morning . You have to see it before you go." he answered, his smile broadening.

"Great." she said smiling back, even though she felt saddened that she would be returning to an empty house.

* * *

"I've walked past this place loads of times, how the hell have I never seen it before." she asked awe stuck by what she saw.

Harry's new house was beautiful, it was a large white building with pillars outside the front door, and it surrounded by beautiful gardens filled with the brightest and prettiest flowers she had ever seen.

"Concealment charms, a lot of them." he said laughing at her reaction. The knew she would love it, and the location was perfect for everyone.

"So how did you find it?" she asked as they walked around the grounds.

"Draco, actually. He has a gift for finding things." he said as he pointed up to the top window at the back of the house. "That's the master suite." he couldn't take her in yet, the sale was still going through and he wouldn't get the key until it was final, but he couldn't resist showing her before she left.

"So, we are going to be neighbours." she said turning to him, a huge grin on her face. Neither of the people who she loved wouldnt be far from her at all.

"Yep, if I stand on the balcony in my room, I can see your place." he said as he gestured to the right side if his garden, in the direction of her house.

"This is great Harry, I'm happy you're not going miles away." she said grabbing him and pulling him in to a tight hug.

"You wont be this happy when im at your place for dinner every night." he laughed as she let him go. It was good to see her genuinely smile again after so long.

* * *

It was the day before she was due to leave and she was just finishing off he final reports when Harry came to see her.

"Hey 'Mione, you ready for your big adventure?" he said. He had spent the last two nights at Lunas flat, wanting to give his friend some space to pack what she needed, without getting in her way.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose." she said signing the last page and closing the folder. She took one last look at the name printed on the front and passed it to her friend.

"What's this?" he asked picking it up and flipping it open. "Why have you..."

"Just incase." she said as she stood up and put the rest in a filing cabinet.

"I'll keep it with me." he said. She had written Bellatrix's final report as her guardian, up to the point of Harry taking over. In not so many words she wrote that she commended Bellatrix efforts to reform and stated that the dark woman had indeed changed and was willing to become a safe member of society, she also agreed with Harry's decision to put her forward for full release. Of course there were examples of the changes made and the like, but basically, Hermione was giving an ok to her freedom. Not knowing if, or when the woman would wake up, she signed but didn't date it.

"Thank you." she said turning back to her desk, throwing a few things in the draw and picking up her bag.

"Come to dinner with me and Luna tonight." Harry said wanting to give his friend a proper goodbye, she had said she didn't want a fuss when he suggested a little party with the rehab crew and Malfoys, so he thought this would be the perfect solution.

"No thanks, I've got a few more things to do at home, then I'm going to the hospital." she said slinging her bag onto her shoulder and walking with him to the door.

"Mione, don't do that to yourself, it.."

"I'm not going to see her for three months Harry, I want to say goodbye." she explained as calmly as she could, she felt as though she was about to burst in to tears.

The tone of her voice made him bite his tongue. He wouldn't stop her from doing what she needed to. Three months is an awfully long time to be away from the people that you love, anything could happen in that space of time. Given the chance, he would love to been able to say goodbye to everyone he had lost over the years.

He just nodded and walked her to his office were she would be apparating from.

"I'll see you in the morning." he said giving her a hug before she disappeared with a pop.

* * *

It was five am before Hermione moved from her chair next to her loves bed. She had spent the night doing what she always did. Reading extracts from texts they had enjoyed together, playing music into the room and holding the womans hand. But it was almost time for her to leave and tears began to sting her eyes.

"I have to go away for a while. I'm going to find something to help you to bring you back." she said quietly to the sleeping woman as she stroked her dark curls.

"I'll be thinking of you everyday, and I'll miss you so much." she sobbed as she bent down to lean her head against a pale forehead.

"I love you Bellatrix Black, don't you stop fighting, don't give up." she finished gently as she inched forward and placed a soft kiss on the dark woman's still mouth. She straightened up, turned and walked out the door without another glance back, she feared that if she looked, she wouldn't be able to leave.

* * *

I know a lot seems to happen in a short space of time in this chapter, but the time between everything happening is actually days or weeks apart. I honestly didn't want to fill that time with useless drivel and bore everyone to death. And besides I needed to move things along. And poor Hermione really does deserve a break. Anyways let me know what you think, love it or hate it, reviews are always appreciated. I've actually just finished writing the last chapter of this fic... Not long now. Until then... The next chapter decides Bella's fate, I know some of you will hate me for it, while others have begged me not to do it, but there really was only one end possible for these girls.

So I'm off the edit the next one...

See you soon xxx


	25. Chapter 25

Whoa... Um... On to the next chapter.

Enjoy...

* * *

When Hermione first arrived at the university, she felt a little intimidated and overwhelmed. For so long she had been surrounded by only a few people, working in the rehab department she had been head of a team of thirty or so, before that, it had only been her, Harry and Bella. When she walked in to her new position, she had been shocked, there were hundreds of people to each department. To say the university was big would be an understatement, it was like a small city.

That had been four weeks ago, by now she had become comfortable, she had been assigned to work within a team of ten strong. It was the team now surrounding her in the storage centre checking, re-checking and packing the equipment needed for Peru. They were due to leave in just under twelve hours. She couldn't help but be affected by the excitement buzzing in the air, everyone had worked hard for almost a year to secure the grant for this trip, that did not stop them welcoming her with open arms.

The last month had been both exciting and extremely boring, the research and development they were doing here was beyond anything Hermione had ever come across before, and it thrilled her to be part of it, it actually challenged her, physically and mentally and she loved every second spent in the lab or library. The classroom however, bored her to tears. She had figured out, two days in that some students were only sat in those lectures because of who their parents were, or because of the amount of money thrown at the department from a rich uncle or aunt. There were very few that deserved to be in those seats. She has lost count of the amount of assignment she and one of the other assistants had corrected and dissertations they had sent back to students to be re-written, all those years of Snape calling his students dunderheads, she finally understood.

But now she was packing for the field work and she couldn't wait to leave. The only thing she would truly miss was the regular letters from her friends, Harry had been sending her updates from the office, while Neville sent her all the latest gossip aswell as the advances he was making in his work. She had even received a couple of letters from Draco and Narcissa, those hadn't said, much only how they wish her well and promise to contact her if things with Bellatrix changed.

As she climbed into her bed that night her thoughts were on the same thing as they were every night, Bellatrix. She was the only real reason she had agreed to this trip, to find something to wake her up._ I will bring you back_, she thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Nearly six hundred miles from where Hermione lay, a set of dark eyes flickered below closed pale lids.

"Should we send for her?" asked the blonde man standing by his aunts bedside.

"No, there's no point. She hasn't woken up. Lets just wait and see what happens." answered Harry as he watched for any other signs that the woman was about to open her flickering eyes.

"But she said.."

"Look, there's no point in dragging Hermione all the way back just because Bellatrix is having a dream. We don't know what this means yet." the dark-haired man snapped at his companion.

"She could be.."

"This could be nothing, we will take turns staying with her. If she opens her eyes and remembers everything, we'll call for her. Until then, leave her be." he said a little quieter. He knew he was going against his best friends wishes, he knew he was breaking his promise, but she really did need time away. Bellatrix moving her eyes didn't mean a thing, it could just be a reaction to the new medication the doctors were trying.

Until he knew what was going on for certain, he forbid anyone from mentioning this to Hermione. He wasnt about to spoil any progress she had made, she couldn't waste her life waiting for Bellatrix. No one was going to ruin her chances of getting over the woman laid in front of him. Not until it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

It had taken Dr. Thompson, Hermione and the eight other members of the research team nearly seven days to make it to the base on the Huascarán mountain in the western Andes in Peru. After setting off from Germany they had taken two small planes, three boat rides and a jeep safari to make to the little village of Musho at the foot of the mountain where they stayed for two days and met with their guide, an old dark-skinned man called Pichu, he was a wizard like his father had been, but out there they called themselves something else and the muggle villagers respected and loved him, he was what other cultures would describe as a witch doctor.

Once all the equipment had been checked and the supplies were ready, it took them four days to climb and apparate in teams of two weighed down with bags, boxes and crates, nearly seven thousand meters up to their camp.

Once the tents were set up and the research facility was secure they took some time to explore the surrounding area, it was beautiful. Mountain tops covered in snow as far as the eye could see it was the most peaceful place Hermione haf ever been, the days were hotter than the brunette was used to, peaking at thirty Celsius at midday, but the when the sun went down it became bone chilling cold, after the first night, she understood why it was nicknamed the mountain of ice.

The only means of communication between them and the ground was a satellite phone that was to be used in emergencies only, other than that, there was the owls that they had brought with them that managed to make it through the treacherous storms and lung squeezing climb to deliver a letter to and from the university or the teams friends and family.

They had been there just over five weeks before Hermione had received any word from home. It was a letter from Neville, thanking her for the plant extracts she had managed to send to him three weeks before, he was about to start experimenting with different combinations of them and the existing potions he had already made. He went on to tell her about the goings on in each sub-department, gossip included. Even though it was good to hear from him and great to know what was happening in her department, he was not the person she wanted to hear from. He had mentioned in the letter that Harry had been busy with work and moving into his new house, he even mentioned that Luna was going to be living with him. There was no news however, on the one person she craved to hear about.

She wrote to Harry on the first night they made camp, but he hadn't replied, neither had Draco or his mother. Though she worried and was anxious at the lack of response she got, she knew that if anything good or bad had happened to Bellatrix, one of them would contact her.

* * *

"Her arm definitely moved Potter, don't you think it's time you got hold of Granger?" Draco said as he watched his aunt closely. He had come in to take over from Harry to do the morning shift when she had started to move her arms and legs.

At first he thought he had imagined it, the movements had been so subtle, but now, she was clenching her fists and raising her arms an inch or so off the bed, there was no denying it.

"No, she isn't awake. I told you, when her eyes are open, and if she remembers, I'll call for Hermione." he hissed at the man stood by his side. Why couldn't he just understand, he wanted what was best for his friend, and sitting in this hospital room watching a sleeping woman dream was a waste.

"Potter, she will kill you if she finds out you kept this from her, that you waited so long..."

"I havent kept anything from her, even the doctor said it's probably just a reaction to the potions she's having." he snapped, Draco know Hermione as well as he did, he had no idea what was best for her.

"I doubt that, the dreams maybe, but this? Look at her, you need to get Granger back soon." the blonde said as he walked towards the door, he had made a promise to the brunette that if things changed he'd call, but the man in the room with him made him swear as payment for saving his life he didn't breathe a word to her. Harry may have forbidden him to say anything to Hermione but not to his mother, that's were he was going now, she at least had a right to know her sister might be waking up, even if she wasnt, she was being responsive to something.

"She only has three weeks left, Bellatrix won't have woken by then." he said to himself, he was finding it harder and harder to think of reasons not to contact his friend, the only one he could think of was, this, here, sitting in a hospital room, waiting for the impossible to happen would be a waste of a brilliant witch.

Look at her Harry, it's not impossible, a voice in his head pleaded, it sounded an awful lot like Hermione. That thought made him frown, if she found out Draco was right, she would kill him.

"She wont find out. I will contact her just..." he said to himself. He had made Draco swear so he knew the blonde couldn't say anything, she wouldn't really have much to do with Narcissa so the fact that she owed him no life dept wasnt a problem, he would just have to keep them apart when she got back.

"Not yet." he whispered in to the room.

* * *

Three days after she had received the letter from Neville, Hermione was to be found almost at the very peak of the mountain. Her and one of the other assistants had stumbled upon a cave system whilst placing tracing and reading charms over the area. They had been throwing the spells and charms at the snow-covered peaks for hours when they decided to take a break, just as Sarah, the only other woman in the team, had sat down and rested her back against what she thought was iced over rock, she fell through a small opening. The analysis they had done on it since then, showed it was defiantly magical and very, very old.

"Hermione, hey Hermione." one of the men could be heard shouting from twenty feet away, it was a bad day. There had been a storm the night before, and all the snow and ice they had removed over the last forty-eight hours had been replaced.

"John? What is it?" she asked as she met him half way, when he reached her she passed him a water canister, he looked ready to keel over.

"Mark wants you back at camp." he said huffing his reply, from base to where they were, was a tough trek, it took an hour and a half up and forty-five minutes down.

"I can't go, we've just cleared the debris, were about to break through." when they first discovered the caves, the crack was big enough to allow one person at a time through, the problem they had, was fitting the equipment in. In order to get it all in, they needed to break down the six-foot thick wall of ice standing in their way.

"Sorry doctor's orders, I'm your relief." he said giving her an apologetic smile.

"Why does he want me back, he knows what we are doing up here." she said more to herself than anyone. She grabbed her thick coat, threw it around her shoulders and started the trek back.

It took her less time than normal to get to the camp, annoyed as she was about being pulled away from a discovery like that, she had practically ran down the mountain, ready to give the doctor a piece of her mind.

"Ah Hermione there..."

"What the hell Mark, you do know we were about to open up the entrance." she snapped throwing her gloves and hat on the table he was sat at in the dinner tent.

He quirked his eyebrow and smiled. He had come to like the woman stood in front of him, her research was flawless and her opinions were valuable. She had brains, which was more than he could say for a lot of the people on this expedition, not to mention she was beautiful.

"I'm aware of what's happening, but you have been up there for fifteen hours, you need a break. Eat, drink and rest. You can get back up there tomorrow, they wont break through today, it's a stubborn mountain. She won't give us her secrets that easily."

Never the less, I would like to get.."

"This came for you, it was marked urgent. The bloody owl that delivered it damn near took a finger off too." he said hold an envelope up between his middle and for finger.

She could see her name scribbled on the front and recognised Harry's hand writing straight away, her heart began to pound as she took it from him, hands shaking and made to leave.

"Granger, grab some food, then get some rest." the doctor said.

She nodded, picked up a flask of tea and a couple of sandwiches then made her way to her own tent.

* * *

Narcissa, Draco and Harry stood outside the hospital room blankly nodding as a doctor explained what had happened. It was the middle of the night and it was Mrs Malfoys turn to stay with her sister, she had napped in the chair when the monitoring charms began to alarm.

As she shot out up, several medical staff burst into the room and started working on the convulsing woman in the bed. Before she could register what was happening, a nurse grabbed her by the arm and pushed her out the door.

As the doctor walked away Draco wrapped an arm around his mother while she wiped the tears from her face.

"Have you sent word to Hermione?" he asked looking over at a shocked and stunned Harry.

He just nodded, he couldn't believe it. He thought they had more time, he didn't think Bellatrix would...

Hermione was definitely going to kill him. There's no way she wouldn't find out about how much he had kept from her and for how long.

"Mother, do you want to go in? The doctor said it would be ok to sit with her for a while." the blonde man said gently as he squeezed the womans shoulder.

"Draco, could you contact Andromeda, I promised to keep her informed." she answered. Narcissa took a deep breath removed herself from her sons arms and pushed through the door. As much as she had tried, she couldn't stop the sob that fell from her lips.

"You better prepare yourself for Hermione's return, she's never going to forgive you." he said to Harry as he walked past.

Harry already knew that, he could only hope she would listen to him. He could explain his reasons and maybe she would understand why he didn't tell her.

He also knew his best friend, there was no chance of that happening. It was just wishful thinking. He rubbed his hands across his fac, sighed and walked out the ward. Draco was right, he needed to get ready.

* * *

She walked into her tent and placed the sandwiches and flask on the pop up desk in the corner. Paying no attention to anything but the letter in her hand.

By the way her name was scrawled across the front, she could tell it had been written in a hurry. She turned it over and over in her palm.

What if it was bad news. She couldn't bare it if something terrible had happened. Would Harry really send something like that in a letter, she couldn't tell. She had no idea about the circumstances he was in. He could be extremely busy with, meetings and press conferences.

What if this letter held the words she dreaded, what if the woman she loved was lost to her forever. She stared at the envelope, un-able to open it. She couldn't stand to read that Bellatrix had taken a turn for the worse and was gone.

Tears stung her eyes and her heart-felt as though it was about to shatter into a million pieces.

She couldn't take it, not knowing. Taking a few deep, calming breaths she sat on her camp bed. Preparing herself for the worst news possible, she squared her shoulders and ripped the envelope open.

Pulling out the single piece of paper and reading what it said, her heart pounded so hard it felt as though it would leap from her chest. Tears fell from her brown eyes and settled on the page as she re-read the letter. Her lungs felt as thought they couldn't pull in enough oxygen. There on the paper written in hast by her friend was just two words.

_**She's wake**_.

* * *

"So why do I remember hearing you speak to me, conversations between Draco and Potter even the doctors and nurse's, but nothing from Granger being here?" Bellatrix asked her sister, her voice groggy and hushed from months of not being used.

"The doctor isn't sure, he said something must have triggered your reactions, waking your mind but not your body." her younger sister explained once she had calmed down enough to form a sentence. She had been so happy when the dark woman woke, that she hadn't let go of her or stopped crying for almost an hour.

"I tried, to open my eyes, to move but.."

"We think it might have been the muscle relaxer, you needed it to help the wound on your stomach to heal, when you were first brought in, you were wound so tight you could have been a time piece. Tensing up all the time, you kept re-opening it." she explained half smiling at her attempt at humour.

"Why now? Why did I wake up?" she asked as she sat up and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table.

"Your body just seemed to have enough of being still, the convulsions you had, was just its way of waking you up." she said as she moved to refill her sisters empty glass.

"And you say she's in Peru." Bellatrix said after a moment's silence, her sister had told her everything, from how the girl worked to try and save her,

to the endless nights she sat by her side and finally where she was and why.

"Trying to find something to help you, Potter has sent for her, she will be back soon enough." Narcissa said, smiling at her sister, she must be in love. She had asked for the girl as soon as she had opened her eyes.

She nodded and threw the blankets off of her body, she had laid in that bed for far to long, it was time to re-join the world and prepare for a home-coming.

"Cissy, get me out of the bloody hospital." she said as she stood on unsteady legs.

"You cant the doctor wants to check.."

"Fuck the doctor, I've things to do and a witch to be ready for. Now help me or go." she said finally steady on her un-used legs. She couldn't care what kind of tests and checks the idiot doctors wanted to do. Apart from being extremely hungry, she felt better than she could ever remember.

The blonde smiled, stood and helped her sister to dress, she pitied the girl when she got back, Bella wouldn't give her a moments rest.

* * *

I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters but I hope you still enjoyed it.

The last A/N I posted seemed to cause a bit of a stir, I just wanted to apologise and say that, yes there was only one possible ending for these girls, for me anyway. I never would have killed Bella off after investing so much time in this fic.

As for the people who would hate me for how I have chosen to end this, I was referring to the eleven or so PM's begging me not to allow Bellatrix a happy ending or to let her corrupt and defile sweet innocent Hermione.

Let me take a second to apologise to a few people that have been the most vocal about Bella's fate.

Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange,  
MissWitty,  
XAngeloftheNorthx  
If only we were,  
And of course... imperfectionisunderrated.  
I very nearly PM'd you to explain what was going to happen in the future of this story, instead I decided post the next chapter.  
My sincerest apologises to you and everyone, reading it back after checking the review's, I could kick myself.

Hope this has eased a few minds.  
Not sure when the next update will be, I'm finally moving out of the apartment I shared with my ex and the internet isn't due to be hooked up until the 9th. Hoping to get one out to you before then.

Anyway, please leave a quick review and let me know what you think.

Thank you xxxx


	26. Chapter 26

I can't believe the reaction to the last chapter, you guys are the best. Thank you for the reviews they are amazing.

As for tricking you into thinking Bella was going to die... That was never my original intention.

I'll go sit in the corner and take my telling off like a good girl, I do deserve it after all.

Enjoy...

* * *

After throwing the few possessions she brought with her into a bag, and a hurried explanation to Mark, he had one of his junior assistants take Hermione to the village on one of the two snow mobiles they had brought with them,although he was disappointed about losing her at such a crucial point in the research, he never asked her to stay. She had been honest and open with him from the beginning, explaining the situation surrounding Bellatrix, and warning him that if she needed to leave at any point during the three months, she would. It was obvious to him after listening to the young woman talk about the her, that she had strong feelings for the older witch. That was the only reason he had never acted on his attraction to her, he was many things, but he wasnt a home wrecker, and he wouldn't stand in the way of love.

She was to meet with Pichu the witch doctor and village leader. He took her along a very precarious route through the jungle, down a steep slope on the northern side of the mountain. That leg of her journey took half a day.

The old wizard led her to a small town that he had visited since being a child, where he allegedly chased away the evil spirit of the mountain when he was a young man. From there she would be able to apparate back to the city and catch a flight to England, that would take another day and a half, it frustrated her that she couldn't go straight from the mountain top but not only did the Peruvian government forbid it, the ancient magic on the mountain was so volatile that to risk using the amount of concentrated energy used in apparition would be stupid and though she was in a rush to get back to Bellatrix she wasnt willing to risk the lives of the people she had worked and lived with for almost three months. Besides to travel that distance in that way would be suicide. She was however extremely thankful that she wasn't slowed down by equipment or the others like on the journey up the mountain , in retrospect a day and a half, was better than seven.

By the time she hit British soil in London, three days had passed since receiving Harry's note, delays kept her from boarding her plane in Lima on time, so she had to get on a flight that left the next morning, with stop overs and customs to get through the journey took twice as long as she had anticipated, by the time she landed she was exhausted. She had allowed herself only a few hours sleep on the plane, having anxiously imagined her reunion with Bellatrix a hundred times over. She made her way through the formalities of Heathrow airport and when she was through security, she ran outside, hid around a corner and vanished with a pop, her destination, St. Mungo's.

She arrived in the alley next to what appeared to be an abandoned and derelict building. She, like all other magical folk knew that it was in fact a hospital. Looking around to make sure no muggles saw her, she pushed at the bordered up door and entered. The inside was a stark contrast to what the outside was. It was bright and clean, bustling with doctors, nurses, patients and visitors. Walking as fast as she could without running, the brunette made her way through the crowded corridors and up to the specialist unit, where Bellatrix was being treated.

Bursting through the double doors to the dark woman's room, Hermione stopped abruptly. She was gone, not just out of the room for tests but, gone. The bed has been stripped and cleaned leaving the blue plastic covered mattress exposed, the cupboard and draws lay open and empty indicating that it had been disinfected, and her magical window had been removed. She went to the reception to ask where the woman had been sent, but because she wasnt family, they wouldn't tell her anything. In a moment of sleep deprived panic and frustration, she ran down the corridor checking every room she passed. The dark witch wasn't in any of them, she hadn't really expected to find her, but she had to try.

Sitting in the lobby she took a deep breath and thought for a moment, if Bellatrix was still in the hospital she wouldn't find her on her own no one would tell her a thing, and without her I.D there were places she couldn't gain entry to. The hospital was to big for her to search one room at a time, she just couldn't do it. After a moment of silent thought she decided to find Harry, he needed to explain what was going on, why no after months of nothing did the dark witch wake. She went over to one of the floo fire places, bought a pinch of powder and travelled to the Ministry, hoping she was right about it being a Friday, being up on the mountain, you tend to lose all sense of days and times, if it wasnt she didn't know whether she had the strength to apparate to his house.

She felt as thought she was going to pass out any second, she couldn't bring her self to move from the fire-place. After three days of not eating, only having airline size drinks and barely any sleep, her strength was finally depleted. She sat on the floor with her back against the wall, looking around she noticed that there was hardly anyone there, a group of people huddled around the giant statue in the middle of the atrium, a kid from the mail room running around with his trolley full of envelopes and a couple of goblins speaking to someone from the magical welfare department. She rested her head against the tiles and felt like crying, it was Saturday. Harry wouldn't be in his office, there was no way she would make another apparition, it would kill her. As a frustrated tear rolled down her cheek, she felt someone standing in front of her.

"Excuse me miss, you can't sleep here. There's a shelter just down the road..."

"I'm not homeless, I work here." she said tiredly as she opened her eyes to see the security wizard staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. You don't look like a normal ministry employee. I just thought, with your clothes..."

"I've been travelling, for work. Is Harry Potter here?" she asked as stressed out her hand to him. He guard grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"I'm not sure, I've only just started my shift." he said apologetically. "But I can check for you if you like." he finished after seeing the disappointed look on her face.

She nodded and allowed him to steer her to a comfortable chair at his desk, he placed a large glass of cold water in front on her and went to send a message to the auror department. She caught a glimpse of her self in one of the windows across the room and cringed. Her face was pale and she had bags under her eyes, her hair was frizzy and thrown to the top of her head and held there by a grubby elastic band. She knew her clothes were filthy, she hadn't changed in three days, and she was still covered in mud and grime from her trek through the jungle as well as dust and filth from the rest of her journey. No wonder he thought I was homeless, she thought as she sniffed the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing and wrinkled he nose. She was in need of a good scrub.

"You're in luck, caught him just as he was about to leave, he's on his way down." he said when he returned a few minutes later.

'Thank you." she said as she put the empty glass down, and gave him a genuine smile.

It didn't take her friend long to get to her, as he got out the elevator he sprinted across the atrium to her.

"Hermione, you should have called, I would have met you at the airport." he said as he pulled her from the chair and hugged her tight against himself.

"Hi Harry." was all she could manage to say with him squeezing the air out of her lungs as she hugged him back.

"Urg, God Mione, you stink." he laughed as he stepped back.

Hermione swayed on her feet and almost fell before Harry grabbed her and held he steady.

"Come on, let's get you home." he said guiding her out the door to an apparition point.

"No, I need to see Bella, where is she?" she protested as she tried unsuccessfully to pull her arm out of his light grip.

"Mione, do you really want to see her in the state that you're in? Your exhausted. Come on I'll get you back to your place. I'll explain everything once you've had a wash and a good meal." he said gently as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and disappeared.

* * *

It didn't take her long to shower and scrub the filth from her body and hair, she spent about ten minutes scrubbing her teeth, if her parents ever found out she had gone three days without brushing, they'd kill her.

Once she was dressed she went downstairs into her kitchen. She looked around and smiled, she really had missed home. She walked to the pantry, grabbed two pepper up potions from the shelf and made her way back to the table where Harry was sat waiting with a hot mug of coffee for her.

"So what's been going on, where is she?" she asked as she downed the potions and instantly felt better. She took a sip of coffee to rinse the awful taste from her mouth.

"She's at Lestrange manor with her sister, Luna and two aurors." he said as he sipped his own drink.

"Why is she at home and not at your place? Are you not her guardian anymore?" she said confused. Why would he allow her to go home and send his girlfriend to look after her, instead of going himself, it didn't make sense.

"I am, though I've submitted the reports and recommended she be considered for full release." he said dodging her question. He didn't know if he could tell her what he had done. She would never forgive him.

"Harry, what's happened, why is Bella at home and not at your house?" she asked again a look of mixed concern and worry on her face.

He sighed and rubbed his face. He had to tell her, she was going to find out soon anyway. He only hoped she would listen to his reasons and understand.

"Alright, don't go off on one. Just hear me out before you start screaming at me please." he said as he pushed he mug away and square his shoulders. He looked her in the eye and took a deep breath when she nodded.

"The day after you left, the doctors gave her a new type of medication. It was supposed to help keep her muscles healthy but relax her so that she could heal properly. There were some side effects." he started to explain.

"What kind.."

"Hermione please, let me finish or I wont be able to tell you." he interrupted her before she got into her stride. Once she stared asking questions he wouldn't be able to stop her.

She nodded again and frowned. He looked at his hands and continued.

"She started to dream, let me finish." he said seeing her open her mouth to say something.

Her frown turned into a full on scowl that could rival Bellatrix's own, but she stayed quiet.

"I didn't send for you because we...I didn't know her brain was active and responsive. I thought it was just a side effect. Anyway weeks went by and nothing else happened, until the other day, she started to move her arms and legs. Again I thought it was just a side effect and didn't call for you. And four days ago, you obviously got the letter a day after i sent it, when Narcissa was there, Bellatrix's body went into shock, she had convulsions and for some reason that woke her up, the doctor can't explain it." he finished quietly, getting ready for the shouting to start.

Hermione sat quietly for a while, thinking through what Harry had told her, right now she didn't care that no-one could explain why the witch was awake, she was just happy that she was. There was one thing that did bother her however.

"I asked you to send for me if anything happened." she said softly, looking at her friend.

"I know, but like I said I thought it was just a si.."

"You promised Harry, you swore that no matter how small and insignificant you may think it to be a change or response was cause for me to come home." she said raising her voice slightly, she was starting to feel the anger bubble inside of her.

"Mione it was only once, then nothing for months. I didn't want to worry you for nothing. Then she woke up." he tried to explain, he needed her to understand. He couldn't stand it when she was mad at him. "Theres more." he said quietly bowing his head, unable to meet her eye.

"What?" she asked angrily, how much more has he kept from her, she wondered.

"She could hear everything, she remembers everything from the day she started dreaming." he answered.

"Is that why your confessing now, because you didn't tell me, she would? I suppose she knows you kept this from me, that's why she isn't living with you, why you sent her home and why your girlfriend is doing your duties. She can't stand the sight of you can she?" she snapped at him after a moment of silence, taking it in. For months the woman had been able to hear and understand everything around her. She had never felt as angry as she did at that moment. She should have been there, encouraging her to come back, to wake up. All this could have been over weeks ago.

All he could do was nod. He never ment to hurt her, he was trying to protect her. He never knew Bellatrix was lucid. He knew what it was like to have your heart-broken and he didn't want her going through that kind of pain.

"You know, I've stood by you through hell and back. I was at your side when everyone called you crazy, fought deatheaters, werewolves and giant bloody snakes for you. I lived in a tent hiding in forests and woods for a year. I have only ever asked you for two things, one was the transfer that you denied then manipulated and tricked me into running this new damn department for you instead, and the other was to call me if the woman I love, showed any sign of being responsive. How the fuck do you expect me to forgive or trust you after this? What were you thinking?"

"Mione please.."

"No Harry answer my fucking question, what were you thinking, why didn't you call me and don't give me any of that bullshit about side effects either." she shouted as she shot up from her chair and started pacing across the kitchen.

"Because I didnt think she was going to wake up, I saw what it was doing to you before you left, you needed time away, time to get over her so you could get on with your own life instead of wasting it waiting for her." he shouted back as he got up and stood in front of her.

Hermione stood still, in stunned silence. He wanted her to get over Bellatrix, after everything she had told him. He knew how she felt about the woman he was the only one that did. How could he think that she would ever give up, or be able to get over her. Without the dark woman in her life, romantically or not, she wouldn't be able to function correctly let alone live a normal life. She had become such an intricate part of her daily routine that her whole existence would be thrown off kilter if she wasn't there everyday. Even in Peru, knowing she was working to find a cure for the woman, was the only thing keeping her going. How dare he think she even wanted to ever get over her.

She stared at her best friend, to angry and hurt to express how she felt. Lost for words she did the only thing she could think of. She raised her hand and slapped him full on across his cheek.

"Get out. I can't even look at you right now." she hissed as she watched him turn back to her, raise his hand and rub the reddened area, eyes wide open in shock.

"Mione, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get hu..."

"I said. Get. Out." she ground out through gritted teeth. She turned her back and stared out the window. A moment or two later she heard him sigh and leave the room, she heard his footsteps echo through the foyer then the front door open then shut.

The second she was sure he was gone she spun around and ran up the stairs. She quickly put her trainers and coat on and grabbed her wand, running back down stairs and through the front door, down the path and out the gate.

Now that she knew where she was, it was time to see Bellatrix.

* * *

Hermione straightened her clothes as she walked the path up to the doors of Lestrange manor. What if Bellatrix didn't want to see her, she wondered. She had spent the last few months thinking of how she, herself felt and how badly she wanted to be able to hear the other womans voice and see her dark eyes again, she never even considered that maybe, Bella didn't want to see her again.

She shook the thought from her head, even if that were the case, if Hermione hadn't gone away, Bellatrix would have to see her, they work together.

When she reached the front door, she took a few deep breaths, smoothed down her hair and clothes, squared her shoulders and knocked. There's no turning back now, she thought. Not that she wanted to.

The door creaked open, and to her utter shock and surprise, a woman who looked almost identical to Bella, stood in front of her.

"Mrs Tonks?" she asked shock clear across her face.

"Andi or Andromeda, please come in." she said smiling at Hermione. She should get used to this kind of reaction. When people find out that her and her sisters were talking and seeing each other again, it would probably get worse. No body knew the truth though, no one had seen the memories that Cissy and Bella had shown her. The years they had protected her from their father and the dark lord. The day her daughter died, it was her brother in law Rodolphus who fired the curse at her, Bella had tried to block it but saw to late. So she couldn't care less what people said or thought, she had her sisters by' her side once more, and thought nothing will take away the pain of losing her child, they would help her through it, and teddy would have an even bigger family to love and care for him.

"Its been a long time Hermione, you havent been to see Ted for a while." she said kindly, it wasnt an accusation. She understood that her daughter and the girl in front of her had been close friends, it was hard looking at the boy she left behind, knowing she would never see his mother again.

"I'm sorry, it's.."

"It's ok, I understand." she said as she tapped the girl in the shoulder gently. She didn't want her feeling guilty.

"Harry said he's gotten big." she said, feeling as though she was part of some type of surreal dream. Andromeda and Bella in the same house, and they are both still standing, how did that happen?

"He has, he's nearly five and in nursery. You will have to pop by and see him. He would love to meet you." she said smiling at the thought of how far her little grandson had come. He was extremely clever and had his mothers magical abilities already. He looked just like her to. It would be good for him to meet his parents friends, when he is older, he would enjoy the stories they had to tell.

"I will." she said nodding as the middle Black sister took her coat and showed her to the sitting room. She followed her in a slightly confused daze.

"Wait here, I'll go get her." she said still smiling at the girls reaction. Cissy had told her all about the relationship and connection between her oldest sister and the young woman sat on the couch. It upset her at first, after the way they had treated her for falling in love with a halfblood. But after spending time with Bella, seeing the change in her, she couldn't hold a grudge. Cissy explained that it was all down to Hermione, the girl was the reason they had their sister back. She left the brunette to fetch Bella, she hoped the poor girl was well rested. Because her sister wasnt likely to let her get any sleep for a while.

Hermione sat on the sofa and waited nervously, fidgeting and twisting her fingers against the palm of her hand. She couldnt concentrate on anything, if someone was to ask her to describe this room later, she would be at a loss. She strained to hear where the woman had gone, she tried her hardest to see if she could hear anyone coming. There must be a silencing charm on the room, because apart from her racing heart, it was quiet.

Minutes passed and no one came back. She looked around and inhaled a sharp breath, there on the wall, above the fire-place was a painting of the woman she had come to see. She was a little younger in the pictures but no less beautiful or intimidating.

Her eyes wandered across the canvass, drinking in the beauty of the painting. Whoever the artist was, deserved an award they had captured not just her physical features, but her demeanor and attitude too. Her eyes kept flicking back to the dark pair staring down at her, four years ago that would have scared her to death, right now she was having a different reaction. She felt a tingling across her skin and a heat in her belly that she hadn't felt for months. It was as though the picture was a living breathing person, like her eyes were seeing right through to her soul, it was so life-like it was almost unnerving.

"Did you miss me Granger?" the voice she had longed to hear for so long echoed through the room.

She spun around and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She looked beautiful. The potions the doctors had given her had kept her body healthy, and even though she had lost a little weight it didn't hurt her figure. The corset still hugged her body well and the skirt still flared slightly over the swell of her hips. She was a little paler than usual but that was understandable, apart from that, she looked better rested than she ever had.

"You have no idea Bella." she said as she moved over to the dark woman and wrapped her arms around her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

There you go everyone, the girls are finally back together.

I know I havent given much of, or a very good explanation for Andromeda to suddenly being back but, I wanted to concentrate on the two leading ladies. Just thought it would be nice to have the three sisters back together again.

I hope you enjoyed that and take a minute or two to leave a little review.  
Thank you xx

Oh, imperfectionisunderrated, am I forgiven yet? X


	27. Chapter 27

I love reading your reviews, they are so amazing. I wish I could thank every one of you individually, but that would probably take a whole chapter. So I send out a collective thanks, and a lot of love and appreciation to all that have reviewed, followed and fav'd. Xx

The letters are pretty easy to follow, Narcissa's are italics, and Bella's are bold.

Enjoy...

* * *

Bellatrix wove her arms around the girl she had dreamt about for weeks and kissed her back, trying to put every ounce of feeling she had coursing through her into it. She moved her hands across Hermione's back pulling her closer to her own body. She pushed the girl backwards, lips still locked together, tongues still dancing against one another, until her legs hit one of the side tables next to the sofa, she smiled when Hermione groaned when she pushed her gently to sit on it and spread her legs so she could get even closer, it had been to long and they had been through too much for their reunion to have gone any other way. Had it not been for her sisters, nephew and the lovegood woman being there, probably with their ears presses against the door, neither she nor Hermione would be wearing any clothing at that moment, but she was determined to make the girls homecoming one to remember, even if it couldn't be in the way she truly wanted it to be. She felt Hermione's fingers working at the laces of her corset, bringing her hand up she stopped her gently kissing her palms as she pulled her to her feet.

"Come, I have a surprise for you." she whispered as she pulled away, readjusted her clothes then took the brunettes hand and led her out of the room. Chuckling at the look of undisguised disappointment on the girls face.

She had been right about the four guests, when she and Hermione exited into the foyer they all looked guilty, purposely ignoring them, each trying their best to busy themselves by looking at paintings, vases even the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at them and took her witch to the room across the hall. If it wasnt for what was about to happen, she would tell them to leave.

* * *

"Oh God Bella...so good..Mmm amazing, where did you learn.."

"Cissy and Andi." she replied, a short while later, smiling at the girl sat across the table from her, she had made the brunette dinner. After their passionate reunion, Bella managed to pull herself away before any clothes could be ripped off, because of the four people practically pushing their ears to the door, trying their hardest to hear what was going on, and even though she used to share everything with her sisters when she was younger and had started to again, that was not something she wanted them to hear, her and her woman in the throes of passion. Her sisters knew how she felt about Hermione, but that was something they needed to be completely alone for.

She had wanted to do something special for the girl, coming to know her as she did, she knew simply buying her something flashy and expensive wouldn't impress her, despite her manor, the girl wasnt materialistic. So she had her sisters teach her how to cook Hermione's favourite meal, something she had learnt of from the annoying elf of hers.

"That was fantastic, thank you. When did they teach you that?" the younger woman said as she placed the knife and fork on an empty plate. She had been surprised and touched when the dark woman brought her to the dinning room, and presented her with a candle lite dinner and wine. She had been even more surprised that Bella had lowered her standards to doing what she deemed as slaves work, it was completely out of character. But she was moved that her dark witch had done it for her.

"You're welcome. Today, after your elf came and told us you were home." she replied as she walked over and kissed the girl softly, sweeping her tongue across her lips, she could taste a mixture of wine and pesto from the chicken and something that was just completely Hermione. That was the taste she craved and loved.

Hermione snaked her hands around a corset covered waist and opened her mouth to give Bella entrance. God she had missed this woman. Their tongues slowly slid across each other working them in to a heated frenzy neither one seeking dominance, both happily submitting to one another. Just as Hermione was about to pull the dark woman on to her lap, Bella stepped away. There were things that needed to be cleared up between them, before this went any further.

"Bella, whats wrong?" Hermione asked when she saw the serious look on the other womans face as she walked to stand by the window.

"I want to ask you a question, and you need to answer me honestly." she said not turning to look at the girl, her voice not betraying any emotion.

"Ok, what do you want to ask?." the brunette asked as she joined her and took a pale hand in hers. After being apart for so long, she couldn't stand not touching or being near the woman she loved. It was still hard to believe that she was back, even stood in front of her as she was.

Bellatrix turned and put a book on the table, staring at it, she removed her hand from Hermione's and crossed her arms.

"Did you read it, cover to cover, front to back, every single page?"

Hermione looked down and saw the copy of dark magical creatures, and frowned. That damn book had caused more trouble than it was worth, it should have been locked away or destroyed. The latter being her preferred choice.

"No, I read what I needed to, the plans you and your sister made. I didn't need to see anything else." she answered coolly. She never wanted to see the book again and wished Bellatrix hadn't brought it out. The sight of it brought back the heart ache she felt when she thought the dark womans feeling were fake, she still had doubts now.

The older witch let out an anxious _breath_ she had held and shut her eyes. _That would explain a few things,_ she thought happily as she allowed a small smile to play on her lips.

She turned to her witch and kissed her taking her hands and squeezing them gently.

"I want you to do me a favour, take it, go home and read it all." she said quietly as she put the book in the girl's hand.

"Bella, I don't want to see anything else in thi..."

"Please, you will understand once you've read it. Every one who has ever read a book will agree that the end isn't always the best part, sometimes, the heart of a book is my favorite, it's always the turning point for the hero in any story." she said smiling at the girl. Knowing her witch was clever enough to get the hint.

Hermione pocketed the book, and couldn't help the feelings of panic that washed over her. There was a reason she had refused to read anymore of what was in the book. Tonight she would truly know that Bella didn't feel the same as she did. The sense of dread she felt made her ill, this was going to hurt.

"When your done, read this." Bellatrix said, handing over an envelope that she recognised. It was the same one Harry had given her when Bella was put into a coma.

"Why can't I read it here?" she asked feeling a little rejected and scared".

"You need to be on your own, I can't be there to influence your decision in any way. Your going to need a bit of head space for this." she replied, she hated sending the girl away, she wanted nothing more than to drag her upstairs, rip the clothes from her body and have a proper home-coming with her. But for both their sakes, she would wait. Hermione really did need to see what was in the book, if she didn't, it would be hanging over their heads for as long as they are together.

"If you still feel the same, that you want to be with me, I'll be here. If I don't hear from you soon, I'll know your answer and I wont hold it against you." she finished. She kissed her again, turned and left the room.

Feeling more confused than before and disappointed about having to leave, Hermione grabbed her coat and apparated home. Bella said she would be waiting, she'd be there if she still wanted to be with her. She frowned and went straight to the library, she asked Shilo to light the fire and to bring her a pot of coffee. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Once the elf had done what he had been asked to, and she was settled at her desk, she flipped the book open to the front page. She read through the first few chapters of correspondence between a younger Bella and Narcissa, it was mostly about Andi, but some pages were filled with scribblings about school, friends and boys. Although reading the conversations between the teenage versions of the women she knew today was interesting, it wasnt what she was interested in at that precise moment.

Bella had said something about the heart of the book being her favourite and it being the turning point, so Hermione flipped through the book until something caught her attention. It was her name, mentioned several times across two pages. She turned back until she found the start of the conversation and started to read.

* * *

**Cissy,**

**I am starting at the Ministry tomorrow. I will begin my search at the earliest opportunity. The girl is trusting me more and more with each passing day. A trip to the Manors is not far off. I promise, I will do all that I can to help. What ever it takes.**

**Bella.**

_You have done well Bella, how did you get her to trust you so quickly_?

**I engaged her in conversation, spent time with her and gave her a massage.**

_You touched her? And she responded? Have you tried anything with Potter?_

**I havent yet, but then again, the mudblood is the one I should concentrate on, she seems to be the one making all the decisions about me. i did touch her, it was your idea and she most definitely responded, she was putty under my hands**.

_I see, and this is the reason your messages are coming through the middle of the book? You obviously responded too._

**It's just been a while Cissy, the next time you hear from me, all will be back to normal, fear not dear sister, I suspect she has put something extra in my medication. I will no longer be taking them. Things will go no further between us. I will not fall victim to lust potions.**

* * *

**Cissy,**  
**The plan is on track, be patient these things take time. As I said in my last message, she's starting to trust me, so is Potter, it won't be long,.I will contact you if anything further developes.**  
**B.**

_What's going on Bella? Why are you still writing from here?_

**I've already told you everything that has happened, they are starting to trust me. As I said before the plan is on track. Now unless there is something important happening, you need to stop contacting me, they will become suspicious if I have my nose in this book too often.**

_This is important. Your messages are coming through in the middle of the book. What's going on, has something happened with Potter_?

**I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm am writing them in the back as usual.**

_No you are not, the book wont let you. Something has happened. Your feelings towards someone have altered. Do not lie, the book will not let you hide it. You created it, you should know that the positioning of the messages are influenced by the heart, look back, the only other time we have written in the middle is when I met Lucius. Remember, the back is for the most secret of secrets, the front is for worries and fears and the middle is for desire and love. Is it the Potter brat, or the mudblood?_

**Stop referring to her as that, call her Granger if you can't bring yourself to use her name. I know perfectly well how the book works. Nothing is going on.**

So it is the mudblood. Do not let this influence our plans Bella. There is more important things at stake than your lusts not being fulfilled, you can not have a change of heart with things the way they are.

**If you continue to use that word, I shall stop informing you about my progress, I am not lusting after anyone. Now talk about something else or leave me alone**.

_I apologise, I am just worried that her influence on you will cost Draco's life, I've lost my husband and you, I can not bare to lose my son._

**I will find him, nothing has or will change the plan, you will have him back soon. Her influence is not so great as to have me abandon need not worry, I will do everything it takes to help you.**

_Thank you Bella, you have always protected us, even as children, i will never be able to repay you for all that you have done. Unless you let me help you with this. Tell me what happened between you two._

**Nothing**.

_Bella, I don't have to see your face to know your lying. You never could keep anything from me. I'll find out eventually, you may as well tell me now_.

**We had dinner, talked and argued**.

_Is that it, nothing else happened_?

**She kissed me tonight**.

_Oh, I see. And you responded again. Did you kiss her back_? Will you again?

**_Cissy, I don't see how this conversation is going to help you or Draco. I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight._**

_Alone_?

**Goodnight Cissy.**

* * *

**Nothing of concern Cissy, things happened between Granger and me. I think it's time to change my approach, I no longer wish to seduce the girl to get what we need. I will find another way.**

_You can't stop now, we are so close, please Bella I need you to carry on, Draco's life depends on it. What has happened to suddenly shake your confidence?_

**I took an antidote for love and lust potions. I still find myself craving her company, and conversation. I dream about her and think about her when my mind is not occupied with thoughts of you and Draco. It's not a spell either.**

_You have developed tender feelings for the girl_.

**I don't know, but I do know, I can not use her to get what you need. I don't want to hurt or upset her. I'm sorry, I'll find another way**.

_I can't say im happy about this Bella, you are taking a big risk. However, I've only ever wanted to see you happy, if the girl does that, and as long as it does not interfere with our plans, I wish you luck._

**I do not need your permission Cissy, and it wont interfere. I've talked to her about this, we have agreed that nothing can happen for a while**.

_I know you don't need permission, you never have needed it. If she makes you happy Bella, why wait? Grab happiness however it comes to you_.

**I'm waiting out of respect for her, don't push me, you have no idea how hard it is to ignore my more... carnal instincts**.

_Then don't. If she wants to be with you as much as you do with her, she wont stop you. Bed her and get it out of your system._

**I'm not after just a quick fuck or two Cissy, I actually enjoy her company. I enjoy our conversations, she challenges me, she has seen passed the moody, evil deatheater and given me a chance. I'm not going to screw that up just to satisfy my needs, no matter how hard it gets**.

_It almost sounds as though you are falling in love with her Bella_.

* * *

**Cissy,**

**Dont make me wait around for you tomorrow. I have a date with my witch tomorrow night**.

_You both decided waiting is too tough_?

**I have, I don't think she will mind**.

_if you feel as strongly as i suspect and she reciprocates, i doubt she will_.

* * *

Hermione re-read the pages three times over, there were parts that seemed to drop in half way through a conversation and spaces of time that spanned days or weeks between actual events, but she realised Narcissa must have asked a question or started a correspondence at the back of the book, and it wouldn't let Bella answer from anywhere but the middle, because of her desires. That thought made her smile.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bellatrix had near enough confessed to having strong feelings for her, she hadn't denied it when her sister suggested that she was falling in love either. She sat silently thinking through what the notes said, she remembered the massage fondly as well as the first kiss. In fact it surprised her that Bellatrix hadn't told her sister about every near miss they had experienced.

Bella had originally planned to seduce either her or Harry, even at the beginning though there was genuine lust, a real want for her, that much she could no longer deny, why would the dark woman lie to her sister, in a journal that she was never ment to see.

Then she developed... Something more than that, she told Narcissa she was after more than just sex, that she respected her, she even went as far as not going into any more detail after the first kiss, just saying that things happened. She put a stop to their original plan because she hadn't wanted to hurt her.

Her heart leapt with joy, it was there in black and white, Bella definitely wanted her, to be with her.

The brunette couldn't stop smiling. She stood from the chair, ready to get back to her witch.

She heard something hit the ground and looked down. It was the envelope, it must have slipped out of the back of the book when she started reading it. She picked it up and sat down again staring at the blank paper.

Did she really want to read a letter that was intended as a goodbye? She turned it over in her hands for what seemed like hours.

Finally, she decided that not reading what was in front of her had caused too much pain and heart ache already, for her to just ignore the letter.

She slowly broke the wax seal on the back and pulled out a single piece of folded paper, she took a deep breath and opened it.

Her eyes swam with tears and her heart thumped even harder in her chest. As she read the letter over and over, she began to laugh, not because what was written was funny in any way. It was because she was happy, so happy she couldn't contain it.

There on the page written in Bella's elegant calligraphy, was just three words.

_**I Love You**_.

After taking a few minutes to calm herself and to truly appreciate the changes the older woman had gone through and made, she shot from the chair and ran out the door. Nothing was going to stop her from being with the dark witch anymore, no more misunderstanding or misguided doubts, there was no more denying how either of them felt. Now it was time to claim her woman.

* * *

So, she's read the book and the letter and now she knows. Please let me know what you think. I know it's a short one, I just wanted to dedicate the next chapter the them "being" together.

I hope you enjoyed it.

thank you xxx

Imperfectionisunderrated. ..im not spoiling you, just seriously sucking up. Sadly this chapter didn't earn the M rating like you wanted, sorry. The next one does though, again, sucking up because it wont be up for about a week. im moving house.

Ifonlywewere, thanks for the cookie, could I have the pack next :-p (not that I'm greedy or anything.)

xAngeloftheNorthx, you will get what you want very soon, I promise.

Until next time...

xxx


	28. Chapter 28

Morning all.

Thank you so much for the reviews, they have been amazing. I hope you like this chapter as much. I apologise for the long wait and thank you for your patience. Anyway..

Enjoy...

* * *

Hermione ran up the path to Lestrange manor as fast as her legs could carry her. It was late but she didn't care, she couldn't feel the days of traveling or the lack of food and sleep, the three words that were burned into her memory, written by her witch, spurred her forward.

She loved her, and nothing and no one in this world was going to stop them from being together anymore.

She made it to the front door and banged her fists against it as hard as she could, not caring who she woke. It took five minutes for someone to angrily wrench the oak slab of wood open, and that someone turned out to be the youngest of the Black sisters wand poised and ready to defend the occupants of the manor.

"Miss Granger, what on earth do you think..."

Where is she Mrs Malfoy?" she asked breathlessly as she pushed passed her in to the house.

"You can't just barge in here in the middle of the night, she is resting." she snapped angrily lowering her wand . It had taken a good two hours for her and Andromeda to convince Bella to sleep, that Hermione wouldn't be returning tonight. Even though her sister said she felt well, she knew she still needed rest and time to recuperate, Granger practically breaking down the door and shouting wasn't going to help her at this hour.

"Narcissa, I need to see her." she pleaded as she marched into the foyer, where Draco, Andromeda and Luna emerged from the downstairs guest rooms.

"Where is she?" she asked them collectively, one of them was bound to answer, even if it was just to shut her up so they could return to their beds.

"She's in her room Granger. Up the stairs, third door on the right, you can't miss it." the blonde boy said sleepily, rubbing his eye's. She took a quick mental note, Harry needed to know that Draco had superman pyjamas.

"Thank you." she replied as she ran half way up, before she spun back around to face them. "You four need to leave."

"Miss Granger, just who..."

"Now." she snapped rudely at the youngest of the Blacks. She slipped her hand into her pocket and clutched her wand, if they wouldn't leave peacefully she had no qualms helping them.

Narcissa was about to launch in to a rant but stopped herself once she saw what was in the girl's hand. She eyed the copy of dark magical creatures and smiled, obviously the brunette had read it, and come to stake her claim. She wasnt about to stop her, neither would she let anyone else.

"Come, all of you, it's time for us to leave." she said to a tense audience, nobody ever spoke to Narcissa that way and didn't end up with the pointy end of her wand in their face, that including her husband. But she just smirked at the girl knowingly.

"Cissy, Bella needs her rest, regardless of..."

"Andi, trust me Miss Granger is more than capable of, taking care, of Bella." she said suggestively as she summoned their cloaks and passed them around, it was the middle of the night, but Narcissa knew that they wouldn't wait anymore, they needed to be alone. She would be very surprised if anyone heard from the two witches for at least three days.

Hermione watched them walk out the door, spun on the step and ran to the dark womans room. She had honestly expected more of a fight with the two younger Black sister's, Andromeda at least. She hadn't been around for the start of the relationship, she didn't see what was written in the book, Hermione understood that she wanted to take care of her sister, but if she had gotten in her way... Thank the gods for Narcissa, she thought.

Draco had been right, there was no way she could have missed it. The door was so out-of-place in the all white hall, of the all white house. It was made of dark, almost black wood and had a large carving of some kind of horned creäture on it with red jewels for eyes. She couldn't help but smile, it was so Bella, dark but beautiful.

Without knocking she let herself in. The room was in complete darkness, she tried her best not to make any noise while navigating her way through the unfamiliar surroundings. Shuffling forward two steps at a time, arms outstretched in front of her, she wanted to surprise her witch, that's why she jumped out of her skin when a well-known voice came out of the blackness she wasnt expecting it, thinking Bella was fast asleep.

"I saw you coming." the dark woman said quietly. Bellatrix flicked her wand and the room was lit up by dozens of candles. Hermione gasped, as her eyes readjusted, she saw her witch. She was stood in front of a large double window where she had watch Hermione ran up the path to the house, her frame highlighted by the pale moon weakly shining through, she had never looked more beautiful, more alluring as she stood there dressed in a short, black, silk robe. She clenched her jaw as her eyes traveled up her pale toned legs that disappeared under the robe, she hissed at the thought of what else the silk was hiding from her view.

Hermione's heart started to pound as Bella sauntered across the room towards her , a seductive smile playing on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes. She watched her hips sway and roll seductively as she came closer and closer.

"I read your letter." she whispered, her mouth going dry at the sight of her soon to be lover slowly moving towards her, stalking her as if she where prey. With ever step she took, the top of the robe parted then closed, giving her a glimpse of the woman's pale cleavage.

"Good." she replied as she closed the distance between them, and kissed her. It was slow, tentative as if the confidence she had just seen in Bellatrix seemed to have escaped her. Truthfully she was frightened, not a hundred percent sure about how the girl felt, but she took a chance, knowing that she would never forgive herself if she didn't.

Hermione, feeling the hesitation and uncertainty, took charge, wrapping her arms around the older woman pulling her closer to her body, giving the other woman no reason to doubt how she felt. She gently swept her tongue across the ruby-red lips that had invaded her dreams for week's. The dark woman happily complied and returned the gesture, snaking her tongue into the young womans mouth when gently bit her lip and gasped her approval.

The dark woman slid her hands up Hermione's arms, confidence growing with every second, one hand settling in her soft brown curls and the other wrapping around the back of her neck, allowing her to deepen the kiss and regain a small amount of control.

Hermione groaned and pulled the woman closer, wanting to feel as much of her against every inch of her body as possible. The woman was intoxicating, she couldn't stop her hands from roaming across her lower back and over her hips, gently caressing the silk covered skin, wanting what was beneath it more than ever.

As the kiss heated up, their passion ignited. The dark woman slipped her hand under the front of Hermione's top and slowly inched it up her stomach to gently cup and squeeze her breast, while the other hand slid across her backside. Bellatrix pulled their bodies together and ground her hips into the brunettes, she forced her knee between her legs and pushed against her jean cover crotch.

Hermione groaned and dug her nails into the woman's hips before stepping back and pulling her shirt up and over her head, watching as the older woman's eyes darkened, her arousal clear on her face.

Any hesitation Bellatrix felt before, disappeared along with the thin piece of material. She claimed the exposed skin along the girl's neck with her lips, kissing and nibbling down the front of her shoulder, moving down her chest.

Her hands slid up the brunettes back until her fingers found the strap of her bra, deftly undoing the clasp, she gently ran the material down the girls arms and let it drop to the floor.

She slid both hands up a naked stomach until they found their goal, Bellatrix softly ran the pad of her thumbs over already hard, excited nipples. Smiling at the girls hiss of pleasure. She increased the pressure, until her squeezing and pinching had Hermione groaning and panting. She pulled away, just enough to undo the button and zip on the girls jeans, and pushed them over her hips.

Hermione quickly kicked off her shoes and pushed her trousers down her legs to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Stood in nothing but her black lace panties, she stepped forward and reclaimed the dark witches lips, neck and shoulders. Her own hands finding the tie of the silk robe and undoing the knot that kept it shut. She gently pushed Bellatrix backwards toward the large bed in the middle of the room, her lips never breaking contact with pale skin, until she felt the back of the other woman's knees hit the side of the bed. She slowly parted the silk wrap and pushed it off Bella's shoulders.

She groaned at the sight before her, the dark woman wore nothing beneath the robe, she was stood in front of Hermione naked and pale, wearing nothing but her trade mark smug smile.

"Your beautiful Bella." she whispered as she kissed her again, pressing her back until she sat on the bed.

Somehow they managed to move until they were laid in the middle, Hermione lay on top of the older woman, kissing and touching everywhere she could reach. She started slow, gently placing kisses on the womans neck and shoulders, slowly moving down her chest. She smiled at the gasp she received when she slowly circled a nipple with her tongue, her fingers mimicking the movement

on the other one.

Bellatrix grabbed a fistful of brown curls and pressed down until Hermione captured the hard nub in her mouth, she sucked and gently nibbled at it while her fingers pinched and flicked at the other, causing the dark witch to gasp and moan, she arched her back wanting, begging for more.

Hermione could feel the warm moisture of Bella's arousal against her thigh, she rubbed her leg against the womans sex, causing her to open her legs wider and rub up against her, trying to create friction between them.

Hermione smiled again as her free hand caressed pale skin, up and down the woman's side and over her hip, across her thigh and back again, making the woman moan and buck her hips harder.

"No more games, give me what I want, please." she whispered, as she took the brunettes hand and placed it between her legs over her sex.

Hermione groaned, she softly ran her fingers up and down her wet slit making sure to catch her swollen clit on each pass, making the woman gasp and pant. She slowly slid one then two fingers into her all the while, kissing her on the mouth. She stayed still inside of her for a moment giving Bella time to adjust to the intrusion. Once she felt the woman relax, she slowly began moving her fingers in and out of her slick wetness.

Bella threw her head back and groaned, she thrust her hips in time with Hermione's slow pace, her hands touching every part of the girl that she could reach, sex had never felt this way for her before. It was as if they were two parts of one being finally coming back together.

"More." she groaned when she couldn't stand the slow teasing pace, and felt a third finger thrust into her. "Harder." she begged as she spread her legs wider, hooking her knees on the girls hips.

Hermione rested her forehead against the other witches shoulder, and thrust in as hard as she could without hurting her lover, she bent her fingers and hit the sweet spot that was hidden deep inside of her. She swept her thumb over a swollen clit with each thrust making the woman cry out her pleasure. She briefly wondered how long it had been since Bella had been touched like this. Not really wanting to know the answer, she thrust into her harder and faster.

Bella clutched on to the girls shoulders digging her nails into her skin. She bucked her hips, matching her thrust for thrust. Her muscles began to tighten and her body became tense.

"O...O...Im com...dont stop.."

Hermione felt her walls tighten around her fingers and thrust in harder, her thumb not giving up its assault on her clit.

"I love you too." she whispered in to the woman's ear answering the words written in the letter. Bella cried out as she arched her back and Hermione felt her explode. A rush of fluid dripped down her fingers and clamping walls kept her buried inside her love, she kept gently thrusting, letting her ride the waves of pleasure until they slowly subsided.

She moved off her lover and laided on her side next to her resting her head on her hand, watching as her breathing steadied and she opened her eyes and looked at he a smile slowly spreading across her face. There truly was no more doubt in her mind about how the girl felt about her.

"Your very beautiful when you come." Hermione said smiling.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and pulled her back on top of her for another kiss. Just as she hooked her thumbs into the waist of Hermione's underwear she stopped her and rolled away.

"Wait, there's something I want to try." she whispered as she kissed a hot trail along the womans jaw line and down her neck. "If you will let me."

"I've waited long enough." she groaned as her body responded once again to the girls lips and teeth. She spread her legs and allowed the girl to settle there as she came to lay back on top of her.

"If you don't like, it I'll stop, then you can do whatever you like, I promise." she whispered suggestively into her ear, know that no matter whether Bellatrix liked what she was about to do or not, she would do what she wanted regardless.

The images that statement conjured in the dark woman head sent a jolt straight between her legs, there where things she had fantasized and dreamed about since their first kiss, she wanted to eventually ask the girl for a repeat performance of what she had watched her do in the bath, she bit her lip and nodded, giving the brunette permission to carry on.

Hermione grinned and kissed her way down her chest, stopping to lavish each nipple with her tongue and teeth until the dark woman was writhing and thrusting beneath her. She continued her journey south, licking her way over her hip and kissing along the inside of each thigh. She lay on her belly nestled between Bella's open legs , her head level with her dripping sex. The brunette gently blew warm air over her lover, smiling when she heard her breath hitch.

Slowly and a little unsure of herself she lent forward and kissed the lips of Bella's sex, the dark woman hissed and couldn't help thrusting upwards. Encouraged by her reaction, Hermione slowly brought her tongue up one side of her labia and down the other.

Bellatrix dropped her knees to the bed and wove her fingers in to Hermione's hair, trying hard not to push to hard or rush the girl, she knew she was going to enjoy what was about to happen, she wanted Hermione to enjoy it too.

With her confidence boosted, she slowly pushed her tongue into Bella's wet opening, marveling at the feel and taste of her, she was like liquid velvet wrapped around her and tasted sweet and a little tangy.

"Oh fuck." she heard from above. She wrapped her arms around Bella's thighs and pulled her closer to her face, forcing her knees up and her womanhood to become more exposed to her, increasing the pace of her thrusting.

Bella moved her hips in time with her, trying her best to restrain herself and failing, she clenched her hands in the girl's hair and pushed down, increasing the pressure and speed of her thrusts, she knew she wouldn't last long.

Hermione slid her tongue up the womans slit until her felt her clit. She slowly sucked it into her mouth and very gently swirling the tip of her tongue around it, every now and again gently nibbling it. She did this over and over until Bella's thrusting became too erratic to continue. Hermione flattened her tongue and moved her head in time with the dark woman, alternating between thrusting in to her opening and lapping at her clit. She felt Bella's legs clamp around her head and her hands hold her in place. A sudden rush of sweet fluid spilled into her mouth and she tried her best to swallow every last drop that the dark woman gave her.

When Bellatrix dropped her legs and let go of her head, Hermione moved back up her body and kissed her breathless witch, letting her taste herself on her tongue.

"For someone who's never slept with a woman, you sure as hell know what you're doing." Bellatrix said as she tried to catch her breath. Hermione rolled on to her back and giggled, causing the other woman to smile.

"Fuck...where did you learn to do that?" she asked as she rolled onto her side and laid her head on the brunettes chest.

"A book." she replied as she stroked her hand down the older woman's back.

"What book?" she asked shocked, she didn't even know such things had been published. If she had, it might have saved the embarrassing conversation she had with her sister's hours earlier, a conversation her nephew had rudely been eves dropping on, then interrupted when he felt his aunt wasnt getting the correct advise or information.

"When I was I Peru, I became good friends with this guy." the woman stiffened at her words. "We started talking and the subject some how turned to you, he eventually put two and two together, guessed how I felt about you and asked if I had ever been with a woman. When I said I hadn't, he gave me this book, it's in my bag I'll show it to you later. He said it's what got his girlfriend to agree to marry him." she replied, laughing at the memory and smiling at her lovers reaction to hearing about her being friends with a man she didn't know.

"Don't worry Bellatrix, I love you. I'll never go with anyone else." she said, pulling the woman on top of her, kissing her softly.

"Good, because after everything we've been through to get here, it would be a shame to end up back in Azkaban on a murder charge." she said seriously.

Hermione just smiled, she liked that Bella got jealous over her. She always knew the woman could be intense and that she didn't like to share her things, their relationship would be no different. Not that Hermione wanted to be shared at all.

Bellatrix kissed the girl, running her tongue over her lips, and gently biting the bottom one when Hermione didn't give her entrance quickly enough.

Their tongues came together, both battling for dominance. Bellatrix ran her hands over the brunettes naked torso, squeezing her breasts when she reached them, causing the girl to groan.

"It's my turn." she said as she lowered her head and sucked a nipple into her mouth. She knew she was being slightly rougher than Hermione had been with her, but judging by the younger womans groans and her hand on the back of her head pushing down, she obviously didn't mind. She gently nibbled on the hard nub making the girl groan louder.

Her free hand slowly moved across the girls body, stroking, kneading and caressing every inch of skin she could reach. She stopped when her hand made contact with the lace that still encased her prize, without breaking contact with her mouth she pushed the underwear down and over the girls hips to her knees.

She slipped her fingers through the dusting of brown curls that covered the girls sex and dipped her finger into the soaking wet depths. The brunette gasped and wiggled the underwear the rest of the way down, until they lay forgotten at the bottom of the bed. She spread her legs wider for her dark lover, allowing the sensations to wash over her.

Bellatrix teased her witch, slowly sliding her fingers between her folds, up and down her slit, never making contact with the bundle of nerves that was begging to be touched. She pushed just the tips of three fingers into her, then pulled them out returning to her frustrating teasing pace.

Hermione thrust against her woman, trying to get her fingers all the way in or to gain some relief by pressing her clit against her. Bellatrix took mercy and agonizingly slowly, slid her fingers in, up to the knuckle.

"Oh fuck, yes Bella." Hermione moaned throwing her head back against the pillows and arching her back as she felt every inch of her witch inside of her.

Pleased by Hermione's responses she slowly followed the path her hand had taken, with her lips, darting her tongue out every few seconds, finding the girls most sensitive spots. She gently started thrusting her fingers, pulling them nearly all the way out until just the tips remained inside, then just as slowly as before, pushed them back in. Hermione panted and started moving her hips in rhythm with the dark woman wanting more and more of her.

Bella smiled as she saw the girls eyes widened and heard her gasp when her lips found her clit and kissed it softly.  
She slowly circled the nub, experimentally flicking and sucking on it. She quickly learnt that when she sucked it in to her mouth and flicked her tongue over it, Hermione became extremely vocal and thrust her hips harder and faster against her face. The dark woman increased the pace of her hand, pushing in faster to match the strokes of her tongue, bringing her lover close to the edge. She bent her fingers and made a come hither motion, thrust in to her hard a few more times and heard Hermione scream her name to the heavens. She knew in that moment, that she would never tire of making love to this woman, of hearing her name spill from her lips in pure ecstasy.

Once she was satisfied that she had licked every bit of the girls juices away, she made her way up her body and kissed her.

"Oh my god Bella, your amazing." Hermione manged to say as she caught her breath. No one had ever made her come so hard or feel as good as the woman on top of her just had.

"I aim to please." she replied smugly, as she kissed her again then laid beside her, she left her hand splayed on her belly, not willing to completely give up the contact just yet.

"I hope you're not tired, because I'm not done with you yet." she said as she moved her hand lower and spread Hermione's folds with her fingers, leaving her clit exposed to her thumb.

They spent the rest of the night exploring each others bodies, learning what makes the other moan and scream, quiver and shake. They talked, laughed and proclaimed their love for one another. They asked each other questions and Hermione told Bella about the what had happened during the time she had been asleep. They briefly touched on the subject of Harry, and the dark woman encouraged her lover to speak to him, even if she was still angry at him, there was no reason Hermione should lose his friendship, she understood why he did what he did.

When the sun peaked its head over the horizon and the room slowly filled with light, they laid in each others arms and finally fell asleep, happy, and for the moment, satisfied.

* * *

Well there you have it, what did you think? I am freaking out about this chapter, it's actually made me a nervous wreck.

At the time of writing this, I had just broken up with my ex, so the original chapter practically had them ripping each others skin off, needless to say, I scrapped that version and wrote this instead.

Sex is extremely hard to write about, so much easier just doing it.. Less to concentrate on.

Anyway, I havent really had a lot of time to read through this chapter or edit it much, I'm sorry for any mistakes, screw ups or compete idiocy that I missed as I skimmed through, I hope you can forgive me.

Im off to hide in a corner. See you all next time.


	29. Chapter 29

I've come out of my corner to say...Thank you all for the fantastic reviews, you really have no idea how much they mean to me. Every single one has been such a confidence booster, so thank you.

I really was nervous about the last chapter, so much so that I almost didn't post it. But im glad I did.

Enjoy...

* * *

The early afternoon found the lovers still wrapped in each others arms. Hermione was fast asleep with her head on a pale shoulder, and an arm flung possessive over Bella's stomach.

The dark woman lay next to her lover smiling. Never in her life had anyone made her feel as good as she did at the that moment, she stroked her lovers hair and kissed her head.

Last night Bellatrix swore her love to the woman in her arms, and although it was the truth, it scared her to death. She had never, honestly and truly been in love before, sure, she had loved things and people in the past, but this was different. The love she used to feel for her master was different to the love she held for her sisters and nephews, she would have done anything he asked her to, she protected her family and wanted them safe. But with Hermione, she couldn't explain it, not only would she do anything and everything for the girl, she wanted to protect her and make her happy, but there was something else, something she couldn't put her finger on. She tried to imagine what it would be like if the brunette had not returned from Peru, what it would be like if she didn't love her back, it made her want to cry. It felt as though she couldn't live with out the younger woman now, as if without her, air would cease to fill her lungs and blood would no longer flow through her veins. The slip of a girl, the feisty, bossy muggle born witch, was her entire world now, and god help anyone who tries to get between them. But what if the girl changes her mind? That horrible voice whispered in her head.

"What are you concentrating so hard on?" came the sleepy voice of her lover.

"You." she replied simply, as Hermione lifted her head to look into her dark eyes.

"I'm the reason you're so tense?" the younger witch asked frowning as she sat up to face the dark beauty by her side.

"Yes and no. I mean, I'm thinking about you and me, together and separately." she replied sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her naked body.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's taken us some time to get here, I want you to be sure that this," she waved her hand between herself and Hermione. "Us, is definitely what you want, because now that I've got you, I don't want to let go. I will never be the easiest person to be around all the time, I have a terrible temper and the things I've done in the past..."

"Are in the past." she said interrupting her. "Bella, I want to be with you more than anything, I love you. I know who and what you were, and it doesn't make me love you any less, it never will. I know who you are now, we all have our regrets and mistakes, some more than others, but it doesn't mean we have to be those people for the rest of our lives, I know you wont hurt me and I hope you know that I'll never hurt you, we all have the ability to change, I know I have, and I have seen the changes in you. Don't think that anything in this world will stop me loving you." she finished and softly kissed the older woman on the lips. "And I don't want you to let me go. Ever."

Bellatrix pulled the girl on to her lap to straddle her legs and kissed her deeply. "Good, because I never will." just as she was about to return to her lovers lips, her stomach growled loudly, causing Hermione to fall back to the mattress in a fit of giggles.

"I think we should get some food before we go on with what your thinking of doing." she said still laughing at the other witch.

"I'll have the elves make us something." she said as she got out of bed and pulled her robe back on. "You know your elf is still here." she said, looking over her shoulder as she walked over the table that was against the wall and touched a small crystal bell. A moment later an elf appeared wearing a brilliant white tea towel and a tea cosy on its head.

"Is you wanting your pain potions now miss?" the little creäture asked, not looking at her.

"No thank you twiggy, I would like you to make me and Hermione lunch, and bring a pot of coffee too." she ordered the elf. "Would you like anything else?" she turned and asked the woman in her bed.

"I'd like to see Shilo." she replied. She needed him to fetch a few things from her home.

"Send him up twiggy, when you have done the food take the rest of the day off. I do not want to be disturbed." she said turning back to Hermione, giving her a suggestive smile and a wink.

"Yes miss." he said ad he disappeared with a pop.

Hermione climbed out of bed with the cover wrapped around her she needed to use the bathroom, before she made it have way across the room her elf arrived.

"Miss Hermione." he said in way of a greeting, grinning widely at her, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Hello Shilo." she said grinning back at him, in the weeks that she had been away, he hadn't changed, his time with Bellatrix hadn't taken away any of his happy, chirpy nature either. "It's good to see you."

"I has been doing as you says, I took good care of Miss Bellatrix. Every day I is staying here bringing medicine and helping miss, Shilo didn't leave miss when she woke up even though she tells me to." he said excitedly, he was happy that he had been able to help her and follow his Mistresses orders.

"You've done a wonderful job Shilo, I want to thank you for looking after her. But I would like you to do me a favour, go home and bring me some clothes and my toothbrush please. Then I want you to go and spend time with your family, you have been away from them long enough." she said smiling at her little friend.

"Yes miss, right away." he said as he popped away.

"You won't be needing clothes." Bellatrix said, she had been listening to the pair from the corner of the room.

"I was hoping you would say that." she replied, as she closed the door to the  
bathroom.

In the few minutes that she had been in there, her items had been  
brought over and lunch had been laid out on the table. She took a seat opposite Bellatrix and smiled when the woman passed her a mug of coffee.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to an envelope next to Bella's plate.

"A letter from Cissy, here." she replied passing it over for her to read.

Hermione skimmed through the short note and smiled, Narcissa was inviting her sister to dinner, she had written that she understood that she wanted to spend time with her witch so she would expect her at the manor in three days time.

"That's lovely of her. Your witch huh?" she said as she passed it back.

"You think so? Flip it over." she replied in a deadpan voice. "And yes, you are now." she said and smiled.

Hermione turned the note and spotted a familiar scrawl across the bottom of the page.

Aunt Bella,

I hope my advise served you well. As repayment I will accept one memory in a pensive, or full details of the activities from yourself.

Draco.

"Draco gave you advise? About me?" she asked, shocked that Bella would discuss their relationship, any part of it, with him.

"He over heard me speaking with my sisters and decided to but in, trust me any thing he said, I quickly disregarded." she replied, taking the letter and folding back up.

"You spoke to your sisters about us? About us having sex?" she asked smiling at the pale woman sat opposite her.

"Again, they decided to offer advise I didn't ask, though, you seemed to enjoy some of the suggestions they made. Besides, I did not have the benefit of a book." she said as she ran her fingers over Hermione's arm.

"And how do they even know what to do with another woman?" she asked enjoying the dark womans gentle touch.

"I have no idea, they basically told me to do everything that I would enjoy, or went into detail about what they had enjoyed. That's when Draco stepped in." she said still tracing small circles over the brunettes arm.

"Well rest assured, I enjoyed every second of what you did. And will be requiring repeat performances regularly." she said trying into be as serious as she could as she took a bite of melon from her bowl.

"I believe you said something about showing me a book, I want to see how you did that thing with your back." she grinned when she saw the colour rise in the brunettes cheeks.

"That's not in there, I'll just go grab it." she said ducking her head as she stood and walked over to get her beaded bag from her jeans pocket. She returned and passed the book to Bellatrix.

"How to make magic between the sheets." she read the title out loud and laughed, sometimes magical folk could be so unimaginative when it came naming or giving things titles.

She flicked through the pages, turning her head this way and that, trying to work out the mechanics of some of the pictures in it.

They enjoyed their meal, talking and flirting through out. Bellatrix trying her hardest to make her witch blush by talking about the things in the book, she found out that the more crude she was the brighter Hermione's cheeks would flush, whether from being embarrassed or turned on, she didn't know. They did end up back in the bed ten minutes after the girl had finished eating though.

* * *

"Oh fuck yes, oh oh Bella. Harder...harder." Hermione begged her lover. It had been three days since she had barged into Bellatrix's home in the middle of the night. She was lent over the bath tub, the dark woman's fingers buried inside of her from behind, thrusting in and out, driving her to the edge of bliss, but refusing to let her fall.

"Bella please." she gasped, spreading her legs wider, wanting the woman deeper, closer.

Bellatrix reached her free hand around the brunettes hip and rubbed her clit hard, sending the girl over the edge, ripping her name from her throat in the way that she loved to hear. She continued thrusting slowly, prolonging her woman's pleasure. When Hermione had calmed, the pale witch stood up straight.

"Good girl." she said as she removed her fingers and licked each one clean, she loved the taste of her witch and wouldn't allow a drop to be wasted. She kissed Hermione's shoulder as she straightened up and stepped around her to climb into the tub.

"Remind me to run you a bubble bath more often." Hermione said, smirking at her submerged lover.

"You don't think it had anything to do with the way you were bent over the tub, exposing your delicious, tight...

"Bella." Hermione said in mock shock, she was a little embarrassed though. No one had ever spoken so dirty to her before, and Bella was definitely a talker, and if she were to be honest, it turned her on.

"Join me." she laughed, smiling back at her. She had been surprised when she woke that first afternoon and found the brunette still there, she had half expected her to be gone but she had stayed. Ever since the first night, neither of them had been able to keep their hands to themselves. Each time one of them tried to get out of bed and get dressed, the other would pull them back and have them moaning and writhing in pleasure within minutes.

The only time they actually did leave the bed, was to use the bathroom, bath or eat the food that had been sent up by the elves. Even then, their meals somehow managed to turn into sex, especially desserts.

Hermione climbed into the bath and sat facing her dark lover, she never wanted this time with her to end. She knew they were perfect together, apart from the sex being earth shattering, she knew they were compatible in other ways. After living and working together before Bella's accident, she knew they had a lot in common. There was no need for either of them to question any part of the relationship. This time was for them to just enjoy one another.

Hermione lifted a pale leg from the water and began massaging her lovers foot and calf muscle. She felt guilty, Bellatrix was still recovering and she had hardly slept since her arrival. She was doing all she could to relax her woman and coax her to sleep.

"Mmmm... Your very talented with your hands Hermione." she said, winking and suggestively flashing her a mischievous grin.

"How are you feeling?" the brunette asked, ignoring the loaded statement. She wanted Bella well and fully recovered. She had seen her clutching at her stomach once or twice over the last seventy-two hours, when she queried it, Bella dismissed it as hunger pangs and continued doing what ever she was at the time.

"Better than ever, why?" she replied, resting her head back against the side of the bath, enjoying the girl's attention.

"I just wondered, your sister's seemed to think you needed to rest. They even tried to send me away the other night." she said lifting the other leg and started her kneading and rubbing again. She made a mental note to go back to her place to get a potion for the woman.

"Pay no attention to them, you make me feel amazing in a way that no other has ever done before." she said as she sat up and lent forward to kiss her witch deeply. Effectively distracting the younger woman from her train of thought. She wasn't in any pain, the muscles in her stomach were a little sensitive but that was from the work out her witch was giving her.

"Do you mean that?" Hermione asked as the dark woman returned to her previous position.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." she replied honestly. Out of the four people he had taken to her bed, Hermione was by far the best, the only one that could have her moaning and screaming in a matter of minutes. She was the only one the dark woman had ever loved, that made all the difference.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help wondering, you know, about the others. About your past." she said quietly as she continued rubbing the older woman muscles.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to peak at the girl through her eye lashes.

"I'm not really sure." she said, then remained quiet, thinking about her next question. "What was your first time like?"

"The same as most women's I suppose." she said not looking at her lover. She wasn't entirely sure if she was comfortable with this line of questioning. She quickly peaked at Hermione again, she knew the girl wasn't satisfied with her answer by the look on her face. She sighed and continued.

"As you know Rodolphus was my first, he was a gentle as he could be, very attentive and kind. He never forced me to do anything and he was very considerate. It still hurt though. About a month or so after that, Rabastan approached us, knowing of his brothers preferences, he offered his...stud services. He was a handsome man when he was younger, a lot of woman found him desirable and a lot fell victim to his charms, we all agreed to the arrangement and if an heir was produced, Rod and I would have raised it as ours." she explained, trying to keep the details to a minimum.

"What was he like." Hermione asked not entirely sure why she needed to know.

"He was, forceful at times, he never forced me into anything." she said quickly when she saw the look of horror cross her lovers face. "He could be very selfish, noting like his brother. I started to refuse his company after a year, giving up on the hope of it getting any better. Hexing him out of my bed when he turned up uninvited." she said lightly trying not to make a big deal of it.

"What about the third man?" the brunette asked after a minute of silence.

"He was, better than Stan, paid attention, saw to my needs first. But he was nothing special." she replied quickly, refusing to go into any more detail than that.

"What was his name?" Hermione asked, ever since Bella had mentioned him that night at the restaurant it puzzled her. Why would she be so secretive about him, so far the dark woman had been open about her experiences.

"What about you, what was your first time like?" the older woman asked point-blank ignoring her question. She hadn't lied, there really was nothing special about the third man. The problem came from who he was, it wasnt something she was particularly proud of. Truth be known, she would rather have forgotten him.

Hermione sighed, she knew that Bella wouldn't answer her today she knew the woman hadn't loved him, she just couldn't understand the secrecy , maybe one day she would tell her though. So for now she proceeded to tell her short story.

"Um...painful. Victor Krum was my first, he was visiting from Bulgaria during his rest period from training. We went out one day, had a great time, ended up back at his hotel, one thing led to another... It was over in minutes. It put me off for a while, until he came over for Christmas. I thought I'd give sex another chance, that maybe it was just the first time that was horrendous. But things didn't really improve much, it only ever lasted a few minutes with him and never felt good, it didn't hurt though, so I guess that's a plus. I gave up on it for a few years. Then Ron and I started dating." she finished glumly. She tried not to think about her ex to often, it made her sad and sick to the stomach.

"What was he like?" Bellatrix asked, mimicking the girls earlier question, not knowing the full extent of what happened between the two, she saw no problem questioning her about him.

"Very kind, in the beginning. Attentive and sweet. After the accident though, I kept finding excuses to go home late, he got too rough, it could be extremely painful at times." she finished quietly. She shook her head, refusing to dwell on her time with him. She focused on the woman in front of her and smiled.

"What about the others?" the dark woman asked.

"There are no others. Besides you, I've only ever slept with Ron and Victor. Does that surprise you?" she laughed at the shocked expression on Bellatrix face. Sure she had dated, even kissed, but she hadn't slept with any of the others.

"A little, you are very beautiful Hermione, I'm very lucky someone didn't snatch you up years ago." she answered honestly.

"What can I say, I'm very picky over who I take to my bed." she laughed and ducked as the dark woman splashed her with water.

They washed each other, got out of the bath then dried each other, without magic. They both had every intention of getting dressed and doing something productive with their day, but once the towels had been dropped, and there was nothing between them, just skin on skin, they fell back in to bed.

Hermione straddled the womans hips and pinned her arms above her head. Gently kissing and nipping her way across her skin , lavishing each breast with wet kisses before letting go of her arms and moving further down her body.

Bellatrix willingly spread her legs for her young lover, giving her full access to her most intimate parts, she would never get tired of doing this with her.

Hermione gently spread her folds, exposing her already swollen nub and wet center. She slid her tongue into the dark woman's opening and thrust a few times before moving up to her clit, lapping at it as if it was her first drink after a long trek through the desert.

Bellatrix moaned her approval and thrust her hips into Hermione's face. The brunette pushed three fingers into her lover, loving the way she instantly responded to her, she was hot and wet and she tasted amazing. She continued her assault on her lovers sex, wanting nothing more than to feel her explode into her mouth. She craved the feeling of her walls tightening around her fingers.

"S...stop, I want you to come with me." Bellatrix panted. She pulled Hermione's hips around so that she was facing the opposite way and placed a leg each side of her head, she guided her back so her center hovered over her mouth, pulling at her hips until she was settled over her face. She began her gentle exploration of her lover by circling her clit with her tongue, gently running it over her slit and dipping it into her dripping pussy. Her hands ran along her hips and sides until they found Hermione's breasts, she pinched and tweaked the girls nipples until she felt her tremble from her arousal.

Hermione was shocked at Bella's ability to so easily shift her position, with little effort, but she wasnt about to complain, she managed to calm herself enough to return her attention back to her lover, she could feel her orgasm building and knew she wouldn't last much longer, she copied Bellatrix lap for lap and thrust for thrust, running her nails over the womans pale thighs, nibbling gently on her swollen clit, she pounded her fingers into Bella's center as hard as the angle would allow, until neither could take it any more and they both exploded with the force of their orgasms.

They never made it out of bed that day, or the next.

* * *

"Aunt Bella, Aunt Bella." came the muffled voice of Draco Malfoy through the thick wooden door of her bedroom.

The older woman got out of bed, wrapped her silk robe around herself and marched across the room.

"What?" she snapped once she pulled it open, and glared at her frightened nephew. How dare he come in to her home uninvited and wake them, it was practically the middle of the night.

"Mother sent me, you were supposed to come to dinner last night. She said she sent the invite four days ago and that she doesn't appreciate being ignored." he said, nervously taking a step back, waking Bellatrix Black was never a good idea, interrupting her activities was an even worse one . He knew that his aunt had a bad temper, he told his mother he didn't want to come and that she should send and elf in his place, but she refused, saying she didn't trust them to deliver her message.

"Tell my sister, I received her owl and the fact that I wasn't there, obviously meant that I declined her invitation, I'm very busy." she said sneaking a quick glance over her shoulder at the sleeping woman laying naked in her bed.

"I'm sorry, I told her..."

"You can also tell her that I don't appreciate her sending you around in the middle of the night, waking me up...

"Aunt Bella, it's three in the afternoon, look." he said stepping aside so she could see the sun streaming through the high windows of the foyer.

"Even so, she shouldn't be sending you to do her dirty work, she knows I wont hex you." she said, if she had been shocked by the amount of time that had passed since Hermione's arrival, she didnt show it.

Had Narcissa, Andromeda or an elf been banging on her door, she would have no qualms sending a mild hex their way. The last thing she wanted after months of dancing around one another, was to be interrupted during her time with Hermione.

"I'll tell her your busy." he said, flashing her a cheeky smirk. Now that he knew she wasn't going to hurt him, he could be his cocky self.

"So...what's she like? I always imagined she'd be a bit kinky, you know under that goody two shoes...

"Leave, now." she hissed interrupting him before he said anything else, she may have promised to look after him and make sure nothing hurt him, but he was pushing it.

"I knew it, what's she into then, bondage, S&M? Come on you owe me ." he said laughing as he strained his neck to see into the bedroom. "Did you do that thing with your tongue that I told you about?"

"Draco..."

Just as she stepped forward to tell him off and march him down the stairs he fell to the floor clutching his backside, crying out in pain.

"I suggest you go home Malfoy, before you make things worse for yourself." Hermione said as she came to stand next to her witch, wrapped in a sheet, wand in hand. She had heard everything he said, and knew Bella couldn't hex him, so she did it for her.

He scrambled to his feet, ran down the stairs and out the door still holding on to his rear end.

"What did you do to him?" the dark woman asked as she closed the door and wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

"Gave him a tattoo, wait till he catches a glimpse of it in the mirror, he's going to kill me." she said laughing as she lay her head on Bella's shoulder.

'A tattoo of what?"

"Is it really three in the afternoon?" she asked side stepping the question. No doubt she would find out soon enough. He would be back, after all, only the artist could remove it.

"It would seem so, why?" she replied.

"You do realise, neither of us have actually worn proper clothes in nearly a week." Hermione said shocked, it had indeed been five days since she sent everyone from the house and took to her lovers bed. They hadn't even left the room in that time.

"Are you complaining?" the dark woman asked, wearing a smug smile.

"No, just making an observation." she said smiling back, there was still a week before she had to return to the ministry, and Bella was still technically recovering, she wanted to make the most of their time together, before life started again.

"So witch, tell me, what are you into? Bondage, S&M, roleplay?" Bellatrix laughed as she gently pushed the younger woman back towards the bed.

"Well Miss Black, I'm open to trying new things." she laughed as she fell backwards on to the mattress, taking her woman with her.

* * *

Draco ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. Unzipping his pants and pushing them over his hips along with his boxers, he turned to look at the painful cheek in the mirror.

He gasped, too shocked to do anything but stare at the black lettering in the mirror. He shook his head and tried to angle his wand to remove it. Nothing he tried, no cleaning charm, no removal spell, no glamour or make up charm would touch it or cover it up. There on his back side, printed in inch high, bold black letters were the words,

I love Harry Potter.

"I'm going to kill you Granger." he said through gritted teeth. He pulled his pants up and begun plotting his revenge.

* * *

"I've just seen your sister coming up the path." Hermione said as she went into the large walk in closet where Bellatrix was getting dressed. She had already transfigured one of the older womans dresses to fit her, and added colour to it.

"It's a good thing we decided on clothing tonight then, she wouldn't have waited at the door." she replied as she pulled on her boots. They had agreed to get up and leave the room a few hours after Draco had scurried out the house. Hermione had said something about going to dinner or a show, she hadn't been paying much attention because during that conversation, the girl had straddled her, getting ready to ride her fingers into oblivion. All she knew was that she was going out, and at some point, would be fed.

"She didn't look happy, I think I'll leave you to have a chat with her." she said as she tried to quickly exit the closet and leave the room, an argument between the sisters wasnt something she wanted to be witness to, both had formidable and quick tempers.

"Oh no you don't, you can face her with me, it's your fault we missed her dinner, you kept me busy." the dark woman said, laughing as she grabbed her hand and held her by her side.

"It's your fault, you gave me the book and the letter." she whispered back as they left the room and walked down the stairs.

"I didn't force you to read them." she said quietly, smiling because she was happy the girl had.

"You asked me to, besides no one forced you to write them, or give them to me." she argued back, she knew Bella wasnt being serious, she just didn't want to deal with her sister by herself.

"It's both our fault, so we do it together." she said and quickly kissed her, before Hermione could argue any further.

As soon as they got off the bottom step the angry blond woman burst through the front door.

"Cissy, what a lovely surprise." the dark woman said in false delight. She walked over to her sister and kissed her cheek.

"What brings you here?" she asked as she walked back to Hermione and took a hand in her own. It wasn't for comfort or just something to do, the dark woman was making a point, it was a declaration to the brunette, that Bellatrix wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to be seen with her, a mudblood, if she was willing to show it in front of Narcissa part of the oldest of pure blood families, she would have no problems showing it to the rest of the world. It touched the younger witch.

"You know exactly why I'm here, Bellatrix Black, no one hears from you for nearly a week, you completely ignored my invitation, not so much as a thanks but no thanks in reply. Then to top it off, you hex my son." she ranted angrily at her sister.

"Well truthfully Mrs Malfoy it was..."

"Draco had it coming, the things he was saying were extremely rude." the dark woman interrupted Hermione before she could confess, until she was sure how Narcissa would react it was best that she believed it was Bella that hexed her precious little boy.

"And what about ignoring me, I sent you that invitation because I wish to spend time with you as does Andromeda, she wants you to be a part of teddy's life too, and if she is to become a permanent fixture in our family, Andi and I would like to get to know Miss Granger." she said trying to make her sister feel guilty, it worked.

"Cissy, if you reschedule dinner, I will be happy to come." she said trying to placate the blond woman. All she really wanted to do was go out with her witch and get some food, she was famished, the afternoon activities had worked up her appetite.

"Good, you can come tonight, get your cloak." she replied, a false smile on her face, she knew her sister would agree, telling her off and making her feel guilty was just a bonus, she had always been able to get what ever she wanted from her older sisters, especially Bellatrix.

The dark woman rolled her eyes, she should have seen that coming. She pulled Hermione to the other side of the room and helped her into her cloak.

"I guess I'll see you when your done, I'll be at my place, I have some paperwork to do bef..."

"Nice try, you heard her, the invite was for both of us. Your coming." Bella said quietly with a smirk on her face, she knew Hermione was worried about what Draco was going to do in retaliation, and honestly she was curious herself, not many people could get one over on her clever witch. Besides if Hermione was with her, she wouldn't be forced to answer questions about how her sex life was, her sisters could be extremely nosey and her nephew wouldnt dare mention anything in front of the younger witch again.

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Hermione took the woman's offered arm and they followed the youngest black sister out the door. This was going to be interesting, she thought as they apparated away.

* * *

I know, this chapter was mostly filler, sorry.

I've read through the rest of the chapters and had to throw a few out, so I'm having to rewrite a couple.

Imperfectionisunderated: You nearly gave me a heart attack..:-) . It's not over just yet, but unfortunately it won't be long. As for the angry make up sex... Remember Phil?... Keep an eye out for him, bella didn't like him much.

Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange: I was freaking out because I honestly didn't think it was good enough, I almost didn't post it. But im glad everyone seems to have enjoyed it.

Michi the Mischievous: Your words of encouragement and PM's have helped me so much, thank you my friend.

xAngeloftheNorthx: You have no idea how much I love reading your reviews, every one of them so far has made me laugh... Your enthusiasm is infectious, I love it, thank you for putting a smile on my face.

To everyone else, thank you so much again for the reviews, please let me know what you think of this one.

Until next time...


	30. Chapter 30

Just want to say a quick thanks to everyone for the reviews, I'm glad every one liked the tattoo.

Enjoy...

* * *

They walked into Malfoy manor and were greeted by the excited shrieks and laughter of a child. Obviously Andromeda had brought her grandson to dinner and was playing a game with the little boy to cause the sounds. Hermione saw Bellatrix visibly stiffen at the sound, it's not that she wasn't fond of children, she had told her that she just wasn't very good with them.

Narcissa ordered the house elf that greeted them at the door to take their cloaks and then to carry on with dinner. As he popped away, the blond woman led them into the living area, where the family spent most of their time, then went off to supervise the meal preparations.

Andromeda was sat on the sofa grinning as she watched Draco mock wrestle with Teddy. The boy was about to jump on his back when he spotted the two strangers and ran to his grand mother to scurry on to her lap, hiding his head in the crook of her neck, sneaking peeks at the women every so often.

"Bella, Hermione, I trust you're well?" she said in greeting. She offered no smile or welcoming gesture, until she knew her grandson was safe around her older sister, she wouldn't. Despite her relationship with the younger woman, she needed to be sure that Bellatrix had changed enough to be around him, he was all she had left of her daughter.

"Andi, he's safe, I promise. If it makes you feel any better I'll stay away from him tonight." the dark woman said, a little saddened by her sisters reaction, even after the memories she had shared. But she understood, it was one thing to trust her while the boy was safely tucked away, and something completely different when they were in the same room together.

"How do you propose to get to know him if you do that?" she asked as she lifted the boy and turned him to face the pair. "Teddy this is your aunty Bella, she's grandma's sister." she said pointing to the older woman. "And that is Hermione, she knew your mommy and daddy. Say hello." she said.

The little boy looked at them curiously, not sure what to make of them just yet. "Hello." he said as he jumped off his grandmother's lap and ran to Draco, who was pouring drinks.

"He will get used to you." Andi explained as she watched her nephew pick Teddy up and hand him a cup of juice. She had been surprised how well the two boys had taken to each other, but happy that the little one had a male role model to look up to, she had told Cissy that Draco would make a wonderful father one day, and it was true, if he could only find a nice witch to settle down with.

"How are you Bella, really?" she turned and asked the dark woman, concern for her clear across her face. The night they had left, she noticed the woman rubbing at the wound on her stomach, even though it had healed, it was obviously causing her discomfort.

"Better than I've felt in years Andi. Hermione has taken good care of me. The potions have done their job and I am fully healed." she said finally smiling at her sister. She steered the brunette towards a chair but stopped when Draco placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Don't sit down Granger, you have a tattoo removal to do." he said passing his aunt a glass of red wine.

"Behave yourself tonight and I might think about it." she replied more confidently than she felt, she just knew that at any moment he would exact his revenge, and it was putting her on edge. He passed her a drink and winked.

"What did you do to it?" she asked as she sniffed at the red liquid. She couldn't pick up any obvious signs of sabotage, but still reluctant to drink it, she placed it on the glass table that was in the middle of the room.

"I'm not that obvious, poison isn't subtle enough for me." he said rolling his eyes as he picked up her glass and took a mouthful of wine to prove his point. "See, just have a drink and relax, I'm not going to do anything. I have a date tomorrow and need this tattoo gone." he smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She relaxed, but only a little, he was a slytherin and half Black after all. She took the second glass of wine and sipped at it, holding the liquid on her tongue to find any tastes that shouldn't be there, happy that he was telling the truth, she swallowed and thanked him.

The time passed quickly between then and just before dinner, Hermione couldn't help grinning when after a little encouragement from Draco, Teddy had walked over to Bellatrix to show her his toy broomstick, when she smiled at him and told him that she had a bigger version of it at home, he grabbed her hand and took her to a clear space in the room, he wanted to show her how well he could fly.

"You are an excellent flyer. You will make a wonderful seeker for slytherin one day." she said kneeling down as he jumped off his toy.

"Maybe when you're a bit bigger, aunt Bella can take you for a ride on hers, she goes real high, and she goes real fast." Draco said to the boy and grinned at his aunts expression of horror, he knew how uncomfortable she was but couldn't resist winding her up. Besides it would be good for her and teddy to spend time together and they both loved flying, it was a start.

"Yes please aunty Bella, please. I'll be good and sit really still." the little boy said excitedly as he jumped up and down grabbing hold of her skirt.

"Maybe, when you are bigger." she said nodding, eyes wide open she turned to look at Hermione, unsure of what else to say. The thought of being responsible for the little boys physical safety terrified her, it was different with Draco, he was grown when she made the promise to help keep him safe. This boy was only a child, too small and delicate.

Narcissa walked in a moment later and announced that dinner was ready. Teddy grabbed his "new" aunts hand and led her to the dinning room, much to everyone's astonishment.

After a minor tantrum and a promise of chocolate ice cream, the little boy finally agreed to sit next to his grand mother so that Bella and Hermione could be seated together, leaving Draco and Narcissa at the two ends of the table that was smaller than the one the Malfoy family usually used, but it was perfect for intimate family meals such as this. Once they were seated the plates were filled with wonderful looking, delicious smelling food.

They all made polite conversation throughout dinner, discussing work and teddy's schooling. Bellatrix even mentioned the possibility of Draco taking the open position in the rehab department, to which he smiled broadly and nodded enthusiastically at Hermione.

"Only if you can learn to hold your tongue and not discuss mine and Hermione's relationship with any of the imbeciles in the lab, or at all." his aunt said seriously, noticing the mischievous glint in his eye.

"I doubt my son would gossip with those people Bella, he wouldn't partake in such silly behaviour." Narcissa said. It was obvious to everyone there, the woman's love for the boy had blinded her if she thought Draco wasn't a gossip, it was his favourite pass time.

"Don't fool yourself Cissy, when I first came to visit, after Bella's accident, he couldn't wait to tell me all about every scandal and bit of gossip from the last twenty-odd years." said Andi flashing Hermione a grin.

"Hey, I'm sat right here you know." he said to the four woman, a look of false innocence on his face. Every one returned to their food and continued with other topics of conversation.

"Psst.. Granger." Draco whispered while his mother and aunts were distracted.

"What?" she replied just as quietly as she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry about... You know.. earlier, I was just trying to embarrass my aunt." he said sincerely, although he would have liked a few details, he did after all give her tips on all his best moves with the ladies.

"Forget it, just don't do it again." she said narrowing her eyes suspiciously, for as long as she had known him, not once had she ever heard him apologise for anything, he was up to something.

He nodded his understanding and returned his attention to the rest of the table. Once everyone had finished their dinner Narcissa announced that dessert was chosen and made by her son.

He grinned and with a clap of his hands one bowl of chocolate ice cream appeared in front of teddy and five gorgeous looking chocolate sundaes appeared in front of the rest of them.

"I chose the 'Gelato di Cioccolato del Cipriani' in honour of the three Black sisters being reunited, I know how much you all enjoyed your vacations to Italy as children and know how much you all adore chocolate, Granger I'm sure you will appreciate it too, tuck in everyone." He said with a grin followed by a wink in Hermione's direction.

It was probably her suspicious nature but when everyone else picked up their spoons, she refused.

"Is there something wrong with your dessert Hermione?" Bellatrix asked, when she noticed her witch hadn't touched the ice cream.

"I think he's done something to it." she whispered back, flicking her eyes to the young man at the end of the table.

"Rest assured I have not tampered with your food. Just eat it and enjoy." he said when he over heard them. They had made the exchange as quietly as possible, he didn't want his mother knowing that he was up to anything. She would kill him if something were to upset their family dinner.

"Here, let's swap." he said exchanging his bowl for hers and taking a huge spoonful of it in his mouth to prove his innocence.

"See, he won't dare do anything with his mother here, eat up, you will like it. I promise " the dark woman said quietly , then turned her attention to her own food.

Hermione picked up her spoon and scooped a small amount on to it, just as she was about to put it in her mouth she felt a cold sensation engulf her left nipple. She gasped quietly and looked around the table to see if anyone else had heard her or had been affected by whatever it was, Draco was happily eating and playing with teddy and the sisters were reminiscing over Narcissa falling out of a gondola when she was five. Shrugging it off, she returned to her food.

When the chocolate hit her tongue and the creamy substance started to melt, she had to give the young man his dues, it was very good.

On the third bite, she felt the cold sensation again, this time it felt as though it was trailing down her stomach and over her hip, she gasped and looked at the dark woman by her side, thinking perhaps she was playing some type of foreplay game, but she was licking the ice cream off her spoon, while listening to Andromeda tell them about something she had found on a trip a few years ago.

She tried to calm her self down and finish the delicious dessert when the sensation hit her again, this time it felt as if Bellatrix was thrusting her tongue in to her, much like she had earlier that day. Her spoon dropped to the table with a clang and everyone turned to look at her.

"Is everything alright Miss Granger?" narcissa asked, concerned that she had been over taken by some muggle ailment.

"Fine thank you Mrs Malfoy, I just dropped my spoon." she said stating the obvious to everyone. Bellatrix quirked her eyebrow at her lover and gave her a curious look. Hermione gave her an apologetic smile, picked up her spoon continued eating. A moment later she felt a flick against her clit, then the feeling of Bellatrix lips incasing it in a hot wet kiss.

"Oh shit." she gasped as quietly as she could, gripping hold of the edge of the table as the sensation continued, she looked at her lover with the spoon in her mouth , ready to beg her to stop what ever game she was playing, then she heard a sniggering coming from behind her. Without having to look at him, she knew what he had done.

She discreetly placed her hand under the table and on the dark womans leg to get her attention, she needed to stop her before taking care of the blonde, he would regret ever crossing her.

"Please stop eating, put that spoon down." she said quietly when the woman lent over slightly.

"Why?" she said with a frown on her face, she didn't wan to stop, it was one of her favourites.

"Because he hasn't tampered with my food, he's tampered with your cutlery, I can feel everything you're doing with your tongue against that spoon." she hissed, trying her best to keep a smile on her face and calm her self at the same time.

"Oh." she said understanding dawning on her, she pushed the rest of the chocolate dessert away and gave her nephew a dark look, oh how she wished she could hex him, but she would leave it for her witch, she knew how inventive she could be. He would pay for trying to embarrass them both in less than twenty-four hours. A wicked grin graced her features and she saw the boy gulp.

"Miss Granger, tell me, what did you do before working in the Ministry?" Narcissa asked the younger witch, unaware of the goings on at her table.  
Hermione smiled and in a steady voice told the blond woman her entire work history, all the while, thinking of ways to get back at her son.

"Thank you for dinner Cissy, I need to be getting him home and in his bed." the middle black sister said sometime later, as she picked up her grandson who had fallen asleep with his head on the table, he wrapped his arms and legs around her sleepily.

"Nonsense, use one of the guest rooms upstairs, There is still some of Draco's old pyjamas somewhere from when he was teddy's age, I'll have an elf bring them to you." Narcissa said. She had enjoyed having her sister with her tonight and was reluctant to let her leave, truth be known, when Draco was out or working she was incredibly lonely, if she could have her own way, Teddy and Andi would move out of that tiny muggle home of theirs and move in with her. But it was too soon to approach the subject, maybe in a few weeks when everything has settled.

"Thanks Cissy, I don't really want to take him out there, it's cold tonight." she replied relived that her sister made the offer. As much as she loved the little boy in her arms, sometimes she craved adult company, just so she could have a conversation that didn't consist of colouring, what was built with Lego or how many worms were found in the garden that day. She didn't want another man in her life, she would never love another the way she loved her husband, and the mothers at teddy's school where too young for her to relate to, she had always been an old soul even when she was a girl, so the time she had spent with her sister was precious to her, and when she left in the morning, she would miss it.

"Put him to bed, then join us in the drawing-room for a drink." she replied with a smile.

"Draco, fetch a bottle of Romane Conti from the cellar, and the firewhiskey you bought in Italy for Bella." she said as she stood up to lead the remaining two people in to the drawing-room. It was time she got to know the girl who had bested her son at almost everything during school, helped bring down the most evil man to walk the earth and had now, won her sister's heart.

As they sat on the large comfortable seats by the fire in the surprisingly cosy room, Narcissa watched how her sister behaved around the young woman. She had never seen Bellatrix smile so much, and she had a glow about her that wasn't coming from the fire in the grate. She was gentle with the girl, attentive and kind. She smiled, it was about time Bellatrix was happy.

"Tell me about your parents Miss Granger, what do they do in the muggle world?" she asked, coming to sit in the chair opposite the lovers, ignoring Bella's dark look.

"Cissy, there is no need for questioning, you will get to know her well enough in time." Bellatrix snapped, she wanted to put an end to it before Andi came back, her two younger sisters together were like a dog with a bone, they wouldn't give up, especially when it was something to do with her, and their older sister being in love, with a muggle born woman, was the juiciest bone they had ever had.

"It's fine Bella, I don't mind." Hermione said as she placed a hand on her arm, if anything got out of hand she was more than capable of stopping it.

"My parents used to be dentist's, they look after and treat people's teeth." she explained when she noticed the look of confusion on her face.

"I see." she replied, it was obvious to Hermione that she didn't understand.

"When you say used to, what do you mean, what do they do now?" she asked.

"Cissy." Bellatrix said, she knew the girls parents was a touchy subject. Hermione had explained what had happened, what she had done, it was upsetting for her and she didn't want her sister distressing her witch.

"Bella if you are to stop me asking questions, how will I every get to know the girl?" she snapped back, she was getting tired of hearing her name said in a warning tone from her sister. Bella had always been over protective of her things, but surely the girl could handle a few general questions about herself and her family, there was no harm, or malice intended.

"I say used to, because I'm not sure what they are doing anymore." Hermione said quickly, before a full-blown argument broke out between the sisters. "You see, during my seventh year at Hogwarts, they moved to Australia and I havent heard from them since." she explained, not wanting to go in to all the details and reasons for the move.

"And what about brothers and sisters?" Narcissa said, ignoring Bellatrix and returning her attention to the brunette.

"I have none, I'm an only child." she said smiling at her lover, hoping she would understand that she was fine with the questioning.

"Do you want children Miss Granger?" The blond witch asked out of the blue.

The sudden change of subject threw Hermione, she didn't know how to answer the question. She hadn't really thought about it much since she was a teenager, sure she had built her house with the thoughts of one day possibly having children, but actually wanting them, was something completely different.

"Um.. I'm not sure, my immediate answer is no, I've always been very career driven." she said as honestly as she could.

"That's a shame, when we were growing up Bella always said she wanted a little girl someday." Narcissa said, looking her oldest sister with a sad smile.

"Things change Cissy, now drop it. Talk about something else or we shall leave." the dark woman snapped, a dark look on her face, her temper was beginning to fray with her sister. She had no right putting Hermione on the spot like that.

"Ah, Draco. You took your time." Narcissa exclaimed, she stood and took the bottles from her son, she knew she had said the wrong thing and thought it best the get out of Bella's way for a few minutes, so she went to pour the drinks while Draco passed them out.

"Are you ok?" Hermione whispered to the dark woman while they were alone.

"Yes, I'm fine." she snapped, truthfully, she hadn't wanted the brunette to know of her desire for children, it was something she had given up on years ago. The reason she wasn't good with them, was because she never allowed herself to be around them for to long, never allowed herself to hope.

"Bella.."

But before Hermione could say another word Andromeda walked in and made her way over to her eldest sister.

"You made quite the impression on Teddy." she said smiling at the dark woman.

"I did nothing." she muttered softly.

"He's five Bella, all you have to do is pay attention to him and take an interest in what he is doing, which you did." she explained, wondering why the older woman was sulking.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." the younger brunette mumbled as she stood from her place next to her lover and left the room.

"Have you two been arguing already?" Andromeda asked, watching a flicker of annoyance cross her sisters face. "Bella, I'm not being nosey, I just..."

"Just don't, Cissy has done enough damage." she snapped as she stood and followed her witch. She hadn't meant to snap at her, but for something like that to come out the way it did, right after she had found out that Hermione didn't want children, threw her defences up. What if Hermione left her because of it?

She walked down the hall, stopped at the first door on the right and knocked.

"Hermione, can I come in?" she asked quietly.

The door open and the brunette gave her a tentative smile. She turned to the sink to wash and dry her hands.

"I'm sorry." the dark witch said coming to stand behind her.

"It's fine Bella, im not upset. I know that when you get like that, it's just your way of coping with the situation. What I don't get , is what your coping with?" she said looking at her lovers reflection in the mirror.

"I should have been the one to tell you..."

"That you wanted kids?" she finished for her. The dark woman nodded.

"Bella, there was always going to be a chance that one of us wanted them, but we've only been together for five minutes. I might change my mind one day and want a whole bunch of them, or you might change your mind and not want any. For now, lets just enjoy being alone with one another." she said as she turned and lent against the sink.

"That's just it, I don't actually want children anymore, I gave up on the hope of having one when I found out that Stan was sterile. I've become too selfish to raise a child." she replied as she wrapped her arms around the young woman's waist and pulled her against her body.

"Then why were you sulking?" she was surprised by that bit of information, but she smiled as she kissed the pale woman's nose. She would ask her about it later.

"Because I didn't think you would give me a chance to explain. That you would just leave." she said quietly, dropping her eye's to the ground, in a rare show of insecurity.

Hermione lifted her chin with one finger and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You silly thing, I'm not going anywhere. I told you, nothing will ever stop me from loving you." she smiled and wrapped her arms around the womans neck.

Bellatrix wasted no time in taking advantage of their position, she pushed her lover back against the sink and lifted her until she was sat on it. She slowly kissed a hot trail down the brunettes neck and exposed collar-bone, her hands moved to her womans legs and slowly lifted her dress to her thighs, gently spreading her knees apart.

"Bellatrix, is everything alright?" they heard knocking and Andromeda ask through the door.

"Fuck." Hermione whispered.

The dark woman smiled and helped her lover back to the ground. She checked that they were both in order before training her face into a scowl and opening the door.

"Perfectly fine." she said as she walked past her sister and back into the drawing-room, Hermione close behind.

They spent the rest if the evening talking and laughing together. Not wanting to upset her sister again, Narcissa avoided asking any overly personal questions and instead, learnt about the girl by listening to her talk about her childhood and such with Andi and Draco, she could see how strongly her and Bella felt for each other, Hermione wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She would get her chance to know the girl.

When Bellatrix announced that they would have one more drink before going home, Draco made his way over to Hermione smiled at her.

"No hard feeling Granger?" he said as he passed her a drink.

"None at all, it was rather pleasant actually." she said smugly, hoping to make him feel uncomfortable. It didn't work, he laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Good, because it was just a bit of fun. You know how it is when a new couple just get together, you have to tease them a bit." he said with a grin on his face as he watched her sip the wine.

"I'll have to remember that." she said in a deadpan voice. She hadn't noticed how intently he was watching her, otherwise she wouldn't have finished the drink.

"So any chance you could get Potter off my ass?" he asked hopefully.

"Turn around." she said as she took out her wand. He turned his back and watched over his shoulder.

The brunette flicked the magical stick of wood and he felt a sharp pain as the tattoo disappeared.

"Ow, that stung a bit." he said as he turned to face her, rubbing his butt cheek.

"Is that the end of it now, no more teasing?" she asked.

"Sure, listen I'm glad you and my aunt are together, your good for her." he said genuinely, as he looked at Bellatrix smiling for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, at something his mother had said.

"She's good for me too." the young witch replied, smiling at her lover.

"Anyway, enjoy the rest of your evening, I'm glad you came." he said putting emphasis on the last word.

Hermione felt a tightening in her stomach as the dark witch brought her cloak over and help her into it.

"I hope you can, come again." he said, again putting emphasis on the word "come".

The brunette almost lost the ability to stand. She felt as though an orgasm was building and about to rip through her body.

"Bella." she whispers desperately as she clung to the dark woman's arm.

"What did you do." Bellatrix hissed angrily at her grinning nephew.

"Pollaplés orgasmoús potion." he said, bending over holding his stomach laughing. "Oh Granger or so much fun to play with." he howled.

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her to the fireplace, the girl was in no fit state to concentrate enough to apperate.

In a moment of clarity Hermione lifted her wand and pointed it at the laughing man who was now sat on the sofa still clutching at his stomach. As the green flames engulfed the pair, a spell shot from her wand and hit him square in the chest, successfully putting an end to his manic laughter.

He shot up and ran to the mirror on the opposite side of the room and opened his shirt, he checked every inch of skin he could see, once he was happy that there was no new ink, he dropped his trousers and turned to check his backside, it was unmarked. He righted his clothes and apologised to his mother and aunt who were still in the room, watching him with a look of horror on their faces.

"She's losing her touch, she miss fired." he laughed as he left the room.

* * *

"Oh god Bella." Hermione moaned breathlessly as she ravished a pale neck with her lips and teeth. It felt as though she was being put through the worst type of torture, her body was pushed to the limits of pleasure, threatening to take her over the edge and give her relief, but every time she was close, her body calmed and refused her release.

"I know, I know." the dark woman said gently, guiding her witch out of the fireplace in the library of Lestrange manor. She took her to the sofa and sat her down, watching as she fought a losing battle with her own body. She regretted the day she taught Draco how to brew that potion.

"Is there an antidote?" the younger woman asked, desperation in her eyes as she clutched the sofa cushions in her fists.

"Only one." Bellatrix replied, lifting the brunette to her feet and a quickly removing her clothes. She tried to keep things slow, to make sure Hermione enjoyed it as much as she would.

The girl had other ideas, with the last shred of clarity she vanished Bella's dress and pushed her down to lay on the sofa, she took the older woman's hand and guided it to her hot center as she straddled her hips. Bella pushed two fingers into her lover and marveled at the wetness she was surrounded by, obviously her nephew had been liberal with the dosage.

Hermione moved up and down, riding Bella's fingers as hard as she could, desperate for release she dropped her hand between her legs and rubbed her clit in time with Bella's thrusts.

"Fuck Bella..I..I need m..more...please." the young woman begged, her eyes scrunched closed and a look of painful ecstasy on her face.

The dark woman groaned her approval and slipped a third finger in to her lovers opening, her eyes transfixed on Hermione's fingers rubbing, tweaking and pinching her clit.

The brunette moved faster, coming down harder on her lovers hand, she felt the orgasm building, with her other hand she massaged her breasts pinching her nipple almost painfully between her fingers until she couldn't take anymore, her body tensed , head thrown back, eyes closed, her hips bucking and her muscles tightening, she screamed her lover's name to the gods as the came hard on Bellas hand.

She slumped forward, both hands on the arm rest behind the dark womans head. "I'm sorry, I tried to control it." she said breathlessly as she felt Bella shift and remove her fingers.

"Mmm...don't, I love watching you lose control." she replied in a husky voice as she pulled the witch into a kiss, her hands running along her naked skin, cupping her backside and grinding her pelvis in to hers.

"How long does the potion last?" she asked as she kissed her way down the older woman's body.

"A f..few hours." she groaned as she felt Hermione thrust her tongue into her.

The unlikely lovers spent the rest of the night making love against any available surface in the library, until they collapsed in each other arms, naked on the sofa and fell into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that, and have a spare minute or two to leave a review.  
Thank you xxx

xAngeloftheNorthx: I know five day...they have to stop so though right?...nah. Maybe for a few hours lol.

Imperfectionisunderated: It is unfortunate because I've had so much fun writing it and enjoyed reading everyone's reviews. I will be sad once I've posted the last chapter, but I need time to finish another story that I have been writing...it's also Bellamione if that makes you feel any better?

Michi the Mischievous: Thank you Laurie, tell Michi that I hope she feels better soon...um maybe rolling around isn't the best thing for her to be doing lol.

Until next time...


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for your lovely reviews, and thank you to everyone who has added this story as a favorite or followed, its lovely to know there are so many people who like it.

I havent had much time to check this chapter, so please excuse my mistakes.

Enjoy...

* * *

A pained groan sounded in the dimly lit room, a body moved stiffly, untangling limbs and pushing cushions to the floor , tired eyes rapidly blinked trying to make sense of their surroundings.

"Morning." Bellatrix said groggily, looking up at her young lover through bleary, tired eyes. She had fallen asleep only four hours ago and would happily crawl up stairs and into her bed to sleep the day away.

"Hi...how did you manage to sleep with me slumped on top of you?" Hermione asked, mind still foggy from sleep, as she stretched out her limbs, groaning as the previous nights activities made themselves apparent through her aching body.

"You wore me out, besides I liked it." she smiled sleepily as she nestled her head deeper in to the cushion, and shut her eyes.

"Lets go to bed, it'll be more comfortable." the brunette said envious of her lovers ability to find comfort in the most awkward positions.

With some effort, the pale witch dragged her body up into a sitting position and grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa to cover her witch, she picked up her wand from the floor and transfigured Hermione's dress into a second one for herself, and stood up.

"Come on then my rampant little gryffindor, this snake needs her beauty sleep." she chuckled, holding out her hand for Hermione to take, while she kept the throw closed with the other.

"If sleep made you beautiful, you must have slept for a thousand years." she replied and kissed the pale finger tips.

"Hermione...I..I.." the dark woman stumbled for something to say, she had been told she was beautiful in the past and she knew that many had lusted after her, but they were the type that only wanted to bed the infamous deatheater, the dark lords right hand to win favor with him through her, she had always pushed them away, sent many scurrying back to their wives with their tails between their legs. But this girl could say the sweetest and most romantic things, something she had never truly had in her life, and sometimes, Bella didn't know how to act or what to say in return.

"It's ok Bella, I know." Hermione said, seeing the insecurities, and uncertainties that her witch battled against. She knew how the woman felt, even if she was still to actually hear her say the words.

"Last night wasn't technically my fault you know." she said coyly changing the subject, as she took the offered hand and was led out the door.

"What did you hex him with by the way?" Bellatrix asked thankful that the brunette was so understanding, as she took the girl up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Um... Lets just say, he won't be getting a happy ending to his date today." she replied. She felt a little guilty, she thoroughly enjoyed last night with Bellatrix, if it hadn't been for Draco's potion, it could have taken weeks maybe even months, for her lose all her inhibitions and truly let go of her self-control with her lover. In the light of day, her retaliation seemed a tad harsh.

"Oh. Poor Draco." she said seriously then chuckled, in her mind, her nephew deserved it. No one messed with her witch and got away with it. It was about time the prankster realised that he has met his match in Hermione when it came to dishing out hexes and spells.

They dropped the material covering their bodies and crawled into bed, Bellatrix pulling the younger witch into her arms so that she was resting her head on a pale shoulder.

"Bella?" Hermione said after a few minutes of silence.

"Mmm.."

"I'm hungry." she said, resting her chin on her hand and looking up at the half asleep woman.

"Work up an appetite last night?" she chuckled. "Do you want me to get the elves to make you something?" she said chuckling, peeking through half-opened eyes.

Hermione shook her head and sat up. "I think I'll get up and do it. Want me to bring you anything?" she asked, slipping off the bed and covering herself in Bella's black silk robe hoping that she hadn't noticed her blush at the memory of the things she had Bella do to her last night, things she had never thought herself capable of .

"You have too much energy for this time of morning witch." she said closing her eyes again.

"So you don't want breakfast?"

"Pancakes. And strong tea." came the muffled reply, when Hermione looked up from tying the belt, she saw that the woman had pulled the covers up to her chin and buried the top of her head under the pillow, leaving only her nose and mouth exposed.

She laughed and left her to sleep. As she walked down the stairs she had a sudden realisation that she had no idea where the kitchen was, dismissing the thought of going back to ask Bellatrix, she walked to the first unfamiliar door and opened it, and by the looks of it, it hadn't been used in years, it was the study. There was an old newspaper sat unread on the desk, a pair of wire rimmed glasses carelessly tossed to one side, and a tumbler with what she presumed must have been whiskey crystallized at the bottom. This must have been were Rodolphus spent his time. There were pictures of a handsome young man scattered around the room and in frames on the desk. She wondered briefly who he was, she would have to ask Bella later, she didn't recognise him, he wasnt in any of the ministry files that she had been given to study at the start of the rehab scheme, when she was trying to learn everything she could about the woman sleeping upstairs.

She closed the door and tried the next one, opening it, all she found was a set of stairs leading down into darkness, she shuddered at the cold air rushing up the stairwell of the cellar, she quickly stepped back and shut it out, there was no way she would ever be going down there, she hated the cold. Looking around she saw that there were several more unfamiliar doors and huffed in defeat, she would have to call for an elf.

"Twiggy?" she said quietly hoping she had got his name right, unsure if the elf was around or out on an errand.

"Yes miss?" the little elf said, suddenly standing behind the young brunette, startling her.

"Oh.." she gasped as she turned around, giggling at her nervous state, the house seemed to put her on edge.  
"Hello, could you show me where the kitchen is please. I would like to make some breakfast."

"If miss is hungry, twiggy can make food." the creäture answered, eyes downcast staring at the floor.

"No thank you, I'd like to do it, if you could just show me where everything is, I would be very grateful." she replied, wondering why the elf wouldn't look at her. She knew that they believed showing submission to their master in this way was a sign of respect, but they were not required to do it to a guest.

"Here you go miss, everything you is needing is in there." said the elf pointing to a door which she presumed must be a pantry, as she was led in to a large kitchen. "Miss, you must not go into masters study again, master never let anyone in there, even miss Bellatrix." he said anxiously wringing his hands. "Twiggy must go, there is lots to do."

"Thank you Twiggy." she said as the elf dissiperated, why on earth would he be so protective of a dead mans study, she wondered. Shrugging, she put it on the ever-growing mental list of things to ask Bella later. When she opened the door, her jaw fell open. The "pantry" was the size of a muggle living room, on the walls were shelves upon shelves of non perishable foods, dried ingredients, herbs and spices, things that she had never heard of before, such as Agrimonia eupatoria.

In one corner a permanent cooling charm had been placed on recognisable things like milk, eggs, fruit and fresh cream. She lifted her wand and summoned the ingredients that she would need to make pancakes, she would never have found them if she had gone looking. She went back to the kitchen, and after a little digging around for mixing bowls and pans, she started to prepare breakfast.

* * *

As she stacked two generous servings of pancakes on to plates, the elf returned holding several envelopes.

"Miss, this was sent for you." he said passing over a sealed letter, still not looking up at her.

She took it and looked at the handwriting on the front, it was from Harry, rolling her eyes she placed it on the tray next to her plate, deciding to read it after she had her food, she couldn't deal with anything he wanted on an empty stomach. She wasn't angry at him anymore, she was however, still a little upset at what he had done, but he was her best friend practically a brother, and she knew that she would have to speak to him eventually, besides everything had turned out for the best in the end, she had already decided to take Bellatrix to his house later that week, there were things the three of them needed to discuss.

She picked up the tray, cast a spell on the teapot to follow her and made her way back upstairs to wake her lover.

"Bella...Bella, breakfast is ready." she said as she placed the tray on the table. When the dark witch didn't respond, she walked over and climbed on to the mattress.

"Come on my love, before it goes cold." she said as she pulled the pillow off her face and pushed the covers off her shoulders.

The older woman groaned and rolled on to her side wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and resting her head on her stomach.

"Something smells good." she said sleepily as she nestled in to her lover.

"It's your food and if you don't get out of this bed it will be ruined." Hermione said playfully as she stroked the dark woman's black curls.

"Mmm.. I don't think its the food, I think it's you." she said as she opened the robe and kissed a line across her abdomen. "You smell good enough to eat." said as she dipped her tongue in to the girls naval.

Hermione groaned and tangled her fingers in the black curls, as she laid down, Bellatrix stomach chose that moment to loudly protest against their activities.

"Come on, let's get some food in you." the brunette giggled as she gently pushed the woman up.

"I would much rather have something else in me." she replied in low voice.

Hermione turned and gave her a look that clearly said food first.

"Fine, but don't think that we are leaving this bed again today." she grumbled getting out and throwing a large shirt over her naked body.

The younger witches laughed and sat down at the table. "You look cute in my t-shirt." she had transfigured the one Shilo had brought her to twice the size, so she could cover herself to stand out on the balcony one morning.

"Is that what it is, I thought it was one of those old fashion nighty things." she replied looking down and pulling at the material. She shrugged and walked over to her chair.

"What's that?" the dark woman asked nodding towards the envelope as she grabbed her plate.

"A letter from Harry." she replied pouring out two cups of tea and passing one over.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Bellatrix asked before taking a mouthful of food, enjoying the syrup soaked breakfast, she had always had a sweet tooth.

"Later, it's probably nothing important." she was sure it was a letter saying how sorry he was and asking for forgiveness, but she was reluctant to read it, she didn't want his excuses and apologise, there would be a time for all that soon enough. She loved him dearly and would eventually forgive him, but it was still too fresh, they needed to start slow.

"Give it here." the dark woman said holding out her hand, she noticed the hesitation and reluctance in her witches face, just like herself, sometimes, she needed a little push to do things. And she wasnt about to let her witch lose the closest thing to family that she left.

Hermione passed it over and carried on eating. If it is what she thought it was, the apology should be just as much Bella's as hers, he did it to both of them. It would have been worse for the other woman, hearing all those whispered conversations between him and who ever else had been there, unable to protest or answer. Not having a say in decisions made for or about her.

"Potter is coming here tomorrow, the ministry want a meeting with you and he wants to discuss a few things." Bellatrix said as she read through the letter, sipping her tea.

"What, why?" Hermione said dropping the fork, panicking that they had somehow found out about them, or figured out that they had lied about how Bella knew of the Carrows plans .

"Here." the dark woman gave it back for her to read and finished her meal, ever since she had woken up from the coma, she found that her appetite had increased and that she enjoyed food a lot more, it must have been because her body had survived on supplements and hadn't had anything solid for months, but food tasted so much better now.

"They want to discuss your full release." she said, calmer than what she felt. "They are going to want to know why I transferred guardianship to Harry."

"So, tell them the truth." Bellatrix said as she drained her tea-cup, if the reality was about to disturb them, she wanted to make the most of their last day together, and the sooner the morning meal was done the better.

"I don't think, because I fancy the hell out of her and wanted to shag her brains out, will go down well, do you?" the brunette said sarcastically.

"Well, not if you put it in those words no." Bellatrix grinned and stood from her seat. "Your worrying over nothing, Potter told you he recommended it, that he put me forward for release,they probably want to go through the reports with you."

Hermione nodded, maybe Bella was right. She put the letter down and allowed the older woman to pull her to her feet.

"Lets go take a shower, then we'll get dressed." she said kissing her and taking her hand to lead them in to the bathroom.

"Thought we weren't leaving the bed today?" the brunette said confused and a little disappointed, she had looked forward to a few more hours of sleep, then a few hours of Bellatrix.

"Even after last night, you still want more?" the dark witch asked as she turned the water on and turned back to look at the girl, eye brow quirked and a smile playing on her lips.

"Always with you." she answered, snaking her arms around the woman's waist and pulling their bodies together. She kissed her way along her pale neck, tongue darting out to taste the skin that was exposed to her.

"Mmm...if you keep doing that, we won't be getting out any time soon." the dark woman said huskily as she dragged her hands through the brunettes hair and down her back. She loved how the girl made her feel, the way she loved her, touched her, she truly had been given a second chance, and she wasnt about to waste it.

"Out? As in out of the house?" Hermione said stopping her journey south and looking the woman in the eye. Wondering what the dark woman was up to.

"Yes." she chuckled in reply, she turned away from her woman and pulled the shirt over her head and stepped under the hot spray.

"Where are we going?" the brunette asked quickly stripping the silk from her body and joining her.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, just wait and see." she said before tipping her head back to allow the hot water to drench her hair.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Hermione asked a little while later. She had done her best to seduce and manipulate the answer from the dark witch over the past hour, but she wasn't giving up her secret, stubborn woman.

"If you can be patient for ten minutes, you will find out." she replied, shaking her head at the girls instance. "Now, do you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course." the brunette responded instantly, with no hesitation.

"Then give me your wand." she said holding out her hand. Hermione didn't move, her request brought her up short, it wasn't that she didn't trust her with a fully functioning, unbound wand, she just didn't like being without hers, it made her feel naked and vulnerable.

"We need to apperate, I can't do it with mine." the dark woman said noticing the hesitation and look of undisguised horror on her lovers face. "I'll give it right back as soon as we arrive." she promised quietly as she kissed her softly on the mouth. "Trust me."

"I do." she replied as she handed her the magical piece of wood. The instant it was out of her hand, she felt helpless.

"Come on." she said grabbing the brunettes hand and walking outside to the apparition point. She embraced her young lover and concentrated on their destination. With a stomach twisting pop they were gone.

When she calmed herself enough to open her eyes all she could see was greenery, the landscape was covered in it, trees, grass and bushes as far as the eye could see. She saw hills and slopes in the distance, and when she looked down, in front of her was a sheer drop over a precipice that sent her reeling backwards.

"Fuck Bella did you have to drop us right there?" she snapped through her fear and vertigo.

The dark woman chuckled."Sorry about that, your hand on my ass distracted me and I over shot by a few feet." she said as she moved away from the edge. "Here, your wand, as promised."

"Are we in a gorge?" she asked, taking the wand and managing to pull herself close enough to peek over the edge, she wasn't afraid of heights, it had just shocked her.

"We are in the mendip hills." she replied smiling as she looked out unto the horizon, she hadn't been there for years, the last time, was the night before she was taken to Azkaban, after the first war.

"We're in the Cheddar gorge aren't we? Somerset?" she said looking around, she had been once with her parents but she was to young at the time to remember anything significant about the trip. She knew of it because there had been a high concentration of magic in the area decades ago, she had stumbled across the report one day while researching locations for new prisons. The findings were minimal and most of the report had been sealed, there had been no explanation for the magic.

"Yes, there's something I want to show you." she replied turning to her witch and holding out her hand for her to take.

"Bella, it's beautiful here but neither of us are dressed for gorge walking..."

"We aren't going up, or down. We are going in." she said as she took her hand and led her down a gentle slope until they came to a path that had been hidden by the under growth. The dense bushes and hedges seemed to respond the Bella's presents, moving out of their way to clear an unhindered path for them.

"My great-grandfather found this when came looking for ingredients to brew a potion, he bought it and it's been in the Black family ever since, hidden and sealed by our continued existence." she explained as they came to a stop in front of a rock face. "He passed it to his son, my grandfather and he left it to me, said I would need it more than the others would, no one else knows about this place, not even my sisters." she said as she hoping the girl would know that this was her gift to her, this had been a special place to her for many years. She made a small slice to her finger with a piece of broken slate and spread the of blood on the rocks, it was an offering, a promise, to keep the secrets of this place hidden.

Hermione stepped back and watched as the mass in front of them began to shake then shift, in a matter of seconds the rocks that were grey and jaggered had formed a smooth black archway. She peeked inside but couldn't see a thing, it was completely black.

"Um..Bella, there's something you should know. I...err...don't like confined spaces, I have tendency to panic." she explained, feeling herself break into a cold sweat at the thought of the tight spaces in the cave.

"Watch." the dark woman said as she shot a spell into the entrance and the darkness was chased away. She had done it dozens of times, she watched the brunettes eyes grow wider and a smile formed on her face. "You can relax, no tight spaces to squeeze through in here." she said softly as she took the girl's hand. Even thought they had to duck through the archway, when they crossed the threshold Hermione gasped, in the light she saw the walk way was wider then her corridors at home and the ceiling was higher. The walls sparkled like they held millions of diamonds and the ground was soft under her feet.

"What is this place?" she said, keeping her voice hushed as if she were in a church or a beautiful tomb.

"It's the violet caves, named after my great-grandmother Violetta." she replied guiding her into a large open space lite by dozens of torches. She watched as her lovers jaw dropped in wonder.

There was a lake where the water shone the brightest blue she had ever seen, it was as if there where hundreds of lights lighting it from underneath, there were several white hanging stalagmites that had formed on the ceiling so long that they met the ones growing up from the water to form ancient and wonderful pillars. The walls still sparkled but not like before, they shone with every color of the rainbow. It was warm, and there was a sense of peace about the place.

"It's beautiful." Hermione whispered as she looked around, trying to take it all in.

"I used to come here all the time after I joined th... Him. It was my sanctuary, my escape. A small bit of peace in my chaotic life, if it wasnt for this place, I would have died years ago." she said just as quietly, almost sadly.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, tearing her eyes away from the beauty of the cave, to look at the beauty by her side.

"Come, I'll show you." she said pulling the girl along a path at the side of the lake, there was another entry to a separate "room", in there though instead of a lake, there was a deep pool of water the size of a swimming pool.

"This." she said pointing to the water. "Has healing powers, watch." she showed Hermione the finger she had cut to gain entry, there was still a small amount of blood and a bruise was already forming around the wound. She dripped it into the basin and the water bubbled around her finger. When she pulled it out a minute later, the blood and bruise had vanished, the skin was pale and healthy once more.

"Bella, thats...this, is amazing." she said grabbing her hand to look at the finger. "Imagine the possibilities, the things you could do with this place, people's illnesses and injuries..."

"No Hermione, it doesn't work that way. It won't heal illness or mental problems, only physical injuries, it doesn't hold the secrets to life or give eternal youth, it can not be abused in that way, once the water leaves the cave, it loses its magic. No more than four people can enter this place at once, my great-grandfather tried to bring his family here to live with the magic, the results were tragic, the cave further back, began to collapse and his cousins and uncle were killed. That's when he swore to keep it a secret he obliviated all who had been here that day, only passing it to the most worthy of the Blacks or the ones who needed it the most." she explained. She never understood when the caves had been passed to her, until her first raid with the deatheaters, she had been badly injured, in her agony she tried to apperate home, but the words of her grandfather rung in her ears and brought her here instead, where she dragged herself to the warm water and sunk into the depths, preying for a swift death before she lost conciousness. When she woke hours later, she was on the dry ground, body healed and intact. "No matter what tests, or how much analysis you do here, you will never get the answers you are looking for, this is magic and nature coming together in their purest forms. Accept and embrace it, but above all respect it, and it will serve you for as long as you need it." she said hoping the girl understood the need for secrecy and selfishness.

Silence hung between them while Hermione digested all that she had been told. She accepted the terms of the cave and a sudden thought made her turn to the dark woman.

"If this heals injuries...your stomach..."

"Yes, that's one of the reasons I brought you here." she smiled as she begun stripping the clothes from her body, knowing exactly what the brunette was thinking.

"If I had known about this place when it first happened..."

"Join me, your body needs it after what it took last night." she grinned, hoping to pull the girl from her melancholy thoughts. The few nights after waking, she had the same idea, if only she had trusted someone enough to tell them about the cave, she would have been healed a long time ago.

The brunette shut her mouth, she may have accepted that it could heal, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to trust her body to the unknown magic.

"I've used it more times then I can remember, trust me, it feels wonderful." Bellatrix said as she walked over to her witch in nothing but her emerald-green lace panties. She kissed her long and deep, undoing the buttons on her lovers shirt and slipping it off her shoulders. She stepped back when she felt the brunette toeing off her shoes and undoing her trousers, when she was stood in nothing but her bra and pants Bellatrix took her hand, and together they stepped into the healing waters.

Wading into the middle Hermione was surprised at how hot and deep it was, the water was as clear as a bell, but she couldn't see the bottom. Her skin began to tingle and it felt as though a hundred soft feathers were gently stroking every inch of her body. Her muscles relaxed and her mind became clear. Bellatrix was right, it felt wonderful.

As they laid in the shallow part of the small pool, Hermione finally understood the need for secrecy, if anyone else ever discovered this place, it would be ruined. She wouldn't tell anyone, this was her lovers refuge, her saviour, she could never destroy that.

* * *

Hours later they climbed from the water and used a gentle drying spell on each other, when Hermione stretched her limbs, she marveled at how good she felt, her muscles were no longer tense and sore and the ache between her legs caused by last night's rough antics had gone. She got to her knees in front of Bellatrix to check the wound on her stomach and pressed her fingers firmly in to her skin, she felt that the muscles had knitted together and hardened to how they used to be, she looked at the scar and smiled, only hours ago it had been long, red and angry to look at, now, it had shrunk to a thin white line that you would only see if you were really looking.

"This really is amazing." she whispered as she kissed the almost none existent line.

"No need to worry that your going to hurt me anymore, you don't always have to be so gentle." the dark witch said winking at the younger woman. She had the idea to bring her here soon last night, Bellatrix had been rough on the girls body, but when her lover touched her, eyes flicking to the scar now and again, she handled her as if she were fragile crystal that she was afraid of breaking.

"Bella." the young woman groaned, the thoughts that simple sentence had conjured, set her desire ablaze. She trailed her fingers down pale thighs and up again, kissing along the waist band of the lace underwear. When her fingers hooked in to them at her hips, she felt a pair of warm, soft hands stop her.

"We can't, not here. It has to stay pure." it pained her to deny her lover, but it was true. Another of her grandfathers ideas...the dumbest one in her opinion, was that any two people who hasn't been joined in a legal union with one another, can not engage in physical relations within the caves, it had been a gift to her grandmother when she had expressed worries of her husband bringing other women here. If they were to try, they would be expelled, and violet caves would be magically sealed forever.

"Then take me home." Hermione answered getting to her feet and kissing the woman she loved. Bellatrix nodded her agreement, it was time for them to get to know her newly healed body.

They dressed, and after making Bellatrix promise to bring her back again soon, Hermione took the dark womans hand and led them out into the late afternoon daylight.

When their feet hit the ground at the Lestrange manor, they walked slowly, hand in hand, up the path towards the door, in peaceful silence, enjoying the garden and the setting sun slowly sinking in the sky, but most of all, each enjoying the company of the other.

* * *

Did you like that? Let me know by leaving a little review.

Thank you xx

It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying my take on a carefree Draco, I always imagined that he would be a little mischievous and naughty once he had nothing to prove and had no threats or mistreatment holding him down. He has the arrogance and attitude that fit a prankster to a T.

Until next time..


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and fav'd. I would also like to thank everyone who has taken the time to just read my fic.

* * *

Where the hell have you pair been? I've been here for over an hour." Harry exclaimed angrily as they walked through the door.

"Not the best way to greet us after what you did Potter, how did you get in to my house?" Bellatrix drawled as she removed her hand from Hermione's backside and crossed her arms.

"Your elf let me in, besides as head of the auror de..."

"Blah blah. What do you want." she snapped rolling her eyes, she wasn't willing to listen to his speech.

"Yes Harry, I thought you were coming over tomorrow, it's a bit rude just dropping in like this un announced, we have made plans." Hermione said with a cold edge to her voice. She hadn't prepared herself for seeing him so soon, she had believed she had just over twenty-four hours before having to face him, and Bellatrix's attitude was obviously rubbing off on her.

"This isn't a social call, put your plans on hold. We have damage control to do." he said passing them a copy of the daily prophet.

"What's this?" the brunette asked unfolding the issue but not reading the headlines.

"Tomorrow's edition, when the ministry get hold of this, they are going to rip you to shreds." he said anxiously, pointing at the front page.

Hermione frowned and looked at the paper, she gasped at the headline, and her lover came to stand behind her so she could read over her shoulder.

"How?" she said covering her mouth with her hand, eyes wide in shock.

"We have been discreet Potter, how would anyone be aware of the goings on in mine, or my sisters home?" Bellatrix asked, voice void of any previous sign of anger or upset over Harry's uninvited invasion.

"Rita skeeter somehow managed to get to Ron, he said...well, you can see for yourselves what he said. I don't know how she got the photo's, but they are not a concern, I can only assume that she has someone following you." he explained, he had tried to get the paper not to run the story, denying everything, but they printed it anyway. Thats when he decided to come here and show them, they needed to be warned.

Both women looked at the paper again and started reading. There was a picture of them walking into Malfoy manor, it had obviously been taken from a distance because the quality was poor and the image slightly distorted, as if the camera used had been at fall zoom, luckily the photographer hadn't snapped them two minutes earlier, the photo would have shown them holding hands, just below the pictures the article read:

_The ministry's idea of rehabilitation seems to have taken a new direction. When known deatheater and murderer Bellatrix Lestrange was enrolled in the program we all expected her to be placed under special care, to undergo treatments such as psychological therapy or perhaps anger management. When pictures emerged of her and her case worker, none other than Hermione Granger, leaving various romantic locations and spending time with the deatheaters family, this reporter took it upon herself to uncover the truth._

_Speaking with miss Granger's childhood sweetheart, esteemed and highly decorated auror Ronald Weasley , it's obvious to me that the young man was shocked and heartbroken._

_"I don't know what to say, I knew she was getting close to that creäture, but I never thought she would stoop so low. And when she dumped me, she said that I would never be as good as...as her girlfriend." I for one am extremely grateful that this poor young man has a loving and supportive family surrounding him, as we continued the interview, he broke down in tears several times, had it not been for his caring mother, Mrs Molly Weasley, the woman who is originally responsible for taking Lestrange down at the battle of Hogwarts with a well placed stunning hex, he may not have recovered from this devastation. "I always knew there was something strange and dark about that girl, she would stay here through the summer and I would see her watching my daughter in a distributing way, and sometimes weird things would happen around the house, noises and flashes of eiree lights in the middle of the night, well, none of us challenged her because we were frightened of what she would do, muggle borns know things from their own world, things that we could never hope to understand_."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to finish the article, what she had read made her feel sick. She expected it from Ron, he was bitter and angry. But Mrs Weasley, suggesting that she had lusted after her daughter and that they were all frightened of her, she couldn't understand.

"I'm going to kill him for this." the dark woman said quietly so that only Hermione could hear, and just for a second, the brunette believed that she would.

"So what do we do?" the younger woman asked, throwing the paper back to him, voice trembling with unshed tears.

"When they call you in, and believe me they will and soon, deny it, deny everything. Tell them what happened between you and him, what he did, the break up, the attempt at the ministry, everything." he said quickly and heatedly. He couldn't hate his former best friend more if he wanted to, the ginger boy had already almost ruined Hermione's life once, and even after everything, he was still trying. Bellatrix would have to get in the que, because this time, he wouldn't hold back, Ron would pay for this.

"I can't, they will want to see it, I can't let them in and live through it again Harry. I won't." she replied, tears stinging her eyes.

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, stoking her hair, trying to soothe her. "Give us a minute Potter, wait in there." she said pointing to the dinning room door. As she watched him leave she tightened her arms around her lover and placed gentle kisses on top of her head and across her temple.

"Hermione, it will be ok. I'll tell them I... Coerced you, forced you..."

"No." she sobbed grabbing hold of the dark womans top, pulling her against her body. "You will be sent back to Azkaban, they will give you the Dementors kiss." she sobbed, trying to pull the woman even closer.

"Shhh my love, we can fix this, we will think if something. Come on I'll get you a drink, then we should speak with Potter." Bellatrix replied, rubbing gentle circles on the girls back. She wasnt sure if what she was doing was helping, but she had seen her sister do this for Draco years ago when he had been upset by something at the manor, and hoped she was getting it right.

Hermione nodded and allowed the woman to guide her into the kitchen, where she sat her down at a large wooden table that the elves used to prepare large meals for banquets and gatherings.

"Here drink this." the older woman said, passing her a glass of cold water. "Liberty" she called out when she was satisfied that Hermione had calmed enough.

"Yes miss?" said the strangest looking elf Hermione had seen in a long while. It was obviously a female elf as she was dressed in an ill-fitting bright pink dress that had images of ducks and pigs printed on it, the garment looked as though it had come from a child's doll, and on her ears hung a pair of large black clip on costume jewellery ear rings. Hermione couldn't help but let out a half sob half laugh at the little creäture.

Bellatrix shot her a curious look before turning to the elf.

"Fetch miss Hermione a calming potion please, and bring a warm, wet cloth." she ordered then turned back and refilled her lovers glass.

"Who..."

"She's been with me since I was a child. My father tried to drown her when she was born, I stopped him, she hasn't left me since. She's a little...different to the others, I think it's a result of what happened." Bellatrix said in way of an explanation for the little elfs strange appearance as it popped away. Truth be known she had kept the elf because she saw something of herself in it, they had both been damaged and abused by her father their whole life's , she couldn't just toss her out, she felt responsible for the creäture, besides, she liked a little...weirdness, it used to make her feel a bit more normal when she was younger.

"Here miss, drink this up, you is being feeling better like that." the elf said, clicking her fingers as she returned a few moments later, passing Hermione the clear potion, taking her hand and sandwiching it between her own large pair. "Why is you crying, was that man in the eating room mean to yo..."

"Libs.." Bellatrix said in warning, frowning at the strange creäture. She squeaked and disappeared.

"She's always been a little forward for, an elf." the dark woman said, picking up the cloth from the table, she gently wiped the make up that had run with her tears, off of the girl's face.

"Why do we always end up with you cleaning me up after something Ron has done?" she said smiling slightly, referring to his last attempt on her in the ministry, that day Bellatrix had done exactly what she was doing right now.

The dark woman smiled in return. "Because even then, I think I loved you." she said quietly

"You did?" Hermione whispered looking through red rimmed eyes at her woman.

"I didn't recognise or accept what it was, but looking back, yes I did." she said kneeling down to be level with her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Bella, I'm not sure I can do what Harry's asking, when R..he..."

"Hermione, your stronger than you give yourself credit for, your brave and I will be by your side the whole time." the dark woman interrupted her, she stroked her lovers face with the pads of her thumbs and smiled at her.

"I've never shown anyone that memory, I try not to think about it. Just when I think I've managed to push it to the back of my mind, something brings it back again." she said as silent tears dripped down her face.

"I will help you place it in to a pensive, that way, you won't have to see what they see." she offered as she pulled the girl to her feet and wrapped her in her arms.

"Thank you." the brunette whispered, hiding her face in the fabric of the woman's dress on her shoulder, grateful that she wouldn't have to watch what he did to her.

"Come on, Potter is waiting, let's get this over with." she said kissing the top of her head and letting go.

They walked in to the dinning room to find Harry pacing the floor.

"Are you alright 'Mione?" he asked, standing still when he noticed them walk in.

"I'm fine, Bella is going to help me place the memory in a pensive, anything else, questions, accusations, I can handle." she said sitting down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Right, that's a great idea, that way they won't have to get inside your head, they could see anything while they are in there." he said and took a deep breath then sat down, he felt as though he needed to say something about how things were left between them the last time they spoke, but he felt uncomfortable doing it in front of Bellatrix and he couldn't ask her to leave them alone for a minute, it was her house.

"What do you suggest we do then Potter." Bellatrix asked, breaking the silence and pointing to the news print on the table, hoping someone would come up with a good idea.

* * *

"So you think that's the best plan of action, complete denial?" The brunette asked an hour after entering the room, they had spent the time discussing the women's options, and debating about which one would be in everyone's best interest.

"I do, look I know you're in love and you want to shout it from the rooftops, but consider this while you decide on what to do, if your honest and tell them everything, if you confirm that you two are in a relationship, it's not just you that will be punished. Luna and I have covered up for you so far, and we are willing to sit in front of the committee and lie through our teeth, we will be charged and fired, Bellatrix your sisters and nephew are going to be pulled in a questioned, if they tell the truth, they will be charged with the corruption of a high positioned member of the ministry, because I can guarantee they will be looking to place the blame on you and they know your family is your weakness. 'Mione, I'm not going to force you to hide your relationship, but I'm asking you to consider everyone who has been involved. Had you two been a normal pair of witches, no one would have cared, but you're not, you are one-third of the wizarding worlds saviour and you Bellatrix, well... You are, and always will be Bellatrix Lestrange, deatheater in the press' opinion and will end up back in prison." he said pointing at each of them in turn, he finished taking a sip of water that had been brought in by a house elf half an hour ago.

"He's right Hermione, everyone who has been involved, directly or not will be affected, denial really is the only option." Bellatrix said from her place against the wall, she hadn't sat down since they had gotten back.

"Bella, I don't want to deny any of it, but if it honestly is the only way, I suppose I'll have to." Hermione said looking her lover in the eye, wishing things could have been different, that there was another way. To her, denying the feelings she had for the woman felt like a betrayal, not just to Bellatrix, but to herself too.

"One day, we will be able to be honest, but for now, we will keep it among family and those who already know." the older witch replied, walking over and pushing a few stray curls out of her lovers face. Hermione turned her cheek to rest in the pale palm.

Harry shifted awkwardly in his seat, he felt uncomfortable being privy to such an intimate moment, he tried to look anywhere but the witches. "Ahem." he coughed to remind them that he was still there.

"Keep your knickers on Potter, it's not like I'm sticking my tongue down her throat." Bellatrix snapped in annoyance as she stepped away from the younger woman, and instantly mourned the lost of her warm skin.

"Miss Bellatrix, Master Draco is here, he is very upsets, he is saying he is wanting to kill miss Hermione." a little elf squeaked as it hopped anxiously in to the room, and came to a stop in front of the dark woman.

"I'll deal with him." she huffed then spun on her heel and exited the room.

"What's that about?" Harry asked with a confused expression on his face as he stared at the door.

"Nothing, I gave him a spell that probably didn't work." she answered, reluctant to speak to him about anything that didn't involve her current situation or work, her time with Bella's family was none of his concern.

"Oh right. Mione, can we talk, I mean properly talk, about what happ...what I did." he asked awkwardly, he truly wanted to sort things with her, he had missed her while she had been away in Peru, and knowing she was back but wasn't able to see her, because he screwed up, was upsetting him.

"There's not much to say about it Harry." she replied.

"I know I screwed up, I did genuinely think that I was acting in your best interests..."

"My be..."

"Hang on 'Mione please, I realize now that the best thing, would have been to do as you asked me to, what you said, about denying you the only two things you wanted, its true, and I did it for selfish reasons, I didn't want you to leave my department in the ministry, I didn't want you wasting your life on, what I thought at the time, was a dead-end. I didn't think she was ever going to wake up. But I'm glad she did, when you two walked in earlier, I've never seen you so happy or relaxed. I'm sorry I nearly screwed that up for you." he finished quietly, hanging his head and fiddling with an imaginary piece of fluff on his jumper.

"Harry...I love you, your like a brother to me, but don't ever think you can make decisions on my behalf, and don't try to get in the way of something I want again." she stood up and walked over to his seat, bending over slightly she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, things may not be completely forgiven and never forgotten, but it was a definite start.

"I swear I won't. I've missed you 'Mione." he said hugging her back.

"Missed you too." she replied standing up straight and smiling at him.

"No you haven't, you've been too busy shagging." he laughed as she grinned and her cheeks reddened.

* * *

"Aunt Bella, where is she? This time I'm going to kill her, do you have any idea how hot that witch was today, she's a model for wizards sports gear...look." Draco launched into an angry rant as soon as Bellatrix had walked in to the entrance hall, he shoved a copy of a glossy magazines at her folded open on a picture of a bleach blonde woman dressed in a pair of skimpy red shorts, bikini top and ridiculously high stilettos, in the photo she was straddling the new, must have broomstick of the season.

"You see, now imagine that, writhing around on your bed, hot and ready for you, well that's what happened to me, only when I went to join  
her...well let's just say, the dragon wouldn't wake." he finished, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"And what has that got to do with Hermione?" she drawled glancing at the photo, trying to keep a smirk from her face, her witch had done well.

"She did it, that bloody spell she shot at me. She needs to get out here and fix it...now." he snapped angrily.

"Draco, you have been through a stressful time recently, it's normal and happens to every man, you may well still be recovering from..."

"Aunt, you know she did this, I haven't got erectile problems, even fathers potions couldn't...you know." he said waving his hand at the front of his pants.

"Well, perhaps you just didn't like her as much as you thought, look at her Draco, you could do so much better." she said gently, a tremble of laughter in her voice.

"Of course I can if I wanted to get married, but I didn't want to marry her, I wanted to fu..."

"I know what you wanted to do." she said holding up her hand to silence him, she didn't want a detailed description. " I know what spell she used, but before I help you, I want your word that this is the end of it, no more spells, hexes, potions or enchantment, what ever game you and she have started, is over, there's a lot about to happen at the ministry and we will all need our wits about us, including you." she said sternly.

"But, she can't just get away with this.."

"Draco, I mean it. If you retaliate now, I'll be forced to join in, and I won't be taking your side." she said as a warning for him to shut up or put up with his problem.

"Fine." he snapped as he crossed his arms and sulked, not willing to risk anything his aunts over active imagination could come up with, he had seen some of the things she used to do to the other deatheaters, she knew some seriously scary things. "I'll wait until what ever is happening is over, then its game on."

Bellatrix pulled her wand from up her sleeve and pointed it at him, it was the best she was going to get from him, she was just thankful that he was willing to wait until everything had blown over. "Finite." she said with a smug smirk plastered on her face. She made a mental note to give her lover a few pointers on how to get him back, and how to protect herself.

"Are you serious, I simple finite?" he exclaimed, eye brows raised in disbelief. He hadn't even bothered trying it, thinking that the brunette had used a customized spell again.

"You seem to have forgotten the things I thought you dear nephew, sometimes the best way, is the simplest way." she said quietly, passing him the magazine back. "Enjoy her." she said turning her back to leave.

"Hold on, what did you mean, I'd need my wits about me?" he shouted after her as he followed.

"Come on, Potter can explain." she said rolling her eyes at him.

As they entered the room, Bella was happy to see her witch laughing and joking with her friend again, obviously they had patched things up. They spent the next hour explaining everything Draco who, in a rare moment of compassion and generosity, agreed to lie to the ministry for them, he left them with promises to explain the situation to his mother and Andromeda.

"She will probably use this as an excuse to have another dinner party." he said rolling his eyes as he left.

After a few minutes of silence Harry stood up. "It's probably best if you move in to my place for a while Bellatrix, you should be with your guardian. I don't think you would like it much if I was to stay here, having you two here alone will only strengthen their case and add fuel to the fire in the press, I'll lend you my cloak so you can go over to Hermione's through the back garden." he said smiling when he saw both women's faces fall at the idea, he could see that they were about to argue with him. "Besides, I can have silencing charms on any room at my house for when 'mione visits." he said leaving the room laughing.

* * *

I know I said that this fic was almost finished, but having gone through some chapters, I've found that I am having to re-write the majority of them. As I've gone through each one the story seems to have grown because I wasn't happy with the ending. So I've added a few more chapters and changed a few things.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Please R n R

Thank you

Until next time xxx


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you for the reviews, as always they have been amazing. Thank you for your continued support through the fav's and follows and some truly amazing PM's. To all the new readers...welcome.

Enjoy...

* * *

"When everything is over at the ministry, watch out for my nephew, he's planning something." Bellatrix said as she washed away the bubbles she had created while washing Hermione's back.

"I can handle it, I had to for years remember. I take it, he figured out how to...set it right again?" she giggled, loving the feeling of the dark woman's hands on her. It had been an emotional and stressful evening, a huge contrast to how she had spent the morning, happy and relaxed in Violet caves with her lover. When Harry had left, Bellatrix had the elves prepare them some food, then the dark witch ran her a hot bath, where she now was, happily sat forward between her dark witches legs, sipping some lovely wine, enjoying the sensation of slick skin against slick skin.

"No, he seems to think you have your own personal brand of magic, but still you would think he would try a 'finite before running here. Very clever by the way, keeping it simple like that. Just be careful, he learnt a lot in his last year at school, I taught him most of what he knows. " she commended and warned her witch. She stood from up from her place in the tub behind Hermione and stepped out, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself before offering one to her lover, greedily drinking in the sight of her glistening wet body as she rose from the water. Her mouth went dry and she felt a surge of heat jolt in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sure I'll be able to deal with whatever he throws at me. I didn't really have a choice , the state I was in when I cast the charm, I was lucky I didn't accidentally take the thing off." she replied as she dried her self then dropped the towel and followed the dark witch in to the bedroom.

"Still, well done." the dark woman said as she got into bed, skin dry and naked.

"Is the great Bellatrix Black complimenting me on my wand work?" she said grinning at her own loaded statement.

"Would you like me to grade your other talents dear?" she replied innocently as she propped herself against the headboard and watched her naked lover climb on to the bottom of the mattress, and crawl up her body on all fours, eyes smouldering. Her heart beat quickened as her lover flicked out her tongue to moistened her lips.

"Mmm...perhaps, to keep it fair... I should do... a practical demonstration, just to make sure you... understand the... full range of my... Abilities." she said, punctuating each sentence and move forward with an open-mouthed kiss to the other woman's pale skin.

"It's only fair." she said breathily, Hermione had landed a kiss on a particularly sensitive spot on her hip. She felt her arousal building to a pinnacle, she had wanted this all day, since they had gotten out of the water in the cave, when she had been forced to deny her lovers attentions.

The brunette grinned as she dipped her tongue in to the woman's belly button, no more holding back, she thought, there was nothing standing in the way of her doing what she had wanted to since the first night they spent together. She slid up Bella's body and claimed her mouth in a rough but sensual kiss, this was her way of asking for permission, of making sure that this was still what her dark beauty wanted.

Bellatrix gripped a handful of brown curls, pulling her closer,and hooked her legs on the girls hips, giving her free rein to do as she pleased with her body, she would deny her nothing.

"If you need me to stop.."

"I won't." she growled interrupting the brunette before doubts settled in her head. She wanted this, more than anything. She had been as rough as she could have been with the witch, without actually hurting her, in hopes of it being returned, but the wound on her stomach had prevented her younger lover from doing what she wanted, causing her to always hold back. Not tonight. She could feel it building, and knew it would be great.

Hermione bit down on the ruby lips, causing the dark woman to moan and thrust her hips up. She could smell Bella's arousal, feel the heat of it radiating between them. She pulled the nails of her right hand down the older womans side and up the back of her thigh, without warning she thrust three fingers deep inside of her dripping core,

"Fuck, you're so wet." she whispered ragged as she slowly pulled out and repeated the process over and over, harshly rubbing her clit with her thumb, she fucked her faster, and as hard as she could take it, saying every filthy thing that came to her mind, she thrust and rubbed, thrust and rubbed, over and over, biting down on her neck and shoulders, harshly squeezing and pinching the woman's hard excited nipples with her free hand. She loved the feeling of the woman's nails digging into her back, loved the feeling of her lifting her knees higher and tilting her hips to take her in deeper, the feel of her tongue and teeth dancing over her skin, she loved the screams and moans and hearing her name praised and cursed in such a sensual way, by her witch, her dark beauty.

"Yesss...Hermione...oh go...Oh." Bellatrix screamed as she came hard around her lovers fingers, her orgasm taking her by surprise. No body had ever worked her up to such a state or made her come so quickly. She saw Hermione grab her wand and flick her wrist but was unable to tell what she had done. As her body calmed and relaxed, she felt something hard and thick pressing at her entrance.

"What..."

"Just relax, I won't hurt you." the brunette said as she kissed down her body and settled between her legs. The girl quickly latched her lips around Bella's clit and sucked on it gently, causing the woman to groan and spread her legs wider.

"That's so good baby." the dark woman panted, running her fingers through brown curls.

Hermione couldn't hold back a grin at the term of endearment. She never would have thought the woman would ever use it. Sensing that the time was right, she pushed the object slowly in to her lover, watching as inch by inch it disappeared.

"Oh god, what is that?" the woman cried out in pleasure.

"It's a sex toy, a dildo. How does it feel?" the younger witch asked keeping the phallus still and sliding up her woman's body.

"Amazing." she gasped, it was stretching and filling her in a way that she had never experienced before. It was nothing like being with a man. It felt completely different, she just couldn't explain how.

Hermione slowly pulled the toy all the way out so that just the tip was left in her lover, and just as slowly pushed it back in. She kept up a slow pace, unsure of herself and unwilling to cause her lover pain. Until Bella ordered her to go harder and faster . Encouraged by the dark womans moans and screams of pleasure, she let go. She pumped her arm hard, feeling the tip of the toy bumping her lovers cervix with each upward thrust. She shifted down the bed to lap at the excited bundle of nerves, increasing her lovers pleasure.

Bellatrix threw her legs over Hermione's shoulders and dug her heels into her back, tilting her hips to meet each thrust and every stroke of the brunettes tongue. Her stomach tightened and her body felt as if it was about to explode, her legs clamped around the girl's head, hands holding her in place, a well-timed nip on her clit sent her flying over the abyss in to oblivious ecstasy, screaming her lovers name.

Without waiting for her to calm, Hermione pulled back gently removed the toy and flipped the dark woman over so that she was laid on her stomach. Kissing her gently along the neck and scratching lightly down her back, lips following the slightly reddened trail left behind. Slowly and gently she licked down the beautiful body below her until she came to the cheeks of her ass. She gently spread them apart, and lowered her head to lick the place Bellatrix had never allowed anyone near.

"Merlin...that's...gods..." Bellatrix groaned into the pillows, biting down on the feather pockets in an attempt to control the pleasure. The sensation of her lover's tongue, on that place, was, overwhelming, intoxicating, addictive. When Hermione replaced her tongue with a single finger, she cried out, the pain was pleasurable, the pleasure was painful, and she loved it.

Hermione lay on her back, finger still inside her woman, gently and slowly she helped Bella up, then back to guide her soaked pussy to an eager mouth, the brunette lapped at ever last drop of sweet nectar the woman made, finger thrusting into her tight entrance a little harder. Forcing the woman to her knees, so that she could use the fingers of her other hand to fuck her core.

Bellatrix couldn't take the sensory overload it was like blissful, physical anarchy, being loved and fucked from the front and back, hard and harsh but gentle and sweet , the hot wet mouth encasing her clit, the tongue softly flicking against it, her hips bucked on their own accord, and she couldn't control the words tumbling from her mouth.

"I..I love you...fuck me...god yes...so good." she brought her hands up scratching her nails along her own flesh, one tangled in her mass of black hair, while the other assaulted her breasts.

Hermione thrust both sets of fingers harder and bit down slightly on the hypersensitive bundle of nerves, trying not to smile at the jerk of surprise, and thrust of excitement . She felt her woman tense, and a gush of fluid coated her fingers and flooded her mouth. She felt the muscles of Bella's ass contracting as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her, beating her beautiful body into submission.

"Herm...Hermione mar...Marry me." she screamed as she slumped forward, tears of joy and release flowing down her face. The raw emotion she felt at that moment, was like nothing she had experienced before.

Hermione lay stunned, carefully removing her digits, eyes wide with shock, unable to move.

"Bella.." she whispered but was interrupted by a quiet sob coming from above. She wiggled out from between her legs and crawled up the bed. When she saw what she had done, she grabbed the crying witch and pulled her to lay next to her.

"Bella, did I hurt you?" she asked quietly, stroking hair away from the woman's sweat and tear-stained face.

The dark woman squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, she couldn't stop the tears from falling or the sobs from escaping. She had never felt as close to anyone as she did right now, and it scared her to death, but she knew that she could never let it go, never let her brown-eyed lover go.

"Then what's wrong?" the brunette asked gently, moving closer and folding the woman into her arms.

"I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..." she whimpered, nestling her head into her lovers breasts, hoping she believed her, that she would forget it and not run from the room screaming.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked. Would it be so terrible being married to her she wondered, sure it had taken her by surprise and it had shocked the hell out of her, but it was bound to happen at some point. She couldn't see herself with anyone else but the beautiful witch in her arms.

"I didn't mean to ruin..forget I said that . I know we aren't ready for that, I won't be surprised if I've scared you off and I've no body but myself to blame, we've only been together five minutes, I'm sorry ." she said, finally able to control the tears and sobs. She tried to pull away, she needed to put distance between them before the younger witch had time to hurt her by running out the door.

Hermione flipped her unto her back to pin her underneath her, she stopped squirming but refused to look the brunette in the eye.

"Look at me." she whispered.

The dark woman kept her face turned away and closed her eyes.

"Bellatrix, stop being a coward and look at me." she demanded, frown on her face but a smile playing on her lips.

The dark witch turned to scowl at the girl above her. No one had ever gotten away with calling her a coward, but nothing this girl seemed to do could cause her anger to flare.

"Were you serious?" Hermione asked, sitting up to straddle her hips.

The woman stayed silent.

"Answer me." Hermione whispered, placing a kiss on the exposed neck of her lover.

"Of course not, it was said in the heat of the moment." she snapped trying to sit up but only managing to prop herself up on her elbows.

"That's a shame." the younger woman said, sighing then rolling off to lay next to her.

"Why?" the dark woman asked, curiously hopeful. Trying not to get her hopes up, she faced the younger woman.

"Because, I would have said yes. But seeing as you weren't serious, I suppose I'll...

"You'll marry me?" she exclaimed pouncing on her smiling lover and kissing her. It felt as though all her birthdays and Christmas's had come at once, her heart soared and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. There was no way she could be any luckier, she thought.

"Thought you weren't serious?" Hermione giggled as the older woman kissed every inch of her face.

"Of course I was, I just said I wasn't because.."

"I know why you said you weren't, silly woman. Who else could I possibly love as much as you, no one makes me feel the way you do, physically, emotionally, mentally. I love you with all of my being. There is no one in this world, that I would rather spend my life with. Of course I want to marry you." she grinned, sitting up and crossing her legs forcing her lover to sit on her lap, legs wrapped around her waist.

Bellatrix grinned back, resting her head against the girls, she kissed the tip of her nose and eye lids.

"I love you too." she whispered and found her fiancée's mouth with her own, stealing her breath away with a passionate kiss.

They spent the night making love, laughing, talking, and simply holding each other, basking in the afterglow of happiness.

They made no plans, and didn't talk about the wedding or future, the only plan they had, was to keep their engagement a secret for a while. With everything happening at the ministry and Ron out for blood, it wouldn't be the best time to place an announcement in the society pages of the prophet. For now, it would be their secret, one to share with one another every night.

* * *

"Call the memory to the forefront of your mind and concentrate on it." the dark woman said quietly the next morning, she had been trying to help Hermione place it into a pensive, a process that under any other circumstances, would have only taken a few seconds, they had tried for twenty minutes. "Good, now keep it there and bring your wand up to your temple, push the memory out and the wand will do the rest." she said placing one hand on her lovers hip while the other helped guide the wand.

As the silver strand joined with the magical wood, Bellatrix slowly pulled it away from the brunette's skin until it stopped, she then pushed it down into the basin and shut the lid.

"There, it's done.' she said relief clear in her voice and posture.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I had so much trouble." Hermione said, a little ashamed and embarrassed that something so simple had taken so long.

"Its fine, I know it wasn't an easy memory to bring up." she said and offered her a reassuring smile.

Hermione had to commend Bellatrix, had it been her that had tried to teach someone how to do it, she wouldn't have had the patience that the dark witch had shown her. She lent over and kissed her lover, thankful that the gods had seen fit to give her another chance.

"Is something the matter." Hermione asked, noticing that Bellatrix had been a little distant. Aside from helping her with the pensive she hadn't spoken much through the morning.

"I have something for you, but, I'm not sure how you will react." she replied honestly.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." the brunette said smiling gently at her.

"Come with me." the dark woman said and walked out the door of the library.

Hermione followed her down the hall and into foyer where she saw her stop at the door she knew to be Rodolphus's study.

"Ah Bella, I don't think I should go in there." she said quietly, coming to stand next to the moody woman.

"Why?" she snapped, frowning at her lover.

"When I made breakfast, I couldn't find the kitchen and ended up in there. Your elf told me I wasn't supposed to go in there and shouldn't again." she confessed, hoping the woman wouldn't become angry. To her surprise, she laughed.

"That elf was Rod's, he had an unhealthy obsession with my husband and he's been over protective of the bloody room since he died, he's tried warning me off too." she chuckled and opened the door.

They walked in and Hermione watched as Bellatrix went over to the small bookshelf in the corner and pulled a small black box from the top.

"Here." she said thrusting it into the brunettes hands.

Hermione opened it and gasped. Inside was a vintage French style silver ring, on the top sat a beautiful black stone surrounded by a halo of diamonds.

"Bella it's beautiful." she said quietly, taking it out to look at it closely.

"It was my great grandmothers, it was left to me, and now im giving it to you. You don't have to wear it, just keep it, leave it in the box and throw it in a draw." she said quickly. She felt awkward, she had never needed to give people gifts before. This was special to her though, it was her great grand mothers engagement ring, and she wanted Hermione to have it.

"I want to wear it, I've never seen onyx presented in this way before." she said, thinking that it was a simple gift.

"It's a black diamond." the dark woman corrected her, taking it from Hermione. "My great grand father liked to travel, he was in Africa when he...acquired this rock, he wanted to give his fiancée a ring fitting the black name. He had this made in France by the same man who made the French queen's engagement ring." she explained as she tried to pass the ring back.

"Is this, my engagement ring?" she asked awed by the sentiment in her lover's voice.

The dark witch nodded and tried to turn away, still feeling out-of-place and awkward.

"Then, I will definitely wear it, but only if you put it on." she said smiling as she turned her lover back to face her. Now she understood why the older woman had been in a strange mood, she was worried that she and her ring would be rejected.

"You don't have to, beside people will ask questions." she replied flatly.

"Put it on me, then place a concealment charm over it, no one but you and me will see it." she said cleverly, smiling at how sweet she found her fiancée in that moment.

Bellatrix smiled and lifted the brunettes left hand, kissing each of her dainty fingers, she gently slipped the ring over the fourth one and watched as it magically adjusted to fit her future wife. Flicking her wand the charm was in place.

"I love you Bella and I can't wait to marry you." the young witch whispered then kissed the smiling dark woman.

When they pulled apart, Hermione looked around and remembered that she was going to ask Bella a few questions about the room.

"Who's the man in all the photos? He's everywhere." she asked picking up the frame that stood on the desk.

The older witch took it and stared at the man for a few moments, debating wether or not to tell her. In the end part honesty won out.

"His name is Samuel, he was Rod's...lover...boyfriend, whatever. They had been together for years, since before we were married." she explained putting the photo back in its place.

"How did you find out about him, Rodolphus I mean?" she asked as the pale witch took her hand and led her out the room, she didn't want to be in there anymore, among the memories.

"Three weeks before the wedding, we were scheduled to spend time together, getting to know one another. I went to his parents house, no one was home, or so I thought. I went upstairs to his room and found him with Sam, in bed." she said not looking at the younger woman, hoping that if she gave her the basic information, she wouldn't ask anymore questions, there were still things that she thought the brunette didn't need to know, didn't want her to know. Maybe she should have brought the ring out of the study, instead of taking her in.

"What happened?" she said.

"Nothing, I left. A few hours later he came to Black Manor and told me that he was gay, begged me not to say anything and promised me anything I wanted. We made a deal and that was that." she replied matter of factly, as if it didn't bother her. Truthfully, at the time it had devastated her, because even though she never wanted to marry him, she still wanted everything that came with marriage, a home, a companion and a family. She got one out of three from her union with Rodolphus and resented him for the longest time because of it, that's why she did what she had done. A year after the wedding, when she found out that Stan would never sire an heir, she set out to ruin her husband.

"What happened to Sam?" the brunette asked curiously.

"He cheated, Rod left him. He sent an owl the other day asking if he could visit his grave." she said pulling her lover along behind her.

"Will you let him." she asked.

"I don't know." she replied.

"Oh." was all the brunette said, she had dozens of other questions she wanted to ask, but she could sense her lovers change in demeanor and reluctance to talk about it anymore. She decided against pestering her.

"I suppose I should go pack, Potter is expecting me in two hours." Bellatrix said, recalling the owl she had received that morning, stating that her room was ready, silencing charms included.

"Would you like some help?" the girl asked, wondering why her lovers attitude had changed so much in less than a few hours. She had been happy when they woke, then quiet and withdrawn, happy again, and now this.

"No, it won't take long. You can explore the house if you like." she said, waving her hand to indicate the entirety of the property as she walked up the stairs.

Hermione felt uncomfortable with the idea of routing around someone else's house. It's not as if it was just Bella's home, it had been her husbands too. She decided to wait for the dark woman in the dinning room, she was going to go up to her, but it was obvious that she wanted time alone.

* * *

Bellatrix was right it hadn't taken long, half an hour later she was back down stairs and happy once again.

"I expected to find you in the library." the witch said as she bent over the back of the chair to kiss the your woman's neck.

"I didn't feel like reading." she replied, tilting her head to the side to allow Bella more access. It had surprised her in the beginning, how affectionate the woman was.

"Oh, what do you feel like doing?" the older woman purred in her ear as she ran her hands down the girls arms.

"Is this table antique?" Hermione asked breathily, each delicate kiss laid on her neck, every nip of her skin and every flick of the woman's tongue, travelled to her center, igniting her arousal and made her body tremble with want.

"No, why..."

In a flash the girl was up and had the woman pinned to a chair, with her wand she bound her hands, with rope she had conjured, behind the back rest so that she wouldn't be able to move. She stood up and looked at her helpless lover for a second.

"What the hell is this, what do you think you are doing?" the older woman hissed angrily.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about Bella." Hermione said huskily, stepping back and removing her cardigan and shoes. "You did something at my house, saw something. Do you know what I'm talking about?" she asked as she slowly undid the top two buttons of her blouse.

"I have no idea, I don't like games girl, release me." she snapped, pulling against the magical ropes, she wasn't looking at her young lover, twisting her head to find away to undo the restraints, so she hadn't seen the removal of clothing.

"No, you need to be punished, I know you watched me that day in the bath." she replied, slipping the shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground exposing her bra-less breasts.

The woman stopped moving and slowly turned to look at the girl, gasping at the half-naked form in front of her. She calmed and a wicked grin spread across her face, she was starting to like this game.

"Ahh, you do remember." she smiled, dropping her skirt to the floor and stepping towards the table.

"How could I forget, you fucked yourself and whispered my name as you came." she said, a dark edge of arousal tinting her voice.

Hermione quietly sat on the table directly in front of her lover and slid back until she was in the middle. She transfigured one of the napkins into a pillow high enough so she could still see the dark woman when she laid back. She stretched her body out and grinned at her bound lover.

"I knew you were there, watching every stroke, every touch." she said as she ran her hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples until they were hard and excited. She moaned and bit her lip.

"Hermione, my love, let me go." Bellatrix said in a sickly sweet, innocent voice. She wanted it to be her hands on those lovely pert mounds.

"Uh ah, you see, I desperately wanted you to join me that morning, it was your lips I wanted on my skin." she whispered as she moved one hand down her body and over her hip. "Your hands touching me." she slipped into the waist band of her panties, circled her clit and hissed, bring her knees up and spreading her legs so that her lover could see the movement under the material. "Your fingers inside me." she groaned as she pushed two of her own in to herself.

Bellatrix groaned and bit her lip, she wished that the girl had taken her underwear off so she could see properly. She watched hungrily as she thrust her fingers in to her self a few times then brought them back tease her clit.

"But you just watched, then ran away. That is why you need to be punished." the brunette managed to pant. She gently moved her hips to meet each stroke of her fingers, all the while whispering her lovers name.

"Release me and I'll make it up to you." the dark woman huskily groaned as she tugged against the robes.

Hermione ignored her and continued to tease herself and her audience. She was determined to see this through to the end, no matter how tempting the womans words were. As she tilted her head back and shut her eyes, losing herself in the sensations she recalled every kiss, every touch that they had shared. She never noticed the dark vision rise from the chair, unrestrained and free.

Bellatrix silently flicked her wand to remove her clothes and as gently as possible climbed on to the table next to the oblivious girl. She conjured the toy that Hermione had used on her the previous night and placed it on the table between her lovers legs. She accidentally brushed the girls thigh, causing her to open her eyes and shoot up in panic.

The dark witch pushed her down and lay on top of her.

"How did yo...oh." she couldn't finish, Bellatrix had pulled her underwear to the side and thrust the dildo deep inside of her. "Oh fuck." she cried bucking her hips, looking her fiancée in the eye.

"It's not wise to play games with me lover. I. Always. Win." she growled, punctuating each word with a thrust of the toy. The girl threw her head back in ecstasy, the movement of her hips became erratic and she clawed at pale skin on the other woman's back. She was about to come. Bellatrix, sensing the impending orgasm, stopped and removed the toy. She wanted to be inside her lover when she came, wanted to feel her muscles clamping and hugging her fingers. She slid three of her digits in and with a few thrusts brought the woman to completion.

Once she calmed, Hermione pulled her lover in for a searing kiss.

"How did you get free?" she asked as Bella sat next to her.

"You failed to take my wand." she smirked.

* * *

A short while later found the women standing outside Harry's home. Hermione led the unhappy woman down the path to the front door. Her friend had given her the same access to his house that he had to hers. Without knocking she let them in.

"Hi, how are you pair. Have you had a good day?" Harry asked, he had been going to his kitchen, the short journey taking him past the front door, when the pair walked in.

"It would have been better if I had not been forced to come here." the dark witch remarked.

Hermione smiled and turned to her friend. "We had a very good day, thank you Harry. How is Luna?"

"She's good, you'll see her at dinner. Are you staying tonight 'Mione?" he asked, presuming she would.

"She is." Bellatrix said quickly, wrapping her arm around the younger womans waist.

"Your room is in the south wing Bellatrix, Hermione will show you." he said unfazed by the womans hostile tone, then left them to it.

The lovers walked up the stairs to settle the older woman in her new, temporary home.

* * *

Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it.

I wish I could comment on everyone's reviews, but I'll say a collective thank you to everyone...and..

Imperfectionisunderated-Aww Rome, did you love it there? Yep it's Ron again lol. Yes Rita skeeter definitely deserves something painful, right? I should have made it more clear, the last three chapters are all the same day/evening/night, then we move on into the next day. I hope I didn't disappoint.

xAngelofthenorthx- I love your reviews. No I don't like that they have to keep it a secret. For now though, it is necessary. The study was Rods, did you suspect who was in the photos?

HermioneLestange221- I don't think things could ever be normal for this pair. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Until next time...


	34. Chapter 34

Hello everyone. I'm sorry it's been a bit of a wait for an update. I won't bore you with excuses. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and fav'd it means a lot.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Well at least we had a heads up. With out my source at the prophet, we never would have had enough to time to come up with anything even remotely believable." Harry said, two days after Bellas arrival at his house He, Luna and the dark witch had received official ministry owls that morning requesting their presents the very next day. Each letter said the same thing, the Minster wished to "discuss recent events" and that co-operation was mandatory. Hermione had hers half an hour later, when Shilo delivered it from her home.

"Neville's been called in too, along with a few others from the research team." the young man said, passing his best friend a quickly scribbled note from their old school mate.

"Why? We hardly worked together in the lab." Bellatrix stated abruptly, annoyed that the ministry was getting so many people involved in something that should be being kept quiet, if not for Hermione's sake and reputation, for the ministry's.

"Something that could be used in our favour Bella, nobody in the lab was witness to anything intimate between us, because at the time, there was nothing going on." Hermione said squeezing her lovers hand in an attempt to calm her, to show her that no matter what tomorrow's out come, she would stay by her side.

"I need to tell my sisters.."

"Draco wrote me, they had official owls this morning too. I've asked them to dinner tonight, to go through everything with them." Harry explained. "Listen, Luna and I have a few things to attend to, we will be gone most of the day. If you two go out or need to travel anywhere, please be careful and try not to be seen together." he begged.

"Pointless, considering the story we have concocted Potter." Bellatrix snapped, she was beginning to feel the strain of the last two days. The stress they had all been placed under because of the ginger rat was staring to show in her moods and attitude. How she loathed that whole family, the scenarios she had imagined them in over the last forty-eight hours were satisfying to a point. But there was only so far fantasizing about torturing someone could take you, until you needed it to be real. Something the dark woman wouldn't do, not only because she would end up back in prison for the rest of her life, but because of her fiancée. She couldn't, wouldn't allow her own darkness to destroy the beautiful woman at her side.

"I know, but for the moment, the less the press sees of you, the better." he said as he gathered up all the letters and placed them in a stack at the end of the table.

"What's so important that can't wait until after tomorrow Potter, if you are so concerned about us being seen alone together, why are you leaving us in that situation?" she had a point, a question the brunette sat next to her wouldn't mind the answer to.

"Erm well, I need to um.. Organise transport for all of us to get to the ministry and Luna wanted to go to a muggle cinema, I promised I would take her, now seems as good a time as any." Harry explained, stumbling over his feeble excuses. His best friend narrowed her eyes at him.

It was obvious to Hermione that he was lying, the question was why? Instead of interrogating him further, she smiled and nodded. Let him keep his secrets. She had plans of her own, ones she needed him out-of-the-way for an hour or so to put into place. "Have fun Harry." she said sweetly as he left the room.

"You don't honestly expect me to beli.."

"Let it go Bella, besides we can get more done without them here." the brunette whispered, interrupting her lover.

"What are you talking about?" the older woman lent in and asked in the same quiet tone as the girl.

"Just wait until they've left." she replied as she followed her friend out the door, leaving Bella to wonder what her lover was up to.

* * *

An hour later the other couple left. Bellatrix wasted no time in dragging the young woman upstairs in to her silence charmed room and placed extra wards on the door.

"Are you going to tell me what you are planning?" she asked, slowly circling the girl, feeling the anger and frustration of the last two days crawling over her skin.

"It's probably best that you don't know Bella, if the ministry find out, you will be able to de..."

"Tell me my love, I don't care what the ministry will do." she said sweetly in her childlike way, something Hermione hadn't heard in years, not since the department of mysteries incident.

"No, I promise if things turn out well tomorrow I'll tell you everything, for now it's best that you maintain complete deniability." the brunette replied, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Before she had taken two steps, the dark witches iron grip on her shoulder stopped her.

"Bella, what the..."

"It's not a good idea to deny me anything right now Granger." she hissed, feeling like her old self. She tried to fight the darkness down, but it was too strong, for one second, she let it consume her.

"Get off me Bella."

"You do remember that I have other ways of finding out don't you?" she whispered, her mouth pressed against the girls ear, causing fearful shudders to run through her body with very puff of warm breath.

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione whispered, shocked and a little scared by the woman's sudden change of character. This woman had the same look in her eye as Bellatrix Lestrange from the battle, this was not her lover stood in front of her anymore. This was not her Bella.

"Bellatrix, let me go. Your hurting me." Hermione said, doing her best to keep her voice steady and calm, she needed to calm the woman, get her loving fiancée back.

"If your plans involve me, I have a right to know." the dark woman said dangerously quiet, as she licked a path over the girl's neck, then bit down on her shoulder causing the brunette to gasp. It wasnt painful, just threatening.

"Ok you're right. Let me go and I'll tell you." Hermione said, attempting to step away again. The womans grip was solid and unyielding.

"I don't think so. I gave you the chance to be honest. Now I'll just have to see what you are hiding for myself." she said raising her wand to the brunettes face. She cast her spell silently, before the girl had chance to react, her memories, thoughts, fantasies and ideas all slammed the front of her mind, giving up every one of her secrets to the woman.

She saw herself speaking with McGonagall the day she had gone to her parents house and told her all about Hogwarts and that she was a witch.

Hermione could feel the dark woman flipping through her thoughts and memories as if they were pages in a book. She scrunched her eyes as she saw herself arguing with Harry and Ron over something in her fifth year in school, she watched as ideas she had forgotten about whizzed around her head. DA meetings and dates, kisses and conversations passed behind her closed eyes. The speed at which Bella was passing through her head was making her feel queasy, suddenly though every thing stopped.

In her mind she saw herself walk into her old apartment, watched as she spelled the empty cans and bottles away from her drunken boyfriend. The memory became clearer and she could hear their conversation now.

"... g for you silly cow?" it was Ron's angry, sleep thickened voice. This was the conversation, the memory of what he had done to her. She had never taken the time to study occulamens, she tried with all her mental and physical might to push the memory away and expel the woman from her head, neither budged.

" Why should I care what someone like you thinks of me, huh? A silly little bint from the muggle world? A stupid bitch who has no real understanding what its like to be a real witch, no understanding of her rightful place behind her wizard husband"

She could feel the rage building in the other woman as the memory sped on. There was nothing she could do to stop it, she gave up fighting and let her fiancée watch as saw herself become trapped, between the stone fire-place and a very upset Ron, She felt the woman willing the memory Hermione to escape as they watched as she tried to move sideways just enough to be able to grab some floo powder.

The dark womans painful grip on her shoulder lessened as she watched the brunettes wrist being broken by the ginger boy. " Ron, please let go you're hurting me" she let go completely when she heard the same words echo through her mind that had been said to her only moments ago.

"Hermione, I can't stop it. I can't get out. I'm sorry." Bellatrix panted trying to separate their minds, it was Hermione's anger and hurt that was keeping her locked there, forcing her to see.

"Watch." the brunette hissed, unconsciously grabbing the now calmed woman and holding her arms tightly in her hands.

Bella's stomach flipped as she made them watch as he gave her another slap across the cheek, catching her lip they watched it split open, the dark woman whimpered at the sight of her lovers blood dripping down her chin. She let out a strained sob as she saw him raise his fist and hit Hermione square in the face.

She felt Bellatrix pull back from her mind, somehow and she couldn't even guess at how she was doing it, she kept her trapped in her head forcing her to see and hear everything.

" Your disgusting, do you know that not exactly pretty and trust me your not a very good fuck either" the ginger mans words echoed through both their minds, making both feel sick.

He kicked her hard in her side, they heard the ribs snap, saw the pain, heard het cries and pleas for it to stop. Bellatrix gasped as she watched Hermione in the memory struggled to breath.

"I've seen enough, please let me out." the dark woman sobbed, unable to stomach watching the woman she loved go through that.

With rage coursing through her veins, and sorrow pouring from the girl, they were thrown apart. Each lay on the ground panting, trying to catch their breath. Hermione had her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face. The dark woman got to her hands and knees to crawl to her.

"Don't come any closer Bellatrix." she gasped as she propped herself on her elbows to look at the woman. "What happened, what was that?" she asked, trying to keep her anger under control, the last thing she wanted was to trigger another bad reaction.

The dark woman sat back on her haunches and sighed. "I don't know. One minute I was fine, the next..well, that." she said quietly, hanging her head. She was ashamed of herself, her lose of control. She had been careful since she had been released from prison, she had kept her anger under lock and key.

"What triggered it?" the brunette asked, her tone harsher than intended.

"I..I don't know. I've been thinking a lot lately, like my old self. I've felt more trapped here, it's frustrating. I've never been one to let others fix or face a problem. I've always taken things into my own hands." She said sitting as still as possible, as if moving suddenly would trigger her anger again.

"When you say thinking like your old self, what do you mean?" Hermione asked sitting up and crossing her legs. She was worried, what if the ex death eaters self-control was waning, what if the changes they had all witnessed were about to be undone.

"I.." she hesitated, if she told the truth, the love of her life would reject her and walk away.

"Bella, if I'm going to help you, you need to talk to me." she said quietly watching the internal battle rage behind the dark womans eyes. "I won't judge you."

"I wanted to, want to hurt the weasly boy, and his mother. The way I used to do it. I want to hear him scream and beg for mercy, I want to watch him bleed. I've thought that way for two days, dreamt about it, craved it. When you refused to tell me what you were planning, the darkness took over for a minute, I couldn't control it, I should have. I knew it was you I had hold of, knew you didn't want me inside your head. I couldn't stop it. In the past I never had to. So I never bothered to learn how. I'm sorry." they were both surprised when they realised the dark woman was actually sobbing.

'Bella, when things get like that, you need to tell me, or Harry." the girl said, sliding across the floor to hold the woman in her arms.

"I can't, you would never understand. You don't know what it's like, being consumed, taken over completely by something as powerful as dark magic. It's addictive. " she sobbed burying her head against the young witches shoulder.

"I will never judge you, if you don't feel comfortable talking to me, Harry or Luna, talk to your sisters. You can't let it get that close to bad again, next time, you could do some real damage." she said quietly. She sat stroking the woman's hair for a while until she calmed. Once the sobs had subsided and she was quiet, Hermione stood and stretched her body.

"I'm sorry." Bellatrix said, voice husky from the tears and sobs. "I never meant to force my way in, I didn't mean to cause you distress." she said genuinely.

"I understand, honestly I do. Why don't you go take a bath, relax a little. I'll wait in here, I could do with a lie down." the brunette said. Truthfully, she needed a few moments alone, but she couldn't leave Bella without a guardian and even if she could, given the woman's delicate state, she wouldn't.

Bellatrix nodded, got to her feet and went to the bathroom. The younger woman waited to hear the sound of running water before falling backwards on to the bed.

That was exactly what she had hoped to avoid with the ministry, someone forcing their way in and making her re-live the night with Ron. Surprisingly, she wasnt as upset as she thought she would be, confused and hurt yes, but not really upset. She was shocked to find out that she was stronger than she had given herself credit for, she had watched the memory, almost felt everything again and lived through it.

What worried her was Bellatrix, if what happened was the beginning of the end, she didn't know if she could make it through losing her. She wouldn't allow the woman to give into her darker urges or to been seduced by power. With thoughts of saving the woman she loved from herself spinning around her brain, she fell asleep and dreamt of magical caves, ginger rats and big, black, dark monsters.

* * *

A while later the brunette woke to find her lover next to her fast asleep. She was laid on her side facing the younger woman, one hand tucked under her head, the other gently resting on the girls stomach.

Hermione watched her for a minute. In sleep, Bella looked peaceful, calm, as if nothing in the world could touch or affect her. The brunette gently brushed stray curls from the woman's face and smiled when the dark woman turned her head into her hand. No, she couldn't lose her, she tought.

She lent over and kissed her forehead, then quietly and gently as she could, she slipped from the bed. There was still things that needed doing, and she had wasted enough time already. She strode from the room, an air of determination and confidence surrounding her.

"Where did you go?" Bellatrix asked as she woke when her young lover returned to the room a while later.

"Come have a coffee with me and I'll tell you." she replied as she prepared two cups of the strong drink for them.

The dark woman accepted the drink and followed the brunette out on to the balcony.

"Remember that day in the café, pansy came in and..."

"I attacked her, yes I remember." she finished for the girl, wondering just where she was going with this.

"Yes well, do you recall seeing me send a letter to Hogwarts, making arrangements for you, should the ministry find out and make the wrong decision?" she asked, watching the womans reaction from the corner of her eye.

"I remember the letter." she said in an emotionless voice. The last place she wanted to be stuck in was Hogwarts school for brats, separated from her family once again, but worst of all, separated and cut off from Hermione.

"Well I went to make sure those arrangements still stood, should we need them." the brunette said smiling at her fiancée's raised eyebrow.

"We?" she asked, turning towards the young woman.

"You don't think, after everything we've been through, that I'd let you go that easily did you?" she chuckled as she moved to her woman's side and slipped her arm around her waist.

"What about earlier? What if.."

"I can't live with what ifs Bella. I want you. All of you, good and bad, light and dark. If it happened again we'll deal with it. Just remember, you need to talk." she said, gently kissing the collar-bone that was only just visible under the robe she wore.

"Could you live like that? On the run, constantly looking over your shoulder?" the dark witch asked. She couldn't believe the girl was willing to give up her life, her home and her friends for her.

"If it meant being with you Bella, yes I could and would do anything. I love you." she replied, before kissing her with all the passion and love she felt for the older woman.

"I love you." Bellatrix whispered when they pulled apart.

* * *

"Miss? Mistresses sisters are here, master Potter is said to fetch you down." kreacher said as he woke Hermione from a peaceful slumber.

"Yh, ok we'll be right down." she mumbled into the pillow and waved her hand to dismiss the elf. When she heard the pop of his departure she turned her head towards her naked lover and grinned. After their declarations and promises earlier, they had made love all over the room, on the balcony, on the floor, in the bathroom and finally in the bed, where they eventually passed out .

Hermione was extremely grateful that the dark woman preferred to sleep naked, it made what she was about to do, so much easier. She gently pulled the covers off them and threw it to the bottom of the mattress, then as gently as possible and without waking Bellatrix she spread the womans legs and settled on her stomach so that she was face to face with the older woman's slit. She moistened her lips with her tongue before leaning forward, to place kisses up and down the womans nether region.

Bellatrix groaned in her sleep and weaved her fingers into a mass of unruly brown curls.

The girl stuck her tongue out and slowly licked from the bottom of her lovers sex, all the way up to the top, making sure to give her clit a suck before repeating the process.

The dark woman stirred from her sleep, once her brain had caught up with her body she fisted the girl hair, forcing her to use more pressure against her.

* * *

"Potter, send the elf to fetch them. No one takes thirty minutes to dress after a nap." Narcissa Malfoy said irritated at waiting for her sister. When she and Andi had arrived the elf had been sent straight up to fetch the two women, that was nearly forty minutes ago.

"Mrs Malfoy, Kreacher is preparing dinner. I'm sure they will be down in a moment." Harry said smiling, trying I keep patience with the irate youngest black sister.

"If you won't send the elf, I shall fetch them. I do have other plans for the evening you know." she snapped as she rose from her seat and stalked out the door.

"Mrs.."

"Leave her Potter, once she gets something into her head she doesn't let go. There's no point arguing. Let her get on with it." Draco said as he casually swung his legs over the arm of the chair he was sat in.

Narcissa stomped up the stairs and used a revelio charm to find the room her sister was hiding in. Following a small ball of blue light she stopped outside the door and strained to hear any sign of movement inside. When she was satisfied that she couldn't hear anything, she presumed the witches had fallen back to sleep.

"Lazy pair of...oh Merlin!" she exclaimed as she barged into the room to be confronted by the sight of Hermione on top of her sister , hand between her lovers legs. Bellatrix with her head thrown back, bottom lip caught between her teeth, nails digging in to the girl back, she was on the brink of an orgasm.

At the sudden sound of the blonde womans voice, the pair spun their heads in unison and froze in shock.

"Get out!" they both shouted at the same time, neither one being in a position to grab the covers to pull over them.

"I...sor..thou..slee...sorry." Narcissa stumbled over her words unable to form a sentence. She screwed her eyes shut and turned towards the door. Fumbling to find the handle in her self-induced blindness, she heard someone hiss in annoyance behind her, then felt the door swing open and she was pushed out. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes, happy to find she was back in the corridor. Composing herself, she cleared her throat, smoothed down her dress and made her way back to the rest of the dinner guests and host.

"So, are they coming or what?" Draco asked, swinging his leg back and forth as he nursed a glass of whiskey.

Her face instantly turned red at her sons words. "They will be along shortly." she coughed.

Draco smirked at his mother's reaction, swinging his legs round to place his feet on the floor, he started laughing. "You caught them shagging didn't you?" he asked.

Narcissa ignored him and swallowed the contents of the glass her other sister had passed her in one.

"Mother, I swear I'll marry a nice witch and give you a grand child tomorrow if you give me that memory." he said seriously, to which everyone burst out laughing.

"I worry about you Draco." luna said quietly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Hermione and a very frustrated Bellatrix made their way down to the dinning room. After Narcissa interrupted them, neither could carry on, so the dark woman had been left unsatisfied.

As Bellatrix sat at the table she shot her sister a look that just over a year ago, would have ment sure death.

Hermione noticed that nobody would look at either of them, and things felt awkward. As she looked around the table, she saw Draco grinning at her and flicking his eyes to his aunt. The penny suddenly dropped.

"Ok everyone, can we please be grown ups about this." she said glancing around the occupants of the dinning room. Harry chuckled as did Andi, the rest stayed quiet.

"You should have locked the door Granger, wish I had volunteered to fetch you." Draco laughed and earned himself a kick in the shin from the young brunette.

"Perhaps my dear sister should learn to knock, or learn some patients." Bellatrix snapped, sending another glare at her youngest sister.

"I apologise, it will never happen again." Narcissa said not looking up from the table.

"Next time I'm coming to find you." the young blonde man said grinning at his aunt.

"Draco, I've scheduled an appointment for you Friday at eleven. Your sexual fixation with your aunt is not healthy. I believe I can help you though." Luna said, with the usual vacant expression on her face.

"Oi, it's not aunt Bella I want to see naked." he grinned and leered at Hermione playfully. "Ah shit aunt Bella, what was that." he groaned as a silent spell hit him.

"Twenty four hours without sensation." she replied flatly, sipping her wine. She wasnt feeling particularity generous or playful at the moment. Draco picked the wrong time to flirt with her witch.

"Aww come on, I'm meeting that witch after this." he whined, and continued to do so all through dinner.

The group ignored his moaning and whining throughout the meal, talking over or around him. In most of their opinion he deserved it. If anyone disagreed they dare not say anything, for fear of being the next to face Bellatrix's frustration.

Hermione smiled, she would have to take care of her woman later. It would do her no good to face the ministry in the mood she was in.

* * *

I promise I will try my best to update this coming weekend. Just want to say that I love reading some of your guesses about what's going to happen to Rita and Ron, who Sam really is and the wedding. I've got to say, some of you have been right on the money.

Imperfectionisunderated-yep, I managed to befuddle and confuse myself completely while answering your last review, not a hard thing to do though to be fair lol.. No I wasnt kidding, I honestly had/have confidence issues with those scenes, but im happy that you and everyone else is enjoying them. Thank you x

XAngeloftheNorthx- lol yep- I never actually intended to write him gay, a friend asked me to. I'm glad I did now because it's sort of a tiny bit important to a small part of the story. Awww..I know, a sweet and insecure Bella... For all her cockiness and confidence...I believe she could be rather self conscious. X

Kali-blue- Harry has been rather self-serving in my fic, I wanted him to have his own little side journey. After losing Ron, he needed to learn to let go of Hermione and accept that she has her own life. The journey for Bella and her was never set to be a smooth one, I am glad that I've left you feeling satisfied though. I'm sorry for disappointing you with the Weasley family, I never really liked them in the books, the only ones I could tolerate was Fred and George. I've always been a firm believer that Bellas madness wasn't really...well madness. I believe that she is pretty much just a spoilt brat most of the time, and like a toddler who can't get its own way, an epic tantrum ensues and everyone pays the price. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review, I've enjoyed reading your thoughts and hope to see more from you.

Until next time...


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you all for the amazing review. Just a quick reminder, I don't have a beta for this fic so all mistakes are mine. I hope you can look past and forgive them.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Come here." the young brunette whispered to her lover who stood at the opposite end of the room staring out the window. It was late, the guests had left hours ago, after a delicious dinner, they had all agreed to tell the story they had come up with.

Hermione laid on the bed watching the older woman, she looked beautiful. Her pale skin was highlighted by the moon, a breeze caught her curls and made them dance around her face. Eyes sparkling with the reflection of the stars above. Her lips as red as rubies caught between her teeth, fingers gently caressing the skin of her neck.

"Bella, come here." she whispered again, more an order then request. The woman could turn her on just by breathing, it was ridiculous, the effect she had on Hermione.

The dark woman turned and smiled at the girl laid on the bed, dressed in nothing but matching white satin and lace bra and panties.

"Do you want me Hermione?" she asked quietly as she took a few steps forward. The younger witch nodded her head and watched her fiancée get closer.

"Tell me why, what do you want to do with me." the woman said as her fingers deftly undid the laces of her corset and let it fall to the floor.

"I want to make you feel good." the brunette replied, mouth going dry at the sight before her. Her heart was pounding and her arousal had reached its peak. She was worried that Bella would see it on her thighs.

"How?" the skirt was dropped. Her dark angel stood at the edge of the bed, in a white button down shirt that fell to her mid-thigh. A pair of black stockings, pair of panties and her infamous stiletto healed boots.

"I want to touch you." she panted as she watched the woman undo each button slowly and slip the shirt off her body leaving her completely topless. She bent to remove her boots but was stopped.

"No, leave them on...please." Hermione asked quietly, biting her bottom lip.

Bellatrix grinned, this was the side of her witch she had been waiting to see. She straightened up and crawled into the bed.

"What would you like me to do Hermione?" she asked stopping on all fours between her lovers legs. She was taking a huge step, giving up every small bit of control to the girl in front of her. It was frightening and exhilarating all hat once.

"On your feet." the brunette said, shifting so that she was on her knees. Bellatrix made to get off the bed.

"On here." Hermione said, patting the mattress.

Once the woman complied, the brunette flicked her wand, and in an instant the older woman was bound to the posts of the bed.

"Ok?" she asked looking up at her lover, making sure she was comfortable with what was happening.

Bellatrix nodded, feeling slightly uneasy, she had never allowed anyone to do this. She took a steadying breath and closed her eyes.

Hermione kissed up the stocking covered legs, slowly hooking her fingers in to the waist band of her panties she pulled them down, exposing the womans wet center, and threw them to the floor.

"Speak to me my love, tell me what you want to do." Bella groaned as Hermione scratched a gentle path over her ass and down her legs.

"I want to taste you." she replied placing small kisses along the pale inner thighs. "I want to fuck you and make you come over and over, until you beg me to stop."

"Do it." the dark woman hissed, body tensed with anticipation. Hands gripping the restraints, she opened her eyes and looked at the woman between her legs. "Do it Hermione." she growled.

The brunette buried her face in her lovers sex, she licked the bottom to top over and over until she felt Bella legs begin to shake. She pushed three fingers deep in to her hard and pumped her arm as fast as her woman could take it.

"Oh fuck.. Hermione n..not yet to s..soon." the older woman gasped trying to hold back her orgasm.

The girl stopped and removed her hands and mouth. Smirking she stood from the bed and walked around so that she was behind het fiancée.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked breathlessly. Doing her best to calm her body before the next round.

"Malonumas." Hermione whispered. The dark witch felt a wave of Intense pleasure rush through her body and settle between her legs.

"Oh God's." she cried as another wave hit her. Hermione extended the ropes restraining the woman as her legs gave way beneath her. Bellatrix landed on her knees panting as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her.

"Please." she cried. It had become too much, her body needed to release.

"Please what my love?" the brunette asked, flicking her wand and removing the ropes, letting the woman fall forward on the bed.

"I can't take it." she said looking backwards over her shoulder. "Fuck me, show me I'm yours."

Hermione had planned on keeping this up for a while longer, but the challenge the dark woman just issued spurred her to give her witch what she wanted.

Without another word or warning the brunette grabbed Bellas hips and flipped her to her back, she grabbed her knees and spread them apart, opening the dripping center she was after.

She dropped to her knees on the floor and delved straight in, sucking the hypersensitive clit in to her mouth and flicking it a few times with her tongue, causing the woman to cry out and buck her hips. Bellatrix placed her legs over Hermione's shoulders, stiletto heels digging into the flesh of her back, making her groan in pleasure and pain.

She thrust her fingers into her again and bent them to hit the spot that would send her over the edge. Two, three, four thrusts. "You are mine Bella." It was over, her walls clamped around her lovers fingers and held her inside, her hands gripped and pulled hard at the brown curls causing the girl a small amount of pain.

But the thing Hermione loved the most in that moment, was the way Bellatrix called out her name. It was the most beautiful sound to her, and she couldn't help but smIle.

"I love you." they whispered at the same time. The girl crawled on to the bed and into her future wife's arms.

Apart from Bella kicking off her boots and them climbing under the covers, they didn't move from each other for the rest of the night, and fell asleep holding one another.

* * *

The morning found three witches and one wizard standing quietly in the atrium of the ministry. The meetings were due to start in exactly seven minutes and they had been told to wait until someone came to fetch them.

"Where is Narcissa and Andi?" Hermione asked ad she paced nervously across the floor.

"They will make a point of being late, don't worry they will be here." the dark witch replied, she was stood as still as a statue, eyes following the girl in front of her.

"Hermione can I have a word?" Harry said quietly holding her elbow.

"What is it, we havent got time for a last-minute pep talk." she snapped unintentionally.

"It will only take a sec." he said ignoring her harshness, he had known her long enough to know that this wasnt her talking, it was the stress. She used to get the same way before exams. He pulled her to the side of the empty room to make sure no one over heard.

"Yesterday, Luna and I went to see an old friend of mine. He has a place in Europe and has agreed to allow you and Bellatrix to stay there for a while, should things not go our way today." he said quickly and quietly.

"What are you saying Harry? You don't think we stand a chance in there do you?" she said flatly, she had felt the same way but was reluctant to say anything before now.

"No, we stand every chance. But you need to understand that there are people in the ministry that have been looking for a way to get her back in to Azkaban. So I'm saying should things not go to plan, you take this" he pressed a cold metal hair pin in to the palm of her hand "grab Bella and go. I'll find you when things settle. The house is secure and the ministry have no influence in Europe so they can't send me or my men to find you." he said and gave her a hug. After everything that she had been through, everything he had put her through, this was his way of making it up to her. He wouldn't let her suffer the way she had after Ron attacked her and after Bellatrix went into her coma. He had learnt that he had to let her go to keep her, and he was willing to, as long as she was happy and safe.

Before she could reply they heard a hiss of anger and Luna call for Harry. They turned to see the blonde struggling to hold the dark woman back.

"Bella no." Hermione called out and ran over to help.

"Yh, _BELLA_, Put your claws away, oh, I forgot, they've been clipped." Ron said grinning smugly as he and his mother walked passed them.

"Ron I swear.."

"What Harry? You'll beat me to a pulp again?" he laughed as he pulled his mother in to one if the waiting elevators. Before the red-headed pair disappeared, they saw the matriarch stare at Hermione and silently mouth something at her.

"Please, if you're a harlot what does that make her? Shagging and spawning with her cousin." Draco shouted so the Wesley's could hear as the lift moved off.

"I didn't know he would be here." the young brunette said angrily.

"Neither did I, but he is and we will just have to deal with it. Bellatrix you need to get your temper in check. One wrong move today and we are all fucked." Harry snapped at all of them. He was sure the ministry had done that on purpose. "We are being watched." he said and everyone turned to see several people seemingly going about their business, hovering close to the group.

"Cissy, did you get my owl?" Bellatrix asked turning to her sisters, taking a deep breath trying to calm herself

"I did, and my answer is no." her youngest sibling said simply.

"I thought you might say that. Andi?"

"I will do as you ask, but I'm not thrilled about it." she said leaning forward and hugging her sister.

"Thank you."

"Bella, what's going on?" Hermione asked, confused at the exchange.

"You haven't told her?" Andromeda asked, eyebrows raised in shock. "How were you planning to get her there if you didn't tell her?"

"She knows what to do and where to go, you just need to get her up there and give her a vile of your blood." the dark woman said turning away from all of them.

"Bella wha.."

"I won't let you rot in that prison Hermione." she interrupted.

"I suppose you haven't told her the plan should you be sent there?" Andi snapped angrily. She had thought this was something her sister had discussed with her girlfriend. The fact that she hadn't changed everything, how could she do as her sister asked knowing it would kill the girl. Hermione may be hidden in the mountains when it happened but that doesn't mean it wouldn't destroy her.

"Bell.."

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would follow me." a young man said addressing all of them and gesturing to the filed in one at a time, no one saying a word.

They were taken in to a large office that had a round table in the middle, Neville was already waiting, along with several other people Hermione and Bellatrix recognised from the lab. On one side of the table was a single empty chair, on the other there were four people. Kingsley Shacklebot, Lucas Shires a retired auror, a man known for his hate of deatheaters and anything dark, he was a close rival to mad-eye's hate for it. A woman none of them had seen before sat next to the minister smiling kindly at all of them, and next to her was one of Harry and Hermione's old school mates. Lisa Turpin, she had been in their year in ravenclaw. What Hermione could remember of her, she was a nice, level-headed girl. Time would tell.

"Good morning all, I presume by now you all know why you have been called in, but if you don't, I shall explain." the minister said looking at each of them. "It has been brought to our attention recently that there maybe more than meets the eye to a few members of the rehabilitation department staffs relationship. You of course know that I refer to Miss Granger and Miss Black. As you have all been directly involved with one or both of these women on a daily basis I wish to speak to each of you, individually." he explained. "We will hear from you as well as several others and our conclusion will be made by the end of today. Mr potter, I will speak with you first, the rest of you please follow these gentlemen, they will take you to separate waiting areas." he said pointing to five men stood against the wall. As they were led out Kinsley gestured to the chair.

"Take a seat Harry." he said waiting for the young man to sit.

"Minister, I would like to go on record, this is ridiculous, you know Hermione would never abuse her position like this." he said calmly.

"Regardless of personal feeling or relationships, the Minister has a procedure to follow Mr Potter." Lucas Shires snapped staring at him as if he were looking through him.

"I only have a few questions, then I must ask that you wait in the ministry until we are done with everyone else." he said.

Harry nodded and waited quietly while the four shuffled through the papers in front of them.

"What is your relationship with Hermione Granger?" it was Lisa who asked the question.

"She's my friend, my best friend." he replied, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"And your relationship with Bellatrix Black?"

"She is my ward, she had also become a friend." he said. Now it starts he thought.

"A friend? A woman who destroyed countless lives, killed your god father. You consider this woman a friend?" Lucas asked, disgust clear in hid voice.

"I do, everyone has the capacity to change and forgive. I will stand under oath and say the woman who I have worked with has changed a lot and deserves a chance. I forgive her." he replied, voice steady and strong.

"Mr Potter, have you noticed miss Granger and miss Black becoming close, spending more time than usual together?" the unknown woman asked gently.

"Define more than usual, they had to live together by your order. Hermione was treating her medical conditions, then they started work here, they had to spend nearly every waking moment together."

"Miss Granger transferred guardianship over to you, do you know her reasons?" Kingsley asked.

"Hermione had a letter asking if she would help a renowned professor on a project in Germany. She asked my opinion and I offered to take over. She was not in breach of her contract as she took three months off as paid and unpaid holiday entitlement." he explained, he pulled his mental walls shut just incase Shires tried anything.

"And why did miss black move into her own home while you stayed at yours after her illness." Lisa asked while the rest scribbled notes on paper in front of them.

"My home was not ready, Luna offered to stay at Lestrange manor with Bellatrix while I stayed home to hurry the construction along." Harry answered the rehearsed replies hoping his friends could keep their cool when it came to their turn.

"And finally Mr Potter, do you know of any reason anyone would make up a lie such as this?"

"I believe that Ron Wesley" he said emphasising the red-heads name "went to the papers after Hermione rejected his affections. She rejected him, because he beat her not long after the ambush."

"That is a very serious allegation against a highly decorated auror Mr Potter, and your friend." the minister said shocked at the revelation.

"He is no friend of mine." he said venomously.

"Thank you Mr Potter, if you could please exit through that door, there will be someone waiting for you." Lisa said pointing to a door to the left of the table behind the four of them.

They interviewed everyone, asking them the same questions they'd asked Harry. Hours later it was Bellas turn. She was escorted in by two rather large angry-looking aurors. She sat down on the chair as if it were her throne and stared at the four witches and wizards through hooded eyes.

"Miss Black, what is your relationship with Hermione Granger?" one of them asked.

"I fuck her on a daily basis." she drawled sarcastically. Never breaking eye contact with the Minster.

"Miss black I must remind you that this is a serious matter and if you refuse to co..."

"Blah blah blah. Granger attended my medical needs, she trained me to work in your dump of a department. After my incident, she was asked to resume my treatment." she snapped, inspecting her nails for imaginary dirt.

"And why was it so important that miss Granger be the one to treat you."

She rolled her eyes. "She knows my medical history you idiot, it's obvious why my family asked her to treat me again."

"Are you fully healed now?"

"Almost." she said reluctantly.

"What is your relationship with her now?" they asked again.

"She is someone who I work with and treats me, an acquaintance." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not a friend?"

"I suppose, as much as one can be friends with a muggle born. It's like having a puppy, can be rather amusing at times but mostly just annoying." she huffed disinterested. They had told her to add something slightly derogatory while they planned their answers. Something that reminded the interviewers who she was and her opinion of muggles, but nothing that would hurt the petition for her release.

"Miss Black, what do you know of the relationship between miss Granger and Mr Ronald Wesley."

"I only saw them together once, he came to see her here in the office. He was...rough with her." she said scowling at the memory, wishing she could have hurt the little scrotum that day.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean rough you imbecile, physically man handling her. Why don't you ask her and Potter they were both there too." she snapped crossing her arms over her chest. Feeling the hatred bubble inside of her. She tried to calm herself by thinking of the cave. She dared not think of Hermione, not with Shires sat in front of her.

"Thank you miss Black that will be all." Kinsley nodded to the men stood behind her. They helped her out of the chair and walked her through the door to the left.

They had kept Hermione till last. She walked in and sat in the chair her lover had just vacated.

"Thank you for your patience miss Granger, I know it's been a long day." the minister said kindly.

"Explain your relationship with miss Black." Lucas snapped, forgoing all pleasantries.

"She was my ward and patient." she replied simply.

"You gave up guardianship, why?"

"I had the opportunity to work in Germany and Peru. I couldn't continue my duties with her and Harry was happy to take over." she said, as convincingly as possible.

"You didn't go when you switched guardianship though did you?" her old class mate asked.

"No because miss Black had brought a problem to our attention that needed immediate action, and then she was injured. I left when it became clear that there was nothing more that I could do for her at the time." she explained hoping she was vague enough and that the minister didn't ask questions about the Carrow's.

"Have you, or are you, engaging in romantic relations with Bellatrix Black?" Shires asked impatiently

Hermione was shocked at the direct path the interviewer had chosen and a little relived, she tried to keep her composure. "No I have and am not." she lied.

"Miss Granger, is there any reason that you can think of, why Mr Weasley would go to the prophet with these allegations?" Kinsley asked gently.

"Yes sir, Ron and I used to date. We lived together for a while after his accident. He didn't cope very well and became dependant on alcohol. He became ab.." she took a deep breath, this was harder than she thought it would be. "He became abusive, mentally and verbally at first. One night he was drunk and got angry. He took that anger out on me with his fists." she finished, voice shaking slightly. She had no idea why the memory still affected her so much, she had talked about it with Harry and Bella before now and it hadn't been as bad.

"Miss Granger, this is a serious accusation." the minister said sitting forward in his chair and crossing his hands in front of him.

"Exactly, how do we know she isn't lying to besmirch his good name? Weasley was an excellent auror." Shires snapped, slamming his fist on the desk.

"Lucas, calm down or I shall ask you to leave." Kingsley ordered the ex auror, who shot her a dirty look. Hermione decided right then that she hated the man.

"Would you be willing to let us see the events Miss Granger?" the unknown woman asked her kindly.

"I'll place the memory in a pensive, I do not wish to see it." she said firmly.

The woman nodded and ordered a pensive brought up to the room immediately. Once it arrived they placed it at the back of the room where they gave her a few moments to extract the memory.

Without them seeing she slipped the bottle containing the silver smoke like substance from her pocket and poured it in to the basin. She sat back in her chair and waited as they tested it for any tampering or modification. Satisfied that it was the real and original memory they all lent forward and placed their faces in the bowl.

She couldn't tell how much time had passed while they watched what Ron had done. When it was over she noticed the two women were extremely pale as they sat down. Lucas had a deep scowl on his face and Kingsley was unreadable.

"Thank you miss Granger, I appreciate that must have been hard to share. You may go back to your waiting room, you will be called shortly." the minister said kindly.

She stood and left the room, it was time to play the waiting game.

An hour or more had passed since her meeting, and none of them had heard a thing. Hermione was pacing in her waiting area. Bellatrix sat at the table, still as a statue in hers. Harry alternated between sitting, bouncing his knees and pacing. From each of their areas they heard him.

"Get off me you pricks, I aint done nothin', get off." it was the unmistakable sound of Ron's shouts. He had been called in and interviewed, he had also been forced to share his memory of what happened between him and Hermione. When Kingsley had seen it he had called for the aurors straight away.

"Leave my son alone you brutes. Let him go." screeched his mother running behind them.

Harry smiled as the sounds passed his door. He deserves everything he gets, he thought.

They were called in as a group. The four interviewers looked at each in turn then scribbled on the paper on the desk.

"Mrs Malfoy, and Tonks. Mr Malfoy and Longbottom. Miss Lovegood, Marks and Wilson you may all leave. We thank you for your co-operation and hope you have a pleasant evening." Lisa turpin said to them with a smile. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Black please take a seat."

They sat down and waited for the rest to leave, then turned to the panel in front of them. When there was only seven left in the room the minister spoke.

"We have heard testimonies from all involved, looked at the evidence and discussed the issue at length." he said in a strong almost severe voice. He looked up and frowned at the three people on the other side of the desk. He never imagined that he would have them sat here over something like this. If the prophet hadn't published it, he never would have pursued. They were lying, of course they were, he knew it, and so he was forced to investigate. He cursed the paper and ex auror. Although he did get Weasley locked away, until he could be assessed by a medical professional.

"We have made our decision."

* * *

xAngelofthenorthx- Hermione can only help her so much. It's mostly up to her wanting to change and control her darker, angrier side. Lol, I wouldn't mind walking in on it either. X

Greyella- I love a peeved Bellatrix, I find her sort of cute. I'm a huge fan of your stories and I'm so grateful that you took the time to read let alone review my fic. Thank you. X

Chillrend- you are right no body can change completely in such a short space of time. There is bound to be cracks. X

Secrets87- No Narcissa will be fine lol. She has learnt a lesson in patience though. I'm happy that you are enjoying my story. Thank you. X

Imperfectionisunderated- Thank you for your words of encouragement they really have been a huge help to me. I promise I'll try to keep up a good standard of smut lol. I think Bella was bound to snap sooner or later she has been pretty calm all the way through, and like you said it is a stressful time for her. I'm so glad the draco scenes are making you laugh, his character just has so much potential to be naughty and cheeky. I 100% blame Hermione for them being caught, poor Bella was asleep when she started it after all, and she didn't check the door. Don't worry Rita and Ron will get what's coming to them. X

A nice simple plan for the ministy...lie through theiree teeth lol.

Malonumas- is lithuanian for pleasure.

Thank you everyone, please keep reviewing they are a great help and boost for me at the moment. X

Until next time...


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you for the fantastic reviews, they have amazed me as always.  
I haven't had much time to check through this chapter, but hopefully there aren't too many mistakes and cock ups. Please forgive the ones that I have missed.

There was a bit of confusion over the last chapter...the line... "They were lying, of course they were, he knew it, and so he was forced to investigate"... The they is Bella, Hermione, Harry etc. This is my mistake and I apologise for any confusion caused, I should have been clearer.

Enjoy...

* * *

The trio sat still and silent waiting for the minister to deliver his verdict. His pause seemed to go on for a life time. He shuffled the papers again and cleared his throat.

Hermione held the hair pin concealed in her hand ready to activate it at a seconds notice. Harry had purposely sat at the opposite end, leaving Bella within easy reach. Should this go wrong, they would spend most of their lives on the run, never able to return home, never seeing friends and family again. But Bella was worth it.

"We, meaning myself and the ministry, find ourselves in the middle of a vicious scandal. The pubic image of the rehabilitation department and its staff has been severely damaged. It is going to take some serious PR work and damage control to sort this mess." he said pausing again to look at each of them. He shuffled the papers again and looked to his colleagues. "However, upon close inspection of the evidence given and statements taken, we are satisfied that miss Granger and miss Black are innocent of what they have been accused of. We believe that what has happened is the result of a cruel and bitter lie. We would like to apologise for any inconvenience cause to yourselves and thank you all for your co-operation." he finished, smiling at them.

"Is that it?" Bellatrix snapped a look of utter disbelief on her face after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean miss Black?" The minister asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Well, I have suffered severe mental and emotional damage from this, I believe that I may be entitled to some type of compensation. Like, oh I don't know, full use of my magic." she smirked at the panel before her. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to try.

"Miss Black, after what you said in your interview, you are lucky that you and miss Granger are not sharing a carriage to Azkaban. Just be thankful that these were the people chosen to sit in today. Any others would have taken what you said as a confession." the minister said seriously, his colleagues all nodding next to him. "Harry and I have a meeting scheduled for next week to discuss your case." he finished, gathering his papers he stood up and nodded to each of them in farewell.

"It was worth a try." she whispered to the younger pair as they were led out the door.

They made it in to the elevator and half way back to the atrium before any of them spoke again.

"I thought we were screwed." Harry admitted, letting out a nervous laugh.

"I'll admit, for a minute so did I." said Hermione as she got off the lift and made her way to the floo networks.

"How did you two ever win a war when you give up faith so quickly?" the dark woman mocked before she stood in the flames and called out her destination.

Hermione laughed and followed her through, back to Harry's house.

"Mr Potter." Harry turned to see the minister walking towards him.

"Is something wrong sir?" he asked.

"Harry, I hope you know that I trust you. I believe that you know what you are doing, and that you are acting in the best interests of the ministry and your friend's." he said patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"Er..thank you sir and yes I am." he replied wondering if the minister was feeling well.

"Make sure it stays discreet for now my boy. And keep them out of the public eye for a few days. It's obvious that Hermione is happy, just keep an eye in her." he said tapping his shoulder again before turning and walking away. He had fought alongside the youngsters and couldn't help feeling protective of them, holding a sort of fatherly affection for them. How could he deny Hermione the chance at happiness, even if it is with the likes of Bellatrix.

Harry stood shocked for a moment, mouth agape, powder in hand. Kingsley knew. He knew and was allowing it to carry on.

"Oi mate, shift it! Some of us wanna get 'ome t'night." one of the cleaners moaned as he waited for Harry to leave so he could mop up.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he threw the powder in the grate and followed the women.

As he stumbled out the other end, he saw everyone had congregated at his house to await the outcome. He smiled when his girlfriend threw her arms around his neck and covered his face in kisses.

"Luna put him down you don't know where he's been." Draco said pretending to gag at the sight.

"Fuck you Malfoy." Harry retorted then laughed.

"Can you hold out for a few hours, just until I get sensation back?" he said as seriously as he could manage, before laughing.

"How's that working out for you?" Harry asked still laughing at his old rivals predicament. He needed to remind himself never to piss Bella off.

"Wierd, I tried to have a wan...Hi teddy, when did you get here?" the blond quickly shut up when he saw the little boy run up to his grandma.

"Kreacher picked him up and brought him here. I wanted the family around when you got back." Narcissa said looking at her eldest sister.

"See, that's how you keep faith my love." she said to her witch, wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling at the blonde.

"I know, I'd make a terrible Labrador." the brunette said rolling her eyes at her lover."What did you say in your interview?" she asked suddenly remembering what Kingsley said.

Bellatrix laughed and let go of the younger witch. She walked away without answering the question and went over to her sisters to join in with whatever they were talking about.

"Hey 'Mione, you ok?" Harry asked bringing his best friend a drink.

"Yh great. Here you many as well have this back, we've no need for it now." she replied swapping the hair pin for a glass of wine.

"Do you think I was being over cautious?" he said pocketing the portkey.

"No, it seems that we all made our own plans. I guess I just didn't realise how much everyone actually supported us." she said smiling as she watched her fiancée make miniature fireworks explode from the tip of her wand for Teddy's entertainment.

"Yep, and you've got another supporter now. Kingsley knows" she gasped in shock "but it's ok, he's fine with it. He just asks that you keep it under wraps for a while longer and stay out of the papers for a few days." he finished, laughing at the horrified look of panic on his friends face. Harry joined Luna and the rest of the guests, laughing as he walked away.

* * *

Hours later when they had all had their fill of food and drink Harry and Luna said goodnight to their guests, having asked the Malfoy's and Tonks's to stay the night in the spare rooms.

"Miss Granger, I haven't really thanked you properly for what you have done for my sister. The change in her is truly remarkable." Narcissa said taking Hermione's hand in her own in a gesture of friendship.

"Trust me Mrs Malfoy it's been a pleasure working with Bella, and getting to know all of you." she said, trying to pull her hand back. Narcissa narrowed her eyes and held it fast.  
"What is this?" she asked thumbing the ring on her fourth finger.

The brunettes face dropped and all colour drained, she and Bella had agreed to keep their engagement a secret for a while. "Mrs Malfoy..."

"This is my Great grandmothers ring." she hissed quietly. She wasn't angry that Hermione was wearing it, she was angry because Bellatrix hadn't bothered speaking to her and Andromeda first. She spun on her heel and marched over to her eldest sister. "Bellatrix Black, care to explain why Miss Granger is wearing our grandmother's engagement ring?" she snapped, the rest of the people in the room gasped.

"I'm sorry Bella, I must have let the concealment slip." Hermione said from behind the blonde. "I guess my mind wa.."

"It's fine." the dark woman said gently before turning to her sister. "Cissy I thought that it would have been quite obvious why that ring is on my witches finger." she replied sarcastically. She walked around the blond and took the younger woman's hand.

"Bella are you getting..."

"Yes Andi, we are." she smiled at the middle sister.

"You have not presented her to the family Bellatrix, you know Black family tradition states until a suitor has been accepted by us, you can not be wed." Narcissa stated, in a matter of fact tone.

"Traditions are made to be broken, besides do you really think I need your approval or permission?" she said, laughing at the absurdity of the suggestion . Nothing would stop her from marrying Hermione that included her family, the young woman was willing to give everything up for her, a life with friends and family, a well paid job, a beautiful home, Bella would do the same for her. So whether her family approved of the union or not, it would go ahead.

"That is the one tradition that has been in our family for centuries Bella. And you know as well as I, should anyone of us reject the match, ancient magic will prevent it." she explained calmly, not so much to Bellatrix, she knew the family traditions backwards, it was more for Hermione's benefit.

"You wouldn't dare, I..."

"Formally present her as a suitor Bella and we will see how things turn out." Narcissa said with a smug smirk on her face, she knew she had won.

"Fine, I will do as you ask. Remember this though, should any of you..."

"You can't threaten us either Bella, now stop being over dramatic and start planning your dinner party. And explain to miss Granger what will be expected of her." she said as she walked towards the door. She knew it was best to retire to her room for the rest of the night, out of Bellas way.

The four remaining adults watched the blond leave, then three of them turned to Hermione.

"What?" she asked, a slight feeling of panic and unease starting to settle in the pit of her stomach.

Bellatrix crossed her arms and huffed. "I'll need to see your wardrobe." she said.

"Yes." Draco exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. "I get to have some fun with no comebacks." he laughed as he winked at the brunette.

"What's he talking about Bella?" Hermione asked nervously.

'Nothing dont worry, me and his mother will keep him in check. Bella gets final approval of any formal...

"Thank you Andi, I shall explain everything later." the dark woman snapped taking her lovers hand and leaving the room.

"Bella.."

"Can we go to your place, I'll tell you what's going on." she asked, pleading the younger woman with her eye's.

"Ok, we'll go out the back." she replied frowning at her fiancée's reaction to her sisters request. Yes it was terrible that they had final say on whether they could get married or not, but she knew she got on well with all of them. There was no reason that any of them should deny their union, unless her blood status had suddenly become an issue again.

It took twenty minutes to traipse across Harry's garden and through a broken part in the fence separating the two properties. Then another twenty-five minutes for them to stumble in to the kitchen of Hermione's home.

"Drink?" the girl asked as she walked to the kettle and flicked it on.

The dark woman nodded and sat on the chair at the dinning table. "Thank you." she said nodding her head.

There was a moment of silence while Hermione made the drinks and brought them over. Sitting down next to the woman, she slipped a hand on to her knee and squeezed gently.

"What's got you so worried Bella?" she asked gently.

"I'm not." she answered, quickly standing up and pacing the floor.

"Of course you aren't." The brunette tried to joke, laughing when Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" she asked sitting in the edge of the chair and grabbing the girls hands.

"I'm a hundred percent sure Bella, I couldn't imagine my life with anyone but you." she answered and smiled, she leaned in to give the agitated witch a kiss, but before she could connect their lips Bella was out of her seat, pacing once again.

"Bella I swear if you don't stand still I'll put you in a full body bind." she snapped.

"Show me the clothes in your closet."

"Why?"

"Because Cissy will be expecting formal attire, and it needs to be in the Black family colours." the dark woman explained, waiting for Hermione to stand and lead her upstairs.

"And where exactly is this dinner to be held? I can't imagine Harry being too happy about being snubbed in his own home." she asked quickly losing patience. There was only so long that she would allow herself to be bossed around on such little information.

"You are going to have to tell Potter." she said quickly carrying on at the look of anger on her womans face. "You need someone to represent you."

"Here, what colours are you looking for?" she asked pointing to a large walk in wardrobe, it was more like a dressing room really. There were racks and racks of beautiful dresses hanging on the wall. Shelves upon shelves of shirts, trousers, jeans and skirts. There was a little room off to the side of the closet housing the uncountable pairs of shoes, heels, boots and trainers

"Blacks, dark blues and deep purples." she replied as she looked through the formal and evening gowns. "We'll have to get you something new." she said despairing at the red's, greens, pale yellows and every other colour but what she was after.

"Right that's it, enough. I'm doing nothing, absolutely nothing until you explain exactly what's going on and why you are in such a state over a bloody formal dinner with your sisters." Hermione shouted her frustration at the woman "Is it because you know they are going to reject me because im not a pure blood?" she snapped ripping a dress from pale hands.

"Blood status has nothing to do with their decisions." the older woman replied, walking out the closet and sitting on the bed.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself and followed. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked gentler than before as she sat next to the dark witch.

"This dinner, is to present you to my family as my intended. You will be paraded in front of them like a prize horse, then if they approve of your physical state, you will be asked a barrage of questions. Passing that then takes you into the requests part, this is the part that has me in a state. My family can ask for anything from money to murder and everything in between from you, a rejection or denial will automatically trigger the magic that will separate us. In a Blacks eye's, there is nothing you shouldn't be willing to do for your spouse. I do have final say on their requests, but, even if I forbid them to ask, doesn't mean they wont." she explained resting her head in her hands and sighing.

Hermione couldn't understand why this would upset her so much. The only reason she could think of was the irritation that was her fiancée's nephew. "Well if Draco asks for sexual favours, we are going to have to find a way around this magic, because I won't sleep with him." Hermione giggled a little it was an attempt at humour, trying to calm Bella's over active mind.

"It's not him I'm worried about, he wouldn't be stupid enough to ask for such things. It's Narcissa that has me worried, I already know what she wants." she sighed quietly, looking at her lover. "I've seen inside her head. What she wants, is impossible."

"What could be so bad that it's put yo..."

"Lucius." she interrupted, instantly shutting the younger woman up.

"I can't, the ministry hasn't even signed you off or made a decision about the future of the rehab department. I don't know...

"She doesn't want him on the rehab scheme, she just wants him out of prison, home." she corrected Hermione.

"Well there is no way in hell that's going to happen." the brunette said sarcastically "He is the second most dangerous death eater left alive. The ministry won't allow him to just go free, not without going through the same channels as you did. It's impossible. Does she not want us to be together, for you to be happy?" the brunette said, tears starting to sting her eye's. Why were things always so hard for her and Bella, she wondered as she angrily brushed a tear drop from her cheek.

"She does, but she is lonely and unhappy, if she had something to distract herself with she might...I dont know, not miss him so much." she said, trying to justify her sister.

"And what about Andi? Would she like something as impossible like me to raise the dead?" the young woman snapped angrily, she knew the words were harsh but she couldn't help it.

"No, she just wants to be happy again."

"And what would make her happy exactly?" she asked wiping away more tears.

"Her family around her." she replied simply.

"Well that's something else I can't do." she thew her hands up in defeat.

"We could always call off the engagement for a couple of months until we can get Lucius on the rehab program. Cissy won't have a choice but to change her mind then." she said, hoping that by some miracle an answer would fall into her lap with in the next thirty seconds. She didn't want Hermione to take the ring off, she loved knowing that the girl was all hers and that she would be tied to her forever, because of that little gem encrusted circle of metal.

"If you think that is best." Hermione whispered, voice breaking with unshed tears as she slipped the ring from her finger and placed it in the older womans hand. She turned and kissed Bella on the cheek, stood and left the room.

"Damn you Cissy." she hissed as she heard the woman she loved with all that she was, sob her way down the stairs. Her own tears silently falling.

* * *

She sat there for what felt like an age, racking her brain, trying to find a better way to stop her sister. She decided that she would have to speak to Andromeda about it.

The dark woman stood and made to leave the bedroom she wanted to check if Hermione was alright. Walking down the stairs, she preyed that Andi had a solution or even a suggestion to help them. Thinking of what she would say to her sister she suddenly stopped in her tracks, a smirk formed on her lips. She hurried towards the library where she knew the girl would be. "Hermione, I think I've got it." she exclaimed excitedly as she practically ran to the sofa.

"What are you talking about Bella?" the brunette asked groggy, she had come here among her beloved books and cried herself to sleep, the older woman's shouts had just woken her.

"We don't have to call the engagement off." the dark witch said smiling down at the sleepy woman.

"Why, has Lucius broken out of jail?" she asked sarcastically as she turned over to face the dark woman.

"No, but if we distract Cissy for a few months, we could get him on the program and have him out properly." she said laying on top of her lover and resting her chin on her hands.

"How do you intend on distracting your sister?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Its simple really, we should have thought of it before. I honestly don't know why between the two of us we didn't..."

"Bella." Hermione growled, fed up of the older woman's teasing.

"Ok, we get Andi and Teddy to move into Malfoy manor." she said grinning at the genius of her plan.

"And that would work?" the brunette asked disbelieving. "It can't be as simple as that. You said your sister wants her husband because she is lonely. Obviously she has other needs that Andromeda can not fulfil." she said widening her eyes a little, hoping Bellatrix would understand what she ment.

"Sex?" she understood. "She's fine for that trust me. She's been screwing one of Draco's friends for the past few months." she giggled at her lovers look of shock and disgust. "She wants company."

"She's cheating on..."

"No. They have an agreement, he knows of her lovers, she knows of his. Dont judge Hermione. It works for them." Bella said frowning. It was a similar arrangement that she and her husband had.

"What about Andi?" the girl asked, changing the subject slightly, hoping to avoid an argument.

"I don't think she's seeing anyone." she replied pulling a thoughtful face, thinking they were still on the same subject.

"No, I mean, will this make her happy, moving in with Narcissa and Draco?" she asked, rolling her eyes at her lovers one track mind.

"Ecstatic, Teddy would have a male to look up to and teach him all the manly things." she said waving her hand "And Cissy will have two people to look after and fuss over." she smiled again at her brilliance.

"Ok." Hermione said nodding her head. "It can't hurt to try. How are we going to do this? Just come right out and ask?" the brunette asked, sitting up as her lover moved from her.

"Gods no. Cissy is too proud to admit to being lonely and Andi is to stubborn. No, we have to be clever about this. I can put the dinner off a week or two until we have them living together." she said tapping her finger against her chin as she started pacing the floor, mind already working on a plan.

"What did Draco mean, when he said he could have fun with no comebacks?" she asked, a little worried about what he would ask for.

"Don't panic, he's after memories, ones with me and you. I'll have a quiet word with Andi, she and his mother will set him straight. If they don't on the night of the dinner, he will be unexplainably detained elsewhere." she replied, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Do I still need a new dress?" Hermione asked, after a moment of quiet thought. She walked over to her woman and kissed softly but fully on the mouth.

"Mmm...right now you need less clothes." she whispered, wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her close. She loved the way her body responded to the girl's slightest touch.

* * *

Lady Bellatrix black Lestrange- Aww *blushes* thank you. Im glad you are enjoying it so far. I hope you enjoy the rest of it xx

xAngelofthenorthx- You didn't think I'd be to mean to them did you? Lol glad you enjoyed the sex scene. I'm allowed to be a tiny bit mean to the readers aren't I? No.. Ok sorry about the cliffhanger I'd like to say it wont happen again but that would be a lie. lol xx

hw- a friend's mom is from Lithuania and gave me word. Did I use it right? X

Secret87- I forgive you for being a twilight fan, I mean Alice... Mmm... I'm glad I brought you back though lol. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story xx

Thanks again everyone..

UntiI next time...


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you for the quick reviews on the last chapter. I wanted to get another out before I disappeared in to the mountains for two days where there is no internet. *how will I survive* Please forgive my mistakes.

Hope you all enjoy...

* * *

Hermione wrung her hands nervously as she waited for her best friend to come over. She and Bellatrix had spent two days hiding in her house, her bedroom, more specifically.

The day after Narcissa had asked for Hermione to be formally presented to the family, the dark woman had ignored her sisters owls and requests to see her, saying that she didn't want them interfering with her preparations. She did however ask if Andromeda could be brought to Hermione's house when the brunette told Harry of her engagement. So there she stood in the entrance hall waiting for the pair.

"Harry, I'm getting married. No...Harry, Bella and I have decided to...no...arrgg.." she balled her fists and stamped her foot in frustration. She had been practicing how to tell her best friend all morning and had thought by the afternoon she would have settled on an approach.

"I preferred the direct approach, just tell him straight out." Bellatrix said laughing at her woman's frustration.

"I know, this should be easy. I'm just not sure how he's going to react. I mean, I know he accepted us as lovers, but will he be willing to actually give me to you?" the brunette rambled on, thankful that the dark woman was at least going to be in the same house when she told Harry.

"Don't look at it that way. He won't deny you anything my love. You are like his sister. Just be gentle in your approach. We do need him at the dinner to represent you and make requests from us, and don't forget, we need him to help with Andi and Cissy." the older woman said as she wrapped her arms around the girls waist.

"No pressure then." the younger woman sighed as she laid her head on her witches shoulder. "What are you going to say to Andi?"

"Don't worry about that, you concentrate on Potter I'll deal with her." she replied pulling away as a knock on the door sounded. "You ready?" she asked as she walked over to answer it.

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice. She knew there was no good reason for her to be this nervous, Bella was right, Harry would do anything for her.

"Hi Bella, 'Mione. " Harry said as he walked through to the foyer, Teddy Lupin in his arms. "We had to bring him, there's no one to look after him. Luna's got client's all day and the Malfoys are busy." he said setting the little boy down. Teddy squealed and ran to his oldest aunt, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"We fly today aunty Bell?" he asked grinning up at her smiling face.

"Not today Teddy, grandma has come to speak to Bella so you are going to have to be very good." Andromeda said before the dark woman had chance to reply.

"I can get Shilo to look after him while you speak if you like." Hermione offered, seeing the tension in the middle sisters face.

"Thank you that would be helpful." she said through a tight smile.

The brunette nodded and called for the elf, wondering why the woman was so tense.

After explaining to the little elf what she needed from him, he hopped from foot to foot. He has always loved being around children. "Yes miss, Shilo is keeping young master happy, Shilo will bring him to see the fairy caves." the elf nodded enthusiastically, grinning at the little boy who seemed fascinated by the creatures huge ears.

"Thank you, I'll call you when we are done." she replied happy that she'd had that feature built into the gardens when she moved. It was ment to be a water feature, but because the lake ran through her grounds , she decided to keep it a dry cave, a place she could be outside when she wanted to, but stay warm and dry when needed.

"What was so urgent 'Mione?" Harry asked as he was led into the library and Andromeda was taken into the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink? Tea, coffee, wine?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"No, I'm good thanks. Why the secrecy over bringing Andi?" he said as he slumped down on the sofa.

"We didn't want Narcissa knowing that she and Bella had talked." she explained.

"And why wouldn't you want her to know?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you. I want you to stay calm ok. Harry I..." she stopped, words seemed to fail her. She knew her fear was irrational, but she just couldn't help being worried.

"God what's happened?" he said shooting up and quickly going to her side. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked in to her eyes, worry etched on his face. "Are you ok?" he whispered fearing the worst. "Has she hurt you 'Mione. I swear I'll kill her." he growled as he stomped towards the door.

"No Harry." she quickly shouted, stopping him before he could do something stupid. "No she hasn't hurt me and nothing bad has happened." she said taking a deep breath. "I...we...she asked me to marry her." she stumbled over her words and finished quietly.

"Oh." was all he said, taking his seat again. It wasn't what he had expected. He had thought she wanted to discuss his upcoming meeting with Kingsley when she invited him round. He never would have guessed a marriage proposal would be today's topic. "Oh." he said again stunned.

"Are you ok?" the brunette asked quietly. Eyebrows raised in concern.

A huge grin spread across his face as he looked up at her. "That's brilliant 'Mione. I presume you accepted. Wow, you married." he said still smiling widely.

"Yes I did." she said as a sense of relief washed over her. "I thought you'd br angry." she laughed.

"Why on earth would I be, I couldn't be happier for you. It's obvious how much you love each other. Ok she can be a little...intense but so can you. You're perfect for each other." he laughed to.

"There's more." she said as she sat next to him. He turned his body towards her and waited for her to carry on. "Since my dad isn't around" she started sadly. "I would be grateful if you would give me away."

He was speechless. He sat silently staring at her, eyes wide as saucers.

"Harry?" she said worried that he was about to explode.

"I would be honoured to walk to down the aisle." he said, voice shaking slightly. He looked at her through watery eyes and smiled. How could he not give her away? If it's what would make her happy, he would do anything for her.

"Thank you." she squealed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you Harry." she whispered into his shoulder.

"Love you too 'Mione." he replied wrapping his arms around the closest thing he would ever have to a sister.

"I suppose I'd better tell you the rest." she said as she sat up straight and wiped the tears from her face.

* * *

"Glad you could make it Andi." the dark woman said as she handed her sister a mug of tea.

"Your letter didn't seem like I had much of a choice." she replied as she took a sip of her overly sweet drink. "Although I'm glad you asked me." she finished with a smile.

"Yes well, we have lost a lot of time over the years and I intend on rectifying that." the older woman replied, knowing full well the separation was her own doing.

"Let's not look to the past but rather the future. I suppose you asked me here to talk about Cissy's request?" she stated, she had waited for her sister to call for her since the other night, hoping she would, if she was honest.

"Yes and no." she replied, smiling at the deliberate confusion. "I asked you here to talk about Draco mostly, I can handle our little sister. I also asked you here to request your services." she said as she took a seat opposite Andromeda at the table.

"Services?" the woman asked frowning. What could she possibly do for Bellatrix. She had no particularly specialist skills, no vast amount of money to offer. What could her eldest sister want? She wondered.

"As you know, there are no longer any suitable male members of the Black family around. I know our nephew is half Black, but like I said no suitable member's. He is rather...immature for his age, and I would rather not leave such an important task to him." she said heading off the woman's protests before she could open her mouth.

"Ok, so what is it that you need me to do?"

"I would like you to be the one who gives me to Hermione on my wedding day." she said confidently. This was her was of bridging the gap between them. Not only would Andromeda be the one giving her away, it also meant that they would have to spend a lot of time together planning the wedding, something she had been looking for an excuse to do anyway.

"Um... What about Cissy, you two have been together for years. She will be extremely upset when she finds out." the younger woman said.

"I will deal with her." Bellatrix replied, hoping her sister would say yes. She really wanted to get to know her great-nephew, and if Andi agreed, he would be around her nearly everyday.

"In that case. I'd love to." she replied grinning widely. She couldn't wait to start planning. She loved weddings, she never got to help plan Dora's. In the middle of a war, seating plans and place settings weren't at the forefront of anyones mind. "When can we begin?"

"Soon, we need to discuss our darling nephew's requests and questions. I am hoping Cissy will step in and not allow anything inappropriate. But if she..."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll make sure he behaves." she laughed. Her sisters worries were unfounded, she already knew what the young man wanted. The thought of it made her giggle.

* * *

"So I get to ask for absolutely anything from Draco and he can't say no?" Harry asked feeling as if all his Christmas's had come at once.

"And Narcissa, Andromeda and Bella. Just remember though they get requests too, so I'd think very carefully about what you ask for." Hermione said, smiling at her friends state of bliss as he thought of all the things he could make his old rival do.

"Oh yh. I forgot that little detail. So if I don't like what they ask for, what happens then?" he asked coming back to reality.

"According to Bella, you can only deny one request from each. If you do you all have to negotiate and settle on something or, you have to give them the second request." she relayed all the information her lover had given her.

"So I can deny one but you can't?" he asked just to make sure he had things right.

"Yeah pretty much." she replied knowing what her friend was thinking. "That's why Andi is here, Bellas wants her to keep an eye on Draco."

"Aah. I see." he said nodding his head. "This is a bit of a screwed up tradition 'Mione, sure you want to marry into such a strange family?" he laughed as he ducked a well-aimed cushion whizzing at his head.

"You know, you are distantly related to them." she said grinning as he quickly shut up and scrunched his face.

"Very distantly." he mumbled. "Are you going to take me through the plan of getting the other two to live together?" he asked changing the subject.

* * *

"Miss Bellatrix, master Teddy is finish playing with the fairy's. Shilo is showing him the lake monster. Miss Hermione said he could take an egg. But master Teddy is saying he has no lake to keep it. And he is wanting to see you." the little elf said as he walked the little boy into the kitchen and handed him over to his aunt. Tears streaming down his face at the thought of giving up his very own monster. "He is upset, Shilo couldn't calm young sir, so I bring him back."

"Ted, don't cry sweety. I'll buy you a monster toy that you can play with in the bath." his grandmother said as she tried to sooth him.

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and buried his head in his arms that were resting in Bella's legs.

"Aww, don't deny the boy Andi, let him keep his pet." the dark woman said cooing at the young man. Clever girl Hermione, she thought a small smile playing on her lips.

"Bella, I have nowhere into keep it. Even if I did, we live in a muggle village." Andromeda huffed at her sisters lack of help.

"Cissy has a large lake at Malfoy manor, keep it there. You can take the boy to check on it every few weeks." she suggested.

"Evwey day." a little muffled sob came from her lap.

"Fine I'll ask her, but she won't be happy." the younger woman said. She always gave in to the boy far to easily. Bellatrix smirked and stroked the now happy boys hair. Very clever indeed.

* * *

"So if Draco is on assignment in...I don't know, let's say Egypt for a few weeks, Narcissa will ask...

"No she won't ask, someone will have to suggest it. Bella will do that." Hermione said, correcting any mistakes Harry made as he repeated the plans back to her.

"Aright, I'll speak with Neville and set up an interview for in the next couple of days. Why can't you hire him again?" he asked a little hazy on the detail.

"Because it would look suspicious considering what the papers have just printed about my involvement with the family. And I'm not back at work for a few more days, he can't miraculously have an interview the same day I return. And Narcissa will see right through me." she explained again for what felt the hundredth time.

"Ok, got it. And once Andromeda is living at the Malfoys. Narcissa won't want her husband back?" he asked still a little confused.

"No, of course she wants him back. She loves him, she just won't ask for it. This way we can get him out through the correct channels." she said starting to get a little frustrated at having to repeat herself.

"Right, got it now." he said finally understanding everything. "I'll owl Neville as soon as I get home."

"Thank you." she said sighing. "Bella is going to start teaching teddy to fly, but his garden is to small and we can't do it here because of...well I haven't thought of an excuse yet, but his lessons will be at Malfoy manor." she said continuing her explanations.

"Security reasons, the wards can't be removed until Bella is signed off." he said, offering an excuse for the lessons not to take place at her house.

"Brilliant Harry thank you." she smiled.

"I have my moment's." he grinned back.

* * *

"Yaaaay...grandma did you hear. I've got a broomstick and I'm going to fly." Teddy said excitedly as he ran around the kitchen arms outstretched pretending to fly.

"Bella you can't make promises that you don't intend to keep." Andromeda hissed angrily at her sister. She thought Bellatrix should have discussed it with her before saying anything to her grandson, he was to little to fly, especially at Bella's speeds.

"I have every intention of keeping my word, the boy is old enough to have a really broomstick and to learn. If you remember we were younger when we learnt." the dark woman replied smugly. Everything was fitting together nicely, as long as Potter could get Draco out of the manor for long enough, things should go smoothly.

"He is to smal..."

"Nonsense, stop worrying you'll get wrinkles. I promise I'll keep him safe, stay low and try not to go too fast." she laughed as panic clearly washes over her younger sisters face.

"Bella, he is everything to m.."

"I know Andi, just trust me I'll take Draco up too, he can be a second pair of eyes and hands ok?" she offered as a compromise.

The younger woman stayed quiet, it wasn't that she thought Bellatrix would intentionally hurt her grandson, she just knew that the woman had very little experience with children. One excited move from the boy and he could fall to the ground, seriously injuring himself. Draco seemed to have an instinct when it came to the little boy, knowing he would be up there too put her mind at ease a tiny bit. "Ok, but you promise he will be safe at all times." she agreed, nodding her head. She hoped Cissy wouldn't mind them spending so much time at her home.

"Excellent." she said grinning. "Would you like to start tomorrow young man?" she said, lifting the boy and placing him on her knee. He grinned and nodded enthusiastically. To her and her sister's surprise the little boy launched himself forward, wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed her tightly. She patted his back awkwardly not knowing what else to do.

"Love you aunty Bella." he mumbled into her neck.

She froze im shock. Andi lifted her eyebrows, jaw dropping open. She prompted her sister to reply with manic hand gestures.

"L..love you too." she said quietly, heart aching a little. She would never have a son of her own to say that to her.

* * *

"Then we bring Draco back. Do we have to?" Harry asked only half-joking.

"The intention isn't to keep him out there for too long, besides, he is the best at what he does. It won't take him long to find the Anubis tablet." Hermione replied "We just need him out of the way for a couple of weeks, one at the least." she explained.

"Ok 'Mione, I'll get him on the research team, you have to send him away when you get back though." the dark-haired man said tiredly. They had been at this for what seemed like hours and his stomach had started rumbling.

"Come on, lets find the others and get some food." the young woman giggled, things never change she thought to herself. He and Ron had always been the same in school, putting their stomachs first.

"Oh thank God. I don't think I could stand another take away. I love Luna to bits but she takes after her father when it comes to cooking." He shuddered, remembering the ginger and seaweed broth she had made the night before, which he discreetly threw away and got another pizza when his girlfriend fell asleep. Hermione laughed and took him to the kitchen.

As they walked in they found the sisters laughing at something the little boy had said. Bellatrix stood up and gave her wife to be a gentle kiss on the lips. "Sorted?" she asked quietly.

"Sorted, you?" Hermione replied to which a wink was her only answer.

"Congratulations are in order I suppose." Harry said trying his best to keep the smile from his face. He put out his hand for the dark woman to shake. As shr grasped it, he pulled her forward and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"Potter wha.."

"I couldn't be happier for her Bellatrix, and you." he said simply then let her go. He walked over to the little boy to hear all about his pet monster and flying lessons with his aunt Bella.

"It went well then?" she asked, a little shell-shocked from the second unexpected hug she had gotten in less than an hour.

"Really well." she said laughing at her poor lover.

* * *

A while later after they had all enjoyed a wonderful meal, they said their goodbyes at the door, Harry insisting that they didn't need to walk them to the gates.

"Thank you for coming." Hermione said, kissing each of them on the cheek and waving as they walked down the path. Just as she was about to close the door, she saw Teddy break away from his grandmother and run back.

"Aunty Bella promise you will come tomorrow. I'll be good and sit still I promise I'll listen to you. Promise you will come?" the little boy said anxiously, breathless from his run.

"I promise I will be there at ten sharp." she replied, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Ok." he said and turned away. Before he had taken a step he turned back. "Promise?"

The dark woman looked around for something, spotting what she needed she walked to her lover. "May I?" she said pointing at a small dragon brooch pinned to cardigan that Harry had given her years ago. She nodded and let Bella take it off. The dark woman tapped it twice with her wand then pinned it to the boy's jacket. "If I'm late, rub this and concentrate really hard on my name, and it will remind me to come to you." Teddy touched it gently with his finger and grinned up at her. "Remember, only if I'm late." she said seriously. He nodded, spun around and ran back to Andi and Harry.

"You're so good with him Bella." Hermione said, thinking the woman would have made a wonderful mother. Bellatrix smiled sadly and walked in to the house. Hoping she wouldn't dream of the child she would never have tonight.

* * *

TrinityTesla- Thank you, its reviews like yours that keep me writing and motivated. It's wonderful to have someone like you follow my little fic from the very beginnings, thank you for sticking with me xx

Terrorize- I'm glad I can help get you writing again, there really isn't enough bellamione stories out there. I'll be catching up on some BL/HG on my two-day break, I'll be sure to read yours xx I have loads dowloaded and ready lol x

xAngelofthenorthx- Have I ever mentioned how much I love reading your reviews? You never fail to raise a smile or cause a laugh to tumble from my lips. Thank you. And I could probably bring myself to sift through some of those memories too lol x

Chillrend- Aww don't hate Cissy too much, she's just lonely and depressed. She wouldn't intentionally harm their relationship. Her reasons for expecting Hermione to be able to do it will be explained and everything will be sorted. X

Thank you everyone. xx

Until next time...


	38. Chapter 38

Hello everyone. I have reluctantly come down from the mountain and returned to normal life. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, fav'd and followed my fic, each one means a great deal to me.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Aunty Bella you came!" little teddy squealed excitedly as the dark woman walked through the living room door of malfoy manor.

"I promised didn't I?" she said smiling at him as she bent down and picked him up. "You are getting too big for me to be doing this." she groaned at the boy's weight resting on her hip.

"I am big now, Draco says I'll be bigger then him soon." he replied grinning as he was put back on his feet. "Hello aunty minony." he said waving at the brunette who walked in behind her lover.

"Hello Teddy, are you excited about flying?" she said smiling at his struggle with her name. She watched the boy nod as he bounced around the room, pretending he was already on his broomstick.

"Oi Granger." came the arrogant voice of the Malfoy male. "Know anything about the letter I just got from largebottom?" he asked waving a piece of paper in front of her.

"Sorry no, what does he want?" she asked pleading ignorance. Of course she knew all about it, she just didn't expect it to come less than twenty-four hours after her conversation with Harry.

"He said something about my return to the country and a place on his research team." he said as he passed it over for her to read.

She took the letter and scanned the page, holding back a smile she passed it back. "Seems that your skills are highly sort after Draco, it would be a great opportunity for you. You could travel the world at the ministries expense." she said smiling at him, thankful that Harry seemed to be as invested in this as she and Bella were.

"Think of all those exotic women." he said, eyes glazing over as he slipped into a day-dream.

"Yh that too." she giggled as she joined the black sisters sat on the chairs in front of a large fireplace.

"Tea miss Granger?" Narcissa asked already pouring her a cup.

"Thank you." the brunette said as she took the drink and sipped it.

"Has my sister explained everything to you. What will be expected of you?" the blond woman asked with a polite smile.

"She has, and although I will take part in it as it's part of your families traditions, I don't feel entirely comfortable with all of it." she said honestly, she hoped Bella wouldn't be too upset with her for voicing her concerns.

"Which part exactly?" the youngest black sister asked, already knowing why the girl was uneasy.

"I don't believe anyone has the right to make a person do something they do not wish to, or are unable to do." Hermione said confidently.

"Oh believe me miss Granger, no such requests shall be made. Everything will be within reason and in your power to complete." she replied, tone a little shorter and less polite than before.

"We shall see." said the younger woman.

"Andi, is teddy ready for his lesson?" Bellatrix asked quickly, hoping to avoid any conflict between the two women.

"Yes, Cissy said you could use Draco's old flying pitch out back. She would also like to know what kind of animal the egg is going to hatch." Andromeda replied, she had been very surprised that her younger sister had agreed to everything so quickly, the flying lessons and keeping her grandsons pet. She thought Narcissa would have been angry at how much time her and Teddy would be spending at her house, invading her personal space.

"It's a magical variation of the oarfish, this one lives in fresh water instead of sea water. It's like a fifty foot snake that looks as though it has a dragon's head. It's completely harmless to humans. The scales are used in some medicines." Hermione explained. She had added the fish to her lake after finding it in a book. She remembered an old photograph in one of her dad's albums of him and his old navy crew holding one that they had caught. It reminded her of him. Just like the fairy cave reminded her of her mother.

"It will be fine to stay in the lake, you and Teddy must see to its feedings and up keep everyday however. I do not have the time, neither do my elves." Narcissa said, quietly rejoicing at the daily visits.

"I'm sure he won't mind, he loves seeing and spending time with Draco." Andi replied happy that she would soon be having an adult conversion at least once a day, and that for an hour or so, she wouldn't be lonely.

"Did someone say my name?" the young man said, finally joining them. Teddy had somehow managed to convince the blond to carry him on his back, like a horse.

"We were saying that your job offer is a great opportunity for you." Bellatrix replied, discreetly squeezing Hermione's hand that rested between them on the sofa. Things were falling in place better than they imagined. If things continued to progress at this rate, they would be having that dinner very soon.

"Oh yh, I'm just going to owl longbottom and then I'll be all yours aunt Bella." he said placing the little boy back on the floor then leaving to the owlery.

"Come on, let's get you ready." Andi said, taking Teddy's hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

"Merlin Andi what have you got the poor boy dressed in. He's having a lesson, not flying into bloody battle." Bellatrix said, the boy had what looked like body armour covering every inch of him. Arm, shoulder and breast pads, helmet, thigh and arm pads. He looked as of he were about to play an extreme game of quiddich.

"He needs to be safe, he wears this or he doesn't go up." the younger sister snapped, she knew she had probably gone over board with the breast pad and thigh pads, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"And how do you suppose he learns to fly when he can barely move?" The dark woman said as she walked around her great-nephew wondering how the poor child could stand up under the weight of it all.

"Look, don't start lec..."

"Andi, Bella is right. Teddy can hardly walk in that let alone bend over on a broomstick. Why don't you take it off, just leave the elbow and knee pads and the helmet. I'll place a cushioning charm on the ground below where he is flying." Hermione offered gently, before the sisters could have a full-scale argument and leave the young boy disappointed, and set their plans back.

"Fine, but if anything happens, one scratch on him, and I'm holding both of you responsible." she growled, pointing her finger between the lovers.

She removed all but the suggested safety pads and went to sit on the edge of the pitch with Narcissa. Hermione waved her wand and the ground instantly felt as if they were stood on a thick, bouncy mattress.

"Ok, ready?" the dark woman asked the boy as she set the half-size broomstick she had bought him on the ground. He smiled at the gleaming black gift. When he nodded, she looked to Draco and gestured for him to go up first. "Keep it low for now." she said.

"Stand next to it." she said pointing at the broomstick. She watched as he stretched to his full height, puffed out his chest and came to stand by his gift. "Put your hand over it, and in a strong voice say, up." she instructed.

It took three attempts but the boy eventually had the shiny black handle in his hands, he mounted and stood ready for the next instruction.

"Kick off from the ground and meet Draco just above you." Bellatrix said, she had to admit, for a five-year old, he was very well-behaved and extremely patient. She thought she would be chasing him around the pitch by now. She watched as he bent his knees and half kicked, half jumped into the air. As he took off from the ground she heard his grand mother gasp when he got to Draco who was hovering eight foot above her.

"That's too high Bella, bring him down." she yelled as she stomped over. Her screeching broke the boys concentration and he wobbled, losing his grip on the handle, he slumped sideways and slipped off. Bella, reflexes still highly tuned leapt on her broomstick, zoomed the short distance and caught him before he dropped more than a foot.

"Are you ok?" she asked, heart pounding in her chest as she held him close and descended slowly.

"That was fun." he giggled, unperturbed by his near accident.

As they landed safely, Andromeda ripped the young boy from her sisters arms and checked every inch of him for signs of injury. "I told you it was too soon, that he was too young." she said, voice shaking, tears of fear threatening to fall.

"Andi, the child is fine." Narcissa said as she joined the group on the spongy grass.

"He is this time, he's done. Flying will have to wait until he is olde..."

"No, grandma please. It wont happen again, I promise. I'll be more careful." the child pleaded, looking around the rest of the grown ups for help.

"Aunt Andi, he's ok. It was just a lapse of concentration." Draco added, hoping his aunt wouldn't put a stop to the lessons, he wanted Bella and Teddy to get closer.

"No, I'm sorry. This was a warning. He's not ready." she snapped as she grabbed the youngsters hand and tried to pull him away.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course he is ready. It was your squawking that caused him to fall. As you can see, he is undamaged and eager to continue. Perhaps you should go in the house, spend time with Cissy and stop fussing, trust that Draco and I can take care of him." Bella said angrily. She though her sister was being far past over protective. She wanted to carry on teaching him, but knew that as long as Andi was watching, he wouldn't able to learn anything.

"No, I will not have him placed in dang..."

"Grandma please. I want to fly. You promised." the boy cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Andi, Draco and Bella will keep him safe. Come inside with me, we have our own plans to complete." Narcissa said with a meaningful look at Hermione. The blond woman took her sister's arm and led her back into the house before she could protest anymore.

"Draco fetch his broom." the dark woman said pointing to the other side of the pitch where it had flown off and landed in a scrub. "Hermione, could you get teddy a glass of water please." she said to the brunette. As the two left them for a moment, Bellatrix sat down on the grass and crossed her legs. "Are you ok, are you frightened to get back on?" she asked the upset child as she sat him down in front of her. She gently wiped his tears away with her thumbs and smiled at him.

"No, I don't want to stop flying." he hiccupped. He wiped his nose on his shirt and looked at his aunt. "I'm not a baby."

"I know, you are a fine and brave young man." she said smiling at his frown of determination, he looked like Andi when she was a child.

"Grandma always stops me doing things, always says I'm to small." he said sniffing. He looked down and picked at the grass, ashamed that he had cried in front of everyone, especially Draco.

"Your grandma is just worried that you will be hurt that's all." she tried to explain.

"She thinks I'm a baby. I'm grown up now. When she's not looking I jump down the last three steps at home and I don't get hurt." he mumbled, wiping away the last of his tears.

"See, you are brave and yes, you are very grown up. I know people who have cried for less than falling off a broomstick." Bellatrix offered, trying to make him feel a little better.

"I didn't cry because of that, grandma threats me like a baby. Do you think Draco thinks I'm a baby for crying?" he asked quietly, looking over at the blond as he retrieved the broomstick.

"No, why would he?" she answered, watching the little boy closely. She would have to convince Cissy to have a word with their sister, her molly-codlling was deeply affecting the child.

"Because I'm a boy and boys don't cry. I bet Draco never cried." he said looking at her through his lashes.

"I have cried. Still do sometimes, doesn't mean I'm a baby though. Sometimes we have to cry, so we can feel better." the young man said as he came back and handed the broom over to his aunt.

"Why do you cry?" the boy asked innocently.

How could he explain it. He cried because of things in the past, things that still haunted his dreams, like the night Dumbledore died. He cried for his father, locked in a prison cell for his sins. He cried for his mothers loneliness. He cried for the scars on his chest and a lot of things, but things that he couldn't explain to a child yet.

"I'll tell you someday, when you make the slytherine quiddich team." he replied grinning at the boy.

"Now drink this and as soon as you are ready, we'll try again." she said passing him the glass of water that Hermione had just brought over.

Moments later the three were in the air again. Hermione watched from the ground ready with her wand incase Teddy slipped again. Bellatrix made the boy fly back and forth between her and Draco, then she had him turning around in wide circles. As his confidence grew and he became more comfortable in the air, she taught him how to go higher and lower, how to speed up and slow down. Lunch time fast approached and Draco suggested they stop for the day.

"Aww, can we do some more after? Please?" Teddy whined as they dismounted.

"Not today, aunt Bella has to start getting ready to go back to work next week. And I have some things to do to. I'm sure if you ask nicely, Bella will come back on Saturday and we can fly again then." the young man suggested as he picked up his cousins broomstick and slung it on his shoulder.

"Please?" he said looking at the dark woman. "We didn't even get to go really fast."

"How about you ask Bella if she can take you up for a quick lap around the pitch?" Draco suggested grinning at his aunt. "She'll take you really, really fast." he laughed at the murderous look on her face.

"Andi will kill me when she finds out." she said as she mounted her broomstick and hovered to grab the boy. "Hold on tight." she said wrapping one arm around him, she zoomed higher and faster than they had all day but still not at her top speed. They flew across the pitch, wind whipping her hair back, Teddy squealing in delight as everything went past him in a blur. After a few minutes she brought him down, not willing to risk staying up any longer, incase Andi was watching. The little boy jumped off the broom and ran around the grass pretending to fly, laughing and giggling all the while.

Bellatrix smiled at his innocent play. He really was a sweet boy.

"I'll put these in the shed, Granger can I pick your brain for a minute." Draco said and waited for her to follow. He wanted to know more about what kind of things he would be doing should he accept the job in her department. His previous employment, so to speak, had been freelance.

"Keep your hands to yourself dear nephew." Bellatrix called after them, threat clear in her voice. She knew he wouldn't ever try anything with Hermione, but a friendly warning never went amiss.

"Aunty Bella?" Teddy said as he slipped his hand into hers.

Bellatrix stood still for a split second, shocked at the boys ease of affection and acceptance of her. Apart from their first meeting he had never shied away from her like others did. "Yes?"

"Are you and Aunt minony going to live in the same house?" he asked ad they carried on towards the back door.

"Why do you ask?" she said, curious about where this conversation would lead.

"Aunt Cissy said I have to ask her for something before...before something, I don't remember. But she said I could ask for anything and aunt minony has to do it for me." he said innocently, it was obvious that he didn't fully understand the situation between herself and the brunette, and she wasn't about to try to explain it either, she would however, answer his questions as honestly as she could.

"We will be eventually yes, do you know what you will ask her for?" she asked, fishing for any clues.

"Yes, but aunt Cissy said I couldn't tell you yet." he replied as they stood at the door to wait for the other pair.

"I see, well I'm sure what ever it is, Hermione will try her best to do it for you." she said, a little disappointed that her youngest sister had been clever enough to warn the boy not to say anything.

* * *

After lunch Draco received a reply to the owl he had sent ti Neville earlier, he was asked to go for an interview tomorrow morning. "He's fast I'll give him that." he commented as he read the quick note again.

"So will you take the job?" Hermione asked hopefully. Apart from it fitting well into the plans her andd Bella had made, Draco would make a brilliant addition to the research team. The things that he could do and find for them would secure their continued place in the ministry. There were artifacts rumoured to cure madness hidden in Tibet somewhere that she wanted to get her hands on and plants that were said to stop nightmares, not to mention the contacts he had, private funding would go a long way for Luna and her patients.

"I'll give it a try. It's obvious that I am needed, especially after the complete failure of my predecessor." he said, meaning Pansy. Despite dating her in school, he never actually liked her. She was too bossy and possessive for his liking.

"Yes well, don't do what she did and you'll be fine." the brunette said flatly, memories of Bellatrix flashing in her mind the day she returned from rescuing her nephew from Parkinson. She shuddered and shook her head.

"Trust me, I want nothing to do with the kinds of people she surrounded herself with." he replied, shuddering at the thought of the 'care' given to him during his time with them.

"Does anyone know what happened to her after they caught her?" Andi asked, Narcissa had told her everything that had happened. And it had been printed in the papers for days after the event. The press had not printed anything about Parkinson though, her father had paid a large some of money to keep her name out of the papers.

"The original sentence was life in Azkaban, but her dear rich daddy started throwing money around so it was suddenly dropped to four year's in Azkaban, and intensive therapy. They paid a therapist to plea insanity at the second hearing but the judge wouldn't listen. He pushed for a life sentence but was over ruled by the council, I suppose they were worried about her father taking his galleons out of the ministry." Draco answered, he had followed the case and even testified against her and her associates as soon as he was well enough. He had been pleased with the first, heavier sentence, but gold had won out once again. And now in four years he would repay pay the bitch that took away months of his life and forced him to live like a rat in a hole.

"Four year's from now she will be a distant memory Draco, forget her and move forward." his mother said, laying her hand on his shoulder. For weeks after his return she had held him through countless nightmares. She wouldn't allow the worthless witch to ruin his future, it had taken him too long to bounce back from the ordeal. Had it been within her powers, she would have ordered the demetors kiss for what she had done to her son.

Shaking off his melancholy and anger from his thoughts, he turned to his mother and smiled. "Blaise said to tell you that he would come around after work to finish in the north wing." he said remembering the conversation he had with his old school friend last night in the pub. "Its taking a long time to redecorate, what do have him doing till so late at night?" he asked seriously.

Bellatrix couldn't help the snort of humor at the question. Hermione hid a smile behind her glass as understanding dawned on her.

"Thank you Draco, I'm sure the details would bore you. Colour coordinating and wall paper patterns. He is doing the entire wing and will be around a lot." Narcissa said, giving her eldest sister an odd look.

"Well you remember that I'll be out tonight? I probably won't be back until morning. You will have to keep him entertained." he said, startled Bella and Hermione suddenly burst into laughter.

"I'm sure she will be fine 'entertaining' the young man Draco." Bellatrix said between breaths, earning her a filthy look from Narcissa.

"Shouldn't you and miss Granger be planning a dinner party Bella, surely you would get more done at home?" The blond woman snapped, she wanted them gone before they could let too much slip to her son. He wouldn't understand if he ever found out.

"Yes yes, we're going." she said standing from her seat and holding her hand out for Hermione to take. "I'll be here ten am saturday." she said to Teddy from across the room as they left.

The little boy grinned and waved at the strange pair that he had grown fond of. He really hoped his new aunt minony could do what he was going to ask her for.

* * *

Karibqueen5- I know it can be tough reading scenes like that, thank you for pushing through and getting this far. Im happy my fic is in your top six favorites. Thanks for sticking with it x

White walker89- Happy birthday. I know it's late but I hope you had a great day x

Kigo stories- I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for taking the time to review.x

xAngelofthenorthx- Lol yep, poor Bella she really isn't used to so much affection. I'm sure that if they both wanted children there would probably be a magical way for them to have them. I had a great time in the mountains thank you x


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you all for your amazing reviews and continued support. I have literally had to rush through the checks in this chapter, so please forgive any and all mistakes.

A friend read through this chapter and said I should place a warning, she said it is a little bit sad. I don't think it's too bad but consider this a heads up.

Enjoy...

* * *

As they entered Hermione's manor Shilo greeted them at the door, bouncing excitedly from foot to foot as he always did.

"Miss Bellatrix, this is come for you." he said passing her a sealed letter. Hermione instantly recognized the scrawl on the front of the envelope.

"Why did he write? He could have just come over." she said, brows furrowing in confusion.

Bellatrix shrugged and broke the wax seal that was holding it closed. She read the letter and tutted. "The ministry believe they may have missed something at Lestrange manor and have ordered my compliance to allow Potter to search the property again." she said relaying the contents of the letter to Hermione.

"Arg, we'll file a complaint. Does the ministry honestly believe after countless raids and searches that there would be anything left? Harry should know better, he led all of them." she snapped as she swung her coat back on and marched to the door, she was about to give her friend a piece of her mind.

"Hermione love, relax. Let him do the search. There is nothing for me to hide from them, they will get bored soon enough when they realise they have nothing to hold against me." she said, referring to the ministry. She had known that things like this were bound to happen. They were afraid, afraid of her, of the things she had been and still was capable of, after all she will forever be Bellatrix Lestrange in their eyes, dark witch, voldermort's right hand. This was their way of keeping tabs on her, even though she was surrounded by Hermione, Potter and Lovegood, they needed to be sure, it was something she would have to get used to, if she wanted to be free.

"It's not right, they sh..."

"Hush, lets go to bed, and you can show me all the things you learnt from that book of yours." she smirked at her lovers blush. She had caught Hermione reading a copy of 'Making magic between the sheets' earlier that morning. When she questioned her about why, the brunette simply said she liked to learn.

Before they retired for the night Bellatrix wrote a quick reply and asked the elf to take it to Harry straight away.

"When do they want to do it?" the girl asked as she pulled her lover up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Tomorrow afternoon." she said as she flicked her wand and their clothes disappeared. "Now, show me how that thing on page fifty-eight works." she smiled at the brunettes look of shock. She liked to learn too.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said in greeting the next afternoon as they walked up the path to the front door of his house where he had come to meet them.

"Whats the matter Harry? You look as though you lost ten pounds and found a penny." his best friend giggled at the muggle expression.

"Got some bad news, you can't come with us. Ministry orders, it's got to be just me and Bellatrix. Sorry." he said less than apologetically. He seemed annoyed, almost angry. He was shooting those emotions through the looks he sent the dark woman's way.

"Come on, they won't know whether I've been there or no..."

"Sorry 'Mione no. With the recent press, I can't take that risk." he interrupted before her arguments became too valid. "You could go with Luna, she has an appointment at the dress makers in the village." he said, voice softening slightly at her look of disappointment.

"I suppose, I just don't understand why it has to be just the two of you, the ministry are being slightly over paranoid don't you think?" she frowned as she thought that she could get measured up and look around for a dress for the dinner party.

"Yh they get like that sometimes." was his only answer, while his eyes shot anger at the older woman. Who in fairness had the sense to look slightly ashamed of herself, but that was probably just his imagination. "We have to leave straight away, they want the report by five." he said, checking his watch.

"Remember Blacks..."

"Blues and deep purples, I know." Hermione finished for the dark woman before leaning in and kissing her goodbye. She watched her lover and best friend as they walked to the gates, held hands and disappeared. She turned with a sigh and went in to the house.

"I hate lying to her you know." Harry snapped as they walked up the path to Lestrange manor.

"It's for the best, she doesn't need to be here for this." Bellatrix replied. She opened the door to the house and let the young man have a free reign. The ministry had ordered another search of the house. And she was using it to her advantage. When she read the letter last night the idea came to her, she replied asking Harry to keep Hermione away this time and to contact some one to set up a meeting for the same time.

"Who is he?" Harry asked angrily as he cast the spells to show any hidden rooms or passage ways.

"Don't act dumb, I know you would have checked his name through the auror office. You know all about him." she replied cockily, watching as he checked behind pictures and wall hangings for any hidden objects.

"Ok, I did. And by all accounts he's nobody. But who is he to you?" he asked, examining an ornament of a snake wrapped around a tree.

"He is an old friend of my late husband. He wishes to pay his respects and say goodbye." she rolled her eyes at his look of confusion. "Rodolphus is buried here, with the rest of his family." she explained.

"Oh." he said. He moved his wand through the air casting spell after spell. He did this in every room of the lower part of the house. "So why did you want Hermione to stay away?"

"Do you really need to know?" she asked, annoyed at the lack of privacy she was being given. What was with the younger generations, why did they have to know everything?

"You had me lie to her, I swore I would never do that again. You made me break my promise. So yes, I need to know." he replied shortly as they went up stairs. He cast the same spells as before and checked every room. He hadn't really expected to find anything, after the war ended he had checked and rechecked every known deatheaters home over and over, there were no dark objects left in any of them.

"He was my husbands lover." she said simply, angry that she had broken her promise of silence to the dead man, twice now.

"He was gay?" Harry exclaimed. He shook his head and smiled, there was so many things you couldn't learn from reading a file on someone. He didn't wait for a reply. "Why couldn't Herm..."

"He was mine too Potter." she lifted her hand to quiet him as he spun around, anger clear on his face. "She doesn't know, that's why she couldn't come today. And no, before you ask, I feel nothing for him and never did." she said heading off his angry line of questioning. She understood, he didn't want Hermione to get hurt. That was the reason she didn't want the brunette here today, Sam may bring up the past and she didn't the girl need to hear any of it yet. "Like you right now, she wouldn't understand, and I don't want her to." she finished and turned to leave. She heard his hurried steps behind her as she walked down the stairs and braced herself for the onslaught of questions she was sure was about to start. But none came. Harry stayed quiet while she watched out the window for the man to arrive. She wanted this meeting over with as soon as possible. She wanted to be back with Hermione. "He's here." she said moving towards the door.

"Bella, let me go out there first. He may mean to harm you." Harry offered quietly as he stilled her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"He wouldn't." she said as she tried to move away, he stopped her again.

"Please, just incase." he insisted. He had to make sure. He didn't want to be responsible for the woman ending up the same way she had after Draco's rescue. He knew he was being over-cautious, but he promised to keep Hermione happy, at the moment Bella was doing that, so he would make sure she was kept safe, there were too many people out there willing to face Azkaban for a little bit of revenge against her.

"Fine, but make it quick." she snapped and stepped out-of-the-way. She watched the men from the open door, Harry kept his wand trained at the mans face as he made him hand over his own wand. He searched the older male and once he was happy that he wasn't dangerous, he called Bellatrix over.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, or Black I should say now. Its been a long time." the man said as he spread his arms for an embrace that never came.

She took in his appearance,he hadn't changed much, the years had been kind to him. He was still trim and well-built, her eyes travelled over his straight aristocratic nose, and his head full of blonde wavy hair, although it was turning a slight shade of grey at his temple. His eyes were still bright with life and laughter. His smile still showed every straight, gleaming white tooth. It wasn't hard to see why Rodolphus had fallen for this man. He was very handsome.

"He's in the family plot, next to his brother. Come, I'll take you there." she said coolly then spun on her heel. Instead of taking him the shorter way through the house, she led him down the path around the building. As they walked through the gardens she sensed Potter's eyes on her back, she was grateful for his presence, though she would never admit to it. She had been nervous about seeing Sam again, the last time they had spoken their words had been harsh and cruel. She wasn't entirely sure that she hadn't sent a curse or two his way. As they rounded a large hedge, a white marble crypt came into view.

"He's just to the left." she said stopping a few feet away and pointing to the side of the structure.

"Have you b..."

"Once, when I returned." she answered before he could finish the question. She knew he would take it as a sign of disrespect, her not visiting or tending to his grave regularly. But she had her reasons for the neglect. She couldn't handle the guilt each time she read the name on the headstone or the proclamation of Loving husband. She hated the pang of regret at the words 'Sorely missed' none of what was chiseled into the marble was true, bar his name.

"Then come and say goodbye with me Bella." he said, his deep voice thick with emotion. He took her hand before she could protest and pulled her forward. They entered the fenced off area and stood at the foot of the brothers graves. She read both stones, and the familiar feelings twinged deep with in her chest.

They stood in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts and memories of the once proud and strong man laid at their feet.

"He loved you, you know." the man said through his quiet tears.

"Sam.."

"He did, I didn't mind. At least in the beginning I didn't. He loved you, you were his best friend. He confided in you, trusted you beyond any other. As the years past I started resenting you for taking that from me." the man said quietly.

Bellatrix didn't respond, she had known how her husbands lover felt trough the years, she hadn't cared back then. The feelings of guilt were starting to naw at her now though, she let them. This would be her punishment for what she did to him, to them.

"He wanted to give you a child, did you know?" He asked turning to face her at her quiet gasp. The sorrow was plain for all to see in his eyes. "He had said it for months after Stan..well you know, he knew how you longed for a son. One night he was getting ready to come to you. We argued furiously for hours. He stayed with me...that time. But he kept saying he would give you a child and we kept arguing over it." he said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "One day the argument got so bad he walked out, didn't see him for hours. That was the night you turned up, that's why it was so easy for me to..." he didn't finish, the words trailed of in to the silence around them.

Bellatrix remembered that night as clear as if it happened yesterday.

She watched from afar as the lovers fought. She had no idea what it was about and then didn't care. She wanted to ruin them. Ruin Rodolphus' life like he had ruined hers. Had she known that Rod was willing to hang everything in the balance to give her what she wanted the most, she never would have done what she did after he left. She had walked in to the house boldly and sat in the living room waiting for Sam to find her. She smiled, he would be weak and vulnerable after the argument, he was easy prey. It had been easier than even she thought it would be, a false kind word, a gentle caress, a warm embrace and he was hers. She didn't stay in the bed once they had finished, no she had planned on building up an arsenal of memories for her husband to see. Months, years of amorous meetings and hidden encounters had been her weapon. When she sent the pensive on the lovers so-called anniversary, she watched again as the destruction took hold and they fell apart. She laughed at her husband's pain and anguish as he emerged from the memories, she relished every tear that he shed, considered it payment for the years spent childless and lonely because of him, because of them. Bellatrix hummed as her husband's hand sent his lover reeling to the floor. Yes, after all these years she had her revenge. He was broken when he found her hours later. He sobbed and cried, begged for a reason. When she told him he crumbled, she left him in a pile on the floor. Sam was not as easy to walk away from, he shouted and screamed, he drew his wand and shot hex after hex at her. She laughed as she dodged each one. Her own spells hitting the mark every time.

"I hated you for the longest time, sometimes, when I think of him, I still do. I loved him so much." he let the silence linger for a moment. "You had your reasons and it's in the past, I came to you just as easily every time. It was my fault as much as yours." Sam said as he laid a bouquet of yellow roses on the grave, Rod's favourites.

"Sam, I..I.." she couldn't bring herself to say the words that were on the tip of her tongue. She needed him to know that she was sorry, needed him to know that she didn't mean to hurt either of them as much as she did. She was hurt and lonely, years of being denied your one wish twisted your heart. Had she known that Rod would have given her a child if she had only asked, the two men may well have spent many years happy together. She had destroyed that, taken it away as if it meant nothing. She imagined someone doing that to her and Hermione. Her heart felt like it had shattered into pieces, for the man at her feet and the man at her side. The guilt was like a hot iron stabbing at her belly, she had never hated herself as much as she did in that very moment. She watched the blond say his final goodbye to his dead lover, if he said goodbye to her she hadn't heard. She stood still as a statue until she knew he was gone, then crumble to the ground, tears falling unhindered and sobs echoing off the marble that surrounded her.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, as she was rocked gently she laid her head on a warm shoulder, remembering the night's after tough raids or punishments when Rodolphus had held her like this, and let her tears fall.

She didn't know how long they had been like that, when she lifted her head she saw that the sun had started to set and felt a chill in the air that warned of a cold night. She sat up straight and wiped her face, clearing away the last of her tears. Harry looked away discreetly, allowing her a small amount of privacy.

"Potter I.."

"It's fine, let go inside. You need to clean up before we head back." he said kindly as he helped her to her feet. They walked in silence back to the house and Harry waited patiently as Bellatrix used the bathroom to wash her face and reapply her makeup. She was ashamed that she had shown that much weakness in front of the boy. He should never have seen her that way, she should have kept better control of herself. All the years in the dark lords service and only one person had ever seen her cry, Cissy would never taunt her over it though. She wished she could be that sure about Potter.

She came out of the bathroom and found him sat on the sofa in the living room. "Drink?" she said as she poured two glasses of firewhiskey without waiting for his reply, she needed a drink and she didn't like to drink alone.

"Sure." he said quietly, taking it from her. Noticing the slight shake of her hand.

After a few moments of silence, Bellatrix sat down opposite him.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't mention this to Hermione just yet. She has more than enough to deal with at the moment. Or Lovegood, I will discuss this with her in our...meetings when I'm ready. " she said, she had ment for it to come out firmly, forcefully, leaving no question about what would happen if he dared to open his mouth. Instead it sounded weak, like she was asking for a favour.

"I won't mention a word of this to anyone Bella, you can trust me." he replied sincerely, he couldn't explain it, even to himself, why he was willing to keep her secrets, but he would.

"Thank you." she said quietly. Thankful for the first time in her life for the Gryffindor nobility. She knew he wouldn't break his word.

"But I'll tell you this now, if you want to be with her. If you're serious about marrying her, don't start your life together shrouded by lies and deceit. You will have to tell her about today, not about what happened or why, but that you saw your ex." he advised. He didn't want to lie to his best friend, but he felt a sense of protection towards the woman sat with him, especially after holding her while she cried in his arms for nearly an hour. He had no idea who she had been saying sorry to and he would never ask, he had never expected the fierce and feared woman to cling to him the way she had, almost like a frightened child. No, he wouldn't betray her trust, this time he would keep her secret. She was starting to mean as much to him as Hermione did, and that was a frightening thought.

Bellatrix nodded then drained her glass. She stood and waited for him to to do the same. She had toyed with the idea of flooing back but dismissed it. The walk back up to Potter's door would help clear her head and calm her before facing her fiancée.

They walked out and clasped hands once more to disparate together.

"Spend a few nights at Hermione's, come back to my place before you go back to work." he said as he pushed the gate to his grounds open and let her pass him.

"Thank you Potter, for what you did." she said as they approached the doors and walked in.

He nodded as their women met them in the foyer. Each giving their love a welcome kiss.

"Come love, let's go home." Bellatrix whispered as she wrapped an arm around her lovers waist and led her out.

"Did everything go ok, he didn't find a work shop of evil elves in your basement?" Hermione joked, she'd had a very enjoyable afternoon with Luna, she had managed to pick out the colours and material for her dress and couldn't wait to tell Bella all about it.

Bellatrix laughed as they walked down the path. She vowed to herself that nothing and no one would ever do to them what she had done to Rod. She would kill before she let that happened.

* * *

HermioneLestrange221- Not long to wait. Only a few more chapters it go until the dinner. Thank you for saying so, its words like yours that keep me writing.

Trix-of-black- Oh wow, thank you. That's got to be one of the best compliments I've received. I have read Dark days ahead and have loved ever moment of it, it's wonderful.

Terrorize- it couldn't be anyone but him really, could you imagine poor Cissy with Crabbe or Goyle... Lol thanks for the review.

Chillrend- she is rather cute around Teddy. It's fun writing her that way.

xAngelofthenorthx- you and everyone else it would seem lol. This dinner is causing a stir really, more than I expected. I'm starting to get nervous and I know what happened... :-/

Trixifox- The ancient magic prevents a suitor from marrying in to the family only if they have been formally presented. Ted Tonks wasn't. By the time Andromeda had been engaged she was already deemed a blood traitor for going against her families ways and beliefs, her family was on the verge of disowning her anyway...well, at least that's my version on events lol.

Ella- If Bella wants to stay a Black, she must formally present Hermione as a suitor to Cissy, Andi, Draco and Teddy. They have the ancient right to ask for anything their hearts desire, if Hermione denies any request the magic will kick in and separate her from Bella. To a Black, there should be nothing you aren't willing to do for your intended, that includes keeping their family happy. I hope that has helped to clear things up for you. If not feel free to PM me any questions you have.

Thanks again everybody..

Until next time...


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, each one has been brilliant and an inspiration. Please forgive any mistakes..

Just want to let you all know that I am doing another training course so my updates might slow down a little over the next few weeks, but I will definitely continue to update, I promise.

Enjoy...

* * *

"I never got to say well done by the way." Hermione said to Harry as they walked in to his home a few days later and met him in the living room. "That was some fast working getting Draco that interview, thank you." They had been called over to discuss a few things. Had they known what was waiting for them, they wouldn't have come at all.

"Thanks, I just want you both to be happy. So what ever you need, if it's within my power, its yours." he replied with a smile. He hoped their plans worked out. He really couldn't wait for the pair to be married.

"Argh, you pair are too... gushy." Bellatrix groaned, rolling her eyes at the friends, she moved passed them to sit on the chairs in the middle of the room. She hadn't forgotten what Harry had done for her at Lestrange manor. They shared a slight smile between them.

"Yes well." he said, clearing his throat. "I suppose I better get you two up to date with everything that's happened in the rehab department." the young man said. He had dreaded this discussion, worrying over it for the last twenty-four hours.

"Hang on, how did Draco's interview go?" the brunette asked, she hoped the blond managed to hold his tongue and not be the arrogant, cheeky sod that she had come to know. Neville wouldn't know how to take him, for some reason the Gryffindor had lost his sense of humor over the last four years. Hermione tried to think of the last time she had seen Neville smile or laugh. She shook her head and focused on Harry.

"Great, he got the job. He starts the day you get back." he said flippantly, although the two men got on well now, he could do without having Draco around him everyday, he was too much of a joker and took nothing seriously. But it was for Hermione. Besides the blonde would be off in Egypt or Greece soon anyway.

"Get on with it Potter." the dark woman snapped, having poked at this thoughts to see what he was so distracted with. Discovering it was her nephew, she rolled her eyes.

I was time for them to get back to reality, and back to work. Hermione had made it clear that she hated hiding her relationship with Bella, but after hours of reassurance from her dark lover, she accepted that it really was in everyone's best interest. So when they returned, they would have to act as they had before, as if they were nothing to each other.

"Luna and her team have had some success with the new clients, treatments and therapies are going well. They haven't had any ex convicts of Bella's caliber yet, but then no one is of her caliber." he said with a smile. It was ment as a twisted compliment and taken that way.

"Why thank you Potter." the dark woman said and laughed at her lovers answering tsk.

"Hows Neville getting on? Hows his research going?" the brunette asked, she hadn't heard anything about the research since she left Peru and it was what she was most interested in. She was a clever witch and knew that the departments success was in the hands of the research team and the woman next to her. The thought that she hadn't contacted Neville since her return made her feel guilty, she should have kept tabs on it. It was her idea to bring him into the department, and she had basically abandoned him.

"It's... going, the samples and things you sent over showed promise but failed at the testing stages. To be honest, I think without Bella's ability, he's a little lost." unlike his friend Harry had kept a close eye on Neville, not because he was particularly interested in potions, research or development of medications, but because he knew the two witches in front of him would want as many details as possible before returning.

"Which samples?" Hermione asked, not waiting for reports on the other sub-divisions of her department.

"The animal blood worked well but destabilized during brewing, so he is trying to develope a tablet strong enough to use on the test subjects. Some of the plant extracts reversed some effects of madness but it was only temporary, the subjects returned to their previous state within four days." he explained glad that he had made sure to keep tabs on Neville. "The spending in the rehab department has gotten a little out of hand, the minister has been hopping about that, there's a ton of money going in but not much in the way of successful candidates, medications or treatments coming out." he had begun to worry about the future of said department if he was being honest, had Hermione decided to extend her leave, she may have had nothing to return to.

"Sounds like the place is in a right mess." she grumbled as she grabbed a folder that had been placed on the table by kreacher a moment ago. They were reports on everything within the department from management to administration. Hermione sighed, obviously the woman she had left in charge had no clue what she was doing.

Bellatrix picked up a red folder that was hidden under the rest and flipped it open. She hissed as she scanned the pages quickly, it was the expense reports. Frowning she passed it to the brunette who gasped.

"Did nobody think to question why nearly four thousand Galleons have been spent on Dittany in three months?" she asked "Or five thousand on stationary? What the hell has been going on Harry?" she threw the folder on the table and looked at him for answers.

"I've been busy 'Mione, and to be honest we thought the temporary head of department was keeping a cap on things, we didn't realise the problem had gotten this out of hand. I didn't get these until yesterday." he said pointing to the pile of folders on the table. "It is a huge mess, and I don't know if the department will recover from it."

"What happens if it doesn't?" Bellatrix asked, dreading the answer.

"It will be shut down. And that means if you haven't been signed off.."

"I go back to prison." the dark woman finished for him flatly, to be honest she was getting bored with hearing those words. It seemed as though every sentence and scenario ended with them.

"But I won't let that happen, I have a meeting with Kingsley's in less than, seventeen hours to discuss your release" he said checking the watch on his wrist. "I'll make sure he signs the papers."

"You better Harry, or I swear I'll be sharing her cell." the brunette threatened. She had every faith in her best friend, but when it came to forcing the council and minister in to doing something they didn't want to do, nothing would make them.

"I promise, I will make sure she is free and clear to become your wife." he said, meaning it. No matter how hard he had to fight, if it cost him his position in the auror department, he would make sure Bellatrix was signed off. He owed Hermione that much.

"Fine. I'll take these upstairs and we can read through them properly. I'm sure between the two of us we can figure something out, we need to keep this department open." Hermione said as she picked up the stack from the table and left her friend to get on with his own preparations for his meeting.

* * *

"How on earth am I supposed to clean up this mess?" Hermione groaned as she threw another folder on the floor next to her chair in Bella's room.

"It will be easier to see where things have gone wrong once you are back in the office on Monday, until then all you can do is prepare yourself." Bellatrix answered as she passed her a glass of red wine.

"I hope so. I honestly don't see how Katie has let things get this bad." she said referring to the woman she had left in charge before her trip to Peru.

"You could always down size." Bellatrix suggested.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked.

"Get rid of people who aren't strictly needed and assign their duties to others." she explained simply, that was they way things were done among the deatheaters, but she wouldn't tell Hermione that.

"I need everyone that's working in the department Bella, besides I'd cause uproar if I did that." the younger woman said. She thought through the people who were in the department and realised that her statement wasn't strictly true. She could afford to let go of at least ten or so of her thirty-odd staff.

"Please, you don't need that toad from admin." the dark woman scoffed remembering the horrid little man from her first day. "You or I could easily do his job."

"I suppose, and half the lab team aren't really needed, Neville and you could handle the workload without them. Luna could re-assign some of her case's to the better therapists. Yes, yes I think you're right, that would probably be the best course to take." Hermione said as she pulled a note pad and quill and started scribbling down her plan of action. She was no stranger to sacking people, she had run enough departments to be able to detach herself from their tears and pleas. She also knew that by doing this, she would be taking on a lot more work, as would Bella, which ment less time together. But they need to keep the department running, not just because of Lucius. She had never failed at anything and she wasn't about to have a black mark on her perfect record by letting the rehab department get closed down.

An hour later she had a working plan, and on Monday she would be handing out notices of termination or reassignment. Neville would be upset about losing more than half of his team, but he would have to get over it if he wanted to continue his research.

"People will be angry you know that don't you? Draco has just been hired and now fourteen are being fired or moved." Bellatrix said, pointing out what Hermione already knew.

"I know, but I really do need him. I wanted him on the team from the start. I wouldn't have sacked him if he had been here from the beginning. Like I said before, he is the best in his field, look at the list of people who are staying. They are all the best at what they do." Hermione replied unperturbed. She explained everything to Bella because she was her fiancée. But if anyone challenged her choices on Monday she would not justify herself. She had finished writing her report to the minister and shut the folder. She was sure he would he pleased with what she had come up with. "Draco's contact's would bring in private funding too, which means less spent by the ministry. Kingsley will want me to keep him." she stood up and stretched her back, she still hadn't learnt to do her work at a proper desk while she wasn't in the office, and now her body ached.

"Come on, you need a hot bath before dinner." Bellatrix said,noticing her discomfort and grabbing the other woman's hand leading her to the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you worried about Harry's meeting tomorrow?" the girl asked her lover as she laid relaxing in the tub twenty minutes later.

"No, nothing anyone says or does at this stage will change the minister's mind." she replied. She was worried, scared as hell in fact. She had made her plans though, Andromeda had her orders if the order was passed to send her back to prison. "Do you mind if we talk about something else, I would rather just enjoy my evening with you."

"Sure." the brunnette said. She knew her lover was tense, so she wouldn't push her to talk about it.

"Are you looking forward to another lesson tomorrow?" Hermione asked as she laid her head back.

"Mmm hmm." the dark woman replied from the other end of the bath, her head was tilted back against the side and she had eyes closed, she was completely relaxed.

"Youre more patient with him then I would have imagined." she commented, watching her lover through half closed eyes.

"He's a good student considering his age. He's very contained when he needs to be and listens well." she replied.

"He's a sweet little boy. He loves you to bits." the brunette said, she had brought the boy up because she had seen how Bella had watched him. The dark woman seemed sad when she was around him, and there was a certain look in her eye when she watched him.

"He's growing on me." Bellatrix said with a slight smile. She enjoyed spending time with Teddy, he was the only child she would probably get to spend so much time with. She had come to realise the longing for her own hadn't really gone away, but she couldn't tell Hermione that, not after the discussion they had in the bathroom at the manor. Her fiancée didn't want children, and she would rather not lose what she had over something she would never have. "He's very well-behaved and has taken to flying well. He shouldn't need to many lessons." she said a little saddened by that thought.

"I'm sure there will be something else he will want you to teach him, he a curious child." Hermione said. She wanted to ask Bellatrix if spending time with her great-nephew had changed her mind about having children of her own , but didn't want to upset her. She had a feeling she knew the answer anyway. "I'll need to pop home quickly before dinner, I forgot to pick up the notes I took in Peru for Neville." she said changing the subject.

* * *

She floo'd in to the library at her house and quickly made her way through the shelves, grabbing a few books and shrinking them, she shoved them into her pocket, grabbed the folders from the desk draw a floo'd back.

"Got everything?" Bellatrix asked, she had just finished dressing after getting out of the bath. Hermione had left her there only fifteen minutes ago. She flicked her wand and dried her hair.

"Yep, you ready for dinner?" she said, feeling a little guilty about her slight deception. She knew she shouldn't be keeping things from Bella, but she really wanted this to be a surprise.

Hermione, Bellatrix, Luna and Harry enjoyed a wonderful meal that had, to Harry's delight been prepared by Kreacher. The young man had stretched and stood.

"We are going to the cinema if you want to join us?" he said to his friend and her lover. It turned out that Luna had loved the muggle pass time and insisted on going back when ever they both had free time.

"No thanks Harry, we have to finish going through the reports and sort a plan of action." Hermione replied politely. Bella's face remained neutral through the lie, she was thankful to her witch. She couldn't imagine spending two hours in the near darkness, surrounded by strangers who insisted on chewing too loudly, talking and generally annoying her to be entertaining at all. She would rather stay here with Hermione and read a good book, or do something that required less clothing.

"Ok, we'll see you two in the morning then." he said as he took his girlfriend's had and left.

"What would you like to do with our evening Bella?" the brunette asked, once she was happy that Harry wouldn't hear her.

"Potter hasn't got a decent library." she said, following on from her private thoughts.

"Um..no, I don't suppose he does, unless you're interested in quiddich through the ages?" she replied, slightly confused at why Bella would randomly be thinking that.

"Hardly. Why don't we take a walk around the grounds, his land is undetectable?"

"Yes." Hermione answered, knowing that Bella was concerned about the prophet seeing them. But there was no need to worry while they were at Harry's, he had left the ward's surrounding his home and gardens that made them practically invisible to people who didn't know the place existed.

"Come then, lets take a walk." the dark woman said holding out a hand for the other women to take.

They walked hand in hand at a slow pace through the purposely over grown gardens. The grass was too long and the hedges had over grown, but that was part of its charm for Harry, he loved how the flowers had spread across the garden so that there was no order or sense to their placements. He loved that it seemed wild and untamable.

"You're very quiet tonight Hermione, is something on your mind?" Bellatrix asked after a while. Neither had said anything since they had come outside.

"Just thinking about work." she lied. She had been think about the books hidden in her pocket upstairs. She had planned on making a start on reading them when Bella fell a sleep.

"Theres no need to worry, you are doing what needs to be done." the dark woman said, trying to ease her lovers mind. She led them over to a small clearing that had a large white wooden bench in it, surrounded by the gardens chaos, it was rather private and romantic.

"I know, I just hope the staff understand. It won't take long for any of them to find new jobs." Hermione justified. She flicked her wand and cleared the bench of any debris or dirt and they sat down. She entwined their fingers and laid her head on the dark woman's shoulder and sighed.

Bellatrix lifted her chin and gently kissed her. "Need a little help getting your mind off work?" she purred seductively as she pulled away to look in to brown eyes.

"How do you plan to do that my love?" Hermione smirked cheekily as Bella pulled her up to straddle her lap.

"Shall I show you?" the older woman whispered into the skin of the girl's neck. She softly kissed along her collar-bone, darting her tongue out to taste her lovers skin. Slowly each button of the girls blouse was undone, pushing it off her shoulders, Bellatrix kissed every inch of newly exposed skin that she could reach. The girls bra quickly followed the shirt to the ground and the dark woman wasted no time. Instantly ravishing her lovers breasts with her tongue and teeth.

Hermione gasped as the night air caressed her skin, her nipples hardened further as her witch changed from one to the other and the warmth of her mouth was lost to the breeze.

The dark woman ran her hands down a smooth back and grasped Hermione's backside and pulled her closer, grinding her center against her own pelvis. The girls groan sent a shiver up her spine. No one had ever been as responsive to her and she loved it. Her hands found the button on the girls pants and easily undid it, she shifted their bodies so that she was laying on top of her fiancée and slid the trousers down. She ran her hands down toned legs, and softly stroked her womans heat through her panties.

"Bella." the girl whispered. Arousal thick in her voice.

"Yes?" the older woman asked, she knew what her lover wanted, her hands were practiced at giving this body pleasure. Tonight though, the dark woman wanted the girl to say it, to tell her all the things she wanted her to do to her. "Tell me what you want."

"Touch me." she groaned.

"Where?"

"Here." Hermione gasped as she pulled her lovers hand to her center and pressed against it, bringing her hips up gaining a small amount of relief.

"Like this?" Bellatrix asked as she pushed her hand harder against the woman below her. She could feel how turned on her lover was in the palm of her hand. She was soaked.

"More, I want your fingers inside me." the brunette moaned pushing the womans hand away so that she could pull her underwear off. As soon as the material was gone she spread her legs and brought her lovers hand back.

Bella needed no other invitation. She slipped three fingers in to the girls hot depths and stayed still, waiting for more instruction.

"Fuck me Bella, please." Hermione moaned, grinding her hips against the dark woman, forcing her to move.

She started slowly, pulling out until there was nothing left inside then just as slowly pushed back in. Over and over she did this until Hermione was begging for more. "Harder baby, fuck yesss just like that." she groaned as Bella picked up the pace and was pounding in to her, she felt slick walls clamp around her fingers, Hermione's hips bucked faster...and Bella stopped.

"Oh god don't stop, please." the girl almost sobbed. She pulled Bella on top of herself and kissed her with such force and passion it took the woman's breath away.

The dark woman started slow again, teasing her lover to the edge.

"Faster." Hermione growled, her frustration at its peak. "Don't stop fucking me." she arched her back and spread her legs wider, clawing at her lovers still clothed back.

Bellatrix took mercy, she pushed in to the brunette forcefully and her pace was erratic, fast and slow. Her thumb stroking across an excited bundle of nerves with each thrust.

Hermione's walls started to spasm and she wrapped her legs around her lover, holding her there. Bellatrix hooked her fingers and hit that sweet spot with every thrust.

"God yes..yesss..belllllaaaa.." she came hard, screaming into the night.

She slowly came down, catching her breath, muscles relaxing, her legs dropped to the bench and she found red lips with her own.

"You done already baby?" the dark woman chuckled.

"Not even near, fuck me again Bella use your tongue this time." she growled, causing the older woman to groan and grind against her.

Bellatrix moved down the girls body and slid her tongue between wet folds, tasting the sweet juices left from the orgasm moments a go. She lapped up every drop then thrust as deep as she could inside the slick heat of her lover. She felt fingers tangle in her hair and pressure on the back of her head forcing her harder against the dripping depths. She swept her tongue up and flicked a sensitive clit making the girl gasp and moan. Taking it in , she lapped at it with the flat of her tongue. It didn't take long for her mouth to be flooded with her witches juices. She kept the girls clit in her mouth, gently sucking on it until shaking hands pushed her head away.

"On your knees." Bellatrix commanded giving the brunette no time to recover. She pulled the girl up and turned her so that she was facing the back of the bench, she bent her over and spread her legs apart, without warning she thrust her fingers into the girl from behind, she kept a hard and fast pace, bringing Hermione over for the third time.

Bella collapsed against her lovers back, resting her forehead on Hermione's shoulder, arms wrapped around her hips, she couldn't keep the smile from her face. How she loved this witch.

Once they caught their breath Hermione turned and made to undo the laces of the dark woman's corset, pale hands gently stopped her.

"You can't, not tonight." the dark woman said quietly as she lent forward and kissed her lover.

"Why not?" Hermione asked frowning, annoyed that Bella would deny her.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, she didn't want to have to spell it out. "The time of the full moon has struck my love." she said giving in and rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Hermione said, very confused. "The ful...oh, oh I see." she shifted and sat facing the older woman. "When did it start?" she asked penny suddenly dropping.

"After bath." the dark woman replied, not entirely comfortable with the conversation, but she knew they had to have it.

Hermione stood on unsteady legs and gathered her cloths, quickly dressing she sat next to the dark woman and rested her head on her shoulder again. "Is this the first cycle since your release?" she asked, hoping the woman wouldn't be offended. She needed to know, as the wedi-witch who treated her from the start she had to know every aspect of Bella's health, including this.

"The first proper one, there has been some...spotting but nothing significant until now." she replied stiffly. She hadn't had a conversation like this since she was fourteen years old and it was just as uncomfortable now as it was back then.

"Do you take potions to stop it or..."

"No, and I have everything I need, thank you." she said as gently as she could in her discomfort.

"Shall we go back inside?" Hermione suggested after a moment of quiet passed between them.

Bellatrix stood and held out her hand again. They walked in peaceful silence back up to the house and to their room. They laid in bed and talked for a while until Bella drifted off to sleep.

Hermione gently brushed a stubborn curl from her pale face and smiled. She quietly turned over and retrieved the shrunken books from her coat pocket and returned them to normal size, she needed to keep her mind off Harry's meeting. The return of Bella's monthly cycle was a sign, she was sure of it. As she flipped open a copy of conceiving the inconceivable: a guide to your fertility, she smiled.

* * *

Terrorize- Oh poor Cissy, could you imagine. I could never do it to her lol.

Hollowwind- Thank you for your offer, I might just take you up on it. X

xAngelofthenorthx-...aww bless you, you really are stressing over this dinner lol x

Chillrend- I really wanted to tell you that you were right when you first said it, lol. X


	41. Chapter 41

I know I should be studying, but there is only so much my poor brain can handle for one week, so here I am. Thank you for the reviews they were all lovely again, you all keep me going.

Enjoy...

* * *

As Harry walked down the quiet corridor towards the minister's office at seven-thirty that Friday morning, he couldn't help feeling nervous. A woman's life depended on what happened here today, depended on his argument, two women's lives in fact. His stomach churned at the thought of letting either of them down. When he had left his house this morning, Luna still fast asleep, Hermione and Bella had been sat in silence nursing mugs of coffee in the kitchen, they would be spending the morning at Malfoy manor. None of them had spoken a word to one another, and as he left there were no words of good luck or pleas to do his best, but he felt their eyes on him as he walked out the door. Heard their silence scream for him to be successful.

"Mr Potter." Kingsley Shaklebot said in greeting, holding out a hand for the younger man to shake, it had taken him a matter of seconds to open the door to Harry's firm knock.

"Minister, I hope I find you well this morning." Harry said as he took a seat on the opposite side of the large mahogany desk in the center of the room. His face showing a calmness that he didn't feel.

"As well as can be expected." he replied wearily. The older man was tired, running a wizarding community of a whole country had taken its toll on him. He had never been one for politics and he was tired of the power games the people around him liked to play, he had always been a field man, a man of action not words. Paper work and meetings bored him to death. How he missed the action. "I trust by the lack of gossip in the latest edition of the prophet you have managed to keep miss' Granger and Black away from prying eye's?" he asked with a smile, even though he didn't like the idea of the young woman being in a relationship with the Bellatrix, he would do all he could to support her, well, behind closed doors anyway. If the press got hold of proof, she would have to face the public backlash with out ministry backing, and he would be forced to take action against them.

"Yes sir, they have been discreet, staying indoors or on the grounds of my home. If they travel its by floo or via a safe apparition point. There will be no more stories in the papers about them, I assure you." Harry tried to promise, he knew the word's were weak, so did the minister. Bellatrix was a high-profile person, so was Hermione, the papers wouldn't let the story die. They had both been in contact with the prophet, each man had taken steps which included bribery, blackmail and threats to keep any more stories on the couple being printed, but it would only work for so long. But for both men, it was a reassurance just to hear the words out loud, even if they were a lie, for now at least.

"Well, I suppose we had best get on to the reason we are here then shall we?" said the dark-skinned man, sitting down, opening a thick file and quickly scanning the pages for what must have been the twentieth time that morning. "Miss Black's release."

"Yes sir." he started, quickly switching in to professional mode. "As you can see from the report's she has made a lot of progress and many positive changes. Before the accident, she was making great progress with Neville's research, making countless, valuable contributions, she was handling and functioning well with in a normal working environment. Getting on with colleagues, even making friends with a few." the last part was a lie, Bella had only really become friends with Hermione and himself, she treated everyone else as is if they weren't there. Admittedly it was an improvement on how she used to treat them. "She is living a normal home life, partaking in normal activities. I have personally seen her socializing and getting on with people. Her family is supporting and encouraging her..."

"How would you feel if she were to be released? She killed your godfather." the minister's deep voice cut in bluntly, curiosity getting the better of him, he wondered why this man, none other than Harry Potter, the wizarding worlds saviour, out of everyone, would defend a woman like Bellatrix Lestrange after what she had done.

The words shocked Harry into silence for a spilt second, he hadn't expected the minister to spring that on him. "I know you believe that to be true sir, but please believe me when I say, she didn't. Well she did but not in cold blood, sir, she has done a lot that she regrets, of that I can assure you. " he said honestly, he carried on before the minister could ask how he knew, Harry couldn't tell him, he had made a promise to Bella. "She has changed for the better. It's as if Lestrange and Black are two different people, you have been witness to that yourself sir . She helped us bring down the last of the deatheaters and put a stop to a third rise of the dark lord and his new followers. Sir, she deserves this, she has proven herself more than enough and worked hard to get to where she is and she will continue to do so." he argued, he wanted the woman free more than anything, all that he had said he believed. She truly was a different person and he knew she would continue to do well, given a little freedom and space. She could grow into someone spectacular.

"It's not just as case of her proving herself Harry." the minister started gently. "The public are still frightened of her, you said it yourself, she has done many terrible things. Most people are not as forgiving as you. Most still want to see her suffer and burn for her crimes. If she is given full use of her magic the people will revolt. There was enough controversy surrounding this project from the start. Imagine what would happen should Voldermort's second in command be released to live among the people she tortured, people who's lives she ruined. How can you be positive that the changes she had made isn't part of a clever plan?" this was his counter argument. To bring back all her past sins.

Harry was starting to get the feeling the minister had never intended on releasing her in the first place, his speech seemed a little...rehearsed. It seemed to him that she had been used as a ministry publicity stunt all along, a prop in the race for votes. Hermione was right, the minister and his people will simply do as they please, regardless of the people they use and exploit. He felt anger rise in his belly and scowled. "I know because she is able to love and be loved. I have grown to respect and care for her, and I believe I am just one of many people who she has worked closely with over the last months that will say the same."

The minister raised his eyebrows. He knew what Harry was referring to when he mentioned love, but that would not help now.

"So no matter what she does, how much she changes , she is the ministry's puppet until when?..She dies? Or you all get bored with pulling her strings for the public's amusement? She has changed, and there is no devious plan. She is a better person now." he said standing from his chair and leaning a little over the desk.

"Now listen here Mr Potter..."

"No Minister you listen, you used to be a good man. A man who knew the difference between right and wrong. A man who would stick by his convictions no matter the consequences or cost, you used to fight for what was right. I never thought I would see the day that you abandoned your values to please the masses. The old Kingsley, the one who hadn't yet been corrupted by politics and gold would know that I am right. If you wanted to, you could grant her release and find away to appease your voters." he said passionately, if he walked back into his house with bad news it would be the end of his best friend, it would destroy her and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Be very careful Harry, you are treading a fine line. You are wrong, I haven't given up on my values or sold out to the masses. I still know the difference between right and wrong. I may have been buried by politics but I have not been corrupted by it or gold. I don't have the luxury of seeing everything in black and white anymore. As minister I have to see the bigger picture." he said in a calm but dangerously low voice. "And that is what I have based my decision on now." he picked up the rubber stamp on his desk, rolled it in ink and just like that, with one downward sweep of his hand, Bella's fate was sealed. "I have to do what is best for all involved."

Harry closed his eyes and fell back in to his chair. Head resting on his hand.

"It's time for Bellatrix Les... Black to be where she belongs Harry." he said watching the young man in front of him closely. It was plain to see how much he had grown to care for the once death eater. "I expect her here at eight a.m tomorrow morning, my officials will be waiting for her." The minister knew Harry would carry out his order no matter what, he was a good man after all.

"Sir.."

"Good day Mr Potter." Kinsley said slowly, not allowing anymore conversation to pass between them.

* * *

"Bella did you hear what I said?" Hermione asked the dark woman, she had chattered on about the materials and designs for dresses and suits for the dinner, possibilities for the wedding since their return for Teddy's flying lesson. It was the first time she had voiced her ideas, but she needed to keep her mind off Harry.

"No I didn't, what we're you saying." the distracted woman replied. Her mind was also on a meeting that was happening in the middle of London. A meeting where in the rest of her life would be decided for her. With out her even being there to voice her own arguments or concerns.

"Harry won't let us down Bella. Everything will be alright, just you wait and see." the brunette said with more confidence than she felt. She had faith in Harry, just not the ministry.

"I know, now what were you saying. Something about Teddy?" she said as she shook her head slightly and focused on her lover.

"I was saying, Teddy would look sweet in a little three-piece suit. We should talk to Andi tomorrow morning when we go." she carried on, hoping to distract her own and the other woman's mind.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. You won't be having that conversation with Andromeda tomorrow morning." Harry said as he walked into his living room and placed a folder on the coffee table in front of them.

Hermione gasped, tears springing to her eyes and looked at the dark woman. "Bella.."

"That's it then. This is all over." the dark woman said quietly. The three sat silently staring at the bright red ink covering the file. Bella stood slowly and started to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I need to send my sister's a letter." she replied without turning back.

"What happened Harry?" the young woman asked, heart pumping, hands trembling and tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"Do you really want to know, or do you want to go and spend this time with Bella?" he replied. He honestly didn't have the energy to relay what went on in the office. They had their decision, that's all any of them needed to know.

"You're right." she said standing to follow the older woman.

"Mione, I have to take her in for eight tomorrow morning." he said, hoping his best friend would help make sure the dark woman was ready by then.

Hermione nodded and left him there. He slumped into the sofa and sighed. Months of work, stress and worry we're over, he felt sad. He really had come to care deeply for the woman who had been his temporary house mate.

"Bella?" Hermione said quietly as she rounded the corner of the small owlery just outside the back door.

"I never made plans or foolishly allowed myself to dream of a future outside of the walls of Azkaban, I had hoped, but this..." she trailed off and the silence hung heavy between them. "I never actually prepared myself for this." the dark woman said quietly, tears falling as she watched the bird carry her message to her sisters.

"Bella." the brunette said quietly as she moved forward. She wanted to wrap her lover in her arms and hold her forever.

"I need to pack." Bellatrix said as she moved out of Hermione's reach. The brunette stayed still as her woman swiftly walked past her. She wouldn't follow, Bellatrix needed space and she would respect that. She stared at the sky above as clouds floated by, her own tears streaming silently down her face.

Bellatrix gently ran her finger over the engraving on the quick of the quill and smiled. She sat on the edge of the bed and recalled the day she had been given the gift. She recalled what happened after that too. She remembered every moment that she could from the past months, right up until the moment Harry had placed that file in front of her. She stood and gathered the few things that she had brought to the boys home and placed them in her trunk. This would be her last night in this house and in this room.

* * *

More than an hour after the bird had flown from Harry Potters home, it landed heavily on the windowsill of Malfoy manor, tapping furiously on the closed window. It was the middle black sister who heard it and let it in. She fed the creäture a treat and gentle relieved it of its small burden. She waited patiently as the animal finished its food, had a drink then flew back out open window.

She turned the envelope in her hands, there was no recipients name on the front just a large elegant B. Recognising the signature from her childhood when Bella had news that she wanted to share with both her younger sisters, she quickly ripped open the seal and read the letter.

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as her feet hit the floor with each fast step she took. She hadn't run like this since she had been a girl, her lungs ached, the rush of blood screamed in her ears and her muscles burned , but she couldn't stop she needed to find the youngest of the three.

"Cissy!" Andromeda shouted as she ran through the corridors of the manor. She glanced in every room as she passed but couldn't see her sister anywhere. "Cissy!" she called again, desperately scanning each vacant room.

"Andi? What is it, what's happened?" Narcissa asked wide-eyed, clutching at her chest in panic as she looked over the banister from the higher floor. She heard her sister's voice, raised and shrill and thought something had happened to Teddy or Draco.

"This just arrived." she panted as she waved the parchment back and forth. "It's from Bella." she tried to catch her breath in the few moment's that it took Narcissa to almost run down the stairs and stand in front of her.

The blonde took the paper and read every word carefully. "Oh Bella." she whispered as she read them again, tears swimming in her icy blue eyes.

"Cissy, she's g..."

"Go fetch Teddy, he is with the elves. I will find Draco, he must take us to her at once." she commanded as she gathered her skirts and strode away, she wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders. The three Black sisters needed to be together tonight.

Narcissa searched the house and the grounds, her son was nowhere to be found. "Andi, has Draco ever mentioned where Potter lives?" she snapped, angry at the man. He was never around anymore, he was probably in some filthy little wretches bed.

"No, sorry." the dark-haired witch replied, clutching on to her grandsons hand. She desperately wanted to see her eldest sister, but without Draco, they wouldn't be able to. The floo hadn't been set up from Malfoy manor to connect to his home, an owl would take to long to respond to, and then there was no guarantee.

"What are we going to do Cissy, we can't go to Bella if we don't know where she is." Andromeda said sadly.

"Aunty Bella?" a little voice squeaked unnoticed by the older pair. "I can..."

"I will send the elfs, they will know where to find Draco. We will just have to wait for his return." the blonde said angrily. She wasn't sure if the elves knew where her son was, but right now it was the only idea she had.

"I can call Aun..."

"How long will it take for them to find him? He could be anywhere Cissy, there must be another way." Andromeda answers just as angrily.

Neither of the woman saw the boy clutch at the brooch that was pinned on his jacket, had they been paying attention, they would have seen him squeezing his eyes shut and quietly repeating his aunts name. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, and he wasn't sure how long he had to do it for, blocking out his grandmother and youngest aunts angry voices, he carried on. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

* * *

The dark witch grabbed the raven skull pendant when she felt it warm the skin of her chest where it rested, and closed her eyes.

Flashes of her sisters formed behind her eyelids, she heard snippets of their heated discussion, then she heard Teddy's voice calling her name. She smiled as she let go of her necklace and stood up. "Clever little boy." she said to her self as she left the room. She walked down the stairs and found Harry sat in the living room nursing a tumbler of whiskey.

"Potter, my sisters wish to see me and are unable to get here. They don't know the location of your home." she said in her usual tone.

"They have been here before." he said a little confused. They would know to apparate outside the gates, unless..

"Draco brought them, they apperated straight onto the grounds." she said, confirming his suspicions. They both knew that a person could make a journey by picturing a location, but to make a safe apperation, you at least had to know which county you were going to. And with Teddy in tow, it needed to be as safe as possible.

"Would you like me to fetch them from Malfoy manor Bellatrix?" he asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Are you intoxicated?" she replied looking at the drink in his hand.

"Nah, I haven't had any yet. I needed a bit of dutch courage. Luna is cooking again tonight, but if your sisters are coming, I'll get kreacher to make something. Wouldn't want the house of Black to fall because of food poisoning." he laughed as he placed the glass on the table and stood up, and left the room. It never occurred to ask just how she knew that her sisters wanted to see her.

* * *

"Mrs Malfoy, Mrs Tonks." Harry greeted the now silent pair as he was brought to them by an elf. "Your sister said you wanted to see her." he explained at their confused expressions.

"How..."

"I tried to tell you, I can call aunty Bella when I want to." a little voice said from behind them all.

"You can?" his grandmother asked, gobsmacked.

"I just hold this and concentrate really hard on her name." he grinned, pointing to the pendant.

"Shall we go." Harry said politely before the young boy could be bombarded with , he held out his arms for the two woman to grab, teddy clutching tightly on Andromeda's hand.

The small boy hated this way of travelling, it always made him feel sick. He closed his eyes and felt the pull and twist in his stomach, then the ground disappeared from beneath his feet. He felt as if he was flying faster than his aunt had ever taken him except it wasn't the pleasant feeling of freedom he had come to love. He imagined this is what flying upside down would be like.

He kept his eyes shut, even as the ground came back and he felt his grandmother release his hand and squeeze his shoulder. He silently hoped that his stomach would feel better in a minute.

"Teddy, open your eyes."

He smiled as the familiar voice reached his ears. "I did it. It's really worked." he whispered all feeling of sickness disappearing , his smile spread into a grin.

"Of course it did, you have Black blood running through your veins, you will be a very powerful wizard one day." Bellatrix said kneeling down beside him, she let him believe that he had made the magic work. In a way he had, it wouldn't have worked unless he truly wanted to see her, she was impressed, not many children his age would have thought as quickly as he had. The adults had been arguing and he manged to stay calm enough to remember the charm she had placed on the brooch. Not many five-year olds could claim that, not many forty-year olds could if she thought about it.

He opened his eyes, turned and flung his arms around his aunt. "I tried to tell grandma that I could get us to you, but she wouldn't listen." he said as Bella scooped him up and walked in to the lounge with.

"I know."

"Her and aunt Cissy just kept fighting, so I just called you." he grinned as he played with the curls on her shoulder.

"I know." she smiled back.

"Then Harry showed up and brought us here to you." he laughed.

"You are a clever boy." she said, sitting him gently on the sofa and taking a seat next to him.

"I know." he preened.

* * *

The family, along with Hermione, Harry and Luna spent the night quietly discussing the outcome of Harry's meeting. When Teddy fell asleep in Bellatrix's arms and Narcissa tried to cover a yawn, Andromeda declared that it was time they went home.

"Nonsense, Potter has enough rooms for you all to stay, besides you can not wake Teddy and apparate, he could become ill." she didn't want her sisters or Teddy to leave, she wanted to see them in the morning before she left.

"Of course, I'll show you were you can stay, and I'll say goodnight to you pair. I'll see you both in the morning." he said to Bellatrix and Hermione as he led the rest of his guests upstairs to their rooms.

As the two woman lay in bed, arms wrapped around each other, neither spoke of what was to happen in the morning, they just enjoyed being together.

* * *

"When we arrive, the minister's personal 'officials' will meet us at the floo, they will escort us to his office were he and another person will be waiting. I..I'm not really sure what they have to do, I've never witnessed..."

"We will find out soon enough Potter." the dark woman said quietly. She hadn't slept at all. Her and Hermione had spent the night talking about things that held no importance and things that meant the world to them. Her heart swelled for the girl for doing that for her. Hermione had done everything she could to keep her calm, spent all night holding her and telling her how much she cared for her, until she thought her heart would burst with love for the girl.

"It's almost time." Hermione said, placing a hand on the small of the older woman's back and offering a comforting smile.

"Aunty Bella, will we go flying when you get back?" little Teddy asked innocently from his grandmother's side.

Bellatrix looked at him and her heart nearly broke, how could she lie to him? Get his hopes up then disappoint him. She looked to her sisters for help.

"Aunty Bella is going to be very busy today Ted." Andromeda explained to the confused boy, smiling gently at him. "We could do something together though, if you like?"

The little boy nodded sadly, he knew something was going on, but every time he asked what, the grownups would distract him from the question.

"It's time." Hermione announced from the doorway.

The two younger sister's stepped forward and enveloped Bellatrix in their arms. When they moved back, expressions unreadable, Teddy stepped forward.

"You make sure that your broomstick is clean, polish the handle and ask your Grandmother to help you clip the stems." Bellatrix said, kneeling down in front of her little nephew.

The boy nodded again, launched forward and wrapped his arms around Bella's neck. He buried his face in her hair, he didn't want her to go out today. He was afraid that she wouldn't come back.

Once the women managed to prise the boy from his aunt, Bellatrix turned without looking back. She took a deep breath and walked out the door and in to the kitchen, where Harry and Hermione were both waiting.

The five minutes it had taken them to floo to the ministry felt like a life time. As the last of the three travelers emerged from the fireplace a group of seven wizards, wands out, surrounded them. One of the group stepped forward, an older man wearing the gold cloaks that signified he was part of the ministers personal officials, that's what they called themselves. Everyone knew that they were in fact the minister's personal guards. In his hands he carried a heavy-looking set of shackles, with each step forward that he took, they clanged together.

"What the hell is this, you want to put her in chains?" Harry said, raising his voice and stepping in front of the woman.

"Step aside Mr Potter, its standard procedure." the old man said, the men around them pointed their wands straight at Harry.

"How the fuck is it standard procedure when this is the first time this has even happened?" he asked angrily, drawing his own wand.

"You going to take us all on boy?" the man laughed and looked around at his men.

"She is with me, you will not chain her." he hissed, raising his wand towards the man with the chains.

"I bloody well will." he said stepping forward again. He tried to push past the young man defending Bellatrix, as his shoulder was about to make contact a booming voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kingsley asked as he advanced towards the tense group.

"Potter will not allow us to chain it sir." the old man explained as he took a step back, eyes shooting daggers at the younger man then Bellatrix.

"You will remember Mr Benson, I ordered you to bring them up safely. Not to chain miss Black like an animal." he snapped quietly. People were starting to arrive for work and they were attracting a crowd. He hated men who treated others like dogs. He would have to take a closer look at his staff when he was done this morning. Benson had been one of the men left without a home or job after the war, Kinsley had pulled him off the street given him an apartment and a job. It seemed he should have left him for the other charities to sort out, he didn't want vicious or cruel men working for him.

"Seemed the safest way to me.. sir." he laughed at the look of disgust on Hermione's face. She was about to launch a verbal attack on the man, but Kinsley stopped her with a raised hand.

"You and your men are dismissed." Kinsley snapped as he turned back to Harry and his companions, he pushed them towards the elevators and followed them in. "Sorry about that."

"Please, don't pretend that isn't what you wanted, a scene in the atrium for all your voters to see you save the big bad deatheater." the dark woman snapped from behind Hermione.

"I did not..."

"It should win you a few more votes when word spreads."

"Bella." Harry hissed, he knew how she felt. He was angry too, but it never occurred to him that the minister would order something like that just to win people over. "Why did you have so many meet us?" he asked, a little calmer than the older woman.

"I didn't, I ordered three, I suppose there were volunteers." said the minister. "These are the types of people.."

"I've had worse Kingsley." the dark woman said, voice back to the normal dead pan tone she used for everyone who wasn't Hermione.

"I'm sure you have." he replied stepping out of the elevator and walking towards his office. He ushered them in and closed the door behind them.

"This is the approved official, Mrs Singh, she will be overseeing and performing some of the spells and enchantments cast this morning. I am told the process takes a matter of minutes and is painless." the older man explained, he gestured towards two chairs for Harry and Hermione to sit on in the corner of the room. Bellatrix was asked to stand on the other side of the room with Mrs Singh.

"You have read the file I sent with Harry?" he asked, this was the start, and the end.

"I have." Bellatrix answered, face giving away no emotion or fear, even though she could feel every particular her body trembling.

"Do you accept all that has been written." he asked looking her in the eye. He always believed that if a person was lying, their eyes would give it away. So far, she wasn't.

"I do." she said, voice steady and calm.

"Have you signed the proper documents?"

"You have just had her check," she said, flicking her head in Mrs Singh's direction. "why ask?" The dark woman said, rolling her eyes. When the minister didn't reply, but just looked at her waiting for the answer, she huffed. "Yes, I've signed your bloody papers."

"Mrs Singh, you may begin." he said.

"Turn towards me." the woman said in a thick Asian accent.

Bella turned and came face to face with a wand. As much as she wanted to take a step back, she stood still, she would show no weakness. Panic settling in her stomach, she discreetly took a breath to try to calm herself.

"Raise your hands, palms down." the woman said grabbing a pale hand and forcing it round. Bellatrix fought the urge to slap her, no one was allowed to touch her without permission.

"Stand still." the little Asian woman snapped, she took her wand and started weaving a pattern around each hand, chanting as she went up each arm.

The dark woman felt her body respond to the intense magic that was being woven around her. Every muscle tensed, her breathing became ragged and every cell in her body hummed. Her skin started to prickle and she couldn't stop her eyes from shutting. Images of every evil deed she had preformed flashed before her eyes and her stomach wrenched. She heard the screams of every one of her victim's as their faces flashed behind her lids. Guilt and disgust overwhelmed her. Just when he thought she couldn't take the images and sounds anymore, suddenly as it had started, it stopped. All was quiet apart from her panting breaths.

"What the hell?" she growled as she lent against the desk in front of her, trying to catch her breath.

"A reminder why you are here." the woman said bluntly, she turned to the minister and nodded. "She is ready."

Kinsley stepped up beside her and waited till she stood straight. "The enchantments binding your magic . You will be monitored and you are to adhere to the agreed terms outlined in this folder." he said passing her a thick file. He stepped back and raised his wand.

"Nunc absolvo vos." the tall man said, loud and steady as he drew large figures in front of Bella's body. He did this three times, until the woman felt as though some invisible robe binding her deep inside had snapped. Her body sang and her blood pumped hard, her magic was her own once again.

"Bellatrix Black, once known as Lestrange. Oldest surviving member of the ancient and noble house of Black. I hereby release you of your bonds. You are free." he said then stepped back. He had taken a big risk in doing this without aurors present, but he trusted Harry's judgement. The boy promised that she had changed, now he would find out.

He watched, tense, wand gripped in his hand as a grin spread across the woman's face. She stretched her arms out in front of her and flexed her fingers. She turned to look at the girl she had spent the last few months of her life with.

"I'm free." she said simply.

It took all of Hermione's strength and willpower not to get up and run to the woman. All she could do was smile back as tears fell down her cheeks. "You are." she replied.

As the dark woman took a step forward, all the energy she had felt coursing through her body seconds ago, suddenly disappeared and her legs gave way beneath her.

"Bella." Hermione shouted as she shot from her chair and ran to her lover. The brunette knelt and swept the curls from the woman's face. "Are you ok, what happened?" she asked gently as she checked dark eyes.

"I'm fine, I just feel very tired." the witch replied.

"Yes, we were warned that this may happen, the amount of magic used to reverse the binds would be draining. It's a lot for one person to handle." Kinsley explained from beside them. "We will leave you to catch your breath for a moment, then I suggest you get home. You need to rest." he said as he gestured for the little asian woman to leave with him.

"Could have told us that before." Harry mumbled as the door was shut behind the pair. "I Will go grab a glass of water." he said, giving the two woman a bit of privacy.

Hermione helped Bella to her feet and once she knew the woman was steady, she gently wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her. "You're free my love." she whispered, a gentle smile on her lips.

"I am, and I intend to make the most of it. I want to marry you, soon." Bellatrix replied as she cupped the girls face and forced her to look up. She kissed her softly on the lips. She honestly thought that she couldn't be happier than she was in that very moment.

A few minutes later Harry returned with the drink, once the woman finished it he helped her to the elevator and out to an apparition point. They wouldn't risk the floo, Bella needed to rest, she could barely keep herself standing.

They went straight to Hermione house, they hadn't talked about the living arrangements yet but the brunette wanted to take care of her lover. When the dark woman was settled Hermione went downstairs to her friend.

"Thank you Harry, for everything." she said as she hugged him. Without him, she wasn't sure if she could have done any of it.

"No problem." he said quietly as she let him go. "I'll go back to my place and update Andi and Narcissa, I'm sure they have worn a hole in my floor by now." he joked as he walked to the door. "See you soon 'Mione." he waved as he left.

The brunette smiled all the way back up the stairs. She watched her witch sleep while she undressed. As she climbed on the bed she kissed the top of messy black curls. Spooning around her lover, she fell asleep, smile still firmly in place. This was their new beginning.

* * *

So, how many of you hated me until the last few paragraphs? Lol. Please keep your reviews coming.

EmoPokemon- I'm very happy that you are enjoying my story so much. I agree, there aren't very many long Bella/Hermione fics at the moment, but the few that are out there are amazing. X

xAngeloftheNorthx- lol, I'm sorry I can't help laughing. They're cute together anyway, don't you think? Your reviews are cute, bless you, you do get ever so stressed. I promise there isn't too much longer to wait to see what happened during the dinner. Glad you enjoyed the sex scene, they are the toughest to write and I'm glad that people are still finding them hot :-p Happy that's she free? X

Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange- I can't help but love her in all her crazy and vulnerable states, she is a perfect character to work with. Thank you for your kind words. X

HermioneLeStrange221- You never know what could happen with these two, it might mean what you think, but then again it might not lol x

Until next time...


	42. Chapter 42

Wow, the response to the last chapter was overwhelming, I'm so happy that you liked it. Thank you all.

Quick note about this fic, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Anyway...enjoy...

* * *

"Hermione?" a croaky voice whispered in to the quiet dark room. She tried to lift her head off the pillow but the thumping inside it kept her in place.

"I'm here Bella, go back to sleep you'll feel better soon, they're just dreams baby." the brunette said as she sat up and brushed dark curls out of the woman's face. It had been about six hours since Bella had come to bed, and she had woken up at least five times, each time screaming, crying or calling out Hermione's name. "I've got you." she whispered as she pulled her lover in to her arms. She cradled the dark woman until she felt her body relax and breathing even out.

"It's not dreams, its memories." the woman's voice said quietly. She hadn't fallen back to sleep, but she relaxed knowing that Hermione was there. "Memories that I had hoped I had forgotten." she said, silent tears rolling down her cheek. The disgust and shame she felt at herself was horrific, painful even. She had spent her life in servitude to the dark Lord, doing his evil deeds for him. Those she had learnt to live with, she was following orders and trying to survive, it was a burden she would bare until her dying day. She had made peace with that. The dreams that haunted her now, were from her own wrong doings, things she had done by choice. Longbottoms parents . She had dreamt about the night they had gone mad, their screams echoing in her ears making her head pound painfully. Poor Rodolphus, how she had destroyed the small bit of light he had in his dark life, the image of Sam's fave as he stood over his lost lovers grave. Her parents, her sister's cries and pleas as they were told of their parents deaths. Those things made her hate herself beyond measure. But the one thing that made her feel a thousand times worse, was the woman who was wrapping her arms around her at that very moment. The girl blindly believed that she had changed, that she was a good person now. If only she knew the truth of her past, she would run screaming.

"I'm here Bella, I'll help you through." the younger woman replied as she kissed a naked shoulder and pulled Bella closer.

"I don't deserve this, yo.."

"Yes you do. Bella I told you, I love you. All of you, good, bad, past, present and future. You are my life now and I swear I am never going to leave your side. What ever is happening, I'll help you get through it." she had deducted through her womans screams and tears that the nightmare might have been from her days as a deatheater, what ever the little Asian woman had done earlier had unlocked Bella's memories. And now she was being forced to see the worst ones again. Hermione rolled the woman over to look in to her tear soaked face. "I'll always be here."

"Hermione, there are things about me that will never change. I want this life. I want to be the person you think you see. But ultimately I will always have darkness inside me. I've done things, terrible things, things that aren't in that little folder of yours." Bellatrix said as she sat up and wrapped the covers around her body, she needed to explain but didn't know how, she didn't have the right words. "When Potter came to get me that day, I was willing to do anything to stay out prison. I never wanted to see that hell hole again. I hate the darkness, it's the only thing in this life that scares me. For so many years, I was what went bump in the night, I was the monster lurching. But you have no idea, no clue what it's like spending every day of your life in the blackness. A never-ending moonless night. It destroys you. It plays games with your mind. Every fear, every embarrassment, every wrong doing, everything evil comes to you in the pitch black. You hear things and see things that you wish you never had." she said, a hint of frustration and fear in her voice. She could see that her words weren't making the impact she was hoping for. She needed this woman to understand, Bellatrix Black will never be good. "I played the good girl. I did everything that I was told to do, I agreed to almost everything you all asked me to do. That doesn't make me a good person, it makes me a good liar, I proved that for weeks while planning with Narcissa." she saw the girls eyes widen and continued quickly. "I love you, I honestly do, but what happens one day when I can't keep control of my temper, of my magic? While I was bound, I had no choice, now that I'm free, I can do anything. Can you honestly say that you trust me enough to not hurt you or your friends, to stay in control?" she asked seriously. "Because I can't. Dark magic, is seductive, it pulls you with every temptation possible. It gives you unimaginable power. It thrills you and makes you truly come alive. That's why I stayed with him. I never wanted to give that up."

The room was heavy with the silence that followed. Hermione sat still, thinking about what the older woman had said. Did she trust Bella? Could she? Should she? She thought of everything she had read in the file at the start of the project, thought of things she had seen her do. She closed her eyes and pictured her friends during the final battle, injured, bloodied and dead. How many of them was Bellatrix responsible for? She understood what she said about dark magic, she had a small taste of the seductive power during the hunt for horcrux's. Wearing the locket for week's, she had felt and imagined things that she would never confess to.

Hermione looked at the woman beside her and remembered every treasured moment they had spent together over the last months. She loved her, nothing could change the heart. She heard the words of a dead man echo in her ears "Everyone deserves a second chance, love will conjure all." Dumbledore had said those words hundreds of times to so many different people. She had never understood how he had so much faith in them until recently. Love had conjured Bella, it had changed her. There was no doubt I'm her mind that love would keep Bella grounded. She turned her body to face the sad woman.

"I trust you." she whispered as she cupped the dark woman's face in her hands. "I always will, you won't hurt anyone ever again Bella, I know it." she lent forward and placed a gentle kiss on red lips. "I love you. Let me help you through your darkness, give it to me, in here, I can take it. You say you can't trust yourself. I know despite the bonds you could have done any number of things to me or Harry. You said it yourself, you know things beyond what any of us could ever imagine. You have kept control of that for this long. Just because you have your full power back, doesn't make you Bellatrix Lestrange, deatheater again. You are Bella Black, the woman I love and will marry. You are and will be a good person. You have nothing to prove to anybody any more. Just be you, the real you. Not who people expect you to be." she said as she slid the woman down the mattress until she was laid on her back again. She kissed her hard and moved on top of her.

"You may regret this some day." she replied before returning the kiss. Hoping that her young lover was right.

Hermione promised herself as she kissed her way down the pale woman's body that what ever darkness remained inside her lover, would never leave the safety of their home, she would find a way for her to work through it safely. All other thoughts left her mind as her lovers taste filled her mouth, and her wet warmth enveloped her fingers.

* * *

They spent that weekend travelling between home and Malfoy manor together. Hermione had offered to stay at home so that Bella could venture out on her own for the first time, she said it would also allow the three sisters some privacy, to discuss matters that they wouldn't feel comfortable talking about in front of her. The dark witch frowned at her offer and simply stated that the young woman was part of the family now.

"Just because you don't carry the name yet doesn't mean you are not a Black." she said as she pulled the girl into her lap.

"Yet?" Hermione smiled as she planted a gentle kiss on the end of a pale nose.

"Would you prefer me to take your name?" she asked, she didn't particularly want to give up hers again, but she would do anything for the woman straddling her, what she had done for her could never be repaid.

"Bellatrix Granger?" Hermione said trying it out. She wrinkled her nose and smiled. "It doesn't have the same ring to it does it?" she giggled.

"So?"

"Ill start practicing my new signature." she laughed as her lover flipped their position so that she was trapped beneath her on the sofa. Not that she minded being under Bellatrix. She sighed happily as a warm hand travelled up her skirt and grazed the skin of her thigh. No, she didn't mind it one bit.

So the couple found themselves out on Draco's old quddich pitch on Saturday afternoon with the blonde man and a very excited little boy.

"You did well Teddy, that's the highest you've been on your own so far." the dark witch said as she landed next to the boy on the cushioned ground.

"I could see inside aunt Cissys room." he said pointing to the second floor window that faced out in to the grounds as he hopped about. "Look how high it is." he grinned at her praise.

"You'll be playing quddich in no time little man." Draco said as he flung his broomstick over his shoulder and walked up to the pair.

"Aunty Bella?" the small boy said. The question didn't need to be asked, she knew what he wanted.

"Come on." she said putting g her arm out for him to climb on to the front of her broom. She ended the lesson the same way as she always did. She took her great-nephew at break neck speed across the pitch, holding him tight. She dipped and turned and swirled and rejoiced in his happy, excited laughter. As they came to hover high above the ground, they both watched as a flock of birds flew past them.

"Aunty Bella?" the boy said timidly.

"Mmmm?" she hummed, she was enjoying her time with the little boy.

"Is mionny going to be my new aunt? Grandma said she was and that's why I can ask her for a... I mean anything I want." he said quickly as he twisted his head trying to see her face.

"Yes. She will be soon. Why?" she asked gently, ignoring the disappointment that he hadn't revealed anything. She could have easily looked inside his mind to see what it was that he was going to ask for, but she wouldn't violate a child in that way. Especially this one.

"Is she going to marry Draco?"

That surprised her. The image of Hermione marrying her nephew amused her and she had to stifle a laugh.

"No sweety, what makes you think that?"

"Who is she marrying then. My friend next door said that she had to marry a boy in the family. There is only one boy, Draco." he said confused. He had asked his grandma and aunt Cissy the same question, but both had said he was too young to understand and sent him to play.

"Teddy, she's going to marry me." she said gently. She could curse her sister's for this, they could have at least tried.

"But you're a girl." he said obviously, confusion written on his face.

"I know, but sometimes girls can be married to each other and so can boys. Do you understand what love is Teddy?" she asked. She knew she was going to screw this conversation up but she had to try to explain.

"Like, I love you and grandma and aunt Cissy and Draco?" he asked.

She would never get used to the boy saying that. It surprised her every time. She shook her head and focused. "Yes, but there are also different kinds of love, like your mother and father loved each other. And your grandma and grandpa loved each other. Sometimes girls can love like that. And that's how I love Hermione. Do you understand?" she felt like she was baffling the poor child. He would probably walk away more confused than ever.

"Like holding hands and stuff, like Harry and Luna?" he asked, surprising her again at how well he grasped things.

"Yes, just like that." she answered smiling. When he stayed quiet she turned the broom and started their decent.

"So will you have babies?"

"No." she said, a hint of sadness in her voice as they touched down.

"Good. I like spending time with you. If you have a baby, I'll never see you, grandma says they need lots of time because they can't do anything 'cause they are too small." he said before running to jump on Draco who was stood talking with Hermione.

* * *

During dinner that same evening, the couple had learnt that the egg the brunette had given the child had hatched. Both he and his grandmother were spending roughly four hours a day at Malfoy manor tending to the snake-like creäture and spending time with the inhabitants. Andromeda and Narcissa were becoming as close as they once were as children. Their plans were going well. They would be able to start planning their dinner soon.

The same thing must have been on Narcissa's mind because she looked to her eldest sister and smiled. "How are the plans for Mrs Granger's dinner coming along Bella? I hope you have settled on a suitable menu."

"The plans are coming along fine Cissy, we have everything under control." she rolled her eyes and replied. Truthfully they hadn't planned a thing. Bellatrix had never been one for fancy dinners. When the occasion did call for such a gatherings in the past, she left the preparations up to her husband or youngest sister, they were better at organising them, they had a certain...flare for them.

"And miss Granger have you organised a representative to stand for you?" she directed her attention to the brunette.

"I have, it will be Harry."

"You told him then, how did scarhead take the news? Bet he's not happy that your marrying into my family." Draco said as her shoveled a spoonful of ice cream in to his mouth.

Hermione pulled a face, he reminded her of Ron at the dinner table. "He's very happy for me. For us." she replied as she took her lovers hand in hers under the table and gave it a small squeeze. "And he is happy to be the one giving me away." she said. She had already explained the situation with her parents to Narcissa, who no doubt had already told her son and other sister. By the lack of reaction to her statement she guessed she was right.

"And when will this be taking place, is it to be formal dress for the evening, where will it be held?" The blonde asked as she placed her napkin on the table.

"Cissy, you will be informed as soon as a date is set. We have to get through our first week back at the ministry before we finalize the details. Just know that it is happening soon." Bellatrix saved Hermione from answering. Her young lover wasn't a good liar and her sister would see right through her.

"Don't leave it too long Bella." she said simply, then turned her attention to Andromeda.

"Any excuse to go shopping." the dark witch whispered, making Hermione smile.

"Yeah, and she drags me along too, she already had me fitted for four new sets of formal robes. The quicker you get this dinner over with, the happier everyone will be." Draco said overhearing her. "So, have you two got any plans for tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, why?" the brunette asked suspiciously.

The blond grinned mischievously. "No reason, just making conversation." he replied and turned back to his desert.

She was nervous, remembering the last meal she had with him, she eyed her ice cream suspiciously. "Bella, when can we leave, I don't trust him." she whispered so that no one else could hear.

"Soon, I'll make our excuses after drinks. We can go then." she replied glancing at her nephew. He was definitely up to something.

Hermione didn't touch the rest of her food, neither did Bella. As much as she had enjoyed the boys pranks, she didn't want to embarrass her fiancée.

A short while later, they were stood around the large fire-place making polite conversation when Hermione felt a pinch on her hip. She immediately looked at her old rival, but he was showing Teddy how best to hold a quaffle bat, his wand nowhere insight. She rubbed at the slight pain and turned back to the conversation. She forgot about it by the time they floo'd home.

"This was waiting for you." Bellatrix said, passing her a letter. There was no seal or sigil just her name written neatly on the front, so she couldn't tell who it was from until she read it. Making her way in to the library she opened it. She stopped dead as her hand moved to her hip.

Granger,  
The pinch you felt on your hip earlier this evening is my engagement gift to you. I know you have researched how it's done so I have saved you the trouble of waiting several months for a potion to brew. To activate the charm simply place the tip of your wand on the mark and say 'Amor emin' it's ancient magic that I found on my travels. The information about it I sent with this letter will tell you the rest, I know you will want to know everything before using it. I want my aunt to be happy, I know you want this too.

Draco.

P.S aunt Bella isn't the only one who can do legillemens.

"What is it?" the dark woman asked as she moved past the girl with a book and sat on the sofa.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Yes he was right it's what she wanted too but not just yet. She was hoping to be married before they conceived a child together. What would she tell Bella, the potion she had been researching was supposed to be a wedding gift to her wife. It was too soon, they weren't ready.

"It's Draco, he has some last-minute concerns about Monday. I'll owl him in the morning." she lied, hoping her lover wouldn't be able to tell.

"Good he can wait, come sit with me and relax." Bella replied and patted the seat. Had her full attention been on the girl, she would have seen right through the lie and discovered Hermione's secret.

As she changed for bed that night she inspected her hip closely. The mark was barely visible. It looked like a tiny mosquito bite only, oddly shaped. Unlike a bite though, the mark was there to stay. If Bella saw it, she wouldn't know how to explain it. She would have to think of something soon.

When her lover drifted in to a peaceful sleep, Hermione pulled the letter from under her pillow and re-read it. Opening the thick wad of paper that came with it, she started to read. Most of it was history, who invented the charm, who used it and why etc. It was on the last page that she found what she was looking for.

To activate the charm the person must place a magical instrument against their chosen mark and say these words 'Amour enim' this means 'for love'. Once it has been activated, the individual must then choose who will carry the child. If it is to be carried by the marked one, the words 'tuo amore mea est' (your love is mine) are to be used. However should another wish to carry the marked ones child, the words 'dilectione mea tua est' (my love is yours) must be used, before copulation. Once the charm is complete, the chosen one will draw the others magic and essence into their body, a child will be fused within twenty-four hours. Although it is not the conventional way to conceive, the mother will experience a normal pregnancy and will carry the child for the normal gestation period.  
Warning:  
The charm is a lifelong commitment and will stay within an individual's body until death.

She read it over and over until her eyes stung. Making a mental note to ask why Draco hadn't asked her first, and why the information for how to place the charm on someone wasn't provided. As she laid her head on the pillow, she couldn't help picturing a child with curly black hair and big brown eyes.

Hermione fell asleep with her arms around her lover and a smile on her face.

* * *

A Charmed Vampire- aww thank you for making the decision to review. I love hearing from everyone who has read this fic. I am very happy that you have enjoyed it so much x

Secret87- lol nope your eyes weren't playing tricks on you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you x

XAngelofthenorthx- I'm so sorry, didn't mean to make you cry :-( But it's ok...She's free. Ahh yes...the dreaded dinner lol x

EmoPokemon- aww...those are the best kind of tears though. Thank you for the lovely review x

Please excuse any mistakes I have missed. This was a super quick upload.

Thanks again every one x

until next time...


	43. Chapter 43

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, as always every single one has made me smile. You all keep me writing and inspired to keep going. So thank you.

Again...all mistakes are my own, sorry for the ones I've missed.

Enjoy...

* * *

They had a few strange looks thrown their way as they walked through the corridors of the rehab department that Monday morning. Bellatrix could tell the ones who had read the article in the prophet, they were the ones who couldn't look at them without either shaking their heads in disgust or blushing. She kept the smirk on her face all the way to their office. She even sent a few a cheeky wink.

"Think we may be upsetting a few people." she giggled as she sat behind her desk, as she lent back in her chair she smiled at her lover.

"Yes well, I'm about to upset a few more. It's probably best that you're not here when I talk to them though." Hermione replied as she pulled a stack of files out of her bag. She briefly wondered where Draco was and how he was getting on. She hadn't owled him on Sunday, Bellatrix had barely left her side the whole day, not that she minded, but she couldn't ask the questions she wanted while she was hovering over her shoulder. She would have to find him soon while the other woman was busy in the lab.

"Mmm, I suppose. I need to rescue Longbottom from himself anyway. If the notes are anything to go by, he is likely to blow the entire ministry up if he carries on." Bellatrix stood, moved around her desk and stopped. The dark woman desperately fought the urge to walk over to the brunette and kiss her senseless. She had forgotten how sexy her woman looked in a Business suit. Prim and proper, ready to corrupt. But they made a deal, at work they were nothing more than co-workers. She smiled as she walked out the door. She would have to explore her thoughts more thoroughly at home.

* * *

Hermione's first meeting was due to start any minute, she took the file off the top of the stack and quickly skimmed through it. There was a knock on the door and she called for the person to enter.

"Mr knight, thank you for coming. Please, take a seat." she said politely as she pointed to the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Thank you." said the man. He was one of the easiest she would have to deal with this morning, he had always been polite and courteous, she also knew that he had been eyeing up another position within the ministry. "Might I ask. Why am I here Miss Granger?"

"Mr Knight, your work in this department has been invaluable. We appreciate every thing that you have done and would like to thank you." she said, pausing before delivering the bad news. "However, I feel that your talents would be suited to a different department. I have already spoken to a few heads and they would be happy to take you on to their teams. I have compiled a list." she said passing over a piece of paper with the man's options on it. "The choice is yours. You should know, if you decide none of those departments would suit you, we can not guarantee a position elsewhere in the ministry. " she explained as kindly but sternly as possible.

"I see, so I either pick one of these or I'm out of a job. How long do I have to decide?" he asked, he didn't seem that upset or surprised at the news. He scanned the paper in his hand, and she could have sworn that she saw a slight smile.

"Until the end of today. You would be starting your new job tomorrow." she answered, when she had spoken to kingsley briefly the day before, she had pushed to give them a week's notice. He had stuck her out and said that everyone in her department signed a zero hour contract and knew the dangers of it.

"Right well, fortunately I will not need that long. I have been wanting to join the overseas security team for a while, and its third on this list." he smiled to her surprise. She had thought he wanted to move to the magical transportation department.

"Well, seems things have worked in your favour then." she said as she stood up and extended her hand over the desk for him to shake. He accepted, smiled then left. She could only hope most of the meetings went as smoothly, as she signed his transfer documents.

* * *

Bellatrix entered the lab and was met with a sudden silence, all faces turned towards her. In the back, she caught a glimpse of platinum hair. Draco, he was drooling over some big breasted assistant.

"Bout bloody time you got back." Neville said from his place by the microscopes. He hadn't been having much luck making the tablet, it disintegrated as soon as he added the final ingredient. No matter how many combinations of ingredients he tried, he couldn't seem to get it right. "Here take a look at these and tell me where I'm going wrong." he said passing her a new set of notes and observations to read through.

As she walked across the lab to him, she met each persons eye, daring them to say something. She took the folder and sat in the chair next to him and read through it as he continued his work.

"Longbottom, have you been using the Lethe river water in this?" she asked after a short time of quiet had passed between them.

"Yes of course, its used in most memory enhancing potions." he replied shortly, he didn't want to be interrupted. He was sure he was about to make a break through.

"No it isn't, it's used in the forgetfulness potions, not that it matters. You added the lionfish scales that Her...Granger sent you, they destroy each other. The scales poison the water. Did Snape teach you nothing boy? This is first year stuff." she snapped, wondering how the man in front of her ever managed to get in to position he held now, head of research.

"Yeah well plants are my speciality, besides this" he said pointing towards a half dissolved tablet laying in a dish on the work surface, "Worked in potion form." he snapped defensively. He wasn't about to tell her that it very nearly killed the person who drank it.

"The results?" she asked, not needing to elaborate. He knew she wanted to know what happened to the test subjects.

"Each one had a different reaction, one went in to a coma for four days...um.. Another lost all use of his vocal cords and the other." he trailed off, he didn't want to tell her, it would confirm her suspicions. Not just about the ingredients. He knew he wasn't the best at potions making he was a herbologist, that was the reason he had scoured the land for the best potions masters and mistresses. The result of his search was standing in front of him.

"And in your mind, that's what constitutes as a successful experiment?" she asked sarcastically. She wondered who signed off for human testing when the medication was clearly unstable.

He didn't answer her. He knew that she was probably right, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of saying the words out loud.

"The other?" she asked, eyebrow quirked, arms folded.

He sighed and turned back towards his microscope. "The other forgot everything, friends, family even himself." he confirmed.

She said nothing, she had proven her point. Placing the notes on his work top, she grabbed the dish with the tablet in it and set to work, ignoring the whispered conversations about her that were coming from all across the lab.

Two hours later she presented him with a fully formed, stable pill , ready for testing. They just needed to get it signed off. All she had done was remove the river water and replace the scales with fins. It amazed her that a lab full of so-called highly skilled professionals hadn't picked up on his mistakes.

* * *

The platinum haired man walked confidently to the office door and knocked before letting himself in. His greeting wasn't what he had expected. "Oomph, what the fuck Granger!?" he groaned as a hex pinned him to the closed-door.

"As if I need to answer that. You know why your here." she snapped. She wasn't truly angry at him. A little upset that he hadn't spoken to her about the charm he placed on her before doing it, or even offering it to them to do themselves. "Your engagement present. Thoughtful as it was, perhaps you should have gotten my consent first." she walked towards him, twirling her wand in a very Bellatrix kind of way. He looked frightened. Good.

"Look, I just want what's best for Bella, she deserves..."

"Oh I know why you did it, the fact remains that you didn't ask, we were having a conversation only three hours before. We were alone, did it not enter your mind to say something then? And what about entering my mind, what else did your greedy, sex obsessed eyes get to see?" she asked, dangerously low voice. She came to a stop I'm front of him and rested the tip of her wand on his hip.

"Nothing, I swear. All those things I say, it's jokes. Do you really think I want to see you and my aunt screwing each other." he said nervously, her wand was travelling down his hip and across his crotch. "Oh gods please Hermione don't do anything to it. I swear I didn't see anything, I'm sorry." he almost sobbed.

She watched the fine drops of sweat drip from his forehead, then laughed. With a flick of her wand he was released. She had teased him enough. Hopefully he had learnt his lesson. "If you slip inside my head again Draco, I'll take it off." she said as she walked back to sit behind her desk. She gestured to the seat opposite.

"Trust me, I won't." he said honestly as he sat down and relaxed his tense muscles. She had scared him, for a second, she looked a little...crazy.

"Now, tell me how you placed the charm on me, what's the spell?"

He grinned in his usual cocky way. "Well, first off, I needed something of yours, a hair, finger nail, you know the usual crap. So when we were talking that day, I stole a strand from your cloak. I wrapped it around my wand and cast. The spell is simple, it was invented by the peasants of ancient Greece and passed through the ages and continents. The one I used is the original though. The words 'Vitam faciunt' , which means.."

"Make life." she interrupted, Hermione was well versed in Latin.

"Yes, those words are said with the recipient's name and voila, charm embedded. Nine months later you have yourself a screaming, bawling poop machine." he finished with a chuckle.

"So if it's that simple, why isn't it still used today? Why hasn't this charm been published in any magical textbook or journal?" she asked, mind ticking through all she had learnt over the last few days.

"Because it was made illegal. See, nobles and royalty used to use their slaves and workers as bed warmers at times. One such slave invented this charm to trap a very high-profile nobleman and his wife. She passed it on to others and a bunch of little bastards were born, of course no noble person would be blamed of not looking after their own so, a lot of money was spent keeping the children and mothers in a house, clothes, blah blah blah." he explained. "The charm over rides any contraceptive spells or potions used, that's why it's illegal."

"So what happens if Bella and I are caught using it?" she asked, hope slowly seeping away. She didn't want to do or use anything that would cost Bellatrix her freedom again.

"You won't, no body checks for it anymore. Come time for you to start seeing a medi witch, she wouldn't even recognise the magic. Besides she would think that the child was conceived using that silly potion you've been looking at." he replied cocikly.

Just as she was about to ask how he could be so sure, her lover walked in to the office.

"How those imbeciles haven't destroyed wizard kind I don't know. They have missed the simplest mistakes and screw ups for over three months. The amount of poisons that they have produced would make the Dark Lord cackle with glee." Bellatrix ranted as she stalked across the office and flung herself in the chair. "What are you doing here?" she said to her nephew who she had only just noticed.

"Assignment." he said as a cover up.

"Yes, here take this. You will be leaving for Europe tomorrow morning, this is the item you are looking for." she said passing him a thick folder. He looked at it, then her in surprise. "The last recorded location was Estonia over a hundred years ago, hopefully your sources will have more up to date information. You have two weeks." she said then stood to open the door for him.

Recognising his dismissal he stood and walked out the door, a look of shock on his face. He shouldn't have been surprised, this is what he had been hired for, he had expected more than twenty-four hours to settle in though. He hoped his usual sources would have some information on the item. He wanted to be back in time for the Blacks dinner. "If I were a dragonstone, where would I hide?" he mumbled to himself as he got in to the elevator.

* * *

"Hard day baby?" Hermione said as she perched on the edge of Bella's desk and folded her arms.

"Mmmm." was the only answer offered as the dark witch had placed her head on her lovers lap and wrapped her arms around a slender waist.

Hermione smiled and stroked her head. "Not long then we can go home, how much have you got left to do today?" she asked.

Bellatrix lifted her head and rested her chin on the brunettes knee. "Too much, I have to bring the research notes and observations home with me. I haven't had a chance to look through any of the new stuff yet." she replied looking up at her lover. "What have you sent Draco out looking for anyway?" she asked, she wanted a distraction from lab talk if only for a few minutes.

"The Dragonstone of aship, it should be easy enough for him to find. It's supposedly able to turn any poisons in to medicines, heal internal ailments and if certain potions are poured over it, legend says it turns them in to some type of youth elixir, although there was never any evidence to prove the last. The ministry is very keen to get their hands on it none the less." she explained.

How many more do you have to speak to?" the woman asked, voice muffled against the girls leg.

"Just the lab lot, everyone has taken the news surprisingly well. But then again, it's only your lot that I'll be sacking." she said grimly. This was the part she had been dreading. She was about to put a large chunk of the lab team on the unemployment list. She did feel bad for one or two of them. But for most, based on their monthly reviews she would be glad to get rid of.

"They arent my lot, I was hard pressed not to hex all them this morning. I'll be glad when they've gone." the dark witch replied grumpliy. The girl chuckled at her lovers over reaction. Her witch did have a flair for the dramatics.

They stared at each other and stayed silent for a moment, enjoying being 's hand drifting to a pale cheek. She drew lazy circles on her finances skin with her thumb and smiled. "I love you my Bella." she whispered gently.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and leant in to her touch. "I love you." she replied. The unexpected tenderness no longer frightened her. This girl had given her everything and she wanted to do the same. She looked up into Brown eyes and made a decision.

"Hermione, there's something I want to tell you." Bellatrix started. She had been thinking about what Harry had said to her the day he had taken her to Lestrange manor. She wanted to be honest, have no secrets between them. It was time the girl knew about Sam. It may not have been the best time or place to do it, but if she didn't get it done now, she would lose her nerve.

"Mione, there's a new batch of... Oh sorry." said Harry as he burst through the door of their joint office. He stopped in his tracks when he saw how close the two women were. Quickly shutting the door behind him, he dropped a sheet of paper on his friends desk. "You pair need to be more careful, what if it had been someone else bursting in?" he said keeping his voice low.

"Everyone else has mastered the art of knocking on a closed-door Harry." the brunette retorted as she dropped her hand from her lover and moved to the front of the desk. "What did you need?"

He looked between them and shook his head. There was only so much he could do to keep their secret. The rest was up to them. "The board are pleased with the results of the rehabilitation of Bella so, they have given you a list of possible new recruits. This time they want two inmates in the program. You get to pick and you also get to pick their case workers. I think you will be pleased with the selection on offer." he smiled as he picked up the paper and shook it. "Anyway, I need to go." he walked towards the door and stopped, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, one more thing. There's going to be a ball, and you both have to attend." he smiled, he knew neither women would like it, they both hated being paraded around for the public.

"A ball, what for?" Hermione asked beating Bella to it. She was already trying to find excuses for why they couldn't attend. The brunette had been to far too many ministry events. She had tried and was successful on a few occasions to skip them. She couldn't stand being around the pompous, political idiots who always turned up and spent the night playing power games with each other.

"The ministry would like to celebrate the success of its new department and announce Bella's release." he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. He personally thought it was a good idea.

"So we have to go?" the dark woman said, displeasure showing in her face.

"Afraid so." he laughed. "I'll send the details over when I know more. See you later." he passed the paper to her before he walked out the door.

They both stood in stunned silence for a minute or two. Both dreading the ball, but it was in their honour. The brunette shook her head, they would have to grin and bare it for one evening she supposed, no getting out of it.

Hermione didn't look at the list, she didn't even think about how good this was for the department. She turned to Bellatrix. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked gently.

"It's nothing, it can wait." the pale witch replied as she stood from her seat. "Let me see who your new bunch of reprobates are." she joked as she plucked the paper from the girl's hand.

Hermione watched her face as she scanned the page. She wondered what had caused the look of worry to linger in her woman's eyes, she had noticed it when they were talking, before Harry had burst in. She blinked in confession at the sudden smile that had spread across Bella's face. "What are..."

"Are these people chosen by the minister?" the dark witch asked, not taking her eyes off the page. She re-read each name carefully just to be sure she hadn't been seeing things.

"No, by the board. He just signs his approval. Why?" Hermione answered with a frown.

"Well send them a fruit basket." Bella replied as she passed the list for the brunette to read, excitement clear in her voice.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked through the names. There between Mundugus Fletcher and Felix Savage was a name she thought she would have to fight to get on this list. Name that she never thought she would be so happy to see.

Lucius Malfoy.

The witches caught each others eyes and both broke in to a grin. It was finally time to start planning their dinner. And soon, the wedding.

* * *

Hermione had hoped the last of her meetings would go fast. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Several had to be removed by security, one even tried locking herself in the lab. When she finally got home to Bella who had finished two hours before, the dark witch had made her dinner, poured her wine and run her a bath.

"I could get used to this." the brunette said as she wrapped a towel around her body. She walked over to the beautiful witch who was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't, I'm being selfish again, I wanted to see you naked." she replied with a cheeky grin as she slowly pulled the towel from the girl.

"Mmmm, I thought you had work to do?" she asked as her witch blazed a trail of kisses from one hip to the other. The brunette ran her fingers through black curls, causing a groan from the other woman.

"Uh uh, finished." came the muffled reply. She swirled her tongue over the sharp bone, gently scrapping her nails up the back of the girls thighs and cupping her ass. "What's this?" she asked, bringing her hand forward and tracing the small oddly shaped red mark with her fingers.

Hermione felt the colour drain from her face, her body started to tremble. Her brain screamed for her to lie. To tell the truth... To run.

* * *

xAngelofthenorthx-haha, Draco was naughty doing it without asking...but hey, they all get what they want this way lol. X

Trix-Of-black- lol hope I can keep you dancing through the rest. Bella and teddy are very sweet together. Thanks for the reply to the pm. X

Cha1890- that's what I like to read. I'm glad I've turned you into an addict. Hope you carry on enjoying it. X

Imperfectionisunderrated- welcome back. Wow thanks for the reviews. There's loads to answer, so I'll just say... All the lose ends will be tied eventually. X

HermioneLestrange221- I know how you feel, I love getting and reading every review. I'll defiantly read your fic when I have a free minute, at the moment I'm rushed off my feet. I could probably do with a bit of bellamione therapy. Lol. X

Just a quick note... R.I.P to Richard Griffith who played uncle Vernon Dursley in the films. Prayers and love to his family. X

Until next time...


	44. Chapter 44

Thank you for such wonderful reviews. I'm very happy that after so long, people are still enjoying my attempt at this couple's story.

Don't own any Of the Harry Potter world or characters... they belong to J.K Rowling.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Hermione?" Bellatrix said, looking up in to the brunettes eyes. Panic and fear staring unblinking back at her.

"Bella I.. I knocked myself against the table earlier." she lied, voice trembling as she mentally shook herself from the stupor.

The dark witch saw straight through her. She gently pushed the girl away so that she could stand up. "Hermione what's going on?" she asked again, feeling anger quickly rising in her. Why was she lying?

"I told you, I knoc..."

"Don't. Lie. Not to me." she hissed angrily. The dark witch gripped her wand and felt her own hands begin to shake, knuckles white from the effort if keeping herself under control.

"Ok. Please, just calm down and sit with me. I'll tell you everything." she asked calmly even as she felt the panic rise at the look in her woman's eyes. She wrapped herself in a robe and cautiously stepped forward.

Bellatrix stepped back, not trusting herself to have the girl too close. The muscles in the dark witches jaw twitched, the death grip tightened on her wand.

"The truth." she snapped. Stomping to the chair by the fireplace, she conjured a bottle of whiskey. She would only give the girl one chance.

Hermione took a deep breath, pushed the hair out of her face and walked to the second chair to sit down. Time to come clean, she thought nervously.

"So, come on then, tell me. What is the mark on your hip. It's not from knocking yourself is it?" the dark witch snapped as she poured herself a glass of the Amber liquid.

Hermione watched as she knocked it back. "No." she answered quietly.

"No, it looks like a wand burn to me. Who did it?" she asked looking at the brunette sideward through thick lashes. Anger pumping through her veins with every unsteady beat of her heart.

"If you let me explain, you'll know everything, then you'll understand, please just listen." Hermione begged. She sat on the edge of her chair, nervously glancing at the wand in the other woman's hand. The trust she so implacably places in this woman was about to be tested. "I love you Bella, that's the first thing you need to know. I wou..."

"Love? Love?" she barked, laughing in the dark way that frightened Hermione. She hadn't heard that laugh since the last battle at Hogwarts. "Is that what made it so easy to lie to me. You say you love me then keep secrets, go around doing God knowns what with God knows who. You have been locked in that office all day, what did you get up to in all those meetings, hmmm? That's not been done by your hand. So who did it?" she spat out the question, feeling her control slowly slipping away.

"I do love you Bellatrix, that's the reason for this. Look at it, look at it closely. It is an ancient mark." She snapped as she stood to expose her hip. Her own anger rising at the accusation. "It's a conception charm." she said quieter, almost frightened. She hadn't planned for it to come out this way, what if Bella really didn't want kids anymore? . She had wanted to have a romantic setting, ease her lover in to the conversation, like her wedding night when they would both be calm and loved up. It was supposed to have been a gift, not a cause for an argument.

"I told you not to lie. Do you think I'm stupid? You already said, several times that you didn't want children." the dark woman snapped after a slit seconds silence. She jumped to her feet and started pacing. Why was Hermione doing this? Why was she being so cruel. To dangle the one thing she wanted I'm front Of her just to get herself out of trouble. She was just like the rest. Use her and lie to her, what good was love if she could be so easily blinded by it?

"Bella take a look, Draco hit me with the charm the last time we were at Malfoy manor. He got inside my head and saw that I wanted your child. It's his engagement present to us." she tried to explain. "He saw that I had researched ways of making it happen, he saw that I dreamt of our baby, our son or daughter running through the house laughing and playing. Take a look for yourself, you'll see that I'm telling the truth." she offered. If the only way to prove herself was to allow her lover inside her mind she would do it. But it would be the last time, next time Bellatrix would just have to trust her.

Bella pulled out her wand, she had to know. Deep down, she was insecure and frightened. She didn't want to admit that she was scared that Hermione would come to her senses and leave her one day. Her life had been as close to perfect as it ever would be over the last few months. A child would mean everything to her, but how could she hope? The girl had said that she didn't want kids. Now she was using it to her advantage, to wriggle her way out of this situation.

"Fine, ready?" Bellatrix almost growled harshly. She didn't utter a word, casting the charm her eyes because almost black with power and anger.

Despite the warning, Hermione was pushed back against the chair at the invasion. She tried to relax, to allow Bella unhindered access to everything. All the memories flew by in a blur. From the moment she felt the yearning to have a baby with Bella. To the nights she spent reading for hours on ways to conceive. How she researched the harder to find ingredients for the potion, to the planning of the surprise wedding gift. She saw how Hermione had walked through the house mentally ticking off where and how to baby proof each room, the letter and conversation with Draco. And finally, she saw the dreams the young witch had been having. A child who looked like her, but had Hermione's eyes, and a smile that could break a thousand hearts.

The dark witch retreated from the younger woman's mind, panting, tears wetting her face, she fell back into the chair."Hermione" voice a broken whisper. Eyes staring pleadingly at the brunette. What had she done? How could she not trust the woman who had done so much for her, almost sacrificed everything, for her. Paranoia and fear had controlled her, and she had allowed it.

The brunette shook her head and held up her hand. "You need to trust me Bella." tears streaking down her own cheeks. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to give you something...someone special. It was supposed to be a surprise." she sobbed. "A gift."

"Hermione I..I'm..."

"No Bella, I need a minute." she whispered as she wiped the tears away. She looked up at her fiancé and her heart broke for her. She wanted more than anything to hold her in her arms. But she wouldn't, Bella needed to learn that there where consequences to her actions and temper. She promised to help the woman with the darkness inside of her, this was a start. She needed to learn control. "You need to trust me."

"I do, I just..I don't know." she said, reluctant to admit why she became so angry.

"What did you think when you saw the mark? That I had been with someone else?" the brunette asked gently. She sat forward and tried to see past the woman's curls, she wanted to see her eyes.

"I..n...yes." she replied opting for honesty instead Of the lie. She flicked the tears off her face. She never could stand to cry. She had always believed it showed her weakness, she had never been weak. The only people who had seen her tears before starting in the program, had been her parents when she was a child, and her youngest sister. "I know who and what I am Hermione, one day, I know you will see it too. That will be the day you leave. I thought it was today ." she said quietly, she poured another glass of whiskey, took a sip and offered it to the girl.

"Bella, how many times do I need to tell you. I'm not going anywhere. I am going to marry you. And if you still want it, I'm going to have your child." she got to her knees in front of the dark woman took the glass, placed it on the floor next to her knee and held pale shaking hands in her own. "Bellatrix Black, I love you with all that I am. I will never leave." she said forcefully, driving her statement home with a kiss to the woman's lips.

"I'm scared that you will. I want you and I want a child, but not if you are going to rip it all away one day." the tears came without consent. Betraying her fears and giving them up to the woman who held so much power over her, she didn't even realise.

"I'm not going to, how can I make you believe that?" Hermione squeezed the woman's hands. "Bella, I can only give you my word. I can only make the promises and keep them, it's up to you to believe me. I swear I love you more than you will ever realise and I'm not going to hurt or leave you. If we have a child, and for some unlikely reason we don't stay together, I would never keep you out of its life. You will be his or her mother. I love you Bella, believe me." she pleaded. She wrapped her arms around Bellatrix and held her as she cried. She understood the woman's fears, she had never truly trusted anyone in her life. No one had given her reason to. Every person who had passed through the woman's turbulent life had only ever used her for personal gain. It was hard for her to believe that Hermione was willing to do, give her anything just because she loved her and wanted to.

Some time had passed, Bella had calmed and her tears had stopped. Hermione knees screamed in protest from kneeling on the floor for so long. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long day." she whispered as she stood and held out a hand for her woman to take. Even though it was early, she had suddenly become tired.

"What made you change your mind." she asked quietly.

"Seeing you with Ted. I see how much you love him. Ever time you are with him you light up and you are so happy. I wanted to see that every day. I wanted to give you that constant happiness. More than anything though, I want a family with you. A life complete." she answered honestly, offering a small unseen smile.

Bellatrix listened, guilt eating away at her. The girl had been truthful. Admittedly it had taken a little push to get it, but she came clean none the less. It was the dark woman's turn to bare her secrets. The brunette had a right to know everything. "There are things you need to know Hermione, things that I have kept from you." Bellatrix said as she looked up through red rimmed eyes.

"I want to know, but not until you're ready." she said, kissing the top of her lovers head then helping her to her feet, she had wondered when this conversation would happen. To a point she dreaded it, she knew her lover had her secrets, knew that there were things in the woman's past that she would never understand, didn't want to understand if she was honest. She braced herself for the worst and hoped for the best. She had read the file, seen the list of horrors this woman had been apart of, she didn't know how she would react when faced with new information.

"I want to tell you. I don't want anymore secrets between us." she replied as she was led to the bed. She sat on the edge and lent against the pillows as she watched Hermione disrobe and climb in.

"Get in and tell me everything." she said patting the space between them. She resolved to listen, hopefully she would be strong enough to handle what ever her witch told her.

It was Hermione's turn to watch her lover undress. She loved this woman's body, even with all its scars and imperfections, it was perfect. Every mark told a story, every mark was a survival. It still amazed her that every scar was barely visible thanks to the healing waters in the cave. She silently thanked who ever would listen for giving Bellatrix that place, without it, some of those old wounds may have killed her. Her body had recovered from the trauma of Azkaban and the coma weeks ago. She stared in lustful wonder as the woman climbed under the covers and moved closer to her.

The pale witch pressed her body against the brunettes and laid her head on her shoulder, arm across the girls stomach and leg entwined with hers. It still amazed the dark witch how easy is was to be so intimate and close to the girl and feel comfortable. She had never had that.

Hermione took the woman's hand and brought into her lips. Kissing the tips of all the fingers, she waited patiently for the dark witch to begin her story.

"Remember the pictures you saw in the study at Lestrange manor?" she started quietly.

"Sam?" Hermione said. "Rodolphus' boyfriend."

"Yes, well for a time..." she hesitated and took a deep breath. "What you need to understand is that I was angry and Rod..." she huffed again. "Thing's weren't going to plan. I wanted to make him hurt, the way I was. I blamed him, for preferring men to me. I blamed him for his brother's failings and deceptions." the dark witch was rambling. She was quickly losing her nerve but desperately wanted to tell Hermione everything.

"What do you mean, make him hurt, how?" the brunette asked, not sure she really wanted to know the answer. She thought Bella had done something... Terrible, to her husband's lover. "What happened?"

"I took Sam to my bed, he was the third man who I slept with." she said, deadpan tone of voice. What the girl was thinking she didn't know. She felt her woman tense up then relax, she was making her judgement, Bellatrix was sure of it.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." Hermione asked, trying to keep an open mind and her voice neutral.

Bellatrix released the breath that she had held. She calmed her nerves a moment then proceeded to tell the brunette the story of the three of them. The how's and the whys.

Hermione stayed silent through the woman's tale. At parts she was horrified, others understanding but mostly she was sad, for all of them. But she didn't judge, or presume anything. She listened to her future wife bare her soul and held her throughout. When the woman fell silent, the brunette pulled her closer and kissed her.

"That's who you were Bella, not who you are now." she said kindly, never letting her go. "Have you seen him since? Sam I mean." she asked.

"Yes, when Potter took me to the manor. Sam came to say his goodbyes to Rod. I owed him that last farewell to the man he loved." she confessed, hoping that Hermione wouldn't be upset. "I imagined some one doing that to us. I couldn't stand it, just the thought made me sick. I couldn't take his last goodbye from him, I'd already taken so much."

The brunette felt a slight pang of jealousy at the secret meeting with her ex lover, and anger for lying to her and getting Harry to do the same. She pushed those feelings to one side though when she felt Bella's tears soaking her shoulder. "Shh love." she tried soothing her, holding her close and running a hand up and down her back gently. "Everything will be ok. I'm sure Sam forgives you, so would Rodolphus." she offered as a small comfort, she had no idea if it was true. She didn't know the men, she could only hope that one day, Bella could forgive herself.

They were quiet for a time, until Bella calmed again. Something had been bugging Hermione for a while, and since they were being honest with each other, she thought it was the best time to ask. "Bella, can I ask you a question?" she said. She felt the woman nod against her shoulder.

"That day we were called into the ministry, after the paper ran that story on us. What was Andi supposed to do? you said she had her instructions." she asked, she hoped the woman didn't clam up over it. She liked when Bella opened up to her, it showed that the woman at least trusted her to a certain point. It helped her understand the person her lover was, and is now.

"She was to take you to the gorge." Bellatrix replied after a moment's hesitation. "you were going to guide her to the cave. Andi would have given an offering of her blood to allow you entry, then keep you there for a few weeks until things calmed down. Just until you were safe. From there you were to be taken overseas to my families second home in France." she half explained. She didn't really want Hermione knowing the rest.

She should have known better then to think her clever witch would forget or miss anything from that day.

"So why didn't Narcissa want to do it, she was rather... Adamant that she wanted no part of it." the brunette said, remembering the look on the youngest sisters face when Bellatrix mentioned her plans. It was the look of anger, pain and sorrow all in one.

"Because of my part. I wasn't going back to that rock Hermione. I wouldn't have survived it Azkaban again. You don't understand what it's like in there." she answered softly. She was still and tense against the girl.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, lifting her head trying to look at the woman's face.

"When a person is sentenced to Azkaban, the families are allowed a few minutes to say goodbye. Andi had something on her that would prevent me from returning there." she said as she sat up, dark look in her eyes.

"What did she have Bella?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She was afraid of the answer, but she needed to know.

Bellatrix looked at her , a frown on her face, pain and sadness clouding her eye's. "Poison."

"Oh God Bella." Hermione gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Tears stung her wide eyes, she could have lost her. She could have been locked in a cave while the woman she loved took her own life. She grabbed the witch and pulled her close, holding her tight. "Swear to me that you will never...promise me...there is always another way. Never think that way again. Do you understand me." she said angrily, tears falling. She pushed the woman to arms length and made her swear it again and again until she was satisfied. "Your sister would have gone to prison, Teddy would have been left alone." she babbled, she couldn't believe her sister would agree to such a stupid plan. She would have helped Bella kill herself and lost her own life at the same time. "What were you two thinking?" the question was rhetorical, even in her upset state, she understood from Bella's point and a little from Andi's, but what ever the reasons, it was still so wrong. Hermione pulled her close again and held her until she felt that the message had sunk in to the woman's head. "I can't lose you. Promise me yo..."

"I promise Hermione. Calm down. I'm still here." she smiled gently as reassuringly as she could. She pushed the woman back so she could look in her eye's. "It didn't happen."

They were quiet again as they both sat facing each other, mulling over everything that had been said. Bellatrix suddenly broke in to a huge smile and looked at her young lover. "I'm going to be a mother?"

"Yes." Hermione answered with her own smile. "But after we are married. If you can wait." she said feeling a little guilty for keeping the woman waiting until then.

"Of course I can." she laughed. "I've waited a life time, a few more months won't kill me." leaning forward, she caught the girls lips in a steering kiss. She tried to convey her happiness and thanks through it, but it just wasn't enough. She wrapped her hand around the back of the brunettes neck, dropping the covers from both their naked bodies. She kissed her way down to the girls chest and lavished each breast in kisses, swirling her tongue around a nipple before sucking it gently in to her mouth. Bellatrix pushed Hermione until she was laying down, moving over the top of her. She quickly made use of her idle hand, running it over the exposed body below her.

Hermione melted into the woman's touch. Panting and gasping as her mouth and hands drove her body wild. "God Bella." she gasped as she felt warm fingers stroke through her folds, softly massaging her clit.

"Mmm, so wet baby." Bella cooed as she slid one finger into her lover. She slowly moved it in and out, serving more to tease than relieve her woman. The dark witch nipped and kissed lower down the girls body, forcing her to spread her legs wider. She stopped to kiss the mark on her hip then continued her journey. She pushed a second digit inside, causing Hermione to buck her hips and groan. "Bella, I want to touch you." the girl panted. Her only response, a chuckle.

Any protests the brunette had, were silenced by a gentle tongue swirling perfect circles around her clit. The slow pace of the fingers working her as they trust in and out setting her body aflame. "More." She growled, thrusting her hips hard against her lovers hand.

Obligingly, Bella added a third finger, her thrusts became harder as she sucked the tiny bundle in to her mouth. Hermione's moans became louder, encouraging her woman to go deeper and faster. As she neared the pinnacle, wrapping her legs around pale shoulders, movements erratic..

Bellatrix stopped, the talented tongue was gone and fingers withdrawn. "NoNoNo, don't stop, please." the girl begged looking down at the smirking witch, who wiped her lips dry with her thumb.

"On your knees lover." She ordered, eyes almost black with lust.

Eager to be fulfilled, Hermione quickly obeyed. She whimpered when Bellatrix moved to the back of her. She felt the witch move and with a flick of her wand, a full length mirror appeared at the edge of the bed. Hermione watched as Bella got to her knees behind her and snaked a hand down her belly. Entranced by the fingers spreading her open, all she could do was groan as one delicately spread her own juices over her clit. She felt the dark woman's hand travel over the cheek of her ass and disappear between her legs. Hermione gasped as she watched two pale fingers slip inside her moist opening, groaned as they went knuckle deep. The double sensation and visual stimulation made her head spin. She tipped it back to rest on her lovers shoulder as her body was worked in to a frenzy.

"Watch." came a whispered command.

She brought her eyes back to the mirror. Watched fingers pumping into her, coming out covered in her essence, a second added to the sweet torture on her clit. Flicking her eyes to her woman's face, she almost came undone. She was beautiful, blood-red lips parted, eyes darkly hooded, fixed on the action between her legs. She brought her hands up massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. She heard the other witches breath hitch, then quicken at her actions. When she looked to her lovers face again, in to the reflection of her eyes, it was her undoing. Love, lust and want stared back at her, and she came hard calling out Bella's name. She slumped forward spent and breathless.

Bellatrix kissed her shoulder, vanished the mirror and moved them so they were laid with heads on pillows. Hermione snuggled closer as she calmed. A smile firmly in place, everything was out in the open between them now, and it was all ok. Both of them were happy and there were no more secrets. There was just one thing more the brunette wanted to do tonight.

"Did you enjoy the show baby?" she asked as her hand smoothly travelled down a pale stomach and stopped at the apex of her lovers thighs.

"You tell me." Bellatrix replied huskily as she moved her leg slightly to give the girl better access.

Hermione slid her fingers through her lovers folds and mewled at the slickness that met them. "I'd say yes." without another word passing between them, she trust in to the woman, running a thumb over an already sensitive clit, her lovers moans driving her on. She wanted Bella to feel as good as she did.

"I want your mouth." the dark witch growled as Hermione continued slowly thrusting. Not missing a beat the girl slid down her body and replaced her fingers with well-practiced lips and tongue.

She worshipped Bella's body with her own for half the night, taking her to blissful heights over and over.

They both fell back on to the mattress, spent but happy once again. When they fell asleep in each other arms, one dark-haired witch dreamt of a little girl who looked just like her, and had her other mothers smile.

* * *

Imperfectionisunderrated: social care, it's to help with my current job, make everything run smoother and help me and my team deal with our clients easier. Hahaha, think you might be right about the psychological evaluations, they are a bunch of cocks to be fair. Why the hunger games by the way?... Sorry I've not read the books or seen the films. X

EmoPokemon: I'm not going to lie, it's been tough at times, and I've had moments of wishing that I never started writing this. It can be hard trying to put my ideas down on paper. But I get there eventually...or as close to as possible. Thank you x

xAngelofthenorthx: No, I don't want secrets between them either. Think I might just hold the dinner chapter back for a while.. Just to be cruel..lol. Only kidding, it'll be soon...ish x

Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange: Glad you've caught up. You always have such kind, encouraging words. Thank you. X

Thanks again everyone.

Until next time...


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you for all your fantastic reviews. I've had a bit Of a rubbish time recently, so they have been a great help just lately and as always, an inspiration.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Aunty Bella, when are you going to marry aunty 'Mione?" young teddy asked at the end of his flying lesson. It was mid afternoon and they had decided to have an extended session. Draco hadn't been there and Bellatrix was surprised that her sister had agreed to her taking him up on her own. Hermione had still been in bed when she left, leaving a note explaining that she wanted to talk to Teddy alone , she didn't want him to feel like they were ganging up on him. As always, Bellatrix had taken him around the pitch at high speeds, twirling, twisting and spinning while the youngster laughed and screeched in excited joy. They had stopped above the trees this time, to admire the view beyond the manor grounds, forest and lake protecting the family inside. It was pretty up in the air, clear and fresh, she loved being up there as much as teddy did.

"Mione?" the witch frowned, wondering who had taught her nephew, her finances annoying nickname. Hermione's name, in her opinion, was too unique, too beautiful to shorten in such a crass way. She hated it when Potter used it. It sounded even worse coming from his mouth.

"Uncle Harry said I could call her that, he said lots of people can't say her name, it's easier to say and better than ninny." the little boy explained shyly. He had always liked Harry, he used to visit him and his grandma at home. He told him stories of his dad and showed him a few pictures, even let him keep one. The woman he brought had been nice to him too, he couldn't remember her name, just that she had red hair. She would tell him about his mom. She had said that just like him, his mother could change the colour of her hair and even change the way her faced looked sometimes. He loved knowing that he shared something with his mother, made her feel closer. And he had been practising changing his nose since.

"Ahh, I see." she would have to teach the boy how to say her name properly. "Well, I'm not sure when we will be married yet. Later this year, maybe next. Why do you ask?" she replied after a moment's thought. They hadn't set or even discussed a date yet. She wasn't even sure if Hermione wanted it to happen this year or if she wanted a long engagement. Realising that despite all the talk surrounding their marriage, they had made no plans what so ever. And she had no idea what Hermione actually wanted.

"Am I allowed to go?"

"Of course." she said a little surprised that he would need to ask. "we couldn't get married without you there. You have to carry the rings to us. Can't have a wedding with out the rings. Won't have the rings if you're not there." Looking down at the boy, smiling when she saw his grin.

Frowning again, she cleared her throat. "Teddy, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." she said seriously but gently. This was a conversation that she had not been looking forward to, she just hoped that he was old enough to understand. Upsetting the boy was something she was aiming to avoid, after what he had said to her last time, she wasn't sure how he was going to take the news. Turning the broomstick, she started to head down. Not wanting him getting upset so high above the ground.

"Aunty Hermione and I love each other very much, do you understand that?" she asked as they touched down, letting the broom drop beside her. Kneeling in front of him, she took his hands in her own and gently rubbed the back of them with her thumbs. The boy smiled and nodded. "And we both love you. You are a very special part of our lives." By starting with reassurances, she thought it might ease the boy a little.

"I love you very much too." he replied innocently and easily. His aunt Bella and cousin Draco were his most favourite people next to his grandma. They were always kind and he had lots of fun with them.

"See the thing is Teddy" she started, taking a deep breath she looked him in the eye. "we want to have a baby an.."

"You said no. " he cut in, tears already springing to his eyes. "You lied." first tear dripping down his cheek. "I don't want you to. I'll won't see you anymore." he mumbled, shocking his aunt at his sudden outburst.

"That's silly, of co..." Bella didn't get to finish. Teddy ripped his hand from hers and ran to the house. She saw hurt in his tearful eyes as he turned and looked at her before slamming the door shut. She stood shocked, staring at the door, wondering what she should do.

"You told him then?" Andromeda said as she walked to her sister, she'd been watching them from the rose garden a few feet away, hidden from view. Bellatrix had told her sister's that morning about having a child with Hermione. Although both were happy for her, made a fuss and hugged her tightly, they warned her that Teddy would react badly. He had gotten used to being the center of her attention when she was around. They had warned her that he would take it as a loss, something that he had suffered enough of. Andi made her promise to be gentle with her grandson, to reassure and comfort him. She had tried, he ran.

"I didn't think he would be that upset about it. I'm sorry, I didn't want to make him cry Andi." she said turning to face her. Preparing herself for the backlash, Andi was extremely protective of the boy. Seeing him like that would anger her.

"He will be fine once he's used to the idea." the younger sister said calmly, surprising Bella. "You should go talk to him though, let him know he isn't about to lose his favourite aunty." she smiled as she started to walk away. If Bella wanted a child, she would have to get used to this kind of behaviour and tantrums and how to deal with them. Things weren't always fun and games when it came to kids. Something her eldest sister would find out very soon.

"What do I say to him?" Bella called after her.

"You'll think of something." Turning back, Andromeda laughed at the look of pure panic on the woman's face. She walked into the house, leaving Bella to sort it and to learn her first lesson in parenting.

* * *

"How did it go?" Narcissa asked when Andromeda joined her in the living room.

"As expected, he's run to his room crying." she answered, a small smile still on her face.

"Then why on earth aren't you up there comforting him?" frowning at her sister the blond stood up to leave. If his grandmother wouldn't reassure him, she would. The boy had stolen her heart, just like the rest of the adults.

"Leave it Cissy, it will be good for Bella to see this side of being a parent. She's only had to deal with him in a good mood." the older woman said grabbing her sister's arm gently to stop her. "She'll do fine."

"Oh, I see. Good idea Andi." nodding her approval. She sat down with her sister and smiled. "His room?"

"Sorry, I meant the gue.."

"No it's fine, he is the only one who uses it. I suppose it is his room." Narcissa said thoughtfully. "It's been lovely having him around. And you, it feels less...lonely." she admitted.

"I know. But even with him around, at home, it's still..." Andromeda let the end of her sentence drift off. She didn't want to seem weak and needy to her youngest sibling.

"Andi, perhaps you should consider moving... somewhere closer." the blond suggested, dodging what she really thought. "Ted has to come here everyday to feed his pet anyway and, well I enjoy having you here to talk to. Apparating that often is going to wear you out and it's not healthy for him." she finished, she had hoped her sister would read between the lines and ask to move in to the manor. But she was more like Bella than even she realised, stubborn.

"If only, Ted loves it here. I couldn't afford to live in this area Cissy. It would make things easier though. There is a magical nursery down the road from here in the town. It would be nice for Teddy to be around people his own age. The boy next door is a few years older and he's picking up some nasty habits from him." she sighed. Andromeda had already looked into getting a house nearby, but even a small place in the town was way out of her budget. What money she had was being saved for Teddy's schooling. Hogwarts did not come cheap.

"That settles it then, you two will live here, in the manor with me. You and he can have the entire west wing. There are several rooms. I will help convert a few. You will have your own space, a living room, kitchen, everything you need. We don't have to spend every waking moment together if you don't want to." she raised her hand when Andi opened her mouth to say something.

"What about Lucius, Draco? What will he say to having us here?" the shocked witch asked ignoring the gesture.

"I'll have no arguments, my husband is in jail and is set to be there for a while. Draco has his own life and is hardly home anymore. Besides, this is my house, it's my choice. I'm sure he will enjoy having you both here. I'll have the elves help you pack and bring your belongings." standing for her seat, she called for several of the creatures. "Take them now, I'll have the west wing ready for your return. Don't worry about the boy, Bella and I will look after him."

"Cissy, you don't have to do this." she tried to put up an argument. Truthfully she couldn't be happier. Teddy wouldn't miss the old house at all and he didn't really have friends his own age around there. At least if they were living here, she wouldn't have to watch him like a hawk incase he let something about magic slip to the boy next door. The town down the road was entirely magical so she would be able to relax when she took him shopping or for a walk. There would be no need for her to be constantly on edge while they were out.

When she looked around the town a few weeks ago, she had noticed the restaurant was looking for a breakfast chef, she wondered if the position was still available. It was what she used to do before Dora died and she would love to get back in to it. The hours suited her, she could be Home before teddy went to school. That's if Cissy didn't mind looking after him for a few hours everyday, which by the sounds of it she wouldn't.

"I want you both here, it will be good for all of us." the younger woman replied sincerely. "Now go pack." ushering her out the door, she gave the elves orders to be quick.

* * *

As Bellatrix ascended the stairs she had no idea what she was going to say to the boy. Having no experience in dealing with children, she wondered if she could do it. As an aunt or as a mother. How she could make him feel better and understand that she would always have time for him, no matter what. She knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Teddy, Can I come in?" she asked from the door. He was sat on the floor under the window playing with his toy cars, a muggle gift from Harry for his last birthday. He looked up but didn't answer. He was clearly still upset, the frown on his face and him crashing the cars together made it obvious. "What are you playing?"

"Cars." he said, looking down again to continue the pretend crashing. His voice was quiet and sulky.

"Can we talk?" she asked as she sat down on the floor opposite him. He nodded but didn't look at her this time. "Teddy, just because I'm going have a baby doesn't mean I won't have time for you." she started, the little boy didn't say anything. "I will still come see you, still teach you to fly."

"Grandma says that babies take all your time. She said when I was little she didn't have to time to do anything. You won't come round anymore." he said looking up, tears starting to form again.

"Of course I will. I promise, I always keep my promises don't I? And you can call for me anytime you want to see me." she said touching the pendant that was pinned to his t-shirt.

The boy wiped his face and sniffed. "Really? You really promise?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "You know, being an older cousin is a very important job." she told him. When he looked at her confused she continued. "Oh yes, you see it's up to you to teach the little one how to play with these toys properly. How else would they know, I'm couldn't teach him or her that, and I don't think Hermione knows how these work either." she said pointing to the many colorful and noisy toys scattered around him. "You will have to show them all the ways of being a child, I've forgotten." she tried to lighten his mood. "And as they get older, you look out for each other, take care of one another." she finished seriously, remembering her childhood with Sirius. He always took care of her, and she him. Until things changed. Until he turned his back on her.

Teddy puffed his chest and stuck out his chin. "I'm big enough, I'll take care of him." he said, getting to his feet. "And look, I've got my old toys he can play with. I'll show him how." he said pulling out an array of toy trains, stuffed animals and building blocks. "When he's bigger, I'll show him how to play cars with me." pointing down at his discarded toys.

"We might have a girl Teddy." She said , shaking thoughts of her cousin from her head and paying attention to her nephew. She smiled, he paused to think a moment.

"Well, I suppose she can play with these." he said less enthusiastically, grabbing a stuffed bear from the toy box. "Or, I could teach her how to color and paint." he said more to himself as he grabbed a pack of crayons.

"What ever we have, I'm sure you will be the best cousin you can be. I'm know that, boy or girl, your cousin will love you." she said softly as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his small shoulders and held him close for a moment. "Just remember, I'll always be around." she said as she gently poked his nose, making him giggle. "Shall we go get some lunch?" standing up she held out a hand for him to take.

He nodded and held her hand. He was quiet, in thought as they left the room. "Aunty Bella." he said, question poised on his lips.

"Mmm?"

"Could you try to have a boy?" he asked seriously as they walked down the corridor, making Bella laugh. "I'll see what I can do." she smiled down humoring him. What she had told him was true, he would always be a special part of her life, and she would always make time for him. After all, he was the reason Hermione had changed her mind.

"Cissy, what's going on?" the dark witch asked the younger woman when she walked in to the living room. There was a stack of boxes propped against the far wall and elves bringing in more.

"Andi and Teddy will be moving in." she replied simply, distracted by the multiple pops of the elves coming and going. She hadn't expected her sister to have this much stuff in the small house that she lived in.

"I'm going to live here?" a small voice exclaimed excitedly.

Narcissa turned around, noticing the boy for the first time clutching his aunt's hand. It seems Bella had done well the boy was happy and calm again, just as Andi had predicted. Bella will make a good mother.

"Yes, does that please you?" she smiled, there was no need for an answer, happiness plastered on the boys face made his feelings clear. He bounced up and down nodding enthusasticly, jolting Bella with his excitement.

"Rather sudden wasn't it?" Bellatrix asked looking around impassively. Inwardly she rejoiced, the plans they had made were moving faster and going better than they had anticipated. Hermione would be pleased.

"No, I've thought of it for a while." she said, offering no other explanation. "Since you're still here, you can help with a little remodeling." Narcissa walked past them and led the way upstairs. "The west wing will be Andi and Teddy's, they will need all that they are used to. Leave the bedrooms Andi can change them to how she pleases." the blond said as they walked in to a guest room, she opened a door on the far side revealing another bedroom. "If we remove this wall, it can be the living room, there are a few others down the hall that we will change in to a kitchen and such." she finished. She turned to look at Bellatrix and quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling?"

"If you are able to do all this with a few waves of your wand, what's the purpose of having that boy do the redecorating? Clearly you are capable of doing it yourself." she pointed out. Narcissa flushed, eyes flicking to Teddy. With a quiet laugh Bellatrix bent down to her nephew and told him to play in his room for a while. "I'll send an elf with your lunch." she called after him as he ran happily through the door. She ordered sandwiches and juice to be sent to him then turned to her sister.

"It's good of you to do this for them Cissy." lifting her wand to help take down the wall, it was an easy enough task, but messy and loud.

"It's them doing it for me. I'd go mad through loneliness now that Draco is working again. I can't stand to be in this house alone." she told Bella the truth, she always did. The eldest and youngest had always had the strongest bond as children, it never weakened as they grew in to women. They told each other everything, there were no secrets between them, until now.

Hermione had made Bella promise not to tell Narcissa of her husbands involvement in the rehab scheme. "There's no point in getting her hopes up when we aren't sure whether or not he is participating." the brunette had said. The dark witch agreed some what, she hadnt kept things of great importance from her sister, even the dark lords orders couldn't break that bond. She had pointed out that if her sister knew, it would defiantly change her request at the dinner. She would have no choice but to ask for something else. But Hermione had been adamant, Narcissa wasn't to be told yet. She only agreed because it was for a short time. She would know soon, one way or another.

"Draco will be back soon." taking a massive chuck of wall down, she squinted as dust filled the air. Coughing slightly before vanishing it.

"He won't always be here, eventually he will meet a girl he wants to marry move out and have children of his own." Narcissa said glumly as she tidied the mess left on the ceiling. Smoothing down jagged edges and filling any holes.

"Lucius may return someday." she was fishing for clues on how her sister felt, trying to prod at her thoughts while her guard was down. Sending another large part of wall crashing to the floor, covering them in dust.

"Unlikely. And if he does, he will enjoy having the boy around. He always wanted another child." vanishing the bricks and dust that settled around them.

"Really?" surprised at the information. She didn't know Malfoy wanted more than Draco, she had assumed that having produced an heir it was enough for the man.

"Mm, I always said we would have another once things settled. It never did though, there was always something going on." she sighed. "He wanted a girl, said every father should have a little princess."

"Well, surely if he was released or granted the same as I had, you could try?" Bellatrix asked, genuinely interested. She had never thought Lucius Malfoy could be so...sappy. The thought brought a smile, her and her sister's child growing together. It would be like her and Sirius all over again, causing mischief and raising hell where ever they went.

"As I said, unlikely. Besides I've had Draco, he is enough for me. There's no point pining for something I'll never have." sadness seeping through her words.

"I used to think that way. If it's truly what you want Cissy, don't give up hope." she held her sister's arm gently offering a smile as small comfort. She wanted more than anything to tell her that she might have the chance, that she could get her husband back soon. But she had promised.

Narcissa smiled back, Bella had changed so much, healthy, happy and going to be a mother, and it was all down to the girl. She would he forever grateful to Granger for bringing her sister back to her. She turned back to her task.

Bella had seen it, the moment her mind had changed, her heart settling on Lucius being a hope, no longer a demand. Her smile broadened and her heart swelled, planning could finally begin.

"Come on let's finish, the furniture will be arriving soon." she smiled. "we'll be here all night if you keep chattering."

"You didn't answer my question you know." she said raising her wand once again.

"Which?" the younger asked.

"What's the purpose of the boy?" laughing at the blush that crept up ivory skin.

"Shut up Bella."

* * *

Queenofsnatchingqueens: I'm glad you decided to create an account, thank you for your review. Happy that you're enjoying It so much.

xAngeloftheNorthx: nah, all out in the open now. I'm sure you can tell, after reading this chapter the dinner isn't far off. A little more patience and you will be rewarded. Lol

Okasan-reaper: I'm sorry, please don't cry. Want a hug? X

ThelovingAnnabelle: wow twenty-four hours that's good going, and one hell of a compliment. Thank you for the commitment and review, both mean a lot.

Cara Cersei: Thank you, I hope I can keep you hooked. Makes me happy to see such lovely reviews. I like Bella a little vulnerable too, she's only human after all.

To everyone else, I feel as though I have neglected you. I'm sorry. Thank you for sticking with me, your support means so much and I couldn't have continued this story without it.

Until next time my friends.


	46. Chapter 46

Thank you so much for your reviews. As always, each one has made me smile.

Enjoy...

* * *

The fire created a gentle glow around the room, lulling the couple in to a comfortable silence. Hermione rested her head on Bella's lap, book in hand as her lover absently stroked her hair. These were the moments she loved, no one else around, the closeness and intimacy. She couldn't wait to marry the woman above her. She smiled , she had caught herself picturing Bellatrix in a white wedding dress and veil, surrounded by Blacks looking moody and haunting on more than one occasion.

"Are you reading a comedy, or a romance again." Bella asked, noticing her smile from the corner of her eye.

"Thinking about the wedding." she turned on to her back to look up at her beautiful woman. "Will you be wearing the traditional white or your signature black?" she asked.

"Well white would suggest that I am virginal, a fact we both know isn't true." she smiled. "Black is traditionally for funerals. So neither."

"Really?"

"Speaking of the wedding, we haven't set a date yet." The dark-haired witch said, avoiding the question.

"I know, I've been thinking of a few. To be honest I don't want to settle on anything until after the silly dinner. I know you said your sister probably won't ask for Lucius, but there's always a chance that one of them will ask for the impossible. Is it ok if we start the planning after?" she asked.

Bella nodded her head, Hermione had a point. She had been so focused on Narcissa that she hadn't paid attention to what her other sister and older nephew would ask for. She hadn't bothered delving in to their heads. Knowing Draco though, she presumed it would be something filthy. Andromeda, she would admit was a mystery, she hadn't mentioned or hinted to what she wanted. Teddy, well a child's request would be easy to fill, anything he wanted he would get. Such was the boy's power over all who knew him, Hermione was no different, a slave to the young man's charm. "Just tell me, will it be this year?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I've thought a lot about it since Ted asked." the dark witch replied.

"Of course, you said you wanted to marry me soon right?" she waited for the nod. "Do you want it to be this year?"

"I'd marry you tomorrow if I could my love." she replied sincerely, cupping the girls face with a warm hand.

"Then as soon as the dinner is out-of-the-way, assuming all goes well, we will start planning." Hermione smiled, leaning in to the softness of her lover. Getting to her feet she walked over to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked, watching her lovers rear end as she bent over the table to reach for something. Many less than pure thoughts ran through her mind for a split second.

"We have a dinner to plan." turning around Hermione smiled. "Best get it over with."

"Tell me about your dress." Bella said. She had tried before, all she knew was the fabric. She had hoped to get a clue about the style and colour, she wanted to get one that would compliment her lovers.

"It's satin, that's all I'm telling you. You'll have to wait and see. What about yours?" turning the tables, the brunette smirked knowing Bella wanted to keep hers a surprise too.

"Silk." allowing the corners of her mouth to twitch secretively.

Hermione laughed, she couldn't help it. The pair of them had tried to catch the other off guard since the garments had been settled upon. It had become a game, a private joke to try to find out what the other would be wearing. Neither were ever distracted enough, neither gave up their secret.

"So, where shall this take place. I don't particularly want to be surrounded by Blacks in an all Black home. Somewhere neutral?" the brunette suggested. She had thought about gathering everyone at the small but classy hotel in the village, but this dinner was something they needed to keep private. With Rita skeeter a permanent threat, they had to be extremely careful.

"Not either of my manors then, Potters?" the black hair witch suggested, leaning over to see what her lover had written on the note pad. "Cissy doesn't like fish, Andi won't eat red meats and I daresay Ted won't even try the vegetable dish." she informed the girl as she scanned through the menu.

"Pork or chicken then, the veg stay. I'll be sure to cater for Teddy don't worry. What about Draco?" crossing out four of the five meal ideas she had written down.

"There's nothing that boy won't put in his mouth." raising a smile from her girl. "I'll pick the wine." Bellatrix offered, not that she didn't trust Hermione tastes, she just knew that her baby sister would be scrutinizing every last detail of the night, and Narcissa always expected the very best.

Hermione nodded as she underlined something on the page. "Can't have it at Harry's, Luna is having her father stay for a while, what about here at home?" she offered. It was time Bella started seeing this manor as her home too, what better way than to have a Black family gathering.

"Are you sure? This place screams you, there's hardly any me in it." Bella pointed out, nothing that she owned had been brought over, because they hadn't made moving in together official.

"Then make it your own, but please I beg you, leave the gym." the brunette chuckled, she knew there was going to be day's ahead that Bella would be busy in the lab or doing something else that stopped her from helping Hermione work out the tensions from her day. The gym would be her only saving grace.

The dark witch smiled. "I'll bring some stuff tomorrow. Use the bigger dinning room and use the family colors, make sure to meld yours in there too."

"My family doesn't have any." Hermione frowned, she supposed she would have to get used to all this colours and sigil nonsense. She was marrying into one of the oldest and proudest families after all. These people were used to flying the family flag and fighting for family honour. Something most muggles had never even heard of, let alone practiced.

"Really? How odd." muggle culture had never interested her in the past, so Bella simply assumed they had much of the same traditions as witches and wizards. She would have to brush up if she was to keep her muggle born happy.

"Only very, very old and very rich families have those sorts of things in the muggle world. I'll be Black soon anyway, I'll take your colours." Hermione commented causing a smile to grace her woman's face. "Besides if I was to pick, I'd have red and that wouldn't go well will the pale skin your family are renowned for." she teased.

Bella rolled her eyes, still smiling she kissed Hermione's lips. "Seating, Narcissa will want to be central where she can see us both. That means we are opposite ends of the table." she carried on with her suggestions. She was going to make sure there was nothing for her sister's to knit pick at, so she would be heavily involved in every part of the planning. All except..

"What colour is your dress?" she asked casually. Hermione laughed, picking up the notepad she sat back against the sofa. They continued their planning well in to the late afternoon.

* * *

"Right, it's all done. You can owl your sister and tell her it'll be a week on tomorrow." Hermione sighed hours later. She was mentally exhausted, they had covered everything from the way the guests would travel, to who was to be greeted first and how the hostess would be presented. Bella even had Hermione practising her table etiquette at one point. She now knew not to rest her elbows on the table, or to point her fork upwards, while taking a bite, to cutting miniscule pieces of food and always drink from the glass on her left side. Poor Shilo, he had a lot to learn about serving pure bloods in just a week.

"When do we tell her about Lucius?" the dark witch asked. She had hoped it would be sooner rather than later. She hated keeping something like this from her sister.

"Luna is doing the screenings on Monday, if he passes, we'll tell her then. " she replied rolling her neck to relax the kinks that had formed. "Rather a big day Monday."

"Mmm, I suppose. If the tests are positive you will be finding a replacement for Longbottom." Bellatrix replied thoughtfully, she hadn't expected the ministry to sign off on the pill she had developed, but here they were. In two days time the aurors she had helped put in St. Mungos would either be cured and have their full faculties returned, or it would be back to the drawing board. Early tests had indicated success, but one could never tell with experimental drugs. If successful, Neville would be leaving the rehab department to spend time with his parents. There was so much they had missed and so much they would need to relearn. Bellatrix hadn't given much thought to what she would do once her contractual obligation had been fulfilled. The dark witch had somewhat enjoyed working in the lab, the different combinations and experimentation had kept her intrigued. If she left she'd miss it, if she stayed, she might well kill the idiots she worked with. Shaking thoughts of Monday from her head, she turned back to the woman she would soon be calling wife. "A week tomorrow? Isn't the ministry ball on Friday, have you left yourself enough time to do all of this?"

"All we have to do is show up to the ball, smile, shake a few hands then leave. I've been to enough to know the drill, you'll soon get used to them. I'm sure you'll be quilted and dragged to many more" Hermione smiled, she didn't want to go at all. Since it was in hers and Bella's honour, neither of them had a choice.

"Not if I can help it." came the dark grumble.

* * *

"Hermione, how attached are you to your bed?" Bellatrix asked finding her lover in the garden by the lake. She had been to Lestrange manor and was now moving her stuff in.

"Well, I've made some good memories in it lately. Why?" she smiled up at her beautiful witch.

"The one I brought is a lot more comfortable, we could make new memories on it." she replied settling next to the girl, resting her back against the tree. She noticed Hermione seem to stiffen at her words.

"Your bed from Lestrange manor? Where you lived with your husband? Where you took s.."

"I've never shared that bed with any one love, stop panicking." she smiled gently,grasping what she ment. She hadn't thought that the woman would think that. She could see her logic though, any normal married couple would have shared, but her and Rodolphus had been far from normal.

"Oh, well then go right ahead." she said turning back to her book. "Harry wants to wear a muggle suit to the dinner." she said distracted. She had spoken to him that morning and he had been steadfast in his decision. Happy with all the other details, he said they needed to accept that she was a muggle born and get used to some muggle ways.

"I see." Bella said.

"Narcissa wants everything... Traditional, I tried to explain that to him but he's.. Stubborn. I suppose if he wore a jacket with tai..."

"Hermione, my family know that you are muggle born, somethings may seem odd to them, me...us. But we will adjust and soon get used to them." she hoped that didn't come out as patronizing as it sounded to her ears, she just wanted to ease the girl's mind. Bellatrix would have to warn Narcissa though, she couldn't have everything as a magical family would, not anymore.

"If you're sure. I just want everything to be perfect. Last thing I want is to be permanently separated because of Harry's choice of clothing." the brunette explained.

"It wouldn't be permanent. I found a way around it." she smiled devilishly.

"What? How? When?" Hermione whipped her head to face the dark witch shock and surprise clearly evident.

"I found a journal or my grandfathers at Black manor, turns out the family tried to stop him marrying my grandmother. He found a way around it. It's quite simple really, should have thought if it myself. But when you're brought up being told something's true, you don't question." she rambled, she was keeping Hermione in suspense on purpose.

"Bella, how did he get around the ancient magic?" she said impatiently, body turned fully towards her woman.

Bellatrix took a small hand in her, soothing circles drawn over olive skin with her thumb. "Blood bond." she said simply.

"What do you mean? What kind of blood bond?" Hermione paled, she'd read about them. Some were mild, a drop in a potion to be drunk, while others were more a bloodletting than bond. Most of the rituals involved were considered dark magic, something she wasn't willing to get involved in.

"Nothing like your thinking, all we'd have to do is share my Black blood with your Granger blood. A small cut to the palm of our hands, placed together, a few magical words and you would officially be part of the family. No ancient magic can tear family apart. I wonder if that's how Andi got around it." she mused quietly, taking note of Hermione expression. Disbelief, fear and curiosity all rolled in to one. She watched as the cogs in the girl's head turned.

"You mean to tell me, after all the stress and bloody worry this dinner has caused me, I didn't have to go through with it. There was a way around it this whole time?" she frowned.

"I only found it today while packing up the library, the journal was hidden. Trust me, had I known, I never would have agreed to this. We can at least call it off now, there's no threat anymore." Bella said gently. As amusing as she found Hermione little tantrum, she knew not to press her.

Hermione stayed quiet, could she bring herself to form a blood bond? If it meant being with Bella then there was no question. That wasn't what was bothering her. Narcissa had insisted on this formal dinner for a reason, Hermione's first thoughts had been because of Lucius, but what if there was another reason? Bella had said the woman had already had a change of heart, her husband was just a wish in the dark. What about Andi? Teddy had seemed excited about the dinner. There were too many to let down if she canceled. "No, we'll go through with the dinner, there are questions that need answering. Besides, how can I pass up the opportunity to ask for one ridiculous thing from Draco, watch him squirm at Harry's request?" she smiled. "Let me take a look at the ritual and check everything involved, if I feel it's too much or to dark, we'll have to risk doing without it and hope for the best." she explained reasonably.

"Fair. The book is in the library, I've brought all I want from the other houses. I'll ask your elf to swap the beds." Bellatrix said as she stood.

"I'll come with you, it's getting chilly out here anyway." she said looking that the sky. The seasons were changing and winter was just around the corner. She was aware that a simple heating charm would have kept her warm well in to the night, but she had missed her witch, and craved her company.

"Shall we go out for dinner? I don't feel like staying cooped up tonight." the dark witch suggested. She loved being with Hermione, but the only places they seemed to go were the office and her sisters home. Tonight she wanted to spoil her witch, and she had the perfect idea.

"Um...sure. If we are careful, it shouldn't be a problem." Hermione replied after a moment's thought. Surely her and Bella would be easier to hide than entire Black clan. They would just have to keep their wits, and keep physical contact to a minimum. "Where do you want to go?"

"I know a place, dress nice. Trust me you will love it." the black-haired woman smiled before placing a soft kiss on her lovers mouth. The first stirrings of desire rising in her belly. As much as she wanted to take Hermione right there next to the lake against the tree, she restrained herself. She wanted to seduce her woman tonight. She would send an owl to an old friend that owed her a few favours, hopefully she would have everything ready by tonight.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the library. Hermione reading the journal and cross checking certain parts of the ritual. Bella sorting through her books, placing most on the shelves but the rarest and oldest copies in a glass cabinet against the wall.

* * *

Early evening came round and soon the older witch announced that it was time for them to get ready. Bella going up first she showered and went to the closet, having already picked what she wanted to wear she dressed while Hermione was busy in the bathroom.

When the brunette emerged, wrapped in nothing but a towel she stopped dead in her tracks. Before her stood her fiancée looking more beautiful than ever. Her mouth fell open when she racked her eyes across the woman's form. She was in a halter neck floor length dress, the deepest shade of forest green. The top half split, covering each luscious breast but leaving the rest of her chest exposed. She'd left her hair down, taming it to cascade across her shoulders and naked back, framing her face beautifully. Her eyes were dark and smoky and her lips left to their natural blood-red shade.

"Bella.." she whispered, taking a step forward letting the towel slip a little. "You look so beautiful."

The dark witch smirked. This was the reaction she had aimed for. She saw the lust and want clear in Brown eyes. "Thank you." she whispered back, stepping forward, closing the distance between them.

A chaste kiss lingered on dry lips, Hermione tried to deepen it and moaned when Bella stepped back. "Bella.."

"Dress my love." she smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing to the girl. Her own body reacting.

One more lingering look, Hermione disappeared in to the walk in closet. She selected a simple black, thigh length dress that accentuated all the right parts of her body. Natural makeup and a loose bun. As she slipped in her heels she smiled at her reflection, simple but effective. She'd almost gotten exactly the same response from Bella as she had to the dark witch. If they lingered in the confines of the bedroom any longer, in such close proximity of the bed, dinner would be last thing on either of their minds.

Kissing Hermione gently, she took her hand and led her to an apparition point just outside the back door. An addition Hermione had placed after the prophet's little story on them. With a sickening twist, they apperated away.

Hermione opened her eyes, hand clutching a pale arm the other over her belly. They stood still a moment waiting for the queasy feeling to calm. "Bella are we.."

"Uh-ha." red lips spread into a smile.

"How did you manage this? this place is so hard to get into." the brunette asked in wonder. The gardens of Dover had been on her list of places to see in the magical world, it was located on the top of the white cliffs overlooking the English channel, hidden from the view of passing ships and ferries, the muggles who walked their dogs up on the cliffs soon became distracted by something else if they ever got to close. Dover gardens were for the socialites and elitists, many pure blood and rich gatherings happened here, so unless you knew a guy who knew a guy, you were placed on a very long waiting list.

"An old friend tends the plants and runs the store. She helped organise this." still smiling Bella started to walk forward. As they got closer to the gates Bellatrix noticed a woman waiting to greet them. She was petite, dusty blind hair and a pleasant face, with blue eyes that could rival Narcissa's "Celeste, thank you for doing this on short notice." the dark witch said in way a greeting to her friend. "This is.."

"Hermione Granger, the someone special you mentioned in your owl. One part of the wizarding worlds saviours." she stiffly hugged Bella, it had been a long time since their girl hood closeness, then looked at the younger woman. "I saw the article on you two in the prophet, wasn't sure whether to believe it. It's a pleasure, miss Granger." she said, sticking out her hand for Hermione to shake.

"Nice to meet you.." she waited for the woman or Bella to introduce the blonde properly. A feeling of unease settling in her belly.

"Celeste Fairbourne, a childhood friend." came from Bella.

"Miss Fairbourne." the brunette finished, shaking the hand in return.

"Celeste knows to be discreet Hermione, don't look so worried." Bellatrix remarked, the look on her lovers face was one of sheer panic. She need to worry though, the blond woman was a steadfast friend from home, Black manor, the neighbour girl. One of very few who Bella grew up to almost trust.

The girl relaxed, but only slightly. Who could blame her, there were so many people around that would happily destroy what she and Bella had. The blond smiled, turned and led them to a set of high wrought iron gates.

A flick of her wand and they opened for the lovers. Celeste gestured for them to enter. "There are countless wards protecting this place, I also added a few to protect your privacy for tonight. I'll be in the house just over the hill, if you need anything, there's a charm placed on the black rose in the middle. Touch the stem, and ill be straight over."

"Thank you." Hermione said as Bellatrix took her hand talking them down a paved path, the brunette turned back to the sound of metal against metal and saw Celeste locking them in. "Bella, how do we get out..."

"The wards will drop when we are ready to leave." she answered simply. The dark witch dropped her fast pace, she wanted Hermione to enjoy the surroundings. The gardens truly were a magical place. Along the path were roses that released the admires favourite scent. Vines that when touched caused a feeling of peace to envelope a person. Trees that hummed a slow soft tune to passersby. The flowers exploded with colour and fragrances that were indescribable.

As they rounded the corner, Hermione gasped. The middle of a grassy clearing a small tent gazebo had been erected. Two rows of candles lit the path for them to follow. Under the gazebo lay a blanket, wine, two glasses and delicious looking food.

Bellatrix smiled, she knew her girl would like it. Hermione was a romantic at heart, and Bella loved to please her.

"You organised this, in just a few hours?" she didn't just mean the night-time picnic. She meant the gardens, the candles, the romance. All of it, the woman was a surprise sometimes.

Bella nodded, her tamed curls dancing across her back. Silently, she took her to the feast and Sat her down. "This wine is made from the grapes grown in here, I've been told that it's exquisite." she said, pouring a glass for them each.

Hermione took a sip. Instant warmth traveled through her body, skin tingled, eyes fluttered and arousal pooled in the pit of her belly. So intently concentrated on the feelings coursing through her. If she were to be asked later, to describe the taste, she would be at a loss. "It is." she said breathily.

Dark eyes sparkled back at her, the only indication that the wine had affected the older woman in the same way. "Hungry?" she smirked, double meaning intended. She passed Hermione the food that had been prepared for them and they ate exchanging lustful glances throughout.

When they were done with the food, Bella stood and led Hermione to a patch of what looked like deep purple pansy's. Plucking a petal she brought it to the younger woman's mouth. "Taste." she whispered.

The brunette opened her mouth and groaned as the plant dissolved on her tongue. The sweet musky flavour of her lover flooding her senses.

"What does it taste like?" the dark with asked.

"You." Hermione answered, want clear in her voice. "What is it?" curious why her answer would cause the slight tint of red in Bella's cheeks.

"Your favourite flavour." she said, almost shyly.

Hermione grinned. She stepped forward and claimed blood-red lips with her own. The night had been orchestrated for this moment, she knew. She would not disappoint her soon to be wife. Leading the dark witch back to the blanket, she kissed her gently as she lay her down. Sliding her body against the one below, her lips and teeth marked a trail along a pale neck, down between the valley of her breasts. Bunching green material of her lovers clothes in a fist, Hermione lifted Bella's dress and placed a thigh between hers, grinding against her core.

Groaning and panting, the dark witch briefly wondered how their roles had been reversed, she had been the seducer and now she was the seduced. Thoughts quickly chased away by the feel of cool air against her bare chest. Hermione had undone the clasp at the back of her neck and pulled the dress down to her waist. A hot mouth encased an excited nipple, causing the woman to arch her back and press against brown curls. "Hermione." a whisper to the wind as her eyes fluttered closed. Tongue lapping across to the other breast while a gentle hand palmed and pinched at the one her mouth had just left. "Hermione." the dark witch gasped again as teeth sank in to her rosy bud.

The brunette let her hand wonder, down a toned torso, over a sharp hip and across a trembling thigh, nails leaving their mark here and there. The sounds her lover made firing the passion that raged through her blood. A fleeting thought wondered why she felt so...carnal. But as her fingers found naked sex, all though disappeared. Lips found lips as three fingers thrust in to wet depths, moving only slightly giving the woman below time to adjust. Hermione pressed her forehead against Bella's, their breath mingling she quickened her pace.

Bellatrix rolled her hips to meet every thrust, the intensity of their coupling almost too much to bare. As Hermione curled her fingers inside, Bellas body shook with the build of her orgasm. Biting her lip the dark witch threw back her head, nails digging in to her lovers back. She needed more, just a little to throw her over in to the abyss. She spread her legs wider and hooked her knees over slim hips. Then all contact was gone.

Dark eyes opened, head flung forward. A smile replaced frown and words died in her throat as she saw her lover repositioning between her thighs. She sighed as the girls hot breath gushed over sensitive core. A soft tongue caressed the outer lips of her dripping center, her head dropped back to the ground, her body relaxed. How she loved this girls talented mouth.

Hermione dipped her tongue inside her lover, and for the second time that night the musky, sweet flavour of Bella filled her mouth, making her crave more. Pushing deeper, she heard the dark witch gasp and smiled against her flesh. Feeling hands press down on the back of her head, she dragged her tongue up and softly lapped at the woman's clit.

Bellatrix bucked her hips, she didn't know how much more she could take. Her body over loaded with the sensations of pleasure, she groaned as fingers were slipped back inside and her clit was sucked in to Hermione's mouth. Letting go of the brunettes head, she bunched the blanket tight in her fists, legs wrapping over smooth shoulders as her hips thrust, seeking the release she so desperately needed. Eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, spine arched, the rush of ecstasy slammed through her body and tumbled her over the edge. Calling out her delight to the night, she came in her lovers mouth.

Hermione licked her clean and kissed her way back up Bella's spasming body. The woman's orgasm had been intense, Bella had never been so responsive before. She loved that she could do that to her usually controlled witch. "Shall we take this home baby? That bed of yours needs a thorough testing." she said before kissing abused red lips.

The dark witch smiled through her panting, oh yes, their evening was far from over. As soon as they got home, she would be returning the favour tenfold, the girl would ache by morning. Once her body calmed and she caught her breath, she redressed.

They walked down the path and through the gates. Hermione wrapped around Bella's arm, head resting on her shoulder. Heels in one hand, Hermione in the other, Bellatrix smiled, her life truly was perfect. As she turned to close the gate, the brunette caught her mouth in a gentle kiss.

'Crack' the sound of a breaking twig and rustling coming from the surrounding trees broke them apart. Someone was there. Dark eyes narrowed as wand was drawn.

"Lumos." Hermione lit the surrounding area. The light from her wand glimpsed off something metallic, the silhouette of two bodies trying to hide behind a tree.

With lighting quick reflexes Bellatrix cast a double body bind before the culprits could apparate away. The pair slowly made their way forward, wands out in front of them. As they made it to the trees, Hermione gasped.

"Shit." the dark witch cursed.

On the ground, laying motionless was Rita skeeter and a man they hadn't seen before, camera clutched in his hands.

* * *

xAngelofthenorthx: I can't help writing Teddy and Bella that way when they are together, it's just too sweet to ignore. Hmmm... BabieS... Imagine two miniature versions of Bella running around... Poor Hermione lol. Lucius, not sure everyone will like what I've done with him in this fic, I've always been torn with his character. In some ways I really like him, it's clear he loves his son and wife very much, but, I don't know, there's something about him I just can't take to. Anyway, thanks for the review. X

Chillrend: Lots of bellamione content in this chapter. *grins* hope you enjoyed it. X

HermioneLestrange221: I'm glad I've got you hooked. Please don't stop reading, your reviews make me smile. X

BrionnaRain14: aww thank you. Ten chapters Is a lot to catch up on, but I'm glad you stuck with it. Lol Teddy will be a great older cousin, he's too sweet not to be. X

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, you are all awesome.

I've just discovered the fanfiction app for my android phone, so I'll be catching up on all the stories that I've been missing during my hour-long commute every morning and afternoon. Hopefully, others stories will inspire me to finish my other fic... More Bella/ Hermione and a little bit of Cissy thrown in for good measure.

Until next time...


	47. Chapter 47

I'm so sorry for taking so long with this update. I've been a little busy. Thank you all so much for the reviews, fav's and follows... It means a lot. Please excuse any mistakes that I've missed.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Oh crap, Bella I'm sorry. I heard the intruder charms sound, I came as quick as I could." Celeste gasped as she tried to catch her breath. She had run the distance between her house and the exclusive garden as soon as the alarm had triggered. "Hoped you hadn't come out yet."

"What are we going to do with her?" Hermione asked after sparing the blond woman on the floor a quick glance.

"Throw her off the cliff." Bellatrix replied darkly. "How the hell did she know we were here?" she growled. Turning to her friend, glaring daggers at her.

"Come on Bella, you know me better than that, I'd never sell you out." the woman proclaimed as she shook her head. "She must be following you, tracing your magic." she offered in way of explanation hoping the dangerous woman believed her. "You've always been able to trust me, don't doubt me now. Check if you like." she finished with a wave to her head and her eyebrows raised.

Hermione stepped forward, ignoring the two women and plucked the wands and camera from the immobile pair on the ground. Opening the back, the brunette ripped out the film and set it alight, the camera went flying over the edge of the cliff.

A groan from the photographer pulled all three's attention back to them. "I'm going to release you and you're going to answer a few question, truthfully, ok? Said Hermione pointing her wand at the man. A swish and a mumbled word, he sat up rubbing a shoulder that had connected with a rock when he fell.

"Who are you?" the youngest witch asked as he stood, wand still trained in him.

"Nicholas Cote, freelance photographer. The silly cow," he nodded his head at the reporter still on the floor. "hired me when none of the prophets cameramen would agree to help her pursue you. They had all be warned off by someone. Now I know why." he said eyeing Bella uneasily. Every one knew the dark witch, even if they hadn't seen her before. The look gave her away, black curls and eyes to match, voice and tongue as sharp as any knife. Her stance was defensive, like she was ready the jump in front of the girl and curse anyone trying to harm her.

"How long, and how did you manage to follow us?" Bellatrix demanded, her voice a quiet angry hiss.

"Couple of day's, this is the first time you've been anywhere interesting though, first time there's been anything worth shooting. She has a tracking charm on one of you, not sure which. Been camped outside your house." he said to Hermione. "She's stuck alarms on your house's, she nearly had a fit when one went off earlier, we didn't see you leave." he said, this time to Bellatrix. "Look I didn't know who I would be following when I took the job. Skeeter is paying me a lot of money to do this assignment. When I saw you tonight, coming out of there I told her that I wouldn't do anymore after this."

"Have you got more pictures, any film anywhere else?" Celeste piped in, seeing her friend's wand hand twitch.

"Nah, like I said this is the first time there's been anything worth using film on. Got some good shots of you pair snogging." he grinned at the couple who had been happily wrapped around each other less than fifteen minutes before. "Had." he said looking towards the cliff edge sadly.

"You're lucky your cameras the only thing you lost." Bella snarled and raised her wand, chuckling at the instant fear and panic on his face. Part of her, the darkness, missed that. "Obliviate." she hissed, smirking as the man's eyes glossed over. How she itched to cast another spell, she wanted to see him twitch and hear him scream. She missed crucio as if she missed an old friend.

He shook his head and blinked at the three woman. "Mr Cote, thank you for taking a look around." Celeste smiled at him as she took his wand from Hermione, discreetly hiding it behind her back, she'd slip it in to his pocket soon. "I'll consider your quote and be in touch. I'm sure the clients will enjoy your unique photography skills. I'll pass on your portfolio." Celeste thought of the lie quickly and passing it off easily as she walked the man away before he started asking questions, or before he could turn around and see Skeeter on the ground.

"What about her?" Bellatrix snapped, staring at the reporter. If she had her way, the woman would spend the rest of her life in the Black manor cellar or worse.

"We could obliviate her." Hermione suggested.

"And have her pick up the story another day? She'd pick up the scent again soon enough. No, we need something a little more... permanent." Bella stared down at the abysmal woman, she was determined to be rid of the witch once and for all.

"I've got an idea." Hermione said stepping forward and kneeling down next to Rita. "Remember my fourth year at Hogwarts Skeeter?" she asked, pausing a moment to allow the woman time to think. "Remember all the vial lies you wrote about me and my friends?" the brunette saw panic in the woman's eyes. "Remember what I did? It was horrible being in that jar wasn't it? I know you don't want me reporting you to the ministry for being an unregistered animagus, so this is whats going to happen. You, are never to write anything about me, Bella, our friends or families without our express written permission. You'll leave here and forget what you think you saw. And I promise to keep your little secret. Do you understand?" the youngest witch finished with a flick of her wrist, releasing Rita from her binds.

"As if I'd agree to that Granger, you can't keep using the same threat. The world should know how the ministry workers are taking advantage of their so-called patients, how you are using our taxes to fund a glorified brothel. You've used your power and status to corrupt and bed this woman and the higher-ups have turned a blind eye. The world has a right to know that you're not the squeaky clean girl they thought you were. " her shrill voice echoed around them as she stood up to come face to face with the brunette. She had been waiting for a chance to get back at the girl for what she had done years ago. "Not to mention, this would be a wonderful opportunity to bring your pureblood supremacy ideals down a peg or two. Imagine what the world will say when they find out you, Bellatrix Lestrange, dark lords staunchest supporter, eradicator of half bloods, mud bloods and beasts are screwing Hermione Granger, the most well-known and famous mud blood of all." she giggled, her speech had been rehearsed, she had planned on what to say to the pair incase she was ever caught.

"I suggest you shut your mouth. You have no idea of the things you speak . Take what she is offering, or I shall make sure you never see the light of day again." A very angry Bellatrix hissed as she advanced on the now shivering woman. Rita, in all her idiocy stuck out her chin in defiance.

"You will be sent straight back to Azkaban Lestrange, you are not what you once were. I am not afraid of you. I know all about the binds they have on you love. You can't touch me." the slight tremble in voice betraying her fear. Even if the bonds were still in place, Bella was a frightful sight when angered.

"Perhaps you should check your sources." she stepped forward, wand arm half raised.

"Bella." Hermione whispered, the dark witch glanced her way and Hermione gasped. Her lovers pupils were dilated, the look in her eyes was one of old. The brunette shuddered, the last time she saw it was the battle. Her heart banged an unsteady rhythm. Rita was right, if the dark witch gave in to her urges she would never see the outside of a cell again. She stood and watched her woman battle with her darker side, preying the good won. There would be no way for her to stop her lover if she let the darkness take over, she was no match for the ex deatheater. "Bella please, fight it." she whispered once more.

Bellatrix frowned, body tightened, the unforgivable poised on her lips ready to slip out and deliver the unspeakable pain the other woman deserved. "Trasfigurio." the dark witch uttered, voice shaking through the strain of control.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, not willing to see what her fiancée had done, this was it she thought, this would be the moment she lost her Bella.

At the lack of screams or sounds of pain, the young witch cracked one eye open. Bellatrix had stepped towards where the reporter had stood seconds before.

"Bella what did you do?" Hermione gasped when she saw no sign of Skeeter anywhere. She watched as the older witch bent to pick something up from the ground and starred when she saw a small black beetle trapped between two long pale fingers.

"An insect, figures." Bella snorted. Transfiguring a stick in to a glass jar, she dropped the Rita-bug in and twisted the lid shut. Placing a few charms on it so that Rita couldn't escape.

Hermione watched in wonder, the good had won. Bellatrix was stronger than she thought, although she looked paler than normal and there was a slight tremor in her hands. She smiled as she took the jar and shook it slightly. "You forced her into her animagus form. Didn't even know that could be done. Clever." she supposed it was obvious, she had seen Lupin and Sirius force Pettigrew to transform back into a human in her third year at school. It only made sense that the reverse was possible.

"Send her to the other side of the planet, somewhere animals eat irritating pests like that." Bella growled walking away, she needed a drink and Celeste always used to have a good vintage whiskey to hand.

"Bella?" Hermione said curiously. "Are you ok?" she asked the retreating form.

"Fine, I'll see you at home."

Hermione's mouth almost dropped open at the unexpected dismissal. What the hell was Bella thinking, treating her that way. She took a few steps forward, anger rising with every stride. Why should I follow her? She thought. If she wants to have a tantrum and act like a child let her, I won't chase after her. She turned on her heel and apparated back to her house. She stomped through the foyer and in to the kitchen. "Shilo." she called. In an instant the elf was by her side.

"Yes miss Hermione, what is Shilo needing to do for miss?" the usual happy elf asked subdued, picking up on Hermione mood.

"Take this, lock it away somewhere safe. Feed it twice a day, but make sure it doesn't escape. I'll collect it from you when I figure out what to do with it." she said harsher than she intended as she passed him the jar that housed the Rita-bug, she didn't mean to take her anger out on her loyal elf and friend, but she was so upset by Bella she wasn't thinking properly.

Shilo squeaked then popped away. He had only seen his mistress in a mood like this on a handful of occasions, he didn't like when she was upset it unsettled him, but he knew better than to interfere or try to help.

The brunette slumped at the table and drummed her finger tips on the surface. Replaying everything from the evening, she wondered how such a wonderful night had turned into this. Rita had angered her, pissed her off even. Apart from erasing a man's memory and holding the reporter hostage as a bug, they had sorted it. So why had Bella reacted the way she had? Did she think it was her fault, or Hermione's that they had been tracked and followed? Did what Rita said really upset her that much? As cruel as the idiot woman's words were, Bella would have to get used to things like that. So far she has only had to deal with a handful of people while at home. And at work, everyone had gotten that used to the dark witch walking the corridors or working beside them that no body ever made any kind of harsh or nasty comments. They even said good morning while passing, some had gone as far a having a full conversation with her. Unfortunately in the world beyond the ministry and outside their personal haven of home, the public still believed she was the evil right hand of Voldermort. She would hear worse things in the future.

An hour had passed while Hermione worked through her thoughts and mood. She was tired and as much as she wanted to wait up and have it out with the older witch, she huffed and stood up. Her anger had given way to confusion half way through her musings, she didn't want to argue or fight, so she would wait till morning, if Bella was back by then.

* * *

"Do you remember that night we snuck out and stole my dad's brand new blue streak broomsticks?" Celeste laughed, they had spent the last forty minutes reminiscing about their teenage years.

"We crashed them into a barn a few miles from your house, you blamed it in those two boys from down the road, what were their names?" Bella chuckled, they were half way through a bottle of exquisite whiskey and the dark witch was most certainly feeling the effects.

"Oh, um." the blonde squeezed her eyes closed trying to remember. "Jason and Daniel. They used to do our gardens. Dad thought they'd broken in to the shed, said he'd seen them eyeing up the broomstick for days." a fit of giggles taking over her again. "Did Danny ever grow a pair and ask you out? He had a major, crush on you as I recall." she asked once she had calmed enough to string the words together.

"Mm, no, but he did try to kiss me the day before I left for my last year at school. He was so nervous, shaking and sweating, he ended up kissing my chin." Bella shook her head at the memory, smiling as her friend held her belly from the pain of laughter. "I wonder what happened to them."

"Well Daniel took over his father's estate after he died. Met a sweet girl at a farmer's market, married and had two or three kids, they still live in his dad's old place. Jason, last I heard was head of some committee in Dubai for international trading, never married but had several rugrats of his own." Celeste answered as she poured another drink. Stumbling over some debris on her way back to Bellatrix.

The dark witch took the glass and looked around. "I'm sorry about...this." she said quietly tilting her drink towards the mess.

"It's ok, it can be fixed. Glad I had the sense to lock you in here though, the other room has all Dave's family heirlooms in it." the other woman replied, keeping her tone light.

Almost two hours earlier a very angry Bellatrix had burst in to the cottage after her encounter with the reporter. Demanding a drink, not getting it quick enough seemed to be the woman's tipping point. She'd picked up a vase and launched it across the room aiming for her old friends head. Celeste had quickly managed to duck while raising her wand and knocking the woman in to the joining room, locking the door and magically sealing it. For nearly an hour Bella had raged, destroying everything in sight. The furniture was splintered across the room, photos and pictures were torn, glasses shattered against the wall. And Bella screamed, screamed until her throat hurt and her voice was hoarse. Celeste left it ten minutes after the sounds of destruction had stopped before braving her old friend. If she hadn't of grown up with the woman, seen her rages year after year and known the reasons behind it, she would have called the psych team from St. Mungo's the second she walked through the door. But she had dealt with it all before, even had a few scars, but she never turned away from Bella, never once shied from the darkness of her friend. That was the reason the woman trusted her as she did, she was the only person to ever stay, help and guide her through the darkest years of her childhood. When Celeste entered Bella's momentary prison, she found the woman in a heap on the floor, breathless and sweaty. She picked her up and brushed hair out of her face. "Hey, you back with me?" she asked gently, they were the same words she used as a girl after Bella had calmed. Bellatrix had stared for a moment disoriented and confused, she blinked then burst into tears. The blond cradled her and let her cry against her shoulder letting her know that she was safe and with someone who cared. When the shudders stopped and Bella went quiet, she summoned glasses and her best whiskey, they hadn't moved since.

"I'll pay for the damage." Bella said, embarrassment tinting her cheeks. It had been years since she'd lost control like that in front of anyone bar Cissy. It astounded her that Celeste still knew how to handle her, it floored her that she had even been willing to. The woman opposite her had helped her through many of these fits of rage as a girl, always there to pick her up, clean away the mess and on some occasions, tend her wounds. The more she thought about it, the more she realised just how much she owed her old friend.

"It's fine honestly, it's all worthless tat anyway. Needed a good clear out." she chuckled.

"Thank you." Bellatrix said quietly before standing up and dusting off dirt and debris from her dress.

"Bella, you'll be ok you know that don't you." more words from the past, they hadn't been true back then. "You're drunk, you should stay here, you're in no state to apparate, there's a spare room back there." she pointed towards the back of the house with an unsteady arm. "Just ignore Dave's snores he'll be as pissed as us when he gets in and pass out somewhere." giggling again as she tripped over her skirt.

The dark-haired witch grabbed her friend before she could hit the ground and steadied her. "Thank you but no. I need to get back, I should speak to Hermione." a sense of dread overtaking. She had been harsh with the dismissal of her lover, but she couldn't let herself lose control in front of her. When Skeeter had been stood in front of them, smug and spewing the garbage she had, Bella had felt the dark in her rise. It was a natural reaction, one she had learnt to let control her since she took the dark mark. Her old master had encouraged it, he even went so far as triggering and using it for his own gain. He had honed and trained the monster in Bella so well and so often that becoming the person she was when in a rage became her normal state of being for a long time. It had taken all her strength and will power to keep as calm and controlled as she had in front of Hermione. If the younger witch were to see her in that state, she would defiantly think twice about marrying or having a child with her, Bella was sure of it.

"Got the feeling she didn't like me much." Celeste slurred as she walked with Bella to the back door.

"She's just cautious, she doesn't know who she can trust yet. Give her time, once she knows you, she'll relax."she replied. As she turned to leave, a twinge of guilt made her stop and face her friend. "I am sorry about destroying your room. Thank you for your understanding and patience." she said sincerely.

"Hey Bella, we should do this again" ignoring her apology. "Bring Hermione next time." the blond steadied herself on the door frame and waved as Bella smiled.

"I will. Goodbye my friend." she called back right before disappearing with a loud crack.

A moment later she landed on the step of their back door, nausea washing over her. The whiskey obviously not agreeing with that particular way of travel. She took a few deep breaths and walked in to the house.

"Mistress Bellatrix, is you ok." Shilo fretted at the state of the witch. She looked down and noticed for the first time that her dress was torn in several places and she had a few bloodied scratches here and there from the flying shards of wood. She tried to run her fingers through her hair but got caught in a large knot half way down. She groaned and fell in to a chair, head falling into her arms against the table. She desperately wanted to speak with her fiancée, try to explain and apologise for her reactions.

"Can you get me a sober and pepper up potion shilo." she mumbled.

The elf grinned, it was the first time she had actually asked for something instead of demanding or ordering it from him. He skipped to the pantry happily, it was the first time she had used his name too.

"Thank you." she groaned as he placed them on the table next to her arm. "Is Hermione asleep?"

"Yes miss." he replied quietly, looking at the ground while wringing his hands.

"Was she ok when she got back?"

The creäture squeaked, his ears flopping down the side of his face. "Miss was very upset when she got home. Shilo knows to stay out of miss Hermione's way when she is upset like that." he mumbled to the ground. "Miss was sad when she went to bed, I watched miss leave from the pantry." he added quietly, hoping his mistress wouldn't be too angry with him if she found out that he had told miss Bellatrix.

"Thank you. We won't need you again tonight. Go... Be with your family." she said awkwardly before swallowing the potions he had brought for her. Wincing at the combined tastes she went to the sink and washed away the remains with a glass of water. She waited till both took effect before moving again. Feeling better, she repaired her dress and did her best to heal the worst of the scratches on her body.

As she walked to their bedroom she could feel the remains of her battle with the darkness. It made her spine tingle, she could feel it crawling around in her belly, it forced her heart in to an unsteady thump. She suddenly remembered why she drank half a bottle of whiskey. She almost turned around, she didn't want to risk hurting Hermione.

"Bella?" the sleepy voice of her lover sounded from above. "What are you doing walking around in the dark?"

"I was coming to bed. Why are you up?" she hoped she didn't just snap, to her it sounded like she had.

"Thought I heard voices." the girl snapped back.

"Sorry, I was talking to your elf." she felt awkward, like she'd been caught out after curfew at school.

"What happened?" Hermione asked noticing the state of the black curls and a few small scratches on Bella's neck that she had missed.

"Let's go up, we'll talk." she answered wearily. She could feel it, the darkness, pulling at her. She fought for control over it. Forced it back down, she refused to give in especially around Hermione, she wouldn't let herself hurt her.

She followed the younger witch in to the bedroom, making her way straight to the en suite. She washed her face and changed in to a pair of Hermione pyjamas.

The younger witch waited patiently on the bed for her. She was still angry and a little hurt, but she was willing to hear what Bella had to say, to hear the explanations.

When the dark witch emerged Hermione had to fight to keep the smile off her face. Bella was a vision in her powder pink bottoms and vest. "Come sit down Bella." she said gently, she could see something was wrong, she wanted to help.

The pale woman sat on the edge of the mattress, looking at the floor instead of her lover, she mumbled something that Hermione didn't catch. Asking her to repeat it, Bella looked up.

"I said, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that and I shouldn't have gone off with out explaining but..." she stopped. Silence loud in the room.

"But?" the brunette prompted.

"But, I couldn't risk hurting you. I had to go." she replied. Hermione noticed the slight glaze of her eyes, pupils though not as big as before, still unnerving.

"Bella, what's going on?" when she was met with silence she carried on. "I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's happening, what wrong." she tried to take a pale hand in hers but was shocked when Bellatrix pulled away and shot off the bed.

"Hermione, I... You wouldn't understand. Unless you've lived the life I have, unless you've done things I've done, you'll never understand. The darkness doesn't just come and go, it stays, dormant until something, someone triggers it. You have no idea the things that were running through my mind when we found that woman. Merlin I wanted to curse her, to hear her scream and see her blood. I craved it like a dying man craves life. The way she spoke about you, about us, the old me wouldn't have thought twice about throwing her and her photographer off the cliff. You have no idea what its like to have to fight your own mind, your own fucking body just to stay in control." her voice began to rise, hands shaking again, she tried to relax, to calm herself. "You see, I had to take myself away from you, before I gave in."

"You gave in?" she whispered.

"I destroyed half of Celeste's home. She locked me in, let me get it out of my system so to speak." she explained briefly.

"Did it work?" she said allowing a little jealousy to come the surface.

"For a while, the whiskey helped too." she answered truthfully, there was no sense in lying or trying to hide. They had learnt from experience that it doesn't work and causes problems between them.

"Are you drunk?" Hermione asked almost hopefully. The glaze and darkening of her woman's eyes could simply be alcohol induced.

"I was until about fifteen minutes ago."

"And how do you feel now?" she asked already knowing the answer, feeling tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Much the same, I can feel it now eating away at my insides, clawing at my skull. Hermione, I don't know how long I can keep fighting it." Her voice broke on her lovers name, she looked at her and all she could think was 'not her, please not her'. "I fight it because I don't want to hurt you. But you are the only one I seem to be able to control it around, just barely."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Bella huffed and ran her hands roughly through her hair. "It's always been like this, since I came to live here in the beginning. Working with Potter, training, helped. I managed to ignore it because he and I would duel. But because we didn't spend much time training that way, the darker urges started creeping back in. I didn't WANT to hurt you and that's how I kept control, but some times I'd look at you and I'd feel it, pulling me, tempting me to break you down. Like now, I want to hold you, tell you everything will be ok, then I will feel the tingle in my spine craving the feel of the dark magic. I want to kiss you and touch you, then all I want to do is fuck you till you bleed. Do you understand. I want to hurt you, but I don't because...well, I just don't. I love you." she explained desperately hoping she understood. "Everything in me, about me is a contradiction to itself. I can't be good and bad. I'd leave here or die before laying a hand on you."

There was a minute of tense silence before,  
"Come me with me." Hermione suddenly shot off the bed flicking tears determinedly from her face. She wasn't about to lose her witch, she wouldn't let all the hard work Bellatrix had done changing be for nothing, had she known this kind of battle was raging inside of her, she would have done something sooner. She should have paid better attention, should have watched. She strode from the room, turning once to see the dark woman close behind. She walked down the corridor that hadn't been used in weeks and pushed open a door.

"Then don't fight it." she said carrying on the conversation, voice strong and steady. "In here you're safe, you can't hurt yourself or me." she stood in the middle of Bella's training room, the wards were still in place. Neither she or Harry had thought to remove them, thankfully. Bella needed this safe haven more than ever. "You can let yourself go, let it burn itself out and when you're done, I'll still be here."

"Hermione, you shouldn't have to..."

"I'll always be here." she flicked her wand and several of the wooden mannequins came to the center surrounding her. "Do your worst Bella. I'm not moving. You can't hurt me." she said crossing her arms and squaring her shoulders. Jaw set determinedly, eyes unmoving from the woman before her. "Bella, it will help." she said gently. She stepped forward and touched the older woman's face.

Bella snapped her gaze from the girl and dropped her arms. She saw the look of love and acceptance on Hermione face and growled. "Be careful what you wish for Granger." she hissed before kissing the girl with bruising force.

Hermione let her, but only for a moment then pushed her away. Taking a few steps back she flicked her wand and a mannequin shot forward towards the dark witch.

Bellatrix lazily sent it smashing against the wall, advancing slowly on her prize. "You think a couple of wooden men will stop me? Silly girl." she chuckled softly. Without a word she sent a hex at the girl.

Not expecting it, Hermione didn't have time to block before it hit her in the chest. She dropped to the ground a few feet back. 'Thank God for the wards in here' she thought, 'that would have hurt'. All she felt was a slight tingle where the hex had hit. "Come on baby, I know you can do better." she goaded her witch, seconds later regretting it. Hex after hex flew at her at manic speeds, some hitting the charmed walls behind her and some fizzing out as she dodged. Only a few hit their mark, each time only leaving a slight tingle or burn on her skin.

"Come now my little lioness, don't play submissive. We've been here before you and I. We both know you can give as good as you get." she rounded a pillar at the side of the room to find a smirking Hermione waiting for her.

She sent a dizziness charm straight at Bella's forehead making the witch take a few steps back. "Fuck." the dark woman hissed holding her head. When she opened her eyes Hermione had gone. "Come out come out where ever you are." she called out in a sing-song voice. She peeked around the pillar and saw Hermione waiting in the middle. Red lips set in to a smirk as she prowled around the edge of the room, toying with Hermione. She flicked her wand and to brunettes horror the room was plunged in to darkness.

Hermione stood still, quiet as possible trying to hear where the dark witch was. "Lumos" she whispered and turned in a circle. She couldn't see her anywhere. "Bellatrix?" she called out knowing she wouldn't get an answer. She turned once more before taking a few steps towards where she thought the door was. "Boo." the woman appeared in front of her, sending her falling backwards in fright, light from her wand extinguishing. The infamous cackle bounced off the walls as she straddled the girls stomach. "Tsk tsk dearie, this is no time for a lie down." face inches from Hermione's. "Unless you're after something else. You like being on your back for me don't you?" the younger woman stayed quiet wishing she could see Bella's face, see her eyes.

"Mmm" the dark witch hummed as she pinched one of the girls nipples through her top.

Hermione whimpered when she felt the woman above grind down against her. "Bella." she whispered, raising her hands to cup the witches breasts surprised at how much their exchange had turned her on. Squeezing slightly, she felt Bella buck her hips and heard her groan in to the darkness.

Bellatrix gripped two halves of a sweetheart neckline and ripped the girls top down the middle.

Hermione gasped, she wiggled, trying to get out from under the witch, but all her movements did, was cause friction between Bella's legs. She felt nails dragging up the inside of her thigh, getting closer to the hem of her shorts. Panting, Hermione arched in to a pinch on her nipple. Fingers teased the flesh of her leg before delving under material, softly scratching over her damp underwear. Her hips rolled upwards, wanting more contact. Bella chuckled.

Lost in sensation, Hermione involuntarily groaned when the heat of the hands and body above her disappeared. She lay still, trying to quiet her unsteady breathes so she could hear what Bella was up to. When no sound met her ears, she went to push herself up only to be knocked back down. A hand tugged at her hair and pulled her head forward. Her face was pressed against her lovers naked wet center. "Lick." came the hissed command.

Her tongue slipped easily between the sopping folds, dipping in slightly before travelling back up again. She felt Bella rock in to the rhythm against her face. The fingers twisted in her hair pulled harder, making her groan. If it wasn't for the protection of the room, she was sure it would have hurt instead of feeling good.

"Faster." Bella picked up the pace and fucked her woman's face.

Hermione did her best to keep up, her jaw began to ache and her tongue grew tired. If Bella didn't come soon, she would be left unsatisfied. Raising her hands again, she pinched both taught nipples above her. Bella bucked. Hermione pushed her tongue inside and used her fingers to rub and pinch the woman's clit. Bella held it off, the orgasm built but didn't break.

The brunette brought her arms back down to the mat under her, gaining the leverage she needed to thrust her upper body forward, sending the woman back. She heard a gentle thud and an annoyed growl. Before the dark witch could move from the girls legs and untangle her own from around slim shoulders, Hermione thrust three fingers in to her center, bent her body in half and sucked a clit in to her mouth, biting down.

Bella grabbed a fistful of hair and matched the rough and hard pace. Thrusting up and pulling the brunettes head closer, her heels dug into Hermione's back, spine arched so just her shoulders touched the mat. She bit down on her lip hard trying to deny release. But curled fingers and swift tongue ripped it from her. Her body shook as the girl released her legs. She didn't wait to catch her breath, in a moment she was on her feet.

Hermione stood, darkness still engulfed them, she gave up on trying to hear Bella. She closed her eyes and relaxed, what ever her woman was going to do next, she wouldn't fight. A breeze made her shiver as she felt the rest of her top disappear. She stayed silent, waiting for the woman's next move. Despite expecting the unexpected, Hermione jumped when she felt a ghost of a touch run across her shoulders, then disappear. "Bella?" No answer, just a whisper of magic.

"Spread your legs." a disembodied voice commanded. Hermione hesitantly obeyed. Standing in the middle of the darkened room she separated her feet and stood with legs apart.

"Hands behind your back." another command. Swallowing hard, the girl did as she was told. She felt her wrists being bound together and gasped. Fear and excitement coursing through her. She had never done anything like this before, it was a little frightening but she trusted Bella, and the wards in the room.

The dark witch smirked at the sight before her. She unfolded her arms, stepped forward and gently kissed the younger woman. Before stepping back again, she flicked her tongue over the girls collar-bone, making her moan. Dragging her nails down the front of Hermione's body she licked and kissed the red marks they left. Paying close attention to hard rosy nipples, she bit down on the peaks hard and was rewarded with a buck of young hips and a throaty moan of want. Sliding her hand up her shorts she let a single finger slip through her lovers folds, smiling at the wetness she found. Getting to her knees, and pulling he cloth as far to the side as she could she mimicked her fingers movements with her tongue. The girls legs almost gave way and collapsed under her, Bella held her hips to steady her, forcing her to stay upright. She allowed only a moment for the witch to get used to the sensations before letting her go. While her tongue worked the clit, her fingers slid inside the other woman easily. Pumping in and out, Bellatrix spread Hermione's juices all around her opening, making sure she was ready for what was next.

Hermione's head dropped back and her eyes closed as she relaxed in to the woman's ministrations. Appreciative moans escaping her lips while Bella worked her body in to a heightened state. She felt something other than fingers press at her center. The joint feel of her woman's wicked tongue and the dildo sliding in to her made her cry out in pleasure. She didn't know if her legs would support her for much longer but she didn't want Bella to stop, she'd been well on her way to orgasm before the witch had touched her, she was so close.

"You don't come until I say." the dark witch chuckled as she removed the toy and stepped away.

Hermione whimpered at the lose. "Bella, please."

"Please what?"

"I need you." she whispered in to the dark. She didn't know how it happened but the sudden cold against her back made her hiss. Her arms were tied around one of the small pillars and she could feel Bella's breath on her face.

"Need me for what?" the dark witch asked quietly as her hands blazed a trail along the girls body.

"To love me." Hermione replied breathlessly, she loved the way her woman touched her.

"I already do." a nip on the collar-bone and a pinch of a nipple causing the girl to push her chest out.

"Then fuck me Bella, show me how much you do." the brunette growled as the woman slid a hand in to her pants and let a finger work between her folds to tease her clit.

Bellatrix hissed and stepped forward, nobody had ever given over control willingly like Hermione had. Bound and helpless against the cold pillar the girl was still so trusting.

Hermione felt something cold press against the outside of her thigh. She gasped when she felt a tug at her shorts then heard the material give way.

"Where did you..."

"shhhh." lips pressed against hers quieted her question. She had no idea where the dark witch had found the knife or how she managed to bring it in to the warded room. She stayed still, nervous with the blade so close to her skin, mixed emotions and conflicting physical reactions confusing her. The feel of the cool metal and clothes being cut away heightening her arousal, but the fear of the sharp knife and memory of the last time her lover had one this close to her, caused her breath to quicken and body to shake.

The dark witch cut her way up one side of cloth and once through the waist band, repeated the process on the other side.

When the destroyed pyjamas fell to the ground, the witch made short work of the underwear separating her from her goal. Bella cast a charm on her lover then grabbed her legs lifting them around her waist. She'd become frustrated with their toy, it allowed limited contact, a hand and arm always in the way of flesh against flesh. The dildo now safely strapped in a harness around her waist, she positioned it at the brunettes entrance and slowly pushed it in, inch by slow inch, savoring the way her lovers body took all of it in.

"Oh God." Hermione cried out. Voice laced with pleasure, hips rocking to meet each trust. The sensation of the toy pressing in to her, the concrete on her back and her lovers body against hers sent the brunette to heights she'd never reached before. She fought her body, tried to stop the impending orgasm. "Can you feel me? Can you feel me wrapped around you Bella?" she panted. She wanted the woman to experience this with her, she had never felt anything like what she did in that moment. She was so free, so connected to Bella and her surroundings and above all else, so extremely turned on she couldn't describe it. Every thrust of the toy filled her so exquisitely that she thought she might cry from the raw passion of her lover. Hermione felt the dark witch shake her head.

Bella only felt the disconnected feeling of fucking her woman with a toy. Although it gave her pleasure, it was not the pleasure Hermione was referring to.

"Wand." the girl gasped desperately. Bellatrix pressed the wood in to her palm. A whispered spell, and Bella's head dropped to girls shoulder, thrusts stopped and body tensed, a groan of pure pleasure tumbling from her mouth. She felt herself deep inside her lover, the toy became and extension of her anatomy. Every ripple of desire, every squeeze of aroused muscles was felt through her body. Gently and slowly she began thrusting. Teeth sinking in to flesh. Hands gripping the girls backside, spreading her further apart. "Hermione." she growled, the feel of intense heat enveloping her temporary cock causing her thrusts to become harder.

"Yesssss." the brunette answered as she met each thrust. Arms pulling at her restraints wanting to feel her lover coming undone. Another flick of the wand and she was free. Hands finding flesh, nails digging in. She let Bella pound away the darkness, willingly taking it all, goading her on. The girls body shook, muscles tensed. One more powerful thrust and she was soaring. Her body exploded in an intense orgasm.

Hermione felt solid ground beneath her legs. Opening her eyes she realised they were on the floor. The force of her release had brought the older witch over with her, causing Bella's knees to buckle.

"You ok?" she asked, trying to catch her own breath as she kissed the top of her head, hands running over a naked back soothingly. Bella's head was slumped against her chest. She brushed the black curls back wanting to see her lovers face. The darkness of the room finally broken, Bella was unable to keep concentration on her spell.

The dark witch nodded, unable to speak through ragged breaths. When she calmed, she looked at the girl. "Clever little trick." she smiled.

"Thanks, found it in a book." Hermione giggled at the roll of eyes that answered.

"Thank you." the dark witch whispered. If Hermione hadn't brought her in to this room. If she hadn't been able to work through her personal darkness somehow, she didn't know what she would have been capable of.

"Don't ever thank me. Besides, if this is the kind of therapy it takes to help you keep control, I'll willingly volunteer for the next session." she joked, not wanting to let things get too heavy again.

The older woman laughed quietly as she help the girl to her feet. With a quick flick of her wand the toy was removed and vanished. She had a feeling it would he making an appearance again very soon.

"Come on let's get to bed." Hermione said with a tired smile as she held out a hand for Bellatrix to take.

They left Bella's sanctuary and walked the corridor in naked silence. No more was said that night as they climbed in to bed and fell asleep happy and peacefully in each others arms.

Darkness chased away for the moment.

It was a start.

* * *

Smurf: I'm sorry you feel that way. Those parts are not overly important, apart from a few key moments during the act in one past chapter, this one and a few in the future. So you could skip over them. My reasoning for so much sex is because they are still a 'new' couple and like all new coupled its sex...all the time. Besides it can be fun to write. But as I said, you could skip them.

Terrorize: Glad you're back, I've missed your updates and reviews lol. I like knowing that I inspire, it's a wonderful feeling... Now go... Write some more of your fic lol.

Guest: I wish you had used your handle because your review made me giggle. Thank you.

Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange: Thank you, that is an amazing compliment coming from someone of your talent. As for the kinky hotness... Might have to disappoint you on that score, don't think I could keep to the standard lol.

xAngelofthenorthx: lol done. Well, sort of. I think keeping her locked in a jar as Shilo's pet for a while is pretty funny. Happy you liked the picnic, of course Bella would be Hermione favourite taste :-p. Given the a chance... Hmm maybe I shouldn't continue that train of thought lol.

CaraCersei: Thank you. I wish I could really spoil you all with more updates. Lol sorry about the cliffhanger, but they do keep things interesting. I do love reading people's reactions to them too lol.

Greyella: Thank you. Those scenes seem to get harder and harder sometimes. Glad you are still enjoying them though.

Bellatrix Black -Granger. Chillrend. Harley Quinn Davidson. Mandy. HermioneLestrange221. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I hope you continue on with me through these two lovely ladies relationship. Thank you for your support and encouragement.

Until next time...


	48. Chapter 48

Thank you for all your kind and lovely reviews. This chapter isn't my favourite but it needed to be done to tie up the loose ends.

hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"How's it going?" Hermione asked as she walked to Bella's side. They were stood at the far side of the empty lab. Neville had administered the New drug to the test subjects and the dark witch was watching them for any changes or reactions. The brunette looked through the glass that separated them from the patients and sighed. Bellatrix had been there all day.

"Nothing yet." the older woman replied not taking her eyes off the people in the isolation room. She needed the medication to work. She'd made her mind up earlier that day. When the cure was found and successful she would leave the ministry, she'd had enough of the place.

"How longs it been?" she asked noticing how tired her witch looked. She really should have left her sleeping when she woke at four am. But she couldn't help delving under the covers to wake her in such an intimate way, she was too beautiful to resist.

"Four and a half hours." she replied as she quickly glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. When she had arrived this morning, Neville had already set up the testing stations. Each person was give an different dosage of the drug in respect to the severity of their condition. Now all they could do was wait and watch.

"You should take a break, get a coffee and something to eat. I'll keep an eye on them." Hermione offered gently placing a hand on her lovers crossed arms. The woman was tense, she had been since she got to the office. Hermione had a feeling Bellatrix was more nervous about today than she let on. The dark witch had every right to be, it was her name in the limelight at the moment. If the drug worked, it would go a long way in proving herself to the public. If it failed, the ministry would have a field day trying prove she was jeopardizing and sabotaging the research on purpose. As much as Kinsley had stood up for the witch and signed the release forms. There were still many men and women who believe Bella's place was behind bars.

"No it's fine. Longbottom will be back soon. He's with the families." she said pointing to the people on the other side of the glass. He had left hours ago with a promise to return shortly. He had been with the test subjects loved ones explaining the new medication and the potential outcome. She would imagine that they would have many questions and concerns, so she didn't begrudge him his late return. Not that she would have left anyway, she needed to see this through to the end.

"This was delivered earlier." Hermione said handing over a notice from the senior staff upstairs. "Seems the department has been given more funding. They want us to expand. They want you to run the lab team when Neville leaves."

Bella scanned the page and snorted. "Tell them from me to stick the twenty-five percent rise. I don't want to be head of the research team. Longbottom hasn't even left yet and they are already finding his replacement. There's nothing to suggest this is going to work anyway." she grumbled tiredly. She was sick of the ministry. She'd spent years under the dark lords tyranny and wasn't about to let herself be tied to something similar. Even though they had said they would have minimal influence in the department, they were making changes. The ministry approved staff had returned and were sticking their noses in to everything. They had been in the lab earlier, asking questions and scrutinizing the equipment. It wouldn't be long until they took over completely.

Hermione folded the job offer and placed it in her pocket, hoping that once this project was done, Bellatrix would reconsider, it would make her happy if the witch stayed her. Neville had already handed in his notice but she didn't want to tell her lover that just yet. He had received an offer from an American company that had better facilities, a bigger budget and had promised to give his parents a home and look after them. He wasn't tied to the ministry by contract so he could leave when ever he wanted to. He only stayed to see if Bella's drug worked. Which at the moment, looked unlikely.

"I've got some paper work to do. Come see me when Neville gets back. There's a few things we need to discuss." Hermione said after a short silence. As she walked toward the door, Bella's voice floated across the room.

"Hermione." she said quietly. While she had been sat mostly on her own all day, her mind had wondered to what happened between them in the training room. She had worried that it had been too much for her young fiancée. "How are you feeling?" she didn't know how to ask more plainly. She'd practically abused her lovers body the night before and although the mornings activities would suggest Hermione was alright, she had to be sure.

"I feel wonderful. Why do you ask?" she moved back in to the room closer to the older woman. She could see the insecurities shining back at her through dark eyes.

"I wanted to check I hadn't hurt you, or caused damage. I can be a little.. Forceful at times." she replied. Remembering a conversation they had shared in the bath not a few months before, she knew the girl didn't like the rougher side of sex.

"If I didn't enjoy it, I would have stopped you. Don't ever hold back from me Bella." she said, aware of how inappropriate this conversation was, given their location. Anyone could overhear, but the woman needed to be reassured.

Bella nodded even though her worries were not eased. True the younger witch had not pushed her away. If anything she goaded the older woman on, but she could have done it to please the darker parts of her soul. She shook her head, there was a place to have such thoughts and the lab was not it. "I'll find you when he returns." she said as she turned back to her watch duties.

Hermione left her to work. It was time for her meeting with Luna.

* * *

"As you can see the unpredictable nature of Mr Fletcher makes him a flight risk. In my opinion, I'd leave him to finish his short sentence. He has seventeen months remaining." Luna Lovegood said as she passed the first of the folders across the desk for Hermione to read through. The assessment on Mundungus was not a surprise to her, when she had first seen the list of names she had thought it was a bad idea. He was known for escaping sticky situations. His incarceration was for selling enchanted muggle items and stolen goods. So the restrains placed on him would be far less constricting than Bella's had been. For instance he would be able to live in his own home, alone. He would have no auror escort. No binds or traces placed on him. He would be made to report to his case worker on a daily basis but he would be allowed to make his own way to and from the ministry. He would also have to find himself a suitable job and take part in the wizarding equivalent to community service. He was too much of a risk.

"Hermione." Luna looked at her friend with concern. "What made you pick this candidate? I would have thought, given your history and current situation.."

"I know what you're thinking Luna." Hermione put up a hand to stop the woman. "I'm not crazy, and its not about revenge. I believe he could benefit from this program. He will be with the best case worker and your best therapist. I'll have nothing to do with him and part of the agreement of him being accepted will be finding job outside of the ministry and limited wand usage." she explained. When she had first seen the amended list of names she had thought the minister was playing a sick joke. Ron weasley had been enrolled and submitted for rehabilitation at the request of the minister. Seems Kinsley still had a soft spot for the second of his protegé's. She'd thought long and hard about including him, eventually logic won against emotion. He deserved his chance as much as anyone. She no longer felt the hate for him that she once had, rather a mild irritation. As long as he kept away from her and Bella she didn't see a problem.

"Ok." The blond still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But continued on. "Well his history of alcohol abuse and violence is only a short one but it is there. He has attended a help clinic in the prison and seems to be making good progress. I see no issues with him taking part in the program. I do however recommend he lives somewhere other than the burrow. His mother, I feel, could be a bad influence on his behaviour. He needs a male case worker, given that the violence was only against a female, but other than that, your recommendations are good." Luna said, slipping back into her professional mode. When Hermione had passed on the files for assessment she thought she had some how been mistaken. Why would her friend willingly bring her abuser back. But knowing the brunette as she did, she knew how she tried to see the good in everyone. If she didn't she wouldn't be engaged to Bellatrix Black.

"And I'm sorry I have to ask this. Lucius Malfoy? Are you submitting him as some sort of proof of loyalty towards your new family?" she hated to ask these kinds of questions. She already knew Hermione wouldn't jeopardize her role within the ministry just to please others. The older woman was professional and calculating. She never did anything for the approval of another person. But it was part of the script that was sent from the minister of magic himself, she had to ask.

"No, my reasons are the sane for him as they are for the others. Malfoy deserves his chance." she replied feeling a little guilty. Although she did believe what she had said, part of the reason was also selfish. She wanted Narcissa happy so her and Bella could be happy. Her lover had reassured her that her youngest sister wouldn't ask for Lucius anymore. There was always that possibility, and this was her insurance.

"Then I see no problems accepting him. He should be given the same restrictions and terms as Bellatrix had. With that said, I will recommend his guardian be someone other than yourself or Harry though. Both of your opinions and judgments could be seen as being biased if it got out about your relationship with the family." Luna passed the last of the files over. "If you don't mind I'd like to suggest a replacement third." she asked as she pulled a sheet of paper from her draw. Hermione nodded at she thumbed through Luna's notes on Lucius not really paying attention to her friend. "How about Boris Valentine? He is in prison for petty vandalism, poses no flight risk. He'll need minimum security and little guidance counseling. It was his first offence, a couple of weeks working with us and he'll be fine to sign off."

"Sounds good, add him to the pile." the brunette nodded as she stood holding out the stack for the man's portfolio to be placed on top.

* * *

"Ahh Harry glad I caught you." Hermione said as he passed her in the corridor. "Are you free in about an hour, there's something I want to talk to you about." she hoped Luna was the kind of person who didn't like to discuss work in her free time. She hadn't told him or Bellatrix that Ron was on the New list of candidates. She hadn't strictly lied to them, she had just kept certain facts to herself. She knew both of them would over react and neither would understand.

"Sure, Luna and I are taking an early lunch so I'll be in right after." he replied smiling at her. He had no idea that his former best friend was about to be part of his life again. Albeit, a very small part. Part of the funding had been allocated to hiring and training people to guard her rehab patients. That task fell to him. He would also be assigning each new recruit to the patient. She had a feeling Ron might end up with a brute.

* * *

"How did Neville get on with the families?" the brunette asked Bellatrix as she walked in to the shared office.

"Fine as far as I'm aware. None had any objections." she replied as she sat behind her desk. Tilting her head back against the chair as she rubbed at her temples.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." she started as gently as she could. Her lovers mood wasn't the best at the moment. Hermione had debated whether to tell her yet but the names had already been submitted and soon they would be common knowledge. It was best that the dark woman heard it from her first.

"What is it?" she looked up, worry etched across her face. She knew there had been something wrong earlier.

"Remember the list Harry brought us? The names of the potentials for the program." she said not moving from her chair. She didn't look at her lover, busing herself with shuffling papers and rearranging her desk.

"Has Lucius been declined?" the older witch almost let out a sigh of relief. The problem wasn't her. It was work.

"Oh no, Luna approved him. What I want to talk to you about is the other candidates. Well, one, other candidate." she said sheepishly. She didn't really know how to say it. Should she blurt it and hope for the best? Get her wand ready to restrain her lover? She took a deep breath and looked straight in to black eyes.

"Who is it? God it's not Parkinson is it?" the dark witch groaned a guess. She really didn't want the little wretch anywhere near her or her family again. She wouldn't be able to restrain herself if she ever saw the little bitch again.

"No, it's not that bad. Well, your opinion might differ. What you should understand first is that I haven't lost my mind, I'm not under any enchantment and I'm not being blackmailed." she said knowing how Bella's mind could over react and jump to the worst conclusions. "I just think that the person will reform under proper care and guidance." she rambled, delaying the inevitable.

"Who is it?" Bellatrix asked again as she sat forward, eyes burning in to the girl.

"Apparently he's been doing well at the clinic in prison." she ignored the older woman's question. "He hasn't shown any signs of violence or aggression and complies with all orders and tasks." she continued rambling. Hermione saw the impatience in Bella face but still couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"Hermione, who is he?" she ground out between clenched teeth, trying to stay calm. Losing patience quickly.

Before the younger woman could reply, the door swung open and hit the wall making it shake. A very angry Harry stood seething at her. "Ronald fucking Weasley! Are you out of your bloody mind Hermione? What the fuck are you thinking?! He's scrum. How could want him anywhere near you?" the man's hands were shaking, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Luna told you then." she said calmly and softly. She looked over at Bellatrix. Hermione couldn't read her expression. It was half way between shock and anger, she wasn't sure which. Maybe the ministry wasn't the best place to give her the news, should've waited till we got home Hermione thought. "Bella?" she called, her lover hadn't moved or blinked since Harry burst in.

"Yes Luna told me. Why didn't you? And how come I wasn't given a copy of this New list?" her best friend snapped as he slammed the door shut and moved in to the room.

"I didn't say anything to either of you because I wasn't even sure if I was going to accept him and I wanted to see what Luna had to say. Look Harry, he deserves a chance as much as any body. I can't be biased." she said starting to feel a little angry at him. He of all people should see the importance of given a person a chance to redeem themselves, regardless of their misdeeds.

"But why now? Couldn't you have left it a few months. Until things weren't so fresh and raw." he asked a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"I have no ill feelings left towards him. Neither should you. All of us will have very little if anything to do with him, part of the deal is that he stays away from the ministry when he isn't in his therapy sessions. Just take a look at the contract Harry and you will see that I will be safe." the young witch tried to explain hoping it would calm her friend. Bella still hadn't said anything, she had however, started pacing the floor. A frown firmly on her brow.

"What do think about this? Surely you won't let her be anywhere near him." Harry said to the dark witch hoping she would back him up.

"I trust her judgment. I've no right to pass comment on anybody. And I won't tell her what she can and can't do." she said as she came to a stand still. "But I'll say this." she turned to Hermione. "If he comes near you, looks at you the wrong way or breathes in your direction. I'll kill him." she finished fiercely.

"Bella." the brunette sighed. "There will be times that we are all in the same place, like I said he will be attending his therapy sessions down the corridor. I'll be perfectly safe. There is no need to worry. Besides he's not worth going back to prison over." the brunette was trying her best not to get frustrated with the two people she loved. She understood their concerns but it wasn't helping to calm her. "I promise he won't get near."

"I don't care if he tries anything against me or Potter." the dark woman knew both she and Harry could handle the ginger rat. But her lover was another story. He had damaged her and she had seen the after effects. "I saw what he did to you. I saw how you reacted to him that day. I don't want him so much as breathing the same air as you." she growled as she stalked over to stand in front of Hermione's desk next to Harry.

The brunette couldn't help but smile at her pair of protectors. United against a common foe. She loved them both more in that moment than before. How could she not, both were willing to do unspeakable things to anyone who tried to hurt her. This was her family. "Ok." she sighed giving in, just a little. "I'll tell you what, I'll make sure I know his schedule so that when he comes in, I'm out. Will that make you both happy?" she asked as she sat back in defeat.

"Not really."

"No." they said in unison.

"Well it's tough because Ron will be on the rehab program soon so you better get used to it. I didn't take this decision lightly. I haven't forgotten what he did and I'll probably never forgive him. If I thought the way you two want me too, then I would never have spoken to you again Harry, made friends with Draco or fallen in love with Bella. We all deserve a chance regardless of the wrongs we have done. That includes him. I'm not saying I want him as part of my life, far from it. But I would like him to have a chance at a normal one. Now if you're done glaring daggers at me I'm sure we all have work to be getting on with." Hermione snapped at them. She stood from her chair and walked out the room. Leaving the two in stunned silence behind.

"She's always been stubborn, doesn't always know what's best for herself." Harry said once he shook himself out of his stupor. Turning to the other woman sure that she would agree.

"And you do?" the dark witch crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She remembered a conversation she heard between him and her nephew whilst she lay seemingly unconscious in hospital. Potter had thought he knew what was best for her witch then, he had almost lost her because of his pig headedness. "Don't interfere. You love her as a sister, then protect her like a brother. Just don't, interfere." she said before she too left the office.

* * *

Hermione walked in to the library at home to find Bella sat on the sofa emerged in a book with several spread around her. They hadn't seen each other since she had left the office earlier. She walked over to the woman and placed a kiss on the top of her head, hoping she was in a better mood. "What are doing?" she asked looking at the passage her lover was so engrossed in.

"Checking something. I think I may have missed an ingredient or spell in the process of developing the medication." she answered as she picked up another open book and flicked a few pages.

"Have the patients not responded yet?" the brunette asked as she moved across the room grabbing a few books from the shelves and taking them to the desk.

"No, they should have by now. No potion or pill ever takes this long to work." the dark witch huffed as a frown formed on her face.

Hermione knew that wasnt true. The doctor who had looked after Bella had said some very stong potions could take up to twenty-four hours to work. That's why she, Draco and Harry had stayed at her bedside for as long as they did the day they tried to wake her. It hadn't worked, but there is never a guarantee with experimental drugs.

"About earlier." the dark woman said as she stood and walked to the girl's side. "I know I came on a little strong. I just don't want you getting hurt for trying to help someone. Especially him."

Hermione turned her chair and put her hands on Bella's hips. "I won't. He won't come anywhere near me. He daren't with you and Harry acting as body guards." she laughed hoping to lighten the mood. She lent forward and kissed her lovers clothed belly.

"If you would rather I backed off.."

"Not at all. I like that you're this protective. I feel safe knowing you're around. Just understand that I can handle myself if I need to." she smiled. Bella stroked her Brown curls, lent forward and placed a gentle kiss in Hermione's lips.

"I know you can. Just don't keep it from me if you do decide to...interact with him." she said quietly. There was a tone to her voice that Hermione hadn't heard on the woman before.

"Bella, are you jealous?" the girl asked grinning.

"No."

"You are. You're jealous." Hermione giggled and pulled the older woman in to her lap. "There's no need to be. He's nothing to me anymore." she kissed rouge lips and pale neck.

"But he was." the dark witch sulked.

"A long time a go." Hermione answered.

"Not that long." Bella tilted her head giving the girl better access to skin.

"Long enough. I love only you. Want only you." she said before pulling the witch in to a deep kiss. They stayed like that for a while cuddled in the office chair sharing kisses and reassurances.

"I should get back to it. I really need to figure this out." Bellatrix said standing and returning to her work.

"I'll give you a hand." the brunette walked over and grabbed the notes and a book. They spent the night working through everything Bella had done during development. When exhaustion over took both bodies, they dragged themselves up to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Miss Bellatrix." a squeaky voice sounded in the quiet dark room hours later. "Miss Bellatrix, Mr Harry Potter is here." Shilo whispered close to the woman's face. He was trying not to wake Hermione.

"What?" the dark witch groaned tiredly as she cracked open one eye to look at the elf through a curtain of wild black hair.

"He is saying it is urgent. You must come now miss." the little elf hopped anxiously from foot to foot. Looking quickly at his other mistress making sure she was still asleep.

"What time is it?" the dark witch grumbled quietly as she sat up. Shilo squeaked and turned his back. Bella looked down and smirked at the creatures discomfort. She had always slept naked and her own elves had gotten used to it, she didn't feel any discomfort or embarrassment. The same couldn't be said about the elf in front of her.

"It is three o clock miss. Shilo will fetch you some clothes." he bounced to the closet and brought back underwear, a dress and shoes.

"I'm not getting dressed, I'm getting rid of him and coming back to bed." she almost growled. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. Being woken from the first proper sleep she'd had in days wasn't doing her mood any good.

"Please miss. Mr Harry says you must go with him." Shilo shied away. He liked his new mistress, but he knew to stay well away when her temper got up. He had heard the two women 'fighting' in the safe room last time and didn't want to be on the receiving end of what ever curse the woman would use.

"What. Go with him. Where?" she snapped her eyes to the elf. She stood from the bed, threw a dressing gown around herself and left the room. Stomping down the stairs ready to give Potter a mouthful, or hex him out the door.

"Bellatrix..."

"What the fuck do you think you are doing barging in here at three in the morning demanding that I go with you Merlin knows where." she verbally attacked as soon as she saw him. About to launch in to another rant Harry interrupted.

"The patients are responding. Neville asked me to fetch you." he said quickly before she could say anything else. He hadn't been happy about being woken at such an early hour and hadn't relished the task of waking the grumpiest witch he knew. As soon as he did his job and took her to the ministry, the sooner he could leave her with Neville and return to his bed.

"Responding. How?" she asked, bad mood almost forgotten.

"I don't know, Neville floo'd said he needed you there right away. So here I am. Are you going dressed like that?" he joked. He had never seen her so informally dressed. She had rather nice legs he thought to himself.

"Of course not. I'll be down in a moment." she spun around and returned to the room. Picking up the clothes Shilo had placed on the stool at the dressing table she went in to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, washed, dressed, and makeup applied she lent over the bed and kissed Hermione's forehead then made her way downstairs.

"Come on then." she snapped as she passed Harry to walk in to the library, the best way for them to gain entrance to the lab this time of morning was via floo. He felt sorry for Neville. He wouldn't want to spend time with a tired Bellatrix, she was moody enough on a full nights sleep.

When they arrived Neville was waiting for them. "Black, Harry." he greeted them then led them to the lab.

"As you can see, two of our subjects have responded well." he said stopping at the isolation room window. The men were sat on their beds talking and smiling they had been the worst of their patients. Catatonic and unresponsive. They couldn't make out what was being said but it was looking good.

"What about the rest?" the woman asked looking to the third empty bed. There were curtains surrounding the others, so she couldn't tell what state they were in.

"Still unresponsive. One has had a bad reaction, he started having seizures at around midnight. We need to figure out why, whether its something sinister that will affect the rest. We also need to start testing these two. They only came round an hour ago." he said pointing at the two surprisingly cheerful men. "Between explaining what has happened to them and traveling to the hospital, I haven't had chance."

"Right well I'll leave you to it then Neville." Harry said happily, looking forward to sinking in to his bed.

"No I need you here, I need to go back to St. Mungos. You need to stay and make sure they don't become violent. I'm leaving Bellatrix here, she'll be on her own. While she's busy with one you'll have to watch the other."

"Why haven't you called in the rest of the team?" the dark witch asked as she swapped her wand from hip to sleeve ready for any form of attack.

"I don't trust anyone else to not screw this up." he replied as he turned to leave. "It's your time to prove yourself Black, make it count." he called as he left the room.

She bristled at his cheek. She had no wish to prove herself to him or anyone else. What she wanted was to get this project over with so she could leave the ministry.

The dark witch turned to Harry. Neither were happy with the situation.

"Let's get this done. Don't ask them any questions and don't give them any information. If either start asking anything I will address it. The damage they've suffered was sever. We can't predict how they will respond when they find out how long they have been... Incapacitated for." she ordered as she walked past him.

"Shouldn't Luna be here to deal with that? She's the best qualified." he asked, stopping her before she entered the isolation room.

"Do you really want your girlfriend around unpredictable and volatile patience?" she asked, eye brow raised.

"She deals with you." he replied smiling.

"Touche Potter. But still, this is Longbottoms department. All I have to do is test and monitor. He will sort the therapy." she replied as she pushed the door open and entered.

It had taken hours to complete the list of tests Neville had left for her. Apart from the initial physical checks it was mostly question. What year they thought it was, what was the last thing they ate. Last thing they remembered doing and so forth. She had to dodge many of their questions giving them the same answer every time. That they will be informed of all changes in due course. Hermione would be tasked with the medical tests and scans.

It was seven by the time her and Harry emerged from the isolation unit. She handed the results to Neville and left him to analyse and process them.

"I'll buy you a coffee, no point in going home. Nev will call us both back as soon as we climb in to bed." Harry said as he walked them over to the elevator. He hadn't had much time with the dark woman since her release, he almost missed their interaction. He didn't find his affection for the woman as unnerving anymore. Although still a little strange, he gave up questioning it. She was a big part of his best friends life and as a result his too.

As they sat at their table outside the café in the morning Sun watching the world wake up, Bella's mind wandered to her lover. With the seemingly success of her drug, thoughts of their future seeped in to her mind. They had spent so much time working on her rehabilitation, the ministry, the department, her family along with everything else. She wondered what would happen when everything was done. What would Hermione do once the rehabilitation program was deemed a success, and it would be soon, there was no doubt in her mind about that. When all the stress and anxiety of the dinner was over, her sister's and nephews satisfied, what would they do? The dark witch had always longed to travel. See the world in all its magical glory. Would her witch follow her? Would she still want to with a child in tow? They could spend their days exploring different cultures and teaching their child. Taking their time in carving their lives together. They could have days lazing around and making love or learning everything they possibly could from other magic folk. The world and future were theirs, if Hermione wanted it.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked noticing the slight smile on his companions face.

"Has Hermione ever spoken to about the future?" she answered not wanting to give away her thoughts.

"Once or twice. I know she wanted to get in to the department on mysteries." he said instantly regretting it when he saw the smokestack a disappointment settle in the woman's eyes. "But since you came along, everything for her has changed. She hasn't said, but I'm pretty sure she'll stay in the rehab department with you. She's happier than I can ever remember seeing her. That's because of you. It'll destroy her if your family reject her on Sunday. I don't even want to imagine what would happen to her if you two were torn apart." he finished hoping to take the sad look from the woman's dark eyes.

"That won't happen. The only reason we are going ahead with this nonsense is because Hermione doesn't want to disappoint Teddy. And she wants to start right with Narcissa and Andi. I would happily take her away from all of that." she said as she sipped her tea.

"You're good for each other." the man stated and smiled. He knew his friend would be taken care of with this woman, he had never seen this level of dedication in anyone before.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to fly by in a flurry of testing, paperwork, analysis and meetings. When Thursday rolled around Hermione and Bellatrix were called up to a private meeting in Kinsley's office.

"Good day ladies. Take a seat." he offered when they entered. "I hear congratulations are in order Miss Black, your hard work has paid off and you have found a cure for the mental damages. Well done."

"It's not finished yet, there's still no apparent reason the third subject reacted the way he did. And I think you'll find that Granger and Longbottom worked just as hard as I did, aswell as the rest of them." she remarked in a bored tone. She didn't have time for silly meetings like this there was too much to be getting on with. The only reason she was sat there now was because Hermione had threatened to drag her along by magic.

"Yes well that will all be addressed soon. I've called you pair in here for another reason. I wish to discuss the upcoming ball. As you know it's in both your honours. To congratulate miss Granger on her fine work and to make the announcement of your successful rehabilitation." he said, eyeing each woman in turn. "That means, all eyes will be on you. I trust that you will both keep thus professional and not allow even the slightest hint of your relationship to slip through. The last thing we need is a scandal, and with that skeeter woman on the prowl we need everything to go without a hitch." he didn't notice Hermione shift uncomfortably at the mention of the reporter.

"We aren't animals, we do hold enough faculties to maintain control of ourselves." the dark woman snapped. It was bad enough when Potter told them to behave,and now minister has joined in. She was counting the day's that her and Hermione didn't have to hide anymore.

"Miss Black there is a lot hanging in the balance. We have many important guests attending, some of which are extremely interested in both of you. All I ask is that you maintain a level of professionalism about yourself." he replied, tone changing to one Hermione recognized from her younger days. These were his orders.

"You mean rich purebloods who you're hoping will throw gold the ministry's way."

"Mind your manners miss Black." he warned. Hermione glanced at her lover willing her to shut up. The sooner they got this joke of a meeting over the sooner they could get back to work. "As I said, all eyes will be on the pair of you. So, I would like you each to bring a suitable date."

"What?!" the younger woman shouted, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to. "You can't be serious?"

"I am miss Granger. With the recent article on you to we need steer clear of any speculation. I would like it if you could bring a suitable male companion." he said, tone leaving no room for argument. Even though his words were sugar-coated, this was most definitely an order.

"I'm sorry sir but this is just...wrong. It's ridiculous..."

"It's bullshit." Bella cut in. "Fine, you don't want us screwing on the dance floor. That's a reasonable request. Forcing us to take a date is not, and I will not be participating in this idiocy." she stood and stomped out the door.

"Miss Granger.."

"No sir she's right. We will keep a respectable distance from one another but as she said, we won't be taking dates." she interrupted before he could try to guilt her in to agreeing. She couldn't believe how much the man had changed. Never would he have ordered her or anyone to do something so ridiculous before he took his ministerial post. The man has turned in to a complete ass. She was grateful that he hadn't said or done anything to stop hers and Bella's relationship. But this was too much to ask of them. It was one thing hiding that you were in love and another to completely lie. She followed her fiancée down the hall to the elevators, where she found her pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"You ok?" she asked tentatively. Hoping this wasn't about to exploded in to an 'episode'

"He's an idiot." the dark witch spat. "Complete rubbish, a suitable male companion. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"It's ok Bella, we don't have to do it." the brunette said calmly preying the woman calmed before the elevator came.

"He asked though, ordered. He has no right even thinking it's ok to do that." voice rising an octave. "Hermione, when this is done I'm finished. I won't come back to the ministry." she said stopping inches from the other woman.

Hermione was beginning to feel the same way. She couldn't argue or ask her to stay, especially after this. Not when she was starting to see what her mentor and friend was willing to sacrifice for the sake of a few sacks of gold. He'll be marrying them off soon if he carried on. No, it was time to reconsider her life plan.

"Let's just get through these two days, we'll talk more about it over the weekend." Hermione said wisely, any decision she made now would be out of anger. "Don't let it affect your work." she watched her angry lover visibly trying to calm herself. Bella closing her eyes. With each deep breath Hermione saw her relax little. Smiling she stepped in to the elevator. "Feel better?" she asked.

"A little."

"Benefits of the training room." Hermione smirked. The simple statement earning her a dark chuckle.

* * *

Friday went as fast as the rest of the week. Just as they were about to leave to get ready for the ball, Neville walked in to their office.

"Just thought I should let you know that number three was allergic to the peppermint flavoring in the meds. I took it out and administers the unflavored version. He's responding well. Looks like you've done it Bellatrix, well done." he said from the doorway before turning to leave.

"That's fantastic Bella. Congratulations." Hermione beamed at her. The news was welcome after the week the dark witch had had. Hopefully it would lift her mood and get her through tonight.

Bellatrix felt as if the weight of the world had just fallen from her shoulders. With the news came a new sense of freedom. If the man made it through the testing over the weekend, she was free to leave the ministry. She answered her lovers smile with her own.

* * *

Each witch took it in turns preparing for the ball. Hermione took her time, made sure her make up was tastefully applied and that there wasn't a hair out of place. Her blue dress giving her an air of almost innocence. Bella was ready in half an hour. Her appearance didn't lose anything from the little time spent, if anything she was more beautiful than ever in her black curve hugging gown that swept along the floor. Her make up was the usual dramatic reds and blacks and her hair hand been piled on top of her head as always.

"Wish we could skip this stupid ball." the brunette groaned when she saw the dark beauty. Her libido kicking in to over drive.

"Remember, you must try to control yourself." Bellatrix said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Got half a mind to snog you on the dance floor, just to piss him off." Hermione said huskily as she wrapped her arms around Bella and brought their lips together, pressing her body against the other while her hands ran along the fabric of the dress, touching every part of the woman she could reach.

"We'd best go or we won't make it at all." the older woman whispered breathlessly, leaning her forehead against the brunettes. For all the jokes they had made over the last two days about what Kingsley had said, both were finding it rather difficult to keep their hands off one another. Tonight seemed especially hard.

They walked hand in hand to the garden, separating only when they had reached the apparition point. Hermione went first. Bella would follow in ten minutes, giving the other guests the illusion that they weren't together.

When the dark witch arrived the minister was by her side in an instant. "Ahh miss Black, you look lovely. I'd like you to meet a few people." he said taking her arm and guiding her to the far side of the ballroom. She quickly scanned the large hall. Hermione was surrounded by a small group of people she didn't recognise. The witch was smiling but Bella saw past it, she was annoyed. At what she couldn't tell. She'd ask as soon she was able escape the minister.

"Madame Black, this is Adria Charo, she is the head lab technician at the Spanish university of magical science's. She's very interested in you work." he smiled as he introduced her to a tall tanned woman.

"Pleasure to meet you miss Black, we have been watching your work for some time." the woman smiled at the look of confusion on Bella's face. "Kingsley has been very kindly sending us notes and updates. I have many questions for you." the woman said in a heavy accent.

"I'll be sure she makes her way back to you Adria." the minister smiled kindly. "She has many fans to meet."

The dark witch suppressed a moan at the statement. One thing she hated was making small talk, the other was strangers. The man guiding her along had managed to combine the two and create a nightmare for her.

"Mr Lorenz Santino. I'd like you to meet Bellatrix Black. Mr Santino is the owner of the largest European potions development company." he said with a borderline cheesy grin on his face.

As Bellatrix took the offered hand the Italian clasped her fingers and brought her hand up to his lips. She cringed inwardly. She didn't know how much of this she would be able to handle. Merlin help her if there was a high-powered French man in attendance.

"Signora, la tua bellezza è leggenda. Spero che si salva una danza per me stasera." he said, not bothering to speak in English. He believed it was beneath him.

She smiled as sweetly as she could. "Thank you, but I'm not one for dancing much anymore. Perhaps miss Charo will oblige." she said back in English. She had mastered many languages as a girl. A skill not many knew about. She walked away before the minister could register what had happened.

Each introduction went much the same way. All who attended the ball were high-powered witches and wizards with more money than brains. She felt like the minister was parading her in an auction. Skills for sale to the highest bidder. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, he would have to find himself a different money cow. The week coming would be her last at the ministry. By the time she had managed to make her way across the room to the bar it had been two hours since she entered. She hadn't seen Hermione during her introductions. She turned to scan the room hoping to catch a glimpse of her young lover. She wished she hadn't. The girl was on the dance floor wrapped in the arms of the auror who stayed with them the night at Malfoy manor. The dark witch felt the familiar coil of jealousy settle in the pit of her stomach, the tingle at the bottom of her spine and the pounding in her head making the darkness known. How dare he touch what was hers. As she stalked across the room, feet from the dancing couple, a pair of strong arms embraced her and whirled her around the floor in a steady waltz.

"Bella stay calm, she's just dancing with him. It doesn't mean anything." Harry whispered as he took her further away from his friend.

"You know who that is don't you?" she snapped, keeping her yes fixed on her witch.  
"Yes, he's one of my aurors, Phil. One of the best I've got." he replied a little confused why she would be so upset.

"He was chasing after her the night before we went for Draco. Followed her to her room. He wants to bed her." she growled the last part, nails digging in to Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe. There are a few people in here wanting the same from you. Doesn't mean either of you want it. She loves you, she's not interested in anyone else." he finished in a whisper ignoring the pain she was causing. He really needed her calm. He doubted he could cover up a bloodied or hexed auror in a room full of witnesses. "How about we go for a walk in the garden. Luna will bring Hermione, you two haven't seen each other all night." he said as he stopped the dance, without waiting for an answer he took her hand in his. Nodding to his girlfriend signaling for her to bring the other woman, he led the dark angry witch outside. "Breath Bella." he said as he led her around the roses.

"How do you deal with it?" she asked quietly trying to gain control and push the darkness down.

"Trust, without it we would be screwed. I trust Luna. I know how she feels, and I know how I feel. There will be times that doubt seeps in to your mind and jealousy blinds you. But trust me when I say Hermione loves you and wouldn't fuck you over." he said preying he was getting through to the woman. The nails digging in to his hand and the bone cracking grip suggested that he wasn't.

"You don't know what she would and wouldn't do. People will fill her head with poison, she will see me for what I am." she hissed as her nails broke the skin, blood seeping out the half-moon shapes.

"You're not that person anymore Bella." he replied, voice strained masking the pain in his hand. He would rather it be him on the receiving end of this than Hermione. Maybe he should take her home, let her calm down before seeing his surrogate sister.

"Harry, Bella? What are you doing out here?" the younger witches voice came from behind. They turned in unison, Hermione noticing there joined hands. "What's going on."

"Having fun?" Bella snapped as she ripped her hand from Harry's.

"Hermione maybe it's best you go back inside. Bellatrix isn't feeling well I'll take her home." the man lied. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he didn't want his best friend anywhere near the other witch that the moment.

The brunette looked in to her lovers eyes and saw the darkness swirling. "No it's fine Harry. I'll take care of her." lust shooting through her body at the sight before her. She knew what was coming, she needed to get Bella in to the safe room before she gave in.

"Hermione.."

"Go Potter, make our excuses. She'll be fine." she used a tone Harry hadn't heard before. He identified it as rage, little did he know that it was raw want and lust. A little hesitant he walked back to the ball. Giving the couple one last look before they disappeared.

The quiet pair walked through the kitchen in silence Hermione taking lead. In the foyer one of the windows were open and a gust of wind blew the girls scent back and up Bella's nostrils. She could smell him, his after shave, his skin on her witch. The little restraint and control she had snapped.

"Bella.." Hermione shouted out as the weight of the woman forced her to the tiled floor.

"Did you enjoy it? His hand all over you? Did it get you good and wet?" the dark witch growled her face inches from the girls.

"Only you do that to me." Hermione said pushing with her arms forcing the woman off her back. As she tried to stand Bella grabbed her ankle causing her to stumble against the bottom step. Before she had time to move Bella straddled her hips.

"You're a filthy liar." her voice sickly sweet. She traced her hands down Hermione's sides nails digging in through the thin fabric of her dress.

The girl twisted her body and pinned the older woman under her, pulling pale hands above her head and holding her in place. She needed to get her in to the safe room before any real damage was done. It frightened Hermione how much this physical struggle for dominance and control was turning her on. She almost didn't want the safety the room provided.

"Get off." the dark witch bucked trying to throw her off.

"Oh no, you need this." the brunette answered and flicked her wand. They were naked pressed against the cold stairs, bodies hot against each other. She spread her lovers legs apart and pressed her thigh against the woman's center.

The witch couldn't stop the groan that forced its way from her mouth. Spreading her legs wider she felt Hermione move and slide three fingers in to her effortlessly.

"Is that all you've got girl?" she huffed. Pleasure coursing through her body contradicting her words. "Fuck me like you mean it." she challenged as she rolled her hips.

Hermione kissed her with bruising force. Her carnal instincts taking over. Without warning she pounded in to the woman below her as hard as she could, basking in the sounds she forced from her lips. Every huff of breath, every vulgar word, every moan of pleasure turning her on all the more. She released Bella's hand and flicked her wand once more and felt the harness secure itself around her hips. She lifted Bella's leg and hooked her knee over her own arm, removing her fingers she thrust the toy deep inside her lover. Both witches hissed at the feeling. Unsure how to move, Hermione rocked her hips experimentally.

"Fuck me." Bellatrix growled gripping a fist full of Brown curls, she needed more, needed to be taken and owned by the woman on top of her. Pulling Hermione's face to hers their tongues dueled for dominance, hands squeezing and pinching rosy buds above her. Teeth nipping at the skin of Hermione's neck.

The girl found her rhythm as her thrusts became harder, she could feel the tip of the cock hitting her woman's cervix. The sounds Bella made driving her on, her own pleasure increasing as nails dug in to her skin and dragged a stinging trail over her back. She had never enjoyed pain, but this was different. Bellatrix brought out her animalistic side. She bit down on the woman's nipple making her howl. She grabbed Bella's other leg and mimicked the position of the other. She was so deep inside the woman now. She watched dark eyes roll back, head thrown against the step. The older woman grabbed the cheeks of her ass, pulling her impossibly close. Pounding pleasure in to her and darkness out, Hermione grunted with effort. The pale body below tensed, nails broke through her skin and Bella screamed her release, hips bucking to meet every thrust. The intensity was too much for the older woman. Hermione looked down when she felt Bellatrix relax and panicked. Her lover had passed out.

"Bella?" she panted, gently tapping her cheek to wake her. "Bellatrix?" she said again. She untangled their limbs and stood. Picking up her wand she vanished the toy. Kneeling on the step next to the other woman's head she checked her breathing then her eyes. Realising what happened Hermione chuckled. Placing a charm on her the brunette gathered her up and carried her to their bed, ignoring the sting on her back.

Fifteen minutes later Bellatrix groaned and sat up. "Oh I didn't." she groaned embarrass as she thought about what happened.

"Oh yes you did." Hermione grinned. She was laid on her side watching the dark beauty, her head resting in her hand.

"Fuck."

"We did, you passed out." the girl laughed when her lover threw her a dirty look. "Don't be embarrassed, it's kind of a compliment."

"Oh yes, thanks for making me come I'm just going to have a little sleep now." the witch said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"How are you feeling." Hermione changed the subject as she sat up, crossing her legs.

"Better. I feel, wonderful." the dark witch softened and smiled. She reached out a hand and cupped Hermione's cheek. "You're to good to me." she said.

"No, I love you. I'd do anything to help. Besides, that, was amazing." the younger witch grinned again.

"Did I hurt you?" concern etched on her face Bella swept he eyes over the girls still naked body, lingering on the view she was afforded by her crossed legs.

"Nothing I didn't enjoy." Hermione answered honestly.

"Where?"

Hermione tilted her shoulders and Bella gasped. "I'm sorry Hermione, let me heal them." she said looking around for her wand.

"No, I like the feeling." she replied.

"Hermione I've ripped your back to shreds, please let me fix it." The pale witch pleaded, guilt washing over her. How could I lose control like that? She thought, as her hands shook.

"Nope, Bella I told you, I enjoyed it. You're not taking that away from me. They stay." she said sternly, ending the argument.

Wanting to argue but knowing how stubborn the girl was, she lent forward and kissed her instead. "I love you." she whispered against her lips. She pushed against her shoulder until she was laid on her back. Kissing her gently Bella ran her hands softly over the young body. Lips traveling lower, down the girl's neck and chest, lavishing each breast with kisses. Continuing her journey south she settled between Hermione's legs. Gently, she swept her tongue along the woman's wet center and groaned. She adored the taste of her fiancée. Slipping her tongue as deep as she could, smiling when she felt fingers tangle in her hair. Knowing it wouldn't take the girl long, she started to thrust in and out. Wrapping her arms around smooth legs, she brought her fingers to the girls clit and gently stroked in time with each thrust.

Hermione bucked against her face, groaning and panting out her pleasure. She was close. Changing position, she swapped her fingers for her tongue and gently slipped her digits inside the girl. Her walls instantly clamped around her.

"Oh. God. Bellaaaa." she groaned as she came in her lovers mouth.

Lapping up every drop before moving up Hermione's body, Bellatrix kissed her. Hoping the brunette could feel how she felt for her through it. The dark witch spent the rest of the night, till the early hours of the morning showing Hermione how much she did love her.

* * *

AraLupus: thank you for that lovely review. I look forward to your next. You're right about the sex of course lol.

PureBloodVampire: Glad you're enjoying it and welcome to the Bellamione family.

Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange: Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.

XAngelofthenorthx: think I've made you wait long enough. The dinner is the next chapter. Lol.

Greyella: it's my turn to blush. Thank you for such a lovely review, it made me smile. Bellatrix is pretty sexy *grin*

A special Thank you goes to Terrorize who has given me some lovely words of encouragement over the last few days x you should check out Even angels have their black desires. It's a wonderful story.

Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed.

Until next time...


	49. Chapter 49

Thank you for the lovely reviews.

Right well, here it is. The dinner. I've been so nervous about this chapter. So much so that I've put off posting for days. I'm dedicating this chapter to the reviewer who has been the most vocal on the subject.. xAngelofthenorthx your wait is over, I only hope it lives up to your expectations. Hope it's not too... anticlimactic.

Enjoy...

* * *

"No, in the center Shilo." Hermione said early Saturday afternoon as she pointed to the middle of the room. She and the elf had been preparing the larger dinning area for the next night. "That's it, thank you." happy with the placement of the round table, she flicked her wand and six chairs took their place around it. The set of double doors opened and Bellatrix walked in, followed by a group of five house elves.

"Where do you want them?" the dark witch asked as she looked around. Impressed by the differences the girl had made. There were lanterns along the walls to light the room, when all there had been before was an elegant chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. The table had been dressed in the Black family colours and had the finest China laid upon it. A splash of red could be seen amoungst the dark silks and fabrics but it was tastefully done. The windows had been opened to air out the room and the floor polished to a high shine.

"Um..." Hermione turned to look at the elves. She had no idea why they needed so many, but Bella had insisted on it. The older witch had gone to Lestrange manor half an hour before to collect them.

"These two" Bella said pointing at a pair of elves to the left of her. "Are Luco and Tac, they will be preparing the meal. The rest can tend to the house and gardens." the witch offered hoping to give a little relief to the stress she saw rolling off her lover.

"Ok. Shilo, can you show them where they will be sleeping. Then show them the rest of the house and grounds." the elf bobbed his head and ushered the group out the door.

"It's looking wonderful in here." the dark witch said as she gazed around. Hermione moved to her side and let out a huff of breath.

"It's almost done, I'll move on to next room soon. Tell me why they have to take a tour around the place?" Hermione asked as she laid her head on her lover's shoulder.

"Pureblood snobbery." Bellatrix laughed before kissing the top of the girl's head. "You don't need to worry, the elves are here now, so relax. Everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say, it's not you under the microscope. I just know Narcissa will hate everything. She's high maintenance." the girl groaned.

"And I'm not?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"You're easy." Hermione laughed at the double meaning.

"That so? Perhaps I should make you work a little harder. I have a reputation to maintain you know." the older woman wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her gently.

"You couldn't resist." Hermione whispered as they pulled apart. She cursed her body for responding to the woman's every touch. Bringing their lips back together, Hermione pushed the woman until her legs hit one of the chairs. Straddling her as soon as she was sat down. The brunette kissed and nipped along her lover's pale neck, licking the marks left by her teeth.

"Ahem." came from behind them.

Bella groaned her disapproval at being interrupted and shot a filthy look at the intruder.

Hermione already knew who is was without having to look. She smiled as she stood up. Before turning around she winked at the woman. "Told you."

"Hi Harry. What brings you over?" she said brightly.

"I came to see if you needed a hand setting up. Looks like you've got it under control though." he smiled at his friend before looking at Bella. He had actually come over to see if Hermione was ok. The mood Bellatrix had been in the night before had worried him.

"Oh no, I've got a job for you actually. I was going to ask Shilo, but he's busy. I need you to pick up my dress. Couldn't get it delivered, someone has curiosity issues." she laughed looking at Bellatrix who was still sat at the table. A look of false innocence on her face.

"Sure, where is it." he smiled at how playful the couple were. Thankful that things had settled.

"Hang on ill get the order for you." the brunette said leaving the room.

The silence between the remaining two was tense. Harry shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He wanted to ask if the witch was feeling better but didn't want to push his luck. He's eyes flicked to her and noticed she was staring at him with a smirk on her lips.

"Ask what you need to Potter." she said as she folded her arms.

"A..How are you?" he said, hesitantly walking closer.

"Fine." she answered taking pleasure in his discomfort. She knew why he had come, she couldn't blame him.

"Good."

"Now ask what you really wanted too." she laughed softly.

"I wanted to see that you two were ok, after last night.."

"She knows how to handle that." she interrupted him. "No need to worry, as you can see we are both in one piece."

"Maybe I should learn how to.. Help when you get wound up." he offered as he pulled a chair out and sat down. If he knew what it took he never would have said anything.

"Trust me Potter, none of us want that." she smirked memories of last night flicking through her head.

"I just thought, if 'Mione isn't around one time, you know." he trailed off.

"As much as I appreciate your offer, I'll decline. I'll be speaking to your witch on Monday about other ways to deal with it. As you say, Hermione might not be with me next time it happens." she had already thought about that particular problem that morning. She made the choice to speak to Luna as soon as possible. After all, she couldn't man handle her witch if she was carrying her child.

"Oh ok." was all he said. Silence settled between them again.

"What did you tell the minister when we left." the dark witch asked, more to break the silence than concern that they had upset the man.

"I told him that you had taken ill, a reaction to the food, and Hermione, being your mediwitch, had to attend to you. Neville left near enough the same time so it didn't look too bad. I just let Kinsley presume that he had gone with you." he smiled, thankful for the change of topic.

"I see." she said as she picked at her nails.

"There's been a load of offers this morning. All those rich idiots wanting you to do this and that, your skills have won you a lot of positive recognition. There's also been some... Personal interest in you. Apparently you're... charming." he laughed at the look of shock on her face. As far as she could remember, she had been abrupt and rude to most of them.

"Who.."

"That Italian fella sent and owl this morning asking if you would be open to a... romantic... Partnership. He seems to think the Blacks would benefit from having him as part of the family." he said finally relaxing in her company.

"He can go fu.."

"I sent one back saying pretty much the same thing." he interrupted. By the end of the sentence he was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. The look on Bella's face was priceless. She looked ready to be sick, or hex the hell out of something. "He made a generous offer though. He said he'd pay for a new lab, off ministry property of course, and the use of his villa in Italy should any of the senior staff wish to holiday there and, an extra one hundred thousand galleons... for every son you produce." he said after catching his breath. He didn't think it possible, but she went even paler than before.

"Here you go Harry." Hermione said as she came back in to the room, holding out a piece of paper. "What are you two gossiping about?" she smiled noticing Harry's expression.

"As tempting as the offer may be. I think I'll have to say no." the pale woman said stiffly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower." she said as she stood up and left the room. From the conversation alone, she felt dirty.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as she watched the woman leave. As Harry explained she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Her poor Bella.

* * *

"That's it, everything is ready. All I have to do is fetch my dress from Harry's in the morning." Hermione said, feeling exhausted. Her house had been a buzz of activity all day, with her running round making sure everything was perfect. Bella checking and re-checking the wines, ingredients and making up the guest rooms. Apparently Narcissa, Andi and Teddy might stay the night. It was an uncommon part of the tradition and Bella hoped they didn't, but she said it was best to be prepared. It was another way for the family to see whether the couple were compatible, something they had all already been witness to. The elves where finally finished cleaning, polishing and rearranging the house and gardens. They had erected a medium-sized gazebo outside incase the guests decided they preferred after dinner drinks in the open air, or they wished to take a break half way through the tour. Hermione thought that, for guests, they sure controlled a lot of the evening. She'd be happy when it was over. Luco and Tac would start the meal preparations first thing in the morning. Her intended menu had been thrown out by her lover, she said Narcissa's tastes ran to the finer foods and would be insulted if she was served chicken on such an important occasion. Her elves had catered for the Malfoys before and would know what to cook.

"I've book us in at the salon in the village. Hair, makeup and nails. Midday." the dark witch said as she passed the young woman a glass of red wine.

"Why can't I do... You know what, never mind. Thank you." she sighed taking a sip. She sat on the sofa next to her fiancée enjoying the quiet. Mind running though what the next night would bring. What if any of Bella's family asked for something she couldn't give? Would they? She couldn't be without Bellatrix. The witch was so much a part of her she couldn't imagine a life where she wasnt there everyday.

"Bella?"

"Mm" the woman lifted her head from its place against the back of the sofa and opened her eyes.

"How likely is it that one of your sister's will ask for something impossible?" she asked, worry etched on her face.

"It's something you should prepare for. Andi was never a difficult child, always knew her boundaries. I daresay that hasn't changed. Cissy on the other hand is a princess. She likes to get her own way, likes to see how far she can push people. I know Lucius isn't an issue with her anymore, but I haven't had a chance to get in her head. I haven't the slightest idea what she will ask. Ted will be easy, a child's wishes are easily satisfied and Draco is still away. I told you that I have final approval on all requests but even if I forbid them, they can still ask." she was as honest as she could be in answering. She hoped her sister's would be reasonable. She had been so worried about what Narcissa had in mind that she didn't even give a thought to what Andi would want. She was as much in the dark as Hermione was.

"Oh." was all the girl said. Both stayed quiet for a while, staring at nothing across the room.

"I think maybe it's best..."

"Miss Bellatrix." came the voice of one of Bella's elves as he entered the library, interrupting what Hermione was about to say. "Miss Andromeda is here to see you." he announced as he bowed to his mistress.

"Send her in." the witch ordered sitting straighter in the chair. "Andi." she greeted her sister as the elf led her through a moment later. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"You've forgotten haven't you?" the middle Black sister smiled. "Cissy sent me. You're staying at the manor with us tonight. You two can't spend it together, not the night before."

"That's only the night before weddings." Hermione said before Bella had time to protest.

"It's also part of the Black family tradition. Bella can't stay, she might influence your decisions when it comes to requests and the like. We can't have her coaching you for tomorrow." Little did the woman know that the two had already been through that. Bellatrix had spent days after finding out about the dinner teaching her how to deal with everything that she might come up against tomorrow.

"Go home. Tell Cissy I'm staying right where I am." the dark witch said as she relaxed back in to her seat.

"She said you'd say something along those lines. So she said to tell you that she would invoke the sisters pact and tell your intended every embarrassing story from your childhood, as well as show her photos." Andi giggled as Bella's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"She wouldn't dare." she hissed. There were some terrible pictures of her as a child that she had no intention of ever showing her lover.

"She's already prepared a stack of albums to bring over." Andi's grin grew with every passing second.

"For Merlin's sake this is childish. I'm staying here and she's going to keep her mouth shut." the dark witch huffed angrily. Maybe she should have a conversation with her nephew when he returned., she thought. Advise him to pick his friends more carefully, seeing as his mother couldn't keep herself away.

"Bella it's fine, you should spend the night with your sister's. It'll be a nice night for you. Besides we don't need them upset with us tomorrow." Hermione said quietly as she put a hand on her leg. "Meet me at the salon at twelve."

"No, she stays with us until dinner." Andi interjected, eavesdropping on the whispered conversation. "We have someone coming to the house to do that." she said with a smile. She was finding her sister's reactions amusing. Her and Narcissa would never get another chance to order their eldest sister around like this. They were going to make the most of it.

Hermione was a little upset but kept her features neutral. "You should still go. Keep them happy for tonight." her voice was a little harsher than before.

Bellatrix sighed, her witch was right. She didn't need a pair of pissed off Black sisters making outrageous requests. "Fine. Wait here I'll get my things." she snapped at her younger sister, standing up she stomped from the room.

"This must seem very silly to you Hermione. But they are traditions going back centuries. If Narcissa hadn't mentioned the Introduction and acceptance dinner, you wouldn't be having to do any of this. I think she was being selfish then. She was jealous you see, bored and lonely. Seeing Bella happy was like a little reminder of what she had lost when Lucius.. Well anyway, she's past that now, she would have called it off if it wasn't for the ancient magic binding us to do it." the other woman explained to a sulky Hermione.

"That was very honest." she mumbled looking over the woman. She looked happier, relaxed even. "How's living with Narcissa been?" she asked, supposing she should make an effort to be nice.

"It's lovely, Teddy loves it. Cissy is happier now than when we first got back in contact, happier still now that Lucius is on your little scheme. We were pleasantly surprised at Draco's reaction to us moving in. We thought he would sulk, but he loves having teddy around. You should.."

"Hold on, Draco is back? When?" Hermione asked shooting up to sit straight in the chair. Eyes wide, shock settling in.

"Oh, this morning. He's excited about tomorrow." Andi answered.

Hermione got to her feet and walked out the door without a word. She needed to tell Bella. They hadn't planned or prepared for her nephew. Knowing him, he would ask for something neither were willing to give.

"Hermione, what happened?" the dark woman asked walking in to the corridor.

"Draco's back." she replied in a hushed voice. Pushing Bella back through the door to their room , she lent against it taking deep breaths.

"Bugger."

"We'll do the blood bond. It's our only choice. Bella, he'll ask for something I don't want to give. He's already been in my head, I can't stand the thought of him seeing us together." she rushed out. Hermione knew that she was over reacting, but couldn't help it. The thoughts she'd been having over the last week had led her to this decision anyway. The risk of being separated from Bella outweighed the risks of the bond.

"We haven't got time, Andi is downstairs." Bella whispered her reply. Her heart pounded in her chest. Hermione wanted her blood. It was thrilling and exciting, knowing that someone wanted to share that kind of connection with her. No body had ever willingly spent time in her presence let alone bound themselves so entirely to her. It was a heady feeling.

"Shilo." Hermione called as loud as she dared.

The little elf popped in with a grim look on his face. He hadn't been too happy when Bellatrix had brought the other elves. They had spent the day telling him how he was a terrible elf and that he had served their mistress the wrong way for weeks. "Miss Hermione?"

"Can you tell Andromeda that Bellatrix will be over to Malfoy manor shortly. Tell her that I am ill and Bella is settling me before she leaves." she ordered.

"If miss is sick, shilo will take care.."

"I'm fine, please just deliver the message. Let me know when she's gone." she felt guilty about making the sweet creäture lie for her, but she had no choice. She waited for him to leave before turning back to Bellatrix. "I'll get the journal, what else do we need?"

"Just my wand and dagger. Are you sure about this?" she asked. The girl was panicking. She didn't want her making a rash decision and regretting it later.

"Don't have a choice. The process is safe enough, apart from the obvious. It's just a small amount that we share, it shouldn't change too much." the girl started pacing. Going through what she had read about the ritual in her head.

"Yes, but Black blood is potent and powerful. You read what my grandfather wrote. It changes your magic. That's the reason you dismissed it remember." Bella wasn't trying to change the woman's mind. She wanted her to be sure. She knew the pull and power of the crimson liquid in her veins.

"Miss, the guest is gone."

"Thank you Shilo, I'll call if I need you again tonight." she spun on her heel and marched to the library.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Bella asked again. Following close behind, needing to hear her answer before they went any further.

"This won't work unless you're willing to give me your blood Bella." the girl looked, hurt.

Bella quickly tried to explain, not able to stand the idea that she had put that look on her lovers face. "I am but I don't want you regretting this or resenting me when it changes yo.."

"I won't. What I will regret is not doing this when one of your family ask for something I can't give. I don't want to lose you Bella. This is the only guarantee we've got." the brunette argued. She was doing her best to not think of the possible effects of the exchange.

Bella stepped forward and stroked the woman's cheek. She could see the mix of emotions her witch was fighting. "My love, I'll give you anything you ask of me." she whispered, tenderly placing a kiss on the brunettes lips. Stepping back she led Hermione to the sofa to sit down. "You need to relax your body. As much as I need to be willing to give you this, you need to be willing to receive and embrace it." she said as she moved around the room collecting the book and her dagger.

Hermione nodded. Closing her eyes she took several deep breaths. Concentrating on relaxing each part of her body. She wanted this. Clearing her mind of any doubts and negatives, she opened her eyes to find Bella knelt in front of her, watching.

"Ready?" the older woman asked as she turned the pages of the journal and picked up the dagger.

Hermione's eyes were drawn to the blade. She gulped down the tense fear and panic that threatened to overwhelm her and nodded.

The dark witch pressed the knife to her own palm and pulled it along her skin. Ignoring the pain shooting up her arm she locked eyes with the girl. Lifting a small hand from the sofa she turned the palm towards her and repeated the motion.

Hermione hissed in pain but left her hand in Bella's. She watched, fascinated as blood sprung to the surface and started to spill from the separated skin.

Bellatrix didn't give her enough time to dwell on the pain and blood. She joined their hands, entwined their fingers and squeezed. She picked up her wand, took one last glance at the journal and begun the ritual.

* Do vobis meam, et vestrum. Tu me et ego te. Simul erimus. Sanguis sanguinem meum es et caro de carne mea. Amore obligatus. Nihil nos ex parte, vel conteram.*

The dark witch repeated the words over and over until the blood threatening to drip from their joined hands retreated. Gripping her wand, she felt the mixed fluid seep in to her veins. An incredible warmth travelled the length of her arm. She recognised the feel of magic that flowed through her. She was used to it surrounding her but now it worked from inside. It was Hermione, her essence running the course of her body, spreading tingles and goosebumps across her skin. It felt soft, kind, gentle, peaceful. Something she hadn't felt since she was a young child, it was overwhelming. She could only imagine how the girl was feeling.

Hermione shuddered as she felt the blood rush through her veins. It was like ice, so intensely cold that it burnt. She felt it racing to her heart and she clutched at her chest. The magic was stronger than anything she had ever felt. Bella was all around her, inside her. Hard and jagged, sharp and intense. She gasped for breath as her body shook, overcome by the onslaught of sensations. Everything softened, as quickly as it had begun it was over. The cold gave way to a gentle heat as the magic settled in her veins.

"Hermione?" Bellatrix whispered trying to get her attention. The girl shook her head and slowly looked up. Their eyes met and the older witch gasped. The light Brown she had expected wasn't there. Her own eyes were staring back at her. "Hermione, how do you feel?"

"Did it work?" the brunette asked, voice shaking slightly.

"I think so. Your eyes... They've changed. They're darker. Do you feel any different?" Bella was trying not to show her concern. It was unnerving having your eyes blink back at you.

"I feel fine. A little shaky but good." the younger woman conjured a mirror and looked at her eyes. "It must be your magic. It's probably temporary. I'll see what I can find in here." she said pointing to the shelves of books behind her. If it turned out to be permanent, she would have to get contacts to hide it for now.

"I'll owl Cissy, tell her you haven't settled and I'm staying home." the dark witch offered as she helped her lover to her feet.

"No, no. You go. I promise I'm fine. I'm just going to do a bit a research then go to bed, I'm actually really tired. If anything happens Shilo will come fetch you." she offered. Noticing the hesitation in the older woman, Hermione stepped forward and kissed her. Hoping the reassurance helped. "Honestly I'm fine."

"Try not to use your magic for the rest of the night. I don't know how this has affected it. It must have been strong to change your appearance." the older witch raked her eyes over the woman's body to check for any more obvious alterations, but saw nothing.

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine." she kissed her lover again, more passion and want than reassurance this time. There was an unfamiliar tingle at the base of her spine at the contact between the two. "You better go, before I chain you to the bed."

"That's not much incentive to leave." Bellatrix chuckled.

"How about Narcissa crashing through the door and catching us at it again. Because that's what will happen if you don't go." Hermione laughed. As much as she wanted her witch to stay, she didn't want the other two sisters barging in and practically kidnapping Bella.

"I suppose you're right." she replied with a sigh. Leaning forward, she kissed the girl goodbye then left. It was going to be a long night with out her lover.

Hermione waited ten minutes to be sure that Bella had left before taking her wand out of her pocket. Pointing it at the nearest table she took a breath and cast. "Reducto." it was quiet and she hadn't put much power in to it. But the force at which the table exploded made her fly backwards and land on the floor a few feet away. "Whoa." she whispered, stunned by the strength of their combined magic. "This is going to take some getting used to." she giggled as she got to her feet. She spent the rest of her night practicing in the training room. She had forgotten all about the change to her eyes.

* * *

She woke the next morning, body aching and head pounding. Checking the palm of her hand she found no evidence of what had happened. The cut hand disappeared, the skin was smooth and soft. She went to the mirror and checked her eyes. They were still dark, but not as much a the night before, specks of her Brown had started shining through. Hopefully by dinner, they would be back to normal. Smiling she walked in to he bathroom and commenced her morning routine.

* * *

Bellatrix stretched her body out and groaned at the ache. Relaxing back in to the soft mattress, her thoughts turned to Hermione. She wondered what she was doing, if she was up already or if she was lazing in bed like her. The dark witch closed her eyes and pictured her lover laying in their bed. She saw her Brown eyes sparkling back at her, felt the smooth, soft skin of her stomach under her fingers.

Bella licked her lips, hand traveling across her neck and down her chest. Groaning as the images assaulted her mind.

Hermione spreading her legs inviting her to taste the hidden depths of her center.

Fingers pinched her nipples, biting bottom lip between her teeth to stop herself moaning. Hand sliding further down her body, thumb making circles across her hip and down her thigh. She spread her legs and trailed her hand back up again.

Her mind showing her images of Hermione's tongue in the place her own fingers were teasing. She could almost feel the heat of the girl's mouth wrapping around her clit.

No longer able to stand teasing herself, she slipped two fingers slowly in to her wet pussy. Her back arched as she groaned, wishing it was her brunette doing this instead. Drawing slow lazy circles around her clit with her thumb, she gently begun thrusting into herself. Hips rolled up and her breaths came out in pants. The other hand put to good use squeezing her breasts. Mindful of memories slowly playing out.

The night Hermione had tied her up. The mirror. The training room. The stairs. The enchanted garden.

As image after image passed behind her eyes, her thrusts became harder and the fingers against her clit became urgent.

She saw Hermione's smiling face and it was her undoing. She came hard calling the girl's name. As her breathing steadied, and her shaking body became still she sat up against the headboard. "Fuck." she huffed. "That was different."

Miles away, Hermione was resting her forehead against the cool tiles in the shower. Hands gripped at the curtain to steady herself. "What the fuck was that?" she said to the empty room. She had been innocently washing her hair when a rising feeling of arousal took over. Having no time to do anything about it herself, she almost collapsed from the force of the unexpected and unexplained orgasm.

* * *

The day progressed slowly for both witches. Bella had tried her best to get a glimpse of what Narcissa, Andi and Draco would be asking for from her lover. She should have known better than to try. The youngest of the Blacks had been taught the same way she had, there was no getting around the walls she had thrown up. Andi, although easy to get in to, her head was a disarray of jumbled thoughts. The one's Bella needed were buried so deep that if she pressed any further, her sister would notice the invasion. She had taught Draco herself, which meant, his defences were far too strong to penetrate without him realising.

So she spent the morning dodging her sister's. Everytime they saw her one of them had a different set of formal robes for her to try on. Her protests had fallen on deaf ears when she told them that she already had a dress made. Deciding the best place to stay out of sight was with Teddy. She took him flying, then he took her to the play room. He told her that she should learn how to play with the toys because he would be starting school soon, and wouldn't always be around to play with her baby. So she found herself pushing around a noisy, bright red fire engine. That's where she stayed, until one in the afternoon when an elf invaded her sanctuary to tell her that Narcissa required her presence in her dressing room. She grumbled all the way down the hall in to her sister's room.

* * *

"Hermione, guys don't do this kind of thing. I don't mind coming with you but I..."

"Nonsense Harry. A lot of men have these treatments. Just have a trim and a manicure." Hermione begged her best friend. She was already over an hour late because she had spent so long convincing him to go with her. "I promise, I won't let them put makeup on you." she giggled as she dragged him in to the beauty salon.

They spent a surprisingly relaxing afternoon having their hair and nails treated and cut. Hermione had even managed to get Harry to relax enough to have a pedicure done. When they left a couple of hours later, the brunette was feeling slightly less vexed about the upcoming evening.

As the afternoon drew to a close and the evening settled in, Hermione's nerves had gone completely. She didn't understand the confidence she suddenly felt, but was not going to question it. With half an hour to go before the guests and Bellatrix arrived, the girl slipped in to her dress. She had fallen in love with the color, it reminded her of the jewels her mother used to wear when she was a girl. Careful not to mess her hair or smudge her make up she slowly adjusted the delicate material over her body. It fit flawlessly, the dress molded to her torso beautifully, complimenting her feminine shape. The gown draped past her toes, slightly drifting from her legs. It was the color of dark blue sapphires. Checking herself in the mirror to make sure her hair was still in place, she smiled at her reflection. She looked like she belonged in a pureblood family. The women at the salon had done a wonderful job taming her hair into a waterfall of curls that tumbled down her exposed back. And her make up was flawless in its natural shades and subtlety placed colour to match her outfit.

Bella had told her, in keeping with the tradition, Hermione was not to meet them at the door. House elves would let them in and show them to the dinning room where they would all wait for her introduction and entrance. She sat on the bed calmly and patiently waiting for Shilo to fetch her.

She couldn't understand why she wasn't scared or nervous. Even with the blood bond, there was a lot at stake tonight. Should anybody ask for something she couldn't or wouldn't give, it could tear Bella's newly reformed family apart. Hermione would never forgive herself if her lover was forced to choose between her and her family. If it got to that point, Hermione honestly didn't know what she would do. Her and Bella had been through so much, done so much just to be together. Would she let herself walk away? Would she let Bella leave her family? She couldn't answer the questions. Either way, it was too high a price to pay.

"Miss Hermione. It is time." Shilo squeaked as he approached her. "Mr Harry is waiting for you."

She smiled at her elf and made her way out the door and down the stairs.

Harry's eyes went wide and mouth fell open. "Mione you look... Beautiful." he said as she reached the last step. "None of them will be able to resist you." he offered his arm for her to take.

"Not looking too bad yourself Harry." She said as she looked him up and down. She had to hand it to him. He looked good in a tuxedo."Very James bond." She giggled, taking the arm and allowing him to lead her over to the door of the second, larger dinning room.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she felt the nerves begin to kick in slightly. Behind these doors were four people who would have a massive effect on her and Bella's future

"The doors will open once I've introduced you." She vaguely heard Harry say. " Bella will meet you half way as a sign of her intentions...or something like that." placing a quick light kiss on her cheek he stepped away. "Good luck." he whispered before slipping in to the room.

She heard the scrape of several chairs being pushed away from the table and the sound of heels clicking against the hard floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Harry's voice carried through the door to her. She felt silly being introduced to a group of people she already knew well. "I would like to welcome you on behalf of the mistress of the manor. She hopes you enjoy the food and if you so wish, lodgings for the night. As you know we are here to establish whether miss Black, and miss Granger will be a suitable match. And whether both families will benefit from the joining." he had learnt the script well. "The families and representatives of the ladies will be given the opportunity to request one item, or service from each other at the end of the evening." he paused as was expected to allow the information to process. Hermione rolled her eyes. The Blacks really were a dramatic bunch. "Without further ado, I introduce miss Hermione Granger." the doors swung open to reveal the best looking group of people she had ever laid eyes upon.

This is it, she thought before stepping through the doors. Her eyes briefly flicked over the two younger sisters, Draco and Teddy before settling on the most beautiful person in the room. Bellatrix looked stunning. Her deep purple gown clung to her like a second layer of skin and swept to the ground, the plicated material accentuating every curve of her body. It was obvious she'd had a glamour cast on her to cover the scares on her exposed arms and shoulders, Hermione had done the same on her back. As she took a few steps closer she could see the intricate design on the bodice sparkle in the candle light. Are those diamonds? She thought as the older woman met her half way to the table and took her hand. "You look beautiful Hermione." she said before gently kissing her cheek. "Thank you." she replied smiling shyly at her lover.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Please, sit and enjoy your time here." the brunette addressed them all. She waited for her guests to take their places before summoning the elves. This part of the evening was the easiest. There was no need for awkward silences and uncomfortable questions. The group of people around the table already knew enough about each other to fall in to comfortable conversation.

Hermione made polite conversation with Narcissa during the starter of the meal. Which she noticed each person had a different one in front of them. When the main was served, again each one different, she turned her charms on Andromeda and Draco. By the time dessert was served, Hermione finally turned to Bellatrix and smiled. "You look stunning." she whispered.

The dark witch was thankful for the low lighting, her cheeks tinged with crimson at the girl attentions. "You're doing brilliantly, charming hostess. Narcissa looks pleased." she said moving the focused away from herself. They both looked around at the guests, each was smiling at the conversation they were engaged in. Draco was animating what looked like a quddich move for teddy's entertainment while Harry chatted to Andi and Cissy. Leaving the two able to talk semi privately.

"Have you tried your magic?" the dark witch asked lowering her voice even more. She looked at her lovers eyes pleased to note that her normal brown had returned.

"Briefly, it's a little stronger than before. Have you noticed any changes?" Hermione replied not wanting to give too much away.

"There have been some slight differences. There are a few things I'd like to check." her eyebrows came together in a thoughtful frown. Over the last twenty-four hours she had noticed she had become more prone to emotional responses. Blushing, anxiety, she had even cried when Teddy gave her a card he had made for her.

"Mm, there are a few side effects I want to look in to." Hermione agreed, mind drifting back to earlier that day in the shower. She believed that the magic involved in the bond had somehow managed to cause an imbalance in chemicals in her brain, causing the sudden...outburst.

"Side affects?" the dark witch asked wondering if the girl had experienced something similar to what she had.

"I'll explain later." she said noticing Narcissa had turned to watch them.

"Miss Granger, this is a lovely room. One can only presume the rest of your property is just as grand." Narcissa said in a tone that any pureblood snob would be proud of.

Recognising her que she smiled sweetly. "I can take you on a tour if you would like Mrs Malfoy." she replied, as was expected her.

"Yes, I think we would all enjoy that." the blond gestured to her companions. "You will accompany me, I'm sure I'll have many questions that only you can answer." though her tone was light and friendly the order was clear. Hermione fought the urge to grit her teeth and smiled instead.

"Of course Madame Malfoy, I wouldn't have it any other way." she replied sweetly as she got to her feet. She moved around the table and offered an arm for the lady to hold.

Throughout the house the guests asked only a few questions. All knowing that the manor had been custom-built, there was no point asking about the history of the place. Comments were made on the lovely decorating and Draco had asked if he could have a gym installed at home. Apart from that the tour had been pleasant. Until they reached the gardens.

Teddy pulled Bella to one of the trees and was laughing at the real fairies that hung in it like lights. Draco was checking the creatures of the lake while Harry and Andromeda Sat under the gazebo having a coffee.

"I notice you have a mixture of magical and muggle flowers in your garden miss Granger." Narcissa looked around pointing out the obvious differences.

"Yes Madame Malfoy. This Garden is tribute to my parents. Both where, and I presume still are enthusiastic gardeners." Hermione explained, not allowing the thought of her lost family dampen the evening.

"I see. Don't you think that muggle varieties, stifle the magical ones? Surely it would be more prudent to separate the two kinds. Or simply only have the one variety." she said looking down at a moon flower that was just starting to bloom with distaste.

Hermione had a feeling they were no longer talking about the plants and flowers in her garden. Although Narcissa had accepted the relationship between her and Bella, it seemed she still had a problem with her blood status.

"Not at all." she said as she led her around the hedges to a section of the garden not many people got to see. "Look at these." the girl gestured to the carpet of flowers before them. "These are magical and muggle hybrids. The species natural cross pollinated. As you can see they are bigger, brighter and more beautiful than any other magical or muggle flower here." she said as she walked through pointing to the most impressive ones. "Take a deep breath."

The blond hesitantly did as she was asked. Her eyes widened as she looked at the girl. The scents and smells were beautiful. Like nothing she had experienced before. Without saying a word Narcissa turned away and rejoined the rest of the group. Hermione smiled. She had just got one over on Narcissa Malfoy.

They spent sometime under the gazebo enjoying the excellent wines Bella had chosen. Their entertainment was Teddy trying to catch a pair of mischievous fairies that wouldn't leave Draco alone. But the time soon came for them to return to the house and the reason they were all there.

"You two get ten minutes alone together." Harry said looking to Bellatrix for conformation. The dark witch nodded and he smiled. "Behave." he laughed as he followed the guests in to the house.

"What did Cissy have you chattering about?" Bellatrix asked Hermione. She had seen the look on her face before they had disappeared behind the hedges. Her witch had looked upset by something her sister had said or done.

"Oh nothing, she was admiring the flowers so I took her to see the rarer selection. I think she was impressed." the girl explained not willing to give her lover reason to fall out with the blond. Tonight needed to be perfect and Narcissa would no doubt see past her blood status one day soon. If not, she would at least tolerate it for her sister's sake. Hermione just couldn't bring herself to be bothered by what Narcissa had said.

"Are you nervous?" Bella asked referring to what was about to happen.

"Surprisingly no. Are you?" she frowned, that unexplained confidence had returned. Perhaps it is a side effect of the blood bond, She thought. What ever it was she was thankful for it, it was getting her through tonight. She had no doubt that without it, she would have been a puddle of emotions on the floor by now.

"No. It will be interesting to see what it is they want. They have all had their mental barriers up since I arrived at the manor yesterday and I think they lied when I asked, I can't see Cissy asking for recipes." the dark woman said as she walked by her witches side up to the house.

"Guess we are about to find out." the brunette smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. A breath away from her lovers lips she felt something push her back. Looking around she couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Cissy, she placed a charm on us. We can't touch in that way until this is over." Bellatrix explained looking a little angry but slightly amused. Her sister's idea of keeping them apart like that would only serve as a tease to both women. It was like extended foreplay for Bella, the more she thought about not being able to touch her lover, the more she wanted to.

"Well, it'll make it all the more exciting when do get to." the brunette smirked before walking through the door and making her way to the dinning room.

"Are you ready for this." the dark witch asked as they stood outside the door.

"As I'll ever be. The sooner it's over the better." the girl sighed.

Bella gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they entered. Side by side they faced her family.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Each of us will now be given the opportunity to request one item or service from each other." Harry's voice rang through the room. Hermione suddenly remembered that she hadn't even bothered asking what he would ask for from them. He had never been one to ask for anything, even help from his closest friends. "You will be given two minutes with Hermione in a silenced section of the room. If you haven't made a ask by the time those two minutes are over the next member will request on your behalf." Harry finished explaining the rules to the family. It was silly really. It was their tradition, they knew how it all worked. She didn't understand why Narcissa had insisted on that part being upheld. If it was for her benefit, Bella had already explained it all to her. "Would you please select the first member of your family to enter with Hermione." he said turning to Narcissa. Even though Andi was second eldest, in Bella's absence or in cases such as this, everyone always turned to Narcissa as the leader of their family.

The blond stepped forward and walked towards the part of the room Harry had indicated moments before. She would be first.

Taking a deep breath Hermione followed. As they passed the invisible barrier she noticed a sudden shift in the woman's demeanor.

"Hermione, I hope there is no misunderstanding. You may feel as if I have been given you a hard time tonight. The reason for this is because I am extremely over protective of my sister. I want to be sure that who ever she chooses to spend her life with, is worthy of her." the blond explained quickly aware that their time was short.

"And have you deemed me worthy?" the girl asked.

"That remains to be seen."

"Make your request Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said as politely as she could.

"Very well. If you are successful tonight and we accept your joining. You and Bellatrix plan for a child. That child will hold the Black name and be an heir to its fortunes, estates and status. This is my request. When the child is old enough, he or she will be schooled in the pureblood way. More importantly, the Black way. Do you agree to this?" the woman pulled herself to her full height and stood scrutinizing the girls reaction.

Hermione blanched. How could she agree to that? The request was far from what she had expected. She couldn't do it.

"I'm sure Bella wil.."

"Bellatrix never took her own training seriously miss Granger. The child will need proper guidance and training. I will do it. They will need to know how to uphold our name. Now, do you agree?" the woman interrupted.

"Mrs Malfoy, I'm not sure I can. Any child Bellatrix and I have together will be taught in both ways. Bella and I w.."

"Be blinded by love and loyalty. As I said they will be heir to our name and power and will need to be properly educated in both. You needn't worry, there is no dark arts training involved. You will still be free to teach it the muggle way of course and when they are older, they will choose which path to live their life by." Narcissa tried to ease the young woman's worries.

"I..I suppose it's reasonable." Hermione hesitantly agreed hoping she wouldn't regret it one day.

"Thank you." the blond released a breath just as the barrier dropped. She walked silently back to the rest as Andromeda came toward her. She glanced at Bella who was staring intently at her. The brunette shook her head and turned to the second woman.

"My request is simple and not hard to follow. All I ask is that you allow us to be part of yours and your children's lives. This means we are present at any and all significant events in their lives. We spend every birthday and Christmas together as a family. We are present at graduations and award ceremonies and we are allowed to have them stay with us for at least a week during the summer holidays. Do you think this is possible." the older woman asked a stunned Hermione.

What was it with these women? Why was it so important that they take control of her kids life. Andi's request was sweeter than Narcissa's but still. "We would want you at birthday's and Christmas anyway Andi. So yes, it's possible." she replied with a forced smile. Had Andi asked before Narcissa she would have not felt as upset by it. But as it were, her and Bella would have little say in their child's life. All she needed now was Draco to ask for the right to teach him or her to walk and talk and they would be done. She felt the annoyance rise and the strange tingle at the bottom of her spine spiked.

"I believe Draco is next. I'll send him over." Andi said as she pushed past the barrier.

Hermione caught Bella's eye and she could see the worry on her face. She tried to smile but couldn't. Their child had half its life mapped out before it was conceived. If she was a different person, if she wasnt so worried about tearing Bella's family apart, she would have told them both where to stick their ideas and requests. As it was, she cared too much for Bella to do that.

"Granger." Draco nodded as he stood I front of her, cocky grin plastered on his face. Next to Narcissa, his was the request she had dreaded the most.

"Make it quick Draco, you only get two minutes." she said sharply, losing patience quickly.

Taken back by the girls tone the smile dropped from his face. "No need for that Granger. But since we are on a time limit I suppose you're right. All I ask for is the highest security clearance at the ministry. Dont worry I'm not going to use it for evil or anything. There's just information that I need access to and can't get on my clearance." he said quickly before she voiced her concern.

"I'm sorry Draco I can't do it. I haven't got the authority only Harry has." she said. "Is there nothing else I could do or buy you?" she asked hoping it didn't go against the rules.

He looked to Harry and stood silent in thought for a moment. "A car." he said suddenly.

"A car? That's what you want? Can you even drive?" she asked shocked.

"No you'll have to teach me." he replied.

"I.. Sure, I'll get you a car." she smiled at how easy it was. All the stress and worry leaving her body.

"Thanks." he said not looking at her as he walked away.

She watched as the little boy walked confidently towards her and gave him a soft smile. Kneeling down to be in the same level as him she asked, "What can I do for you Teddy?"

He looked at her for a moment before opening his mouth. "I love my grandma."

"And she loves you very much too." she said a little surprised.

"But she's looked after me for a long time and hasn't done anything for herself." he said. Hermione only nodded not wanting to interrupt. "So I thought what if I could sleep at your house sometimes with you and aunty Bella. That way Grandma can do what ever she wants while I'm not there." he rushed out the words looking at .the ground shyly.

"You can pick your room when we are done here." Hermione laughed and pulled him in to a hug. "Your aunty Bella will be thrilled." she said as she released him.

As she made her way back to the group she found that Narcissa and Andi had already spoken to Harry. The blond asked that he keep a close eye on Lucius while he was in the rehab program and Andromeda had asked if he could find Remus Lupins family history for Teddy. She wanted to start a family tree for him from his father's side. She knew what Draco would ask for. And it turned out that Teddy asked for a 'big boys' broomstick. She watched as Bella approached her best friend wondering what she would possibly want from him. She watched Harry's face change as her lover spoke, there was a dark look in his eye. She could only see Bella's back but the tension in her shoulders was enough for her to know that what ever she had asked for was big. After a moment's debating between the two it looked like they reached an agreement.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Harry said as he stepped back in to the center of the room. For some reason he wouldn't meet her eye.  
"All requests have been made and agreed upon. It's time to decided whether each family agrees to the union." he walked to Hermione and separated her from the group. Then moved Bellatrix a few feet away, just opposite her.

Teddy moved forward first."I would like you as an aunty her-mi-o-nee." he said slowly just like Bella had taught him. He lent forward an gave her a kiss on the lips. This had been another part she hadn't been too pleased about.

Draco came forward, cocky as ever and took her hands in his. "Aunt Hermione, welcome." stepping in to her personal space he kissed her too. It lasted longer than necessary and he laughed when he heard Bella growl his name. Hermione resisted the urge to wipe her lips, it would be taken as an insult. Andromeda kissed her mouth and welcomed her as a sister. Narcissa lent forward and gently brought their mouths together. Hermione felt a jolt and her breath hitched in her throat. "Welcome to our family Hermione." the blond whispered centimeters from her face.

She panicked at the feeling the kiss left her with. Bella took her hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Calm yourself love. It wasn't a reaction to my sister, it was the magic locking in place. We are obliged to follow through with our agreements." she explained knowing exactly why Hermione looked so scared.

The two sisters and two nephews decided against staying for the night. After Hermione had taken Teddy upstairs to pick his room the family left.

"Harry, what did you ask them for?" Hermione asked as she walked him to the front door.

"Apart from Ted I asked them all for the same thing. To not interfere with yours and Bella's relationship." he said simply.

The woman grinned and wrapped her arms around him. He really was more like her brother than best friend. She was glad he was in her life. "What did Bella ask you for?"  
He hesitated before, "I can't tell you, part of the agreement. Sorry 'Mione, you'll have to ask her." he kissed her goodnight then quickly left.

Returning to the dinning room she found it empty. She wanted to know why Harry had been so secretive. "Bella?" she called in to the vacant space. Looking around she saw no sign of movement. "Bellatrix?" she called out again. She was about to turn to leave when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Lips kissing and sucking at her neck. All questions left her head as nimble fingers released the clasp at her neck and the dress fell to the floor. Warm hands snaked up her belly and cupped her breasts causing a hiss of pleasure to escape her lips.

She didn't get her answers that night. A conversation left for another day. Bella would surely want to know what her sister's had wanted. For the moment though, all other thoughts were forgotten. Only love and sensation mattered.

* * *

Greyella: Thank you. Your reviews are always such lovely compliments. I've tried to keep most of the characters true to themselves but also add my twist to them. Happy that you have enjoyed my efforts so far. Yes Kinsley is one of the characters I love to hate (along with Ron) so I've made him an ass in this.

HermioneLeStrange221: Thank you, the last chapter was my least favorite to work on, glad it's past now. Agreed, sex while you're mad is the best therapy. I think a lot of us who would gladly trade with Hermione. Lol.

Ellie: Your review actually made me laugh out loud. Thanks for the love. Unfortunately I'm one of those people who don't use social sites. So I've never thought of starting a role-playing account.

CaraCersei: You're welcome. Glad you're still enjoying it and I hope you continue to do so. Hope you found this chapter just as enjoyable.

Terrorize: Oh well you know me, I panic before every update. Hmm Ron... If you show me yours I'll show you mine lol. No I've got plans for him don't worry. Your story is wonderful, definitely one of my favorites.

xAngelofthenorthx...Um...So...what did you think? Don't apologise, Bella is sexy...smart...awesome and more. Happy you're enjoying her darkness and therapy.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.  
I'm off to hide in a corner for a while..  
Until next time...


	50. Chapter 50

Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I'll admit I was a coward and didn't read them until tonight... I was nervous.. But wow, thank you, I'll stop hiding in the corner now. The support and encouragement from all of you is wonderful thank you so much.

As always.. Please excuse my mistakes, it's tough picking up on your own.

Harry Potter does not belong to me, no money is being made from this.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Don't think, just cast." Bellatrix called out across the makeshift battle field they had created in the back garden. On the night of the dinner, as they laid recovering on the floor of the dinning room Hermione had explained what had happened after they did the blood bond, how her power had changed and strengthened. The very next day, when they returned from work, Bella insisted that Hermione show her. Every day since then, the dark witch had been training and teaching her young lover how to control the new power she held.

"I'm trying. It's not easy suddenly changing the way I use my magic Bella. I've always thought every spell through, calculated every movement. It's not like flicking a switch." the girl explained seeing the frustration clear on her woman's face. She was trying her best, she thought she had got better. Pleasing Bella was hard, but the girl pushed herself, not wanting to let her down.

"Your hex's are only hitting two out of five targets. Your wand arm has become sloppy. You have more power now, brace to accommodate. You over think, and are out of practice. " the older woman said trying her best not to lose patience, letting a little irritation seep in to her voice.

"Why have you got me out here hitting targets and blowing up boulders? We could have practiced with none combat spells." the girl asked with a frustrated edge to her voice. As much as she appreciated the womans help, she couldn't shake the underlying insult. Even if it was true.  
When they had first started, she thought it was because Bella believed using simple magic was beneath her. But as the hours passed and all they did was fire hex after hex at inanimate objects she began to wonder. There was a different feeling to casting a 'reducto' than to that of casting 'scorcify'. Over the three days she had become familiar with the tingle in her spine each time she cast a strong hex. She had her theories about the pounding in her head too, but she wanted to hear Bella's thoughts on it.

"You won't learn how to wield this power casting 'engorgio' or 'Lumos' Hermione. This magic is old, from my ancestors. My family was one of the first of magical blood, and the need to survive and protect what is ours is ingrained. Using hexes is the only way to strengthen your power. This is Black magic." she explained to her witch hoping she understood. "Now, again." Bellatrix nodded to the targets waiting for the girl to start over.

"Can't we stop for tonight? I'm tired and I just want a bath." the brunette whined. They had been at it since they got home from the ministry, that was three hours ago, they had done this every night for three days. Hermione's body ached from the constant casting. Her lover was brilliant and she had shown a great amount of patience with her, but she was relentless and tough.

"I'll run you one myself if you keep going just a little longer. I know you can do this." Bellatrix answered as she walked to the girl. She knew she was being hard on her, knew how tough it was for the brunette, but she wouldn't stop pushing her. She saw the potential. The girl had the chance to hone and strengthen her abilities to be one of the greatest in Britain, she wouldn't allow her to waste it. "Relax, let the magic flow through you. Let your body and magic guide you." she whispered as she ran her hands over the girls shoulders and down her arms. Leaning forward she joined their mouths in a heated kiss. As their tongues slipped slowly across each other, she felt Hermione press their bodies together. The girl groaned when Bella ran her hands down her body. Stepping back, the dark witch smirked at the dilated pupils that struggled to focus. "Cast."

Hermione felt the familiar tingle running up her back, goosebumps erupted across her skin, closing her eyes for a second she allowed it to guide her. Raising her arm she aimed for the targets positioned around the garden. With out thinking, allowing the magic to control her reactions, spells flew from her wand at a dizzying speed. Every one hit true, the targets shattered and fell to the ground and the air around them crackled. The girl turned to her teacher and stifled a groan. There was nothing more arousing than having true, undiluted magic and power running through your body. Before the bond, she had never felt anything like it. During her school days and even during the war, her magic excited her, but never affected her the way their combined magic was now. Hermione was definitely feeling the effects and even though she enjoyed the sensations, it frightened her a little too. She wanted to ask her lover why it felt that way, why her body reacted to it in such a fashion. But couldn't find the words.

"Well done." Bella smiled at the girl. She stepped closer to the brunette and kissed her gently not wanting to over excite her. She recognised the look on her face. It was the same one she used to get every time she was around power the strength the girl had now. She couldn't blame the brunette for be her bodies reactions, power's intoxicating. There is no greater aphrodisiac. The trick would be learning to control it and channel it in to her casting, the dark witch offered her no physical relief. It was something she would have to learn herself. Giving in and fucking the girl until she screamed wouldn't help her. As much as that's what Bella wanted to do, she resisted. The pent-up frustration and arousal would help her focus all her energy in to every spell. It was tough, but Bella wouldn't touch her while they trained.

Hermione's eyes had gone dark again, it had shocked them at first and frightened Hermione. But with each session it was something both women had become a custom to. It only happened when she was practicing and her magic was at its strongest. They couldn't explain it, but by the next morning her normal brown would return. They knew that soon they would have to find out why the change occurred. For now there were no signs of anything dark, no permanent change or lasting damage was caused. The dark witch had an idea, one she didn't want to share with Hermione yet, first she needed to double-check a few things."Go inside, I'll clear up." Bellatrix offered.

Hermione walked away but stopped half way to the house and turned back. "Bella, do you think, maybe.. once.. You and I could ... Duel?" she asked hesitantly. She had thought of asking the woman for a while but knew her magic could never match up, until now. This new, stronger power gave her the perfect opportunity.

"We can do it tomorrow, I'll have your elf remove the mannequins from the training room so we have enough spac..."

"No not in the training room. Out here. If you want me to learn and control what ever this is that's happened, then I need all of you. No restrictions." the girl explained before Bella could deny her request.

"Hermione." Bella sighed as she came to stand in front of the girl. "That's a bad idea, there's a reason you had that room built. A good reason. When I duel, I'm... Not fully in control."

"You won't hurt me." she replied.

"You don't know that. I might." Bella cupped the brunettes face, hoping she wouldn't press her to do it. There was a reason even Dumbledore himself was reluctant to duel her. She had been taught not only by her father, one of the wizarding world's greatest and most feared duelists, but the dark lord too. When he took her in to service he taught her almost everything he knew. And he had studied and learnt the darkest of magic.

"You won't hurt me." Hermione whispered confidently as she stepped forward and kissed the older woman gently. "Just think about it." she said as she turned away and went to the house. These sessions usually left her famished as well as aroused. Bella was in no mood for one, so there was a slice of chocolate cake waiting in the kitchen with her name on it.

* * *

"What did you ask Harry for?" the girl asked Bellatrix later that night as they laid in bed. She had asked before, of course she had, but Bella had dodged the question each time.

"Chocolate cake, but someone ate it." the dark witch joked. She placed her book on the bedside cabinet and turned on to her side.

To say the vision in front of Hermione was distracting would be putting it mildly. The girl had experienced, peculiarities ever since they had performed the blood bond. Bella's naked body half covered by the sheets did nothing to quell the changes she had felt. Hermione desired Bellatrix, always had. Lately though, she couldn't keep her mind off the dark beauty, or the things she wanted to do to her. She had always managed to keep up a balance between home and work, but the last three days had proved difficult. She had imagined and even tried taking Bella on her desk, in the empty lab, the bathroom and anywhere they would find themselves alone together. It was as if there was an invisible force pulling her to the woman. As if the blood missed its original body.

"Something wrong?" Bellatrix smiled, noticing her lover's dilated pupils and shallow breathing. She ran a hand up the girls leg, drawing slow circles over her skin. Goosebumps erupted across her flesh and Bella smirked. The girl had her back against the headboard and her knees brought up. Bellatrix was about to make her move and claim what was hers, it had been long enough since they finished training when her lover's voice stopped her.

"I've been meaning to ask you, have you had any, um, physical reactions to the bond?" she asked shyly, shaking her head clear of those thoughts.

"Physical reactions?" the dark witch congratulated herself for successfully distracting her lover. She didn't want to tell her what she and Harry had agreed yet. Hermione would over react. It was best to keep her in the dark for the moment. And the best way to distract her was to play on her over active hormones. She had noticed the increase, how could she not. It almost reminded her of herself when she was a teenager. The thought made the older witch smile, her and her sisters were a bit of a handful for their mother during their adolescence. Druella had to go as far as placing them under house arrest with a constant escort for the worse periods of their puberty. The sisters would constantly be trying to sneak out of the house or boys in. She could only imagine what would have happened if her father ever found out. Luckily for all three, their mother had eyes and ears everywhere. They never succeed.

"Uh huh, you know like uncontrolled, um..."

"Blushing?" Bella laughed, her witches cheeks were tinted a pretty shade of red.

"Sort of, oh Bella don't make me say it." Hermione buried her head in the woman's neck and cringed. She was embarrassed to admit to what happened. But she needed to know why.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know what you mean." the older woman laughed as she rolled the girl on to her back and settled on top of her. "Explain and I promise I won't laugh."

"Fine." the brunette sighed. "I was in the shower the other morning and... and for no reason I... I came." she rushed out and tried to focus on something over Bella's shoulder unable to look her in the eye.

"Mmm, what were you doing in the shower?" the dark witch asked, grinding her hips against the girls. Mind throwing the dirtiest images at her.

"Washing my hair." Hermione replied innocently.

"Really?" the dark witch stilled and screwed up her face.

"Honestly, I was washing my hair one minute then the next I was practically on my knees coming. I don't understand it, that's never happened before."

"When did this happen?" the woman above asked.

"Sunday morning." Hermione replied watching her face carefully.

"I see." her body betrayed her. A flush of heat traveled her face and chest at memories of what she had done that very same morning. There was no way it could have affected Hermione, she thought guilty.

"Bella, do you know what's going on?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, we should definitely look in to it though. Even if I have to watch every shower you take, I'll do it." she said cheekily, winking at the girl. "Has it happened since?" she asked wondering if that morning had been the same.

Hermione blushed again and nodded. "While I was making breakfast."

"Oh." was all she had to offer. The bonded blood was more powerful than she had thought. If her body's reactions could have an effect on Hermione, then that would explain why her own body had acted the way it had. She had never been one for blushing or fits of anxiety or any display of emotion, but since the bond, she had been. Hermione's blood was affecting her too. A devilish grin spread across her face. This could be fun, she thought. She would just have to control her own body first. "Don't worry about it for now, let's get this week over. We can concentrate on it at the weekend."

"We have Ted remember." Hermione said. They had spent long enough redecorating the guest room next to theirs for the little boy. "That reminds me, I need to take the distraction charm down."

"Already done." Bella said as she kissed a trail down the girl's neck.

"Bella?" trying to get the woman's attention when she was focused on something was a hard task at times. "What about, well.. Thing is, I feel like I'm constantly turned on. Like, I don't know, I need to be inside you." she said bluntly. Even though she was finding it difficult to explain, she saw that Bella understood.

"You just need to relax and control that. I think, it's my blood settling. Your body is younger than what it was used to, it's making itself known. It's nothing to worry about." she only partially lied. She couldn't tell the girl her other theories. It had been a long time since her blood had a young body to control, it probably was as simple as that. She kissed and licked at the skin below her wanting to give her lover a little relief. The poor girl was panting with need and grinding against the thigh resting between her legs.

"So, you're saying what? I'm going through puberty again?"as Bella chuckled, it amazed her how her brain could still string together a coherent thought. After the build of frustration of the last three days, she thought she'd be ready to jump the older witch. She tried to relax and let Bella do what ever she planned but something was bugging her. Focusing, hard, she took a deep breath. "Bella?"

"mm"

"What did you ask Harry for?"

Bellatrix growled in frustration and rolled back on to her side of the bed. Sulking. "We'll talk about it soon, not tonight. I'm tired." she laid back, flicked her wand and extinguished the lights.

"You weren't tired a second a go." Hermione smiled in to the darkness, running a hand over a sharp hip.

"Goodnight Hermione." rolling her eyes at the answering chuckle.

"I don't think so." Hermione laughed as she pressed the woman on to her back and straddled her. Her body and mind needed this witch in every way, and tonight she would take her. The night was filled with groans, grunts and screams of pleasure, Hermione taking what she needed and Bella giving it freely.

* * *

"Bella, can I have a sec?" Harry asked stopping her outside the lab the next day.

The dark witch handed the folder she had been looking through to one of the assistants then followed him a few feet down the corridor. Out of ear shot, he asked nervously, "What happens if one of breaks our agreement?"

"Don't you dar.."

"I'm not saying I will. I'm just asking." he hated to hear that hiss of anger, especially if it was directed at him. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Noticing two people looking at them he pulled her in to an empty room. "I need to know if the stakes are as high for you as they are for me." he kept his voice low. Since the dinner he had done nothing but think about fulfilling his end of the deal. He had offered her other things that night, almost begged, but there was only so much a person could do while an entire family was watching and you were on a time limit. He hadn't had much time since to talk to her. He at least hoped that his terms would prevent any repercussions or real damage being caused by her request. What the woman had asked for wasn't impossible to give. It was dangerous and if any one found out he would be facing charges and a possible term in prison.

"I could lose her. Lose everything if I'm caught. They are higher." she snapped as she stepped in to his personal space to intimidate him. If the boy thought he could back out he had another thing coming. This was something she had thought hard about. Something that had to be done.

"Then don't..."

"I have to." she said quietly shaking her head and taking a step back. She knew he would try to talk her out of the task she had set for herself, she wouldn't allow it though. This was too important to her.

He stared at her, unable to form the words he needed to convince her. If she was caught, it meant prison. Or the kiss. If Hermione found out, Merlin knows how she would react. He shook his head, he never should have agreed to this. He could end up losing two friends. "Bella, I ca..."

"You want to know what happens if you break an agreement with a Black?" she dropped her voice and started stalking around him. Like a hunter taunting her prey. "On a normal day, you'd be tortured, whipped, humiliated then thrown to the hounds. On an occasion such as this, where old magic is involved. You couldn't even begin to imagine the pain it would cause you. You think crucio is bad, the spell binding you is a hundred times worse. It will set your blood on fire. You'd feel your insides burning, and there's no way to stop it. Your body will melt from the inside and you will watch as your skin falls away and your flesh bubbles. There will be nothing left of you but a heap of ash on the floor." she watched as his eyes grew wider with every sentence. She didn't actually know what would happen if he broke the deal, no one in history had ever been brave enough to try. Knowing her ancestors though, it would probably be worse than what she had described. "You want to go back on our agreement?"

"No." he answered. He stood there trying to find a way around it. But what ever solution he came up with, it would still be going back on his word. And that had a very painful outcome, for everyone. Taking an unsteady breath, preying to who ever would listen, he put his hand on the door handle. "Tomorrow at one, my office. Hermione has a meeting. She won't come looking for you." he said without looking at the dark witch. "You'll have about ten minutes to do what you need to." Pulling the door open he walked out knowing he had just made a mistake and preying that Bellatrix wouldn't get found out.

* * *

"You look exhausted Bella. Is work so hard that it requires you to neglect your health?" Narcissa asked that evening during tea. The dark witch had been summoned that afternoon to discuss 'things' as her sister put it. She had a suspicion that the woman wanted to talk wedding plans.

"It's not work. The labs winding down. It must be Home. I know what it's like keeping a witch happy." Draco commented cheekily winking at his aunt. "You should buy her a dil..."

"Draco, if you finish that sentence I'll make sure that is the only thing you are ever able to use to please a woman again." Bellatrix cut him off, twirling her wand in her fingers menacingly.

"Enough both of you. Draco, fetch Andi. The three of us have much to discuss." his mother ordered. She watched him leave then turned to her sister. "Bella, perhaps it would be prudent to save some energy for the honeymoon. If the girl's...appetites are proving too much, maybe you should..."

"Merlin Cissy!" the dark with groaned. "Are you really trying to give me advise about my sex life? For your information it's not that wearing me out." she snapped at her sister.

"I apologise. I simply thought you would like to talk. You look as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." the blond explained. She was trying to make up for her behaviour over the last weeks, she realised she had given her sister and her fiancée a hard time.

"Thank you Cissy but it's fine." she sighed.

"Bella, if you let me, I can help." her youngest sister offered as she sat next to her and took a cold pale hand in hers.

Bellatrix debated telling her anything. Narcissa had always been good at solving puzzles. And what ever was happening with her fiancée was definitely a puzzle. "Hermione is showing some... Similarities to a problem I've had since I was a girl." she started hesitantly. She could forget about it, tell her sister it's nothing, but if she wanted this solved so she could marry the woman she would need help.

"Similarities?"

"Her temper is quicker, her magic is stronger and as you and Draco have pointed out.. Her...appetites have grown. Most of the changes are similar to the ones I went through after I turned fifteen. When things started going bad." she finished quietly. Although she had told the girl it was nothing to be concerned over, she was a little worried. What if gifting her blood had passed on some of the darkness? What if Hermione kept changing and became what Bella used to be?

"When he found you?" the blond asked gently.

Bella nodded unable to voice her fears. She would need to spend time in the Black and Malfoy library's to see if it was even possible. And if it were, how to stop it.

"What makes you think any of those things are connected to you. There is no way that.."

"There is." Bellatrix interrupted, turning her head towards the door where the middle Black sister had just walked through.

"What's going on? You two look like you should be at a funeral." Andromeda tried to joke but stopped laughing almost immediately. The mood of her sisters was low. Narcissa turned and explained what Bella had told her.

"I wouldn't worry Bella, she's probably just exhausted. The last twelve months have been manic for her." Andi offered, trying to comfort and ease her sister.

"Bella, how would this be connected to you?" Narcissa asked, ignoring the second eldest.

The dark witch took a deep breath and told them everything about the bond. Her sisters Sat silently listening to the explanations and worries of the women. They should have been angry, shouting and screaming at hers and Hermione's deception. But they stayed quiet and understanding.

"Why aren't you more angry?" Bella asked once she had finished.

"What's there to be angry about? She now has Black blood making her a proper part of us, more than my husband can claim. And we still get what we asked for at the dinner, the ancient spells will see to it." Narcissa smiled warmly. "There are a few books on blood rituals in the library, I'll go to Black manor and fetch the rest. Don't worry Bella, if what you saying is possible, we will find a solution. Your witch will be fine." she stood and walked to the fireplace quickly disappearing, leaving Bella and Andi to start the research.

"There are ways to control it you know. The darkness." Andromeda said as they walked through the shelves a while later. Bella dropped book after book in to her waiting arms.

"Oh, how would you know?" Bellatrix asked only mildly interested. Her mind focused on her task.

"Belive it or not Bella we are more alike than you think." the woman replied.

"How so?" the dark witch asked feigning interest.

"When I le... Was asked to leave, I struggled against the power of the Black blood. Everyday I fought for control, had to fight to stay me." she said quietly.

Bellatrix turned and saw her sister had stopped a few feet back, eyes glazed with memories. "Andi, what are you talking about?" she asked as she walked back.

"The darkness you think you gained from the dark lord, it's always been there. It's us. I'm sure Narcissa would tell you the same if she would ever admit to it. Remember how father used to get, grandfather, even Sirius at times. We all have it, all who belong to the Black line. The differences are how we deal with it. I fought for years to stop it changing who I was. Cissy has probably denied it and had her own struggles and you.. well, yours was encouraged." she said placing the books on a nearby table.

"Nonsense. You expect me to belive that it was inherited? I spent years training with the dark lord, with father. Never once did he mention any such rubbish. You have no darkness in you Andromeda." Bellatrix snapped, voice rising so that it echoed through the large room.

"Didn't he? How many times did he say that this was the way of the Blacks while teaching you to cast a nasty hex? How many times did he tell you that it was a gift that you should thankful for? He wasn't talking about the spells Bella, it was always about the monster that lives inside all of us." she said gently reaching for her sister's arm.

Bellatrix jerked away before the out stretched fingers made contact. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Those were her father's exact words, but the dark Lord had told her, time and time again that it was he who made her, he who gave her the monster. Why would he lie? Why would her father not tell her? "You don't know what you're talking about sister." Bella hissed refusing to accept it.

"How would I know, how it feels? The tingle in your spine. The clawing in your skull. The hum of your blood and the fire in your bones when you give in to it, just a little. I've had my battle Bella. You are just starting yours."

The dark witch stood in stunned silence. Digesting the information, trying to come to terms with the knowledge that she had been lied to nearly all her life. Everything Andromeda had said was true. Her father's words echoing in her head, the dark lords face as he praised and encouraged her every time she learnt something faster than the others. She remembered the fits of rage as a child, how her mother would tell she had her blood in her veins too, practically begged her to fight against the other. Slowly it began to make sense. She could see it clearly. The darkness was with her the day she was born, will be until she died. She thought of her lover, sat in the office unaware that she had been infected with evil. "Her eyes change." she whispered looking at Andi. "She's changing. Its subtle, but I see it." glistening tears welling, threatening to fall.

"I can help." the other woman said quietly taking a step closer. "I've gone through it and came out the other side. You're both strong, you'll do it too." she was closer, reaching out she gathered the eldest in her arms and hugged her. "Let me help."

Bella wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tight. "She doesn't know." she said through her silent tears.

"Let's see what we find out tonight. If it's possible to share these things through a blood ritual we'll tell her together. It's not your fault Bella." Andi said as she released her and took a step back.

Bellatrix nodded, thankfully. Words couldn't describe what she felt at that moment. It was the worst mix of denial, acceptance and guilt. She gazed at her younger sister and sorrow pierced her heart. She had been left for years to deal with this alone. Pride overwhelmed her, her sister had overcome it. For that she was a stronger witch, and an even stronger woman. "Andi, I'm sorr.."

"These were all I could find but it should be enough. There are..." Narcissa stopped mid sentence. The sight shocking her in to silence. Bella in tears and Andi comforting her. "What's going on?"

The two women who looked so alike spent some time explaining everything. After a while Narcissa had reluctantly admitted to going through the same. She too offered to help. They spent the evening reading and learning all they could about blood rituals and transferral of magic and abilities, so that they were armed with enough knowledge before going to Hermione.

* * *

CaraCersei: the level of involvement that Cissy has asked for will be explained eventually I promise. Thank you for your lovely review.

HermioneLeStrange221: Thank you. Sorry to hear that you were ill, glad I managed to make you feel a little better. Hope you're well now. I'll try to stress less in future.

Terrorize: Glad you enjoyed it. I know, poor Hermione, but it shows how dedicated she is to Bellatrix. Mm yes the side effects... Lol.. What do you think she asked him for?

xAngeloftheNorthx: How could I not? Lol. Yes it would be lovely for Bella to ask something like that.. We'll have to wait and see. You haven't missed it, it's coming in a future chapter. Its nothing major though. Adamant about those babie(S) aren't you lol.

Geyella: I'm undecided on her too... There isn't too much love for dear Cissy at the moment... I'm interested... What do you think he asked for?

Thank you again to all who reviewed... Let me know your thoughts on what Bella asked Harry... I'm really interested to see what you all think it could be..

Until next time...


	51. Chapter 51

All the reviews have been wonderful, thank you all so much. It's lovely to see everyone is still enjoying this after such a long time.

Enjoy...

* * *

The brunette sat stunned. Surrounded by the three sisters she was speechless. What could some one say to what she was just told. The bond, the blood, had passed her the darkness too. Now she had to learn to live with it, control it. Was she supposed to just accept it? She had been the one who decided to go ahead with the ritual. There was no one to blame, Bella didn't know. Andi did, but how was she to know that they were to do it. Hermione sat on the sofa, legs crossed, elbow on her knee and chin resting on her hand. Still as a statue, the only sign of life her steady breathing. She wasn't sure how to feel. Angry? Why? No one could have guessed that dark magic came from old blood, most had always thought it was learnt. Some where in the back of her mind the academic rejoiced at the discovery. But for the moment, she had to focus on how it would affect and change her and how it would alter her future. A sudden thought struck her, the sharp intake of breath making those around her jump. "What about our children? How will this affect them?" she asked looking between the three.

"I suppose there is a chance..."

"It's more than a chance Bella. Since Draco's discovery of the conception spell, I knew that the children you and mis.. Hermione would have, would hold the darkness with in them. After all, it would be your magical essences mixing together. The child would be part Black therefore affected by our...condition too. That is the reason I asked to be as involved with their teaching." the voice of Narcissa travelled quietly to each person in the room. "If they are taught from a young age, it shouldn't hold them back in life. Look at Draco, he is arrogant, cheeky and cocky yes. But not evil. Luscius and I worked with him everyday from the moment he was old enough to understand. He learnt to manage and control it. Know one would even know that there was such darkness laying dormant in him.

Hermione groaned at the thought of them having a little Draco running around the house. "You could have just told me about all this, your suspicions. There would have been no need to go through the bloody dinner thing. You know I owe Draco a car don't you?" she said to the women not waiting for an answer. "If you two knew, why didn't you tell Bella? She could have.."

"In case you hadn't noticed, our sister can be a little, erratic at times. How could we predict her reaction? She may have reacted very differently to how she did this evening. Almost did, until she thought of you." Andromeda defended herself and younger sister. "How did you expect us to tell her that her whole life had been a lie? She believed the dark lord had taught her, she trained and strived everyday to please him."

Silence followed while Hermione thought it through. It was true, Bella could have fallen apart, could have raged and let her darker side take over. Her sisters had said she had stayed calm, accepted it. But why? There were so many why's.

"Why now? If you were happy to keep this a secret for so many years, why tell her now?" Hermione asked, she couldn't find the anger she knew she should be feeling toward them. They had kept it from Bella and her, but they were here trying to help. Trying to make it right. She couldn't be angry at any one. It was nobodies fault.

"When she came to us tonight, we could see she was upset over something. She didn't want to tell us but we got it out of her eventually. She had noticed changes in you. She was worried." Narcissa answered. "After Andi confessed to having the same experiences when she was younger, how could I not? We told her everything and her first concern was you." She finished gently hoping the girl would see things from their point. It hadn't been easy keeping it from Bella. Watching her almost destroy herself over and over for a man she owed nothing to. Through the years it got harder to talk to her older sister. She was ready to die for Voldermort and wouldn't have taken kindly to hearing that he was using her.

"We told her so she could help you, and your future children. Hermione trust me, if I had known that you were planning to share our blood I would have passed on the information earlier." Andromeda said sincerely.

The brunette stood up and left the room. She need some air, walking through the house and out in to the front court-yard. She wasn't angry. She was upset. Not with the sisters, not with Bella. For her children. The struggle they would face everyday. She had felt only a small part of what they would have to go through. She'd seen Bella fighting it and giving in. Could she watch her child fall apart like that? Could she watch the pain and suffering as they fought for control. She didn't know if she was strong enough to do that. With Bella it was different, there was the safe room, the sex. How was she supposed to help a child. It would be cruel to lock them in a room for something they didn't understand. She shook her head as tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Hermione." a soft voice called to her from the porch.

"Go away Narcissa, I need a minute." she kept her back to the woman. Flicking away the tears. It wouldn't do for the blond to see her cry. She already thought she was weak.

"I know this is a lot to understa.."

"I understand just fine thank you. I have the Black darkness in me. That's something I'll have to deal with for the rest of my life. But I can't force a child to go through it. I won't do it." More tears escaped, her body shook through sobs.

"You shouldn't make a decision about that yet. There are ways to help. Speak to Draco. He will tell you he had a normal happy childhood." Narcissa said as she moved closer to the distraught girl.

"Normal? Did daddy teach him to ride a bike? No... Did you take him for trips to the zoo? Picnics in the park? No, his childhood was learning to control something he had no knowledge of. His childhood was normal to him because he didn't know any different." she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "That's not the life I want for my child."

Narcissa stepped forward and without hesitation wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Hermione buried her face in the fabric of the woman's dress and sobbed. The blond didn't say a word, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. Offering comfort. Waiting patiently for the girl to calm. The brunette clung to her future sister-in-law and cried for what seemed like an age. She had so desperately wanted a child with Bella. That dream had just been shattered. She couldn't ruin an innocent life for selfish reason's.

"Hermione, there are ways to keep a balance. Your child can have the life you want them to have. A few lessons a week with me and he or she will be ready when it's time for them to go to Hogwarts." Narcissa said quietly as she held the woman close. "It will just be part of a routine. Please don't make this decision in haste. Remember there is also Bella to consider. The day she told us that you were going to give her a child, I've never seen her so happy. The way her eyes sparkled with joy was truly a beautiful and rare sight. Don't throw that all away through anger. Think it through."she pulled her closer hoping she would listen. "Please." she whispered in her ear before letting her go and stepping back.

* * *

The others left leaving the lovers alone for the first time since either of them found out about the Black 'curse' as they had taken to calling it. The silence between them was awkward and deafening. Hermione stared in to the fire-place working through her thoughts. While Bella watched her every move and facial expression.

"Talk to me." she quietly when she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"We've talked all night. I don't know what else to say." Hermione responded eyes not moving from the hearth.

"Tell me what you're thinking." she said, moving closer.

"I don't know what I'm thinking Bella. Everything makes perfect sense but it's so confusing." when she looked at Bellatrix her heart softened. This was the woman she loved more than anything. It killed her that she would have to break her heart. She had no choice. It would be cruel to inflict the curse upon a child. She just hoped that the dark witch would forgive her someday.

"What's confusing you? I can help." the older woman said as she sat next to her lover.

"Just hold me Bella." she whispered as more tears threatened to fall. She couldn't tell her yet. She needed to feel her arms around her. To be held and comforted by her protector, her witch. She knew that when she told Bella that she couldn't bring a child in to this, she would react badly. So for now, she laid her head on the woman's chest and allowed the woman to hold her one last time.

* * *

It was Bella's last day at the ministry. Fitting that she should end it this way. After a restless nights sleep she'd gotten up to find her lover gone, left for work. Bella hadn't seen her all day. She knew she was there, people were on edge rushing around to finish reports and finalizing paper work that had been ordered to be on Hermione's desk by the end of the day. Whispers the dark witch had heard, suggested that her witch was in a particularly bad mood and was taking it out on everyone in the office. She had sat waiting at her desk, hoping to see her before her meeting. But as the clock struck one she couldn't wait any longer.

Following the corridor round she spied the door she would be going through in less than a minute. Slowing her pace she looked around to see if any one else was in the area. Seeing no one she relaxed a little and waited. The sound of the door opening was her signal. Pressing her back against the wall, she watched Harry leave his office. Her ten minutes had begun. Quickly making her way across, she pushed the door and entered silently. A smirk graced her face as she clicked the lock in to place.

FIVE DAYS EARLIER:

"Bellatrix, I can't. There must be something else." Harry pleaded. Looking over the dark witches shoulder he watched his best friend wrapping her arms around Teddy. "If she found out.."

"She won't, not until after its done." the women cut it. She had struggled to think of anything to ask from the boy when Hermione had told her he would be the representative. That was until they had gotten the news about who would be joining the rehab program. As much as she loved her witch, at times, she could be naïve. She had lived through a war, witnessed and been victim to the worst of humanity, but the girl refused to see the truth sometimes. Some people were beyond help, some people weren't worth the effort. Bellatrix herself had damaged Hermione, something she had to live with every day. Each time the dark witch saw the scar on her lover's arm she wished it hadn't happened, regretted every drop of blood she spilt, she'd spend the rest of her life repaying the woman. Whereas Ron Weasley would not leave her alone. Bella knew his kind, lived with them nearly every day of her adult life. He would promise to change, swear he hadn't touched a drop. He'd be kind and sweet for the first few weeks, until something upset him. Men like him lived by habit, it wouldn't take much for him to weasel his way back in to her life. Then one day, when she thinks she's safe, believes that he has changed, he'll strike again. Men like him, needed to feel in control, to show their dominance.

"I can't let you hurt him, you'll end up in prison or worse. He wouldn't think twice about reporting you. Bella please, think of something else." Harry pleaded again. He hated Ron for what he did, but the memory of who the red-head used to be stopped him from agreeing. He had beaten the man twice and twice he struggled and fought with his conscience. He told himself Ron deserved it, it was mild in comparison to what he did to Hermione. His best friends physical scars had healed, but he saw her panic every time her eyes caught a glimpse of red hair, her hands shake every time his name was mentioned. He closed his eyes and remembered the night Hermione had fallen in to his study, bloodied and broken. His heart raced and gut clenched. Opening his eyes he looked at his best friend. She was happy now, strong. He couldn't let any one take that from her.

"Think about what would happen if he found out about me and her. What he would do if he managed to get her alone. You may have fooled yourself in to believing that he's changed, that the prison clinic has helped him. But I know what men like him are like, I've seen the real damage they can cause. Is that what you want for her?" Bellatrix hissed.

His resolve was crumbling. He loved Hermione, and he knew she was right. Nothing and no one would hurt her again. "You won't attack him, not physically. Warn him, tell him what ever you need to but you don't touch him." he said voice a low grumble. His terms weren't for Rons sake, he didn't want to lose Bella. He couldn't stand by and watch he sign her own prison sentence. If he could keep the damage to a minimum, if he could prevent any real harm coming to Ron, Bella would be safe and free. And Hermione would stay happy.

"Agreed. If she asks, don't tell her. I will once it's over." the dark witch release a sigh of relief as the privacy charm dropped. Potter was bound now, there was nothing he could do to stop what ever she decided. After all his terms were no physical attacks, he hadn't mentioned her wand.

PRESENT DAY:

"When will I see Hermione?" Ron asked without turning around. A heartbeat of silence past. "Harry, I asked..." as he turned in his chair his mouth dropped open. Scrambling to his feet he pressed back in to the desk. "Lestrange." he spat as if the name were venom in his mouth.

"Weasel." she greeted almost playfully. For anyone who knew her, had seen her during her service to the dark lord would know the tone was anything but.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he hissed as he stepped to the side moving further in to the office.

"I've come to chat." she replied lightly, taking a few steps forward. She giggled as she watched him move to put the desk between them.

"Harry will be back any second, you'd best leave or you'll regret it." he warned. He didn't know the extent of hers and Harry's friendship. Didn't realise that if he was given a choice between Ron Weasley or Bellatrix Black, Harry would stand by the witch every time.

"That so?" she smiled sweetly. A few more steps and she could smell the fear pouring of the boy. "I best make this quick then."

"Wha...what do you want? I've done nothing to you."

"I've a little warning for you." she said as she slipped her wand from her sleeve and tapped it against her thigh. "Stay away from her." her voice and face darkened.

"Hermione? That has nothing to do with you. Mine and Hermione's relationship is private..."

"Relationship?" she hissed. "Relationship, is that what you call it? Here's me thinking, beating someone half to death, hexing and abusing them was torture."

"You'd know. Besides what happens between me and her is none o.."

"None of my business? Oh but it is. She belongs to another now weasel."

"Liar. You're lying. She belongs to me. We've been through too much together. I'll make her see that it's meant to be. She'll come around. She's mine." he rambled staring at her with wide eyes. "Who?" he hissed. "Who's the little bitch fucking, I warned her. The whore. It's Harry isn't it. I'll kill him, and her." he paced behind the desk rambling to himself. "There's always been something... Something between them. That time in the woods camping. I left. She was on her knees for him then. I'll show her, the slu..."

A loud band and a blinding light filled the room. Bellatrix stood on the other side of the desk, wand raised, breathing heavy. Fighting for control. How dare the useless waste of flesh speak of her witch like that. She had resolved to not touch or hex the boy. But the vile words he spewed caused her to see red and she snapped.

"Don't you dare say another word. That woman has never belonged to you. She has always been better than you. You vile disgusting vermin." she spat as she stalked around the desk the stand over him.

"Fuck off Lestrange. That cunt has always been mine." he spat as he tried to push himself in to a sitting position.

"SEGMENTUM." she shouted. Blood spurted from several different parts of his body. He fell back to the ground and screamed, clutching at the wounds trying to stop the flow.

"Stay away from her. Or next time, you die." she hissed, watching him scramble across the floor, leaving a red trail on the carpet. She flicked her wand and the blood disappeared, the slices in his skin vanished and the room was silent. As she turned to leave the sound of a deep chuckle stopped her in her tracks.

"It's you isn't it Lestrange. Pansy was telling the truth. You're the one fucking her? You lowered yourself to bedding a mudblood." he laughed as he used the desk to pull himself up. "Is her cunt as tight as I remember?"

She spun towards him wand poised curse on her lips. "Cruci.." a force slammed in to her knocking her to the ground. She scrambled to get to her feet and finish what she started but a weight on her upper body kept her down. Twisting her head she saw Harry holding her shoulders down.

"Bella stop." he growled struggling against the woman's thrashing.

"Get off!"

"Stop he's not worth it. Look at me you need to calm down." he begged as she managed to twist on to her back.

Harry quickly grabbed the wrist of her right arm noticing she still had hold of the wand just in time. "Stop." he slammed her arm against the ground forcing her to let go of the magical wood. "Aurors are on the way. Stay still." she hissed just as the door swung open.

Harry nodded his head to his former friend and the two men secured him between them.

"Take him away. Lock him in the holding cell." he ordered the men.

"What about her?" one asked looking at the thrashing woman under his boss.

"I'll take care of her. Go, secure him." He turned back to Bella and picked up her wand as he released her and stood in front of the door.

"Give me my wand." she growled as she stalked towards him. Her eyes were black and fierce. She wasn't in control.

"I can't do that. Bella you need to calm down. Look at me I'm not going to hurt you." he tucked her wand in the back of his jeans and holstered his own. Showing his hands in a sign of peace. "Look at me Bella. Focus please." he begged as she came closer. "Bellatrix, stop." she was inches away when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Pinning her arms at her sides holding her in a bear hug. "Bella please." he whispered in her ear. He felt her relax slightly and supported her weight against his chest. Lifting his arm he stroked her hair, shushing her quietly as she calmed.

The sound of the flames in the fireplace made him turn his head. The image that greeted him caused his heart to sink.

"Bring her to my office now Potter." the stern, angry voice of Kingsley ordered.

"Shit." was the last thing the dark witch heard before the world turned black and she slumped to the ground.

* * *

CaraCersei: *blush* thank you. Such a lovely review. I am trying to keep the updates more regular. And yes... I love all the black sisters.

Greyella: Was it what you thought? The plot took a life of its own. Glad you're enjoying it still.

Terrorize: :-D... Hope I didn't disappoint you. You might have to wait to see that... If at all.

xAngeloftheNorthx: Um... After this chapter I think you might be a little upset with me..lol

Trix-of-Black: welcome back :-) I'll be honest and tell you that I've missed your reviews. And your updates. Thank you for such a lovely review. Did you guess what she would ask for?

Thanks again everyone. Each review pushes me to update faster.. Your support is greatly appreciated. Xxx

And thank you to everyone who reviewed One Night. happy you enjoyed it.

Until next time...


	52. Chapter 52

Such wonderful reviews from everyone. Thank you so much. It means a lot. Please pardon any mistakes that I'm guaranteed to have missed.

Enjoy...

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking agreeing to something like that?" the voice of a very angry Hermione penetrated the groggy haze of Bellatrix mind.

"We negotiated terms. Nothing was supposed to happen. He goaded her 'Mione. You can't blame her for reacting the way she did." she heard Harry defending her.

"I don't blame her, I blame you. Did you honestly think having my fiancé and my ex in the same room was a good idea. What did you think was going to happen? They would sit down and have a nice chat over a cup of tea? Jesus Harry! She saw the bloody memory of what he did." Bellatrix cracked an eye open and saw the boys back to her and her witch pacing the floor. She was laid on a sofa that had obviously been conjured after she passed out. Hermione was angry that much was clear. The dark witch was about to sit up when Harry's words froze her in place.

"I would have done the same thing she did. Do you know he was planning to come after you. Even with the magical contract in place, he was going to apparate you to his grandparents place in the middle of the countryside. He was going to keep you there until you agreed that you and he belonged together. My aurors questioned him, amazing what you learn when you can get in to someone's head. He's sick Hermione, he is obsessed with you. Bellatrix was looking out for you. You should be happy you have some one like her willing to put everything on the line to protect you." his voice was tight and angry. With every sentence it raised in volume. "So you stand there and judge me all you like, scream and shout if you want, I don't care. I know, we did the right thing. If this hadn't happened today, tomorrow you would have been gone. She saved you from what ever twisted plan Ron had in mind for you." he had stood up half way through his speech and was now standing inches away from his best friend.

"You should have told me she was planni..."

"He couldn't. The magic wouldn't let him." Bellatrix interrupted. Sitting up, she held her head as pain shot through, there was a lump where she had hit it against the floor when Harry tackled her.

"Why did you..."

"To protect you." came the answer before the question was even uttered. "He wouldn't have left you alone. We all know that." she added quietly.

Hermione closed her darkening eyes and took a deep breath. She had been ready to lay in to the pair of them. To scream and shout at them until her voice disappeared. But how could she argue with that. After Harry told her of Ron's plan, and Bella stating the simple truths. They had saved her from a sickening fate. Merlin knows what Ron was capable of these days, he could've done anything to her if he had managed to get her to the house in the country.

"Bella, do you realise how serious this is?" Hermione asked quietly, stepping around Harry to speak to her lover face to face.

"Yes." she answered simply. Standing up fighting the nausea, she stepped closer to Hermione. The girl took a step back.

"You could go back to prison. I'll be surprised if Kingsley doesn't walk through that door with a dementor in tow. Honestly what were you thinking?" she had resumed her pacing again ignoring the hurt look on Bella's face. She didn't look at her fiancée for the next ten minutes. They all stood silently waiting for the minister to arrive.

"Harry could you leave us for a minute." Bellatrix asked. The look he gave her seemed to say 'I shouldn't' but instead he nodded. "I'll be right outside." the dark witch wasn't sure whether that was a warning or a comfort.

"Hermione, stop. Now talk to me. Something has been bothering you since yesterday. Is it about what my sisters told us?" she asked as she gently grabbed the girls arms to stop her relentless pacing.

"Now really isn't the time Bella." Hermione snapped, jerking her arms out of the woman's hands.

Taking a step back the woman let out a sarcastic laughed. "Now seems like a perfect time to me. Seeing as I'm about to be carted back to hell. You may as well tell me whats going on."

"We have bigger things to worry about right no.."

"The minister is here." Harry said as he re-entered the room moments after leaving. Every one of them fell silent, arguments and problems forgotten for the moment. They stayed on their feet as Kingsley walked in and situated himself behind Harry's desk.

"Sit down." he snapped and two out of the three immediately obeyed.

"Is this necessary? Just call in your dogs I'll go quietly." Bellatrix said scowling at the man. Missing the pained looked on her lovers face.

"Miss Black, you are not going back to prison. Now sit down." he said without looking up from the papers in his hand.

Three shocked faces stared back at him. None knowing what to say. Harry and Hermione had been ready to plea self-defence. To argue and even beg for the woman's freedom. But there was no need.

"Miss Black, fortunately for you Mr weasley had been planning something against miss Granger."

"Fortunately!?" Harry practically shouted in a tone of disgust. How can he use that word? Harry thought, how could it ever be fortunate that someone was planning to attack Hermione?

"Otherwise.." the minister continued, ignoring Harry. "This meeting would be going very differently. The arours involved have taken an oath of secrecy, I presume none of you will be saying anything of what happened today." he paused for confirmation, none was given. Only three angry or blank faces stared back at him. "None of the other board members are aware of what transpired and Mr Weasley has agreed to a stay in st Mungo's psychological unit. Another saving grace is that the Skeeter witch hasn't been sniffing around lately." Hermione shifted uncomfortably, unnoticed by any one but Bellatrix.

"Why? Harry snapped.

"Why what Mr Potter?" Kingsley asked raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Why haven't you told the other board members? There are more than enough who want Bella back behind bars. This would have been the perfect opportunity for you to win their confidence back and secure your seat for another term." Harry said, voice thick with anger for the man. Kingsley used to be one of the few he looked up to, aspired to be like. Now, the man just made him sick.

"There has been a great interest in the rehab program. We have had some very influential and wealthy people looking in to investing. If it were to get out that Miss Black has relapsed..."

"She hasn't relapsed, she was defending me. Just like Harry would defend Luna or you would your partner. Don't turn it in to something it's not... Sir." Hermione snapped remembering at the last moment who it was she was speaking to. Her anger was rising to a point that was becoming hard for her to control. Taking slow steady breaths, she tried to calm herself. She had an inkling that this was only a fraction of what Bella had to deal with when trying to control the darkness.

"Whatever it was, if it got out the investors would turn tail and run. The ministry simply can not afford that. I trust you will not allow such a misjudgment to happen again Harry." instead of arguing Harry nodded. The sooner he could get Kingsley out of his office the better. The man had become such a sell out.

"Miss Black, today is your last day correct?"

"It is." she answered folding her arms across her chest and staring down at the man.

"I hope not to see you in these halls again after today is over. But remember, one more mishap and your chances are up." he said as he rose from behind the desk and walked to the door. "Oh, Miss Granger, Arthur and Molly wish to speak with you as soon as you are available. I believe they want to discuss today's incident. Tell them miss Black was defending herself and nothing more." he said before leaving the three alone.

The brunette groaned. "Harry, would you mind taking care of it please. I can't face them." truth was she didn't want to see them, each one reminded her of Ron in their own way.

"Of course." he nodded before going to find the senior weasleys. He didn't want to see them either, but it was for Hermione. The entire family had shown their true colors over the past year, the only one who Harry had a tiny amount of respect left for was Arthur. He was the only one to admit that their son had a problem. Ron's mother, brothers and sister would rather turn a blind eye to what was staring them in the face. Maybe if been more supportive after his injury, maybe if they hadnt have been so self involved they could have stopped it from getting out of hand.

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed. It was five pm, Narcissa and Andromeda were due at their house in just over half an hour. They were supposed to be starting their training today. "We had best get home, your sisters.."

"Can wait, we have things we need to discuss first." the dark witch interrupted. She took Hermione's hand and pulled her to the fire-place.

When the witches stepped out of the other side in to the library, Hermione went straight to her liquor cabinet. Pouring two glasses of whiskey, she took one to Bella and slumped on the couch. She had hoped to put this conversation off for a day or two. There was silence for a while. Both women lost in their thoughts.

"Tell me whats going on." Bella said quietly. "And don't say nothing, you've always been a terrible liar." the dark witch said with a small smile, hoping to coax the younger witch out of the mood she had trapped herself in.

"Bella we don't have time to do this now. Your sisters have just arrived." she sighed before sipping the Amber liquid.

"I'll send them away if I have to." she threatened angrily. She had been patient with the girl but now her avoidance was starting to grate.

"Later." Hermione dismissed before standing up and walking towards the exit.

Before she had time to react the dark witch had her wand in hand and locked the door.

"Don't be silly Bellatrix. Open the door." the brunette sighed as she turned to her. "I'll do it myself." she huffed under her breath when Bella made no move to unlock it.

"Signa." the older witch hissed pointing the wand at the door and fireplace.

"Sealing the exits, really Bella?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow and walked closer to the woman.

"This needs to be sorted now." the dark witch growled, ignoring the flash of black eyes staring back at her. Hermione was deeper in the darkness than ever before, she was letting it take over.

"I don't feel like talking, open the door." the brunette snapped, moving closer until she was stood toe to toe with her lover.

The dark witch stared defiantly at the girl. Both breathing heavily, anger flashing in both pairs of eyes. Wands drawn but not yet pointed at each other. "You want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Hermione hissed, voice like sweet venom. Stepping back, making it seem as if she was going to walk away. Bellatrix never relaxed not even slightly. She knew how unpredictable people could be. The girl spun, wand pointed at her face. "Hard way it is then."

"Don't be stup.."

"Flipedo." Bellatrix was knocked back in to a large shelf behind her. Standing up, she readied herself for the next attack. "Don't do this Hermione." she raised her wand and pointed it towards the brunette.

The girl laughed and flicked her wrist. A stream of arrows fired from the tip of her wand flying towards Bellatrix. The older woman ducked and rolled in the opposite direction, reluctant to send a curse towards her lover. The girl was no longer in control, this wasn't her fault. She slipped behind a stack of shelves giving herself time to think on what to do.

"Come on baby. Don't hide." Hermione taunted as she walked towards the woman's hiding place.

"I'm not hiding, I'm giving you the chance to stop this foolishness." Bellatrix answered. Seems her only choice was to give the girl what she wanted. She hoped they didn't cause each other too much damage. Stepping out from behind the stack she smirked at the girl. "Are you going to stop?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"What's the matter? Scared you'll be beaten by a Gryffindor?" Hermione laughed as she raised her wand again.

"A girl like you could never take me down." Hermione had briefly forgotten that Bellatrix was apt at performing non verbal spells. So when the bombarda hit the floor in front of her, sending her propelling backwards it came as a surprise.

"Missed me." she grunted, quickly getting over the shock as she started dusting her robes clean.

She advanced on the more experienced witch again, only to be sent backwards with an effortless twirl of the dark walnut.

"Defodio." the brunette shouted from her position on the floor. She was becoming frustrated. Getting up while Bellatrix was distracted by the gouging hex. She ran towards her target, ready to cast again.

"Aresto momentum." Bellatrix noticed the girl just in time. The spell hit her arm and she instantly slowed down. Hermione was by no means safe to approach. She was still capable of shooting hexes off. So the older witch moved further back in to library amongst the tall shelves and stacks. Buying herself sometime. Hermione hadn't sent anything she couldn't handle, in fact compared to what she was used to they were mild hexes her lover was using.

"Beeellaatriiiix." she heard moments later called out in a sing-song tone. Obviously Hermione had countered her charm and was on the hunt once again. The girl showed no sign of stopping. Bellatrix would need to do something and fast if she was to get through to her. She vaguely heard the sound of someone beating their fists against wood, before she had time to think about it, she spotted her lover rounding the corner. "Come out come out where ever you are." the childish song was sung deceptively sweet.

"Right here lover." the dark woman stepped forward, in to the light. Hermione smirked and struck with such speed and force, Bellatrix didn't have time to counter. "Diffindo." the older woman ducked a fraction of a second too late. The hex hit her on the left shoulder, neck and face. Blood spurred from her shoulder. She grabbed it and groaned, the injuries on her neck and face were minor but still stung. With no time to counter the curse or treat the injury, she looked up and saw Hermione clutching at her shoulder. She must have been hit by debris. "Diffindo maxima." the girl hollered. Bright blue light shot from the end of Hermiones wand and broke off in to several smaller parts. Bellatrix raised her wand "Protego." every shard of the spell hit the shield and rebounded towards Hermione. The girl hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"Hermione?" Bellatrix called out a minute later when the brunette hadn't moved. Slowly pulling herself forward she crawled towards the girl. Her shoulder crying out in protest. There was sever pain on her right side along her ribs, briefly checking she found no blood and deduced that she had broken them. She struggled to breath as she came within inches of the girl laid out on the floor.

"Bellatrix! Bella!" the two sisters voices shouted out from somewhere in the room. Having no energy or breath to spare she ignored them. The sound of footsteps running against the hard floor echoed through the library. The dark witch finally made it to her lover, checking her over, she gasped. There was a long gash along the right side of her ribs and she was losing blood fast.

"Bella, what did you do." her youngest sister gasped as she ran over to the pair on the floor. Pushing Bella away she took in the sight of the girl and immediately started working on healing her. Andromeda tried to move the oldest of the Blacks to one side to do the same to her injuries, but the moment she touched Bella, she screamed in pain. Not for her arm or any other injury, it was Narcissa healing Hermione that caused such a reaction. It felt as though every one of Bellas ribs were being cracked and broken. She doubled over in pain, breathing in short shallow pants.

"Stop." she croaked quietly. The blond didnt hear and continued. "Stop." she said louder, grabbing hold of Andi she moved back to her lovers side.

"Bella, if I don't stop the bleeding..."

"You're making it worse. I can feel it." she panted as she moved her sisters hands away from the girl.

"What do you mean you can feel it?" Andi asked gently, worry etched across her face.

"We have a.. a physical connection." she struggled to explain. "No time, you have to help me. Hold on to her." she gasped as she dragged her wand from the floor. The two younger woman clutched the girl and all four disappeared.

They landed unsteadily in a rocky gorge that neither of the two younger sisters recognised. "Where are we?" Narcissa asked as she looked around. The sky was dark but she could make out trees and shrubbery.

"Help me." Bellatrix said trying to levitate Hermione but having no energy to cast. Andromeda performed the spell. With the dark witch leading they made their way through bushes and trees, along a dangerously unstable path until they came to a large rock hidden behind a wall of ivy.

Bellatrix held on to a tree for support, clutching at her ribs, breathing becoming increasingly difficult. "Smear her blood on the rock Cissy." she ordered and watched as her sister rubbed a blood smeared hand against the grey wall. She hadn't been sure it would work. If there as enough Black blood in Hermione to open the cave. She smiled as the arch way was revealed. Forcing herself to move, she led them inside, through the tunnel until they reached the healing pool. Without a second thought, Bellatrix dropped in to the water and held her arms out for her sisters to bring her lover over. Hesitantly the two laid the girl at the side of the pool and helped push her in. The water around them turned red as the blood was washed away. Bella held Hermione around the shoulders. Moving her around the pool, whispering encouragement and kissing her damp head.

It was an hour before she acknowledged her sisters again. They had stood patiently watching the two women in the water.

"Andi, can you strip us. Our clothes are weighing us down." she asked quietly without looking up.

The second eldest stepped forward and did as was asked with a quick flick of her wand. "Bella, is she..."

"Healing. It'll take a few hours." she answered as she gently pushed water over Hermione's injury. She could feel the effects of the pool on her own injuries. The echo of pain in her ribs began to ease as her lovers bones and skin started knitting back together. The dark witch was thankful that the girl was unconscious, the pain for her would be unbearable.

"What is this place?" Narcissa asked as she moved around the water chamber. "Why did you bring her here?" her sisters watched as she ran her hands over the sparkling walls, the soft ground until finally she dipped her hands in to the warm water of the healing pool. The blond gasped. Her skin tingled where the water repaired the small cracks and imperfections caused by age and years of use.

"This was my gift from our grandfather." Bellatrix answered quietly. They spent a while listening to and asking the dark witch questions about the cave.

"Why didn't you tell us.. Tel me about it. The times... You could have saved yourself so much pain." Narcissa whispered, remembering many occasions she had witnessed her sister fighting for her life after some mission the dark lord had sent her on. The nights she had returned covered in blood barely hanging on to life, could have been avoided if she had shared this place.

"I couldn't, I was never supposed to. It will likely seal itself once we leave. I. .I had to save her though." a tear slipped from her eye as she gazed at the witch floating in front of her.

"What happened between you two?" Andi asked as she sat next to the pool, watching Bella cling helplessly to the girl.

"The darkness, the curse. It took over. She didn't know what she was doing, she wasn't in control." the woman said quietly, letting the tears fall. She felt guilty, her witch was in this state because of her and her ancestors. She should never have gone through with the blood ritual. She should have calmed the girl, spoken to her family. None of this would have happened if she wasn't a Black. For the first time in her life Bellatrix cursed her name and her family."I pushed her. I think... I think she blames me. I don't know how to make it right." she sobbed quietly.

"You don't have to fix it Bella. Just learn to deal and live with it." Andi offered, trying to comfort her distraught sister. "She'll be ok."

"She will change her mind about the child, she's just panicking at the moment. When things settle, and she realises it's manageable and a normal life is poss..."

"What do you mean? Change her mind about the child? Has she said something to you?" Bellatrix asked her youngest sister. Eyes wide, wondering why her fiance would choose Narcissa to confide in instead of her.

"Yes, when she left the room after learning about... I found her in the court-yard. She was crying, she said she co... Couldn't bring a child in to this. That it wouldn't be fair to force the curse on to an innocent life." the blond explained. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew Bella. I thought she would have told you."

"She doesn't want a child with me." She felt pain grip her heart and squeeze. Her breathing faltered and more tears stung her eyes. Because of who she was, she was about to lose everything. Through the years she had done some terrible things. Committed some heinous crimes. Hermione had seen past all that, had been willing to leave it in the past and spend her life with her. Now, because of an ancient birth right, because of her family and ancestors the girl was going to give it all up. She pulled brunette closer. She couldn't lose her, wouldn't give her up. Having a baby with this woman would have been a dream come true. But having her love was a privilege. Her heart broke for the child she would never have, the child she had loved before conceiving.

She buried her face in Brown curls and sobbed. Clutching on to the girl as if she were a life line. Bellatrix moved them in to the middle of the pool. Her cries echoing off the walls as her heart shattered. She would never hold a new-born in her arms knowing it was hers. She would never know the joy of watching her child take its first steps or hearing its first word. She would never be called mom and have the unconditional love that a son or daughter has for their mother. Through her pain she couldn't bring herself to blame Hermione. She had made the choice that she thought was best, for herself and for the innocent child. Bellatrix knew what it was like growing up with a monster living inside. She couldn't hate the girl for her decision. But it didn't stop the pain that threatened to pierce her heart.

"Bella, why don't you take a break. Rest. You've been in there for hours. Let me look after her." Narcissa said trying to coax her sister back to the edge. She felt responsible for her sorrow. She thought the girl had told her. If she had known, she would have approached the subject with more delicacy.

"Leave. Now. Both of you." She hissed, turning her back on them.

"Bella, please.."

"Leave!" the room darkened and the ground shook. The cave reacted to her pain. Forcing the younger sisters to back away quickly. Leaving Bellatrix to her grief.

* * *

Terrorize: Poor Bella... All she ever wanted was a child and now... Lol, I do enjoy a bit of Ron bashing. I really don't like the guy.

Greyella: Good. I like surprising people. I'm still curious what you thought it was. Aww, hope your heart can take it.

HermioneLestrange221: I do love my cliffhangers. Both are having a hard time controlling their temper. We'll have to wait and see how things pan out.

Trix-of-Black: No, she was preparing herself for Bella to leave. It will break my heart too. Glad you enjoyed this chapter.

xAngeloftheNorthx: ...0_0... What can I say. They are together. Don't hate me, the plot has taken a life of its own.

MadameBellamione: Welcome to my story. So happy to hear that you're enjoying it so much. Hope you like the rest.

Imperfectionisunderrated: Wow... So much to answer... I know Bella and Sirius didn't go to school together but I needed that connection between them for this. I hope it didn't put you off. Hermione did make a request or two but that's not come in to play yet. It will in a later chapter or maybe a sequel... Thank you I keep forgetting to put a translation in. Lol Google translate is great... It's the very reason I don't use my language in this fic, if it was put in to the translator, it comes out all backwards and wrong 0_0 thank you for the offer. I know I've missed loads but I'll hopefully I'll address all of your questions and concerns soon in the next few chapters.

I feel like I need to explain something to you all. When I started writing this story I completed it in about 30 chapters. During that time there were events and changes in my life that influenced the storyline and plot. As a result, I've had to change and delete a lot of the original stuff. Since then it's grown and changed from 30 to 50 plus chapters. That fact that you have all stuck with me and continued this long journey means so much. Every single review, fav and follow is greatly appreciated. So from the bottom of my heart... I truly thank you.

Until next time...


	53. Chapter 53

Your reviews, as always, are wonderful. Thank you so much.

All mistakes are my own, please forgive the one's I've missed.

Enjoy...

* * *

The chamber was quiet, the only unwelcome sound was of dripping water in the distance. She heard the other witch's steady breathing from the far side of the room. Her place in the corner had become her haven. She sat curled in to herself. Knees up to her chest, arms hugging them to her. Hours had disappeared while she stayed in that position. Tear tracks stained her face and pain warped her heart. Her lover, her wife to be, lay healed at the side of the pool. She would stay sleeping for a little while longer. An injury like that would have taken its toll, even with the waters power.

Bellatrix sat staring at Hermione. Wondering why she didn't hate her. She should, she had promised her a dream and taken it away again. No, she thought. I've taken it away. With this Black curse that runs through my veins. The monster that lurks beneath the surface. How she hated herself, her ancestors for what she was. She couldn't hate the other woman. She had shown her more love, more patients more of life than any one had ever bothered to before. This woman was the reason she was still alive. More tears fell silently as she watched her lover. But the pain in her chest was unbearable, the loss of her child heavy on her soul. Her heartbroken. She thought about the past twenty-four hours and it all made sense. The reason Hermione had been acting the way she had. Why she had withdrawn in to herself. She hadn't been able to tell her. A child was out of the question. A gift that she had let slip through her fingers. Her punishment for years of wrongdoings and living in darkness. She sobbed, rocking her body. Trying to find a small amount of comfort. None came.

More time passed. Bella wasn't sure how long, unable to tell whether it was still night-time or if the sun had risen. The cave was dark and cold, it suited her mood. She had cast a warming charm on the girl when she had started to shiver. That was a while ago. Staring in to nothingness she contemplated where they went from here. Will her and Hermione stay together and continue with their plans of marriage? Did she even want to? Did Hermione? What happens after that? Would she end up resenting the girl, would Hermione have a constant cloud of guilt hanging over her? There were too many questions for her to handle in her state. When she heard the girl groan, it was both unwelcome and welcome. Hermione stirred and her face screwed up with the residual pain in her ribs. Bella didn't move to her side. She waited for the girl to open her eyes.

"How do you feel?" her voice was husky from not being used for so long. Her own body ached and her head pounded. But she ignored it, the need to make sure Hermione was ok outweighed her own.

Hermione rolled to her side and pushed herself up in to a seated position. "Like I've been hit by a bus." she groaned as she straightened up, holding her side as she moved. She looked around surprised at their location "We're in your cave?" it was rhetorical but Bella nodded. "Why are we..." she gasped as a flood of memories assaulted her mind. "Oh God Bella are you ok? Did I injure you?" she asked scrambling to her feet and slowly making her way to the woman huddled in the corner, ignoring the dizziness and nausea.

The witch shrugged and tightened her arms around herself. "It's healed." she replied as if it were no big deal. Truth be known it wasn't. She had suffered worse from the dark lord, from her father. The injury Hermione had caused would have been considered a love tap by either of the men.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered as she knelt in front of her. Running her hands over the woman's bare shoulder, remembering where she had hit. She felt Bella tense at her touch. "Please don't be frightened of me. I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm not frightened, what do you take me for some silly little first year." she snapped and pushed the girl away. Standing up she gathered her clothes and started to dress. "I've lived through worse and had to face worse than you."

"Bella.."

"Your clothes are there." the dark witch interrupted. She had decided to make things easy on the girl. As soon as they returned to Hermione's manor she'd pack her things and move back to her own home. She had thought to do it while the girl was asleep, but realising she was the only one with a wand she had to make sure Hermione got back. She didn't expect the girl to make a choice as hard as this one. And Bella didn't know if she could live without at least trying for a child with the woman she loved. It hurt too much to think of it. Looking at the woman every day would be like fresh heart-break over an over again. Best if she stayed alone. No one to hurt or be hurt by and no one to rely on. If you have no dreams they can't be shattered.

"Bella." Hermione approached the woman and gently held her arm to still her. "If it's not fear then what? Why are you acting like this?" she asked quietly, turning the dark witch to face her. She was met with cold hard eyes and silence.

"Acting like what? Cold? Distant? Sound familiar? Tell me, why is it acceptable for you to act that way with no explanation, but not me?" the dark with snapped, ripping her arm out of the girl light grip.

"I... There's been things on my mind. I've... I'm sorry I needed to get something straight in my head.."

"Oh I know." Bellatrix hissed. Watching the girls face fall and pale. "You should know by now Hermione, Narcissa is terrible at keeping others secrets."

Recovering quickly from her shock and ignoring the guilty flip of her stomach, Hermione looked the woman in the eye. "It wasnt a secr.."

"What I don't understand, is why you chose her to confide in. Fuck Andi would have been a better choice, at least she would have waited until you were awake before blurting your secrets. Why didn't you come to me, talk to me." she growled the last part. Hurt in her eyes and pain in her face.

"I didn't go looking for your sister Bella. She found me, I was in the court-yard. She was just there." Hermione defended. Not sure what else to say.

"And you didn't think to hold your tongue, to wait until we were alone?" Bellatrix asked moving away from the girl. Her anger and pain was starting to get the better of her.

"I wasn't thinking at the time. I was upset, scared." the brunette said, tears threatening to fall. "She offered a shoulder to cry on that's all. I was never going to keep it a secret, I was waiting for the right time." she sobbed. All the pain, fear and confusion spilling out of her. "Bellatrix I love you it was never my intention to hurt you. I hadn't even settled on a decision yet, I was going to speak with Draco. I wanted as much information as possible before coming to you and discussing it. His mother and father trained and taught him. I want to know what kind of childhood he had." she finished quietly, burying her face in her hands.

"Why?" the dark woman asked quietly, eyes softening as she gazed at the girl. She couldn't help wanting to wrap her in her arms and hold her tight. Her anger began to dwindle as the need to comfort her lover grew. And hope sprung in her heart.

"Because if we decided to go ahead with our plans, I want to know that our child will have a normal or close to normal up bringing. I don't want him or her going through a daily battle to keep control of themselves. I don't want to watch the pain and confusion of not understanding whats happening inside. It would be cruel. And Draco is the only one I can ask about it." she explained, wiping tears from her face. If Tonks had survived she would have gone to her. Before she died her and Hermione had become close. There was nothing they couldn't or wouldn't talk about.

"Was that Cissy's idea? To speak with Draco? Did Andi offer no solution?" Bella asked. Slowly stepping towards the brunette wanting nothing more than to hold her close. If what she was saying was true, the child was not lost after all, there might still be a chance.

"It was, I suppose it makes sense. He seems... Normal. But that's now. I want to know what it was like for him at five, six, seven. He may have had a miserable childhood, he was such a git in school. How do I know that wasn't transferred from the lessons at home. I don't want our child making others lives miserable because of what's happening inside them. I want our son or daughter to he happy. I can't take the chance that they could turn out to be a recluse who locks themselves away from the world because they are frightened of what they would do if someone made them angry." Hermione rambled. Knowing most of she was saying was coming out wrong. She was trying to make the woman understand the way she was thinking. It was difficult when she didn't even really know herself. "Why would Andi offer anything even if she had been out in the court-yard with us?"

"Because of Nymphadora. I just assumed my sister would have told you how it had been for my niece growing up." the dark witch said quietly. Silence followed. Bella making sense of what the girl had said. The dark witch would want all of that for their child too. A thought came to her suddenly.

"There's Teddy." Bella offered walking closer to the girl and taking her hand.

"What?" she said looking up from their joined hands. Shocked at how quick her woman's mood could change.

"Teddy. He's part black. Our blood is strong. Anyone can see it in him. Just look at him. His five years have been mostly normal. Considering his circumstances. Losing is parents and being raised by his grandmother wouldn't have been easy for any involved. Especially in the beginning. If anything, something like that would have set the darkness off. But he's a good, healthy, ordinary magical child." the older explained. She wondered why Andi hadn't suggested to Hermione to speak with the boy, to watch him. It would have been more informative than speaking with Draco.

"I never even thought of him." Hermione gasped. Annoyed at herself for missing the obvious. "Of course the Black blood will be strong in him, he's Andi's grandson. It never even occurred to me that it might affect him." she said quietly losing herself in of her friend for a moment. She turned her eyes to her lovers. "Nymph used to get angry sometimes, I mean really angry. But she never lost control, she'd grumble and moan and occasionally shout at people but she was never over the top." she smiled. "Do you think that was a result of your sister teaching her? Do you think she's doing the same with teddy?" Hermione asked. Bella was right, she'd be better off spending time with the boy, watching his reactions to situations and surroundings. Over the last months she hadn't really been taking notice, but as far as she could remember his behaviour was no different to that of any other fiver year old. If fact he seemed more mature than most children his age. She would still speak with Draco, she wanted to know all she could before making a decision. But it was a ray of hope for her. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if they were to have children.

"I don't know. It will be worth asking. I will do all it takes to set your mind at ease. I don't want you jumping in to a decision, but neither do I want you giving up on something so special." Bellatrix said as she cupped a pale cheek. "I want a life with you. A family." she whispered before kissing the girl soundly on the lips. "For a moment I thought it was over, that I had lost everything. When Cissy told me how you felt... I.."

"Your sister didn't know how I truly felt. She found me when it was still fresh and raw. I wouldn't make such a big decision while I was so upset. Bella I want everything with you, I won't just give it up before I know everything that I need to know first." Hermione replied, wrapping her arms around Bella's waist and holding her tight. "I should have just come to you first. You have a nack at setting my thoughts straight and pointing out things I've missed. It probably would have taken me ages to think of Teddy."

"Don't keep things from me." Bella knew the words were wrong before they had left her mouth. Closing her eyes she laid her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"You keep things from me. Ron? Why didn't you tell me about that?" The brunette stiffened slightly and her tone turned a little harder.

"You would have stopped me. Besides it worked out for the best. He is locked away, getting the help he needs, which is what you wanted. You are safe. And I am not in prison. So all is well." the dark witch answered, shrugging her shoulders. "No point in dwelling." she said, aware that she was being hypocritical. She was known for dwelling on things.

The girl shook her head. There was no point in starting another argument over it. In a way the older witch was right. Things had turned out ok this time. She smiled at the almost innocent and childish answer. "Bellatrix Black, sometimes I don't understand you." she whispered in to the tumble of black curls.

"Doesn't matter, as long as you love me." she said, pulling the girl closer.

"Always."

They stayed in the cave a while longer. Talking. Kissing. Touching and forgiving. By the time they left, the night was coming to an end and the moon gave way to the sun. They had a few hours to rest before picking Teddy up from Malfoy manor. Hermione was determined to get the answers she needed.

* * *

After they rested and freshen up they checked each others injuries. Making sure they had healed properly before setting out to Narcissa's home. There was no sign of Bella's injury, but Hermione would have a slight scar for the rest of her life. She said it would serve as a reminder to not let things get that far again. One last kiss and they apperated.

"Aunty Bella!" Teddy shouted excitedly as the witches walked in to the living area of Malfoy manor.

Bellatrix smiled as he ran across the room and launched himself in to her arms. "Hello Teddy, are you ready for your weekend with us?" she asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh huh." he nodded enthusiastically "I've got some toys and pyjamas and my toothbrush. Grandma shrinked them so I can put everything in my pocket. She said I couldn't bring my new broomstick though." he finished sadly.

"Nonsense. Go fetch it, I'll teach you how to use it." she winked as she set him down. He grinned at her and ran to his room.

"Bellatrix, he's never going to learn that no means no if you keep giving in to him." Andromeda said giving her a disapproving look.

"You look like mother when you look at me like that." she frowned. "Besides I'm sure you've already taught him the meaning of no." she remarked with a small smile.

"Hello Hermione." Narcissa said, noticing the girl had been quiet since she entered.

"Narcissa. Hope you're well." she greeted. She felt out if place and a little embarrassed. Bella had told her that the two younger sisters had helped take her to the healing pool and they had seen the aftermath of her outburst in the library.

"I am. Are you feeling better?" the blond asked with genuine concern. Still feeling guilty about spilling the girls secret.

"Yes thank you." the exchange felt awkward to her. She wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Dont be embarrassed Hermione. We've all had to deal with the effects of the darkness. That was quite mild compared to some of the things I did while in a rage." Andi offered, noticing the brunettes obvious discomfort.

The younger woman smiled, thankful that the sisters weren't judging her. "Um, Andi could I have a word with you. It'll only take a minute." she asked almost shyly.

"Come Cissy, show me your new perennials." Bellatrix beckoned to the youngest Black. She had no interest in gardening or flowers but she knew her witch wanted a bit of privacy for their conversation.

"Sit down." Andromeda said once the others had left. She led Hermione months sofa and poured her a cup of tea. Living with Narcissa was rubbing off. Sipping politely, Hermione organised her thoughts before saying anything.

"What is it Hermione?" the older woman asked, seeing the girls thoughts pass behind her eyes.

"I.. Can we talk about Nymph?" the brunette asked as gently as she could. "I just, I want to know, if it's ok with you, what her upbringing was like." she said, hoping she wasn't upsetting the woman.

"What would you like to know? She was a normal child. We'll as normal as a metamorphosis can be." she smiled fondly at the memories. Hermione smiled as she absently stirred her tea.

"Did the Black curse effect her?" she asked.

"Oh yes." she said sadly. "When she was young, just a toddler. She would throw such terrible tantrums, with the unintentional magic most children of her age have, she once destroyed half our house. As she got older and with guidance she managed it. Kept it under control." a deep frown settled on her brow as she remembered the countless days and nights she had sat teaching her stubborn daughter to reign in her temper. "As a woman, there was hardly any sign of it." a sad smile replaced her frown.

"And Teddy, does it affect him?" Hermione asked not wanting to push a discussion about the womans lost daughter.

"In a way. His blood, although still part Black, is... Diluted."

"So, you're saying that as the generations go on, the Black curse weakens?"

"Somewhat, yes." Andromeda smiled."But remember, your child will have half Black in her. It will be more like Nymph or Draco than Teddy." she warned.

The brunette nodded, deep in thought. "How did it affect Ted?"

"His anger would appear from nowhere. His rages were mild in comparison. The worst thing he ever did was destroy an old table. It didn't take him as long to master his control. Because the curse wasn't as strong in him." she explained, preying that the girl wasn't taking false hope from it.

"Thank you Andi. You've been very helpful." she said as she stood to leave. She wanted to find Draco before she and Bella left. Narcissa had said he was home, she just had figure out where in the large manor.

As she turned the corner in to the west wing the man she had been searching for appeared in front of her. "Granger, what are you doing up here?" Draco asked before saying goodbye to a blond woman who looked a little... Flushed.

"Looking for you. Glad I wasn't a few minutes early." she grinned as she blond woman walked away blushing.

"Me too. What did you want?" he said leading her in to the entertainment room. She quirked an eyebrow a the large snooker table in the center and dartboard on the wall. "Mother doesn't mind the muggle entertainment's as much as she used to." he smiled as he poured himself a drink.

"I wanted a quick chat." as she looked around the room she noticed a large jukebox in the corner, wondering briefly if he had figured out that it was actually a muggle one and needed electricity to run.

"Sure, about what?" he said, draining his glass and moving over to a pinball machine.

"Your childhood." she said before he started making a racquet. "I needed to ask you a couple of questions."

"Like what?" he said leaning against the machine.

"What was it like?" she asked, trying to keep it as simple as possible. She wasn't sure how much he knew about the family curse.

"Er.. Ok I guess. Pretty standard." he answered, clearly confused.

"I mean, what did you do as a family. Did you go on many day trips, holidays? Did your father teach you to fly, fish, play sport?" she realised she might have to spell it out to her dense friend if she wanted to leave anytime that day.

"Well, I detest fish so we didn't do that. My father taught me to fly and play quiddich. My parents were always taking me on holidays and we visited many magical attractions around the country." he answered with an almost bored tone of voice. "Hermione, just ask what you really want to ask." he smirked.

She looked at him smirking at her. Did he know? Was he playing with her? "Draco, when you were young, did you have... special lessons from your parents?"

"You mean the 'hide the evil inside lessons'?" he pushed away from the pinball machine and poured another drink. "Yeah, there were a few a week." he said draining the fluid from the tumbler.

"What was it like, what did you have to do. How old were you when they started?" she stepped forward and asked. Hoping many if not all of her questions would be answered by the man.

"Ahh, let's see." he tapped his chin and tilted his head to the side for a moment. "I was four I believe, when I had the first lesson. It was basically all about control, how to keep my temper, how to quell darker urges. Things like that. It was simple enough, sometimes it could get tough. When I was in a bad mood or tired. It never really interfered with my day-to-day life. I still had friends still had sleepovers, and went out with other families." he explained honestly. He knew she was worried about her own kids, if they would inherit the darkness. And as much as he loved to wind her up, this was one thing he would do all he could to help her with.

Hermione nodded her understanding and processed what he had said. More questions formed and as she was about to ask he spoke again.

"Granger, the truth is." he took a deep breath, put down his glass and came to stand in front of her. Holding her shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes he said "the truth is, we all have darkness in us. It's down to our teaching and learning and most of all our own choices how we deal with it. Yes the Blacks and descendents have it concentrated in their blood, but it doesn't make us evil. We all make wrong or bad choices sometimes, we all sometimes... Lose control. Because ultimately we are after all only human." he said quietly, hoping she saw the point. "Don't lose faith in Bella, she along with my mother and Andi will show you how to hold on to yourself and in turn, you will teach your children."

The brunette stood silent. Any questions she'd had fled her mind. She had no words to respond. He was right. Any worries and fears she had, suddenly seemed stupid, and although she would still have them she couldn't ignore that Draco Malfoy was right. We are all human, no matter who we are, we all have the capability to do and perform the most heinous of acts. History had taught her that much. She would have to put her faith in the three sisters and know that they wouldn't let her fall. Hope bloomed in her heart, a child with her lover was still possible. Probable. She smiled at her friend, nodded her head and turned to leave. No more unfounded or silly fears to weigh her down. She was determined to enjoy her weekend with Bella and Teddy.

* * *

Thank you again to every reviewer and all who have fav'd and followed. I wish I had the time to answer you individually but unfortunately that is not possible at the moment. I will try to make the next update quicker. I won't bore you with excuses why this one took so long, but I thank you for your patience and understanding. Feel free to PM with any questions etc.. I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.

Until next time...


	54. Chapter 54

As always. Your reviews have been wonderful. Thank you.

Harry Potter and its original story does not belong to me.

Please pardon my mistakes.

Enjoy...

* * *

After a blissful evening spent with her lover entertaining Teddy, Hermione decided to relax in the bath. She had laid thinking through all that had been said between herself, Andi and Draco. She hadn't gotten to ask most of what had played on her mind. In her nervous and unsettled state she had actually forgotten most of what she wanted to discuss. But it didn't matter much now. What Draco had said rang in her ears and stuck in her mind. We are all capable of evil. It's the choices we make that depicts our futures. For any child she and Bella have, the same would apply. But with help from the Black sisters and having Bella raising him, the child would learn and control what ever happens.

"You're going wrinkly." Bellatrix said entering the bathroom. She knelt next to the tub and picked up the sponge on the side of the bath. Gently she begun washing the girls smooth skin.

"Is Ted settled?" she asked enjoying the feel of her woman attending her this way.

"Fast asleep." the dark witch replied. Proud that she had managed to tuck him in and settle him by herself.

"You really are brilliant with him." the brunette said as she stilled the hand on her belly. Removing the sponge she lifted the pale hand to her lips and kissed each finger in turn.

"I'm just naturally talented at everything I try." she said cockily and laughed. She was happy that Hermione had the chance to speak to her family. She didn't know what was discussed, nor did she know whether the girl had made up her mind about having a baby. She wasn't about to push her either. She knew that when Hermione was ready, she would come to her. At the moment, things felt easier and more comfortable than they had in days. Hermione was relaxed and talkative. Pushing her for a decision would force her back in to herself again. And Bella didn't want that to happen.

"Oh I know you are." Hermione groaned when Bella's hand found its way to her wet slippery breasts and softly squeezed. "Very talented." she gasped as the nipple was caught between two fingers and gently pinched until it stood to attention. She pushed her chest out wanting more contact, but the older woman pulled her hand away.

Smirking at the brunettes whine of disapproval, Bellatrix stood and slowly begun undoing the bindings of her corset. She turned her back as she teasingly pulled away the garment and dropped it to the floor, watching the girl's reaction over her shoulder. Hermione watch with rapt attention. Her woman's body was beautiful and having it revealed to her in such an appealing way was a lovely surprise. Her eyes drank in the sight of pale skin as Bellatrix pulled and lifted the thin white top over her head and exposed bare flesh. The button on her skirt was soon loosened and that to was dropped to the floor. Bella stood with her back to Hermione in nothing but a small pair of underwear, thigh high tights and stiletto heeled boots.

"Come here." she growled lust filling her eyes and coursing through her veins.

The dark witch flicked her wand as she turned around. A sultry smile on her Hermione's head the tub flattened and expanded in to a shelf, wide enough for a person to sit comfortably on. Taking off the boots and tights she took the three steps towards the tub.

"Lose them." Hermione ordered, flicking her eyes to the flimsy material covering her witch. She watched as they were pushed down slim legs and kicked away. "Get in." her voice was husky. Helping Bella in to the tub and directing the witch to straddle her hips, the brunette wasted no time in claiming her lovers lips.

The dark witch responded with equal passion. Gripping hold of wet hair and running hands down a slippery body. The girl moaned In to her lovers mouth and the battle for dominance begun. Bellatrix moved above the girl. Grinding against her hips, nails dragging across flesh. She moaned in pleasure when small hands found her breasts and gently caressed the sensitive skin.

"Hermione.." She whispered as her head dropped back to expose her neck. Lips attached to the pale skin, teeth and tongue teasing every sensitive nerve along it. She felt the brunette pushing her hips away. Looking at Hermione she understood the gesture she made with her hand, knew what she wanted. Standing up, she slowly and carefully moved forward and got to her knees on the shelf behind the girl.

Hermione laid back and opened her eyes, above her was one of the most beautiful sights. Her lovers naked sex hovering inches from her face. Waiting, begging for attention. She smiled and ran her hands over every inch of flesh she could reach. Kissing a path from Bella's left knee up her thigh, skipping the place she wanted attention the most and followed a reverse path down the other leg.

"Hermione." the older woman whispered. It was a plea. She needed to feel her woman, needed her to feel her love.

WIthout further hesitation, Hermione abandoned the teasing and laid gentle kisses between Bella's legs. Slowly sliding her tongue along her lovers labia. Bella groaned above her but kept as still as she could. The brunette thrust her tongue in to the older woman without warning causing a startled moan to escape her.

"Fuck." Bella pressed her forehead to the cold tiles in front of her and gripped the girl's hair pressing her closer, wanting her deeper. Her hips rolled back and forward of their own accord and her throat released sounds of pleasure without permission. The pleasure built with every stroke of the brunettes tongue and Bella's cries grew louder and more desperate. Just as she was about to demand more. A shaky voice from the bedroom stopped her.

"Aunty Bella?" Teddy's sleepy voice floated to her ears.

"Shit." she whispered. Taking a deep breath, trying to steady her voice she called out to him. "I'll be right out Teddy. Wait there." on unsteady legs she reluctantly moved from her lover, who was grinning at her discomfort. Throwing a dark look over her shoulder as she wrapped a towel around her body, she left to see her nephew. The sound of laughter following her.

"What's the matter." her face instantly softened when she saw the little boy was upset. She knelt in front of him and wrapped him in her arms.

"I heard you shouting and I thought some one was hurting you." he cried in to her black curls.

She held him close and cursed herself for forgetting the silencing charm on the bathroom door. "Nobody was hurting me. I.. I stubbed my toe." she lied and hoped he believed her. Guilt at causing the boy distress creeping in to her heart. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

He nodded in to her shoulder as he clung to her, showing no signs of calming. "Teddy? I promise I'm ok." she said quietly, stroking his hair.

"I know. I just got scared." he sobbed. Bellatrix lifted him and carried him to her bed where she sat him in the middle. "I'm going in to the bathroom to get dressed. I'll be right back." she said as she hurried through the door. Grabbing her wand she was dressed in loose pyjama bottoms and a vest in seconds.

"Is he ok?" Hermione asked noticing the woman's worried look.

"He heard us and thought someone was hurting me. He's laid on our bed. He's really upset." she explained before going back in to the bedroom. "See, promised I'd be right back." she smiled hoping to ease the boy's mind.

He nodded, rubbing his eyes as more tears dripped from them. "Hey." Bella said softly as she climbed on the bed and sat next to him. Wrapping her arm over his shoulders she pulled him closer. "Look at me." she turned his head towards her. "I'm fine. Nobody could ever hurt me." she smiled.

"I..is aunty H..hermione ok?" he stuttered through his anguish.

"She's fine. Just taking a bath. She'll be out soon and you can see for yourself." the womans heart melted for the child in her arms. His concern was sweet and heartbreaking. The poor boy had lost enough in his life. She understood why he was so upset. The sounds she was making could easily have been mistaken for those of pain to a child. She shook her head at her thoughtless behavior. They should have waited until the child had gone home.

"Aunty Bella?" he squeaked as he began to calm down.

"Yes my love?" she looked down in to his eyes doing her best to shake the guilt away.

"Can I stay here for a while? Until I fall asleep?" Sometimes when he had a nightmare or became frightened like he had tonight, his grandma would let him fall asleep in her bed. He hoped his aunts would too.

"Of course you can little man." it was Hermione who answered as she came out of the bathroom. "Tell you what. I'll go get us some hot chocolate and snacks. We can be little pigs and have a picnic on the bed." she smiled at the pair. The little boy laughed and nodded his head.

"Now let's dry your eyes. No more crying. Everyone's fine and your aunt Hermione is spoiling us, she never lets me have snacks in bed." he laughed at he wiped his cheeks. "She makes the best hot chocolate ever though. But don't tell her I said that, she'll get a big head." she winked at the boy once her lover had left the room. Pulling the duvet back she told him to climb in and got in next to him.

When Hermione returned she was armed with the sweet drinks and a variety of unhealthy snacks any little boy couldn't resist. She smiled as she listened to Bella and Teddy talking about flying, broomsticks, dragons and monsters. How could she ever have thought of denying this woman a child. Watching her with her nephew, there was no doubt in Hermione's mind that Bellatrix Black would make a wonderful mother. When the little boy had eaten as much as he could he snuggled in to his aunt and his eyes grew heavy. Bella wasn't fairing much better. She wrapped her arms around the boy and both fell in to a peaceful sleep. Hermione climbed in next to them and the three spent the night cuddled in a blissful cocoon of happiness.

* * *

"Hermione." a soft voice called to her. But she was too warm and comfortable to open her eyes or respond.

"Hermione, it's time to get up." the voice said trying to coax her gently awake. The brunette grumbled and pulled the cover tighter around herself. She heard a quiet chuckle then felt a weight slump on her back.

"Omph." her eyes shot open and she was greeted with the grinning face of Teddy Lupin. Bella had lifted him and unceremoniously dropped him on to her.

"Aunty 'Mione, you've got to get up. Me and aunty Bella have a surprise for you." the boy exclaimed as he rolled to the side to lay next to his younger aunt. The excitement in his demeanor was evident, he couldn't stay still and his eyes shone with mischief.

"Is it more sleep?" she asked, closing her eyes again and snuggling in to the pillow.

The boy laughed. "No silly. Its down stairs. You have to come see." he said, shaking her shoulder.

"Hermione, I must warn you. If you don't get out of bed soon, I've given our little guest permission to tickle you until you do." she heard the smile in Bella's voice.

"You haven't." Hermione said opening her eyes. The pair were grinning and nodding. They looked like two evil Cheshire cats. She groaned and rolled to her back. "You two are mean." she moaned as he sat up. "What time is it?"

"Seven." Bella replied.

"A.M?" the brunette knew how stupid the question was as soon as it left her mouth. "No wonder I'm tired. Why are we up so early?"

"I woke aunty Bella when I tried to get out of bed." the boy said guiltily, finally going still. He knew how much grown ups liked their sleep. Thats why he had tried to be as quiet as he could earlier. But as soon as he moved his aunt had opened her eyes.

"I was waking any way." Bellatrix smiled at the boy, reassuring him that she wasn't mad at him."I had things to do."

"Ok, ok, I'll get up. But not before.." she grabbed the boy and tickled his stomach and sides. He screamed and laughed, calling for his older aunt to help. Bellatrix, being unable to deny the child anything, joined in. Between her and Teddy they had Hermione squealing and begging for mercy in minutes.

* * *

A short time later, Hermione joined the two downstairs. They had left her to dress and add the final touches to their surprise. "Hello?" she called out when she didn't see anyone around. Checking the living room and library and finding no one she started towards the kitchen.

"This way." Bellatrix was stood at the front door waiting for her to follow.

"What are you doing outside?" she asked as she moved towards her lover. Following her in to the court-yard, she spotted a table and three chairs. They had made breakfast. She smiled as she got closer. There was pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs, cereal, tea, coffee and Fruit juice. "Quite a spread for the three of us." she said as she sat down.

"Teddy wanted to help so the elf had him making pancakes and waffles." Bella smiled as she gave the obviously hungry boy his breakfast.

"And you did the rest?" Hermione asked as she put a plate together for herself. Bella nodded and passed over a cup of coffee. "Thank you, this is very sweet of both of you. It's a lovely surprise."

"This is only half of the surprise." Teddy said around a mouthful of food. "Aunty Bella has something else."

"Let her eat Teddy. It can wait." Bellatrix interrupted her nephew before he could give anything away. What she had in store for her lover had taken time for her to get her hands on. She had gone to great lengths to keep it a secret from everyone. Calling in many favours that were owed. She couldn't allow Teddy to blow it in to the open just yet.

"What are you up too Bellatrix?" Hermione asked suspiciously. The second half of the surprise intrigued her. It must be something special for Bella to hush her nephew so quickly.

"You'll see. Eat." the dark witch replied as she sipped at her mug of tea, giving nothing away.

The brunette frowned at her lover but did as she was told. Wondering through the meal what Bella had done to put Teddy in such an excited state. And why there was the need for such secrecy. When Shilo came to clear the table even he had a huge grin in his face.

"Can we get it now?" the little boy was practically bouncing in his seat by the time Bella nodded her head.

"Libs." she called. Hermione was surprised to hear that the older woman had brought her peculiar childhood elf to help.

"Yes." she said as she appeared next to the table. Nothing about the creäture had changed. She still wore the same strange outfit she had last seen her in. She still had the same air of defiance about her and she still had the same glazed expression in her eyes.

"Will you bring Hermione's gift. But go steady." she warned giving the elf a strange look.

"No. It tried to eat me." Liberty groaned with a deep frown on her face. "And I know how to handle it." she snapped as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Liberty, What have I told you about lying." Bellatrix scolded gently. It still amazed Hermione the level of patience her lover showed with her. "Did she really try to eat you?" the woman asked with a hard look in her eyes.

"Fine, no. I just don't want to. Make the other elf do it. He's been doing nothing all morning. He's a lazy bad elf." she complained, referring to poor Shiloh whonhad been running around helping Bella get ready for Hermione to wake. The brunette was extremely confused. Watching mistress and elf interact and hearing the conversation, was amusing but worrying. Who was this 'she' and why was she at her house?

"Liberty. She knows you. She trusts you. Just like I I always have." The dark witch said gently. "You want to please your mistress don't you?"

"Yes." the elf said hanging her head and looking at the ground.

"How long have you been looking after her?" Bellatrix asked the guilted elf.

"Three weeks."

"A few more minutes and your job will be done." Bellatrix patted the little shoulder and smiled.

"No. I must stay and make sure she is looked after properly. I can't trust that elf to do it. He's a doughnut." she said insulting poor Shilo. "She needs lots of care.I cam stay here with her."

"Go fetch her for me. Please." Bellatrix laughed at the strange elf as she stood up and took Hermione's hand. "You are going to have to stay very still." she said as she placed her hands over the brunettes eyes.

Hermione strained to make out any sound that would give her a clue to what was going on. But she heard nothing. It was strange. There were no birds tweeting, no buzzing bees, not even a rustle of leaves in the wind. Everything was completely still.

"Ready?" the dark witch whispered in her ear.

She shuddered as the hot breath caressed her skin and nodded. When the hands were removed Hermione blinked, focused then a gasp escaped her mouth. "Bella.." she whispered. Eyes going wide and mouth dropping open, she couldn't believe what was in front of her. "Is she tame?"

"Uh huh. She used to be with a family in Japan. Unfortunately or fortunately however you see it, the last of their line passed away about six months ago. It took a while to get the necessary paperwork and permits to have her brought here. But now she's yours. I presume you know what she is?" the dark witch asked, watching the girls reactions closely.

"Kirnin. More powerful than a Phoenix or Dragon but far less aggressive. It's said that they don't even disturb the blades of grass when they walk. And that they will not harm another living creäture unless it threatens them or the family they protect. So deep is their devotion to protecting living beings they eat only fruit and vegetables. It's said that they are the pet of the gods themselves. Bella, I don't know what to say. She's beautiful. Thank you." tears welled in her brown eyes as she hugged her woman tight. A gift of protection was greater than any gift money could buy.

"You have to introduce yourself. Go slow. Let her smell you. She'll pick up your magical signature and scent. She will judge whether you are wicked or good before either attacking or accepting you." the dark witch instructed with a smile on her face. Her witch looked worried. But there was no need. If the animal accepted her, a woman who was so wicked she was sentenced to rot in hell. Hermione had nothing to fear.

The brunette slowly walked to the creäture taking in its features. At quick glance, it looked like a horse. Only it had antlers. But closer inspection revealed the bulls tail and the dragons scales covering its belly and chest. Lions hair covered its back and it's eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen. Her mane almost looked as if it were blond human hair. She truly was a beautiful creäture. Hermione stopped in front of her and hesitantly held out a hand. The animal huffed and shook her head. The brunette started backing away but the horse like creäture followed.

"Stay still." Bellatrix called from behind.

The girl stopped, against her better judgment she held out her hand again. The Kirnin, stepped to her and nuzzled it.

"She accepts you. You can pet her now." Bellatrix laughed at the shock on Hermione's face. The girl had expected the legendary roar of thunder and to be struck with a ball of fire. The punishment of the wicked. The dark witch sat on the bench watching her lover and nephew shower the creäture with attention. She smiled thinking to herself that everyday could be perfect like this if they were to have a child. Half the morning was spent either keeping an eye on Teddy riding on the back of the Kirnin or being showered in kisses from her wife to be. "I should buy you gifts more often." the dark witch laughed after Hermione had thoroughly kissed her and dropped on the bench next to her.

"Oh Bella she's perfect." the brunette smiled as she watched the animal frolic about while the boy chased her. "She's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like her. Teddy loves her. He won't want to leave." the older woman said happily. In a way she didn't want him to leave, she had thought, in the early hours of that morning that she wished Andi had moved in with her. Now that she wasn't working at the ministry anymore she would experience first hand what it was like for her sisters. The loneliness during the day while Hermione was at work. She could go to Malfoy manor and spend time with them and Teddy, but they all had their own routine now. Thier own lives, she had yet to find a path to take. To settle in to.

"Bella, are you alright?" Hermione asked noticing her solemn look, picking up on her somber mood.

"Mm. Fine my love." she tried to hide behind a smile, but by the look the brunette was giving her, it hadn't worked. "I'll miss Teddy when he goes home later. And I'll miss you while you're at work tomorrow." she rolled her eyes at how pathetic she thought she sounded.

"Oh God. With everything that happened I forgot to tell you." Hermione gasped and turned to her witch. "The meeting I had the other day.. Well it was about a lot of things, but the most important was that I had to pick my replacement. They've released me from my contract. I'm not going back tomorrow." she grinned as she grabbed a pale hand. "I'm sorry it slipped my mind."

"Slipped yo.." the dark witch started disbelievingly. "Never mind." she shook her head. An argument was not what she wanted. "That's good news." she smiled back. "So what now?" she asked as she turned her attention back to her nephew who was now trying to play catch with the creature. Happy she wouldnt have to spend her days alone, still reluctant to see her nephew go after only one night. His next stay wouldn't be for another three weeks.

The younger woman watched the torrent of emotion play across her woman's face. Studying her features like she had a thousand times before, something suddenly became clear to her. "Bella?"

"Mm." came the reply. She couldn't trust her voice to not give away her sadness.

"I want to spend my life with you." she said seriously.

"You will. In a few months when we marry it will be official. Then you can never be rid of me." she tried to joke but Hermione remained quiet.

"Marry me." the girl whispered.

"I am will. I just said in a fe..."

"No. I mean today. Here." she looked in to the woman's eyes and explained. "I don't want to wait months. I'm tired of waiting. We can get your family here tell them they're coming for dinner or something. Harry and Luna will come over without question. I'm sure we can find someone to do the ceremony for us. In fact I know someone who owes me a fav.."

"Hermione stop. Breath. Calm down. Listen to what you're saying. You want to organise a wedding in a few hours. I thought you wanted the big dresses and fancy food a live band and all that stuff." Bellatrix said staring in to the woman's Brown eyes. There was nothing but sincerity reflected back. Hermione was serious.

"I don't care about all that. I just want to marry you. Here in our garden. At our home, with no one but our family." Hermione said honestly as she cupped Bella's face. "I don't want to wait anymore Bella." she whispered as she lent in and kissed red lips with all the love and passion she felt. When she pulled away the dark witch was breathless.

Everything Hermione had said made sense. They didn't need the big fuss. It wasnt what either them wanted. They were only planning a huge day because her sisters had interfered. Particularly Andi. She had guilted Bella in to agreeing to a big event, saying she didn't have anyone to plan a wedding for. Referring to her lost daughter, her wedding had been in haste too. But she didnt want to wait either, Andi had Teddy to fuss over one day. So as long as they could find someone to perform the binding, there was no reason it couldn't be done today. "Ok." she nodded, and the girl beamed.

"Ok?"

"Yes, let's do it. Lets get married today." she laughed, excitement taking over. Her sisters would be angry but she didn't care. It was her wedding day. They would forgive her eventually.

They spent an hour going over what needed to be done before going their separate ways. If everything went to plan, the next time they met, would be to be bound together for eternity. Neither woman could wait.

* * *

Anyone surprised by that? Lol.

XAngeloftheNorthx Yes thank God for those three being able to clean up Cissy's mess lol. In all fairness though, Narcissa didn't know that Hermione hadn't spoken to Bella yet. As to them getting married... Lol

HermioneLeStrange221: Im glad she did too. For a moment I was worried. These characters have taken on a life of their own and are practically writing the story themselves.

Terrorize: No, but I did change a lot. Couldn't leave it the way it was. Hope you enjoy this one just as much.

Livingarandomreality: What a lovely review thank you. I don't like Ron or any of the weasleys for some reason so for me, they will always be the bad guys. And I have always believed that Hermione could do so much better than Ron.

Gypsy druid: crazy Bella is one of my favourites too. But I'm glad you're enjoying my take on her. Softer side.

Kali-Blue: well done for having the stamina for doing that lol. It's a bit of a marathon. But I'm so happy that you enjoyed it twice over. I how you continue to do so

For anyone I've forgotten or missed thank you so much for taking the time read my little story and thank you for making the effort to review. Every single one means so much to me.


	55. Chapter 55

As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you all so much. I'm very sorry this chapter took so long to get up but, we're finally here. The wedding.

Enjoy...

* * *

"So, you'll do it?" Hermione asked the man sat smiling opposite her. A friend she had made after the battle. During the clean up of the wizarding world. She had stumbled across his case one day while filing reports and going through case files. It had been obvious to her from just reading his file that the man had been wrongly accused. No one he bothered to check or verify his story and as a result of their laziness, an innocent man was sent to prison. She took it upon herself to set it right. And here she sat now. With a soul bounder discussing her wedding. He begun packing unusual items in to a small case. Along with a few papers and documents.

"Of course I will. If it wasn't for you Hermione my dear, I would be rotting in a cell. It was only your brilliant mind and keen eye that helped me after the war. No one believe I was under a curse, no one but you." the old man patted her hand as he placed his empty tea-cup on the table. As he stood he brushed away biscuit crumbs that had landed on his belly during her visit. "Now, is there any special requirements that you and miss Black will need me to attend to?" he asked walking over to a cabinet at the side of the room.

"Um, I don't think so. Bella hasn't mentioned any special traditions or anything." she furrowed her brow and thought for a moment. Just incase her soon to be wife had mentioned anything in past conversations. "No, I'm pretty sure I'd remember if there was anything." she thought it a little odd that for a family like the Blacks, there were no wedding traditions. Unless Bella had failed to warn her.

"Very well. I'll get everything ready and meet you at five. Hermione." he stopped packing the small case for a moment and turned to look at her. "I'm very happy for you." he said sincerely with a smile. The girl had helped him and his family tirelessly after the war. He had seen and heard her fight for his freedom day after day. And thanks to her, after a short stay in prison, he was reunited with his wife and children. All charges dropped. Even after the court case, she had spent many weeks helping them rebuild their home and lives. She'd partly funded the rebuild of his house and paid his youngest daughters tuition fees for Hogwarts. Giving him time to get back on his feet again. For the longest time, he and his wife had believed she was their guardian Angel.

* * *

Hermione walked down the path towards Harry's door with a huge grin on her face. In a matter of hours she would officially be Mrs Black. She had been surprised when Bella had agreed to do it on such short notice but, ecstatically happy none the less. The excitement had set in and she picked up her pace. Her and Bella had agreed to keep it a surprise. So she was to tell her best friend that they were needed to help with her new pet. The Kirin had settled well, when she left, Teddy was riding her around the garden under Shilo and Liberty's watchful gaze. She supposed she would have to name her soon. Not today though, today was for something else.

"Hermione, what a lovely surprise." Luna greeted her at the door. "Or were we expecting you?"

"No, I've come to enlist yours and Harry's help." she smiled, walking in to the living room. "Bella bought me a pet and I need help building a pen." normally she wouldn't have found it so easy to lie. But it was for a good reason. She had to keep it a secret for now, only a few hours more.

"Oh I'm no good at that stuff. I'm sure Harry will help though." the strange blond replied as she plucked something invisible from the air.

"But you can help calm her. Your unique expertise on magical creatures will be a great help." Hermione said quickly. She had anticipated an answer like that from the woman. Knowing Lunas love for animals, she knew just what to say would bring her round.

"What is it?" she asked cocking her head to one side. A dreamy look in her eyes.

The brunette explained and watched excitement bloom in Lunas face. She had never seen a Kirin up close and there was no way she was about to miss out on this opportunity. Luna said it was one of the few creatures she hadn't come across on her travels.

"You're very lucky."

"Yes I am." she smiled in response.

It hadn't taken long to talk Harry in to helping her build a pen. She had invited them to stay for dinner afterwards, so they would keep their night clear. She had a suit ready for Harry at home. She daren't try to dress Luna. The woman's style was far too unique for her to even try.

* * *

"Bellatrix." Narcissa exclaimed, surprise evident when she saw her sister's head in the fireplace. "Is Ted alright?" she got to her knees to speak face to face in the floo.

"He's fine. Hermione and I are having a dinner party. I realise it's short notice but I would like it if you and Andi could attend." she wasn't lying. They would be having dinner after the ceremony. Whether her sisters stayed for it or not was a different matter. They were going to be extremely angry at her for this. She couldn't bring herself to worry over it much though. She was doing this for her and Hermione, it's what they wanted.

"I shall inform Andromeda. We will attend." Narcissa replied calmly, eager to stay on good terms with her sister and Hermione. After dropping the girls worries and fears on Bella and upsetting the brunette at the dinner she wanted to make amends.

"And Draco." Bella added hoping the boy wasn't entertaining another of his conquests. "And dress for a formal occasion."

The younger sister nodded once in acceptance. "I'll see you all at five thirty." the dark witch finished before pulling her head out of the green flames ending the communication. She sighed and smiled. With that done,she only had about a hundred things left to do in a matter of hours. "Come Teddy, let's see how fast that tailor can make a three-piece suit." she said as she picked the boy up from the sofa and left the house. Leaving Shilo, Liberty and the team of elves to ready the house for the wedding.

* * *

"Turn." the woman said as she quickly tucked, pinned and pinch at the material hanging from the woman's body. "Turn." she said again and repeated the process. "You realise, if I had more notice this would be the dress people talked about for years to come." she said through pinched lips flicking green eyes up to the brunettes smiling face. "Don't smile at me like that, if you weren't who you are I'd have told you to sod off. A wedding dress in two hours." she grumbled and shook her head. "You're lucky I like you." the dressmaker said, making Hermione laugh.

"Oh Fiona. The dress will be beautiful. A work of art." the girl gushed "You are a master at what you do." Hermione was calling in a lot of favours today. Luckily no one had turned her away yet.

"Yes well, like I said. If you were anyone else.." she let the sentence trail off as she finished moulding the material around the girls body. A flick of a wand here and there and the dress was ready to be tailored. "Almost done."

"You remember the address I gave you?" Hermione waited for a nod before carrying on. "And remember to change this to compliment what ever colour she chooses." she said watching as the material came away from her and reformed exactly the same way on to a mannequin by the wall.

"Yes, yes I have your instructions woman. Now get dressed and get the rest sorted before I change my mind and charge you double." the woman said with tone of affection, still glowing from the flattery moments before.

"You are already charging me double." Hermione laughed as she slipped her clothes back on.

"Triple then." she watched Hermione sign the order and payment forms and smiled affectionately at the young woman. She was glad she wasn't marrying the ginger boy. She had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts a year or two below Andromeda so she knew of the family the girl had chosen to spend her life with. It was a smarter match.

* * *

"Wonderful choice Bella. Those flowers are beautiful and they will last about two weeks. Now, the bouquets." Celeste walked through the garden with the dark witch and her nephew who was fascinated by the different species of moving, singing and colour changing plants.

"Nothing over the top. Something elegant and beautiful for Hermione. And, I don't know roses or something for me." she waved her hand dismissively. She wasn't interested in carrying a bouquet. But Hermione had asked her to, so she would.

"You had roses when you married Rod. I'll pick something for you." the witch smiled as she plucked a petal from a flower and passed it to the little boy. "Taste it."

He reluctantly put it on his tongue and after a few seconds gasped. "Chocolate." Bellatrix smiled, remembering the last time some one had eaten one of the petals. "I'll have a bunch of those too." she smiled. "Have everything delivered to the house, the elves will know what to do with it. Make sure you are both there for five thirty. My sisters will be happy to see you." Expressing her thanks, she grabbed Teddy and apperated to the next task.

Catering. The elves would cook, but she had to pick what they ate. Knowing her sisters fussy pallet Hermione had left it to her. Apparently Potter and Lovegood ate anything apart from mushrooms, so she only had to order ten of the same thing. The brunette obviously didn't realise what a big task she had set. There were so many different courses to choose, not to mention side dishes and alternatives should anyone decide to be awkward. The raven witch stalked towards the butcher. Poor Teddy in tow. She looked at the boy and smiled. He was being extremely patient and very good. "How about we go over to the toy shop after this." she said with a wink. He beamed up at her and grabbed her hand. Looking forward to his treat.

Once she had finished ordering the necessary raw ingredients Bellatrix took him to the toy shop, as promised. "Pick what ever you like." she whispered in his ear. His eyes lite up and he ran to the nearest shelf. There where miniature moving dragons and flying cars, the latest exploding snap decks and fake wands. The noise and bright colours were threatening to cause the witch a migraine, but seeing the joy on her nephews face was worth it.

"Aunty Bella, can I have this?" he squeaked excitedly as he held up a screaming tea pot. Fake steam shot from the spout and the handle wiggled in excitement.

"You can have what ever you like Ted." she smiled and he grinned back.

"Ill have this then thank you." he walked back to her side.

"Is that all you want? What about those funny looking animals there." she pointed to a shelf of moving roaring dinosaurs. "Or that?" she pointed to a ride in car big enough to fit a boy his size comfortably.

"No it's ok. This is only a sickle. I like it." he smiled.

"Ted, a child your age shouldn't be worried about how much things cost. Go pick some more toys. You need some for when you stay again." she pushed him deeper in to the valley of bright, plastic, screaming toys. "Anything." she said again as he turned looking at her unsure what to do. She would have to find away of transferring funds in to Andi's name without her knowing. If a five year old was that concerned about the price of toys, she would do all she could to help her sister and nephew.

Half an hour, three bags and a next day delivery later they left the store.

"You bitch!" a high pitched angry voice squawked from the other side of the street. "How dare you show yourself in public and with an innocent child at that!"

"Aunty Bel.." the boy was about the question why the woman was so angry but Bella pushed him behind her and discreetly drew her wand. If the woman wanted to hurt her fine, as long as she stayed way from the boy. As the other witch came closer, Bellatrix recognised her. The bright red hair and the shrill voice should have given it away. Ginny weasley marched over to the pair and gave the older woman a scathing look.

"What the hell are you doing with Teddy?" she snapped. Not waiting for an answer she made to grab the boy's arm and take him away.

"I wouldn't." the older witch hissed darkly and pointed her wand at Ginny's face. "Pregnant or not, touch my nephew, I'll make you regret it."

"This boy should not be allowed anywhere near you. Your disgusting ways and evil soul will corrupt him. Come Teddy, I'll take you back to your family." she went to grab his arm and he whimpered. Hiding further behind his aunts legs trying to disappear in to her skirt.

"Last warning. Leave him alone. He is with his family." Bella's wand was now burning a hole in the ginger womans shirt at her shoulder. The witch was exerting a huge amount of self-control. She didn't want to scare the young man anymore than he already was by allowing her darker nature to take over. "Run back to your rabbit warren, raise your bastard and stay out of mine and my families way." she dug the tip of the wand painfully in to her skin, forcing Ginny to take a few steps back.

"My son is not a bastard. Me and his father will be married soon." she growled angrily at Bellatrix who was rapidly losing patience.

"Congratulations, to you and your cousin. Now, if you will excuse us." The dark witch turned away and with great effort walked in the opposite direction. She wanted more than anything to curse the bitch. Send her flying across the cobbled street and through a wall. But restraint kept her in check. Only for the little boy by her sides sake.

"Phil is not my cousin. He is a highly respected Auror and he'll have you back where you belong soon." Ginny shouted after them, wounded by the woman's insult. The threat was empty. And sh knew it.

Bellatrix carried on walking. Chuckling to herself. That'll be an interesting piece of information to pass on, she thought. Turning to Teddy, once they rounded the corner she knelt in front of him. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned that the ordeal had frightened him more than she could tell. His nightmares were bad enough without silly cows like her adding to them.

He looked up at her through his eyelashes and nodded. "Why was aunty Ginny shouting at you?"

Her anger disappeared and she sighed. This was another conversation she had hoped to avoid for a few years. "She was shouting because when I was younger, I did some very bad things. I'm not proud of them and I wish everyday that I could take it all back, but I can't. Some of the bad things I did hurt people. People like the weasleys. And sometimes people, like them, will never see past what I did and never move on, and I suppose they shouldn't. Do you understand?" she asked finding it difficult to look him in the face. He was one of few people she hoped would never see her the way she used to be. Never judge her for her past crimes.

Teddy nodded and hugged her tight around the neck. "You're not bad anymore." He smiled as he let go. "Can't we go play with my toys now?" he asked as she stood and took his hand. Laughing, she gripped him tighter and apperated Home. Time was going by fast and there was still so much to do.

Hours later,everything almost ready. The two brides to be, waited in separate wings of the manor. The elves were cooking the wedding feast and preparing the house for the intimate occasion. Bella sat in her bedroom staring at the dress that had been finished thirty minutes before. Hermione was in the front garden with Harry, Luna and Teddy building a pen for her pet. The ceremony would be in just over an hour and it was time for the brunette to confess to her best friend.

"Harry." she said as she walked to the almost completed paddock. She was nervous and it made her fidgety.

"What's up 'Mione?" he asked, using his wand to add the last few long nails to a slat of wood.

"I need to tell you something. But you can't get mad at me, ok?" she said nervously. This man was her best friend and brother. She loved him dearly. But if he rejected her plans for a sudden and surprise wedding she didn't know what she would do.

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale." he commented as he slipped his wand into the back pocket of his dirty blue jeans.

"Harry. Bella and I are getting married." he was about to say something, but she cut him off before he could. "Today." she said quickly. He stood in stunned silence just staring at her. He knew the plans were being made but never thought would rush in to something as huge as marriage.

"Oh." he coughed through his dry throat. "Um. Did I miss the invite? or did you forget to tell me? or.." he trailed off, hoping she would fill in the blanks.

"No, nothing like that. We decided this morning. We've been rushing around London all day to get everything ready." she said coyly. "I had to keep it a secret until I got you here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away."

"And when is this supposed to be happening?" he said a little shaper than intended. He couldn't help feeling a little annoyed. He was supposed to help her prepare and arrange her big day.

"Just over an hour." she smiled at him apologetically and hoped he wouldn't be too mad.

"Mione!" he yelled, surprising her and everyone else around them. Lowering his voice a little he carried on. "An hour? I havent prepared anything. I'm supposed to be your best friend. I'm supposed to be the one giving you away." he hissed.

"You still are if you want to be. There's not going to be a big fuss. So no speeches or grand gestures. Just a nice quiet, intimate ceremony." she explained to him. "Will you still do it?" she asked.

He looked at her pleading Brown eyes and knew he couldn't deny her. "Of course." he sighed. "But I'm going to have to leave this for now and go get ready." he nodded his head at the pen which was almost done. Hermione smiled and flung her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

"Thank you Harry. I love you." she kissed his cheek and called for Shilo as she turned away.

The boy who lived shook his head and smiled. Wiping sweat from his brow he went to tell Luna what was happening.

* * *

"Aunty Bella! Grandma and aunt Cissy are here. Draco says I have to give you this." he smiled passing her a small square box with a silver ribbon tied around it. Opening the gift, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Inside was a beautiful brooch in the shape of a Phoenix. It had been imbedded with colourful stones which she suspected were diamonds. She read the note and couldn't stop the laugh that tumbled from her lips. Her oldest nephew was smarter than people gave him credit for.

My dearest aunty Bella,

I chose the Phoenix in honour of your New life. Like the bird you have risen from the ashes of old to become stronger and more beautiful than ever. I have been waiting for the right moment to give it to you. Your wedding day seems as good a time as any. I know you will find happiness in this new life. I've not told mother and Andi what today is. I'm rather looking forward to their reactions.

All my love

Draco.

The boy had given her and Hermione two precious gifts since the start of their relationship. She would have to find a way to repay him. For all his bravado and perversions, he was good man. It was because of him they were able to create a child together if they wanted to. And the symbol of New life in her hands was a representation not just for her, but both of them. She looked at Teddy who was playing with a toy dinosaur and smiled. She loved her nephews deeply and would do anything for either of them.

"Teddy, come on. Its time to get dressed." she held out her hand and took him to the dressing room where two elves were waiting. One with a small three-piece suit and the other with Bella's dress.

Hermione had waited for the soul bounder to arrive before running up to one of the guest rooms where shilo was waiting. "Miss Hermione we must hurry. You is going to be late." he fretted as he bounced nervously. He and the rest of the elves had worked tirelessly through the day to prepare everything for this moment. He had never seen his mistress so happy before. He helped her strip off clothes and pushed her in to the bath.

* * *

"Mrs Malfoy. Mrs Tonks" Harry greeted Bella's family politely with a smile and a kiss to each of their hands. "Draco." he nodded. The other guests had already arrived and we're outside waiting for the brides. Apart from her family, Bella had only invited Celeste and her husband. Hermione only wanted Harry and Luna there. The affair was small. Just how they had always wanted it.

"Good day for it huh pothead?" the blond boy smiled.

"Everyday's a good day for dinner.. Ferret." Harry snapped, reverting to the school yard taunts they used to sling at one another. "Mrs Malfoy, Draco if you would kindly follow Luna she will show you to your seats. Mrs Tonks, could you come with me please." he brushed past his old school rival and was sure he heard the man breath 'or a wedding' in his ear. He waited for Andi to follow before going up the stairs.

"Harry, what's going on. Why did you greet us? Why have we been asked to dress formally and where is Hermione and Bella?" she asked as he stood outside the door to Bellatrix's room.

"Bella's in here. She'll tell you everything." he smiled as he pushed the door open for her to enter. His duty to the older witch done, he went in search of his best friend.

"Bellatrix?" the younger woman called out as she entered. She looked around and realised she was in Hermione's and Bella's bedroom. The brunette had managed to keep it a tasteful balance between the two. Even Cissy would be impressed. It was warm and inviting, but still held the feel of complete privacy.

"Through here." a voice called from a room off to the side. Peeking her head round the corner, she was greeted with her grandsons grinning face, he was sitting on a stool while an elf laced his shoes. "Teddy, why are you dressed like that?" she asked, taking in the small charcoal grey three piece he was wearing.

"Don't you like it? I think he looks handsome." the dark witch said as she stepped out from behind a screen. Andromeda gasped. In front of her was her sister looking more beautiful than she had eve seen her. "Bella." she whispered, eyes wide and jaw dropping open.

"Doesn't she look pretty grandma?" teddy smiled at his aunt and brought over a small red rose which Bella pinned to his lapel.

"Yes Ted, she does. Bella, what's going on?" she asked looking between the two. She had a feeling she already knew and anger rose in her belly. Waiting for her sisters reply before saying another word, her eyes flicked from the rose, brooch and finally Bella's dress. She really did look very beautiful.

"Ted, will you run to Hermione and give her these." the dark witch passed the boy a bouquet of red lilies and sent him on his way. He didn't need to witness an argument between them. She waited till she heard the door click shut then turned to Andi.

"Sit down." she gestured to a plush chair in the corner on the dressing room. "Please." she said when her sister made no move.

"Tell me Bella." she demanded allowing some of the anger she felt to show through her voice.

Bellatrix sighed and took the other woman's hand. "Hermione and I are getting married in half an hour Andi. I want you to give me away." she said calmly, entwining her fingers with her sisters. "I know you and Cissy had a whole, big day planned, but this is for us. We didnt want to wait and we didnt want a big fuss. All we want is our closets friends and family. Andi, I know you wanted everything to be perfect and trust me today will be, if you agree to give me to Hermione."

"How long have you been planning this?" the younger woman snapped.

"Since this morning." Bella smiled as her sisters eyes widened.

"You can't rush this Bella. There certain this that take time. A cake. Catering. Our family traditions." her voice had gone up an octave and Bella winced. She sounded just like their mother when she used to tell them off.

"Did you practice our traditions when you married your husband?"

Andi stayed quiet. She hadn't, they had a muggle ceremony. No magic and no Black sorcery. She had wanted to distance herself as much as she could from her family.

"Everything else has been taken care of. Hermione is very persuasive." Bella grinned.

"This isn't a joke Bell..."

"I'm not joking. Look we could have had the wedding and not told or invited you. We wanted a small intimate affair. Andi, you are second eldest and my sister who I owe a lot too. I'm asking one more thing of you, if you will give me over to a new life. To the woman I love." Bella held both hands and looked the woman in the eye. "Please." she whispered softly.

Andromeda's shoulders dropped and she let out a sigh. "Of course I'll give you away. But you owe me. I get to plan a proper reception when things settle. Understood?"

Bella smiled, lent forward and kissed her sister on the mouth. "Thank you."

"Cissy's going to spit feathers you know that don't you?" Andi said with a smile.

Both witches burst out laughing at the thought of their youngest sister sat in the garden, stewing in her juices. They knew she was too well breed to make a scene. She'd wait until she had Bella alone to unleash her displeasure. The thought took the smile from her face. That was something the dark witch wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

"All the guests are here 'Mione. Just the brides to go." he grinned at his very nervous looking friend. "You look beautiful." he said taking in her dress. "Bella will fall in love with you all over again."

"How many people are down there?" she asked, voice shaking. She had never liked being the center of attention.

"Five. When me, Ted and Andi go down that makes eight." he said after mentally ticking down the guest list. "Don't panic." he sai knowing her fear of addressing large groups of people. You've stood in front of hundreds of people before and given speeches. Press conferences." he tried to ease her stage fright but by the way she paled, he was making it worse. "Come on 'Mione, breath. Relax. Stay focused on Bella and forget everyone else."

"What if shes changed her mind? What if I go down there and she doesn't turn up? Everyone will laugh and...Harry, I don't think I ca.."

A small knock on the door interrupted her before she could finish. Harry let the visitor in and Hermione offered little Teddy a small smile. "Aunty Bella said I should bring this to you." he said handing over the flowers. "You look pretty aunty mione." he grinned as he sat in the stool by the dressing table.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome." she smiled at his sweet nature.

"Aunty Bella looks really pretty too." he rocked on the seat and swung his feet out in front of him.

"Does she?" Hermione asked, her heart calming slightly.

"Yep. She said she can't wait to see you." he looked at the ground not sure whether he should have told her that. Grandma got upset once when she told one of the dads at school that she said he was cute. Adults were confusing sometimes.

"She did?" Teddy nodded and smiled.

"What time is it Harry?" she turned to her friend. Knowing Bella was definitely going to be there calmed her nerves slightly. Harry was right, if she stayed focused on her witch, she should be fine. This was the most important day of her life, she wasn't going to let her nerves ruin it.

"You've got fifteen minutes. Bella will go down we'll follow once she's down, and shilo will give the signal when it's your turn to walk in." he said. Silently thanking the dark witch for sending Teddy over. He thought for a moment he was going to have to give the woman bad news. He had no doubt his best friend loved the woman whole heartedly. She had always over thought and over analysed things. And she always let her nerves get the best of her.

Hermione stood at the full length mirror checking and re-checking her dress, make up and hair. She wondered how Bella looked. Smiling she picked up the bouquet of lilies and turned, "You had best get back to your aunty Bella teddy, she'll need you soon." she smiled at the boy. The two adults chuckled as he jumped off the stool and ran out the room.

"Ten minutes 'Mione." Harry said, checking his watch. "I can't believe you're getting married." he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm so happy for you. And so proud."

"Oh Harry. Thank you." she pulled him in to a hug, careful not to mess any of her outfit or hair. "Now stop or you'll make me cry." she smiled with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I love you 'Mione. And I am so happy for you. You and Bella are a perfect match." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. I'm glad you're here to share this with me." she said with mixed emotions in her heart. She was ecstatic about what was about to happen. And that her closest friend was there. But something she couldn't forget was that it should be a father walking her down the aisle. Her mom should be sat in the front row crying the way she always did at weddings. Her parents absence laid heavy on her heart and she wished more than anything they were there with her. That would have made the day perfect.

"Five minutes." Harry's voice broke through her thoughts. She smiled when music from the garden drifted to her ears. She wondered if Bella was as nervous as her.

* * *

"Breathe Bellatrix." Andromeda said as they walked slowly down the stairs. Bella had her arm in a vice and she wasn't sure she'd be able to use it ever again. "Relax, this is the happiest day of your life." she winced as the grip tightened. "Were you this nervous on your first wedding day?"

"No." the dark witch snapped unintentionally. "The first didn't count. I didn't love him." her voice was a little gentler, if just a bit tight due to nerves. She prayed to Merlin that the girl wouldn't change her mind in a week or a month or a year's time. Because Bellatrix had every intention of making this vow for life. She was more sure of her love for Hermione than she had been of anything before. Including her old Lord.

As they made it to the door and stepped out into the fading sunlight the guests stood. All smiled at the woman. The music started and andromeda took the first step towards the podium at the front. Bella heard whispers as they passed the few guests. "She looks beautiful." she thought it was Celeste's voice. "Stunning." another agreed. She sought her youngest sisters blue eyes and was surprised to find them filled with tears. The emotion she saw behind them was one she could only describe as pure love. The dark bride's lips twitched slightly. Her Cissy wasnt too angry with her. Behind his mother she saw Draco grinning and give her a discreet thumps up. Before she knew it she was stood in front of the podium where a squat, round man stood smiling at her. The music silenced for a moment. Not a sound was heard from any person or beast. Bella took a deep breath. Then the music started. She turned and her heart stopped at the beauty coming towards her.

* * *

Hermione waited quietly with Harry at the top of the stairs. She had glimpsed Bella's form as she and her sister disappeared through the door. The brief look she had, was enough to confirm Teddy's words. Her dark witch looked beautiful. Even without seeing her face Hermione knew it was true. The dress she wore complimented her own. She had seen a flash of red with white trim as Bella went out of view. Her own was white with a red design traveling down the front and around the trim. She smiled, trust Bella to have had the corset incorporated in the design too, but it was tasteful and elegant. And it added a dramatic edge to both dresses. Shilo peeked his head around the door. Once the music stopped, he turned and gave Harry a nod. "It's time." he said gently as he lifted her arm to rest on his. "Lets not keep the lady waiting." he smiled and begun the slow decent down the stairs. Mindful of Hermione's nerves, unsteady legs and ridiculous heels. Harry held the bouquet of mixed red lilies so she could steady herself better using him and the handrail.

Both taking a deep breath, the pair walked through the door. The music started again and Hermione's eyes instantly found her bride's. She looked stunning in her red dress with white trim. The bouquet she held was the same as Hermione's except white. Everyone turned to look at the second bride, but Hermione only had eyes for Bella.

After a few minutes of formalities and introducing the bride's to guests. Harry and Andromeda both gave their respective witches to the other. The bonding was sweet, filled with promises of love and life, laughter and support. Before the soul bounder made it official, he looked to the couple and asked, "Is there anything either of you would like to add?"

"Yes." it was Bella who replied before Hermione got the chance. The older witch turned to her lover and smiled. "You're the most beautiful person I know. Not just your face or body" at that she smirked and winked. "But you're heart and soul. No matter what darkness threatens you. I will make sure you remain the pure beauty you are as you stand before me today. I love you." she said that part clear and loud for all to hear. Proud that this woman was about to be bound to her for eternity.

The brunette returned the smile and took a shaky breath. "Bellatrix. Before I knew you, I lived my life day to day feeling as if I were incomplete. From the moment we met again, since I realised my feelings for you, from the first time we kissed, I felt whole. Without you by my side, without your love affection and presence I would be lost in the darkness. I'll be forever yours." she finished, unshed tears in her eyes. The girls words touched deep inside Bella's heart. And for the first time in a long time, she felt a single tear of joy roll down her cheek.

The soul bonder raised his wand and called Harry and Andi to come forward once more. "Raise your wands, point to your opposite bride and repeat after me." he ordered. Harry pointed his directly at Bella's chest in the exact place her heart would be, Andi mimicked his stance towards Hermione. Neither witch broke eye contact with one another, both wanting to remember every detail of their joining.

"Nunc nos coniungimus ad unum." he begun the ritual.

"Now we join you, to become one." Harry and Andi repeated. The three wands pointed at them, one at each heart and one and their joined hands begun to glow a deep shade of blue.

"Tenetur ad vitam animarum." the bonders voice rose and ancient magic filled the air. The guests watched as the light at the ends of the wands changed to a bright red.

"Souls bound together for life." Hermione felt a gentle tugging deep inside and a something she couldn't explain. It felt as though her very being was pushed towards Bella, and the woman's was slowly seeping in to her. It was the strangest feeling of comfort and safety she had ever felt.

"Percussit corunum, et in caritate aliqua."

"Hearts to beat as one, together in love and happiness." the lights changed to a dull white and both women felt their hearts leap and hammer against their chests.

"Usque ad diem mortis tuae." he finished quietly.

"Until the day of your death." Andi and Harry both whispered. The magic shone a brilliant white and broke from the wands to shoot straight in to the women, encasing them in a dome of light and powerful magic.

When the light faded Bella felt a sense of peace and love she hadn't the first to she was married. Looking over to the brunette there was a look of wonder in the girls eyes and a smile on her face that could light the darkest of nights.

"It is done." the man smiled down at both brightly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mrs and Mrs Black." he exclaimed to the small group of people.

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around Bella. Kissing her soundly on the lips, sealing their union.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent laughing. Eating, drinking and dancing with their friends and family. Neither women had ever felt as happy as they did in those moments. The house was filled with love and happiness that neither of them thought they would ever be privileged to have.

"Ladies and gents." Draco called to the guests, clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention. "The hour is late. We must say our goodbyes and leave the couple to their wedding night." there were a few wolf whistles which caused Hermione to blush and Bella to grin. This was the part of the evening the older woman had been looking forward to all night.

The guests passed through the house, passing on congratulations and best wishes to the pair. The last to walk out the door was Narcissa.

"Bella, before you leave for your honeymoon I would like you to come by the manor. There are a few things I would like to give you." the blond said, her voice and face void of any earlier anger she had felt towards her sister and sister-in-law.

"Of course Cissy." Bella lent forward and kissed her pale cheek. "Goodnight."

The couple watched as the last of their guests disappeared. "We're going on honeymoon? Where?" Hermione asked. They hadn't discussed any plans for travel, the revelation shocked her.

"It's a surprise." the dark witch grinned back. "Come wife." Bella said as she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Hermione smiled, after the experience with Ron, she had never thought she would ever be married. "Let us make use of the marriage bed."

* * *

That's, that folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts.

xAngelofthenorthx Yes she does. And yeah she would make a wonderful mom. Glad you're still loving teddy. Will have to wait and see what they have lol.

Terrorize: Happy you liked the surprise. Hope you enjoyed the wedding. Lol.. Ahh well the honeymoon is yet to come.

HermioneLestrange221: Glad you're still so enthusiastic about this. Reviews like yours keep me going thank you.

Thank yo again everyone. Your reviews Are always so kind and encouraging. Wish I had time to answer you all. I will soon.

Until next time..


	56. Chapter 56

The response to the wedding was truly overwhelming. I'm happy you all enjoyed it as much as you did. Thank you for the amazing reviews. This is the honeymoon chapter so, smut warning... I've only been to a few of the places mentioned later on. I've had to rely on others descriptions of the places I haven't seen. If anything is wrong or out-of-place I hope you can forgive me.

All mistakes are my own. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Enjoy...

* * *

The cover shifted as the witch gently slid down the bed with a devious grin on her face. As quietly as possible she settled in place, hoping not to wake the other woman. Laying soft kisses along the inside of her wife's thighs she giggled silently as the woman began to stir. She didn't want her fully awake yet, just aware. Pulling back until she settled again, she continued. Her hands running from ankles to hips, up a bare stomach to softly skim over rapidly arousing nipples. Blowing soft warm air against the glistening center she was rewarded with a sleepy groan. Pressing her mouth against her lovers center gained her a widening of already spread legs.

"Mmm." came a satisfied noise from above. The woman was waking. Kissing her again the same noise was received. The woman felt the cover being flung from her body and cool air hit her skin. She flicked her eyes to her wife's as her tongue slid through her folds.

"ooooh." the one above sighed as she pressed her head in to the pillow. "Good morning Mrs Black." she managed to gasp before the process was repeated. Her lover smiled against her and gently pressed her tongue in to her moist opening. She decided she really liked the sound of that.

"Gods Hermione." Bella whispered as she weaved her hands in to soft brown curls. She lifted a leg and hooked it over the girl's shoulder allowing her to go deeper, to get closer. Hermione pulled her tongue away from the sweet ambrosia, teasing her woman. Slowly gliding through her wetness to circle an excited clit, before sucking it in to her eager mouth. "Hermione. Please. Don't tease." the black beauty begged. Between last night's activity and her very erotic dreams, she needed release soon.

The brunette had felt it as soon as she had woken. She had already been aroused, but there was something different, something she couldn't quiet grasp. A feeling foreign to her yet so familiar. She had discovered it when she stroked a thumb across her lovers naked hip. It was Bella's body's reactions she was experiencing. Closing her eyes to concentrate on the duel feelings, Hermione gasped when she saw snippets of the older woman's dream. Them, stood in the ocean. Water waist-high, in middle of the night, caressing, touching, stroking, kissing. Hermione's own arousal grew at the images. And she hatched her wake up call.

"Yesss. More. Please." the dark woman hissed. Pressing her woman against her center and thrusting her hips. Hermione slid three fingers in as deep as she could go and agonizingly slowly matched the strokes to that of her tongue. Alternating between licking, sucking and nibbling at her wife, the brunette brought Bella to a slow but forceful climax.

"Good morning wife." Hermione grinned as she crawled up Bella's body to kiss her deeply. They spent a short while laying happily wrapped around each other.

"Bella?"

"Mmm" the witch replied with eyes closed, basking in her woman's warmth.

"What time are we leaving today?" Hermione asked as she propped her head in her hand so she could see the beautiful face of her wife.

"About three. Why?"

"Good, there's something I need your help with before we go to your sisters."

"What?" dark eyes opened to search the girls face. Whatever she needed she only had to ask.

"You'll see." Hermione grinned and lent down for another kiss."But first we need to shower and dress." she jumped to her knees and pulled her lover up. "Let's go. I need you to scrub all the filth from my skin." she laughed as she hopped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Bella close behind.

* * *

"Absolutely not. No way." Bella stomped out of the library after Hermione had told her what she needed help with.

"Bella wait." the brunette chased after her and caught her half way across the foyer. "It's a chance for us to get our side of the story across before the rumours and lies start."

"No. It's a bad idea. Let people think what they will. The only thing that counts is that we and the people who matter know the truth." the dark witch answered. The witches scowl was back in place. Hermione hadn't seen that look on Bella's face in a long time. She was upset. Worried.

"I was thinking more about a person or people who haven't joined us yet. Someone who may have strong curiosity and go looking for any and all information on two famous, powerful witches. Two witches who happen to be their mothers." the girl countered. She didn't want their children stumbling across articles in the papers that mostly cast a negative light on hers and Bella's relationship. This way, if they did ever go looking, there would be at least one small piece that told the truth. Their real story. Not some made up tale of sordid corruption.

"Hermione." the woman sighed. "I don't know. This feels like it could go horribly wrong. And how do you know she won't just twist what we say to suit her?"

"I've already thought of that. I've drawn up a magical contract. We make her sign it before we say a word. If she refuses we stick her back in the jar." Hermione grinned. She knew she had won the woman over, the slight twitch of her lips gave it away.

"I want to see the contract first." the dark witch said sternly. It wasn't that she didn't trust her wife, but the brunette had a habit of forgetting one or two important things sometimes when she became excited about a plan. Besides, Bella wanted to add her magic to the bindings.

Dragging Bella back to the library and passing over the contract, Hermione left her to scrutinize every detail while she went to make plans with Shilo. Her and the elf would make one of the smaller rooms secure enough so that Rita couldn't escape in either of her forms.

* * *

"Sign it and you go free." Hermione said passing the parchment to the disheveled reporter. She looked a little worse for wear, smelt it too. Living in a jar with no means of washing ones self will do that.

"Why? What makes you think I want to write the bloody story? You kept me locked in a glass cage for.. How long? And you think I'm just going to say thanks and walk away? You're crazy! Both of you." the blond screeched. Her glasses sat on her face askew and she had smudges of dirt everywhere.

"If you sign this." Bella pointed to the contract in the woman's hand. "You get the rights to our story. Exclusivity. You ask questions, we answer, you sell the story and become very rich. What more do you want?"

"Rich?" the cogs in Rita's head begun to turn. The contract stated that she couldn't write anything about them apart from what they approved. She couldn't report them for essentially kidnapping and holding her prisoner, and she couldn't follow or 'bug' them in any way. There were many other 'rules' she was to follow, but they were right. She would be a very rich woman if she agreed. "I want a book deal. The rights to a tell all story. From both of you. I want to know every detail of both your lives up to this point." she demanded. She knew she was pushing them. They could easily force her back in to her jar if they disagreed.

"You get this story." Hermione waved a hand between herself and her wife. "That's it."

"People will pay to read about both your lives. Think about it, three books, one for each of you up to the point of Lestrange's release..

"Black." both women corrected her.

"Whatever. The third will be your love story. You wouldn't be able to count the galleons.."

"One story. That's it." Bella huffed pinching the bridge of her nose. The reporter was giving her a headache. This was not how she imagined spending the first day of her honeymoon.

"One book. I'm sure you can bring yourself to agree to that. The story of how you two came to be? People will eat it up, they adore a good love story." the dirty blond said looking to Hermione.

"Bella, if it gets her off our back and shuts her up we should do it." she said after a few minutes thought, if everything was out there people couldn't speculate at the smaller details. The dark witch agreed, but mostly just to put an end to the conversation. Flicking her wand she amended the contract and Rita signed. "We will contact you in three weeks. After the honeymoon. Until then you say and do nothing or the contract is void and you pay the consequences." Bellatrix warned, looming over the woman. Threatening her silently with her wand.

"And my share of the money goes to those affected by the war." Hermione added. Bella said nothing, she had other plans for hers.

"Fine. But I best hear from you the moment you return. I'll make all the arrangements, you pair will just need to talk." With everything said, Shilo cleaned the woman with a click of his fingers and led her out.

* * *

"Have you got everything?" Hermione asked taking one more quick look around their room.

"Yes." Bella answered. The girl had asked the same question about ten times in the last half hour. What bothered her was that she found it.. Cute.

"Did you get anti sickness po..."

"Yes Hermione. Stop fussing." she said with a smile. "Let's go. Narcissa is expecting us." the dark witch winked, grabbed her wife's hand and pulled her to the floo.

"Bella, miss.., Hermione." Narcissa greeted the pair as they emerged from the fireplace. Momentarily forgetting why they were there.

"Ignore her Hermione. Sister dear is in a bad mood. The boy used the wrong shade of red in one of the guest rooms." Andromeda smiled, kissing both on the cheek. "Come, we'll have tea while Cissy snaps out of it." she led them to the living room and poured four cups. "So, how does it feel to be married Hermione?" she asked politely, sipping at her drink.

"Wonderful." the brunette smiled, glancing at her lover. "I still can't believe it to be honest."

"Well get used to it Mrs Black. You have a name to uphold now." Draco grinned as he walked in and joined them on the sofa."Did you like your gift aunt Bella?"

"It was very thoughtful, thank you." the dark witch said with a small smile. She had forgotten to show Hermione and her lover looked confused. Before she had chance to explain, they were interrupted by a happy squeal.

"Aunty Bella! Aunty Mione!" an excited shout came from the door. "Grandma said you were coming here before you go on holiday. I made you this." he handed over a folded piece of coloured card with a picture he had drawn on the front. It was two stick people holding hands and smiling. One in a black dress and the other in purple, with a giant yellow sun above them and green trees all around. "Draco helped me write the big words." on the inside written in a child's untidy scrawl were the words 'Congratulations to the two best aunt's in the world. Love you. Teddy.' he smiled brightly when they both gave him a tight hug. Bella turning her ave way, hiding the tears in her eyes. The child was too damn sweet. Everytime she was around him her heart ached for a son just like him.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon passed quickly. They laughed and talked about everything and nothing. Discussing plans for a big reception upon the couple's return. That conversation prompted Bella to check the time, they would have to go soon. "Are you out of your bad mood yet Cissy? Hermione and I must be leaving shortly." the older witch smiled at her sister. The blond threw her a dirty look, but smiled. "Come with me." she said as she stood and walked to the door on the far side of the room.

"So. Draco's friend no longer flavour of the month?" the dark witch chuckled, making fun of her sister.

"He is of no more use to me." the blond replied with an icy tone.

"I expect Lucius will be granted visits soon." Bella said seriously. She hoped the man was given the same chances she has been given. And that he had enough strength and brains to get through the long hard month's that lay ahead of him. For Cissy's sake.

"Thursday. Draco and I will be seeing him at a ministry approved site." she opened the large heavy door and walked straight to the back of the room.

They entered a large room Hermione had never seen before. It looked like an entertainment lounge. There were liquor cabinets along the walls, chess boards set up and dotted about. There was a billiards table and what looked suspiciously like a pole she had seen in a club once, the only difference was the one she had seen in the club had a woman wrapped around it and a drooling Ron in front of it.

"The deatheaters would sometimes need to stay to be close to.. Him." Bella explained. "This was Lucius's way of stopping them from destroying the house." she smiled sadly, remembering some of the worst nights spent here. She had never taken part in anything that had happened in this room. She shook her head when she saw questions forming behind the girls eyes. Those were ones she knew she didn't want to answer. Something's were best left in the past.

"I hid this in here, because I knew it would never be found. Too many other distractions. Even for the aurors." Narcissa said as she tapped her wand on a painting of a nude woman. The picture shimmered for a second or two, then disappeared.

"This, is my journal. It has everything you need, techniques and methods I used to control the Black curse Hermione. As you know the magic becomes weaker through the generations. Even though you share Bella's blood, I believe your burden is more akin to mine." Narcissa passed a battered looking journal to the girl and turned back to the safe. "Andi gave me hers last night. This one is yours Bella, it's her methods, which, as it turns out were a lot different to mine because of the strength of the darkness. You may have to adjust some techniques to suit you, but the basis is the same." the blond flicked her wand and the safe was sealed and the painting back in place. "I hope they help you both."

"Thank you Narcissa. I'm sure they will." the brunette said, shrinking both books and placing them in her pocket. Hermione walked out the door first, the blond gently pulled her sister back before she could leave. "This, is to add to your wife's beverage tonight. It's an.. Enhancer. It was given to me as a gag gift. She'll feel everything she does to you." she smirked deviously as she slipped a small vial of liquid in to Bella's pocket.

"Cissy." Bella's jaw fell open and her eyes grew wide.

"What?" she grinned as she walked past and joined Hermione.

The dark witch blinked after her, not believing her baby sister had just given her a sex aid. At least she knew now where Draco got his cheeky behaviour from. The Cissy she grew up with would never have had the nerve to do something like that. How times have changed them all. Her cheeks colored slightly as she followed the others out. "Time to go." she said quickly, taking the brunettes arm, saying their goodbyes to the rest and disappearing with a loud crack.

* * *

The first thing Hermione noticed was heat. Stifling and suffocating. "Bella, where are we?" before she could get her bearings and look around, the dark witch flicked her wand and a silk blindfold covered the girls eyes.

"Trust me." breath tickled her skin as Bella pressed her body against the brunettes and whispered in her ear, causing a delicious shiver to run down her spine. "You'll soon see."

Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be led forward. The only sound she heard was those of hers and Bella's feet falling against... Grass? She guessed. A door unlock. And Bella's clothes brushing against her. She was taken in to somewhere cool. Bella stopped her and walked away.

"Bella?" Hermione said after a few moments of nothing. No sound. No touch.

"You want to know where you are?" the woman's husky voice asked quietly. Hermione nodded, she knew at tone. Bella was up to something. "Then strip. Slowly." her wife demanded.

The girl smiled. She had hoped she wouldn't have to wait too long for this part of their honeymoon to start. Even though they had both been satisfied hours before, she wanted Bella more than ever. Excitement ran through her, she loved when her dark witch took control, told her what she wanted her to do. "Leave it on." Bella commanded when the brunette made to remove the blindfold. Hermione's breathing became laboured, heat began to swirl in her stomach and arousal slowly built inside. She slipped her shoes from her feet, skin coming in contact with cool tiles. "Where are we?" she knew she wouldn't get an answer until Bella had gotten what she wanted.

"Take your dress off." the woman answered. She'd moved, it sounded to Hermione like she was just in front of her. Hermione bit her lip and slowly undid the bindings of the garment. She loved when Bella watched. She wished she could see her lovers eyes. Her reactions. Slipping the straps down her shoulders, her hands caressed her skin. Thumbs drawing gentle circles, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body. She heard a quiet sigh when the dress dropped to the floor. She as stood in her emerald-green underwear and thigh high stockings. The girl grinned and turned away. "I didn't say.." before Bella could finish Hermione bent over taking one stocking with her. "Oh." she heard, causing her to giggle. She repeated her actions with the other, slowly running her hands back up her leg this time, over her hips, across her belly and caressed her breasts, before taking off the bra. It dropped to join the dress on the ground. Turning back round, her fingers teasing and pinching her nipples caused an aroused groan to come from her lover. She heard her move, but couldn't make out what she was doing.

"The rest." Bella ordered, a little breathlessly. Hermione thought she heard something light hit the ground.

Hermione brought one hand down and toyed with the waist band of her panties. Dipping her fingers in and gently circling her clit. Gasping at how aroused she had become. She heard Bella groan again. "Take them off. Let me see." slipping them over her hips and down her legs, she resumed her actions. The sound of heavy breaths and quiet moans floated to her ears. The thought of her lover pleasing herself sent a jolt through her and a gush of arousal to her already wet center. "Bella." she groaned, wanting nothing more than to see and touch her woman.

"Three steps forward." the witch said and Hermione immediately obeyed. Her knees hit what felt like the edge of a mattress. "Kneel." she felt Bella's legs against the outside of each thigh as she knelt on the bed. She smelt both their arousal. "Bella." she whispered again, desperately wanting to touch, to taste. A hand grabbed hers and guided it to her sex, the other was taken to her lovers. She was to please them both at the same time.

"I want to see you come." Hermione said as she slid two fingers through her lovers wetness. Bella whimpered as two digits slipped slowly in to her. "Let me see." the brunette whispered as her thumb traced lazy circles around the dark witches swollen clit. She felt Bella buck against her hand. Placing her free hand on her womans hip, she lowered her face toward Bella's center and replaced her thumb with her tongue. Bellatrix gripped the blind fold and ripped it from Hermione's head. A cry of pleasure echoed around the room at the look in those Brown eyes. Love, want and lust reflected in those beautiful orbs as the girl stared at her, tongue working painfully slowly over her sensitive bud. The dark witch couldn't control her body any longer. She cried out her wife's name and tumbled over the edge of pleasure. "I love you so much." she whispered as the girl settled on top of her and kissed her soundly.

* * *

"So we are in France for three weeks?" Hermione asked a while later as Bella showed her round the Black family villa. It was nothing like the manor. This place was bright comfortable and welcoming. Bella had told her it was because her parents had nothing to do with the place. This was where her and her sisters were sent when their parents didn't want them around. That was almost every holiday. The three had made some wonderful and fond memories here, and Hermione could feel it all around her. They were left to themselves with no one but a house elf to care for them. They had all preferred this place to their parents home.

"We are in france. But we are only here for a few days." Bella smiled as Hermione admired several photos of the Black sisters that had been hung on the walls. Every one of the teenagers looked happy. Playing in the pool, riding on horse back or simply smiling for the photo. She wondered for a brief moment who the photographer had been.

"Days? Where are we going from here?" the younger woman asked surprised. She was happy in this place. It was peaceful and hidden. No one would or could bother them here.

"Everywhere. I want to show you the world." Bella answered pulling the woman in to her arms and kissing her tenderly. She would give her the world if she asked for it.

"You are my world Bella." Hermione whispered. They carried on walking through the beautiful villa and grounds. The sun sank low in the sky and they ate by candle light. Talking, kissing and just being, until darkness surrounded them.

"Do you still swim?" the brunette asked as she lay on she grass in her lovers arms staring up at the night sky.

"Not for many years. Why?" Bella replied, enjoying the feel of her woman against her.

Hermione stood up, quickly rid herself of clothing and grinned at her woman. "Because I want to take a dip."

Some time later they lay on the cool ground next to the pool. Hermione in nothing but a towel covering her lower half, leaving her breasts expose to the night air and a dark gaze, and Bella in her black underwear that clung almost uncomfortably to her body. "We need to have a pool built at home." the dark witch remarked as she racked her eyes over the nude beauty by her side.

"Oh. Why's that?" the brunette grinned, lids staying shut feeling her lovers eyes all over her.

"So I can get you like this more often." she replied, rolling on top of the girl. Trailing gentle fingers over hard nipples and kissing down a damp neck.

"You know you can have me like this anytime you want." Hermione cooed breathlessly as she pulled her woman closer. Hands roamed across her abdomen and up her sides, bringing delicious moans from her mouth. She pulled at the black lace covering Bella's flesh and laid claim to what she exposed with her lips. The woman hissed, pleasure engulfing her body as Hermione lavished her chest with attention.

The dark woman shifted, removing the towel and placing her thigh between her lovers. Pressing into her hot core. Hermione arched against her, craving more. Wanting everything. "Take me Bellatrix. Show me I'm yours." she whispered as Bella's lips latched on to her neck.

Moving slowly, taking her time, Bellatrix explored every inch of the woman moving below her. She caressed, kissed, licked and nibbled everywhere except where Hermione wanted most. "Bella." the girl almost sobbed through need. A breathy chuckle was her answer. The brunette was ready to beg her witch to touch her, but as she opened her mouth, Bella's descended upon her. "Yesss Bella." the girl cried with relief, spreading her legs wider and weaving trembling fingers in to black curls.

Bella smiled at hearing the girl so desperate for her touch. Sliding her tongue through slick folds she drew figure eights over Hermione's clit. She loved how her body moved below her. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. The way her muscles tightened and her hips rocked. The way her hands gripped on to her head and legs clamped on her shoulders. Everything about her wife was exquisite. Sliding one hand up Hermione's belly, the witch stroked and teased her nipples, softly squeezing each breast. The other hand snaked lower and settled between her legs. Pressing one finger in to the brunettes hidden depths she set a slow steady tease.

The girl bucked and pressed into Bella in response. She couldn't concentrate on anything. Nails dug into pale skin and heels pressed almost painfully in to Bella's back. "More." Hermione moaned. The dark woman added two digits and nibbled on her clit. "Harder." the voice above growled and Bellatrix began to pound into her wife. Hermione's body jolted from the force of each hard thrust. Hips bucked and feet fell to the floor for purchase. She moaned and called out encouragement to the woman between her legs. She begged and pleaded for release. Bella sucked the swollen excited clit in to her mouth and felt the girl stiffen. Inner walls clamped around her fingers and juices flowed down her hand. Hermione screamed her lovers name in to the night, riding the waves of ecstasy until she calmed and felt Bella's lips trailing kisses up her stomach, across her chest. She looked down to see the older witch resting her chin on her hand as she lay watching her with a cocky smile on her face. The brunette smiled. "Ok. We can have a pool." Bellatrix let out a husky laugh and got to her feet. "Come, our nights not over." she held out a hand to help Hermione to her feet and led her back to the house.

* * *

"Ready?" Bella asked Hermione as they stepped on to the grass in the garden.

The girl nodded with a smile and held the offered hand. She had no idea where they were about to go. The excitement bubbled inside of her. She couldn't wait to see what delights Bella had in-store for her next. They had spent the day's at the villa lazing in each other arms and doing everything newly weds did. Bella had told her from now on though, they would be exploring every destination. So no more time for lazy days by the pool or spending a whole day in bed. It was time for their little adventure to begin. With a familiar twist of the stomach, they were gone.

"Welcome to Germany." the dark witch smiled once her lover opened her eyes. They spent days exploring the beautiful country. The dark witch had taken Hermione to all manner of tourist traps. Among her favorites was a large beautiful gothic style Cathedral.

"Colongne Cathedral." Hermione read on the large sign outside the gates that closed the public out. "It's beautiful."

"It should be for six hundred years of construction. This was rumored to be where Merlin ran to when he had been rejected by a lover. Alone and heart-broken, they say he produced and discovered his best work here." Bellatrix stated while Hermione snapped away at the building with her camera.

Hermione's favourite place by far was the castle they had visited in Bravia. It looked as if it had been stolen straight from a fairytale. "The king was declared insane before he saw its completion." Bella said sounding almost saddened by the thought. "He died days after. Never laying eyes on it."

After a little more sightseeing they packed and travelled to Prague. As much as the younger woman liked it and as beautiful as it was. Hermione was glad to leave. There were only so many churches she could look at before they all started to look the same.

From there they stayed for three days in the magical city of Krakow, Poland. Where Hermione fell in love with the medieval style buildings and art nouveau theaters. At night they enjoyed the extensive bars and quiet pubs the city had to offer. Hermione had even managed to drag Bellatrix into a nightclub for a few dances.

They stayed for one night in Jordan, catching up on sleep and allowing Bella's body to recover from the multiple apparitions she had performed. Hermione could only guess how exhausted her lover must feel. She had only ever managed to travel from one side of the UK to the other herself, and that tired her out. Bella was transporting them across the globe. Even on her own it would be exhausting, but with Hermione's added weight and magic it as no wonder Bellatrix almost passed out after every apparition. She would have to keep a close eye on her stubborn wife.

After a good nights sleep and a decent meal, they joined thousands of pilgrims swimming in the gandes of India, to cleanse themselves of past sins. They visited the Ajanta caves where they admired the large Buddhist rock carvings. Bella had also jokingly offered to take the girl to the top of the Himalayas. She politely declined. Caves where bad enough without adding extreme heights to the equation.

By the time they reached Thailand Hermione was exhausted. She welcomed the nights break on the Ko Taruto beach where they watched the sea turtles lumber up to lay their eggs, they watched quietly as the animals buried the next generation of sea creatures. She thoroughly enjoyed walking around and spending time at the Chiang night bazaar where they bought silly trinkets and hand-made ornaments as gifts for friends and family. She bought herself and Bella a few pieces of authentic clothing. Not that her witch would ever step out in public with out that famous corset of hers.

When they landed on a beautiful island in the middle of the ocean, Bella was ready to collapse. "I think we should stay here for now Bella." Hermione said as they climbed in to bed that night. "Your body can't take anymore traveling. We've been to so many amazing and beautiful places. It's time you relaxed." she voiced her concerns to her almost asleep wife. She felt the curly head nod in agreement and sighed. If she was honest, she needed a break too. Their honeymoon had been wonderful. She had loved every second of it, seen some amazing things, but she was almost at her limits. From the brief glimpses she had gotten from the window. This island seemed a good place to spend the last days of their honeymoon.

* * *

"So where are we now?" the girl asked as they ate breakfast the next morning on the veranda overlooking a beautiful white sand beach and clear blue ocean. They were surrounded by green palm trees and beautiful exotic flowers. Each one brightly coloured and sweet-smelling.

"Maldives." Bella answered between bites. She was eating as if she had just gotten out of prison. Shoveling big pieces of melon and kiwi in her mouth and swallowing full cups of tea one after the other.

"Wow. No wonder you're famished and exhausted. How much or your energy and magic reserves did you use to get us here?" Hermione gaped as the other woman filled her bowl with a third serving of fruit. "You need something more substantial than that." she nodded toward the bowl and smiled, medical training kicking in.

"This is fine. I'll have something at lunch." she replied sipping at her tea. It's a good thing we packed all those potions, Hermione thought. Bella will need the replenishing one's this week. She smiled as Bella tucked in to her third bowl of fruit.

The days passed with Hermione enjoying snorkeling in the shallows while Bella watched from the shade of a large parasol. Together they luxuriously indulged in the services offered at the spa, massages and hot tubs, body scrubs and wraps. It was on the last day of their holiday while they laid in a private lagoon when Hermione turned and watched her lover. She looked more relaxed than she had ever seen her. At peace with her surroundings. The exhaustion from their travel nowhere insight. She paddled over to the dozing witch and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Hey there lover." Bella smiled, resting her head back on her shoulder.

"Hey." she whispered in return and kissed her neck. Hermione had no idea how the woman remained so pale after spending so much time in the blazing sun, but she had. "I just wanted to let you know, I've had an amazing time. Thank you." the older witch turned in her arms and kissed her soundly.

"Seeing you in those tiny bikinis, trust me, it was my pleasure." she grinned and wrapped her arms around the girl under the water. "Taking them off you was even better." she laughed at the blush that crept over her face.

"Are you ready to go home?" she asked ignoring Bella's chuckles.

"I suppose. Though I'm not looking forward to spending time with that woman." she replied with a sigh, referring to the meeting they had with Rita skeeter to discuss 'The book'. "I've missed Teddy." she admitted hoping the girl wouldn't think her soft.

"Mmm. I've missed him too." she replied quietly. "Bella. I've been thinking."

"About?" she asked, voice muffled by Hermione's neck. She had attached her lips to her pulse point and was doing all she could to distract the girl. She didn't want to talk or think about what was waiting to be done back home. She wasn't entirely comfortable with being that exposed. But if Hermione said it was for the best, she had no choice.

"How would you feel if.." she hesitated and swallowed hard. "If three of us went home tomorrow?" she asked, unsure of how Bella would react. They hadn't really discussed a family since the day in the cave.

The dark witch lifted her head to stare straight in to honey brown eyes. "Really?" she asked quietly, voice cracking with emotion. All her dreams dangled in front of her and she daren't believe it. She had thought it would be years before Hermione was ready. She had prepared herself for a long wait.

Hermione nodded. Sincerity on her face. She wanted nothing more than to start a family with Bella, as soon as possible. The dark witch didn't trust her voice, with tears welling in her eyes she crushed her lips to her wife's and tried to pass on everything she felt through the kiss.

"Come on. I'm taking you out." Bellatrix said voice thick with emotion. Taking Hermione's hand she led her to their room.

"But.."

"But nothing. Hermione, I want tonight to be special. Something we can both remember and cherish. In years to come when we are old and frail, if I can only remember one thing. I want tonight to be it." she said, gently cupping the brunettes face. Stroking a thumb over a smooth cheek she kissed her and said, "Lets make a memory."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Let's make a memory."

* * *

xAngelofthenorthx- lol.. Everywhere. Another part you've been waiting for... The baby/babies. I'm so happy everyone loves Teddy so much. He is rather cute.

Katie- welcome and thank you. I'm glad you decided to read it. Lol glad you enjoyed the steamy scenes. They can be tough to write. We will have to wait and see what happens with Phil and Harry.

Terrorize- Aww thank you. Bet you didn't know I had such sweetness in me did you? Lol. Hope this didn't disappoint.

Livingarandomreality- so happy that you've enjoyed this story so much. And that it still excites you when I eventually get around to updating. Thank you for the review.

HermioneLestrange221- Thank you for sticking with me for so long. It truly means a lot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much.

Thank you again everyone for the reviews. They are motivation to keep me writing.

Quick side note.. A friend started a Facebook account for Drunkn Munky so I can keep everyone posted about updates, New stories, etc... Feel free to add me or send me a pm with your details.

Until next time...


	57. Chapter 57

Thank you all for the reviews. I sincerely apologise for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Smut warning... It's still the honeymoon after all.

Enjoy...

* * *

"May I?" Bellatrix asked as she walked in to the bathroom where Hermione was getting ready. She had just slipped in to her underwear and dried her hair when Bella brushed her lips across a bare shoulder. The older woman took her wand from her sleeve and walked over to her wife."Will it hurt?"

"I don't think so. I'm not really sure." the brunette replied quietly, she hadn't put much thought in to how the spell would actually feel. She stood in her silver-grey lace underwear watching her wife carefully, for any sign of second thoughts. The dark witch ran her fingers over the mark on her hip and smiled gently. "Shall I?"

"You know the words?" Hermione asked. Bella chuckled, she'd had them memorized the first time she read the letter from Draco. Placing the tip of her wand against Hermione's mark, she lent in and kissed the girl slowly. Gently trailing her fingers down her neck and between her breasts she pulled back and whispered. "Amour enim." a soft light illuminated the tip of her wand against olive skin and Hermione felt warmth travel first through her womb then spread through the rest of her body.

"How do you feel?" Bellatrix asked after a moment, watching for any sign of side effects.

"Good." she replied. "Great actually." with a smile on her face. She couldn't describe the incredible pull she felt towards her lover. Leaning in to press soft kisses down Bella's neck, she was starting to regret agreeing to going out, as the gentle warmth turned to a blazing heat. "Bella." she breathed against the woman's porcelain skin.

"I feel it too." the dark witch lent her curly head against Hermione's and concentrated on breathing. She felt as though she was about to be consumed by the fire burning deep within her. She wasn't sure if it was the spell or their connection. Either way she needed to get them out soon. "We should.."

"Yeah." Hermione panted as Bella's hands moved their way over her hips and up her belly. Her lips latched on to the dark woman's pulse point, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Her own touching anywhere she could.

"Reservations..table...seven." Bella breathed almost incoherently. Her hands found covered breasts and gently squeezed, gaining a groan of approval from her witch.

"Mm, we'll..definitely go." fingers pulled at the laces of the leather corset. "In a minute."

Bella slipped the straps of the silver bra down Hermione's arms and slowly kissed her way down her neck to her chest. Drawing lines and circles with her tongue, moving across her skin, touching and teasing everywhere but where she wanted the most. She felt the girl tug at her clothes, heard leather hit the ground, then fingers were in her hair pulling and pushing her closer and away. Bella dropped to her knees abandoning her lovers chest, spreading open-mouthed kisses along her belly. She dipped her tongue quickly in to the girls belly button then continued her path down. Softly kissing just below her naval. She pulled at Hermione's panties and in one swift move they dropped to her ankles. She lifted one leg over her shoulder, forcing the girl to use the sink to steady herself. Kissing up her leg, gently biting at her thigh she slowly made her way to her dripping prize.

"Oh Bella." Hermione whispered as the slippery tongue slid inside of her. "God I want you so much." she gentle pressed the back of the witches head urging her on. "Yes baby.. " she bit her lip and threw her head back as fingers replaced the tongue and lips wrapped around her swollen clit. "Fuck...ooo..feels s..so good." her hips thrust in time with Bella's every stroke. Each time the witch drove in to her, she was pushed closer to the edge. "Too close.. Stop." she groaned and tried pushing her lover away. Bella was having none of it. She wanted the witch to come, she needed it as much as her wife did. They would never make it through dinner if there was no small amount of relief. With her free hand she held her lovers wrists and continued her assault. Pumping faster and harder, flicking and twisting her tongue, and in moments the young body stiffened as it was taken in to momentary bliss.

* * *

Hermione walked in to the restaurant still glowing with post orgasmic bliss. The pair followed a waiter to a private table near the back of the room. "Thank you." the brunette said as he pulled a chair out for her to take a seat. Ordering their drinks and waiting for him to leave, Bella raised an eyebrow at her lover.

"What?" the girl said with a smile on her face. "I can't help it. You make me feel amazing." she giggled.

"I think the other diners can see that too." Bella laughed.

"Nine out of ten couples here are honeymooners. Guaranteed, they've been doing exactly what we've been doing." Hermione said looking at the many young couples happily chatting together or drinking cocktails.

"No one else here has that look upon their face." Bella challenged playfully.

"That's because no one else here, has you for a lover." the brunette whispered with a wink.

Bella laughed to cover her embarrassment. "I'm not that good love." She had never been given as many genuine compliments than she had in the past months. Some times she still didn't know how to take them. She wondered if she would ever get used to them.

"Oh but you are." she said in a low tone. "I wish there was a way..." Hermione said trailing off with a crease in her brow. She was trying to work out how to use the spell they used on the toys on a human body. Apart from wanting Bella to know what an amazing lover she was, she thought it would be a fun way to end their honeymoon. It would definitely make a remarkable memory.

"I have something. It was a gift from Cissy." she said, suddenly remembering her sisters parting gift. "It's..." she wasn't sure how to word it. Slightly embarrassed she blurted "Something for us to use."

Raising an eyebrow Hermione's mind whirled at the thought of Narcissa giving them any type of aid in that area. "What do you mean?" she asked. Judging by the red tint on her wife's usually pale face, she was correct in her guess.

"It's a potion. An enhancer. It will allow both of us to feel what the other does." she took a sip of wine, trying to regain her composure. "A few drops in our drinks and..."

"You have it with you?" the brunette smirked. Bella was cute when flustered. The girl showed her mercy. "Pass it here." she said after the witch nodded. The older woman dropped the small bottle in to her waiting hand. Hermione examined the blue liquid. "Do think it will interfere with the spell?" she asked seriously.

"No, but check if you like." she watched as her witch subtly flicked her wand, a dim white light hovered around the vial then disappeared.

Satisfied that it would cause no harmful effects Hermione grinned. "Three drops do it?" she dripped it in to Bella's wine.

The dark witch chuckled then took the potion, taking her turn to tip three drops in to her wife's drink.

* * *

They enjoyed their dinner, and laughed over wine. Danced under the moonlight and kissed on the beach. Each smile, look and touch fanning the flames that had slowly been building all evening. When Bellatrix slipped her heels from her feet and dipped them in the ocean a smile broke across her face. Hermione quietly came to stand beside her wife and watched the waves gently lap around her toes.

"This is all I ever wanted you know." the pale witch said in almost a whisper, the realisation of her situation suddenly hitting her.

"To stand barefoot in water?" Hermione chuckled. But when Bella turned to her with tears in her eyes she became serious. "Bella, what's the matter?" brushing dark curls back she pulled her in to an embrace.

"I'm happy." the woman cried. "Happier than I can ever remember being. And it's because of you."

Hermione pushed her away and held her by the shoulders trying to look in to her dark eyes. "I'm happy because of you. But why are you crying?" she asked confused.

"I'm about to get everything I've ever wanted. The love of my life. A happy home. A family. How can I ever show you how grateful I am. Will you ever understand what you have done for me?" she kept her head bent, unable to meet those honey eyes.

"Bella.."

"You saved me Hermione." she looked up, tears streaming down her face but a slight smile on her lips. "When they took Draco, when they wanted to bring... him, back, I swore, when Draco was safe, my time was over. I couldn't go back to that life, I couldn't go back to prison." She wiped her eyes and smiled. "But then you came along, my witch in shining armour, so to speak." she laughed. "You saved me." she never gave the girl time to respond. Her lips met her wife's with fiery passion. The woman tried to show every ounce of gratitude and love with the kiss, but it wasn't enough.

"Room." whispered Hermione when Bella finally released her. Hands touching, lips and tongue tasting skin, they stumbled up the beach to their room. Pressing Bella against the wall Hermione explored her lovers neck, her lips sucking and teeth biting all the right places. The dark witch gasped and pressed her head closer. Hermione marvelled at the sensations on her own skin. Every one of her own kisses and caresses left a ghost touch on her body. It was strange but not unwelcome. She slid her fingers through luscious black curls, moaning in harmony with her woman.

"This is.."

"I know." Bella whispered breathy. "Bed." tugging on Hermione's dress and pushing her backwards towards the bedroom, the garment dropped to the floor followed by her own. She could feel hands and lips everywhere. Under garments flew across the room and pillows were tossed to the ground. Blood red lips wrapped around an excited nipple and fingers teased the other.

"Bella." a gasp escaped Hermione's throat as she felt the sensation on her chest and the sensations she was causing on her woman's body. "Too much. Stop. Please." they broke apart, both panting, searching the others eyes.

"Maybe, we should slow down a little." Bella smiled sheepishly. She had started to become overwhelmed by the dual sensations, but it was strangely addictive. Slowly laying next to her lover, both trying to catch their breath, Hermione grabbed her wand.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked quietly after a moments calm.

"Yes." the older woman responded immediately, staring straight in to brown eyes. "More sure than I've been about anything."

The girl traced the wand over her hip and shuddered. In twenty-four hours she would an expectant mother. It was frightening and exciting. "Are you ready?" she asked. Bella nodded, never taking her eyes off the wand. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hermione whispered "Tuo amore mea est."

Bella took the wand and placed it on the bedside table, turned back and watched her wife for moment. "What does it feel like?"

"Nothing, I don't feel any different." she looked worried, surely she should feel something, a tingle, a flutter. "I don't know if it's worked."

"We can try." the pale woman answered, tracing her fingers gently over Hermione's hip and across her belly, a whisper of the same touch ghosting her skin. "If it hasn't worked, we can try again. Just remember, I love you no matter what."

Hermione turned on her side to face her wife, resting her head in a hand and smiling. She ran her fingers softly from Bella's pale knee, up her thigh over a bony hip and across her naked chest, smiling at the goosebumps that erupted all over her skin. Her body reacting to the sensation of her own touch. She opened her hand and palmed Bella's firm breast, squeezing gently, causing them both to moan. Bending her head she captured the other nipple in her mouth lashing her tongue almost roughly over it. She felt gentle heat on her own breasts. "This is so...odd." she said with a breathy laugh.

"Odd? You don't like it?" Bella asked a little worried, but finding it hard to concentrate on anything but Hermione's hand and mouth.

"I do. It's.. lovely, just strange." Hermione whispered with a smile. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before."

Bella wound her fingers of one hand in the brown curls and lifted herself on to her elbow, bringing their lips together in a slow sensuous kiss. She used her body to press the girl back in to the mattress, her lips leaving her lovers and trailing down her neck. "Feels good." she said as a hand travelled over Hermione's bare chest, feeling everything she was doing on her own skin. "Really good." The brunette answered as she arched her back to press against Bella. The dark witch flashed a smile before dipping her head, running her tongue over a collar-bone, and across a clavical before pressing kisses down to hard nipples, swirling her devilish tongue around one then the other. Her fingers gently trailed down Hermione's side, goosebumps instantly broke across both women's skin as she moved her mouth back to her neck. Pressing her thigh between the brunettes, Bella hissed with pleasure at the wetness that met her bare skin. "You want me baby?" she whispered as she nibbled Hermione's ear lobe.

"God yes." she panted her reply, grinding her center against Bella leg to gain some relief. "Yes I want you."

Bella moved her hand across her lovers belly, fingers teasing soft curls as they reach the apex of her thighs. With her leg still pressed to the other womans center, Bella slid one finger between wet folds to tease her. Gentle circles drove them both on. A second finger added, one on each side of the girls clit, gently squeezing it between them. Hermione's legs fell open wider, giving Bella better access and more control. "Bella, I need..." Hermione's head pressed back against the mattress as her body arched in to Bella's touch.

"What do you need? Tell me." she ordered huskily. She knew the answer already, she could feel what she needed. But she wanted to hear her woman say it.

"Fuck me." the brunette growled and bucked her hips causing Bella's fingers to slide further between her folds and rest just at her dripping entrance. "Fuck me." she growled again. She almost cried from relief as two fingers slipped easily in to her. The dark witch rested her head on Hermione's shoulder to calm herself. Being surrounded by the girls heat but feeling as though she was being filled was overwhelming.

As she pulled her fingers out, she started a steady pace. Wanting to satisfy Hermione, but needing release herself it was hard for the woman to keep her concentration. So when Hermione's words registered in her lust addled mind she thanked what ever deity was listening. "Harder Bella, please." over and over Hermione repeated as she pulled the woman's body closer to hers. Hermione's nails dug in to Bella's backside trying to force her to go deeper. They both hissed at the sensation of mixed pain and pleasure. Bella stilled, deep inside her wife. Bringing her thumb to massage rough circles around the brunettes clit. This time it was her own voice that filled the room. "Oh fuck." she groaned, her hips bucked and eyes squeezed shut.

Sensing Bella's struggle, Hermione disentangled herself and gently pushed her away. Ignoring the woman's weak protest, she pushed her on to her back and settled on top of her. "Shh, let me." she hushed as she kissed along her jaw line.

"Hermione, I can't stand to be teased right now." Bella said almost apologetically. Hermione grinned and dipped her head, kissing down her chest, momentarily becoming distracted by her wife's perfect breasts before carrying on with her journey south. Placing a hand on either knee she spread Bella's legs and licked her lips as she stared at her glistening prize. "That's it baby, open nice and wide for me." she said as Bella placed her feet flat against the bed and dropped her knees. She slid two fingers through her folds, coating them in her lovers arousal. "Hermione.." Bella panted, lifting her hips slightly off the bed. The brunette removed her hand and brought the fingers to her mouth, cleaning each digit thoroughly and groaning at the taste. "Please.." Bella quietly begged. It was almost a sob, spurred by need.

Hermione smiled warmly up at her lover. Taking pity, she laid on her belly, and slowly gave the woman what she so desperately needed. Her tongue slid through her folds, lingering a beat longer on her clit. Over and over Hermione kept at the slow, divine torture. Bella writhed beneath her clutching at her brown curls, pulling her head closer. But the girl wouldn't give in. Slowly she pressed one finger deep in to her wife, one woman groaned and the other almost sobbed. The emotions and sensations crashing over both of them were intense. The eroticism of the duel connections was almost too much. A pleasure overload surrounded them both and as Hermione pressed a second finger in to the wet depths of the beautiful witch, her resolve broke. Gently nibbling on her lovers sex she pulled her fingers out and slammed them back in without warning.

Bella screamed her pleasure, nails digging into the other woman's scalp, legs wrapping over shoulders. "More." she cried.

The girl added a third digit to the assault, sucking a swollen clit hard in to her mouth. She bent her fingers so that with each thrust, they swept over the delicious sweet spot hidden within. "Hermione." Bella cried. "I want to touch you too." she begged, desperate to feel the girl surrounding her again.

The brunette reluctantly removed her mouth and kissed up Bella's body. Once they were face to face she repositioned herself so that she was straddling a pale thigh. As her fingers continued a gentle thrust, the dark witch ran a hand down Hermione's body to rest between her leg and her lovers naked sex. She groaned at the slick heat. Hermione slowly rocked her hips in rhythm with her thrusts. Bella bent her fingers and easily slid deep into her. They both stilled at the added pleasure. "I don't know how long.." Hermione started to say but was quieted by a quick, forceful thrust. "God." she groaned and began rocking her hips again.

The air around them was thick with magic, but neither noticed the bright sparks of light cracking or the low glow eliminating from their bodies. They were consumed by the sensation of themselves and each other, ancient magic pulsed through and between them, pushing and pulling them further in to each other. The light cast from their bodies grew brighter with every clenched muscle, every sigh,groan and thrust."Oh... Bella.. I'm.." as the brunettes orgasm gripped her, the pleasure became too much for Bella's body to handle and she was thrown into blissful ecstasy. The magic raced through Hermione as she toppled over the edge. They became suspended in that moment, the magic pulling Bella's essence from deep within her, transferring and settling it inside Hermione. Seconds later the women opened their eyes and knew it had worked. Both could feel another magic weaving, attaching itself to the younger woman.

"Hermione." the dark witch whispered, with wide eyes as she reached up for Hermione. She felt drained but elated. Tired but full of energy. She couldn't tell which emotions and physical feeling were her own.

"Shh." she stroked a soft pale cheek to comfort her wife. "It feels amazing. Warm and... Safe." she said as she leaned down and rested her head against her lovers. She felt as if she as being protected from the inside. "I can feel it working." she sat up again and pressed a hand to her womb. "Here." she took Bella's hand and pressed it to were hers had been. "Do you feel it."

Dark eyes widened even more and tears began to cloud them. She nodded, afraid her voice would fail her. "Warm." was all she could manage. Hermione grinned and rolled to lay next to the other woman. Hands folded across her belly.

"I love you Hermione." Bellatrix whispered as she peppered kisses along tanned skin. "I promise I'll take care of you both."

"I know." she smiled and closed her eyes. Enjoying the feeling of Bella worshiping her and the magic knitting itself to hers. "I love you too." she said sleepily.

"Rest my love." Bella said as she reached brown curls and laid a gentle kiss upon them. Hermione's breathing steadied and deepened as she drifted in to a peaceful slumber. Bella laid awake for a while, watching over her love. Every now and then stroking a hand across her belly. When she could no longer fight her fatigue, she laid her head on the pillow and grinned in the darkness. "I'm a mother." she whispered. And for the second time in her life, she allowed the dreams of a beautiful curly-haired child to fill her with hope and joy.

* * *

I know it's only a short one but let me know what you think.

HermioneLeStrange221: I'm so happy you feel that way. I love reading your reviews and would miss them if you left lol.

Jokster: hope you're not too disappointed. It would have been a lovely experience for Bella.

xAngeloftheNorthx: everything must come to an end eventually my friend. Hope you enjoyed this..still hoping for twins? Lol

Goth Albino Angel: Happy belated birthday. I've enjoyed every one of your reviews, thank you.

Greyella: I'm glad I made you smile my friend.

Minerva lover 1234: aren't they just? Lol

Katie: are you happy it's her? Bella told her a few chapters back lol. Don't think I'll be exploring Narcissa/Lucius reunion in this fic. Maybe a one-shot someday.

Seeker-of-Raven: me too lol

Terrorize: oh dear.. Lol. Ah my sweetness is pouring out of me lately, I'll have to have a word with myself about that. Thank you my friend.

Thanks again everyone. Dont forget to add Drunkn Munky on Facebook. See you all there.

Until next time...


	58. Chapter 58

Hello. I'm so sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to be posted. I needed a clear head before I could edit it. Thank you for your patience and as always thank you for the wonderful reviews.

I've tried to correct all mistakes, but checking your own work is tough. So please forgive all that I've missed.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Bella, will you please sit down. It's only been eighteen hours." Hermione laughed. Bella had been checking the clock almost every minute since they returned home. Alternating between glaring at the hour hand and pacing the floor. The poor woman looked as if she was waiting for a battle to begin. "Come here, have a drink and relax." the brunette held out a hand patiently waiting for her love to take it. "We need to get this meeting over with before we can do anything anyway. We can't risk Skeeter bursting in and seeing a positive pregnancy test."

"I don't know why you didn't just let me throw her off the cliff." the older woman mumbled as she threw herself down next to Hermione.

"Because that would have put a serious dent in our relationship. Can't imagine the warden allowing us to...do the things we do..in your cell." she blushed but smiled. Passing over a cup of tea, they sat in silence for a moment. Until Bella looked at the clock and became restless again. "Where the bloody hell is the idiot woman." she snapped and resumed her pacing. The brunette sighed, there was no talking to her wife when she was impatient about something. All she could do was wait it out.

"Miss Hermione, you has a guest. She says you is expecting her." Shilo trembled under Bella's scrutiny. As much as he liked his other mistress, she still frightened him. Especially when she was in a mood and her eyes turned darker, like now.

"Send her in please Shilo." the younger woman said as she stood from her seat. "Try to be polite my love, and try to hold your temper." she whispered to her lover just before a blond witch entered the room.

"Ah the ladies Black." Rita Skeeter exclaimed loudly, arms open in front of her as if to embrace the pair. She must have thought better of it, because a second later she dropped them down by her sides. Bella turned towards Hermione with a look upon her face that she could only read as "Can I kill her yet?" with a slight shake of her head, Hermione led them all to a large table at the side of the room.

"Miss Skeeter, we have allotted four hours per week for you. To be split between a Monday and Wednesday. Should we need to rearrange the days we will inform you." The brunette started to explain.

"But that's nowhere near enough time my dear." the girl bristled at the pet name but said nothing. "You see for us to have this completed by the deadline, we must meet everyday."

"Absolutely not." Bellatrix cut in. There was no way she could stand seeing this woman everyday. She had argued with her wife about four hours being too much. "No we have a list of other priorities and engagements to attend to. You, are not high on that list." the dark witch finished with a drop of venom in her voice.

"When is the dead line?" Hermione jumped in before the two began arguing.

"Two months from today. The publisher.."

"Unacceptable, I will not stand to be in the same place as you everyday Skeeter. Four hours per week or none at all." Bella snapped. A familiar tingle at the base of her spine started, as the woman opened her mouth.

"We have a deal, a contract."

"One we will still be able to honour by sending you notes containing the minimal amount of detail necessary."

"You can't.."

"I can and will."

Hermione stayed quiet through their exchange, she could see that Rita wanted to argue but couldn't. Bella was right and they all knew it.

"I'd have to extend the deadline, renegotiate contracts. It'll take months." she trailed off. It was obvious that she was angry, but she daren't push the deatheater. She was bold not stupid.

"Fine." she conceded. "If that's all you're allowing then I suggest we get started. From the top please ladies, and don't skimp on the details." she said as she pulled out several sheets of parchment, quills, ink pots and other writing implements.

"Ok." Hermione started. "I guess it all begins with Harry..."

* * *

"Times up." Bellatrix barked. She'd had enough of the woman's questions, the scratch of the quill on parchment and the stench of cheap perfume. She felt and fought her darkness throughout the meeting. Happy that Andi's techniques had helped, her and Hermione had been practicing during the honeymoon.

"I have more than enough to start with, I should be able to throw together the first chapter with this." Rita smiled sweetly at them as she pushed her things in to her bag. "I shall bring a photographer with me next time, you know for cover shots and the like." she eyed Bella wearily, remembering what she had done with the last photographer she had encountered.

"No.." Bella begun to protest but was quickly stopped by her wife.

"That's fine. Better to get that over and done with rather than wait a few months." she said, giving the older woman a meaningful look. She had thought it best to have the pictures taken before her belly grew. The last thing they needed was her getting any ideas of exclusive baby shots and the like.

"I suppose." Bellatrix agreed reluctantly.

"I'll see myself out." Rita stood and made for the exit. "see you Wednesday." she waved without turning, then disappeared.

"I was thinking." Hermione started a moment later, not looking away from the door. "if we leave it at four hours a week, it will take about six months of meetings with her to get this book done."

"So you're saying..."

"We'll have to meet with her everyday for a couple of weeks to get her out of our hair." Hermione said quietly. Bella groaned. "We'll jot down notes, and as much information as we can between her visits. I don't want her knowing about.." she trailed off but pressed her hands gently against her stomach.

"Ok, I'll do it. But if she..."

"I know, I'll try my best to stop her annoying you." Hermione smiled. "Come on, let's get some food and then drop these gifts off."

"But what about.."

"Four hours yet Bella." the girl giggled as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey thanks again for the gifts guys. They're brilliant." Harry said as he walked them to the front door.

"No problem, Bella picked yours." she laughed at the look of shock.

"Wow really?" he asked and Hermione nodded. "Um.. Thanks."

"Relax Potter its just a replica, not the original." Bella quickly said to cover her awkwardness.

"I know, but still."

"Please, she had it hand-woven with mammoths wool, blessed and bound by a Sharma... A wizard who still practices the old magics. It's as good as the original." Hermione wouldn't allow such a thoughtful gift to be played down. Bella had ordered the original Black and Potter family tree tapestry's to be made in India. She had known how hard he tried to move the one at grimwald place to his new home. But thanks to her aunts permanent sticking charm, he couldn't. "It magically adds New additions." the brunette finished.

"I'll hang it first thing tomorrow." he smiled remembering that Hermione now had a place on the tapestry to.

"See you soon Harry." Hermione hugged him and turned to walk up the drive, Bella hung back. She still hadn't told him about weasley and his auror. "Well Potter." she said and turned away, now wasnt the right time. She'd speak to Hermione about it first.

* * *

Their next stop was Malfoy manor. To their surprise, when they entered the living room the master of the house was sat in his favourite chair.

"Bellatrix and..." he held back a smirk. "Miss Granger."

"Mrs Black." the dark witch corrected. "Where is your guard?" she asked, not bothering with pleasantries. She never did like Lucius much, he was always to smug, too smarmy, too... Proper for her liking. Always groveling and sniveling to the dark lord or Snape. He was the poster boy for all spoilt pureblood brats. Thank the gods Draco grew out of that.

"Oh he's about." he waved his hand and regarded the pair through half lidded eyes. "I'm told you've managed to move past the distress of losing your husband. I see your taste has... Improved a little." he smirked as what he said registered with the women. Obviously they had expected something else. A scathing remark or insult. Truthfully, he'd had enough of fighting with his sister-in-law. He loved his wife and son dearly, and Bella was a huge part of their lives. They had all lost so much and through it all found one another again. He didn't want to make things difficult for anyone. He was still recovering from his time in prison and he still had to learn to function in a peaceful world. Bella could help him, if she could mange it, so could he. He stood and made his way to the pair, stopping directly in front of Hermione he extended his arm, holding out his hand. "Congratulations Mrs Black." stunned, the brunettes eyes grew wide and jaw almost dropped. "Welcome to the family." he smiled as he turned to Bella to offer his well wishes. "I'm glad you've eventually found happiness Bellatrix. Cissy says she has never seen you so radiant. I see she speaks the truth." he kissed her on the cheek and left the two speechless and stunned as he went to find his son.

"Um, that was Lucius right?" Hermione shook her head and willed her brain to catch up. "What just happened?" she asked glancing at her wife's equally confused expression.

"I'm not really sure." she whispered as she touched her cheek where he had kissed. "We should find Cissy." she shook her head to clear her mind. Grabbing the girl's hand she trudged up the stairs to her sister's room. "I'm sure she'll tell us what's wrong with him."

"Nothing is wrong with my husband ladies, he has simply, how do the muggles phrase it?" she looked at them through her vanity mirror as they burst in to the room. "Turned over a new leaf, is that right Hermione?" her reflection smiled at the girl and she nodded. "Welcome back." she said as she stood and strode over to them. "We've all missed you." she hugged and kissed her sister and gently kissed Hermione. "I trust you had a pleasant time?" she asked, taking a seat on the large bed, ready to hear all about their travels.

* * *

"Where's Andi?" Bellatrix asked after they had gone through almost every detail of their honeymoon. They had only left out the intimate details.

"She's on a date." Narcissa grinned from her relaxed position against the pillows.

"A date? With who?" Hermione asked, shocked at how much had changed within the family over just three weeks.

"A gentleman she met at work. I don't know much about him apart from he is a wizard of good standing and he makes her happy." she smiled warmly. It was good to see her family repairing themselves. Everyone, including her husband seemed happier, more relaxed.

"That's it? She hasn't told you his name, how old he is, what he does for a living?" Hermione asked suspiciously. It wasnt like Andi to keep something important from her sisters. Especially if it could threaten her family or their happiness.

"No, Andi seems to trust him. Though Teddy is yet to meet him. I have asked her to wait to do that however." Cissy replied as she sipped a glass of elvish wine.

"Why?" the two women asked in unison.

"Because the boy has had enough change to deal with this year. And I wanted you here incase it upset him. He responds better to his aunty Bella." she said smiling at her sister who looked slightly shocked. "Is the wine not to your liking Hermione?" the witch asked her sister-in-law noticing the full glass on the bed side unit.

"Oh no it's lovely thank you. I just drank so much over the past three weeks I don't think I can handle anymore." she lied, she hoped she was convincing enough. She and Bella wanted to wait to tell the others about the baby. At least until they had confirmed that she was pregnant.

"I see." was all Narcissa said. Hermione noticed her eyes narrow and flick to her stomach before she smiled.

"And where is..."

"Aunty Bella." a high-pitched excited squeal cut her off before she could finish her question.

"Ompf. Hello little one." the dark witch smiled as she hugged the boy who had jumped on the bed and was attempting to squeeze the life out of her. "I hope you've been good." he nodded, grinned then turned his attention to Hermione. Bella's lightening quick reflexes grabbed him mid jump. He would have landed with full force on her wife's abdomen. "Hey." the little boy squealed and wiggled in her arms.

"You must be gentle with your aunty Hermione, she's..." Hermione's eyes went wide. "She's got a little tummy upset." Bella finished.

"Oh really? What ever is the matter Hermione?" Narcissa asked, a slight tremor of amusement in her voice.

"Oh, I think I might have eaten something that didn't agree with me." she answered as she took Teddy in her arms and sat him gently in her lap, not meeting the woman's eyes.

"Oh." Narcissa almost giggled, her eye flicking to her sister. "Ate something..disagreeable. I see."

"Cissy." Bella hissed, scolding her sisters filthy mind.

"Um, Bella we have an engagement.." Hermione started to make their excuses but the older witch was more than happy to leave her sisters penetrating gaze. She was sure Cissy was trying to bait her. Make her confess.

"Yes, it's time we left. Teddy, we'll see you in two days. Remember to bring your broomstick." the dark witch helped her wife to her feet, pressed a kiss to the boy and Cissy's head and turned to leave. "She knows." she whispered as she shut the door behind them. Hermione could swear she heard Narcissa cackle behind the closed-door.

"It doesn't matter. If the test is positive everyone will know by the weekend." the brunette said quietly as they walked through the manor. As soon as they reached the apparition point they disappeared. Both were anxious to return.

* * *

"Why can't you just use the magical test?" Bella asked, reading the back of a true blue home testing kit. "This is.. Disgusting. You have to pee on a stick." she pulled a face as she passed it over to the girl.

"I'll be doing both. Just to make sure. No mistakes, you know?" her hands trembled as she removed the packaging. She walked in to the bathroom and started to undo the belt. "Um, I can't go if you're watching me." she said shyly, Bella had followed her.

"Hermione I've se..." she begun to protest but thought better of it when she saw the look on the young woman's face. "Ok. I'll wait out here." she moved back in to the room and sat impatiently on the bed.

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione emerged from the bathroom holding the small stick in her hand. "What now?" Bella asked. She had read the instructions and knew the next three minutes would be agonizingly slow. If her wife had taken the magical test, they would have known in half the time.

"We wait I guess." she said, glancing down at the word 'wait' flashing in the small screen. "Sometimes these tests give false results." she said, more to herself than Bella. She was so nervous. It felt like there were hundreds of butterflies fluttering in her belly, it made we feel a little sick.

"Come lay down, ill start the second test, well get both results at the same time." Bella suggested. She was frightened. As much as she wanted a child of her own, she was scared. Like hundreds of first time parents, doubts and fears crept in to her mind. Over and over she asked herself what she had to offer a child. What if she wasn't a good mother? What if she couldn't give the child what it needed? There were too many 'what ifs'. But then she'd look at Hermione, and knew deep inside that everything would be ok, they would guide each other and learn together. She lifted the girls top so her abdomen was exposed and begun the small movements of the test. Gentle light hovered over Hermione's belly, a plain white ball of magic. If a child was there, it would change to yellow. Bella sat beside her and glanced at the stick in Hermione's hand. The screen still flashing 'wait'.

"I was never very good at being patient. Never really took to the concept of waiting for things." she sighed. She smiled when the brunette chuckled. Anything to ease her tension. The poor girl looked more terrified than Bella felt.

"This must be agony for you." Hermione smiled. Knowing her lover as she did, she knew she was climbing the walls. "Only about a minute to go." she swallowed her butterflies and closed her eyes. Behind her lids, she saw the child from dreams, a beautiful girl with big brown eyes and long black curly hair. The image made her smile. Their daughter would look just like Bella. She'd be perfect.

"It's changing." Hermione felt her wife tense. Opening her eyes she saw the ball of light gently change colour. Going through hues of blue and green. The test in her hand beeped just as the colour settled. "Congratulations Bella. We're going to be parents." they had both already known the outcome. But having the ball of yellow light hovering over her and the stick reading 'Pregnant' made it very much real.

They laid on the bed long after the light disappeared. Holding each other, not saying a word. Both ecstatic but frightened. Their future was just beginning.

* * *

They tried to keep their weekend with Teddy normal. No change to anything. Bella took him out on his flying lessons, Hermione read him bedtime stories, and under their watchful eyes Shilo taught him to cook (small things like pancakes) and liberty taught him to ride Raygen their pet Kirnin.

They had invited everyone over for dinner on Sunday to break the news. But first, they needed to tell their little nephew. "Teddy it's time to wash up. Everyone will be here soon." Hermione called from her seat under the tree.

"Awww, I'm clean. Look." he thrust out his hands, his mucky palms up and smiled. "Pleas just five more minutes." he begged as liberty turned the horse creäture around the paddock.

"Three minutes, then you do as your aunt Hermione says." Bella ordered.

"You're too soft on him." the brunette smiled. Imagining what their little one would be able to get away with.

The dark witch smiled. "Probably. I'll be the same with this one." she laid a hand on her lovers flat belly and smiled softly. "He will get away with everything with just a flash of a smile." she admitted.

"He?" Hermione smiled. "Sure of that?"

"Mmm. If history is anything to go by, no. It'll probably be a girl."

"Would that disappoint you?" the younger witch asked, a little crease of worry settling on her brow.

"Not in the slightest. She'll be as beautiful as you." Bella lent over and kissed her woman soundly.

"Ewwwww." a little boys voice interrupted them. Teddy had run over after his allotted three minutes.

"Come on. Bath time." Bella pecked Hermione's lips, stood and grabbed the boy.

* * *

Covered head to toe in bubbles, Teddy played warships in he tub. He made gun sounds and Canon fire noises until one of the plastic ships was pulled under by aunt Bella's invisible hand, sending the tiny crew to a soapy demise.

"You're not a very good pirate." he said making a disapproving face at her easy defeat. "You're supposed to battle my men and take over my ships."

"And you're supposed to be getting clean." his aunt poked his nose leaving a blob of bubbles behind. He giggled and scrubbed them away. "Teddy." she started "remember I told you about me and your aunt Hermione wanting to have a baby?"

"Yep. I've sorted some of my toys. And I have some for a girl. Grandma said if you have a girl she'll buy some that she can play with and keep them in my room." he replied as he retrieved the sunken vessel from the soapy depths. "And when she's bigger I can show her how to ride Raygen and a broomstick."

"That's very sweet of you." she smiled. He was growing so quick. "You'll be an excellent big cousin."

"I know." he giggled.

"You see Teddy, in a few months we're going to have your little cousin." she paused and took a breath. "Hermione is pregnant." she said trying to break the news as gently as possible. But she needn't have worried. He took the news surprisingly well. He beamed up at her, his grin melting her heart even more. "Does that make you happy?"

"Yes." he squealed, splashing about sending bubbles flying everywhere. "Yes." he laughed again sending another wave towards his smiling aunt.

"I love you Teddy."

"Love you aunty Bella."

* * *

An hour later, Bella, Hermione and Teddy awaited the arrival of the rest of the family. Ted had promised not to blurt the news until they were ready. But both women could see how anxious and excited he was. The prospect of being the older cousin and protector thrilled and excited him almost more than flying.

Harry and Luna were the first to arrive via floo. Teddy immediately jumped on his godfather and told him all about his weekend. While Hermione greeted Luna, Bella let her sisters, Lucius and Draco in the front door. Bella tried her best to ignore her brother-in-law but, he was just being too... Nice. It was almost as if he were a different person. That's when she realised, he probably was. She had changed after leaving prison the second time. He was adjusting, adapting to their new world, just as she had.

Dinner conversation was quick run through of some of the adventures the newlyweds had forgotten to mention on their previous visits. They discussed Andi's new job (everyone skirted around the new boyfriend because of Teddy) and the terms of Lucius's probation. He was now allowed to live at Malfoy manor under constant guard. He was not allowed to leave the grounds without an escort of aurors and had yet to receive his wand. He was allowed however to use the new ministry commissioned 'learner' wand. Which allowed limited use of rudimentary magic. When conversations became quieter and everyone seemed more comfortable with one another Hermione stood and cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Erm.. Bella and I asked you here because we have.. Um news." she said nervously, glancing at Bella who gave her an encouraging smile. "Um an announcement.. We, Bella and I.. We.."

"What Hermione is trying to say is that we are going to have a baby." Bella finished for her nerve struck wife. "She's pregnant." the dark witch beamed.

Cissy and Andi exchanged a knowing smile. Lucius, Draco and Luna all congratulated them. Poor Harry was the only one who looked surprised.

"Whoa, hang on. When did this happen? When did you plan all this? How come.."

"Oh Harry, I love you but you can be so dense sometimes." Luna laughed along with everyone else. The rest of the night was spent discussing the future. Nursery designs and what house at Hogwarts Bella and Hermione's child would end up in. It was the first of many blissful family nights the two women would host.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I will answer everyone in the next post. Right now I've got a load of kids trying to teach me how to bake a cake and make cookies... Poor kids.

Look forward to your reviews.

Until next time my friends...


	59. Chapter 59

I had hoped this update wouldn't take so long to post but unfortunately...

Anyway, the reaction to the last chapter was overwhelming and I am truly thankful for every one of your reviews. You're all wonderful.

As always I own nothing and mistakes are my own.

Hope you enjoy...

* * *

"So you left your wife with the reporter? Charming Bellatrix." Andi rolled her eyes at her sister playfully. She had wondered why her eldest sister had stormed through the mansion when she first arrived. Bella's brief and curse filled explanation had her in full understanding. Rita Skeeter was enough to turn a saint into a sinner. Poor Hermione had been left to deal with her by herself. But still, it was probably for the best, her young sister-in-law had far more patience than Bella ever will. And was less likely to cause the woman harm.

"I posed for the bloody photos. Besides I wrote down everything the wretched woman will need. Hermione is better suited to deal with.. Her." the oldest Black replied. After her wife had checked through her notes and was satisfied she had encouraged Bella to go out. The witch decided visiting her sisters was the safest option. Hermione had said she'd be fine with Skeeter. "I think she was worried I'd kill her."

"I doubt you'd go that far Bella. Not even in your darkest days did you murder someone simply because they annoyed you." Narcissa countered, pouring tea for the three of them. The blond looked more relaxed lately, happier even. Bella assumed it was because she had both her men back under one roof. Despite the constant presence of aurors, the whole family seemed a little more relaxed.

"Where's Ted?" Bellatrix asked looking around as if the little boy was hiding somewhere in the room. She had hoped to see him. He always seemed like such a calming presence. Even in her worst mood, she'd never be able to resist the boys charm and warmth. He never failed to make her smile.

"With Draco and Lucius. Andi has insisted on all the proper safety wear while flying his larger broomstick. But.. Well you saw first hand what she would have him wear, its cruelty." she waved at the middle sister as if to say 'there's no hope.'

"My grandsons safety.."

"Yes yes. I've heard it before. Anyway, Draco said he would take him to get the proper gear. Lucius went along.. Fresh air and a change of scenery will do him good. The aurors have gone too, naturally. But they are well-trained and will stay incognito. Potter assured me they were his best." she smiled at the thought of her three favourite boys on a shopping expedition. The trip would give her husband time to get to know his little nephew. The two seemed to have taken well to one another, despite a slightly awkward start. When she had told Lucius that Andi and teddy had moved in, he hadn't said anything. But she could tell by his expression that he was less than pleased. Needless to say that when he first came home, conversation was.. Difficult. But teddy in all his sweet innocence broke the ice with his curious honesty.

~"Why have you got long hair?" he'd asked after studying his uncle across the dinner table. "Is it 'cause your names Lucius? Like a girl's name?" he received no answer. Only Draco found the little boys questions and comments funny, trying and failing to hide his snigger behind a napkin. Draco had always hated his father's long locks.

"Teddy, don't be rude." his grandmother scolded quietly.

"Is that why all these policemen are around, because you won't cut your hair." he continued referring to the aurors, ignoring his grandmother and his aunts dumbfounded looks. "Johnny Samson in my class said his mom told him that if he didn't have his hair cut the policemen would take him away and turn him into a girl." he took a breath and looked is uncle up and down. "Are you turning in to a girl? Is that why you're wearing a dress?" he asked, referring to the wizards robes that he had yet to be forced to wear. His grandmother had always dressed him in muggle clothing.

After a tense few seconds, Andi and Cissy practically jumped out of their seats when Lucius laugh boomed through the dinning room.

"I've forgotten how refreshing it is to have a child around." he laughed and lent over to ruffle the boy's hair. Teddy frowned, unhappy and unsatisfied that his questions were not answered.~

Since then, things had become easier. Lucius enjoyed having Teddy around. He even shared several conversations with Andromeda over breakfast or in the library. It was obvious that he was changing. This time for the better.

"How is Draco taking to having his father back?" the dark witch asked the pair. She would admit that the boys interference in her relationship had been annoying but, she cared for him and wouldn't want him suffering any more stress than he had already endured. Bella noticed Cissy tense slightly.

"He's, adjusting. He's not used to the calmer, kinder Lucius." Cissy smiled. "The way he was before the dark lord." she seemed lost in memory for a moment. One of almost carefree teenage courtship and love. Before Lucius was her husband, before his main priority was the dark lord. When they would walk through the grounds of one of the family manors, hand in hand laughing and smiling at nothing in particular. A memory of simpler times. "He's not sure how to act around his father anymore."

"He'll soon get used to it. He just needs to be the loveable , mischievous Draco we have all become accustomed to." Andi offered, hoping she was right. Things were tense between boy and father sometimes. The only time they seemed to talk properly was when Teddy was with them. Draco had grown up under the shadow of the dark lord. Having one of his lieutenant's as a father, the young man had been expected to behave and conduct himself in a manner befitting the man's title. However, when the dark lord was destroyed and the deatheater had been taken to prison, the boy was able to breathe freely for the first time. He had moved from the shadows, proven himself innocent and learnt to love life and all it had to offer. With the head of house returned however, the boy felt trapped, halfway between the past and present. Struggling with which version of Draco he should be. The one to please his father? Or the one to please himself? That's why Cissy had asked if Draco could take him shopping. And she had only agreed because she knew Draco would take good care of her grandson. She wasnt sure yet of Lucius herself, but she trusted her nephew he would let no harm come to the youngster.

"So... Mama Bella." Andi beamed at her sister quickly changing the subject before Cissy could dwell.

Bella couldn't have stopped the grin if she wanted to. "Yes. Me, a mother." she said unbelievably.

"You'll be wonderful." Cissy smiled, gently patting her hand.

"I hope so. I'll be glad if I can change his nappy properly to be honest." she replied. If anyone could understand her fears it would be the two women sat with her now. She knew from spending a small amount of time with Cissy during her pregnancy that she had been scared. She expected Andi had been too.

"Are you frightened?" Andi asked gently.

"Terrified." came the honest answer.

"Bella, despite what a lot of people say. Motherhood doesn't come naturally. Yes there are certain maternal instincts that every woman possesses but raising a child is a day-to-day process. Every day is a lesson. You and Hermione will learn together, and you will bring up your boy or girl the best way you can. I was scared when I had Draco. But with Lucius helping me, we learnt. I'm still learning."

Bella nodded. She didn't know what else to do. She couldn't trust her voice not to shake through fear if she spoke.

"Your child will cause you sleepless nights and endless worry. You'll panic and cry, get angry and sad. But I promise, the reward will be great. The joy they'll bring you is beyond belief." Andi continued. "And you always have us to lend a helping hand." she finished with a gentle smile.

Bella hadn't realised she had started crying until Cissy sat beside her and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I can't imagine being happier than I am now." she smiled through the tears. "But, what if I screw up? What if he grows up and realises his mother is a monster? He'll hate me." her face crumbled and she sobbed. Had this been any other two, Bella would never have dreamt of showing this much weakness.

"Always be honest with your children Bella. When he's old enough to understand he'll know you made mistakes. But he'll also know that you aren't that person anymore." Andi sat at her other side and her sisters enveloped her in their arms. "Love him unconditionally. Respect him and support him and he'll love you no matter what." she whispered as she smoothed down her wild mane. They held the dark witch until the tears stopped flowing and her sobs ceased.

* * *

"Thank you Mrs Black. I have more than enough information to get at least five, Maybe six chapters done. I may make the deadline after all. The editor loved the first chapter. He is eager to get this printed and on the shelves before the holidays." Rita Skeeter squawked in that irritating high-pitched voice of hers that grated on every one of Hermione's nerves.

"Good, we'll continue to make notes for every meeting. Hopefully we'll be done sooner than expected. Shilo will show you out. I'll see you tomorrow." the brunette dismissed the woman, unwilling to make unnecessary small talk with her. The blond had talked and asked questions for over three hours. Had Rita not called an end to it, Hermione would have snapped and called Bellatrix to throw the woman over a cliff. She watched her elf lead the woman out. Sure that she wouldn't return, the brunette collapsed on the sofa and let out a long heavy sigh. "Thank the gods that's over for the day." she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Miss Hermione, you must eat this." Shilo returned seconds later with a sandwich and a glass of juice. "Help young master grow." he said, shyly pointing towards her belly. In that moment she felt so much love and warmth for the elf. He was more than just an employee, a house elf or servant. He was her friend.

"Thank you Shilo." she said, taking the offered plate and drink. If asked, she wouldn't lie she was more scare of becoming a mother than of anything she'd ever faced in her life. But this is what she and Bella wanted. A family, someone to call theirs. She had no fear of carrying the child. Between Shilo and Bella, she was in safe hands. No two would take better care of her through this pregnancy. It was after he was born she was afraid of. How would she know what to do, what he needed. Half the time she didn't know what she herself needed. A crushing feeling squeezed her heart and twisted her stomach. She needed her mom. She would have wrapped her arm around her daughter and tell her everything was going to be ok. She'd say something like 'trust me dear, mother knows best'. She laid her head on the arm of the sofa and let her tears fall.

* * *

What felt like minutes later her lovers gentle voice roused her from her dreams. She blinked into the dim room until Bella's face came in to focus. She hadn't remembered dropping off. By the looks of it she'd been a sleep for a few hours. The windows showed darkness outside and the room was lite with candles.

"Hi." the brunette croaked, rubbing her eyes and pushing herself to sit up.

"Hi." the other woman smiled. God how soft she had become. The girl in front of her, her wife with her hair tossed in to knots, eyes puffy and red, clothes wrinkled and skewed was the sweetest, cutest, most beautiful creäture she had ever laid eyes on. "Would you like to go to bed? It'll be more comfortable than this sofa." she sat next to Hermione and gathered her in her arms, laying soft kisses along her temple.

"Not yet." she replied snuggling against Bella's warmth, not willing to give up the closeness yet. "Did you have a nice time at your sisters?" she asked sleepily, resting her head on her lovers shoulder.

"Mmm, you know them. They love to advise." she wasnt planning on going in to the details of her emotional breakdown. "How was Skeeter?" she asked to quickly change the subject.

"Annoying as usual. I think with the notes we're giving her we might get rid of her sooner than planned though." she laughed quietly when she felt Bella smile against her temple.

"Don't tease me. Don't get my hopes up." she half joked. She couldn't wait to be free of the witch. Hearing those words was like music to her ears. She couldn't wait to have her home back. No daily invasions from the blond squawker.

"Keep writing down those notes and it won't be long." Hermione laughed and cuddled closer. Temporarily forgetting her earlier emotional pain. She wouldn't tell Bella. The woman as panicked enough. She wouldn't burden her with more fears. It wouldn't be fair.

"Anything to be rid of her my love."

* * *

The week's passed slowly. Even slower when Skeeter was around, but they had almost covered everything. All that was left to tell the woman was about the wedding and a very brief and edited version of the honeymoon. Soon they'd be rid of her and neither of the Black women could be happier about that. Because Hermione had started experiencing all the joys of early pregnancy. Often she would have to excuse herself from one of the daily meetings to run to the bathroom. Many times Bella had heard her wife grumbling about morning sickness that couldn't tell the time. The first time it happened, the dark witch hadn't expected it. They had been sat quietly reading in the library when the younger witch let out a low groan. "Bella, Bucket. Now."

Without asking why, the dark witch conjured one and passed it over just in time. She turned her face away as the contents of her wife's stomach was expelled. She could handle blood, guts, screams of agony. But vomit was one thing she never could stand. Her own stomach rolled and turned at the sloppy sounds and the smell. She prayed that what ever was wrong with the girl, didn't last long. Once she was sure Hermione was over the sickness for the moment, she banished the bucket and conjured a glass of water.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned, gently laying her wife on the sofa. "Shall I send for Cissy?" she looked panicked. Since living with Hermione she had faced many things that she was unsure of. She had made peace with the idea of uncertainty. But when it came to her wife and child's well-being, she wanted to be absolutely sure.

"No." Hermione managed a smile. Bella was cute when she was concerned. "This is normal." Hermione spent the rest of the morning explaining the various stages and changes of pregnancy.

"Cissy and Andi never mentioned any of this." she grumbled. She'd had a strongly worded conversation with the pair the next time she saw them. To which both women couldn't contain their fits of giggles and outright laughter. "Oh Bella, wait until the second trimester. You'll be happy for the changes." Andi laughed and Bella scowled, she refused to ask what she meant. "Catch up on your sleep now sister dear, during those middle months, you're not going to be getting much I promise." Bella left her sisters with a few choice words and a scowl. She'd have to ask Hermione what they meant.

For now though, the brunette had taken to napping three or four times through the day and had started suffering from terrible headaches. But through it all, the nausea, the mood swings and falling asleep half way through conversations, Bellatrix stayed by her side and never lost patience. During the times Hermione slept or was in too much of a bad mood, Bella read every book she could get hold of about pregnancy. She'd even read the muggles' books and magazines. The more she read, the more unprepared and frightened she became. But in her moments of insecurity, her sisters words rang in her ears and Hermione's strength and encouragement got her through. Together her and her wife would raise their child right.

* * *

It was three a.m when a pair of bare feet whispered across the thick carpet and padded to the bathroom. A quick flick of a wrist and the witch was fully dressed. There as something she needed. And at this time of night, there was only one place it could be found: London. Quietly leaving the room, sure not to wake her exhausted lover, Hermione made her way downstairs and out the front door. Closing her eyes, she turned on the spot and dissipated.

Making her way through the streets and crossing busy roads, she spotted her target. With a her grin spreading across her face, she quickened her pace. So close to her goal. She entered the building and sighed with relief. There as no Que. She walked straight to the counter, glanced at the woman on the other side and took a deep breath. "Big Mac and fries with a large strawberry shake please."

* * *

"Hermione?" Bellatrix called out groggily after feeling that the place beside her was empty. She glanced to the other side of the room to check if her lover was in the bathroom. It was in darkness. She looked to the balcony doors but they were shut. A sick feeling settled in her stomach as she got up and threw on a robe. "Hermione?" she called, louder this time as she walked through the corridors of the manor. Quickly going downstairs she checked the kitchen and library and found them in darkness too and no Hermione. The sense if dread washed over her and her head spun. "Shilo!" she shouted as loud as she could managed through her tightening throat. Seconds later the sleepy elf swayed before her rubbing his eyes. "Where is your mistress?" she snapped.

"Mis..miss Hermione was with miss Bellatrix when Shilo finished for the day miss." he stuttered, instantly wide awake. An angry, scared Bella could do that to a creäture. The Loom on her face was murderous. The gleam in her eye was madness.

"As you can see that is no longer the case. Is she still on the grounds?" she spat at him. A thousand horrid thoughts ran through her mind. What if weasel had escaped is hospital and come seeking revenge? What if one of her many enemies took Hermione to get her? What if..

"No miss. I can feel miss Hermione is not here." he trembled as her eyes flashed darkness. "Get Potter and Lovegood. Bring them here in two minutes." she ordered as she marched to he floo in the library. Hastily throwing powder in the hearth she stepped through to Malfoy manor. She sent a ball of light flashing to one wing of the house while another traveled in the opposite direction. With in moments Andi, Cissy and Draco came marching down the stairs fully dressed and ready to go. Without a word they followed her through the floo.

Harry and Luna were already waiting. "What's going on Bella?" Harry asked looking at the small assembly of people.

"Hermione's missing. We need to find her." she said quickly. The sooner she could get them out looking the better. "Draco you search the surrounding area. Andi you check London. Cissy, I'll need you to check Hogwarts, Lovegood..."

"Hi guys." a small surprised voice sounded from behind them. "What's going on? Someone in trouble?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"Yes. You." Draco grumbled.

"Why, what..."

"Where the hell have you been?" Bellatrix hissed as she stalked towards her wife.

"I.." she help up a brown paper bag with golden arches emblazoned across it. "I was hungry." she said lamely. "McDonald's is open twenty-four hours.."

"Oh great, dragged out of bed and deprived of my beauty sleep because Granger fancied a bloody quarter pounder." Draco complained, shaking his head.

"Big Mac actually." she said meekly. The look in her wife's eyes told her that now as probably not the best time to get stuck on particulars.

"Do you have any idea what you just put me through?" the older woman snapped, her voice reduced to a dangerous low grumbled that seemed to come from deep in her chest.

"Um Bella, we're going to go, seeing as we're not actually needed." Harry said as he moved past the couple. He gave his friend a sympathetic smile and left.

"Yes, I belive we shall be returning to the manor. Come see us in a few hours you two. And Bella, hold your temper, remember things are changing." warned Narcissa as her small party disappeared back through the floo.

"Bella I.."

"No, do you have any clue what kind of vile, twisted thoughts went through my mind when I woke and found you gone?" she hissed taking a step back, trying to control the fear and anger that threatened to consume her. "I was ready to kill every man, woman and beast to find you." she turned away, her hands shaking, body trembling, heart pounding and breathing deep. "I tought I'd lost you." she whispered. "I thought.."

"Bella I'm ok. I just had a craving. I'm so sorry. I never meant to worry you." Hermione stepped up behind her wife and gently rubbed a shoulder. "I should have woke you or left a note. I didn't think. Please forgive me." she was deeply touched by Bella's concern and that she had rallied their friends and family so quickly to run to her aid. She hadn't been gone for more than forty-five minutes. "Bella." she said quietly as she stepped closer and pressed her body against her wife's. "I really am sorry." she wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and held her tight.

Bellatrix felt her anger subside. She turned in the brunettes arms and returned the embrace. "Dont ever do that to me again." she said as she pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "Next time you have a craving, it doesn't matter what time day or night, wake me."

"I will." Hermione promised.

"Now, what is so special about this... Big Mac, that had you traipsing around in the middle of the night?"

Hermione grinned and took Bella's hand to lead her to the kitchen. That night Bella was introduced to the less than glamorous world of fast food.

* * *

CaraCercei: I've been looking forward to these two becoming parents since chapter.. 1 lol. Thank you for the review.

xAngeloftheNorthx: I get the feeling you were trying to tell me the last chapter was awesome lol. Thank you so much. Hmm.. Boy/Girl... I know what I want them to have. Adamant about these twins aren't you.

Kawagirl1993: your review really made me smile thank you. And I'll accept the 100 reviews :-)

Terrorize: thank you. Still surprising you with my sweetness?

Livingarandomreality: Glad Lucius didn't put you off. I wasnt really sure what to do with him, I was never a fan of his, this nicer version of him popped out of nowhere. It really did fit Harry well didn't it? Lol as for Andi you'll have to wait and see.

HermioneLeStrange221: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Oh I'm happy to hear your girlfriend is enjoying it. I hope you both continue to. Thank you.

Leti2a: aww such a lovely review. Though I'm sorry it's kept you awake. Hope you liked the chapter.

TheTightTux: thank you so much. I'm happy that you've enjoyed it this far.

Kali-blue: I love making people laugh. Glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review.

Char1890: glad you think so after so many chapters.

Harley Quinn Davidson: hope you enjoyed this one just as much.

Thank you all again.

Untill next time...


	60. Chapter 60

Thank you for the amazing reviews. It's lovely knowing that you're all still enjoying this story after so long.

I'd like to thank my very awesome beta kawagirl1993 for being wonderful in general. And for the quick and amazing job she's done.

Enjoy..

* * *

"Bellatrix," Hermione whispered into the dark of their bedroom. "Bella," she said a little louder. When her wife did not stir from her dreams the brunette huffed. "So much for wake me if you need anything," she grumbled as she swung her legs from the bed. Wrapping a dressing gown around herself she padded to the door. She took another quick look behind her, Bella still hadn't moved. She shook her head and turned the door knob. At the same moment the door clicked open, a deafening screech sounded through the bedroom causing the witch to cover her ears. In a split second the dark witch shot from the bed and was by her side.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is it the baby? What happened?" the questions rushed out in a panic. Her hands and eyes all over the girl's body, checking for signs of injury or distress. Hair a disheveled mess, night-clothes twisted around her body, but alert and ready to defend her love.

"What the hell is that noise?" the girl shouted over the screeching. "Shut it up."

With a flick and swish of Bella's wand, all was quiet. "What the fu.."

"Alarm, for intruders and so I know when you go for another early morning walkabout. Are you ok?" eyes so full of concern that she missed the deadly look her wife threw at her.

"You put an alarm on me?" the brunette asked in disbelief. The woman was going mad, she had already placed extra protection charms around the grounds. Set up an alarm system to alert her when someone was on the property and shut one of the floo fireplaces.

"Not on you. On the doors and windows so I know.."

"When I want to move around my own bloody home. Bella, that's ridiculous!"

"Far from it. Your safety and that of our child is my number one priority."

"That's.. It's... Urgh." Hermione threw up her hands in surrender knowing it was pointless arguing with Bella. She spun on her heel and stormed out the room. Marching across the hall and down the stairs, she heard the witch follow.

"I don't understand why you're angry. It's for your safety." The older witch shrugged as she sauntered in to the kitchen behind her wife. "We have many enemies, any of whom could and would do unspeakable things to you and the baby." She took a breath and a few steps towards her wife. "I'm just trying to keep you both safe, my love."

"Bella, we're safe. You don't let me leave the house alone, you have Harry or Draco tag along or, to their annoyance, one of your sisters. You have Merlin knows how many protection alarms and charms. You won't let me pick up anything heavier than a book, even some of them you insist on carrying for me. You supervise my meals being cooked and watch me like a hawk when I eat." Her voice got quieter through her rant and by the end it was barely a whisper. "You need to back off a little."

"I'm smothering you?" she asked, hurt clear on her face, her eyes sad.

"No. Not smothering. You're being a little overbearing. You need to understand I'm pregnant. Not ill. I love that you're protective. I love that you want to do things for me, but if you carry on, I'll go mad." She pressed her hand to Bella's pale cheek and stroked her skin with a gentle thumb. "I love you. But baby, please relax. Nothing bad will happen."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't realize. I'll stop." she turned her face to nuzzle the hand and kissed the palm gently.

"Well, don't stop doing everything you've been doing." She smiled and winked.

"Oh." the older witch stepped forward and pulled the girl to her. She was still a little hurt, but she couldn't resist her woman. "What exactly is it that you would like me to continue?" She spread soft kisses along Hermione's jaw and neck, smiling when she felt her pulse quicken.

"Well, I want your wickedly talented hands put to use..on the smoothie maker." She stepped back and laughed at her wife's look of shocked disbelief.

"You cheeky, little witch." She lunged forward to grab the brunette's but she wasn't fast enough. The girl dodged and stood laughing on the other side of the table.

"Oh, baby, don't run. You'll just make your punishment much worse when I catch you." Bella's voice was low and dripping with sensuality. Everything about her called to Hermione and the girl had to stay focused if she wanted to play this game.

"Come get me then, lover," she challenged with a smirk.

The dark witch walked slowly forward, eyes travelling the length of Hermione's body. She looked ready to be ravished. Hair tousled, eyes bright and full of mischief. Bella licked her lips and smirked, a plan formulating.

The girl missed the subtle jerk of Bella's wrist. Before she realized what had happened, she was tethered to the table. Almost every stitch of clothing gone, only left in a pair on panties. "Cheater," She grumbled.

"Winner," the witch corrected. "I've told you before. Don't play games with me, I always win." She circled the table, her eyes never leaving the woman laid before her. "You're beautiful."

"Untie me," the girl huffed, ignoring the compliment. Her body and hormones quick to respond to the dark beauty prowling around her. She wanted to touch, to taste.

"You were hungry. Yes?" Bellatrix asked, ignoring her request. "I'll fix you something. Don't go anywhere," she chuckled as she moved out of Hermione's field of vision. All the girl heard was the refrigerator open and close, rustling and the cupboards being rummaged through.

"Bella, let me go. I'm cold," she said, annoyed that she had been left for so long. In reality it had been less than a minute or so. But in her heightened state, it felt longer. She craved the woman's touch, her mouth. She wanted to feel skin against hers.

"Cold?" She knew it was a lie. She'd placed a warming charm on her. "Shall I warm you up?" Her hands slid down the brunette's arms, traveling across the swell of her stomach and down her legs, leaving a trail of heat in their wake.

"Bella.."

"Oh yes, your food," the woman shook her head as if to clear a fog. Gathering the supplies, she pulled them closer. Hermione smelt an array of mouth-watering food. Fresh strawberries stood out most. But there was other fruit, mango, peach, pears, melon. She groaned, imagining just how Bella was planning to feed her. There was something so intimate about being fed by a lover. A shiver ran through her. The food was secondary, it was the experience she was excited about. Having Bella in complete control of this was a frightening thought, one she was eager to explore. She trusted her witch implicitly, but it was something new to her.

"Relax." Bella's voice broke her thoughts and she only just realized how tense she had become. Closing her eyes and concentrating on relaxing her body, she jumped when she felt Bella's lips on her knee, fingers dancing up the outside of her thigh, the double sensation sending a jolt straight to her center.

"Bella.."

"Shh." Her lips trailed light kisses up her thigh, her hot breath causing goosebumps on the girl's flesh.

"Please," Hermione whimpered, her body was sensitive to every move the woman made.

"I'll take care of all your needs, my love. Just relax," she responded before snaking her tongue over a hip and nibbling slightly, leaving red marks behind.

"I need.."

"You need to eat," the woman interrupted before Hermione could say anymore. She straightened up, effectively ending all contact.

"I will if you untie me." The girl's eyes smoldered and traveled the woman's body.

Bella laughed and crawled onto the table. "Food, love. Not me." She winked as she straddled the witch's thighs. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and eat?" Something cold circled one of Hermione's nipples and made her gasp before she could answer. The sensation mirrored its actions on the other before being pressed against her lips. The brunette hummed as the juice of the mango filled her mouth.

A succession of tasty morsels followed the mango's lead. Each piece fed to the brunette by her lover's hand after travelling various paths of her body.

"I've eaten enough food, Bella," the girl said as the other witch licked juice from the girl's lips. "I crave something else," she said huskily.

"Oh. And what's that, my dear?" Light pale fingers gently ran a trail from Hermione's lips over her chest and down her stomach.

"You." Locking eyes with Bella, Hermione focused her magic and the binds keeping her in place, melted away.

"Clever witch," the dark woman smirked as she was flipped on to her back.

"I've been patient enough." She wasn't only referring to her meal. Bellatrix had not so much as kissed her wife in any way other than gentle since her belly had begun to swell. And as much as the girl enjoyed and appreciated the soft treatment, she was becoming frustrated. "Now I'm going to take what I want," the younger woman growled as her head dipped to capture tantalizing lips. Teeth nibbled down Bella's jaw, while hands removed the barriers blocking their path. Now skin to skin, both women fought to control the darker urges. Nibbles turned to bites, gentle hands turned to nails sinking in to skin. They fed off each other's need. Hermione knew the weeks of soft love had gotten to her lover too. She needed a firmness and roughness to keep her happy. Tonight, the girl was happy to take the lead.

"Baby, be carefu..." Bellatrix was quieted by a firm hand pushing its way between her legs and rough fingers teasing her clit. "Oh fuck." Her head was thrown back, spine arched and her body instantly responding.

"Stop worrying. Just enjoy what I'm doing," Hermione's muffled voice vibrated against a pink, excited nipple. The fingers of her free hand teased and twisted the other, causing Bella to pant and gasp. Spreading her legs wider, the girl slid two fingers deep into Bella. She set a hard, steady pace. Pulling completely out before slamming back in. With each thrust, the dark witch lost more of her carefully maintained control. Her voice rose to the heavens and screamed her pleasure. "More, I want more," she demanded.

Hermione smirked and sunk her teeth gently down onto a nipple as another finger joined the rest buried in her wife. She slowly lowered her head, trailing open-mouthed, desperate kisses down Bella's body. Teeth skimmed across flesh of a toned belly, nails dug into the tender skin of Bella's breast and invoked the most beautiful, erotic sounds Hermione had ever heard. The witch writhed and groaned below her.

Wrapping her legs around Hermione's neck once the girl reached her goal, Bellatrix clutched a handful of brown curls and pulled Hermione's mouth to her center. She had gone far beyond being able to worry if the woman could handle it, the sensations and building orgasm sending her mind into spirals. The first touch of her wife's tongue gave her the push she needed to tumble into the abyss, the orgasm ripping through her, leaving her body throbbing and heart pounding. "Hermione," she gasped. "Hermione," she panted again. "Oh God, Hermione," she cried as the girl begun her assault again. "Please."

She lapped every drop of Bella's orgasm away, savoring the taste. A hum in the back of her throat proof of her enjoyment. "I'm not stopping," she whispered against her witch. "I want more. I know you can give it to me," she said huskily.

"I can't," the older witch whimpered. "Too much," she said breathlessly.

"You will," the girl demanded. Nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted. She thrust her fingers gently, taking pity on her wife. Slowly, she worked her fingers in and out, building up Bella's excitement once more. When the witch's moans became louder and she began matching each thrust, Hermione smiled. She knew what she wanted. She picked up Bella's wand and conjured the item from their room. Without breaking contact with the other woman, Hermione swished the wand and the toy transformed. Now they could have some fun. Hermione removed her fingers and was rewarded with a groan of protest from her lover. "Patience, I have something for both of us that I'm sure you'll enjoy," she chuckled as she carefully climbed on the table to straddle Bella's hips. She reached behind her and slid the toy in with little resistance, the dark woman spread herself open further, the toy buried as deep as she could take. Hermione lifted to her knees and pressed the other end of the dildo against her opening. Slowly she slid down onto the object, inch by inch she was filled until her body pressed against her lover's. Both were still, staring into eachother's eyes, bodies adjusting to the welcome intrusion. Then slowly, Hermione began a gentle rock, her hips setting Bella's pace. The brunette let her hands wander over the pale body beneath her. She could tell the woman was trying her best to stay slow, to keep her pace, but she was coming undone. Hermione saw the wildness waiting to break free in Bella's eyes. The nails digging into her hips and teeth biting a red lip confirmation of the control draining.

"Let go, Bella," she whispered with a sexy smile.

The dark witch groaned and her eyes fell shut. With every rock forward of her lover's hips, her own answered with a rough thrust upwards. The pull and tug of the toy sending wave after wave of pleasure through them both. The rhythm was set and the pace increased, both women grabbing every part of flesh they could. Moans of pleasure filled the kitchen, the sound of their bodies against one another spurring them on. Bellatrix opened her eyes and watched her woman ride her body to completion. She pressed two fingers against her clit to prolong the orgasm, the erotic sounds coming from Hermione enough to send her over.

When they calmed, Bella vanished the toy to the bedroom and covered them with a transfigured kitchen towel.

"I win," Hermione smiled into her wife's neck and was answered with a tired chuckle as she cuddled against her. And that's where a very shocked and embarrassed Shilo found them a few hours later. Fast asleep, naked on the breakfast table, covered in nothing but his best drying cloth.

"Stop fidgeting," Hermione scolded her wife quietly. They had only been in the waiting room a few minutes and already Bella was becoming impatient. The brunette looked around and realised the other couples had moved so that there were several seats between them. "Guess you have that effect on people," she smiled at the older witch.

"Fuck 'em, I'll hex them all if they come near you anyway." The woman grinned at the others and winked playfully.

"Stop winding them up," Hermione giggled as the other patients moved uncomfortably in their seats. "Remember you have to play nice now."

"I don't recall agreeing to that." She twirled her wand. "Just a little hex then." she eyed everyone as if she were choosing a victim.

A nervous voice saved them all. "M..Mrs Black?" a young witch called into the waiting room. There was no need to look around for a startled patient scrambling to their feet. Everyone knew Bella's maiden name as well as her married one. The girl's eyes flicked over the once deatheater and she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Come on," Hermione said as she stood and grabbed Bella's hand to pull her along. As they entered the examination room they were greeted by a stern looking woman.

"Miss Black," she greeted. "Remove your blouse and lay on the bed," she ordered without looking up from the notes.

"It's Mrs. and you'll watch your tone," Bellatrix hissed as she moved her wife across the room.

"Miss Black, just because you have everyone running and hiding at the mere mention of your name, don't presume that I will do the same or that I am afraid of you. I brought you into this world, young lady. I slapped your backside. Don't think I won't do it again. You may be bigger, but you're still a screaming little girl to me." The doctor's heels clipped across the tiled floor as she made her way over to the pair.

Hermione's eyes were wide, staring at her quick-tempered wife. Holding her breath, she tought 'this is it. Bella the killer is about to come back'. She reached for her wand just as the dark woman lunged forward. The sounds coming from them were not those of pain and anger. To the girl's utter disbelief they were laughing. She slipped her wand back in its pocket and cleared her throat. "Would someone kindly tell me what the hell is happening?" she snapped, a bubble of jealousy weighing heavy in her chest.

"Hermione, this is Laura Nadin." Bella turned back and smiled. "My sister and I spent more time wit her as girls than our.. ." she turned back and pulled the woman forward. "How many times did we say you should have been our mother?" She sighed sadly.

Relaxing a little, Hermione offered the woman a small smile. "Nice to meet you." Ss she laid back down, a sudden realisation hit her. Despite the many conversations they've had and the amount of time they spent together, she still knew little of Bella's past, of her teenage years, growing up in the most powerful and racist family known to wizard kind. She knew more than most, but still she felt for a split second that her wife was a stranger.

"Are you ok, love?" the dark witch asked, concern on her face when she noticed the tears in the brunette's eyes.

"I'm fine." She forced a smile. "Hormones," she sniffed as she brushed the tears away.

"I see it all the time, dear." The doctor smiled warmly and touched Hermione's shoulder. "Shall we do what you came for then?" she said gently as she pulled her wand from inside the coat. Waving it, she began the scan. Bellatrix watched the images as they flashed up, each one as confusing and blurry as the next.

"Your body has taken well to pregnancy. You're strong and healthy. Now let's check the little one." Laura glanced at Bella and smiled. "I never thought I'd ever see you in my office, Bella. But here you are. Soon to be mom, married to one of the world's most famous witches, starting a family. It's all so.." she couldn't think of a word best to describe what she thought of the situation.

"Normal?" Bella laughed.

"Yes. I expected something else from the great Bellatrix Black. Not sure what, just something else," she finished as she pressed the wand to Hermione's belly.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little offended by the woman. Yes, she had thrown in an off hand compliment, but still. Bella noticed the slight frown and smiled.

"Trust me, we have our moments of insanity," she took her wife's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I wouldn't trade any of it," she said.

"Oh, here we are," smiled the doctor as an image of a fetus hovered above Hermione's stomach. Both mothers gasped. The baby was perfect. "It's a good size," a voice muttered as a quill scratched across the parchment, recording everything. A flick of the wand and the room was filled with the sound of a rapid heartbeat. "Strong heart too."

Bellatrix was overwhelmed. She hadn't heard anything her old friend had said. As soon as her child's image came in focus, it's all she could do to hold back the tears. But when the heartbeat invaded her ears, she couldn't stop them. Tears flowed freely as she looked on. Her child, nestled safely in her wife. Her life couldn't be more perfect. Her heart swelled and her mind spun. "Our baby," she sniffed as she looked at the brunette. "Our perfect baby." Hermione smiled and wiped the tears away. "What are you going to be like when it's actually here?" she teased before wiping her own eyes. Both laughed quietly and stared at the image again.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked the couple.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix expectantly. "I'm happy to wait. It's up to you," she said, eyes still glassy from tears.

"I.." she hesitated. She had always wanted a son. Her mother preyed she'd have a daughter, only because the child would be just like Bella, difficult, defiant. Would she feel any different for a daughter than a son? Should she find out now to save disappointment later?

"Bella?" Laura prompted.

"I think we'll wait. As long as he or she is healthy, that's all that matters," she said. Her voice trembling slightly.

"I'm happy to tell you that you have a very healthy baby," the woman smiled. "You're right on track, dear." She tapped Hermione's arm. "I'll leave you to dress." she closed the door and Bellatrix grinned.

"Did you see that?" She whispered, staring at her wife's belly.

"Yes," the brunette smiled.

"Did you hear.."

"It was perfect. Strong, like his mother." Hermione laid a hand on Bella's chest over her heart.

"Or her mother." Bella winked. "I can't wait to meet our little one," the dark witch said as she stroked her lover's belly.

"Neither can I," the girl answered, worries forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Michiru89: glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for the review.

Goth Albino Angel: I'm having fun with the second trimester. Another chaper of it at least. I'm not sure I can torture them like that to be honest. They've been through so much already. Mm, I've many ideas on how to work that scene. It should be fun.

Dreadloc: Harley Quinn Davidson: Glad you enjoyed the big mac scene. Honestly I wasnt sure how it would be received.

Kali-blue: Teddy is one of my most favourite parts to write. I can imagine it would be a struggle for him. Trying to pick between the two Draco's.

CaraCersei: it's fun to write a scared, unsure Bellatrix. Glad you're enjoying it to.

HermioneLeStrange221: thank you to you and your girlfriend. Hope you both continue to enjoy it.

MadameBellamione: I should have! Lol. I could just imagine that. Thank you. Hope you enjoyed the latest.

Leti2a: ok I wont feel bad lol. Glad you enjoyed it.

TheTightTux: imagine her surrounded by a sea of Big Macs, KFC, pizza and tacos. Wouldn't that be a sight lol.

xAngeloftheNorthx: How much do you trust that feeling? I've already named the baby(ise)if you'd like a clue ;-) lol. They are cute aren't they.

MariaLovegood: Thank you, happy to bring a little smile to you.

Livingarandomreality: it's fun to write. Ah Hermione is learning bless her, but Bella can be difficult. They'll get there.

Greyella: I thought I'd try a different colour on them, so I threw in some normal lol. Glad you liked it. And Draco is a favourite of mine, I do enjoy him. Thank you for the review.

Loveless Granger: thank you. I'm happy you're enjoying it. I hope you carry on enjoying the journey.

Thank you all again. Your reviews are always appreciated and welcome.

Until next time...


	61. Chapter 61

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Every one is a great inspiration. And also, thank you for your patience. This chapter was struggle for me.

Thank you to my beta: kawagirl1993. You're doing a wonderful job. :-)

Enjoy...

* * *

"Thank you, doctor. We'll see you soon." Hermione smiled as she made for the door. Bella had been brave. Her decision not to know the sex of their child solidified at least one fact for the girl. Her wife truly did love and want this baby. The rest, she'd have to dig for. She was determined to find out everything there was to know about the witch before the child arrived.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer to have the next appointment either at your home or mine." Laura looked at Bella meaningfully and smiled. "This young lady has a certain effect on people, I wouldn't want my clients being frightened away." She laughed gently as she tapped Bella's shoulder. They looked around and the waiting room which had been full before, was now completely empty.

"I suggest our home. Hermione would be more comfortable." The dark witch took her wife's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She knew she was feeling a little threatened by her relationship with Laura, she would have to reassure her.

"Very well, I'll see you both soon."

The door closed behind them and they walked slowly down the corridor. "I'm proud of you, Bella." The brunette smiled and lifted a pale hand to her lips, leaving a gentle kiss on the palm.

"What fo.."

"I knew it!" a loud gasp interrupted the pair. The loud, obnoxious voice familiar to both. They looked up and came face to face with Ginny Weasley. "I knew you were fucking her. You really are the lowest of the low, Hermione." She was shaking her head, one hand on her hip in a Mollyish fashion.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione replied in a bored voice. She refused to be pulled into an argument and cause a public spectical, anyone could walk in and see them. "If you'll excuse us." She took a few steps forward, but the redhead blocked her path.

Bellatrix growled and drew her wand. "Step aside, witch, and let her pass."

"I'm right, aren't I? You're screwing this.. This animal." Ginny gestured towards Bella, giving her a look like she was something stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"No, actually you're wrong," Hermione replied with a smile. "I'm not JUST screwing her, I married her," she said, calmly stepping back and snaking an arm around her woman's waist. "Now if you'd kindly step aside, I don't know how long my wife can keep her temper under control."

"Please," Ginny scoffed, looking Bella up and down. "Phil wouldn't let her touch me," she smirked.

"Phil? As in Harry's Auror Phil?" Hermione asked, the blush creeping up the younger woman's face all the confirmation she needed. "Ah, I see. Well, I wish you and Phil the very best of luck." She almost laughed. She imagined once Harry found out, the Auror would be stationed in Antarctica.

"Fuck off, Hermione. You think me sleeping with him is worse then you and that," she pointed and sneered at the woman whose wand was sparking magic dangerously. "You both deserve to be locked away, Phil will see to it that you pair never see the outside of a cell. You're disgusting beasts," she spat, the famous Weasleys anger bubbling to the surface.

"Keep insulting her and I'll make sure you and your boyfriend are sent to the furthest reaches of the earth," the brunette growled and stepped forward, invading the other woman's personal space.

"Back off, before you force me to do something YOU will regret."

"I.."

"Don't push it, weasel." Bella brushed her wand under the woman's chin. "Remember who I am. Threaten me, Hermione or my family again and I'll kill every single one of you."

"You can't threaten me. I'll report you. You'll be back in Az..."

"Try me," Bella whispered, pressing the wand a little harder into the girl's pale skin.

"Bella, come on. Leave her to her miserable little life." Hermione gently tugged on the witch's arm, eventually managing to get her to lower the wand. "She's not worth it." The brunette unconsciously placed a hand on her belly, a move Ginny didn't miss.

"Oh my Gods," she gasped and covered her mouth, taking a step back, eyes flicking from her old friend to her enemy, then back to Hermione's belly. "I don't believe this. You're.. You're having its child. It's not bad enough, enough of an insult that you sleep with it?! But now, now you're bringing this abomination into the world..."

There was nothing Hermione could have done to stop what had happened. Honestly, had Bella not struck first, she would have. The ginger girl had expected a magical attack. The fist that connected to her nose, splattering blood across her face, was a complete shock. It took all Bella's willpower and control not to keep attacking. If it wasn't for the child the woman was carrying, Weasley would be flying out the window by now.

"Bella," Hermione said, harshly tugging on her arm. "Let's go," she hissed and pulled her away. Laura had come out when she heard the commotion, Hermione gestured towards Ginny. "Could you.."

"Go, get her out of here. I'll take care of this."

"Report that, you worthless excuse of a witch," the dark witch spat as she was dragged away. One last glance saw Ginny sitting on one of the chairs, wiping blood and tears from her face. The image offered the older witch no satifaction however. The sight made her feel sick. She had lost control, for a split second she was going to kill the woman and her unborn child. She ducked into the nearest toilet, and emptied the contents of her stomach. What if that had been Hermione she'd lost her temper with, what if one day she lost control with her child that way? A cold sweat broke across her skin and she began to shake. "I need to see Cissy and Andi," she croaked. Hermione had silently been holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"I'll get you there," she whispered.

It's such a strange feeling, being somewhere, but your mind not present. Its almost a freeing sensation. You hear voices, feel fabric against your skin, but these things don't register. Everything is so distant. Eyes don't blink, breathing so deep and calm you might as well be sleeping. You hear every word spoken, but none makes sense. It's all confusing, but it oddly makes sense.

"Bellatrix, are you even listening?" An irritated voice pulled the witch from the chaotic nothingness happening inside her head. "This is for your child."

"What?" She blinked and focused on her youngest sister. She had yet to tell them why she was there. Hermione had dropped her off and dashed back to the doctor's office. Presumably to check on the weasel. That whole family should have been eradicated. In their own self involved, selfish ways they would have been perfect serving under the dark lord.

"Don't be too hard on her, Cissy, she's exhausted," Andromeda butted in before the older woman was subjected to one of Narcissa's lectures on the importance of paying attention.

"This is important, your child cannot be brought into this world until.."

"Tad dramatic, Cissy. You want to throw a baby shower. It's not a rite of passage. Besides, the only people we want knowing are family. Why can't you bring gifts when the baby arrives?" Bellatrix snapped. Andi was right, she was exhausted. Hermione had her running round all hours of the day and night. Not to mention the increased..activities the woman demanded. The brunette's hormones had Bellatrix working overtime almost everyday, several times a day. The darkness had been popping up more frequently again and it had been increasingly hard to control herself. She was physically and mentally exhausted. Today was a testament to that.

"You need a break, Bella," Andi offered gently.

"What?" Her eyes widened and for a split second she'd panicked, thinking that her sister had read her mind. In a way, she hoped she had. It would have been easier than confessing to her weakness.

"I had Ted running round after me and he was very protective, wouldn't let me do a thing. He was exhausted by the time I had Nymph. You need to rest or you'll be no good to Hermione when the baby gets here," she replied and squeezed Bella's arm gently.

"I'm fine. Just get me a pepper up potion," the oldest sister snapped, staring daggers at the other two.

"It's not a good idea to rely on them. You'll make yourself il-"

"Just send a bloody elf with the bloody potion," Bella growled.

Narcissa frowned. Sharing a look with Andi, they nodded in unison. "As you wish. I'll fetch it," the blond replied calmly. "I shall bring some tea back."

"Bella.."

"Don't, Andi. She's my wife. I'm not going to 'take a break'. She's carrying my child. She needs me. Things are.. Well," the older witch sighed and closed her eyes for a second.

"Its normal. Having a baby is stressful," her sister offered.

"It's normal that she cries at the simplist of things? She dropped a book yesterday, it took me an hour to calm her down." 'What about me?' she thought. Andromeda had never seen Bella looking so lost. Her usually calm, collected, calculating sister looked completely hopeless.

"Yes, that's normal too. It's just her hormones. She'll get angry at nothing, become needy and want constant reassurances. One minute she'll be all over you and the next she won't want to be touched. I promise, it's normal. It's nothing you've done wrong," the younger woman smiled and patted Bella's hand. "But you still need rest." She raised her hand to stop Bella interrupting. "You're wearing yourself out, the pepper up will stop working soon. You need a natural sleep."

"I need to keep them safe. There are people, enemies old and new, who would.."

"That doesn't warrant thinking about. They are both safe. Nothing will happen to them." Andi smiled, knowing that between Bella, Harry, herself, Draco and even Cissy, Hermione and the baby were the two safest people in the world. "Who would possibly be stupid enough to try anything." She chuckled. But deep down, she knew there was something more to this. A different reason for today's visit. Hermione had said that Bella was sick. But Andi could see nothing a good night's rest wouldnt fix. There was definitely something.

"Today.."

"Here," Narcissa interrupted and passed Bella a small vial of potion as she re-entered the room, tea tray floating behind her. "Pepper up, as ordered," she snapped and plucked the drinks from the air. "Have the tea first or it will spoil the taste." Pouring three cups, she subtly watched Bella sip at hers. Almost instantly the woman's eyes closed and her head dropped forward.

"She's going to kill us when she wakes," the blonde said as she cleaned up Bella's spilt tea.

"Us?" Andromeda shook her head. "I had nothing to do with this. This is all on you, baby sister," she laughed and helped lay her older sister flat on the sofa. As they covered her with a light blanket, Hermione burst through the door. Whatever she had been about to say was halted.

"What did you do?" she accused the pair, eyes flicking between them, ehen back to Bellatrix.

"Mild sleeping draught. Only enough to cause natural sleep," Narcissa answered, readying herself for full scale argument. To her surprise, it never came.

Hermione sighed. "Thank Merlin. I've been trying to get her to rest for days," a small smile playing on her lips. "Had her running around, hoping to exhaust her until she eventually drops. But she's like a machine," she said quietly. "Will she be ok there for a few hours?" Her voice seemed sad.

"Can't see why not. Lucius is at his counselling, Draco is working and Ted is at school. It's only us here and we shall not be waking her just yet," Narcissa responded as she waved the other two from the room.

"Good, I wanted to ask you a few questions," Hermione said as she followed the women into the garden. "About Bella when she was growing up."

"Perhaps that is a discussion left for your wife, Hermione," the blonde suggested. Bella would be angry enough when she woke. Narcissa did not wish to further her annoyance by telling the girl something Bella would rather she didnt know.

"I will ask her, what I want to know from you is what she was like. Did she have many friends? Did she have hobbies? Those sorts of things."

"Hermione," Andromeda said, stopping her asking any more. "What happened today? Why did you bring her here? She was in a state and you quickly disappeared. What's going on?" The woman eyed the girl suspiciously.

"I.." the brunette huffed. "Fine, I'll tell you." She explained what had happened, Ginny, the insults, the attack and finally Bella asking to be brought to them. "It was supposed to be a happy day. The first time we saw our baby. But then Ginny..." she huffed and wiped a tear from her face.

"Why didn't she just tell us. I was droning on about matching napkins and tablecloths." Narcissa shook her head.

"Weasley is lucky. The old Bella would have tortured her to within an inch of her life," Andi said quietly, imagining all the different possibilities.

"What will happen to Bella now? Are the Aurors looking for her?" the blonde asked, several different plans forming in her mind on how to get her sister out of the country if needs be.

"No. Laura managed to modify Ginny's memory and clean her up before her boyfriend arrived. Turns out all she remembers is having words with Bella and me, trading insults and threats and running face first into Laura's office door, breaking her nose." Hermione was grateful to the woman from the Black sister's past, thankful for such strong loyalties. If Laura hadn't acted as fast as she did, Bella would already be in Azkaban.

"Laura? Nadin?" Andi asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I hear she's known to you." Hermione tried to sound casual, hoping none of her earlier jealousy was obvious.

"Mm, she is. I haven't seen her in many years, though. She was my mother's doctor through every pregnancy. She was always so kind to us, patient and caring. Bella and I always used to say how much we wished she had been our mother. Bella was her apprentice for one summer. She was so happy that year. I think it was the long hours away from our parents. My father put a stop to it, though, when the wedding to Rodolphus had been arranged. I'd never seen her so heartbroken. When she argued and fought against the engagement.. Well, it's in the past. She ran away, you know." Andromeda looked at Hermione, knowing there would have been things Bella kept from her, this being one of them.

"No, I didn't know," she replied quietly. "What happened? Where did she go?"

"To Laura first, begged her to hide her. When the doctor said she couldn't, Bella ran again. She ended up in some run-down shack at an abandoned farm. Everyone was out looking for her. Five days she'd been missing. Well, it was Laura who found her. And just in time," Narcissa added as she sipped her tea.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, expecting to hear a short tail of extreme hunger, thirst or maybe frost bite. But the words that came from Andi, turned her stomach.

"She had poisoned herself."

"Gods.." she gasped. "And your parents.."

"Didn't care. Laura was hired to nurse her back to health in time for the wedding. They became closer than ever. They stayed firm friends for many years. But the deeper Bella delved into the dark arts, the more distant she became. Until eventually all of my sister's friends fell away," Narcissa filled the gabs that Andi couldn't. It was hard to tell, but harder to hear. It brought a silence upon them. How many times had the sleeping woman almost died? How many cruel days and nights had she been forced to suffer?

The three remained silent for a while, each thinking about the different roles they played in Bella's life, each making a promise that they would never let her down. None of them had sacrificed as much as Bella had. It was her turn for true happiness.

"What else do you want to know, Hermione?" Narcissa asked after a while.

"I think it's best I wait. I'll ask Bella my questions. If she wishes to answer, she will, and if not, maybe in time she'll trust me enough." They fell silent once again. The day crept by as the three kept each other's silent company, unimportant questions puncturing the quiet now and then.

"So she asked you to bring her here?" Andromeda broke the long silence with her quiet question. She'd been thinking about when her sister had arrived earlier. She still hadn't found out why she'd asked to be brought to Malfoy manor.

"Yes, she had just attacked Ginny, but literally seconds after, she was on her knees in the bathroom, throwing up. That's when she said she needed to see you," Hermione explained for the second time. She didn't understand why Bella had reacted that way. She had hoped her sisters could tell her. But apparently Bella hadn't said much.

"She'll be waking soon," Narcissa said, looking at her watch. "Perhaps it's best, Hermione, that you are not here when she wakes. Give Andi and I some time with her."

"You should fetch Teddy from school and take him to see Harry," Andromeda suggested. She had a strong feeling that she knew exactly what was coming.

"I have to speak to him anyway. I'm sure he'd love to see Ted," she rose, holding her belly. It had grown considerably in the last weeks.

"He's definitely a Black. Definitely a boy. Look at the size of you, Hermione," Andromeda laughed. "The Black boys have always been big babies. This one is no exception."

"Was it confirmed today?" Narcissa asked as they walked the brunette to the apparition point.

"No, we decided to wait. But I know she's hoping for a boy." Hermione smiled as she turned to the women.

"She'd be happy no matter what," the blonde remarked.

"Mm, but it's a boy. I just know it," Andromeda said, eyeing the girl's belly.

"Oh, shush, Andi. It could be a girl," Cissy scolded.

"It won't be. I'm telling you. It's a boy."

"Stop, you've no way of knowing that for sure." The youngest sister rolled her eyes.

"I'm right and you know it."

"I know nothing of the sort and neither do you." she snapped, growing tired of Andi's prediction. "This child could very well be a girl."

"Ok, tell you what. Let's wager on it. If it's a boy, you will stop asking me about my love life and stop spying on us when he walks me to the door." Andi grinned, sure she would win.

"Fine," Narcissa snapped. "And if it's a girl, you bring him to dinner and formally introduce him to your family.

"Deal." Andromeda stuck her hand out and vigorously shook her sister's. Before she turned towards the house, she winked at Hermione.

"Have fun with Teddy. Be sure to break the news to Potter gently. She was his first love. He will be devestated. I'll bring your wife home later," she said, then walked back to the house.

"Weeks, Cissy! Weeks you had me convinced that Hermione was drugging me. And here you are, doing exactly that," Bellatrix hissed as she stalked her sisters across the room. When she had woken and gotten her bearings, her eyes immediately searched for the blue of Narcissa's. The blonde had told her not to overreact, to stay calm. But how could she? They had deceived her, tricked her. "At what point did you think it was a good idea?" she snapped as she cornered them at the far side of the room.

"When you looked and sounded exhausted, when you were being stubborn and refusing help," Narciss answered, trying to keep her voice steady. "I couldn't stand by and watch you burn out," her voice trembled.

"Bella, it was as much my idea as hers. Blame me if you must," Andromeda tried, taking the brunt of their sister's anger. But once Bella laid blame, it was hard to convince her otherwise.

"I'll get to you," the dark witch spat.

"Fine," Narcissa huffed and straightened up. If you want to do this, let's go. Hex me all you like. Get it out of your system." She drew her wand, ready to deflect or defend herself against the harsher spells.

"Bellatrix, one spell flies her way and you'll have me to deal with," Andi growled and stepped between them.

The oldest sister threw back her head and laughed. "Come then, sisters, let's see if your skills have improved much from childhood." A flash of purple light hit Adromeda and the witch crumbled to her knees. "Come on, Cissy," she spat. "Don't let her take all the punishment."

Narcissa raised her wand and helped Andi to her feet. "I'm right here, Bella."

"Hey, Harry. Thought me and Teddy would drop by on the way home," Hermione said cheerfully as he walked them through to the living room. She had debated telling him what she had learnt. It had taken him long enough to get over Ginny cheating on him with a complete stranger. She wasn't sure how he'd react to finding out it was actually one of his most trusted Aurors.

"Great, I could use the distraction to be honest." He ran a hand through his hair and dropped down on the sofa.

"Work?" she asked as she pulled paper and crayons from out of Teddy's bag and placed them on the table for him.

"Paper work," he sighed. "I don't know how you could stand doing so much of it for so many years, 'Mione. I've been at it for a few hours and feel like I'm going mad."

"I enjoy it. I know I grumbled and moaned about it, but most of the time it was rather relaxing. I liked organising things, putting everything in their place, finalizing everything. That, to me, was a good end to the day." She smiled as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Maybe I should hire you to do my paperwork," he half joked.

"No, thanks. I've had my fill of the minstry. Besides, I've more important things lined up." She rubbed her belly and smiled. "Like becoming a mom."

"Oh, you had the scan today. How'd it go?" He sat forward with a smile.

"Great. Healthy baby, strong heart."

"Do you know what it is?" he asked, eyes flicking to her stomach. He was a little jealous of his friend. He couldn't wait to become a dad.

"Yeah, Bella didn't want to know. But I can read those scans, so I couldn't help but notice." She smiled at the memory of the image of their baby floating above her belly.

"So..?"

"Uh uh. No way. I'm not telling you before Bella knows." She almost felt bad at his look of disappointment.

"Spoil sport," he said, straightening his face and putting on a smile.

She almost backed out of telling him. He was already stressed, that was plain to see, but she couldn't keep this from him. Finding out some other way, then finding out that she knew, would damage their friendship.

"Harry, when we were at the doctor's today," she hesitated. "We, um, bumped into Ginny." His face darkened at the woman's name. Sometimes there are things we neve fully get over.

"Bet that went well," he grumbled.

"Mm. Could have been better. But, Harry, she was there with the father," she said, unsure whether he wanted to know or not. For all she knew, he didn't care. Somehow she knew that was wrong. He'd want to know.

"I see," his voice tight. "Anyone I know?" he tried to sound casual, if only for Teddy's sake. He clasped his hands together to hide the tremor. He was about to find out, after months of speculation and guessing, who had helped destroy his relationship.

"Yes, he is," she replied quietly. Seeing is reaction before being given a name had her second guessing her decision to tell him. "He's... It's.. It's one of your Aurors."

His entire body tensed. His hand gripped the arm of te chair so tightly that Hermione thought he'd tear the material. "Who?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe it's best you don't.."

"Who is it Hermione?" His voiced raised a little. Teddy looked up to see what was happening, but the brunette ruffled his hair and smiled. "Why don't you draw your grandma a nice picture," she suggested then turned back to her friend, giving him a meaningful look.

"I'll stay calm," he said. "I promise."

"Ok, well, we didn't actually see him. But Ginny mentioned him. It's Phil." The range of emotions that swept across his face was hard to read. But one stood out more than the rest. He was hurt.

"Harry..."

"It's ok, 'Mione. You did the right thing." He leaned forward and squeezed her hand. "Thanks for telling me."

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked gently.

"She's in my past. I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt anymore. I think it always will, in a small way." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Luna is my future. And that's what I'm concentrated on." He smiled, but the pain was obvious.

"You're a good man, Harry." She meant it. He was the best man she knew.

They both watched Teddy draw a picture of his family before either spoke again. "Where's Bella?" Harry asked, only just realising she wasn't there.

"Oh, she's uh..visiting her sisters." his friend replied. She didn't want to go into detail about the day's events. He had been upset enough.

"Oh," he said. "You two want to stay for dinner then?" He sensed there was someting more, but didn't push. He could do with a quiet evening. "Luna will be back soon."

"We'd love to. Thanks." She smiled.

"Had enough already, little sisters?" the witch mocked as she rounded the corner and talked down the corridors.

Narcissa and Andromeda had managed to deflect and dodge most of the older woman's spells. Cissy hadn't been quick enough when a flame had been thrown, she was lucky that it had only skimmed her left shoulder. Andi was suffering the after effects of the liquid bones hex that she had been hit with twenty minutes before. Luckily for her, the blonde knew the counter spell.

"So you kill us and then what?" the middle sister called out as she pushed Cissy into the banquet hall. "You lose everything. Hermione, the baby, your new life. Everything you've worked so hard for."

"Oh, I don't want to kill you," Bella responded. "But you must be taught a lesson." She smiled as she entered the room. Her sisters were at the opposition end, leaning against each other, two wands pointed at her, ready to defend themselves.

"And what lesson is that, Bellatrix? Because I can promise you this, the only thing I'm learning right now is how to get a one way ticket to Azkaban," Narcissa hissed.

"Don't ever interfere with me or my family. Don't fuck with me when I'm trying to protect her." The wand raised again and she lifted it above her head, ready to strike one last time. The other women straightened up and squared their shoulders.

"Enough of this nonsense, Bellatrix. We are your family," Andi growled and took Cissy's hand. "Now!"

"Look at this." The black haired man passed his friend a small box. "What do you think?" he asked, looking around to check the coast was clear. Luna had gotten home an hour ago and almost immediately whisked Teddy down to the overgrown garden to catch magical butterflies.

Hermione grinned, already knowing what it contained. "When?" she asked as she opened the box to reveal an elegant silver ring topped with a beautiful clear diamond.

"Next week," he huffed. He hadn't planned on telling anyone yet, but Hermione was his best friend. He couldn't keep it from her of all people. "It's her mom's. I spoke to her dad and he gave it to me. He said she'd always wanted Luna to have it someday."

"It's lovely Harry." She passed it back. The thought of marrying the woman he loved should have made him happy. Instead, he looked like he had lost the Quiddich world cup. "Harry, are you ok?" she asked. "Is the Ginny thing still upsetting you?"

He stuck the ring back behind one of his training books and sighed. "Yes and no," he answered honestly. "It has pissed me off. I trusted Phil, he knew who she was. There were pictures in my office. But then again, I trusted Ginny too. Look where that got me." He slumped in his chair and stared above the brunette's shoulder.

"Harry.."

"What if Luna does the same thing? What if I've invested all this time into our relationship, fallen madly in love with her, trusted her. What if she hurts me?" Tears filled his eyes and he buried his face in his hands.

Hermione stood and walked over to the frightened man. "I can't promise she won't. But imagine if you didn't take the chance with her. If you love her, Harry, don't hold back. Luna is a good woman. Any idiot can see she adores you, has since school. Sometimes things work out, sometimes not. I have a feeling you and her will. Trust yourself." She tried her best to reassure him, but her mind drifted to her wife, wondering what her sisters were saying to her right now.

"Like you and Bellatrix?" He smiled and squeezed her hand. The brunette nodded and kissed the top of his head. "How did you pair happen, 'Mione? How were you so sure she was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? How did you trust again after.. You know?" He hesitated, hoping he hadn't upset his best friend.

"I guess I knew all along. From the first week she moved into my house. There's something...I don't know, something between us. More than chemistry, more than physical." She smiled, remembering the early days.

"Magical?" he offered.

"In every sense," she replied with a grin. "As for trusting her, I just do. There's no explanation. I just know she wouldn't lay a finger on me that way."

The two younger Black sisters stood, staring down at Bellatrix. They had combined their powers, knowing neither could win against the dark witch alone. A simple stunner and disarming spell and the force had Bellatrix on her back. "Now you will listen to us," Narcissa said as she holstered both her own and Bella's wands. Andi hoisted the witch up by the elbow and dropped her in the nearest chair. She was still weak and dazed, but she tried her hardest to struggle against Andi.

"What we did was for your own good," Andi snapped and stepped back. Side by side, the younger sisters looked fierce and angry. "Hermione told us she was worried about you. I see now she has every reason to be."

"Hermione.. You've.."

"She was here. She told us you have been exhausting yourself. Doing everything, hardly eating, barely sleeping. It needs to stop. The darkness thrives when you are at your weakest," Narissa explained harshly. "You will take care of yourself."

"I am not weak.."

"You could have seriously injured Weasley or her child today, Bella. You let the curse take over," Andi said quietly and knelt in front of her eldest sister. "I love you. I won't let you destroy all your hard work because you're tired." She stroked Bella's pale cheek and offered a smile.

"I could have hurt, Hermione, our baby," she sobbed and dropped into Andromeda's arms.

"We will never let that happen," Narcissa promised as she knelt beside them and wrapped an arm around both. "We will help you learn to control it," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," the dark witch sobbed. "I'm sorry...sor.."

"Shhh, we'll get you through this."

"First you need a drink and food." Andi pulled back and helped the other two stand. "Then we'll share our techniques on controlling the wretched Black curse." She led them upstairs to the wing she shared with Teddy. In the kitchen she and Narcissa watched their sister devour her meal and a jug of fruit juice.

"Feel better?" Cissy asked with a gentle smile.

"Mildly. I'd like to see Hermione," Bella replied quietly.

"We'll take you to your wife soon." The blonde stood and waved for the others to follow. "First, there are a couple of things you need to learn."

An hour or so passed and by the time the three were done, Bellatrix had calmed and was more like herself.

"Mediation helps in the early stages, just remember that," Narcissa said as they gathered around the fireplace.

"But when things start getting out of hand like today, remember.."

"Breathe," Bellatrix finished with a roll of her eyes. "Chant 'positive words' and take myself out of the situation." She shook her head at them. They had spent the last hour teaching her to center herself when she felt the telltale signs of the darkness rearing its ugly head. Andromeda had even shown both sisters something she called yoga. An exercise where a person streched and twisted their body into near impossible positions. Narcissa had enjoyed it so much that she agreed to go with Andi to her next class. Bellatrix, however, was happy with the small amount she had learned. It was relaxing and she did feel calmer, but she wouldn't be joining them. "Can I go home now?"

"I'm coming. I have to collect Teddy." Andromeda swung a cloak around herself and picked up some floo powder. The middle sister stepped into the fire and was gone in a whirl of green flames.

"Bella," Cissy said quietly before she left. The dark witch turned impatiently. It had been too many hours since she'd seen her love. It was supposed to have been a happy day for them. And it was until she had ruined it.

"What, Cissy? I have a lot of apologising to do, you know," she said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Don't worry, she understands." The blonde smiled. "Please, don't leave it so long to ask for help in the future. I'll always be here if you need me." She turned and walked away. Draco and Lucius would be back by now. It was time to heal her own family. Bella smiled as she tossed the powder in the flames.

"I can find them," Andromeda said as Bella stepped from the fireplace. A moment of panic set in. "Shilo!" she shouted.

"Yes, Miss Bel.."

"Your mistress.."

"Is sleeping, miss Bellatrix. Young master is with her, too." The little elf smiled and bowed. "Miss Hermione is telling Shilo to wake her when miss Bellatrix returns."

"No, it's fine. I'll go." She waved him away and made for the stairs. As the sisters entered quietly, they spotted the pair in the middle of the bed. Bella's breath caught. The scene was utter perfection.

"That'll be your son laid there very soon," Andi whispered, smiling at the peaceful look on her sister's face. Bella nodded and stepped forward. Sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking a curl from her lover's face.

"Bella?" the girl croacked as she stirred at the familiar touch. "Hey." She smiled. "You ok?" She stretched and turned onto her back. "Sorry, we couldn't stay awake." She nodded at the sleeping boy by her side. "Luna had him running around after butterflies and I was helping Harry."

"It's ok. Andi's here to take him." Bella smiled. Her sister stepped around the bed and lifted her grandson into her arms.

"Thanks, Hermione," she whispered as she exited the room. Bellatrix watched her leave, then turned back to her wife.

"Hermione." She hesitated and sighed. "About today. I'm so.."

"Shh, get into bed. We can talk about it tomorrow." The girl cupped a pale cheek and smiled. She knew how hard it was for Bella to say those words.

Moments later they lay wrapped in each other's arms until Hermione jumped and cried out. "Oh." A hand flew to her belly.

"What is it?" Bellatrix sprung from the bed, grabbing her wand.

"Bella," the brunette said calmly.

"What's the matter? The baby? Are you in pain? I'll call the mediwitch." A flurry of clothes flew across the room as the dark witch hastily dressed.

"Bella," Hermione tried to get her attention.

"No, I'll take you to the hospital. It'll be quicker." She stumbled as she pulled on her boots.

"Bellatrix!" Hermione yelled, finally getting her witch focused. "I'm fine," she stated. "Come here." she took the older woman's hand as she approached and laid it on her belly. "Wait a sec," she said with a smile.

Bellatrix gasped. The baby was moving. "Is th.."

"Seems our little one wants to say hi." Hermione laughed.

Bella was stunned. She'd never experienced the sheer joy and fear she was in that moment. Overwhelmed, tears spilled from her eyes. She lowered her head and kissed Hermione's stomach. "Hi there," she whispered. She was answered by a flutter beneath her hand.

The brunette laughed and wiped tears from her cheeks. "Knows mommy's voice." And Bella grinned.

"I love you, Hermione," she whispered and laid her head gently on the woman's bump.

"I love you. Both of you."

* * *

TheTightTux: Happy you feel that way. Bella is rather amusing in that state. :-)

CaraCersie: Not long to wait till you find out.

Secrets87: It would take someone incredibly brave or isane to talk to Bella that way.

Livingarandomreality: Sorry you've had to wait so long for your fix. Hope it was worth it.

Seeker-of-raven: I hope this chapter answered at least one of your questions. :-)

Kali-blue: *smiles* glad you enjoyed it.

Greyella: glad I didn't disappoint.

Angelofthenorth: lol. Poor Bella, she really wants a son.

HermioneLeStrange221: I'm sorry you've waited so long. But I do hope both of you have enjoyed this chapter as much.

Leez: Not long to wait. Everyone seems to want them to have a girl. What's wrong with baby boys? Lol

Thanks again everyone. I Look forward to reading what you think of this one.

Until next time...


	62. Chapter 62

Hi all. First off I'd like to say thank you to every one for the amazing reviews to the last chapter. Secondly, I really need to apologise for the lengthy gap between updates. I hope this chapter partially makes up for my absence.

And finally I wanted to let you all know that this story is almost complete. There are only two chapters left. Then a short epilogue.

Thank you all for sticking with me for so long.

Thank you especially, to kawagirl1993 for being an exceptionally patient and understanding beta. She will be continuing to beta previous chapters and I will re-upload each one.

Enjoy...

* * *

Days flew by for the happy couple. The time spent decorating the nursery, visits from Dr Nadin and family gatherings. Before they realised it, weeks had passed, quickly turning into months. One quiet afternoon, lazing in the library, the pair were interrupted by both Shilo and Liberty popping into the room. An object held between their bodies and several angry and colourful squeaks exchanged between the two arguing over it.

"Hey," Hermione said as she struggled to her feet. Her now sizeable bump making such a simple task difficult. "Hey," she said a little louder once she realised neither had heard, both too intent on their bickering to pay her any attention. "Shilo?!" she shouted, causing both elves to spring apart, the object falling to the ground between them. "What's going on?" she demanded.

For his part, Shilo looked ashamed at his behaviour. He had never acted so badly in front of his mistress. "I is sorry miss Hermione," he squeaked. If Hermione hadn't forbidden it, he would have dropped to the ground and smashed his head against the tile as punishment. But instead, he stood fidgeting under her intense gaze. "This is being delivered for you and Miss Bellatrix. Shilo was ordered to bring it straight to miss at once." He picked up the object and shuffled forward. In his hand was a thick hardcover book. The brunette glanced at the cover and rolled her eyes.

'For the love of a Deatheater' the golden letters sparkled across the cover.

"She couldn't have come up with anything more original?" the older witch asked, having read the title over the girl's shoulder. "And the picture of me is awful," she said frowning, staring at an image of herself scowling at the camera. Thankfully it hadn't been developed the magical way, or else the image would have been stalking out of shot. Hermione looked radiant, her eyes sparkling and her smile beautiful.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Just moody." The brunette laughed and pecked the woman's cheek. She took the book from her elf, thanked them both and settled on the sofa once more. As she opened the cover, a small piece of parchment dropped to her lap.

'To the ladies Black.

This is the finalized edition of your journey so far. You'll find everything as approved by yourselves with the addition of the few photos you gave me here and there. The book will be going on sale in the first week of next month. Happy reading, ladies. I hope I get the opportunity to document the next chapter of your lives together.

Yours is the first print, and I've signed it.

R. Skeeter.'

"Arrogant," Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes. She settled back with her copy of 'deadly fungi of the world' while Hermione began reading their story. Hours passed, punctuated by the brunette's laugh, scoffs and tears. The book was surprisingly good. Accurate, only because Bella had been so adamant on having final approval before print. There was no doubt in the girl's mind that they would suffer a fall out from the general public once they knew about the relationship between the pair, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew no matter what, she'd have Bellatrix by her side and, soon, their child in her arms. She had the support of her friends and the Blacks. She didn't need any more. Right now, life was perfect. And it would only keep getting better.

"Oh," she gasped and held her belly, eyes wide.

"What is it?" the dark witch asked, sitting forward. Watching her wife's face for signs of discomfort of pain.

"Nothing, just a twinge," she replied with a forced smile, rubbing circles on her belly.

"Are you sure? I could send for Lau-"

"No, no," she said quickly. "Honestly, I'm fine." She sat back and closed her eyes. "I'm just going to have a nap before dinner," she sighed and tried to relax.

Hours passed, but for Hermione it felt like only minutes later that her wife was waking her. With a groan of protest she sat up and accepted a sweet cup of tea. The baby had a liking for it.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked groggily.

"About four hours," the dark witch replied with a slight smile. Bella smoothed back her lover's hair as she sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better. Thank you." She sipped her tea and hummed.

"Are you sure you want to go tonight? My sisters will understand." Bella turned her body towards her wife and entwined her fingers with the slender ones of her lover. "I'm sure there will be many more dinners to attend," she smiled.

"No. I'm fine. I was just tired. Remember, Laura said that was normal," she answered quickly. The discomfort she had felt earlier was coming back. She hoped that Bella couldn't tell. The last thing she wanted was to worry her wife. Dr. Nadin had said there would be occasions that she would feel twinges and the like. But most of the time it was nothing to worry about. But if Bellatrix were to know, she would insist that they go to the hospital or drag poor Laura to the manor. "I'm looking forward to seeing Teddy. He always gets so excited when the baby moves." She laughed a little to disguise the small twinging pains she was having. She counted in her head. She was weeks away from labour. But if the descriptions in all the books she had read were right, that's exactly what was happening.

"I'll tell Shilo to fetch our coats. We should leave soon if you're adamant," the older woman said with a laugh. "You are stubborn, dear wife."

"One of the many things you love about me," the brunette countered.

* * *

"Thank Merlin you're here. I thought Cissy was going to have a fit," Andromeda greeted her sister and Hermione as they stepped from the floo. She ushered them in to the dining room and sat them down before the youngest of the Black sisters entered.

"Nice of you to grace us with your company, Bella," Narcissa commented sarcastically as she took her place at the head of the dinner table. Her husband (still not having been fully accepted) sits to her right, and Draco to her left. The rest of her guests fill the other seats.

"Hermione," The blonde nods in greeting. "How are you?" she asked, ignoring Bella's grumbled response.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just a little tired. It's actually my fault we were late. I fell asleep and Bella didn't want to wake me," she said, defending her wife. She graced the hostess with what she hoped was an apologetic smile, rubbing her belly just in case it didn't work. Carrying a Black heir had its perks.

Cissy's eyes caught the action ans smiled. "Of course. Your health and that of the child should be paramount to Bellatrix. Are you sure you should be here? Bella should have insisted on having you rest," she narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"I can't do right in your eyes, can I, Cissy?" the dark witch protested.

"I wanted to come. Family time is important to Bella. And me." She smiled and laid a hand on Bella's knee.

"As it is to all of us," the youngest Black said before turning her attention to her son.

Dinner progressed without any more sniping or dirty looks. They enjoyed each other's company and conversation. No one had noticed Hermione's discomfort through dessert. The twinges were back more often and more intense. She had disguised each wince of pain with a slight cough or hid her face behind her water glass, trying her hardest to breathe evenly and not bring attention to herself.

As the family moved to the drawing room to enjoy after dinner drinks, she could no longer hide it.

"Oh, God," she huffed as she clutched her belly.

"Hermione?" Her wife was at her side in a second. "What is it?"

"Bella, I..I think it's time." Her breath coming in short, sharp bursts as she answered.

"Are you sure? It could be a false..."

"Bellatrix!" Andromeda all but shouted at her. "Her waters have broken." She snapped her eyes to the stain on the girl's clothes. "Get her to the bloody hospital."

The dark woman's eyes went wide. "Oh shit," she said as she helped her wife to her feet and gently walked her to the fireplace.

"No, Bella," Cissy said gently as she tugged her older sister's elbow. "She can't floo. She can't Disapparate. It's too dangerous in her state. She should have been at the hospital hours ago."

"She said she was fine. Just tired." Bella's own voice echoed around her head as she looked at the brunette. "She said it was normal."

"Yes, well, enough of that," Andi said as she helped guide the two mothers-to-be towards the stairs. "We'll just have to have Laura come here."

"Stay with Hermione. I'll Call her." It was Draco's voice that had surprised all. "What? I can be nice," he exclaimed as he ran towards the fireplace in the dining room.

* * *

By the time Laura had arrived, and Draco had led her upstairs, Hermione had been placed in one of the guest rooms, stripped of her trousers and had all three Black sisters fussing around her.

"Alright, if you had no part in making this baby, please leave the room," the doctor said as she entered, moving straight over to the woman in labour and smiling gently. "How far apart are the contractions?" she asked as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves, ignoring the women's grumbles about being present at the birth of the family heir.

"Hey, I gave them the spell. I should get to stay," Draco argued as his aunt pushed him towards the exit. "That should count as a pretty big.." Hermione's loud pained groan had him pale in seconds. "On second thought, I think I will wait outside," he gulped and practically ran out the door.

"Bella?" Laura called, pulling the woman's attention to her. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Um.." She shook her head. She hadn't been timing. The plan her and her lover had poured over had flown from her head the moment Hermione's water broke.

"It's ok, " Laura said gently. Poor Bella was no different to any other parent she had seen in the past. Most forgot the small details and focused on the fact that they were about to be a parent. It was all about to become very real. "Tell me when another contraction starts, Hermione," she said, turning back to her patient.

"Ooh..n..now," the girl hissed and shut her eyes.

The Doctor kept her eyes on her watch. "Tell me when it's over."

Seconds passed and Bella held her breath.

"Ok. it's not so bad now," The brunette breathed heavily and looked for her wife. The dark witch hadn't moved from the door since the others had left.

"This baby is definitely on its way, ladies. I'm going to examine you and see how far dilated you are."

"Bella.." Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She held out her hand to the woman, needing her close.

Whatever fear and panic the older witch had felt, disappeared. The look on her wife's face and fear in her eyes pulled her to the bed. "I'm here," she cooed as she took the hand in hers and kissed the top of brown curls. "I'm here."

"Hermione, how long have you been having pains?" the doctor asked as she reappeared and removed the gloves.

"All day," the young witch replied.

"Well, you're almost there. You are at seven centimetres. I'm surprised you managed this far on your own. Well done. But it's too late for any type of pain killer. We'll have to do this as mother nature intended," she smiled as she removed her gloves. "I'm just going to wash up and send a message to the hospital to expect you some time tonight. I'll be right back." She went to the bathroom, then left the couple to floo the maternity wing at St. Mungo's.

"Hermione.."

"I know I should have told you, Bella, but I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry. It's too early," she said through tears of pain and fear. "Please, can you just rub my back now and tell me off later?"

The witch softened and moved to the girl's side. "Don't think you're getting away with it that easily. You'll get your telling off." She smiled gently as her free hand began to knead into the muscles of Hermione's lower back.

"Bella," she sobbed quietly. "I'm so scared. I don't think I can do this."

"I'm here. Laura's here. You'll do wonderfully. You're going to bring our baby into this world and you're going to make a fantastic mother," the dark witch replied gently. She wasn't sure what to say. She'd never had to encourage or support anyone in this way before. How could she comfort her wife when inside she was screaming like a frightened child herself. The baby was early, only a few weeks. But that was a few weeks less to prepare herself. Despite knowing for the last months that they were going to be parents, she wasn't fully prepared. She wasn't entirely sure what to do. "You're doing brilliantly," she said softly, hands still working the girl's muscles.

As the girl's fingers tightened around Bella's hand, another contraction took over. Hermione grit her teeth and a pained groan ripped from her throat. A sheen of sweat coated her skin and tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Bella..." she cried out. Every muscle tensed. The lights in the room flickered and the side tables shook.

"Breathe, Hermione. Like me," the dark witch said, breathing the way Laura had taught them during the antenatal classes. "Breathe with me." She tried keeping her voice calm and steady. But the death grip the brunette had on her hand made it difficult. "You can do it." Her eyes flicked around the room, the surge of magic making her more than a little nervous.

* * *

"Has anyone contacted Potter? Miss Gra.. Hermione would want him here," Narcissa asked while pacing the drawing room rug.

"I floo'd him. He's on his way. Said he needed to pick something up first," Draco answered from his place on one of the wing backed chairs. He twirled his wand in one hand and held a tumbler of whiskey in the other.

"Really, Draco," the woman hissed. "This is no time to be drinking," she scolded disapprovingly, staring at the amber liquid as he swirled it.

"Hey, I'm wetting the baby's head. It's tradition," he smiled and toasted his mother as she rolled her eyes.

"Go find, Potter," she snapped as she resumed her pacing steps.

"Yes, mother." He huffed, knocked back his drink and stomped from the room.

The blonde woman was forced to pause as the fire roared to life, a result of uncontrolled magic. She frowned and looked at her feet. Had the ground just shook? She wondered. From the floor above she heard a a scream of pure agony and hurried footsteps as someone ran across the room.

* * *

"Bella, I'm going to need your help. Looks like this little one is going to make it a little difficult for us," Laura said as she pulled the witch to her side. "The baby is breech," she explained. "My assistant won't make it here in time. Hermione is exhausted. We need to get things moving."

"What.."

"Bella, it's too late to turn the baby and I can't perform a caesarean here. She should be in a hospital but we can't move her. This baby is coming the natural way and it's going to be a higher risk than if he was facing the right way." She turned her old apprentice to face her. Looking into her eyes, she asked: "Can you do this?"

The dark witch blinked slowly. Her mind panning back to a summer years ago. Had they covered this during her time with Laura**? **She couldn't remember, her mind throwing words like 'higher risk' at her. "Did you say he?" Her voice so soft and breathless, Laura had to strain to hear her.

"Bella!" the doctor all but yelled as much as she could while whispering in the woman's face. "Hermione needs you. Please focus on her," She snapped.

Bellatrix shook her head to clear the thoughts. "Yes...yes, I can do it. But a breech... We need another person." Memories flooded back in an instant. She remembered helping during a difficult delivery..possibly a breech.. in her youth. It had taken Laura and two..or was it three, other people to deliver the child and care for the mother.

"Fetch your sister," the older woman patted her arm and turned back to the panting, crying girl laid on the bed.

* * *

Time passed slowly, each contraction exhausting the girl more and more, the uncontrolled magic that flowed through her and the baby draining both fast.

"Hermione, I'm going to need you to push soon," the doctor said gently, Bella and Narcissa ready for the imminent arrival, both women looking and feeling anxious.

The brunette nodded her sweaty head and lifted herself onto her elbows. The pain started again. "Push, Hermione." And she forced herself to bear down, pushing with all the energy she had left. It was excruciating, the pain worse than any other she had ever had to endure. But she felt it, her child coming in to the world. Her body running on reserves, she pushed and a loud pained cry tore from her lips.

"The feet," she heard a voice say. She felt hands on her thighs and a voice sounded from far away, encouraging her, urging her on. "That's it, push. Good girl."

Another bolt of pain, more excruciating than the last, shot through her, so bad she feared she would pass out. Then, a sudden feeling of relief.

"Bella, the healing spells, quickly. Cissy and I will take care of the baby."

Hermione tried to sit up, to see her child. But she was too weak. She tried to force words from her mouth. Nothing but whimpers came from her. The vision of her wife swam in front of her eyes. The dark witch hovering over her, muttering words she couldn't hear, slowly moving her wand over her lower body. Her exhausted eyes fluttered, her body unable to cope. The last words she heard before the blackness took over, filled her with dread. Her lover's panicked voice calling for the doctor.

"There's too much blood."

* * *

There you have it. The next update wont take as long.

Until next time...


	63. Chapter 63

Hello everyone. Well here we are, the final chapter. We made it. So I want to say a very special thank you to all of you who have reviewed, Favorited and followed this story. It has been a great inspiration for me and every review has been a much needed boost at times.

I have enjoyed writing this as much as all of you have enjoyed reading it. And I thank you for taking this journey with me.

As always, a huge thank you to kawagirl1993 for being a wonderful beta, friend and sounding board.

So please enjoy the final full instalment.

* * *

Bellatrix stared down in horror at the blood pouring from her wife. The healing spells she muttered over and over weren't working, every ounce of her own magic flowing through each word. The potions she forced down the now unconscious brunette's throat were having no effect. The blood kept coming, the sound of her crying child not even penetrating her panicked mind.

"Laura," she cried loud enough that the other women in the room could hear the fear clear in her voice.

The doctor's voice joined hers seconds later, the combined force of their magic still not stemming the flow, wands moving swiftly over the girl.

Bella's tear filled eyes turned to her old mentor. "What's happening?" she asked in an urgent whisper. Breathing heavy, becoming hard to do.

"It's the uncontrolled magic. There's too much. It's too strong," the woman answered with a shake of her head. "It's fighting ours." Her arms fell limp at her sides.

"Cissy.."

"She has the baby. Besides, I doubt three of us will make much more difference than two. Bella, I need to get her to the hospital." Laura rushed as she began gathering the sheets around the young body on the bed, the pool of blood growing. The life slipping away with every second.

"What difference will that make? How many people will it take.."

"I don't know. This has never happened to any of my patients before. But we have to try," the woman snapped. "Help me," she said as she lifted Hermione's head and shoulders from the mattress.

"No," the dark witch whispered.

"What do you mean, no?" Harry's enraged voice bellowed from the open door. His face twisted in fear at the three women covered in blood. The bunch of shiny balloons and teddy-bear forgotten at his feet. "Fucking move. I'll help her!" he said as he stomped across the room and forced Bella out of his way.

"No, wait," she said, grabbing his shoulders. "They won't be able to help her. But I can," she answered, trying to push his hands from her wife's legs.

"You already tried..."

"Not everything. There's a place I can take her. Please," she begged, hot tears now streaming down her pale cheeks. "Please, it will save her. I promise."

"What do you mean? She needs the hospital. Where.."

"I'll explain. But not now," she cut Laura off before she finished. "There's no time. Please just t..trust me," she sobbed.

"I can't lose her, Bellatrix." Harry said fiercely, his own tears staining his cheeks. "I can't.."

"Neither can I." She shook her head. "I swear I'll bring her back alive and well."

"Fine, I'll come with you," he said, brushing away the tears and lifting his best friend off the bed, cradling her against his chest. He didn't care that he was getting covered in blood. All he cared about was saving the woman who had saved him countless times.

"Cissy.." the dark woman called as she all but ran across the room. The dark witch looked at her baby. Fresh tears springing to her eyes. "Lower the wards," she said as she took the child in her arms, holding the tiny body close. She gazed at the perfect human being laid quietly. "He's beautiful," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be back soon, little one," she cried softly.

"It's done, Bella. Go," Narcissa said as she took hold of the baby once more. "I'll take care of this one," she promised. "Take care of your wife. Make sure you both come back to us."

Bella nodded and turned back to Harry. Her wife laid lifeless in his arms. "Clear your mind, Potter. And hold her tight," she ordered as she took hold of his shoulders. She drew her wand and closed her eyes. The picture of the cave entrance clear in her mind. The tell tale tug behind their belly buttons taking over. Seconds later only the two women and baby were left in the guest room.

Laura sighed and moved to the blond and child. "Come on then. Let's finish looking over this little one."

* * *

Moments later their feet hit unsteady ground. Allowing only seconds to orientate herself, Bellatrix began to short trek to the entrance, Harry only two steps behind. "Where are we?" he asked as they stopped in front of a large grey wall of stone.

"A place that will heal her," she answered as she ran a hand, covered in Hermione's blood, along the wall. "This is as far as you can go, Potter. The cave will not allow you entrance." She turned as the stone began to shift and change shape.

"But.."

"No. For her to heal you must stay out. Go back to my sister. Look after your god son," she whispered as she wrapped her arms under her wife's shoulders and legs.

"I'll wait here," he replied stubbornly.

"It might take a long while.."

"I'm not leaving. I'm trusting you to save her. Your sister has the baby. He will be fine until we return. _With _his other mother. Now save her." He nodded to the now fully opened entrance and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll be here."

With a sharp nod, Bella turned and entered the cave.

The usually short walk to the healing pool seemed to take three times as long. Once in the small chamber, Bella dropped to her knees and as gently as possible in the position, slid Hermione into the healing waters of the pool. The water turned a stomach churning shade of pink as the blood washed from the girl's body. Quickly stripping down to her underwear, she joined her lover seconds later. Holding her steady as she cupped water over her legs and chest.

"Come on, love. Open your eyes for me," she whispered, watching the pale girl's face for any signs of conciousness returning. But there was no flick of her eyes, no groan of protest. Silence was her only answer.

* * *

Harry couldn't tell how long he had been sat outside the cave. The entrance had returned to its solid state as soon as Bella's form disappeared into the darkness. He had used his wand to clean himself, noticing that his clothes had become stiff and his skin tight from the dried blood of his best friend. He had tried to stay calm. For the first hour he had sat on a rock patiently. But as the minutes ticked by and neither Bellatrix nor Hermione had emerged, he began to become anxious once again. He paced, swore at the heavens, kicked rocks and bushes surrounding him. He had even shot spells at the grey mass that hid the women from him. He was desperate to know how Hermione was. His treacherous mind throwing the image of her lifeless body back at him. If the worst happened, if Bella came out alone, he wasn't sure if he could take it. The brunette was the only family he had. She was as close as any sister to him. He got to his feet, angry, anxious pacing started again. He lifted his wand and a barrage of spells ricocheted off the grey wall.

"Fuck!" he screamed at the stars above. "Don't you dear take her from me!" he cried as he dropped to his knees and sobbed.

* * *

"Bella?" a soft groan broke the silence hours later. The dark witch holding onto the girl so tight, her head resting on the brunette's pale shoulder, she hadn't noticed brown eyes flutter open.

A half sob half laugh answered the confused girl. "Oh, thank the gods. Hermione." Bella made no move to wipe the salty tracks that marred her cheeks. Relief flooded her and fresh tears fell. "Thank you," she whispered to which ever deity was listening. To all of them. She took her lover's face in her hands and laid kisses on every inch of skin.

"Bella, where are we? What happened?" she asked as her surrounding came into focus, the warmth of the healing pool lapping against her skin. Memories assaulted her. Dinner, contractions, Laura, Bella, blood and finally, the baby. She gasped and fought against the gentle ripples of water, trying to sit upright.

"The baby.."

"With Cissy. Hermione, you...I.."

"Is.."

"Fine," she interrupted when she saw panic in her lover's eyes. "He's perfect, actually. I'm so proud of you," Bella answered with a beautiful open smile. "But there were complications," she said quietly, smile slowly fading at the thought of the amount of blood her wife had lost, what she had almost lost.

"What happened, Bella? Tell me everything," she asked. As eager as she was to meet her child, she doubted her legs would support her just yet. And Bella looked exhausted, despite the water.

The dark witch took a shaking breath and told her everything from the time they realised the baby had been in a difficult position.

* * *

The sky had begun to turn a light shade of pink. The first sign of dawn. Harry watched the sleepy sun slowly rising over the hills and cliffs of wherever he was. He had tried through the night to figure out his location. But all he could figure was that he was still in the UK. The magic surrounding the cave interfered with any other location spells he tried.

There was still no sign of Bella or Hermione. He figured he had been sat on the rock facing the solid grey wall for about twelve hours. But he wouldn't leave. Couldn't.

As he stood to stretch his legs and work the ache from his back, a sudden grind of stone against stone had him freeze in position. As the entrance came into view, he held his breath, praying that the next face he saw would be that of his best friend. His sister. From the darkness he saw the outline of a small body and curly hair. The small amount of light that the rising sun offered had him release a small sob.

"Hermione," he whispered. A deep breath, two long strides and she was in his arms. "You scared me," he cried. Clinging onto her, breathing in the scent of her brown hair, he let the tears fall unashamed.

"I'm fine, Harry," she laughed gently and patted his back.

"God, don't ever.. I can't.. I thought.." he stumbled as she stepped away. "I love you. Don't do that ever again," he huffed and pulled her in again for a crushing hug.

"I love you too, Harry," she whispered and held him tight for a moment.

Bella cleared her throat. "If you don't mind, Potter, there's someone we are rather desperate to get back to." She stepped around the separating pair and drew her wand.

"Bellatrix," the man said before flinging his arms tight around the older witch. "Thank you."

The dark witch stiffened in his arms, aware of her wife quietly giggling beside them. "Yes..well." she patted his shoulder awkwardly. "Shall we?" The younger pair held onto her arm as they disapparated.

They appeared in the library of Malfoy manor where the fire was nought but cinders now and the room cold.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Either Cissy or Andi will be in the nursery," Bella answered as she took the girl's hand and led her to the stairs. It was a short ascent and a short walk down the corridor to Draco's old nursery. The older witch took a deep breath as they stopped outside the closed door.

"Are you ready to meet our son?" She smiled and pushed the door.

"Son?" the girl questioned quietly. Before Bella could answer, they were greeted by four smiling faces. None of the residents had seen their beds that night, all watching over the newest member of the family.

"Bella, Hermione." Andi stood and greeted each woman with a brief hug. "Come on," she said as she pulled them to the middle of the large room.

"Glad to see you well, Hermione." Narcissa smiled softly at the girl. Any questions of how would wait till later.

"Where is he, Cissy?" Bella asked quietly.

"He?" the blonde woman tilted her head in question. "Bella, Draco has your _daughter_." She smiled and pointed over to the large window. There stood her nephew, gently rocking and cooing at her child.

"Daughter?" she said softly as she took a few steps forward. "Laura.."

"Just a habit," Andi offered as she took the sleeping child from Draco and brought her to the mothers, gently laying her in Hermione's waiting arms.

"She's beautiful," the brunette cooed as she stroked a head of black curly hair.

Bellatrix stared down into a face that was the perfect mix of her wife and herself. The disappointment she had expected, to feel, for the son she had wanted, never came. A warmth spread through her entire body as she watched her little family. "Perfect," she whispered as she pressed a gentle kiss against the child's head.

A few uninterrupted minutes later, a voice broke through to the happy trio. "Have you thought of a name?" Lucius asked. He had fallen under the spell of the newest family member through the night, taking his turn to hold and sooth her.

The two women smiled. They had discussed names at length, even argued over a few. But eventually they had agreed and settled on a perfect pair for either sex.

Hermione looked at the family, her family, five sets of eyes staring back at her.

"Everyone, we'd like to introduce Cordelia Maia Black."

* * *

Once again thank you all. I hope that this 'ending' has made you as happy as it made me.

And I'll see you all for a short epilogue soon...


	64. Chapter 64

Well my friends, this is it. We've made it to the true ending. I would like to say a very big thank you to all who have followed, fav'd and reviewed. Its you who have kept me typing away and given me inspiration when I've needed it most. This has been one heck of a journey for me and I'm sincerely grateful that you have stayed with me throughout.

Another big thank you goes to kawagirl1993. She has been a wonderful friend and an amazing beta.

I hope you enjoy the last instalment...

* * *

**3 Years later.**

The day drew to a close and the mansion slowly filled with the sounds and voices of their family. As Hermione left the bedroom and rounded the corner, she spied her wife, lent against the handrail of the landing balcony. Bellatrix watched the scene below with a gentle smile upon her face.

"Hey." The brunette smiled at the older witch as she came to stand next to her. Hermione's eyes travelled to the lower level of the house where the family had gathered. Since the birth of their daughter, the area had been turned into a 'play room' of sorts. It had initially been for Cordelia and Teddy to play in, filled with plush toys and small tables and chairs. But most of the time, the adults would stay in the wide open space with the children. Slowly, sofas and arm chairs had been added to the pace. And tonight was family night, and the Black's turn to host. The family had gathered in the play room with the children as usual.

A smile crept its way onto the younger woman's lips as she watched her loved ones below. Teddy had turned eight not long ago. He was talking animatedly with Harry about his newest broomstick that his Uncle Derrick and Grandma had bought him for his birthday. Andromeda sat on the sofa, happily tucked in to the side of her Fiancé Derrick Joyce. He and Andi had met one day while she had been at work. He had asked her to dinner which she promptly turned down. Derrick, however, was not easily put off. He had persisted for weeks and finally woo'd his lady. He had eventually passed the Black's seal of approval by going through all the same 'tests and dinners' that Hermione had nearly four years earlier. He had impressed Narcissa with his successful business in the potions trade and had thoroughly impressed Bellatrix with his confidence, ballsy attitude and ability to stand up to her. Even though the stubborn witch would never admit out loud and she'd give the man hell every time she saw him, she thought he was a good match for her sister and a worthy man to help raise her nephew. Andi hadn't allowed him to meet Teddy until she was a thousand percent sure of where the relationship was headed. But the little boy had taken to the new man easily and won his heart in seconds.

Draco and Lucius watched little Cordelia who looked so like her mothers play tea party with Narcissa. Both men had been through a lot over the past three years. The older Malfoy had done all he could to prove himself a worthy part of society. He had submitted his home and personal life to the ministry's scrutiny every day. Almost every waking moment had been a battle to prove himself. But now, he is a free man. He spends his days working with either Derrick or his son. Now Draco, his story is both sad and heartbreaking by anyone's standards. It was a few short weeks after Cordeila's birth when he had announced to the family that he would be bringing a date to the next gathering. Her name was Melanie. A beautiful girl with bright blue eyes and long golden hair. She was smart, funny and well mannered. All traits bred from a high standing family. She fit in well with the Malfoys and had been easily accepted. It didn't take long for Draco to fall head over heels for her. She and Draco had been together a year when Melanie had fallen pregnant. He immediately proposed and the wedding planning had been well under way. Things were blissful, until one night he stumbled in blind drunk to his childhood home. It took hours for Narcissa to get anything but gut wrenching sobs from her boy. As he lay in his mother's arms, his poor heart shattered when he told her that his fiancée had lost the child a week earlier. The girl's father blamed Draco and his family, forbade the wedding and whisked the girl away minutes after being released from the hospital. Despite doing everything to find her, he came away with nothing. He searched far and wide, but she was gone. To this day he is still healing. He spends most his time working. He has changed so much, matured. His carefree and playful approach to everything now all but gone. He cherishes the time with Teddy and his young cousin, wondering about what could have been. He has recently started seeing someone new. But he is being cautious, taking it slow. With his family's support, he will make it through.

"Hey," Bella answered and she turned her dark eyes to her lover. "How was work?" she asked as she reached a hand out to thread her fingers with the younger woman's. Hermione had accepted a position as a guest lecturer at the new Wizarding University over a year ago. She gave talks about everything from equal rights to magical law enforcement, theory of potions making to lab work. There had been such a high amount of students signing up for the lectures that the university had practically begged the woman to take on the full time position. Bella mostly stayed home to raise their daughter. Although she had been roped into helping and investing in Andi and Cissy's business. While Andi worked at the cafe in the village, she had gained quite the reputation as a chef. So Cissy, never one for letting an opportunity slip by, suggested they open a small restaurant in London. It was exclusive, by invite only, and it was thriving. Though with Hermione's gentle prodding, the three agreed to open it once a week to less fortunate magical creatures, whether it be man or elf. All were welcome to a full and satisfying meal. Bella had even begun giving out information about the nearest homeless shelters and overnight stops. She had an idea to open one herself, but hadn't yet approached her sisters or Hermione with the idea. Maybe after...

"It was good. The kids are very receptive," Hermione answered as she gently kissed Bella in greeting. "How long have they been here? Have I kept.."

"No, only twenty minutes or so. But they are well entertained." the older witch replied, turning her eyes back to the scene below. The adults were laughing at Teddy's frustration with his cousin. He was trying to teach her how to sit on her toy broomstick properly. But ever the little girl, she became distracted easily but all her aunt's sparkly, pretty jewellery. Luna came to the rescue before a full blown tantrum could start. She distracted both children with mini fireworks shooting from her wand and gently turning into glitter or confetti before hitting the ground. The woman's psychology practice was still running and still going strong. Although Hermione knew that soon Luna would be taking a step back. Harry and his wife had yet to announce the pregnancy. But the brunette knew. Her friend had let it slip a few weeks ago. She had promised to keep their secret, which of course meant she told Bella straight away. But everyone else was none the wiser.

Bella sighed as she watched all the people she held most dear laugh and chat. She had never imagined her life to turn out the way it had. She was happier than she could ever remember being in her life.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, eyes and voice full with concern.

"How did we get here? How is it that we..I, am able to be so happy?" she said quietly.

Her wife wrapped one arm around her waist. "The fruits of love," she replied with a smile. "Look at our family, Bella. This happened because we fell in love."

The dark witch chuckled and returned the half embrace.

"Speaking of family." Hermione turned the witch to face her, her hands automatically falling to her wife's swollen belly. "How did the scan go?" She tried as hard as she could to make it to every doctor's appointment and scan that she could. But sometimes, things would become so chaotic at the university that it was impossible. Bella didn't mind, on those rare occasions one of her sisters would accompany her. The brunette had finished her last day an hour ago and would start preparing the house for the new arrival in just a few weeks.

"Fine. Everything is wonderful. Healthy and almost ready to join us," the woman replied as she kissed her witch. "There was something that was picked up.."

Hermione's face fell and dreadful fear filled her body. "W..what?"

"It's just a little thing. Nothing to panic over." Bella laughed at seeing her reaction.

"Bella, tell me. Is something.."

"No. Like I said, everything is fine. It's just that when Laura performed the spell to let me hear the heartbeat, well.." She trailed off and smiled.

"Well?" Hermione's voice was anxious and her body tense.

"Well..There was two."

"Two?" she whispered.

"Heartbeats," Bella clarified. "We're having twins."

Hermione's eyes went wide. Her smile turned into a grin and she flung her arms around Bellatrix as best she could. "Twins?" She all but cried in happiness. "Twins?" She pulled back and looked her wife in the eye.

Bella nodded and laughed. "Yes, my love. Twins."

They held each other for a moment more before Hermione burst into tears. She turned to the balcony and looked down at her family. "We're having twins!" she called out, grabbing everyone's attention.

The group gasped and held their breath for a beat, then all spoke at once, looking up at the happy couple to offer their congratulations.

Life couldn't be better for the two most unlikely lovers. And although there will be tough and hard times ahead, they will never doubt the love they have for each other.

The End.

* * *

Until the next journey my friends.


End file.
